My Endless Love
by Torian
Summary: Naruto looked n shock n2 his surprise,there he seen it."SASUKE?"Sasuke laughed pulling off his Orochimaru disguise."And here I tried 2 get rid of u w/o u knowing it was your best friend who stole ur life and only that of a familiar village enemy."
1. I Never Go Back On My Word

Full Summary: 

Hinata and Naruto are engaged, the day before their wedding the Hokage sets them to another mission to stop Orochimaru from taking over the Village hidden in the Wind to start a chaotic war amongst the village hidden in the leaves. With Sasuke accompaning them for assisstance, the mission fails, and Naruto's life comes to a tragic end. Mean while, Orochimaru sets his sights on destroying Sasuke's life by making his life harder and worse, as well as to destroying the slowly blooming love, emerging between Sasuke and Hinata. With many twist and turns no one but Hinata is innocent, and nothing is ever what it first appears.

* * *

The birds flew over the Hokoge shrine as large cries could be heard throughout the sky as the birds quickly shift changing directions. In the training in the desert side of the shrine was an older Naruto, 21, as he focused his chakara at a huge bolder that lied in front of him. Sweat dripped off his face and his body was tired and weak as a mysterious shadow from the above window inside the shrine watched him closely. Naruto quickly looked up and the shadow was gone, he shrugged and turned his attention back to the rock. He began to gather his chakara that flowed around his whole body as he moved his hands with quickness, turning his chakara into a ball of energy. 

Electricity began to emit from the energy as water, fire and earth began to surround the chakara in a whole ball of energy. The energy began to form into a huge tornado forming thunder clouds over him. Naruto tried to the torando steady as it began to make another copy of its self with the same amount of energy. Naruto released the torandos at the boulder as it hit the boulder but quickly disappeared. Naruto stood there shocked and a look of anger crossed his face.

"Damn it! Why can't I still get it, the energy is so perfect, but the impact is just weak. And this is like the fiftith time of done this damn attack over and over!" Naruto said angrily frustated. A door slide open and Naruto quickly turned around in battle position ready to fight. The person at the door gasped and so did Naruto. At the door was Hinata, she wore a pink Kimono, her hair drapped over her shoulders, wearing brown sandles, a diamond engagement ring hanging off her finger. Hinata blushed looking down at her arms carrying a towel and a water bottle. Naruto looked at her embarrassingly smiling.

"Um, sorry if I um--startled you Naruto. I just thought that um," Hinata began blushing hard playing with her fingers nervously. Naruto smiled and stood up walking over to her taking the water bottle and towel kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks Hinata, hey calm down don't worry about it okay I'm just a little worked up but it's okay now," ensured Naruto with a smile. Hinata blushed harder covering her face with her long sleeve smiling bashfully.

Minutes later, Hinata and Naruto were sitting next to each other on the Hokage roof looking out over the leaf village. Naruto drunk his water bottle while Hinata comfortably laid her head on his shoulder, as the cherry blossoms fell around them. The butterflies danced around them as Hinata smiled at the pleasant of peace.

"Naruto," Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah," he said looking down at her. Hinata blushed harder putting the strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear.

"Well um-- I was just wondering how your new attack "Soul of the Dragon" was comming. I mean um-- you really seemed to be making great headway with it so I was just wondering if you successfully mastered your own move the way you wanted it. I mean, you've been working so hard so I just thought," said Hinata playing with her fingers speaking nervously. She looked up at Naruto smiling. "And even if you didn't I'm sure you'll get it to perfection."

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Yeah, I know Hinata, thanks alot. I'll get it eventually, but to answer your question I didn't perfect my attack yet. Don't worry, you and everyone else will see an attack that's gonna go down in history!" said Naruto enthusiastically. Hinata smiled nodding. Naruto then went into deep nervous thought. "_If only I was as positive as I sound, is this jutsu even possible to do? No, I can't give up now, I just can't_," thought Naruto. Naruto pulled Hinata to his lap putting his arms around her, Hinata laughed, her face turning a deep crimson red.

"I'm definately ready, I can't wait!" Naruto said excitedly putting his face on hers.

"Wait? Um wait for what exactly?" Hinata asked embarrassingly. Naruto looked at her confused in a change of her attitude and blushed embarrassingly. "Oh I'm sorry Hinata, should have been more specific." Naruto scratched his head looking at the cherry blossom trees and an awkward silence emerged between them.

"That's okay, but um-- what did you mean exactly," said Hinata softly. Naruto chuckled nervously playing with his fingers blushing.

"Well it's just that I can't believe it's finally here you know, just two more days," Naruto replied holding Hinata's hand showing off her engagement ring to the sun as the ring sparkled. "We're going to be married, isn't that great." Hinata blushed nodding.

"Yeah I can barely believe it ether, it's great actually. You did so much Naruto, you're a sanin now, and now your one step closer to your dream to becomming Hokage. I'm so proud of you."

"Well, a king is nothing without his queen by his side."

"Naruto...I don't know what to--I um..." Naruto grabbed Hinata's chin before she finished off her sentence and kissed her passionately . Hinata blushed deeper as Naruto gently let her loose of his kiss smiling broadly.

"I love you Hinata, you mean alot to me. So much that I know had it not been for you, I never would have found the motivation to tap deep into my power to even come as far as I've come," said Naruto passionately. Hinata's crimson face did not leave her as she began playing with her finger chuckling shyly.

"I love you too Naruto, and I can't wait to marry you ether!" Hinata said enthusiastically. Naruto and Hinata both stood up nodding and jumped off the roof onto the ground near the entry gate. Naruto put his arms around Hinata walking towards the gate to exit the shrine going into the village.

"Naruto!" called a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata said in unison as they both turned around. On the roof stood the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She jumped off the roof landing in front of both Naruto and Hinata smiling. "Well Naruto, I finally found you at last. Glad I caught you before you and your beautiful fiance left," said Tsunade.

"Granny Tsunade? I don't get it, what's going on? Look old lady if it's about the training field I'm sorry I'll get that cleaned up I promise," said Naruto. Hinata quickly panicked and got from under Naruto's arms as Tsunade's face turned red with fury wearing a look of frustration. She quickly charged towards Naruto and punched him hard in his stomach knocking him into a tree. Hinata quickly ran to him to help him off the ground.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"You senile old bat! What the hell was that for!"snapped Naruto angrily getting up.

"That aught to teach you some damn respect kid! You're gonna learn to stop calling me grandma!" said Tsuande.

"You'd rather it be 'old lady Hokage' then!" retorted Naruto.

"Um Naruto" Hinata quickly broke in before Tsuande could snap back. "Calling a woman such as lady Tsunade granny, isn't exactly a smart idea don't you think ."

"You'd better listen to your future wife kid, otherwise I hope you gave her a good penchant when you die if you keep it up," said Tsunade.

"Make my day, I couldn't take you when I was a kid but I'm ready for you now!" said Naruto.

"You think just because your a big sanin now that you're ready to take me on Naruto? I hardly think so but lets see you try it," smiled Tsunade challenging. Hinata sighed shaking her head.

"_Not again_," thought Hinata. "Lady Tsunade please, you wanted to see Naruto. What for, I hardly think it was for this was it?" asked Hinata aloud. Tsunade looked at Hinata and smiled scratching her head nervously.

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten. You two, in my office. Now," said Tsunade. She jumped into the air disappearing from the scene.

"Sure, go ahead! Run away from battle!" screamed out Naruto. Hinata chuckled.

In the meeting room was Tsuande sitting at her desk wearing her Hokage outfit, including the hat. Two ninja's at each side of her desk standing as guards. In front of her stood Hinata and Naruto, Hinata wore her same kimono, and Naruto wore a black kimono instead of his usual black and orange jumpsuit. Tsunade smiled at the both of them.

"Welcome, and may I also congratulate you two currently on your engagement, which is pretty soon I'm sure," Tsuande begun. Hinata blushed but nonetheless she and Naruto nodded in unison. "Now then, as you, and espeacially Naruto here are aware, I am indeed becomming old. I can barely throw a kunai knife straight. So I am about to retire." Hinata and Naruto gasped shocked.

"Are you serious?" said Naruto.

"Why do you seem so surprised, I've been Hokage since you both were twelve and were barely chunins remember? Unless you expected death as a my only path of leaving my position over the village?" smiled Tsunade.

"No!" said Naruto and Hinata in unison.

"It's not that Hokage, but, if I may say, Lady Tsuande, it's not going to be the same without seeing you around here. And to hear you retire, it's just a shock to me, please don't take Naruto and I expressions the wrong way but--you can't be serious," pleaded Hinata.

"But I am."

"I see then, so this means it'll be between all 4 of the sanins that have a chance of becomming Hokage." Tsunade nodded at Hinata's theory.

"This is true, all in this room are aware that Naruto is one of the famous sanins, but so are Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru as well. So only one of them will be able to become Hokage of this village. So in trueth because I'm retiring Naruto, it is probably a fact that you probably do have a chance of taking me down in battle at this point."

Naruto gulped wearing a look of determination. "_This is it then, the battle for Hokage begins, and what a time for this oppurtunity to come_," thought Naruto. Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto," called Tsunade. Naruto looked up to see her face full of happiness and determination. "Do you recall a long time ago fighting Orochimaru and Kabito, that I gave you that necklace from that little bet we made with each other a little far back from now when you mastered that move?"

"Of course! I still have it see," Naruto took out the necklace that was around his neck concealed by his kimono. Tsunade nodded.

"Very good, I see you've been taking very good care of it, now bring it here. With you attached to it I mean." Naruto walked over to her showing her the necklace. Tsunade picked up the necklace releasing energy from her body transfering it inside the necklace, electricuiting Naruto with such a mass amount of chakara that he fell on the floor.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata as she ran over to him. Naruto weakly got up but could not move, Tsunade moved from her seat to stand in front of both Naruto and Hinata on the floor. Both gasped to see Tsuande as an old woman, the blue diamond in the middle of her forhead gone and disappeared, her hair gray instead of blond.

"Gra--Gra-- Granny Tsunade! What happened to you!" panicked Naruto, he then screamed in pain.

"I have given you all of my energy and chakara that I have built up for years, including the energy that I have stored inside of my head. You may feel weak and most likely a jolt of pain going throughout your body, but fear not, you'll be alright soon enough. You're body's only acting like this because you're not used to carrying such strong and heavy mass of chakara, so you'll get used to it, eventually."

"But granny Tsuande," said Naruto weakliy. "Why, I don't understand."

"Don't you see Naruto, I'm old now and I want to live out the rest of my life in peace, and in peace meaning, leaving someone ready and strong enough to fight and protect the leaf village as the Hokage. I want to leave that job to someone reliable, I don't wish to retire carrying the same wieght I carried being Hokage. The person I have chosen to be Hokage has already been decided, and Naruto, I have chosen you to take that place."

"What!" Naruto said shocked. Hinata screamed excited hugging Naruto.

"Naruto this is great, I'm so proud of you! You're dream came true, you finally did it, you finally became the Hokage," said Hinata, she kissed him on the cheek. Tsunade smiled bowing down to Naruto, as did all the guards around the room. Naruto smiled weakily laying down own the floor at peace.

"You aught to be proud of yourself, Naruto Uzamaki. You never went back on your word," said Tsunade.

"Of course not, because that is my ninja way!" said Naruto happily in fatigue.

"The ceremony and celebration will take place next month, usually it would be enacted immediately but since you have your wedding and your honey moon, I thought it best to do it this exact day and time next month. So of course I have to keep my place as Hokage until then, but you still have the job," explained Tsunade.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," nodded Hinata as she helped Naruto up. She put his arm over her neck hanging on to his stomach to help him stand up right.

"Yeah, thanks old lady," said Naruto weakily chuckling. Tsuande shook her head.

"Will you ever respect me already Naruto and at least call me Lady Tsuande," chuckled Tsunade.

"You'd never know me as Naruto if I didn't," replied Naruto. They all laughed.

"You'll make a fine Hokage boy," said Tsuande encouragingly.

Walking in the village through the star filled skies were Naruto and Hinata, Hinata still holding on to Naruto to help him walk better with his arm around her.

"Stop right here for a minute Hinata, I need to rest for a little while," said Naruto weakily. Hinata nodded and gently put him down to lean on a building wall as she sat next to him.

"This is great Naruto, everything is definately comming together for you," said Hinata looking at a star fly across the sky. Naruto grabbed her hand gently looking deep into Hinata's eyes smiling.

"We did it Hinata, and I couldn't have done it without you, promise me Hinata. From now on till this day until the rest of our lives together, that you'll always be by my side no matter what. I love you Hinata, and I honestly think with you by my side, I can make anything happen. I can feel it, you always watched over me, prayed for me, and encouraged me even when I was about to give up. You made me feel like I was actually something, and I felt alive. A body can't live without a heart Hinata, and I can't live without you. You're my heart, I can't wait to marry you. But you have to promise me, promise me you'll stay by my side forever," said Naruto. Hinata blushed harder not sure what to say as she was left speechless.

"I um--um I--I promise you Naruto, from now until forever, that I'll stay by your side always. I swear nothing will separate me from you if I can help it," Hinata said nervously blushing. Naruto kissed her deeper embracing her into a hug.

Walking into the Raman shop, it was empty and dark. "What's with the shadows?" asked Naruto confused. Hinata smiled and turned on the lights.

"CONGRATUALTIONS NARUTO!!" a crowd of people shouted comming out of their hidding places. Banners and confetti and horns blew everywhere. Naruto looked around confused and shocked as Hinata sat him down in a chair. Everyone was there, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Tsunade, Konahomaru, and all the teams back when they were all genins, including Ino, Neji, Rock Lee, and many other old friends, that included Gaara. Sakura carried a bouquet of pink roses to Naruto smiling.

"Congratulations on becomming the Hokage Naruto!" said Sakura enthusiastically.

"What? All of this is seriously for me?" said Naruto shocked.

"Who else would it be for loser, you would have thought by seeing the banner 'CONGRATULATIONS NARUTO' and then us saying congratualtions would be a clue. So I see you're still slow on your feet as ever. I'm scared already, knowing someone like you is gonna be the last hope for the village when it comes down to the end of the thread," said a familiar voice.

"Only one person would say a smart ass comment like that! Very funny Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily looking behind him seeing Sasuke.

"Eh quiet squirt, I'm just teasing," smiled Sasuke.

"Damn you Sasuke!" snapped Naruto angrily.

"Oh come on guys, can't you two get along for a couple more hours," chuckled Sakura softly.

"He started it!" said Naruto.

"I don't care," replied Sakura looking over at Sasuke. "Sasuke cool it, this is Naruto's day okay, we're celebrating the fact that he's finally become Hokage, so don't ruin this day for him please. We're not kids anymore so can't you both just grow up already."

The boys remained quiet with eachother. Hinata and Sakura chuckled nervously shaking their heads and sighed heavily.

"You know for best friends they sure have a strange relationship," mumbled Neji with a cracker in his mouth looking at the scene. His arms around Tenten who nodded agreeing with him.

"You'll get used to it," added Kakashi. The couple looked up at him. "As strange as it may be, this is how those two bond. Try having them in your team always rivaling each other for every single thing, and then you can complain to me, other than that, I'm not trying to hear it."

"They're worser than a married couple," whispered Ino. Shikamaru then came from the bar with a bowl of Raman noodles sitting it down for Ino. He put a toothpick in his mouth leaning back in his chair watching the scene.

"Thank you," smiled Ino taking the noodles.

"I'll say, hey, I think Hinata's too late, it seems Naruto already has a wife," joked Shikamaru. Everyone around the table laughed including Hinata and Sakura.

"Ha ha, very funny, that was a bitchy comment," mumbled Naruto.

"Calm down, it was just a joke," said Hinata giving him a bowl of Ramen Noodles. Naruto's attitude quickly turned into a smile as he began eatting the noodles graciously.

"And you wanna call me a jackass Naruto," smiled Sasuke.

"Well can you blame him, you kinda are," added Shikamaru.

"Are you asking to get your ass kicked Shikamaru?"

"Calm down Sasuke, you know I'm just bullshitting around anyway. It's a party, enjoy a little. Besides, I don't feel like fightting."

"You never feel like doing anything, you lazy bum," said Ino. Everyone laughed even more. Gaara merely shrugged walking up to Naruto, Naruto looked up at him slurping his last noodle.

"It's nice seeing you again Gaara, it's been a while," Naruto said with his mouth full. Gaara smiled taking his hand out, Naruto looked at him confused.

"Welcome to the big leagues kid," said Gaara in a raspy voice. "You finally became the Hokage, and everyone wouldn't be here supporting you if this wasn't the case and they didn't care."

"Yeah, and if the food wasn't good!" piped up Choji slurping up his 24th bowl of Raman noodles.

"Choji!" said Sakura angrily.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you're gonna blow up, you eat so much," said Rock Lee.

"What? They should be proud, I'm a paying customer!" said Choji.

"You're not even paying for this, Hinata is," mumbled Tsuande dully at him.

"Oh well um, I would be a paying customer if-- yeah, anyways--" said Choji before he dug back into his bowl. Everyone sighed heavily shaking their heads. Naruto looked at Gaara.

"At any rate, why are you sounding like that for Gaara, don't tell me you're about to leave already? I literally just got here," said Naruto disappointedly.

"Unfortunately I am, the Sand village can't exactly go too long without their Kazekage there," smiled Gaara.

"Oh I forgot that's right, you did mention that earlier on when I seen you before, well thanks for showing up anyway," said Naruto giving Gaara a firm hand shake.

"You're company was greatly appreciated Gaara, and remember for any training methods," said Gai sensei.

"Um right, I'll be sure to do that," said Gaara nervously quickly cutting him off. He came down whispering into Naruto's ear. "Unless you want him to live, keep that guy away from me if you don't mind." Naruto laughed aloud with Sasuke.

Hinata walked over to Shino whom remained hidden in the corner with his bugs. "Something the matter Shino?" asked Hinata.

"Sorry don't mind me, it's just that I never exactly trusted that guy worth a lick since the day he helped attack the village, I'm just glad he's leaving," replied Shino.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Hinata giving him a bowl of Raman Noodles.

"Thanks but no thanks, unlike Choji, I'm not exactly here for the food. I'm mainly here for you since you were my teammate and your like a younger sibling. So, how goes you Hinata, you must be extrememly proud."

"Oh I am!" replied Hinata happily blushing. "So many people have downed Naruto and underestimated him, it's about time he gets the credit he well deserves. I'm just glad I got to see his dream come true." Shino nodded agreeing with her as he watched Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke joke around over at the far end table. Gaara waved goodbye and walked out, entering after him was Jiraiya. Naruto turned around and quickly stood up out of excitement.

"Wow, it's pervy sage! You're here too!" said Naruto shocked. Everyone in the room laughed, Jiraiya scratched the back of his head blushing embarrassingly.

"Hey kid, I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore," said Jiraiya choking Naruto with his arm.

"Sorry, but that's a name that's sticking to you," chuckled Naruto goofing around laughing. Hinata walked up to Jiraiya smiling.

"It's nice to meet someone who helped trained Naruto," said Hinata. Jiraiya dropped his mouth letting go of Naruto, picking up Hinata's hands, changing his voice to sound more manly and young as he cleared his throat.

"Oh but of course, it's nothing for an expert such as myself," smiled Jiraiya winking at her. Hinata looked at him confused chuckling uncomfortably. Naruto tapped him on the back and Jiraiya turned to him.

"Hey kid, come on, can't you see I'm trying to work something out here," whispered Jiraiya.

"Um excuse me, but that's my fiance'! And she's not going to be part of any of your pervy books either!" snapped Naruto stepping in front of Hinata.

"What? She's your fiance'!" Jiraiya said shocked looking at Hinata checking her out.

"Hey, take a picture and back off pervy sage!"

"You're actually getting married, have I been gone for that long, just look at her. Good job Naruto, good eyes, good eyes, that's my boy. I see ninja moves isn't the only thing I trained you in. You're taste for women aren't anything but that of high quality." Jiraiya pat Naruto hard on the back congratulating him as he blushed.

"You sound drunk, did you get drunk again Jiraiya," said Tsunade smiling.

"Eh, I may be just a little sober. So I see you gave your powers to Naruto then. I didn't think you were serious I'll be truethful," said Jiraiya sitting next to her. A waitress came putting a raman bowl full of noodles down for him and a glass of red wine. "So the kid finally made it, good for him."

"Yes, he's defiantely come along way, his father'd be so proud," said Jiraiya.

Naruto hugged Hinata rubbing her arms. "Hey, thanks for this Hinata," said Naruto. Hinata smiled blushing.

"So Naruto, I hear the wedding's comming up pretty soon, when's the big day for you two love birds," asked Iruka. Naruto and Hinata both blushed bashfully scratching the back of their heads, as Naruto put his arms around her shoulders smiling, Hinata playing with her fingers nervously.

"Two days from now!" announced Naruto. Everyone clapped cheering for them as Neji merely sat there nodding, as he leaned his head on Tenten's head looking at the engagement ring that had laid on her finger also.

"Well this is nice, I say cheers to Naruto and his fiance'," said Sasuke holding up his glass full of whine. "Not just for becomming Hokage, but for he and his bride to be."

"Yes, let your lives be filled with happiness and peace for the both of you," said Sakura. Everyone lifted their glasses up.

"Cheers," everyone said in unison.

"Wait, before you all drink you're cups," said Hinata abruptly. Everyone froze looking at her confused. "I know this is Naruto's day but let's also congratulate my cousin, Neji. For he and his new fiance' that he just successfully proposed to just yesterday, Tenten." Everyone cheered applauding, Neji and Tenten both stood up bowing and sat back down as Neji nodded back at Naruto lifting his whine glass up at him. Naruto returned the look as they all drunk from their glasses, and continued the celebration.

As all of this was going on, in the far ridges of the sky stood Orochimaru and his followers entering a village that was located in the sky, smiling with Kabuto beside him.

"Ah, here we are Kabuto, the village, Hidden in the Wind. It was difficult and well hidden but we finally found it. With a suit such as this, we should be able to easily take over and attack the leaf village finally putting an end to their existance. But not before I claim my prize first," said Orochimaru.

"Are you speaking of the boy, Sasuke sir," asked Kabuto.

"Of course, Sasuke is after all my successsor, and I do need his body for my use and other uses alone," smiled Orochimaru. Kabuto quickly turned around throwing two kunai knives behind him, injuring two nearly escaped spies that were from the village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Well Orochimaru, I see we still have a few rats crawling through the sewers if you know what I mean," smiled Kabuto.

"You won't get away with this you demon!" said one spy.

"That's right, Lady Tsuande will stop you!" the second one barked. Orochimaru merely smiled chuckling.

"Tsunade, so I see she's still been keeping tabs on me, fine. You can go back and tell her I'm here, I would have already taken over the village by the time she comes here with reinforcements anyway. She can send her best warriors if she desires too and I'll be ready. Tell her that," laughed Orochimaru. The spies ran off as far as possible, Orochimaru thought a moment and looked at Kabuto smiling.

"Kabuto, be honest and tell me. How many people does it take to deliver a message?" Kabuto laughed at Orochimaru's question.

"One," Kabuto replied.

"I thought so," said Orochimaru taking his snake-like tongue out that carried a sword. It went behind his back and stapped one of the spies, as they screamed, meeting their death. "Much better." Orochimaru bought his sword back covered in blood, and put it back inside his mouth.

"Now then, men!" called Kabuto. Two dozen sound ninja's came to Orchimaru's side looking at Kabuto. "Move out, we need to take over this village before Tsuande get's word of what going on, and be quick about it. If you have to annhialte this whole village then I implore you, do it." The ninjas nodded and went off into the village.

"Very good Kabuto, let's see what our dear Tsunade will be doing to counter this one," he laughed ensanely.

Hinata and the girls were playing cards while the guys sat around the table talking, Hinata turned around looking out the window going into deep thought.

"Is something the matter Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"I'm not sure, I feel like I just had a bad feeling in my heart. I don't know, I can hardly breathe now, like there's a huge dark warp in my stomach," said Hinata sadly.

"I'm sure it's probably nothing," said Ino.

"Yeah, maybe you just ate a little bit too much noodles that's all, do you need to lay down?" asked Sakura. Tsuande wore a serious look on her face as she stared out into the window seeing the trees outside blowing ominously in the wind as the clouds grew darker.

"_Something's not right, don't worry Hinata, it's not just you. There's something amiss and out of balance, and I can bet just anything it has something to do with Orochimaru!_" thought Tsunade in panic.

* * *

Next time on Naruto: The surviving spy makes it back to headquarters to warn Tsunade about Orochimaru's plans. In the mean time Hinata and Naruto are getting ready for their wedding the next day. But as things become grimmer, Tsunade reluctantly calls the couple in and asks them to go on one last mission before becomming Hokage, to stop Orochimaru. Accompanying them will be Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura for this class AA mission. Next episoide or should I say chapter of Naruto: "Until Death Do Us Part." No, don't die Naruto!

* * *

Hey thanks for reading my story, sorry it was so long, but rate me okay. I'm new to this and this is just a story that I wanted to create with Sasuke and Hinata. I made sure to keep the character's personality throughout, but make sure you let me know how you liked it. And whatever mistakes I made, they'll be corrected and you'll get a better chapter. So I at least want one review and I don't care, I'll write for that one person if they're that interested in my story. But it's pretty good. So let me know okay, this is Torian signing off. 


	2. Until Death Do Us Part

Yay! Thanks for the review Suzume-Kage, I really appreciated it, so it's Kabuto. Thanks I got it, and I will keep updating and giving previews for next chapters. So for anyone else, send more reviews, give me advise. Tell me what you wanna see happen in the story, I may use some of your ideas, I may won't, or I may come up with new ideas from your ideas. Anything's appreciated, but now without furthor delays, here's chapter 2, "Until Death Do Us Part."

* * *

The clouds were dark spinning around the Hokage's shrine as Tsuande looked down at the spy in front of her desk holding his stomach that was drenched in blood coughing . Lady Tsunade looked hard at the her spy thinking pensively as she closed her eyes. 

"So, Orochimaru is on the move once again," said Tsuande cautiously. The spy coughed heavily nodding his head.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, he said that he would be attacking the village Hidden in the Wind. He'd take over the village and become their leader," explained the spy.

"I see, sounds like Orochimaru," said Tsunade standing up.

"He's challenged you Lady Tsunade, he says that you can bring your strongest warriors if you want but--" said the spy being cut off by his own sentence as he fell on the ground unconscious. Tsuande looked at her guard and nodded.

"Send the parametics in here." Tsuande walked up to him, her hands turning green as she begun to heal him as the cut in his stomach began to now disappear. The parametics flew into the room picking the spy up on a stretcher leaving. Tsuande's face turned into a look of frustration as she punched her desk, breaking it in half.

"Bastard!" she shouted angrily. "_There's no way I can be able to stop Orochimaru's plan now,_" thought Tsuande. Tsuande looked at her guard and sighed heavily. "I want you to gather three of our top speacial jounins to find and locate the village Hidden in the Wind." The guard nodded.

"Is it really so difficult to find Lady Tsunade," asked the guard. Tsunade walked over to the window sighing heavily and turned facing the guard frowning.

"It is, unlike the other villages. The village Hidden in the Wind is a speacial village that's actually located in the sky. The Hokage there has used a forbidden jutsu to set a barrier around it to make it appear invisible. The village is always moving where ever the wind takes it, so about time we locate the village, I'm sure he'll already have taken over it by then. The best thing we can do now is make him flee from the village. It's our best bet," explained Tsunade. The guard nodded.

"So will you be informing Naruto?"

"No, I'd rather not. I don't want it to come to that point, but if it goes out of hand then I shall."

"But, Lady Tsuande, if he's going to be the Hokage soon enough and the mission becomes a success--"

"I know I know," said Tsuade cutting the guard off. "He'll have to find a way to settle a peaceful agreement and help rebuild that village. But I am well confident with Naruto's skills that he'll be able to handle it, so I'm not worried."

Hinata smiled looking in the mirror wearing a long beautiful white wedding dress. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura smiled beside her wearing their brides maids dresses looking in the mirror.

"Hinata you look beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura. Hinata blushed as the girls laughed.

"I'm sure this wedding gown will knock the socks off of Naruto," said Ino. Tenten grabbed Hinata's hair playing with it.

"Now all we need to do is put your hair in a style," said Tenten.

"I don't believe it, the wedding's tomorrow. I'm so nervous," said Hinata playing with her fingers.

"Cold feet already," joked Ino putting her arms around her.

"Don't worry Hinata, you're gonna be fine," said Sakura.

"We'd still better hurry though, the village is kinda small and you know the rules. Bride and Groom can't see each other until the wedding day," said Tenten.

"Yeah besides, we still have to have a bridal shower right before your big day you know," smiled Sakura.

"Which means male strippers, yay!" cheered Ino.

"What!" panicked Hinata, her face turning red. Sakura hit Ino upside her head looking at Hinata reassuringly.

"Don't listen to her, it'll just be a regular girl's night out okay," said Sakura trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong with male stippers?" asked Ino rubbing her head.

"Hello, she's about to get married tomorrow? You wouldn't be doing that if you and Shikamaru were about to say your 'i dos' would you?" asked Tenten.

"Actually I would because knowing him, he'd get female strippers despite me," mumbled Ino.

"Yeah, and still say his famous catch phrase," chuckled Hinata.

"What a drag!" the girls said in unison mimicking Shikamaru. They all laughed.

At the academy were Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, and Choji walking the halls goofing around.

"Okay, yeah, so remind us Naruto why we're here again exactly?" asked Neji.

"Oh come on guys, we haven't been here in ages since we've leveled up so far!" said Naruto enthusiastically.

"So wait, let me get this straight, we're hear to go down memory lane, what a drag," said Shikamaru putting his hands in his pocket. He froze and sneezed looking around.

"Problem Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke looking back at him.

"It just felt like I had deja vu all over again or something. Sounds like Ino's talking about me behind my back again."

"You can tell if your lady's talking about you behind your back, man your good," said Choji chowing down on some potato chips.

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing. Don't tell me you actually believe that whole legend thing about if you sneeze that means someone's talking about you behind your back do you," asked Rock Lee.

"Sure I do, any saying always seems to work with Ino. Espeacially Ino." Shikamaru sneezed again covering his mouth. "There she goes again, she must be on the role with the girls." Shikamaru sighed heavily frustrated as the guys laughed.

"So, having cold feet about tomorrow Naruto?" asked Neji.

"Me? Cold feet, no, never!" he said chuckling nervously sweating. "_I'm as scared as a chicken, I can't believe this is it!_" he panicked in thought.

Sasuke put his arms around him chuckling as he punched him in the arm. "Calm down squirt, you'll be fine," teased Sasuke.

"I told you I'm not nervous already, so get off my back would ya!" snapped Naruto.

"Oh yeah, well then, if you weren't so nervous Naruto then why are your feet shaking?" asked Rock Lee. Everyone looked down at Naruto's feet to see them shaking as he blushed embarrassed.

"Well um, that's just my allergies is all!" replied Naruto uneasily. The guys laughed.

"So Naruto, the wedding day is a whole day away, what do you wanna do until then?" asked Sasuke.

"Well we could--" said Choji.

"I mean besides eatting," said Sasuke cutting off Choji's sentence.

"There's nothing wrong with eatting you know," said Choji playing with his fingers.

"Well, I can't think of anything, so how about we have a contest to get me into shape," said Naruto.

"You mean you wanna brawl?" asked Neji confused.

"That's totally not my style and it sounds boring, if that's the case leave me out of it," said Shikamaru.

"But Naruto, isn't there anything else like wedding plans or last minute stuff you need to look at?" asked Rock Lee.

"Oh trust me," said Choji licking his fingers from the chips. "The girls are gonna take care of that, that's right up their alley."

"And of course we know this as being true, so you do know something other than about food, good job Choji," said Sasuke as everyone laughed.

Choji cocked his eyebrows up looking at Sasuke angrily. "You really are a jackass," mumbled Choji.

"Maybe, but I'd rather be a jackass than a--" said Sasuke.

"Can we not go there!" pleaded Rock Lee cutting off Sasuke's sentence. Choji and Sasuke glared at eachother electricity flying between me.

"Actually Naruto, a brawl sounds just fine," said Choji angrily.

"Go for it," said Sasuke smiling challengingly.

"Sasuke between you and Shikamaru, you both play way too much. You'd honestly say stuff that'd really want someone to kick your asses," said Naruto cautiously.

"What's wrong with bullshitting a little, everyone around here doesn't say stuff they really mean, except for you I mean," said Sasuke.

"Hey that's my line," said Shikamaru.

"Hey, are we gonna brawl or not? I could be doing other things you know. I canceled my plans for this, please let me cancel it for something worth while. Are we gonna fight or aren't we?" asked Neji getting irritated.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" asked Shikamaru lazily scratching his head.

"Just to pass the time, we're not gonna kill each other, but if you're on the ground for more than twenty seconds you're out," said Naruto.

"Twenty seconds?" said Rock Lee shocked.

"I agree, isn't that a tad bit too long, we'll be all day," asked Choji.

"It's to pass the time remember," said Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine then, count me in I guess," said Shikamaru lazily leaning against the wall smiling.

"I don't have to tell you twice, Naruto you're mine," said Sasuke.

"Neh, I'll take on Naruto," said Neji walking in front of him.

"You know what, all of you can take me on and I'll still wipe the floor with you!" said Naruto.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Shikamaru taking his hands out of his pockets smiling.

"Yeah, cause we'll hold it to you," smiled Rock Lee.

"Bring it on, this could get dirty so we might as well do this in the mountains," said Naruto.

"So be it then, alright Naruto have it your way," said Neji cracking his nuckles. They all nodded at each other and jumped into the air disappearing. Iruka sensei just then came outside looking around.

"Hey where'd they go, I did have some snacks for them, oh well. I'll just find the girls and see if they want them," said Iruka.

The sun has set, and the girls were in the chapel decorating the church listening to the music that echoed through the church that would be played at the wedding.

"This is a beautiful song, I like it," said Tenten hanging up the banners.

"Are you marching down to this song?" asked Ino hanging the doves on the cieling. Hinata blushed nodding.

"It fits you two perfectly, but what's this song called?" asked Sakura. putting the flowers on the sides of the seats.

"It's called, "Endless Love," by Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross. The words to the song are beautiful. It's exactly how I feel about Naruto. You see, he's my endless love for eternity."

"Awe," said Tenten putting the last pin into the banner. Hinata blushed harder as she continues to paint the ceiling black. Sakura picked up a bowl filled with decorating stars and jumped in the air sticking them onto the cieling.

"Don't worry Hinata you have our word, we're gonna make this wedding so beautiful it'll make the whole crowd cry," said Tenten.

"I don't know about crying but I do want it to be perfect," said Hinata playing with her fingers blushing red as she turned around to continue painting. Rumble was felt under the ground as the girls sighed.

"I told you," said Ino bluntly.

"I can't believe the night before the wedding those guys decided to fight all day," said Tenten carrying the candle holders up to the front.

"I wonder who suggested it?" asked Hinata as she continued painting the cieling.

"Do you really have to ask," said Ino laughing putting together the arch. Iruaka came in with Konahamaru beside him carrying snacks.

"Hey girls," said Konahomaru smiling waving at them.

"We thought you'd be hungry, I can see that you're working very hard," said Iruka.

"I wish I could say the same for Naruto," said Konahamaru chuckiling uneasily scratching his head as another vibration went through the ground.

"I bet you anything Naruto started it this time," said Konahamaru as Tenten took a sandwhich from the plate he was carrying.

"I'm sure between Naruto and Sasuke someone started it," laughed Sakura as she took a sandwhich jumping back up to the ceiling to continue putting up the stars.

"This place looks great, keep it up girls," said Iruka walking off as Konahamaru put the snakes on a chair following after him.

"Thanks you guys, see you here tomorrow. But you're right Sakura, those two are so much alike you can hardly tell the difference," joked Tenten.

"I don't know about all of that, but I think I could tell them apart easily," said Hinata as she continued painting.

"Well you never really got in depth aquainted with Sasuke, but you'll see one day," said Ino helping Tenten decorate the arch.

"That's for sure," laughed Sakura as she landed back on the ground.

"Sasuke huh..." mumbled Hinata under her breath. She nodded and continued painting as she was left with her thoughts.

Night had befallen the village as Tsuande walked the halls of the Hokage shrine. She slid open her office door; looking up she saw standing in front of her with the moonlight shining on him, Jiraiya. Tsunade smiled shaking her head.

"I really wasn't expecting company of this late Jiraiya, had you have called I'm sure I would have offered you some tea or something while you were waiting," said Tsuande.

"There was no need, really," said Jiraiya with caution. "So how bad is this situation with Orochimaru and the village Hidden in the Wind?"

"So I see," smiled Tsunade. "Nothing ever gets past your ears does it Jiraiya." Jiraiya smiled at the compliment.

"Gossip around here spreads pretty fast, espeacially among your guards before I knocked them out unconscious."

"Hah! No wonder it was so quiet then."

"So, is it really as bad as it looks?"

"Oh Jiraiya, it's definately not looking well for the village Orochimaru's taken over, that's a definate."

"So what now?"

"We do what I've been doing all day. We wait I suppose." A ninja came from out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Kakashi who bowed to both of them. Tsuande looked at him and frowned as she noticed the grave look written on Kakashi's face.

"Please tell me this is good news?" asked Jiraiya.

"I wish I could, things are definately more worse than what we first thought possible," replied Kakashi.

"So am I to assume that you've located the village?" asked Tsunade.

"We've located it alright, it's only twenty miles away from our village right now as we speak, and Orochimaru has completely taken over the village successfully as we had feared," explained Kakashi.

"What?!" panicked Tsunade and Jiraiya in unison.

"There is more, we were actually able to send one of our men in, to see the status of the village."

"And?" asked Tsunade in question.

"Everyone appears to be annihilated, Hokage. The man that we sent in was also killed, his murderer was by Kabuto himself."

"So there aren't any survivors at all?"

"If there are, that message still seems unclear." Tsunade's face became filled with anger as she looked sadly out the window.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we Tsunade," asked Jiraiya gravely.

"I have to act fast before this goes out of my control, they're way too close to the village," said Tsuande.

"If I may interrupt Hokage, we still have one of our men tailing the village waiting for your next orders now," said Kakashi.

"I hate to be the one to do this, but under such circumstances," mumbled Tsunade.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Jiraiya. Tsuande sat in her chair behind her new desk that was replaced, leaning back in it sighing heavily out of frustration.

"We'll send in Naruto ," replied Tsuande.

"What!" said Kakashi in shock.

"He's right Tsunade, that's crazy. Naruto's never faced Orochimaru head to head, he's getting married tomorrow. Do you know the likliness that he could die out there!" said Jiraiya.

"Open your eyes Jiraiya and look at our situation. I am very well aware of the risks, but right now, Naruto seems to be our last hope. And he will not be accompanied alone I assure you," said Tsuande gravely.

"Are you attempting to have Sasuke accompany him, with that curse mark on him, I don't think that to be such a wise decision," said Kakashi.

"I know it, he could work for our purposes as well as Orochimaru's. But it doesn't matter, to do this mission, obviously it'll take more than two people. For Naruto's protection and Sasuke's I assure you. Kakashi," called Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage," bowed Kakashi. Tsunade sighed heavily rubbing her head frustrated. "Bring them to me, Hinata and Naruto, both of them if you will. Tell them it's an emergency." Kakashi nodded and disappeared off jumping into the air.

"It's a damn shame it had to come down to this, he was so close, and made it," said Tsuande angrily.

"You should have faith in the kid, he'll be fine. You should give him a little more credit than you do," encouraged Jiraiya. Tsuande smiled nodding.

"Of course, he didn't become the Hokage for nothing," said Tsuande smiling crossing her arms.

Hours later both Hinata and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya with a look of caution and seriousness in their faces. A large silence entered the room between them as Tsunade sat on her desk looking at them both sadly. She sighed heavily looking at them.

"My apologies for calling you in this late, espeacially as your wedding draws closer, but I'm afraid this is very serious," said Tsuande sadly.

"We figured so, what's going on granny Tsunade," asked Naruto tensely.

"Naruto, I need for you to go on a mission that's ranked AA," said Tsuande. Hinata and Naruto looked at her confused worried.

"AA?" questioned Hinata. "There's a mission that's ranked A but..."

"This is new, AA is obviously vital, since I'm sure you know class A is dangerous enough. This rank is for someone we've faced many of times that's mangaged to escape, but is still in endangerment to human kind everywhere."

"I'm assuming you're speaking of Orochimaru," said Naruto.

"Correct," replied Tsunade.

"Our men have went out and found that he has tooken over the village Hidden in the Wind," said Jiraiya.

"That place is actually real, I thought it was a myth?" asked Hinata.

"No, it is indeed real. The problem with that village is, it's located in the sky so it constantly changes directions with the wind," explained Tsuande.

"But this doesn't make sense at all, you'd think someone'd recognize a village flying over you," said Naruto confused panicking.

"There is one way Naruto," said Hinata. He looked at her. "You see, I remember going with Sakura looking it up in the library but-- there is actually a forbidden jutsu where you can create a barrier to make you invisible."

"And that's exactly right Hinata," nodded Tsuande.

"You see kids, the Hokage of that village from generation to generation have mastered this forbidden jutsu to remain hidden, thus keeping their village a secret. Of course with Hinata's huge surprise of the village not beeing a myth, is a result that went around with many shinobi across the country. The village has done so well, people stopped believing that the village Hidden in the Wind, actually existed. But indeed, they do still exist," explained Jiraiya.

"What I'm asking of you is to go and invade the village to stop Orochimaru and Kabuto. I'm not asking you to kill Orochimaru, but trust and believe when you see the chance, take it. What I'm asking you to do is for you to have him flee the village," said Tsuanade.

"What! I mean I'm fine with it, but Hinata has no experiences in dealing with Orochimaru like Sasuke, Sakura, and I had. I can't let her go on this mission with me, she could die!" shouted Naruto in panick.

"I am well aware of the risk Naruto but--" said Tsunade.

"I can't let her do it," mumbled Naruto sadly with final cutting her off. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled taking his hands.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be fine--really. I can handle it," said Hinata encouragingly.

"But Hinata--" said Naruto, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. Believe in my skills like I believe in yours, I'm not ranked as a speacial jounin for nothing aren't I?" laughed Hinata.

"The top three in fact," said Hinata. "Wait, I'm the top three, why wasn't I warned about this?"

"You had wedding plans to attend to, I didn't want to bother you, please forgive me but--" said Tsunade.

"It's fine," said Hinata. She looked back at Naruto gently caressing his face. "I'll be fine, and if I stayed here I wouldn't be upholding my promise I made to you yesterday. Rememeber? I promised you that I'd be by your side from now until the day of forever and I will be. Not even a ranked class AA mission will separate me from you Naruto," said Hinata. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"You're just as hard headed as I am, but fine. You can come," Naruto gave in.

"You will not be going alone though," said Tsunade. She nodded her head and sliding open the door came in Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji.

"Missed us?" said Sasuke smiling. Sakura walked to Hinata and held her hand bowing to Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, if anything, I'll protect Hinata," assured Sakura.

"We both will," said Neji joining her.

"Leading you all to the village will be Kakashi," said Tsunade. Kakashi came out of the shadows of thr room reading his "Paridise" book. He looked at them as they all stared at him blankly shocked, Kakashi then sighed putting the book away.

"I see you still haven't changed Kakashi sensei," mumbled Naruto.

"Don't sass me Naruto geese," said Kakashi nervously.

"So when is this mission getting started?" asked Sasuke.

"Right now," replied Kakashi seriously.

"What? Why so soon?" asked Neji.

"Because, the village Hidden in the Wind has changed it's course going towards our village, and with Orochimaru having complete control over it, that's not good at all," said Tsuande.

"Well just how far are they exactly?" asked Hinata stuttering a little uneasily.

"Twenty miles even or less," replied Jiraiya.

"What?!" they all panicked in unison.

"You all must get moving, failing isn't an option. I wish you all the best of luck," said Tsunade. They all nodded and jumped into the air disappearing from the scene.

"It's all up to them now," said Tsunade.

A cold wind blew in the air as Kakashi and the others hid behind the shadows as they looked up in the sky.

"Where is it?" asked Naruto quietly.

"Shhh," said Kakashi cautiously. He took a small smoke bomb and threw it in the air, and a gold entry gate made out of sharp logs appeared.

"There it is," said Hinata. They all looked at eachother and nodded jumping on the trees, jumping down on the branches. They parachuted themselves to get higher air to reach the invisible ground standing in front of the gate.

"There has to be a backway behind this," whispered Sakura.

"We don't have a choice, we have to come this way," said Kakashi.

"I liked Sakura's plan better, at least that way, we'll have the element of surprise," said Neji.

"You kids will soon learn that it's not always the element of surprise that works on an enemy when they expect you. And element of surprise is not wise when you are not sure of the full status of what the enemy is doing and planning," explained Kakashi taking out his kunai knives.

"So we have to break through," asked Hinata.

"Yeah why not, let's see our welcome committee," smiled Sasuke. Hinata did some hand signs holding her position pointing her hands at the gate looking hesitantly at Naruto. He smiled nodding reassuring her.

"This is it everyone, be on your toes," warned Sakura. Hinata nodded.

"Gravity style: Arial Blades Sonnet jutsu!" cried Hinata. A huge explosion broke the gate open as an orange energy formed blades to hit the gate, slicing through the wind. When the smoke cleared, they all gasped to see burned down buildings and dead bodies everywhere. Some on on the ground and others decorating the roof of the buildings.

"Everyone percede with caution, we're on the enemy's territory so watch where you step, Sakura," called Naruto.

"Right, already on it," said Sakura nodding looking closely around the area. "This place is covered with traps."

"Welcome," said an evil voice from afar. The group turned around to see Orochimaru and Kabuto looking down at them on the roof, surrounded by their ninjas.

"Orochimaru!" said everyone in unison.

"Well, I do appreciate you bringing Sasuke to me. Taking over a village then having my new body delivered to me all in one day. It must be Christmas," said Orochimaru laughing in amusement.

"I don't think so you sick bastard, because you're definately on Santa's naughty list!" said Sasuke angrily throwing a kunai knife at him. Orochimaru stood there smiling as the weapon touched him, a puff of smoke appeared as a log took his spot and fell onto the ground. Everyone gasped.

"The old substitution jutsu? Aren't you too well experienced for these little kindergarden tricks Orochimaru," said Neji angrily. Kabuto laughed as the ninja's all stood up.

"You'll have to deal with us first, and don't forget the traps that are around here as well," said Kabuto as they jumped off the roof with the other ninja's surrounding Naruto and the others.

"Naruto, we'll handle this, you and Sasuke go on ahead and find Orochimaru," said Neji. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and jumped off. Kakashi watched them leave and looked at Sakura, she nodded with comprehension and jumped off after them.

"Oh no you don't!" smiled Kabuto running towards Sakura.

"Wind style: Tornado Ethnicy jutsu!" cried Hinata. She hit Kabuto with a large amount of chakara formed into a tornado as he fell on the ground, Sakura escaping. "You're opponents are us." Hinata spoke boldy as she watched him stand back up healing himself chuckling.

"Ninjas, attack!" he commanded. The ninjas roared running towards them as Neji, Kakashi, and Hinata stood their grounds.

"Everyone stand ready, here they come," warned Kakashi. They all went in charging into each other with attacks as the battle finally began to commence.

Sasuke and Naruto landed further into the village, looking around seeing many beautiful large shrines.

"For a village that's so secretive, you wouldn't think there'd be this many wealthy people that lived here," said Sasuke.

"I'll say Hey Sasuke, you think you're gonna be alright. You know that Orochimaru's after you, I realize that curse mark is still on you but... are you really over it," asked Naruto cautiously looking at the mark on his neck. Sasuke covered his mark and nodded, "I'll be fine, you take that shrine over there and I'll check this one," suggested Sasuke going to the other shrine. Naruto nodded and walked to the abandoned shrine that lied ahead of him.

Walking inside, a thunder storm began to commece in the village a whispering laughter echoed throughout the shrine.

"Naruto, Naruto," a shrill laugh whispered.

"Who's there!" demanded Naruto as he stood his guard holding his kunai knife. Naruto quickly ran into an abandoned room with a small window, in front of a closet stood a shadow knelt down. As the lightening clashed, the light from it reflected from the window to show glowing red eyes and a long snake tongue revealing half of Orochimaru's face.

"You piece of shit! You have no right being here or destroying this village. Just give it up, you're never gonna destroy the leaf village. It's a lost cause!" said Naruto angrily. Orochimaru chuckled looking at Naruto.

"I may have under estimated you years back Naruto, but never will I make that same mistake again. I see, so this was Tsunade's choice, she's no longer a strong Sanin so she sent stronger and younger ones of the new generation. But you see there's only one problem with that," laughed Orochimaru.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be!" said Naruto angrily.

"You may be young and strong but you're also ignorant!" replied Orochimaru as he attacked Naruto with his tongue that was attached by the sword. Naruto quickly moved his head over and tripped him as they began to fight toe to toe with eachother.

Sakura quickly ran into a shrine finding Sasuke there. Sasuke quickly turned around throwing a kunai knife at her that Sakura quickly caught with her fingers.  
"Are you crazy, don't scare me like that. I thought you were the enemy. What happed to Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"They're fine, they're still out there fighting," said Sakura breathing hard dripping wet. Another lightening clashed as Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"It's Orochimaru Sasuke, since when do Kakashi and I ever trust you when it comes to Orochimaru!" barked Sakura.

"Now just calm down, I'm not that same person anymore, you know that," said Sasuke.

"I don't care, you never destroyed Itachi Sasuke!" Sasuke fell quiet and just stared at her shock.

"I will not have Orochimaru come to you at your weakest point to offer you a deal because you want revenge on your older brother and get us all killed in the process because you're so clouded up by revenge. Tell me now Sasuke, tell me!" Sakura got in a fighting position with a look of anger and seriousness. "If you plan on working with that phscyo bastard, tell me now. I will not hesistate to kill you, because then you would be administering to betraying the leaf village and all that you stand for becomming our newest enemy. And I will not allow that." Sasuke looked at Sakura blankly and coldy without saying a word as a large scream was heard throughout the area.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura worried. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other in angst and nodded running off to the shrine he was located at.

On the battle field the scream can be heard as well as Hinata froze looking up into the sky as it began to pour harsher rain and the wind began to picked up.

"Naruto!" cried out Hinata.

"Focus on your life not his!" smiled Kabuto as he punched her in the face.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped through the door to finding the room, beheld to thier faces they found a dead Naruto lying on the floor. A hole punchered through his heart, and a hole in his forehead, his mouth opened in shock as he laid there soaking in his blood. Sakura covered her mouth stepping back, tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed in angst falling on her knees screaming out crying.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" she cried wholeheartedly. Sasuke fell on his knees hitting the floor with his fist cracking the floor.

"Sakura!" said Sasuke trying to get her together. "You have to find Kakashi and the others, tell them! Tell them that this mission is a fail, we have to retreat now! Naruto was our best hope of success for this mission and he's gone now."

"No, it can't be, it just can't!" cried Sakura.

"He's dead Sakura, accept it now so we can move on. The quicker the better, I'll bring him back, but we have to abandon this mission for now, we have to!" said Sasuke shaking some sense into her. Sakura nodded and ran off, his face disgruntled as he walked up to Naruto's dead body looking down at it.

Hinata kicked Kabuto across the face sending him flying as he crashed into a building getting up angered. All of his ninja's were murdered by Kakashi and Neji as it was merely three against one. Kabuto stood up out of the rubble smiling, as he pushed his glasses up, Hinata's group breathing speed increasing out of breath. Hinata looked over at Kakashi.

"I can't lie, Kakashi, I don't know how much more I can take. Even with the Byakugan and being able to take out his vital parts he's able to do the same to me and in addition rejuvinate his cells that he looses. But unlike his advantage I can't heal myself automatically," panicked Hinata whispering breathing hard.

"Stand strong Hinata," encouraged Kakashi.

"He's right Hinata, even though he can heal himself, he can only do it for a certain number of times, it's not forever," said Neji. Hinata whiped the blood from her face breathing hard as she stood her ground while Kabuto charged toward her. Interfering with the attack was Sakura as she grabbed Kabuto throwing him into the air and kicked him into the buildings knocking him through dozen of houses. Everyone looked at her in shock to see her foot glowing bright blue with the chakara going through her body.

"Excellent timing!" said Neji happily. They all then looked at her confused as they seen her face covered in tears, her body shuddering. They all ran over to her, Hinata quickly pushed through them looking down at her eyes panicked as she kneeled on the ground with her.

"Sakura what's wrong, what happened?" asked Hinata worriedly. "Tell me! Why did I hear Naruto screaming?"

"Sakura what happened, where are both Naruto and Sasuke," asked Kakashi omoniously. Sakura broke down to tears speechless shaking her head looking at Hinata hugging her.

"I'm sorry Hinata..." cried Sakura. Hinata froze in shock as her eyes began to blank completely out as she stood there frozen.

"What!?" panicked both Kakashi and Neji shocked.

"Orochimaru, I think Naruto found him, and he killed him. He's dead, Sasuke's bringing his body back here, but he said in the mean time that we have to leave and abandon the mission for now," said Sakura. The rain began to increase with the wind as Hinata began to slowly cry, her body shuddering.

"Naruto..." she mumbled speechlessly as her tears went onto Sakura's arms. "Naruto!" she cried wholeheartedly.

"Hmm, interesting," mumbled Kakashi thinking. Neji turned his head away as tears fell from his eyes. "We have to get out of here and come up with another plan, Naruto was definately vital for this mission to be a success."

"What about Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"He knows where the village is, we'll see him there soon enough. We have to hurry before Kabuto wakes up and prepares his next attack," replied Kakashi. They all nodded and quickly jumped through the entry gate leaving the village dropping down to a tree branch and jumping to the ground, forcing Hinata out with them as she cried calling out Naruto's name.

Many minutes later, the group all stood at the leaf village entry gate waiting for Sasuke with Naruto's body as nothing tears and grief filled the area. In the mist of the forest, a shadow appeared, as the fog began to clear, there, appeared walking towards them was a badly injured Sasuke and a dead Naruto in his grasp. They all stood up in shock running to Sasuke as he just froze with his shaken knees, and fell onto the ground unconscious. The others ran over to him in a panic as Hinata merely ignored Sasuke slowly walking over to Naruto's body covering her mouth at how brutally killed he had been.

In the mist of the trees a dark shadow sat leaning back on a tree watching, as only red eyes glowed in the mist. Kakashi quickly looked over where the shadow had been, but it had disappeared as he looked back down at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Is he alive?" asked Sakura in concern. Kakashi kneeled down to him checking his injuries.

"He's beaten up pretty badly but he'll live yes," said Kakashi taking a closer look at Sasuke's injuries. He had blood all over his body and outfit with similar small holes in his arms. His knees badly bleeding and arms injured. Hinata's cries interefered into the atmosphere as they all sadly looked over at her.

"I wish I could say the same for Naruto..." mumbled Neji sadly. Hinata leaned over Naruto's body crying hysterically.

"Hinata..." said Sakura speechlessly. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder nodding.

"Let her grieve for a while, she of all people definately deserves it," said Kakashi.

"No Naruto don't leave me, you can't die on me now no! you made me promise!," Hinata cried panicking. "YOU MADE ME PROMISE TO ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE AND I KEPT IT!"

At the Hokage shrine Tsunade smiled looking at the village Hidden in the Wind changing it's course as she nodded promisingly.

"Good, it's changing position, Naruto and the others must be winning," said Tsunade hopefully.

"See," said Jiraiya putting his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "I told you you didn't have reason to worry, they're fine." Tsuande smiled nodding agreeing with him. Both of them froze opening their mouth's in shock holding their hearts as they sat down on the floor feeling immense pain. The pain quickly passed as they looked at each other confused in shock.

"What the hell was that all about," asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right that's out of balance. Something's wrong because I feel like--" said Tsuande.

"Yeah I know, like something's missing," replied Jiraiya. They looked at each other in panic and nodded as they quickly ran out of the room and into the village towards the entry gate.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love" : The funeral takes place and Naruto is dead as Hinata and many others grieve over his death. With all eyes on Sasuke, Hinata blames him for his death as she becomes bitter, unable to let his death go. Meanwhile, Orochimaru reveal his plans as to what he will do next since the village has changed it's course. But he is deeply upset, and holding a secret that he's keeping to himself. Next chapter on "My Endless Love." Chapter 3- "Hinata's Heartache and Orochimaru's Wrath!"

* * *

Hey I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry Naruto lovers for those who didn't wanna see him go, but keep reading the story because it'll still get good. Now then, some good news and bad news depending on if you love to read or not. But congratualtions, you made it through the first two chapters which are the longest chapters. Whew! You must be so proud, now that's what I'm talking about when I see adoring fans. You may be growing tired, but here's the good news, unless it's bad news for anyone else, but these are the last chapters that I'm writting that's gonna be long like this. Not to say that all of them will be super short, but it'll be about average size. So sorry for those of you who like super lengthy stories. Now I hope you like it. Remember, review, tell your friends about it, and please give me advise since it is my first story after all. I'll listen. Thanks a mega bunch, so plz review for me okay? Like I said, I'd be greatful if I even get one review. This is Torian, signing off. 


	3. Hinata's Heartak and Orochimaru's Wrath

Hey, thanks for the reviews guys, and sorry for the mix up spell Rewy for Konahomaru, that'll be fixed right away this chapter I assure you. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and send me more reviews and basically doing the things you do, I love you guys! My adoring fans, hey, you keep sending me at least one review, and I promise you, I'll actually dedicate myself to this story to continue updating quicker. I like the story I'm writting, it's just without reviews, I won't be in such a rush to update. But at any rate I love you guys, and I love the reviews, keep it up, you're really lovely people. But I'll stop my chattering and get on with the story for this chapter. So without further a due, I present to you chapter 3 from "My Endless Love" : Hinata's Heartache and Orochimaru's Wrath.

* * *

The whole village mourned over the great loss of their leader, and all had crowded around the Hokage shrine for the funeral. A candle was lit on a stool with Naruto's picture next to it. Each person walking inside filled with sorrow and tears as they each laid a rose in front of Naruto's picture. Hinata sat outside looking despondantly out into the sky as the tears that had been from last night, did not leave since then. 

"Hinata," called a small voice. Hinata stood there just frozen and did not move to see that Sakura and Tenten were standing beside her. They looked at each other with concern as Sakura knelt down to Hinata touching her shoulders.

"I don't know what to tell you Hinata, except that I'm sorry. We'll avenge Naruto's death and destroy Orochimaru I promise," said Sakura. Hinata faintly smiled.

"How many," she whispered shuddering as another tear dropped down onto her outfit. Sakura and Tenten looked at her confused. "How many more people will die by the hands of Orochimaru like this? Loved ones, childeren, siblings, before we can finally destroy him and avenge everyone he's killed. Every wrong he's done, every person who's vowed revenge and failed, only to see him escape time and time again." Tears fell down on her shuddering hands as Tenten grabbed Hinata embracing her with comfort as she broke down into tears.

From the roof looking down on them was Tsunade, tears falling out of her eyes, as she then took out the necklace Naruto had worn around his neck that she had given to each one of her loved ones who vowed becomming Hokage.

"What a waste," mumbled Tsunade as a tear fell from her eye.

"Not exactly," said a voice. Tsunade looked over to see Jiraiya who then sat next to her. "Don't blame yourself Tsunade, there's no way you could have possibly seen this comming." Tsunade broke into tears.

"To see that boy grow in front of my eyes, both in himself and in strength, for his dreams to finally come true only to be snatched from him. It's not right, Hinata probably hates me now," said Tsuande digging her face into her knees crying.

"Tsuande, if anything Hinata is probably proud that Naruto died in the status of being the Hokage protecting his village. He died an honorable death, she'll see that within time," encouraged Jiraiya rubbing her back.

Orochimaru walked back into a dark abandoned temple wearing a look of frustration and anger, his clothes were tathered and he had injuries and scratches all over his body. He picked up a dead body draining it's chakara as the body turned a red rusted brown descentigrating into air.

"Something the matter Lord Orochimaru?" asked a voice from afar. Orochimaru looked up to see Kabuto sitting on a large broken vase putting medicine on his bruises. Orochimaru didn't answer as he walked up to a rusted seat thinking while tapping his fingers. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Yes, where is Sasuke in his right mind indeed," mumbled Orochimaru cautiously. Kabuto looked at him confused.

"What?" Orochimaru ignored Kabuto and focused on his own thoughts thinking about his run in with Sasuke.

**Orochimaru's flashback**_: Sasuke carried Naruto's body over his back walking into the forest. He froze in shock as he noticed out of the shadows appeared Orochimaru. Sasuke then smiled as he sat Naruto down near a tree walking towards him standing his ground glaring at Orochimaru. _

_"Well, so I see you finally found me, or was this your purpose all along," smiled Sasuke. "My purposes does not concern you, but you do know what I want, I guarantee you'll regret defying my demands," said Orochimaru as he walked out of the shadows. The sun shined down on Orochimaru and Sasuke looked at him shocked and smiled. _

_"So I see, if that's the game you wish to play then fine. What your enemy must have thought once they beheld their muderer must have been quiet the sight," said Sasuke. Orochimaru looked at him disgruntled. _

_"You see what you've done to me, this will not go on forever, it ends now. You've embarrassed me by slipping through my fingers for the last time!" said Orochimaru._

_"Well then try your best, just what are you waiting for exactly," smiled Sasuke beckoning him to him. _**: Orochimaru's flashback over. **

Orochimaru hit the wall punching the whole section of the wall out hitting another building, Kabuto looked back at him in deep fear shuddering.

"Lord Orochimaru, what's wrong?" he panicked. Orochimaru walked out as he began to randomly destroy building and trees.

"Sasuke will not make a mockery of me! He must be destroyed before he learns the power he really posses that he was not suppossed to obtain. He has already locked into that power somewhat. This cannot continue any longer, he will either join me where I can keep an eye on him, or he must be killed," said Orochimaru. He heard a small gasp and quickly turned around to see an injured man crawling on the floor looking helplessly at Orochimaru.

"Please, help me," he pleaded. Orochimaru looked at him in disgust and annoyance. He walked up to the injured man lifting him up by his throat with his long tongue strangling him to death as he picked up a sword cutting his body in half stabbing him relentlessly, as the man screamed in agony until death finally took him. His blood covering Orochimaru's body. Kabuto stood there helpless looking at Orochimaru's rampage as he finally stopped stabbing the man. Orochimaru slowly looked over at Kabuto smiling as he dropped the corpse, Kabuto shuddering in fear stepping back a little.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said simply.

"Y-Y-Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto studdered in fear.

"We must be rid of Sasuke or have him join us, how we do it does not matter to me. Sasuke has obtained a power he wasn't meant to obtain."

"Any ideas on how to do that master?"

"That is where you come in Kabuto, come back to me with a plan that sounds decent. If not, then you will force me to just kill you." Kabuto gasped shocked. "I've come too far to have dead weight hanging on to me, if you're here you might as well make yourself useful."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto in nervousness bowing.

"You failed me once Kabuto by not killing off Naruto's wench and her friends letting them escape, do not make it a habit."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru smiled.

"Now, as far as Sasuke is concerened he won't prove too much trouble, I have something up my sleeve for him too that'll completely blow him away. He has something that I want, and let's just say the information that I have, is something he'd better hope that no one else is able to find out. Otherwise," Orochimaru chuckled. "He'll be a dead man anyway."

"Lord Orochimaru," called Kabuto. Orochimaru looked at him in annoyance.

"What," replied Orochimaru.

"The village Hidden in the Wind has changed course from going towards the direction of the Hidden in the Leaves village, to going away from your target sir."

"Fool!" cried out Orochimaru in anger punching him hard in the forehead. Kabuto crashed into more trees on the ground as Orochimaru looked down at him. "You honestly think that I was not aware of such important news? The village Hidden in the Leaves is not my target at this moment. I thought it was proved nine years ago that trying to attack that village with shinobi from one village was not going to work. No, I'm thinking bigger now."

Kabuto weakly stood up wipping the blood off his forehead breathing hard. "And what do you have in mind sir," asked Kabuto.

"It's simple really, we're going to gather more people to join us, and turn all the villages and nations against the village Hidden in the Leaves, and of course I will be the one controlling them all. Falling under my trap I shall finally have my revenge crushing that village." Orochimaru tilted his head back and began to laugh insanely as the village Hidden in the Wind began to continue on it's couse elsewhere.

Sasuke laid in the hospital bed tossing and turning as sweat began to spill out of his body, his breathing speed increasing as the dream he was having looked blurry and slow motion.

**Sasuke's Dream: **_A vision of Orochimaru appeared looking at him, spinning around in circles laughing. He then dissappeared as Sasuke became ingulfed in darkness as snake fangs began to surround him, he ran to quickly escape. Sasuke screamed in pain touching the mark on his neck as it glowed burning red. _

_An injured Sasuke walked over to Naruto's dead body, that leaned on the tree, his injuries were serious as his arms were messed up and he was limping, scratches all around his body. Picking Naruto up as he had his arm wrap around his neck, as he held on to his stomach to keep him balanced. _

_"You're quite the specimen Sasuke," said a voice. Sasuke's eyes dialated in shock as he turned around to see Orochimaru still there. _

_"You're not dead yet!" panicked Sasuke. _

_"You're only and best chance of finally getting rid of me is the body that's tied around your neck, and he's gone," laughed Orochimaru. Sasuke shuddered in anger._

_"You bastard!" _

_"Call me whatever you want Sasuke, but nothing justifies you for the decisions you had with this as well. The people in the leaf village will never except you now, you're tainted, at first I thought they were able to contain the mark, I'm glad I was wrong other wise."_

_"Damn you! __That mark had nothing to do with anything."_

_"Oh, do tell I can't wait to hear this one, and you know what Sasuke, you can't blame anyone but yourself this time." Orochimaru began to laugh insanely echoing through his head._**: Sasuke's Dream end.**

Sasuke began to toss and turn still hearing Orochimaru's laughs in his head as he screamed waking up. He sat up scratching his head as he looked over to see a vase filled with sunflowers inside with a card beside it. Dressed in bandages around his left arm and stomach, he looked over and a fist came clashing into his face as he broke through the door hitting the wall.

"What the hell!" said Sasuke trying to stand up, but he quickly fell back on the ground from the injuries in his knees. His vision became blurry as it came together to see in front of him stood an angry Hinata, holding her back were Ino and Tenten.

"That's enough Hinata!" snapped a voice in a whisper. Sasuke turned over to see Neji wearing his black kimono. He helped Sasuke up and carried him to the bed for him to lay down.

"That's enough?" mumbled Hinata under her breath, tears falling down her eyes.

"This was not Sasuke's fault, stop acting childish."

"And how do you know, huh? You weren't there! You send Sasuke and Sakura to go protect Naruto, and look what still happens!"

"Shhh, Hinata, calm down," encouraged Tenten.

"Calm down? Calm down! For what, he probably helped killed Naruto for all we know and we're gonna let him live. He didn't give him a chance so why should we!"

"Hinata come on, you're making it worse for yourself," pleaded Ino. Sakura walked in the room in shock to see the rubbles on the floor and the hole in the wall.

"What happened here?" Sakura panicked.

"Hinata, believe me when I say that I was not responsible for Naruto's death," mumbled Sasuke solemly as Sakura gasped. "He was my best friend, you think I'm not hurting too?"

"Bullshit!" cried out Hinata as she slapped him across his face grabbing him by his collar. "You're a liar."

"Hinata, Sasuke's telling you the trueth. I was with him when we found Naruto, the room appeared to be in a great struggle but he was definately killed by Orochimaru," said Sakura calmly. Tenten and Ino tried to gently pull Hinata off Sasuke but she stayed put still not moving an inch as she looked at Sasuke coldly kneeling down to him. She looked at the mark on his neck and grimaced at him.

"You and that damn curse mark, I don't care what anyone says, you're a killer. And I'll avenge Naruto myself. You've just created a new enemy Sasuke. Seeing your face makes me sick you know that? And as far as I'm concerned that mark represents Orochimaru. You're just like him as far as I'm concerned, heartless and always playing games. You're no different from him at all, you don't deserve to walk the same ground as man," said Hinata bitterly as she harshly let him go pushing him to the wall of his bed. She looked down at him coldly and walked off, as Sasuke stood there in shock speechless.

Ino walked over to Sasuke touching his hands reassuringly smiling. "Don't listen to her Sasuke," encouraged Ino.

"Yeah, she's been like this all day with everyone, trust me. She's just totally in the I hate the world sorda mood now," said Neji. Sasuke still remained silent as the others sat in the room with him for a while, telling him about the funeral.

Hours later, Sasuke was released from the hospital, he had remained quiet throughout the whole time. He sat on a hill looking out over towards the leaf village as the wind gently blew.

"Need any company," said a voice. Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi sitting in a tree over him reading a pink book. He quickly got rid of it and jumped down landing next to Sasuke sitting with him. It was quiet between them for a moment until Kakashi finally broke the silence.

"So the funeral was today, did you go?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I was able to pay my respects before I came here," replied Sasuke solemly.

"What's the matter, Hinata got to you already," asked Kakashi.

"What? Is it that obvious."

"I can't really blame her, you have to tell me Sasuke, what really happened back there. You took far too long comming back with Naruto's body. There's obviously no doubt that you ran into Orochimaru as beat up as you were, so what happened?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke said nothing for a moment and plainly looked up into the sky thinking as the wind began to gently blow.

"He tried to get me to join him, in so many words," replied Sasuke.

"And?"

"Of course I denied his offer."

"I'm no fool Sasuke, you're gonna have to give me more than that, you'll make me think that you're hidding something." Sasuke sighed heavily.

**Sasuke's story flashback: **_Orochimaru continued his insane laughter as he looked down at Sasuke merely chuckling._

_"You're finished Sasuke," said Orochimaru._

_"Don't try me Orochimaru," warned Sasuke._

_"Or what? After what just happened and all the injuries you have, do you really think you're in a position to be calling orders right now." Sasuke gasped in shock breathing hard as Orochimaru chuckled. "Either way Sasuke, I can destroy you."_

_Sasuke growled angrily. "You sick bastard, there's no point in trying to hold me back when I'm most vulnerable."_

_"Sasuke, you and I both know no one in that village will really accept you, your most loyal friend did and look what happened to him? Forget it Sasuke, you're marked by me, you are me in my essence. Join me Sasuke, and I promise you you'll learn more from me than what you could ever learn from that broken down village. You came to me for power before do you not recall? It's only a matter of time, think about it, we could actually succeed enough for you to defeat your brother Itachi once your stronger. And we'll succeed by doing something your village was never able to supply to you, power. And you can finally move on, and be able to rebuild your clan. What do you say, there's only one answer you can say," smiled Orochimaru taking his hand out. _

_Sasuke looked down at Naruto on the ground as he then looked back at Orochimaru smiling. "I don't care what disadvantage I'm in against you Orochimaru, I still say fuck that deal, I'm not interested!" he cried out charging towards him. Orochimaru gasped in shock with a look of anger as Sasuke delivered a solid blow to Orochimaru's face. _**:Sasuke's story flashback over.**

"Orochimaru and I continued fighting until then, then I used my fire style jutsu to hit the trees as a smokescreen for me to get Naruto's body and escape," Sasuke finished explaining.

"Hmm," said Kakashi.

"Anything else? That's all that really happened between us," said Sasuke.

"I suppose it sounds like a solid story," said Kakashi. "_But I'll still keep my eyes on you Sasuke, I can't help but wonder if you're not telling me something,_" thought Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Sasuke!" called a voice. The boys turned around to see Ino running up the mountain towards them. "Have you seen Hinata, she's been missing for hours."

"What!" the boys panicked in unison.

"I thought Tsuande told one of you to keep your eyes on her and she got away," asked Kakashi shocked.

"Sorry," mumbled Ino in regret.

All the villagers went around looking throughout the village, Sakura finally thought and frowned. "There's ony one other place she could be," said Sakura.

They all ran inside the chapel where Hinata was suppose to have her wedding, lying in front of them was Hinata at the arch wearing her wedding dress crying, embracing herself.

"Hinata!" everyone cried. They all ran up to her, the girls comforting her as Hinata's tears continued to echo as her make-up fell all over her wedding dress.

"Hinata where were you," said Tenten softly.

"Yeah, everyone in the village was looking for you," said Ino. Sakura frowned looking back at Kakashi and Sasuke who stood in the door way of the scene watching her. Hinata quickly grabbed her kunai knife in her sash tied around her waiste.

"Hinata no!" cried Sakura.

"Hinata, what are you doing!" panicked Neji.

"It's not worth it," mumbled Hinata as she stood up holding the kunai knife shuddering. Everyone gasped.

"Hinata don't!" cried Ino in panick. Hinata cried and took the knife and began to cut her hair off into the same style she had when she was twelve, the way Naruto had met her. Everyone gasped as Hinata fell down to her knees smiling faintly holding the kunai knife as she began carving signs into her arm, blood spilling everywhere as whatever the sign was became incarved completely in her skin. Smiling faintly, she dropped the kunai knife on the floor as it rattled echoing in the chapel. Everyone looked at her speechless unable to say anything as her tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Now, it is complete. This mark, is a sign, this sign means life, so that it will always remind me why I must live. Why I'm here, and a reason why I should fight," said Hinata as she began to cry. Sakura walked up to her with a hancherchief as she began to wipe the blood from her arms sadly. Konahomaru hesitantly walked up kneeling down to her, Hinata looked up to him to see a flower in her face. Konahamaru smiled uneasily.

"Let's go home Hinata, I believe that it's still worth it," said Konahomaru. Hinata gasped looking at Konahomaru as she went into his arms hugging him crying as Konahmaru pat her back in comfort. Sasuke looked at the scene turning his head, a tear rolling off his face as he walked out the chapel. Kakashi watched as he left and Tsuande came over to Kakashi staring at him, Kakashi nodded as they looked back at Hinata crying giving her a sad sympathetic look shaking their heads sadly, leaving also. Her friends staying, to comfort her.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love": Hinata blocks herself from society as Orochimaru begins to work his magic slowly climbing up his first alley. Meanwhile, the new Hokage has been decided, since Naruto is dead. Sasuke tries to visit Hinata to apologize, but it goes badly as she continues to grieve. Tsunade is in deep trouble as things around the city with foreign affairs seems to be going haywire which doesn't look too good with the other villages and nations. As well as a new face overshadowing over the village. Next time on "My Endless Love" : Chapter 4: Orochimaru's Labrynth Plan.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry if the chapter was a bit, violent with the cutting thing, I swear I'll give you warnings like that ahead of time. Anyways, I hope it was good like I knew it would be. Remember, at least one review, lol, you know I love you guys, believe it or not, it's actually 7:56 in the morning, I didn't sleep for you guys, and I hope the chapter is good enough to prove it. Stay tuned to see what happens next okay. This is Torian, signing off. 


	4. Orochimaru's Labrynth Plan

(snif snif) you guys are gonna totally make me cry. I'm so glad that you're loving my story and think it's awesome. You people are just beautiful, I love you all and I'll continue to update. Thanks for the confidence boost. Now sit back and enjoy, please. You reviewers are my inspiration. So for my first six veiwers that I have, it may be a little lengthy than I planned but I'm dedicating these next 2 chapters just for all to say thanks, because that's how much I love and appreciate you. Now without furthor adue as I stop my chattering here is your next chapter of "My Endless Love": Chapter 4: Orochimaru's Labrynth Plan.

* * *

"What!" screamed an angered voice. 

In the Hokage's meeting room were Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sakura, with Tsuande standing near her desk. Shikamaru stood there shock and sighed scratching his head.

"Man, what a drag."

"Lady Tsuande you can't be serious, he's not even serious," said Sasuke angrily continuing on.

"That's enough out of you Sasuke," chastised Tsunade.

"Lady Tsuande, I can't help but agree with Sasuke, can't I just take the job?" asked Sakura. Tsuande sighed heavily sitting down in her chair looking up at the cieling.

"Listen, all of you are really strong sanin don't misunderstand me, but I'm only choosing what's best for the village. While you all may not see that Shikamaru is not fit to take Naruoto's place as being Hokage. I certainly do, as well as having all the confidence and faith in his skills," explained Tsunade.

"This was suppossed to be Naruto's job not mine, why should I have such a strong responsibility. If anyone's fit to becomming Hokage, then Sasuke should be the next person in line, both he and Naruto were equally matched," said Shikamaru.

"I can carry Naruto's dream how he'd want it to be, I'd give my life to protect this village," said Sasuke. A shadow hung over by the window unnoticed as the person gasped shocked, a tear rolling down their cheek as their face became bitter, and left the scene.

"It is true that Sasuke is actally next in line of becomming Hokage, had something happened to Naruto," said Tsuande as she glared up at Sasuke with caution. "But there are many reasons that remain confidential that brings Sasuke down to not be the most wise decision of being Hokage of this village." Sasuke froze shocked as Sakura looked over at him silently leaning her head down, as a long awkward silence emmerged in the air.

"Look, It's not like this offer isn't the most honerable thing a shinobi could ask for, can't I just deny this," said Shikamaru. Tsunade smiled looking at Shikamaru.

"You can't run away from destiny Shino, believe me I tried and it caught up to me. Naruto's gone now, so. If denying this rank is how you choose to desacrate his memory then so be it, that is not my decision."

"No way your trying to pull a guilt trip over me, why not Sakura?"

"Sakura's not ready yet, indeed she is strong and a powerful shinobi who can definately deal with our foreign affairs. But her powers have yet to bloom the way you boys have, not to say she is weaker than all of you. If she was ready, she would be my first choice for the Hokage position. To decide a Hokage, there are many things one must put into consideration. And I have faith in all of you that handling this village will not be an issue, but my decision is final. So Shikamaru, are you accepting this position or not?"

Shikamaru looked outside the window to behold the village in sight, as he looked over to see Naruto's picture over the past Hokage's the village had had. He sighed heavily. _"Somehow I just know I'm gonna regret this_," thought Shikamaru annoyed.

"Fine, I'll take the Hokage job already. Just get off my back would ya," said Shikamaru giving in shrugging. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"I congratulate you, I wish to see you later on during the evening, in the mean time, this meeting is dismissed." They all nodded as they began to walk out, Tsunade looking over at Sasuke. "Except for you Uchiha." Everyone stopped and looked at Sasuke, as he looked back at Tsuande confused. Everyone nodded and left as Sasuke stood where he was, Sakura closing the door looking at Sasuke concerned.

"Sit down Sasuke," said Tsunade. Sasuke looked around seeing no chairs. "Yes I mean the floor." Sasuke obeyed as he sat on the floor. Tsunade stepped from behind her desk sitting across from Sasuke. A silence emerged between them as Sasuke stared at her with bitterness shuddering in anger.

"It's not fair!" cried out Sasuke.

"How so Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"You and I both know I was next in line for becomming Hokage and you take that away from me. I'm the closest thing to Naruto, I would have carried out his dream being Hokage, and your telling me I was looked over because I have this fucking curse mark? What kind of shit is that!" snapped Sasuke.

"You're wrong!" Tsunade retorted back. Sasuke looked at her shocked confused. "You are not the closest thing to Naruto, if anyone is the closest thing to Naruto it is Hinata not you Sasuke." Sasuke remained quiet saying nothing as his face went into a sad depressed state.

"And furthormore Sasuke, that curse mark is what makes you unstable. You may be a trustnoted friend, but not enough to be a leader of a village that Orochimaru wants to destroy. As long as you have that mark, he can control you at anytime," said Tsunade.

"This curse mark hasn't reacted in years since I had fought Naruto myself when we were teenagers, times have changed," said Sasuke. Tsunade stood up walking to the window as Sasuke watched her every move, standing up, he followed her. Tsuande looked at Sasuke as she slid open the door stepping outside onto the balcony that oversaw the village as the wind blew.

"Take a look at that Sasuke." Sasuke turned looking at the village seeing how peaceful the scene looked.

"I continually want this village to stay this way, it's calm and balanced. If there was anything you said that was right that I do agree with you on, it's that times has changed. No one wants a leader representing them to be unbalanced Sasuke. That's what that curse does. So of course you are not a normal shinobi." Sasuke looked down discouraged bawling his fist frustrated.

"I am not Orochimaru, I am not his essence!" Sasuke snapped. Tsuande looked at him seriously.

"No you're not Orochimaru, and you have yet to be his essence. But you are merely his seed, do some research so that you may see the trueness of the kind of mark you have on your neck Sasuke. Because I don't really think you're fully comprehending the situation"

Sasuke said nothing. "Besides, you are going to trial," continued Tsuande.

"What! Don't tell me everyone in the village actually thinks that I killed Naruto, I was with Sakura when we found him!" said Sasuke in shock.

"You and I both know that there are many jutsu's that you can use to be able to still find a way to kill Naruto, this is exactly how the board sees the situation at this point."

"You don't seriously believe this bullshit do you Lady Tsunade!? This is ludacris."

"I'm merely giving you a fair warning of a notice you'll be getting when you get home so that you know ahead of time. If you are seriously telling the trueth than it should not be of worry to you Sasuke."

"But then everyone here will think I'm a murderer, and treat me different. I've watched for years how people treated Naruto when they knew he had the Nine Tailed Fox demon dormented inside of him. I don't want the same thing." Tsuande sighed heavily looking at Sasuke touching his shoulders as her other hand rubbed his back encouragingly.

"I had nothing to do with this Sasuke, and while this is true it will only last for a short time."

"So the board believes exactly what Hinata believes I see," mumbled Sasuke.

"Huh?" Tsuande said looking at him confused.

**Sasuke's moment flashback: **

_"Hinata, believe me when I say that I was not responsible for Naruto's death," mumbled Sasuke solemly as Sakura gasped. "He was my best friend, you think I'm not hurting too?"_

_"Bullshit!" cried out Hinata as she slapped him across his face grabbing him by his collar. "You're a liar."_

_"Hinata, Sasuke's telling you the trueth. I was with him when we found Naruto, the room appeared to be in a great struggle but he was definately killed by Orochimaru," said Sakura calmly. Tenten and Ino tried to pull Hinata off Sasuke but she stayed put still not moving an inch as she looked at Sasuke coldly kneeling down to him. She looked at the mark on his neck and grimaced at him._

_"You and that damn curse mark, I don't care what anyone says, you're a killer, and I'll avenge Naruto myself. You've just created a new enemy Sasuke. Seeing your face makes me sick you know that? And as far as I'm concerned that mark represents Orochimaru. You're just like him as far as I'm concerned, heartless and always playing games. You're no different from him at all, you don't deserve to walk the same ground as man," said Hinata bitterly as she harshly let him go pushing him to the wall of his bed. She looked down at him coldly and walked off, as Sasuke stood there in shock speechless._**: Sasuke's moment flashback over.**

Tsuande looked at him shocked as she listened to Sasuke's story about what happened at the hospital.

"So, is that how everyone really feels about me," asked Sasuke. Tsunade was speechless as Sasuke removed her hand from him looking at her bitterly. "I don't need you, I don't need any of you, I'll prove my innocence and show all of you who's really controlling this mark!"

Sasuke jumped away from her leaving, heading into the village, Tsunade frowned and turned around in caution. "Who's there!" Tsunade demanded taking out a kunai knife. Tsunade saw afar from her, two figures, one taller than the other as they ran off. Tsuande watched them run off bewildered putting her kunai knife away. "What was that all about?"

Orochimaru stood in the middle of the village, his body glowing red steering the village into the direction to the next village. The Village Hidden in the Earth. Orochimaru landed the village Hidden in the Wind not too far from the village. Orochimaru sighed sweating out of breath breathing hard as he looked up chuckling. "Kabuto," he called. Kabuto came out of a building, the wounds all healed looking at Orochimaru.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto.

"25 miles west from here is the village Hidden in the Earth, and 40 miles east from here is the village Hidden in the Metal. The only thing I want you to do is go to the village Hidden in the Earth as my advisor. You'll represent the village Hidden in the Wind as well as myself, as I am now let's just say, their newly adopted Hokage," smiled Orochimaru.

"Are you sure you do not wish for me to go the village Hidden in the Metal, that seems a little far isn't it?" asked Kabuto.

"No, I have buisness to attend to when I go there. All I want you to do is have that village's Hokage or Kazekage to be able to see me by schedualing a meeting with me. I'll work everything out from there."

"What are you planning on doing Lord Orochimaru?"

"Watch a manipulator at work Kabuto, because you may get stuck in my maze of a plan. This will work out just perfectly."

"And the invisible barrier sir?"

"Keep it the way it is for now, as to we will not be having need of it soon enough. Now begone with you, time is awaste and I must be able to time this perfectly. When you have succeeded come here and wait for my furthor instructions." Orochimaru took a headband that had the mark of the village on it off a dead shinobi's face and threw it to Kabuto as he caught it.

"What's this," asked Kabuto.

"You'll be needing that, that's the only way you're going to be able to represent who you are," said Orochimaru getting one for himself. They both put it over their foreheads as Orochimaru transformed into a woman with long black hair put into a bun, his voice changing to sound his part. Kabuto smiled nodding as he headed off toward the village. Orochimaru took out his old headband from when he used to live in the village Hidden in the Leaves smiling.

"Time to do some excruciating damage," he chuckled running out of the village gate. He jumped into the air landing on a tree as he ran through the forest towards the village Hidden in the Metal.

Hinata laid in her room bawled up in a corner crying as she looked at the picture of her and Naruto. His arms wrapped around her as they smiled, Naruto sticking his thumb up winking. Hinata's room now decorated the exact way the chapel was, her ruined wedding dress lying in the corner of the side.

"Hinata please," called a voice knocking on her house door. Outside were Sakura and Ino carrying roses, but Hinata refused to answer.

"Don't tell me she's angry with us too?" asked Ino worriedly. Sakura frowned.

"_Poor Hinata,_" thought Sakura sadly shaking her head.

"Tenten did warn us that she was like this," said Sakura.

"Yeah, and I think Neji's even getting worried, not that I blame him. Who knows if she's even eatten at all since he died," said Ino. Sakura knocked on the door once more trying to plea with her.

"Hinata please come to the door and talk to us," said Sakura.

"Yeah, we kinda already know you're in there, so can you please come out here and talk to us," pleaded Ino.

Hinata stood up shutting her blinds in her room limping weakly over to her bed as she fell over unconscious, tears continuing to spill from her eyes.

Sakura and Ino looked at eachother sadly and went to the side of her house where her room window would be.

"Oh Hinata," frowned Ino as they came to her window.

"She has her blinds down," mumbled Sakura. Ino looked down sadly.

"Hinata, we came to see you but I guess you really don't feel the need of having company right now," said Ino.

"We have you're favorite roses here for you. When you decide to come out, you can get them on your porch okay," smiled Sakura faintly. She frowned recieving no answer as she went back to the front of her house putting the roses down on her porch leaving. The same shadow figures emerged out of the shadows picking up the roses. They lifted the blinds up in Hinata's room placing them on the foot of her bed and left, leaving both her blinds and window open.

Tsuande walked down the long hallway, Jiraiya walking behind her.

"So I see you've decided to hand the crown down to Shikamaru as Hokage. That's an interesting choice," said Jiraiya.

"Well you and I both know that Sasuke is a whole nother board issue within it's own trials," replied Tsunade.

"Yeah I'll say," said Jiraiya rubbing his hair. "So speaking of trials, exactly what is going on? Why is Sasuke of all people going to trial?"

"It's what we're here to discuss now with the meeting I'm going to, as far as why, that's confidential. But I'm sure you must already have some idea as to why."

"No kidding? Don't tell me that the board is seriously considering that Sasuke is somehow linked to Naruto's death?" Tsuande nodded responding to Jiraiya's theory. "You can't be serious there's no solid ground that he did."

"Correct Jiraiya, but there's not exactly any solid ground that he didn't either. What the board is more concerned about is that curse mark on Sasuke's neck. While we both know some of the secrets that it holds, there are also uncertainties because of what is not known to us."

"Sasuke though? He's learned all of he secrets of controlling the curse mark, he'd never kill Naruto. They've always rivaled each other true, but they were best friends and made sure to draw the best out of one another. Don't tell me that you actually believe this craziness Tsuande?"

Tsuande sighed stopping at a door in front of her touching the handle. "This is where I must leave you now Jiraiya, but I do appreciate you taking me this far. As for Sasuke, I cannot speak on a matter that I did not witness. I am indifferent to this situation, but if he is or isn't responsible or even partly responsible. When we set up this trial for Sasuke, all of the proof and theories will be shown to me to effect my decisions rather he is or not," said Tsuande. Jiraiya smiled.

"You know you're quite the strong woman Tsuande, are you sure you don't wanna consider going out with me on a date already," Jiraiya smiled blushing leaning towards her face. Tsuande sighed annoyed pushing him out of her face.

"I told you before and I'll say it again. Not a day in your life, it didn't work when we were kids and it's not gonna work this time," said Tsunade lazily looking at him untrusting.

"Well I tried," chuckled Jiraiya uneasily shrugging.

"Well Jiraiya this is where I leave you behind, I'll meet with you whatever next time that is. You can never stay in one spot," smiled Tsuande. Jiraiya nodded walking off leaving her as Tsuande turned around looking up at the long brown wooden door. "_I just hope for your sake Sasuke you and Jiraiya are right, the board doesn't usually get me into these sorts of affairs unless deemed important or extremely nessassary,_" thought Tsuande.

Tsuande walked inside a dark room closing the door, inside was a huge screen that lied at the end of the table. Over the table was one single lamp suspended over them, there were twenty-five buisness chairs total. Twelve on each side and one at the end of the table that laid opposite of the screen. Tsunade walked over to the chair at the end sitting down as the lamp began to shake, you could see all the chairs filled with ninja's wearing long hats (the same kind the Hokage off the show used to wear only theirs were black) that halfway covered their faces. They all bowed their heads down to Tsunade as she then nodded for them to proceed.

"We are glad that you could meet with us Lady Tsuande on such short notice," said a male voice.

"Short notice?" mumbled Tsuande. "When exactly were you planning on having the trial if it's such short notice."

"As little as tomorrow, this has to end Lady Tsuande. We warned you that that curse mark on the boy would only turn on us in time," said a female voice.

"Not always, there too is another here residing in this village who survived the curse," replied Tsunade.

"You don't seem to undestand Tsunade," said a more manly voice, his eyes glaring at her. "The boy was a danger to begin with, unlike our other, she did not use the curse mark for her own bidding as Sasuke had done so often. Rather it was nessassary or not."

"Lady Tsunade," called another female. "Naruto died a very unnatural death."

"Did you forget who we were dealing with, we can hardly call Orochimaru natural, more like supernatural. I mean come on, he makes his own experiments trying to create all kinds of jutsus. All Orochimaru wants from Sasuke is for him to be his lab rat to conduct experiments on. Because he's sick like that," explained Tsuande.

"While you speak the trueth on one thing Lady Tsuande, Sasuke does seem to be a key for Orochimaru," said another female.

"Exactly, and at least Sasuke's here for us to keep an eye on right? We'll be able to see the stages and the changes the marks make so that we'll be able to come together and know how to deal with it," said Tsuande.

"I say if it's such a hassle we should just destroy the boy and get it over with, that way neither side wins, not Orochimaru, neither us," said a male voice. Everyone began to utter in small talk nodding their heads.

"NOW JUST WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! I CALL AN ORDER TO THIS COURT NOW!" called out Tsuande in fury as she hit her fist across the table. Everyone began to simmer down staring at her.

"Look Sasuke's a good kid, and believe it or not rather Naruto's skills were better or not, Sasuke, I still believe contains the power we need to destroy Orochimaru. We've all had our experiences I'm sure with Orochimaru and his tragedies, but I'm sure by trying to understand more about that mark Sasuke has and keeping him protected from Orochimaru and keep him inline. We should be able to learn more about Orochimaru and be able to find his weak spot. Do we really want to get rid of something that hold's such an advantage to us," said Tsuande. Everyone began to whisper nodding agreeing with her as she continued. "We have Sasuke, let's make the best of it. There has to be a deeper reason why he wants him."

"While this is true, we all know what Orochimaru really wants is Sasuke's body, and why not? He's of the Uchiha Clan, as well as the Sharingan in his possession. It's not exactly a bad trade off," said another male voice.

"That may be true but take it from someone who knows Orochimaru, I think it's something more, if we can just figure it out," pleaded Tsunade.

"This mark is not the case nor the stake we are here for, it is obvious to say that you have a personal relationship with this boy whatever it may be. This only forces me to believe that we're working with his advantage here. Do you not believe that Sasuke is responsible for Naruto's strange demise, or at least partially at fault?" asked another woman. Tsunade remained silent and frowned turning her face away.

"This all goes back in to the whole reason of this meeting. Sasuke's trial and the settings to it. It is something that must be discussed. Now while I know you had a strong bond with the intended Hokage and probably with Sasuke as well Lady Tsunade, you are intitled to your opinons it's true. But you are not to put these opinons to his favor and advantage during this trial, and judge him accordingly like any other in such a situation if it were someone else, do you understand," chastised a man speaking in a deep expression. Tsunade turned back to them nodding.

"Now, on to further buisness, what about the case," said the woman who spoke from the beginning.

Kabuto walked into the grounds carrying a clipboard approaching the Hokage's shrine gate that was in the village Hidden in the Earth, which was located deep underground inside a cave. Two guards stood at the gate looking down at Kabuto who wore a royal blue drape around his neck, pushing his glasses up.

"What is your buisness here," said one of the guards.

"Oh I'm here to see the Hokage about a matter that is very urgent," said Kabuto bowing. The second guard walked up to him looking at his headband.

"I've never seen a sign like this before, and what village are you representing?" asked the second guard.

"Oh my apologies, I'm am the Hokage's advisor Kabuto, from the village Hidden in the Wind representing Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said bowing.

"Are we to assume that he has dispatched you here?"

"Yes sir, it is an urgent matter that the Hokage needs to deal with."

"Nice try, who are you," said the first guard taking his kunai knife out. Kabuto gasped, his eyes averting. "Everyone knows the village Hidden in the Wind is a mere myth."

"That..is...enough," commanded an old wise voice. The guards foze turning around to see an old man wearing a long brown and green kimono, wearing black sandles.

"Hokage sir!" the guards said in unison bowing.

"It is indeed true that the village Hidden in the Wind very well exist. But if you intented to come to the outside world, things must be very grave," said the Hokage.

"Yes sir, it is indeed as aweful as what we thought possible, I am merely here to schedual a meeting with you for the Hokage of our leader so that you may be able to talk of these matters into detail," bowed Kabuto.

"Well follow me on inside then, and explain to me what's going on," said the Hokage. He turned around walking inside as Kabuto smirked standing up pushing his glasses up following behind him.

Orochimaru went onto the dock where the transportation of stocks were, as he did some hand signs.

"Shadow Clone jutsu" he mumbled. He made one copy of himself that smiled back at him. He took the copy's headband off and replaced it with the headband of the leaf village. "You know what to do." Orochimaru smiled as the woman clone ran into the docks destroying the trade ships and weapons. The ninja's from the village all quickly ran outside to fight Orochimaru's copy as more copies that were of different people and faces were also by the original's copy side wearing the same head band.

"What! the leaf village, that's impossible, they're our allies!" cried one of the ninja's.

"It doesn't matter, get them. Someone call the Kazekage now and get her updated on this immediately," cried another ninja. Two other ninja's nodded jumping off in another direction disappearing from the scene while Orochimaru remaining hidden laughed as he slithered into the village pass the distracted guards. Orochimaru made more copies of himself as his copies transformed into different people and began attacking the village. Orochimaru stood in the village laughing like a maniac as the others began to fall in battle unto their death.

"Kazekage ma'am!" cried a ninja running into her office. The Kazekage turned around, she wore a silver kimono, her nails made out of metal, her eyes silver.

"The village is under attack, and get this, the enemy is the leaf village!" cried the other ninja. The Kazekage gasped shock looking at them.

"Are our shinobi out there?" asked the Kazekage.

"They're doing the best that they can," said the first ninja.

"Our stocks were stolen earlier today as well as some of our trades becomming destroyed, could they have possibly been responsible," mumbled the Kazekage.

"It appears so," said the second ninja.

"It matters not, get everyone to saftey and get all the shinobi out for battle now!" the Kazekage commanded. They nodded disappearing. The Kazekage quickly ran outside in shock that over half of her village was destroyed.

"What is the means of this, because attacking this village is definately the wrong route to take," said the Kazekage getting in battle form. Shinobi quickly appeared by her side. "Attack!"

Hinata laid in her bed tossing and turning as the day of seeing Naruto's body played back and forth inside of her head. She screamed waking up, weakly standing up, she looked down to see roses at the foot of her bed. She looked at the roses confused.

"I wonder how these got here?" she mumbled confused and distant. There was another knock at her door, Hinata walked to the door to see standing there was Konahomaru. "Go away!"

"Hinata, can't I at least come in to see if you're alive? Everyone's worried about you," replied Konahomaru sadly. "I'm worried about you. Please, Naruto was important to me too, and you're the closest thing to him I got left. Please." Hinata froze looking at the door knob as she gave in and slowly opened the door beckoning him inside.

Konahamru walked inside Hinata's room and gasped in shock at the beauty of her room. "_This is the decorations at the chapel for her and Naruto's wedding that would've taken place,_" thought Konahomaru. Hinata stood in the doorway not saying anything staring down at him, her engagement ring still on her finger. Konahamaru smiled.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot, here, I meant to give you this," said Konahamaru. Out of his pocket, he took out a gold ring with diamonds decorated around it. Hinata gasped shocked.

_"It's beautiful_," thought Hinata speechlessly.

"Naruto wanted me to give that to him to put on your finger at your wedding," said Konahamaru.

"You were the ring barer," said Hinata happily smiling as tears fell from her cheek. Konahamaru nodded.

"I thought you'd want it," said Konahamaru as Hinata accepted the ring nuzzling her face on it, her smile not erasing.

"Oh Konahamaru...thank you," said Hinata hugging him.

"You know Hinata, you're pretty strong. I've always looked up to you and Naruto like you were my older siblings. You're a great big sister."

Hinata merely chuckled faintly closing her eyes shaking her head. "I don't think I'm as strong as you thnk I am, and if you see me as a big sister then I'm pretty sure some of the things I've done aren't exactly a good influence."

"I can't really blame you Hinata. We'll get revenge, it's not over. Orochimaru will pay for this, and in the end you can at least try to lead your life in peace as best as possible." Hinata said nothing as she just stood there to her thoughts. "I beleive in you Hinata. That you'll do the right thing in the end. You always told me, don't let your grief cloud your judgement, now I'm telling you the same thing. My grandpa always told me if you let anger and revenge cloud your thoughts and purposes, than you are already dead. Just a body controlled by your own mind," said Konahamru. He stood up and walked outside closing the door leaving as Hinata stood there shocked falling down to her knees speechless, unable to say anything as she leaned her head down sadly.

As Konahamaru walked off the two shadows watched from afar, the bigger shadow left as the smaller shadowed continued to keep an eye on Konahamaru. The bigger shadow came back pulling the smaller shadow towards it to follow, the smaller shadow nodded obeying and went off into the distance, going the opposite direction.

"That sounds horrible," said the Hokage. Kabuto bowed as he held his clipboard.

"The leaf village is planning on not only destroying your economy and trades, but as we speak they are on their way to take over your village to create a whole entire new empire," said Kabuto.

"And how is it you are aware of this information, why should I trust your Hokage by what he says," asked the Hokage.

"Because Hokage, they attacked our village sir, and as we speak, attacking to the village not so far from here. It would only make since that they'd come for yours next sir," said Kabuto showing the Hokage his clipboard with information. The Hokage flipped through the clipboard shaking his head confused scratching his head confused.

"Oh my..." said the Hokage. "Does Orochimaru have any allies to help fight back this new threat?"

"I believe that that's exactly why he wishes to have a meeting with you in our village. We haven't settled not too far from your village," said Kabuto. The Hokage nodded giving Kabuto his clipboard back.

"Tell Orochimaru that I except his invitation, and we shall meet the marrow of dawn," said the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage, you will not regret this I assure you," bowed Kabuto. "We always need more allies." Kabuto walked out of the meeting room smiling pushing his glasses up lightly chuckling, going back to the village Hidden in the Wind, not to far fom there.

The board remained quiet as Tsuande looked at them discussing Sasuke's trial at matter.

"I do not understand, what point is there having this trial? If such of this is the case, why isn't Sakura being tried?" asked Tsunade.

"She has been," said a female voice. "And she has been found not guilty."

"What happened at this crime scene for you to assume that Sasuke has possibly been involved here. What exactly am I missing here?" asked Tsuande.

"It appears to be everything, so let us fill you in," said an older wiser man's voice spoke. They all looked up at the screen viewing Naruto's body, then another body appeared who's body was just as badly messed up.

"As you can see in the second picture, there are some similar marks on this victim's body as there is Naruto's," said a woman's voice.

"Yes, this is a picture from the chunin exam taken nine years back that Sasuke had battled in the Forest of Death." Tsunade gasped.

"And in each picture this was done by Sasuke with the curse mark active."

"This can also be done by Orochimaru with the Hell Oath jutsu," said Tsunade holding her arm up. A bandage covered it as she unwrapped it, a burning hole inside of her skin being revealed. "So that actually proves nothing, and I'm not impressed yet. So far I can't help but think and wonder if Sasuke is innocent and someone in this whole group is the controller and is really after Sasuke for their own personal reasons that I do not understand. This meeting is of no use to my presence. Do as you see fit, I'll be at the trial tomorrow of course, but if that is your only defence, it proves nothing," explained Tsunade standing up. She left the room going back to her meeting room leaving the board speechless looking at one another.

Sasuke walked to his house, on his door was a note from the board about his trial.

"Tomorrow, awe hell what else is new," mumbled Sasuke burning the notice in his hand. Tsuande's words flashed inside of his head.

**Flashback: **

_"You and I both know I was next in line for becomming Hokage and you take that away from me. I'm the closest thing to Naruto, I would have carried out his dream being Hokage, and your telling me I was looked over because I have this fucking curse mark? What kind of shit is that!" snapped Sasuke._

_"You're wrong!" Tsunade retorted back. Sasuke looked at her shocked confused. "You are not the closest thing to Naruto, if anyone is the closest thing to Naruto it is Hinata not you Sasuke." Sasuke remained quiet saying nothing as his face went into a sad depressed state._

_"And furthormore Sasuke, that curse mark is what makes you unstable. You may be a trustnoted friend, but not enough to be a leader of a village that Orochimaru wants to destroy. As long as you have that mark, he can control you at anytime," said Tsunade._

_"This curse mark hasn't reacted in years since I had fought Naruto myself when we were teenagers, times have changed," said Sasuke. Tsunade stood up walking to the window as Sasuke watced her every move, standing up, he followed her. Tsuande looked at Sasuke as she slid open the door stepping outside onto the balcony that oversaw the village as the wind blew._

_"Take a look at that Sasuke." Sasuke turned looking at the village seeing how peaceful the scene looked._

_"I continually want this village to stay this way, it's calm and balanced. If there was anything you said that was right that I do agree with you on, it's that times has changed. No one wants a leader representing them to be unbalanced Sasuke. That's what that curse does. So of course you are not a normal shinobi." Sasuke looked down discouraged bawling his fist frustrated._

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered bitterly.

"Sasuke," called a calm voice. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura and Ino walking towards him.

"I'm sorry about your trial," said Sakura.

"Yeah we heard," said Ino sadly.

"So what, are you gonna say I'm strange and dangerous too Ino," said Sasuke.

"No, never Sasuke!" replied Ino. Sasuke walked up to Sakura grimacing at her.

"I already know somebody else does," said Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke that's not fair, I never said that!" retorted back Sakura.

"You were about to kill me on that mission right before we found Naruto!"

"I only questioned your loyalty out of caution Sasuke, I would have never attacked you if you would have given me the right answer."

"You're full of shit Sakura."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I'm just a little pissed off, and I honestly don't mean to act like a bitch okay. Just stay out of my way, I'm not in a very pleasant mood." Sasuke walked past them as Tenten called out to them.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Ino wait up!" she cried out. Sasuke turned around looking at her confused to see Neji by her side.

"Tenten?" questioned Ino.

"So how did it go with either of you guys, were you able to talk to her?" asked Tenten.

"What are you talking about," asked Sasuke.

"It appears that my cousin has barricaded herself inside of her house. That's not healthy, espeacially for grieving," said Neji.

"She's acting bitchy, what does she want, attention for everyone to feel sorry for her," said Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" said Neji crossed.

"Sasuke!" said Ino.

"I'm serious, she's gonna have to get over it," said Sasuke. Neji tried to charge toward him but Tenten held him back.

"Ignore him Neji, he's obviously in a fucked up mood. But to answer your question, we didn't have much luck either," said Sakura sadly. Without their notice two shadows ran past them.

Neji and Tenten frowned.

"I hope she'll be alright, it was hopeless for us too," said Tenten.

**Tenten and Neji's story flashback: **

_"Hinata we came to see you, Neji and I just thought since you weren't in a better mood to have company yesterday that you'd like some today," said Tenten happily. _

_"We brought you're favorite brownies, to help temperarily turn that smile upside down," said Neji. "Was that really nessassary for me to say," Neji whispered to Tenten._

_"Look, if we come in with optomistic energy we can boost her energy up, anything sad or serious and she'll never get out of this slum," Tenten replied back in a whisper. A kunai knife hit her cheek, a small cut crossed her face as a little blood began to drip down. Neji gasped to see Hinata sitting at the side of her house on the window counter that was her room. _

_"Hinata?" Neji questioned shock._

_"Stay away from me," Hinata mumbled. She went back inside her room as Tenten ran to the door knocking on it._

_"Hinata come on, let's talk, this isn't healthy for you, Hinata!" cried out Tenten. Neji walked up to to Tenten shaking his head as they walked off going home**. : Tenten and Neji's story flashback over.**_

"I mean damn, at least she spoke to you and gave you some kinda response, we got nothing," said Ino.

"That's for sure, and she raised her blinds down on us too," said Sakura. Sasuke stood and thought for a minute walking off.

"Oh no," mumbled Sakura. "Sasuke where are you going!?" But Sasuke said nothing as he continued walking. Everyone looked at each other concerned exchanging looks. Konahamaru broke the moment looking at them confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I hope," said Neji still staring out towards Sasuke.

"I was able to get inside and talk to Hinata," said Konahamaru.

"Really?!" everyone replied happily.

"She smiled for the first time, a real smile," said Konahamaru.

"That's good," said Sakura sighing in relief.

"At least we know we're getting somewhere with her," said Neji.

"Good job kid," said Ino playing in his hair.

"Konahamaru I'm surprised, what'd you say to get in," asked Sakura.

"Eh, I have my ways," he replied cockily.

"Well we're the ones who warmed her up in a nice mood for you!" sai Ino.

"Yeah, right, okay," said Konahamaru sarcastically as they all laughed.

Tsunade stood up in shock looking down at her paper work inscription to the village Hidden in the Earth that had in big capital letters 'OBSOLETE' she looked at other trades from other nations that said the same thing.

"What the hell!" she panicked. Tsunade ran out the room to the stock holders to see their supplies and trades going down. Money had been in embezzled, some important files were also missing.

"What on earth is going on here, I don't understand," Tsunade panicked.

The Kazekage stood their shocked as the original copy of the Orochimaru disguised as a woman stood there. All of her shinobi were injured.

"So you're telling me--" said the Kazekage.

"Yes," replied Orochimaru's copy cutting her off. "The leaf village as well as the earth village has joined forces to take over, that is why we're doing this.."

"Impossible! Lie, the leaf village is not our enemy, they remained neutral to the sparking tensions we and the earth village had with one another. Why change their minds now?"

"It's simple really, they sparked a better deal than you could, in the end it's all about who gains what. We call it the survival of the fittest, and I guess you were just...the weakest link." The copy smiled as they all jumped into the air disappearing. Orochimaru from afar transformed back to his regular self, his copies gone as he switched headbands going in as himself.

"Oh no!" said Orochimaru in shock at the village gate. He looked around shocked to see the Kazekage on her knees in shock as he ran to her.

"Kazekage of the Metal village are you okay?" asked Orochimaru in deep concern.

"Who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru, I am the Hokage from the village Hidden in the Wind."

"What are your people doing here, you're always so secretive?"

"I came here to warn you about the attack of the leaf village." Orochimaru looked around sadly. "But I see I was sadly too late."

"What were your purposes here had you made it in time?" asked the Kazekage.

"I was trying to set up a meeting with you to discuss this matter as the leaf village tries to take over all it's nations to create an evil empire. I am in need of allies to stop them, they are strong and I can no longer attempt to do it alone myself." The Kazekage nodded.

"I will still meet and have this meeting with you Orochimaru, but I definately see your cause and support it. You have my fullest support and can dismiss my shinobi at your disposal for battle, I shall be your ally," she said. Orochimaru nodded smiling.

"You have a strong village, we shall discuss more tomorrow at sunset about how to approach this matter with the others. This cause is well worth it, trust me."

Hinata sat on her bed, looking at the mirrior she gasped seeing Sasuke's reflection. She turned around to see no one there, when she looked back around she gasped to see him standing right in front of her.

"You shouldn't be doing this to yourself you know, you think this is actually gonna help you forget a loved one. Take it from someone who's lost their whole family in one day. I tried it, didn't work out so well," said Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up! why are you in my room, this is breaking and entering!" shouted Hinata.

"Not as far as I'm concerned, from all the stories I heard, you don't answer your doors or speak for that matter, so was that all a show?" said Sasuke.

"How dare you, of couse not. So what? You justify yourself by breaking through my window now?!" Hinata said insulted. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, it was already opened."

"And that makes it okay to just come in here right!"

"Bitchin at me isn't gonna help Hinata! Nor anyone else, you got everyone around here worried about you, and shit, what kind of mess is that huh. Stop living in this fantasy world in your room and take life the way it is."

"How dare you talk to me like that in my house, get out!"

"You're not being fair to everyone Hinata, I got my blast and now you're getting yours. Stop sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourself and do somethng about it!"

"Do what exactly huh? It's as hopeless as that curse mark ever being comming off your neck!"

"Hopeless? Man Naruto should be lucky he didn't say 'I do' to you," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"I beg your pardon?" Hinata said insulted.

"You're not the Hinata that I remember nor are you the one Naruto always brags to the guys about. You think since he's dead he's gonna wanna see you wasting your life like this, much less give up. Stop acting like everyone's gonna baby you all the time Hinata."

"Oh hell, like you should talk!"

"You're right, I probably shouldn't. Because of your ass I'm in the shit that I'm in right now, are you happy? I'm going to trial for a murder I didn't commit." Hinata looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Look I'm sorry if I upset you and that Naruto's not here but I can at least--"

"You can at least do nothing, I heard you all at that meeting, you honestly think you can be Hokage for Naruto, make his dreams come true, then you're as sick of a bastard as Orochimaru."

"That's bitter,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, you're being a true bitch." Hinata punched him across his face angrly looking bitterly at him. Sasuke looked at her fist to see the ring that Konahomaru gave to her.

"Now that's the Hinata I know somewhat at least anyway."

"No I'm not perfect, and I know that. As for your trial I had nothing to do with it. But at least I'm no one's puppet like you are Sasuke. Now I won't repeat myself again. Get out."

Sasuke looked at her bitterly and jumped out of her window as Hinata closed her window jumping in her bed crying in anger.

"He's like Naruto my ass, they're as different as oil and blood!" cried out Hinata.

"_Bitch,_" thought Sasuke angrily looking at her house. He turned around shaking his head walking off.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love": Hinata drags on the words from Sasuke as they haunt her thoughts she begins to calm down. Hinata tries to find herself, meanwhile Sasuke has to deal with his trial, and he has a pretty nasty disadvatage. Meanwhile the earth village is attacked and Orochimaru's confusing plan is revealed as Hinata begins to come to terms with herself. On the next, "My Endless Love": Chapter 5: Hinata's Horrid Reflection

* * *

Hey everybody, I hope it was enjoyable, sorry if it seemed boring, but while you're complaining I hope you paid attention because it was the most important chapter that had foreshadows and some understanding of some stuff that'll happen in chapter 6and 7 that you many not understand. So plz review, remember, even one will do for me. This is Torian, signing off. 


	5. Hinata's Horrid Reflection

Hey thanks for more reviews, and if more updates is what you want than more updates is what you'll get. Now calm down now, you all may feel sorry for Hinata and Sasuke but you'll see how everything comes together soon enough. Here comes the rising action (wink) and remember my summary from chapter 1, keep your eyes open and pay attention. Watch out for small simbolisms, because as I said in the summary of chapter 1, nothing is what it seems. And everything revolves around Hinata as far as innocence goes. Now I do want to say something to straighten things up to the reviewer about my story and information just to clear things up, for flaming my research skills and this reviewer does know who they are and this doesn't even apply to 99 percent of you so you can actually ignore all of this and start reading the chapter. First off, I do apologize but when I say Shino I do mean Shikamaru, I later did research and found that out and will be making those changes right away, in past chapters and in this chapter. Now I realize that the top class is ranked class "S" mission but I did say from the beginning in the summary if you read it, that it was newly ranked class AA so it was what I meant thank you, and in my story there is an original class A mission. It was a foreshadow, so please I apologize if I sound touchy and this doesn't apply to most of you viewers who know who they are so ignore this, but rarely when I write things down it is for a reason that will be explained later on in the story, so please remain patient. And for the person who gave me that certain review and how I reacted in this manner, please do not be offended and I do hope you continue to read the story and enjoy, and I will do better on my research. So! for all my others who make me smile when I do come here, with that small reminder out of the way, let's get on with the chapter shall we? This is still dedicated for all of my first reviewers. Now on "My Endless Love" I present to you my viewers and fans. Chapter 5: "Hinata's Horrid Reflection."

* * *

Hinata slowly walked through the village at a very dark hour, Sakura walked out of the store to seeing her stand right in front of her. She gasped in shock. 

"Hinata?" said Sakura surprised. Hinata turned around and faintly smiled and then frowned as Sakura walked out of the store. "So I see you're finally out of the house." Hinata nodded.

"Sorry from before. I knew you guys were at my door but, believe it or not I callapsed on my bed," mumbled Hinata sadly. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder looking at her concerned.

"Well are you alright now?"

Hinata nodded as Sakura continued. "I hope you liked the roses me and Ino gave you."

"So wait, you guys opened my window and put those roses at the foot of my bed?" asked Hinata confused.

"What are you talking about? The roses should have been on your front porch. We didn't do that, your window was locked and your blinds were down," said Sakura. Hinata looked at her bewildered left to her thoughts knowing she remembered Sasuke mentioning that the window was already opened. Could he have lied to her? She had no clue of knowing.

"It is nice seeing you Sakura, but no offense. I really need to be alone. I have to gather my thoughts together on something." Sakura looked at Hinata confused as she watched Hinata beginning to walk off.

"What? So you're not going to Sasuke's trial?" Hinata froze and frowned, turning around she smiled at Sakura bitterly.

"Ha. Trust me, I'm the last person Sasuke wants to see right now." Hinata turned her head back as she walked into the forest frowing pondering her thoughts.

**Hinata's flashback: **

_Hinata sat on her bed, looking at the mirror; she gasped seeing Sasuke's reflection. She turned around to see no one there, when she turned back around she gasped to see him standing right in front of her._

_"And that makes it okay to just come in here right!"_

_"Bitchin at me isn't gonna help Hinata! Nor anyone else, you got everyone around here worried about you, and shit, what kind of mess is that huh? Stop living in this fantasy world in your room and take life the way it is."_

_"How dare you talk to me like that in 'my' house, get out!"_

_"You're not being fair to everyone Hinata, I got my blast and now you're getting yours. Stop sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourself and do somethng about it!"_

_"Do what exactly huh? It's as hopeless as that curse mark ever comming off your neck!"_

_"Hopeless? Man Naruto should be lucky he didn't say 'I do' to you," Sasuke said shaking his head._

_"I beg your pardon?" Hinata said insulted._

_"You're not the Hinata that I remember nor are you the one Naruto always brags to the guys about. You think since he's dead he's gonna wanna see you wasting your life like this, much less give up? Stop acting like everyone's gonna baby you all the time Hinata." _**: Hinata's flashback over.**

Hinata cringed her eyebrows angrily as she sat under a cherry blossom tree putting her head on her knees.

"Jackass, what does he know. He knows nothing about me. I'm not a baby, Naruto just meant alot to me. Since whence have that became wrong huh? Never did I ask people to worry about me never did I--" mumbled Hinata. She froze shocked as Naruto's flashed in her mind smiling at her. She looked down at her knees and sighed as she then stood back up walking deeper into the forest.

Sasuke walked out of his house, and standing outside was Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura.

"What are you all doing here," Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well your trial starts soon," said Ino uneasily.

"Yeah and we thought you might need some company," said Sakura.

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke with his hand in his pocket. "In other words Sasuke we just thought you'd want some friends here for support," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, we're going with you, I still say this trial is ridiculous," complained Shikamaru smiling as he nodded.

Sasuke sighed heavily shrugging. "Yeah, this is definately gonna be a drag. I must admit that I'm dumbfounded though. I actually didn't know I had this many friends if any," said Sasuke looking over at Sakura. Sakura frowned and Sasuke smiled walking up to her.

"But I see from this, that I had more people by my side than what I thought," he added. Sakura smiled as they walked to the Hokage shrine where the trial would be held.

"Shikamaru, shouldn't you already be at the shrine, you're the new Hokage aren't you?" asked Kakashi.

"It's true, but he's taking Naruto's place remember? And Naruto wasn't going to be fully inducted until next month," explained Ino.

"That's right I remember now," said Sasuke thinking outloud.

"Um--Sasuke," stuttered Sakura hesitantly tapping his shoulder. Sasuke looked back at her confused. "When you left us yesterday, did you happen to go and see Hinata?"

"Oh her, why are you talking about her to me, she can't stand me. She hates me with a perfect hatred, I've never seen or experienced anything like it."

"You know she's still grieving Sasuke."

"You do know where all of you failed, Konohamaru succeeded right?"

"Yeah, he actually came in and told us that after you left," said Ino. Sasuke cringed his eyebrows bawling his hands into fists, wishing he'd known that then to save him the chew out he got from Hinata when he arrived.

"Sasuke answer my question. Did you go see Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"What makes you assume that?" replied Sasuke.

"Well I--" Sakura held her tongue as she thought a moment.

**Sakura's mini flashback: **_Hinata slowly walked through the village, Sakura walked out of the store to see her. She gasped in shock. _

_"Hinata?" said Sakura surprised. Hinata turned around and faintly smiled and then frowned as Sakura walked out of the house. _

_"It is nice seeing you Sakura, but no offense. I really need to be alone. I have to gather my thoughts together on something." Sakura looked at Hinata confused as Hinata began to walk off._

_"What? So you're not going to Sasuke's trial?" Hinata froze and frowned, turning around she smiled at Sakura bitterly._

_"Ha. Trust me, I'm the last person Sasuke wants to see right now." Hinata turned her head back as she walked into the forest frowing pondering her thoughts. _**:Sakura's mini flashback over. **

Sakura frowned and just shrugged. "Well I saw her today, so I wondered if you said something to her that got her to shift attitudes so quickly," said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her impressed at the news he gave her as Ino and Shikamaru smiled with hope.

"What, she actually let you inside the house?" Ino said impressed.

"No, she was walking in the village actually and I caught her. Everyone's talking about it, you haven't heard?" replied Sakura. The girls looked over to see Sasuke was now far away from them walking, his paste increasing as they looked out towards him confused.

"Hmm," said Kakashi bewildered.

"_So maybe she's not as stubborn as I first assumed,_" thought Sasuke as he continued thinking shocked. Sasuke looked up to see the gate to the shrine, in front of him was Tsunade, arms crossed wearing a serious look on her face.

"Are you ready Sasuke," asked Tsunade in a cautioned tone.

"Somehow I don't like this, I feel like I'm being set up," said Sasuke.

"Rather that's true or not, knock 'em dead in there. Not literally I mean," chuckled Shikamaru.

"You're gonna be just fine Sasuke you'll see, I doubt this trial will even take long at all," smiled Ino.

"If Sasuke is right it may take a while, I have a hunch it's possible he's being set up as well," said Kakashi as he looked over at Tsunade. She nodded walking up to Sasuke.

"I'm behind you all the way kid," said Tsunade. They all then walked inside the shrine into a large courtroom where nearly half the villge sat staring at Sasuke as he walked through the door, the room completely quiet.

"You can do it Sasuke, we believe in you," whispered Sakura. She gave him a hug as the others went over to take a seat. A woman at the front wore a black graduate hat carrying a pointer looking at Sasuke strictly. Sasuke stood tall walking up to the stand as he took his seat, surrounded by the whole board.

"I can't help but feel scared for him," whispered Ino concerned. Shikamaru kissed her on her forehead as she then leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, if I know Sasuke, he'll be able to handle it," said Shikamaru.

"I'm more interested to see what the Board is gonna try to pull," said Sakura.

"I agree," said Tsunade. "The Board tried to do the same thing trying to pull some things over me, but see, they're at one disadvantage. I actually grew up and know Orochimaru."

The woman walked up to Sasuke smiling. "So Sasuke, shall we begin," the woman smiled.

Orochimaru arrived back at the village Hidden in the Wind to see Kabuto sitting on a huge boulder of rubble smiling as he stood up.

"Welcome back Lord Orochimaru," smiled Kabuto.

"Back so soon already Kabuto? Good, am I to assume everything went according to plan," said Orochimaru.

Kabuto smiled nodding. "Fell for it like a rat," said Kabuto. Orochimaru laughed.

"Excellent, very nice. Have you gotten in contact with our insight?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes sir, she's dealing with Sasuke right now as we speak," smiled Kabuto.

"Nicely done, everything is falling into place, Shiyaku will be sure to minipulate those on the Board to attempt to destroy Sasuke at his trial today so that they he will have no choice but to come running to me. There's no way he should be able to step free from that trial without having to be able to stay in the village. It's too bad, I almost feel sorry for him," said Orochimaru chuckling.

"It's only the beginning of Sasuke's future destruction, he thinks this is bad now, just wait," said Kabuto.

"My journey into the metal village was also a success, the Kazekage believes with all her heart that the village Hidden in the Earth is working together with the leaf village destroying her people," said Orochimaru.

"But I don't understand Lord Orochimaru, what point is there to have a meeting with both sides if you are pitting them against each other, I thought that it was just going to be the leaf village sir," asked Kabuto confused.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Open up your eyes Kabuto and pay attention, we will put them against the leaf village. You see just like what I have seen going to the village Hidden in the Metal, when someone is put under fear and under pressure, with someone panicking, the person acts foolishly and makes decisions too fast without thinking. Espeacially when clouded by anger, it will be of all these reasons how we'll be bring these two sides together for our purposes. And how it will be those same reasons that causes them to fall in the end when they are no longer needed for our purposes any longer."

"Lord Orochimaru, the meeting that the Hokage fom the earth village has set with you has been this day at sunset of the morning."

"I figured so, that's why the Kazekage has schedualed her meeting with me at the same time as well."

"But Lord Orochimaru, as far as the Kazekage knows, the earth village is working against them now, and not only that but even without the leaf village their past relationship with each other are not of the most common of boundaries we'll just say."

"You shall see me work my plan nice and slowly Kabuto, as I begin to build up my allies. I do not look for you to attempt to understand, but let's just say before the meeting, I have a feeling our dear friend the Kazekage, will already be paying visits to the earth village," smiled Orochimaru as he began to laugh insanely.

Hinata sat near a lake thinking about Naruto deep within her mind.

**Hinata's flashback: **_A younger Hinata sat in a corner wearing a beautiful peach kimono. The Cherry Blossom Festival was going on in the village as she stood up walking around alone by herself. Many games were being played and people in the square of the town dancing._

_"Hinata!" cried a familar voice enthusiastically as the person grabbed her from behind hugged her. Hinata's whole face became red as she turned around to see that it was Naruto._

_"N-N- Naruto..." Hinata said speechlessly. Naruto let her go as she turned around looking at him playing with her fingers, her blushing not leaving her. _

_Naruto smiled scratching his head. "Wow, your kimono looks great! So who are you with?"_

_"Ah, well um, no one really, I'm just here by myself," said Hinata. _

_"Well that can't be any fun, how about you hang with Sasuke, Sakura, and I huh? Being by yourself really isn't any fun you know."_

_"Oh! It's fine, I couldn't let you do that." _

_"Well do you wanna at least finish this song out and dance with me," said Naruto holding his hand out. Hinata began to panic as her face became more crimson red._

_"Oh, well I don't know how to dance!" she panicked. _

_"Well I don't either so let's teach each other," laughed Naruto as he pulled her into the square and began dancing. _**: Hinata's flashback over.**

Hinata smiled at the memory as she looked at the ring given to her by Konahomaru. She stood up looking in the lake to see her reflection as she frowned. She kneeled down to the lake looking inside of it confused.to half of her face was there, but the other half was missing that was covered in darkness.

"_Have I truely became so vile that I have grown darkness within my own self, bitterness. Why? Why do I feel weak, why am I acting like this. I feel like I don't even know myself anymore,_" thought Hinata. She stood up walking away from the pond. "_Have I really changed so much? But what have I become exactly. I see darkness, but I'm not finding any light."_

**Hinata's quick flashback going through her head:** _"You're not the Hinata that I remember nor are you the one Naruto always brags to the guys about. You think since he's dead he's gonna wanna see you wasting your life like this, much less give up? Stop acting like everyone's gonna baby you all the time Hinata." _**: Hinata's quick flashback going through her head over.**

Hinata gasped shocked as she leaned her head down tears streaming from her eyes. "_Was that what Sasuke meant? Was I truely consumming myself in my own darkness. How long has it been since I said a single positive comment at all or done anything positive for my friends who stuck by my side this whole time? And for myself,_" thought Hinata. She looked to see a huge cave in front of her and began walking inside continuing to cry.

"_Oh what Naruto would think of me now if he saw me like this now. He probably wouldn't even recognize me. Sasuke is right, if Naruto would see me like this, he would't even wait for me to get down at the end of the isle. So am I evil? Was I truely like this all along?"_ thought Hinata looking up at the cave cieling.

Shinobis from the metal village began to surround and take their positions in the Earth village, the Kazekage behind them.

"Now then, attack!" said the Kazekage. The shinobi went in and began attacking the village as she stood there turning around heading towards the location sent to her by Orochimaru of where the village Hidden in the Wind was located.

The Hokage stood up now aware of the attack outside wearing an embittered face. "So I see the metal village wishes to strike us unprepared eh? The leaf village must have taken over thier village and is now working by their side. Fine, but it will not be so easy taking us down," said the Hokage. He undressed himself getting into his ninja suit wearing his headband as he ran outside to join the battle of protecting the village. He made signs on the ground doing hand signs slapping them on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"

Comming out of the circle was a huge earth worm with sharp teeth and a long slimy tail. "What do you need master," said the worm.

"The metal village is at it again," replied the Hokage. Many people in the backround were screaming fleeing from the village as other earth shinobi stayed battling. "Yes indeed my friend, it is as worse as we feared, these circumstances must be reported to Orochimaru for furthor matters."

The Hokage jumped down punching a shinobi in the face, the shinobi did quick hand signs smiling through his mask.

"Metal style: Graditude 890!" he cried. Metal formed inside the ground turning into crystal freezing the Hokage's legs as a mass of crystals made from metal hit him directly, falling to the ground. He quickly got up as his worm hit the shinobi out of his way, the Hokage quickly did a hand sign smiling.

"Now you all can get out," he mumbled angrily. "Earth style: Mother Nature's Destiny jutsu!" A Huge monster made of Earh came from the ground creating earth quakes and land slides pushing all of the metal shinobi out of his village. He fell on the ground breathing heavily, the worm looked down at him worriedly picking him up with his tail to lay on his back. He looked down at him.

"Master Xhazutsu, are you alright?" asked the worm.

"Oh I'll be fine, haven't done that in a long time I'm so rusty. I'm getting too old for this," he replied back chuckling. "Idzuri, take me to the village Hidden in the Wind, they landed about 25 miles from here I believe. It is nearing sunset and I must meet with their Hokage immediately.

Sasuke stood with Sakura and the others breathing hard.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I don't believe this they're trying to kill you up there," said Shikamaru angrily shocked.

"It's a good thing the judge called a short recess," said Kakashi crossing his arms thinking.

"Sasuke can't even defend himself, that woman's not letting him do it correctly," said Tsuande.

"They're basically running all over him before he can even step in line," said Ino worriedly. The judge then came back to his chair as everyone quited down as Sasuke once again took his seat at the stand looking bitterly at the woman as she smiled.

"Shall we continue Sasuke," said the woman.

"We never started, all you've done is interrogated me and made me look bad before I can even defend myself, what do you think this is!" snapped Sasuke.

"Ah ah ah, no back talk. As you can see Board proving my point furthor, Sasuke here is not only short tempered but gullable. I mean and why wouldn't he be? He can easily kill Naruto if it was only set to the right price. As we saw earlier on in the years of the pictures I've shown you with Sasuke's past enemies. When he fights an enemy with that curse mark active it can be quite vendictive. Orochimaru could have promised you he'd kill Itachi, or at least train you so that you at least could, is that not right?" she said smiling.

"Yes but--" said Sasuke, but she quickly cut him off continuing.

"I am a prestigious woman who believes that revenge clouded your judgement and that you could have easily used another jutsu to set this up. Having the Hokage attempt to protect you will not save you Sasuke, unless it will be to her own demise," she said looking at Tsunade in the crowd. "I mean, was it not our recent Hokage before her, Sarutobi, who favored Orochimaru mind you, and died at the hands of his own star pupil?" The Board looked at each other and began talking.

"Now what the hell, I want a fair trial, this is ridiculous, I killed no one, I was with Sakura," said Sasuke.

"No speaking out of turn," said the woman.

"I've heard enough from you today Shiyaku, let Sasuke speak," said the judge.

A Board woman stood up looking down on her chastizingly. "Yes, I believe we have heard your point quite clearly, let us see how Sasuke can defend himself," said the woman.

"Why?" questioned Shiyaku. "So he can lie to you or have his friends lie for him, he's not trustworthy, tell me Sakura." Sakura gasped in shock as Shiyaku then turned around looking at her smiling.

"You're in the same team correct?"

"Why yes but um--"

"And how many times has Sasuke failed your expectations and betrayed you, to Orochimaru for that matter?"

Sakura remained silent saying nothing as she turned her head away looking sad. Everyone gasped in shock talking.

"See people, we can't trust anything he says, and in the end... you went for more power by going to Orochimaru didn't you?' said Shiyaku walking up to Sasuke piercing her eyes into his.

"Yeah but--"

"But you hungered for more power and got it, so you tested it out on Naruto knowing that you were next in line for the Hokage position. Must have been upsetting when you found out Shikamaru got the job over you wasn't it?" she said.

"Enough!" shouted out Tsunade. She stood up walking down the aisle way and stood next to Sasuke by the stand. "I'll represent Sasuke, and here's how I see it." Tsunade opened her shirt to show her arm, unraveling it to reveal the hole that had still remained there. As everyone gasped in shock.

"As you can see people of the court and Board, this mark was done by Orochimaru, the scars and scratches around it, similar to the victims we've seen in those pictures earlier. But despite all of these unfortunate disadvantages think about one thing. The curse mark." Everyone burst out into chatter nodding. Sasuke gasped looking down at her.

"What the hell are you doing!" he whispered in panic.

"I'm saving your ass," mumbled Tsunade back in reply.

"Will everyone please remain quiet and listen!" the judge ordered. Everyone settled down as Shiyaku looked at Tsuande disgruntled.

"She'd better have a plan," mumbled Ino.

"She's Tsunade, she has something up her sleeve I'm sure, let's just hope this new character Shiyaku doesn't turn this matter against her though," said Kakashi.

"I hardly doubt that," said Shikamaru.

"What makes you so sure Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"It's simple, the theories on Sasuke's mark is a continuous conflict among the Board and people in this village since no one really knows for sure what's what. I think she's gonna try to even the scales out a bit," explained Sakura.

Shiyaku smiled looking at Tsunade. "Please Tsunade go ahead, what about the curse mark, it must have possessed Sasuke as we are all aware," said Shiyaku.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Tsunade.

"Hm?" Shiyaku questioned.

"You see the mark on Sasuke's neck will forever be a conflict among all of us, one thing that you said that I think we all can agree on is that the mark gives Sasuke the same sort of alikess as Orochimaru, like his evil spirit breaking free from him out of that mark. Sasuke can do the things that Orochimaru can do true as it may be, but how often has he actually done them," explained Tsuande.

The court became silent as people pondered at her explanation in shock, as Sakura and the others smiled, cheering her on silently.

"Now then, Sakura, there have been often number of times Orochimaru has tried to retrieve Sasuke since he has returned to us do I stand corrected?"

"Yes!" said Sakura enthusiastically as everyone looked at her. She stood up walking up to Sasuke on the stand, standing beside Tsunade.

"And Sasuke has continually turned him down correct?"

Sakura nodded. "Why would someone try to continually ask someone to come back unless they were needed?"

"Exactly right Sakura, I believe this is about revenge. Orichimaru must have wanted everyone to think he killed Naruto so that we'd have no choice but throw him out of the village, leaving Sasuke to go no where but to him." Everyone bursted into more talk as many of the Board members began standing up looking down on her, the same woman speaking.

"And how sure of this theory are you Lady Tsuande?" said the woman talking over the murmering. Shiyaku became angry stepping back glaring hard at Sasuke as he simply just smiled, waving at her. She became on fire and left the courtroom as everyone in the room began to clap, Sasuke nodding proudly.

"I'm very sure, we both know some of the true powers that mark possess, so we know that is quite possible your leadership. Tell him why else Sasuke is innocent Sakura." Sakura nodded turning to the Board nodding as all attention went to her.

"I was with Sasuke when we found Naruto and already interrogating his loyalty to the village at that time period, and he was walking in an abandoned shrine because both he and Naruto split up to search for Orochimaru. And Sasuke was with me, no jutsu can get you to do that kind of damage even by doing a shadow clone jutsu to being in two places at once at the same time. Not an identity jutsu or the shadow clone jutsu. I too have given you my story at an earlier court date and was found innocent. Sasuke's story is just the same as mine. So how guilty do you really think he could be," explained Sakura.

All of the rest of the Board members stood up and looked at each other nodding as they looked down at Sasuke, Tsunade, and Sakura. "By the power invested in us, since this is a jury trial, we of the Board find you Sasuke Uchiha..." said the woman smiling.

The courtroom was completely quiet, Kakashi crossing his fingers, Shikamaru and Ino holding each other of worry and suspense.

"Not guilty, of all charges," said the woman. Everyone cheered as Tsunade sighed heavily smiling looking up at Sasuke with her thumbs up.

"You did good kid," said Kakashi walking over to him rubbing through his hair smiling.

The sun was set for morning, as Hinata stopped at a huge crystal in the wall of the cave to see her reflection was the same as the lake's. Half her face shown frowning, the other half smiling that was filled with darkness. Hinata closed her eyes smiling at peace with herself.

_"How sad that I have become so impure that even the reflection in the mirriors denies me access to see myself. But now I see my self and all the wrong that I have caused. I let Orochimaru destroy Naruto when unknowingly I nearly let him destroy myself . Remaining helpless until I died alone and bitter. I had became so sad ignoring and attacking my friends, and what justifies that_," thought Hinata as she began to turn around walking back to where the exit was.

_"There isn't. I probably look ugly with the bitterness and anger inside me, even with the reflection that I can see, I still have yet to recognize the person there that I don't even know. I feel so lost. I have become mean and bitter becomming angry and more angry all the time and all the while, my anger never stopped. I can't let Orochimaru win, I won't. I swear over Naruto's grave I'll destroy him, I just have to have confidence_." Hinata walked out of the cave looking into the sky watching the sunset.

_"And it all stops today, it all changes_," she thought smiling.

**Flashbacks zooming past Hinata's head: **

_"Hinata, what are you doing!" panicked Neji._

_"It's not worth it," mumbled Hinata as she stood up holding the kunai knife shuddering. Everyone gasped._

_"Hinata don't!" cried Ino in panic. Hinata cried and took the knife and began to cut her hair off into the same style she had when she was twelve, the way Naruto had met her. Everyone gasped as Hinata fell down to her knees smiling faintly holding the kunai knife as she began carving signs into her arm, blood spilling everywhere as whatever the sign was became incarved completely in her skin. Smiling faintly, she dropped the kunai knife on the floor as it rattled echoing the silence that was in the chapel. Everyone looked at her speechless unable to say anything as her tears rolled out of her eyes._

_"Now, it is complete. This mark, is a sign, this sign means life, so now it will always remind me of why I must live. Why I'm here, and a reason why I should fight," said Hinata as she began to cry. Sakura walked up to her with a hancherchief as she began to wipe the blood from her arms sadly. Konahomaru hesitantly kneeled down to her, Hinata looked up to him to see a flower in her face. Konahamaru smiled uneasily._

_"Let's go home Hinata. I believe that it's all still worth it," said Konahomaru_

* * *

_"Hinata please," called a voice knocking on her house door. Outside were Sakura and Ino carrying roses, but Hinata refused to answer._

_"Don't tell me she's angry with us too?" asked Ino worriedly. Sakura frowned._

_"Poor Hinata," thought Sakura sadly shaking her head._

_"Tenten did warn us that she was like this," said Sakura._

* * *

_"Hinata we came to see you, Neji and I just thought since you weren't in a better mood to have company yesterday that you'd like some today," said Tenten happily. _

_"We brought you're favorite brownies, to help temperarily turn that smile upside down," said Neji. "Was that really nessassary for me to say," Neji whispered to Tenten._

_"Look, if we come in with optomistic energy we can boost her energy up, anything sad or serious and she'll never get out of this slum," Tenten replied back in a whisper. A kunai knife hit her cheek, a small cut crossed her face as a little blood began to drip down. Neji gasped to see Hinata sitting on the side of her house on the window counter that was her room. _

_"Hinata?" Neji questioned shock._

_"Stay away from me," Hinata mumbled. She went back inside her room as Tenten ran to the door knocking on it._

_"Hinata come on, let's talk, this isn't healthy for you, Hinata!" cried out Tenten. Neji walked up to to Tenten shaking his head as they walked off going home._

* * *

_"You're not being fair to everyone Hinata, I got my blast and now you're getting yours. Stop sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourself and do somethng about it!"_

_"Do what exactly huh? It's as hopeless as that curse mark comming off your neck!"_

_"Hopeless? Man Naruto should be lucky he didn't say 'I do' to you," Sasuke said shaking his head._

_"I beg your pardon?" Hinata said insulted._

_"You're not the Hinata that I remember nor are you the one Naruto always brags to the guys about. You think since he's dead he's gonna wanna see you wasting your life like this, much less give up. Stop acting like everyone's gonna baby you all the time Hinata."_

* * *

_"Hinata, believe me when I say that I was not responsible for Naruto's death," mumbled Sasuke solemly as Sakura gasped. "He was my best friend, you think I'm not hurting too?"_

_"Bullshit!" cried out Hinata as she slapped him across his face grabbing him by his collar. "You're a liar."_

_"Hinata, Sasuke's telling you the trueth. I was with him when we found Naruto, the room appeared to be in a great struggle but he was definately killed by Orochimaru," said Sakura calmly. Tenten and Ino tried to pull Hinata off Sasuke but she stayed put still not moving an inch as she looked at Sasuke coldly kneeling down to him. She looked at the mark on his neck and grimaced at him._

_"You and that damn curse mark, I don't care what anyone says, you're a killer! I'll avenge Naruto myself. You've just created a new enemy Sasuke. Seeing your face makes me sick you know that? And as far as I'm concerned that mark represents Orochimaru. You're just like him as far as I'm concerned, heartless and always playing games. You're no different from him at all, you don't deserve to walk the same ground as man," said Hinata bitterly as she harshly let him go pushing him to the wall of his bed. She looked down at him coldly and walked off, as Sasuke stood there in shock speechless._**: Flashbacks zooming past Hinata's head over.**

Hinata stopped in her tracks nodding deteminedly. "It stops today," she mumbled aloud. "How cold and selfish I must have been, I've been so self-centered on my own grief's how dare I not think about anyone elses. Sasuke was right-- again. I actually transformed to become a real bitch." Hinata looked at the lake and gasped smiling to see her full face in the water as she gently rubbed her face smiling. "But better late than never, if anyone needs my apologies it's Sasuke, if I hurry I can still make it to the court and watch the last of it." Hinata jumped away from the lake running quickly into the village. A small shadow was shown in the reflection of the lake sitting in a tree that was behind Hinata watching her. The shadow smiled and nodded running off from the scene.

Orochimaru watched the sun setting into morning as he smiled chuckling, comming into the gate first was the Kazekage of the metal village. Kabuto bowed standing at Orochimaru's side as Orochimaru shook her hand.

"Kazekage of the metal village welcome, it is an honor to see you here, please, ma'am," said Orochimaru. The Kazekage looked around to see the destroyed village.

"I realize Orochimaru that times here must not be grand at all either, but what happened to all of your survivors, or were there none left?" asked the Kazekage.

"Actually there were plenty left, all I did was take them to another village for saftey," said Orchimaru picking a dead body up. "And I will create proper graves for all to remember the fallen people by."

"So Orochimaru, where are the others?"

"He should be arriving soon, both of your villages have the exact strength and influences we need to help gather our army to fight back the leaf village, while they assemble up their armies as well. We must fight back," said Orochimaru. The Kazekage nodded agreeing.

"Yes, and I have already begun taking the measures nessassary to help us gain way on that as well," said the Kazekage.

"Really? Do explain, what did you do exactly," asked Orochimaru in a serious tone.

"You bitch!" cried a tone in anger. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Kazekage both turned around to see an injured Hokage of the earth village there, with his summoned worm behind him whom roared in anger. The Kazekage got up angrily as some of her shinobi appeared around her as well as the Hokage's, both sides going into fighting stances. Kabuto looked at both sides confused.

"_Oh no, are we busted?_" panicked Kabuto in thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said the Kazekage suspiciously.

"That's my line, Orochimaru what ever she said to you she is decieving you, she is working with the leaf village. She attacked us not long ago," said the Hokage breathing hard.

"No, you're the enemy, how dare you. That's what I was going to tell you Orochimaru, when my village was attacked I managed to get one of the leaf village shinobi to talk, and they're both working together," said the Kazekage.

"What are you talking about! Such nerves, well if you want a war you've got one," said the Hokage angrily.

"Enough to the both of you!" snapped Orochimaru angrily. "We should be focused on the leaf village, not each other. Obviously both of your villages were victims to the leaf village's traps to start a war between two already conflicitng nations for an easy take over, and it nearly worked." The Kazekage and the Hokage looked at each other confused and wore a look of disgust as both guards let down their guards and the shinobi disappeared into the shadows.

"Each of you should be more careful, they are quite tricky," warned Orochimaru.

"Damn the leaf village, how dare they," said the Kazekage angrily.

"I know, and trust me I know you're pain. To be used like someone's puppet while the true artist at works sits there watching the scene not even getting thier hands dirty," said Orochimaru. The Hokage's body shuddered in anger looking at Orochimaru.

"Well I'll be damned if I'm sucked into one of their webs again," the Hokage said bitterly.

"My advisor Kabuto is an expert in medical, he should be able to help you," Orochimaru smiled nodding at him. Kabuto smiled back tending to the Hokage's injuries, "Now let this meeting commence into action shall we? Together we're strong, and divided we fall. It may be hard but you're gonna have to trust me and trust each other by working together. We're on the same team for the same cause, got it." The Kazekage and Hokage resentfully nodded at one another, as Kabuto looked at Orochimaru impressed.

"_Well what do you know, I'll be damned. What kind of shit are you planning up your sleeve I wonder Orochimaru,_" chuckled Kabuto in thought, his glasses glowing in the light.

Sasuke, Sakura and the others walked out talking happily as Shikamaru looked up, shocked.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru said bewildered. They all looked at Shikamaru confused as they looked in front of them and gasped in shock to see Hinata leaning on a tree with her arms crossed looking back at them, her face straight and serious. Sasuke returned the bold look back at her as she stood up walking past the group without saying a word going directly to Sasuke until she was face to face with him. Hinata showed Sasuke the mark on her arm that she created at the chapel in determination.

"Life," mumbled Hinata. "It can be a gift or a curse. But rewarded to the person in debt, can grant them immortality. It was my sign to Naruto. I promised him I'd live." Sasuke looked at her blankly confused saying nothing.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, in other words," said Hinata. Sasuke looked at her shocked and became speechless.

"And I can see you're life was spared," she added. "I was trapped in my own twisted mind of anger, hate...and mistrust. I admit that I was too blind to see that you seen that in me, and that you were only trying to help. And I can see winning the trial, and even now. Why Naruto chose you as his best friend, or at least why you are the best. Congratulations on winning your trial Sasuke. Not to far from here is a fancy restaraunt that I paid for personally for us all to go to," explained Hinata.

"What?" they all said shocked in unison. Hinata smiled.

"To celebrate Sasuke's proven innocence, and a road to recovery on my behalf," said Hinata.

"You did good for yourself Hinata," said Ino putting her arms around her.

"Yeah I'm proud of you," said Sakura.

"You should be proud of yourself," said Sasuke as he walked closer to her. "Now you're beginning to be the Hinata I know."

"Is that right Sasuke? Well, maybe. But you still don't know me, and I still don't trust you," said Hinata simply as she walked off. The air was quiet as Sasuke stood there speechless dropping his mouth in shock.

"Women, never can understand them," said Shikamaru lazily scratching his ear. Kakashi touched Sasuke's shoulder smiling.

"Don't worry Sasuke, at least you know it's something. That's the nicest she's treated you since Naruto died," chuckled Kakashi. Sasuke sighed heavily frustrated.

"Yeah I guess but--" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about it, give her some time," said Tsunade walking up to him smiling. Sasuke looked at her confused. "It takes a real woman to admit she's wrong and attack her issues head on. And an even bigger woman to confront her issues like that to that of a high shinobi such as yourself that she's ranked as an enemy. This is the beginning of a healing process for her, she'll be fine now. All it takes now... is time." Sasuke watched as Hinata walked off into the sunset of morning smiling as he nodded.

"I guess it does... just takes time," mumbled Sasuke as he and the gang followed after her.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love": Things get worse for the village Hidden in the Leaves reputation as Orchimaru and his unknown followers begin to ascend to rising power. As Tsunade begins to try to put the pieces together she calls upon Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten to go on a dangerous mission to the Eastern boarder to find out what exactly is going on. Meanwhile during the mission Sasuke and Hinata grow a firmer understanding of each other as their anger unites them with many things that they share a common bond on than what could ever be thought possible. Next time on "My Endless Love" : Chapter 6: "Let the Ones You Love Free."

* * *

Hey everyone, I know that may have been long, but I dedicated that whole beautiful chapter to you, cause I love you so much. And I apologize for earlier if I sounded a little testy, it's just that if you obviously couldn't tell, I had someone send me a review that could have gotten their point better across with me in a nicer and respectable way so please do that at least okay. Now then, bad news, I may not be able to update next time till maybe a weak or weak and a half. The soonest I'll be able to update is at the least four days becuase I just got the new Harry Potter book that came out and I wanna read it, it is the last one you know, so you understand me. But here's good news, since so many of you have been lovely, I'll come back to you with four wonderful and excellent chapters, I promise, like I said, I'll be gone at the most a weak and a half, you know how magically fast people can read when it comes to Harry Potter. Anyways, just letting you know ahead of time. Keep reading and enjoy the chapter and please keep telling me if I made a mistake that's actually solid so I can fix it. I am human you know, and I do make mistakes too, just tell me in a more nicer way. Well anyways, this is Torian, sleepy, and signing off. 


	6. Let the Ones You Love Free

Hey reviewers, I missed you too, (snif snif) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, if your fan you'll love it depending. Cause you'll kinda hate it too, I won't say anything else about it to spoil it for you except that there are thirty six chapter plus an epilouge. I'm on Chapter fifteen and just taking a break from it for now since Rowling didn't leave a cliff hanger that would obsess me to keep reading till it's over. I still have love for you guys, but just cause I"m on a small Harry Potter break doesn't mean this chapter will be short. So read and review, as well as enjoy okay. Here's one of your chapters I promised you. So without furthor delay I present to you "My Endless Love": Chapter 6: "Let The Ones You Love Free."

* * *

**Sasuke's flashback: **_"I'm sorry Sasuke, in other words," said Hinata. Sasuke looked at her shocked and became speechless._

_"And I can see you're life was spared," she added. "I was trapped in my own twisted mind of anger, hate...and mistrust. I admit that I was too blind to see that you seen that in me, and that you were only trying to help. And I can see winning the trial, and even now. Why Naruto chose you as his best friend, or at least why you are the best. Congratulations on winning your trial Sasuke. Not too far from here is a fancy restaraunt that I paid for personally for us all to go to," explained Hinata._

_"What?" they all said shocked in unison. Hinata smiled._

_"To celebrate Sasuke's proven innocence, and a road to recovery on my behalf," said Hinata._

_"You did good for yourself Hinata," said Ino putting her arms around her._

_"Yeah I'm proud of you," said Sakura._

_"You should be proud of yourself," said Sasuke as he walked closer to her. "Now you're beginning to be the Hinata I know."_

_"Is that right Sasuke? Well, maybe. But you still don't know me, and I still don't trust you," said Hinata simply as she walked off. The air was quiet as Sasuke stood there speechless dropping his mouth in shock._**:Sasuke's flashback over.**

Sasuke sat curled up on his bed leaned against the wall playing with a lighter that he had never used. He only used it to think or as something to do if he was bored. He looked at the fire from the lighter despondantly, his head on his knees. He stood up walking to the window looking outside to see nothing but the village at bay, knowing that people were probably unaware of the outcome of the trial.

_"Like I, she was trapped within Orochimaru's clutches, hating only herself and those around her. I never imagined her apologizing to me, much less in front of the crowd that she did it in front of. Or at least admitting she's wrong since she's been around Naruto long enough_," Sasuke thought chuckling as he walked away from the window sitting at his old student desk.

_"Trapped in the mind where there's nothing but anger, hate, and mistrust. I'd know what that feels like. Actually_." Sasuke's face became contorted as he looked at the book shelf. _"I still do. But has Hinata really escaped that kind of infulence in her head. Or am I just fooling myself and it's a facade? Perhaps I underestimated her strength. But even if she was fortunate to escape, will I ever be so lucky? She was able to catch hers early enough to accept it for her to move on. Something I was never able to do. Hinata..._" Sasuke rubbed his head frustrated as the vision of Hinata strongly walking in the sunset clouded his mind, his face turning a little red. I guess she looked a little attractive to him, 'the sun just looked really nice on her that day' he quickly thought.

He froze and sighed heavily frustrated as one scene appeared in his mind across his head.

**The scene appearing in Sasuke's head: **_"Is that right Sasuke? Well, maybe. But you still don't know me, and I still don't trust you," said Hinata simply as she walked off. The air was quiet as Sasuke stood there speechless dropping his mouth in shock.**: Scene over.**_

Sasuke laughed outloud as he then thought about all the moments he and Hinata had had lately, like when she nearly killed him in the hospital and adding her slaps to him, and when she punched him across the face when he was at her house. He laughed harder.

"I must be tired or something, Hinata, come on we're talking about my best friend's ex fiance. What am I thinking? I need an asprin or something, because that'll never work out." Sasuke took his shirt off and got a towel to go take a hot shower.

Hinata, Tenten, and Tsuande were all walking to Sasuke's house, Hinata's face had more fuller color than ever now. It did not look dry from all of her tears from crying, nor from her swollen cheeks of all the tissue she had to use to to clear her face. She was more quiet and a little more to herself than usual, even when she and Naruto were little kids, but she was a little more paranoid. She put her head down sighing a little, uncertain and looked back up at Tenten and Tsunade.

"And why are we doing this again exactly," said Hinata. Tsuande and Tenten looked at her shocked, then at each other exchanging looks with one another. It had seemed almost forever since they heard Hinata's voice sound sweet and shy as they were used to, than when Naruto had died sounding deep and vengeful, always seeming to yell or preparing to. They looked at her and smiled.

"Because it's healthy that's why," replied Tenten.

"Somehow I'm not so sure, doesn't this only work with guys, besides. I've seen enough of Sasuke last night, or should I say early early this morning since that's when the trial was over," said Hinata playing with her fingers, more out of annoyance than shy or embarrassed. Tsuande looked at her touching her shoulders with reassurance in her face.

"Don't worry, I can't have you guys be that hateful to each other, I never even let Kakaishi and Gai get away with that much anyways. You still have to go on missions and one day you'll probably end up going on a mission with him as a team mate if the village requires it to be so. I want you to at least be able to work together or be somewhat comfortable with each other and not give your third teammate a headache," said Tsuande.

Hinata blushed looking at her embarrassed. "But what you're asking me to do is very childish you know! Besides, Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei are both just rivals like Naruto and Sasuke were, there was nothing serious about that!" rebelled Hinata.

"Oh come on Hinata, don't be such a drama queen. It is just Sasuke after all, I'm sure he won't kill you or anything. Besides, Lady Tsunade is right," said Tenten as Tsunade nodded agreeing with her. "This will be healthy for both you and Sasuke and the village for that matter, haven't you heard the old saying if ununited you fall and united you stand. You have to at least cooperate with one another and touch bases on something."

"Yeah, besides the villagers are talking and from what they're saying I can agree. Don't worry we're here for moral support," smiled Tsuande. Hinata looked at her suspiciously not exactly buying it.

"Wait, what are the villagers saying?" asked Tenten.

"Well many of them believe, and I agree, that it's pretty sad how the two most closest people to Naruto can't even be on speaking terms or can't at least greet each other. It's always an arguement," explained Tsuande.

"True," agreed Tenten thinking outloud.

"Look, whatever's going on between me and Sasuke's relationship is no one's buisness but ours okay," said Hinata a little touchy. Tsuande and Tenten looked at her confused and in shock cocking up their eyebrows.

"Relationship? Since when are you and Sasuke together?" asked Tenten dazed.

"That wasn't what I meant, you know what I meant!" panicked Hinata tripping over her words blushing. "Look, I'll paraphrase that okay. How me and Sasuke handle the sitituation when we run into each other no matter how ugly it can get, is no one's judgement, they can state their opinions all they want but it's really not their buisness."

"Why are you so touchy on this Hinata, we practically had to drag here," asked Tenten. Hinata turned her head from her, blushing not saying anything as Tsunade laughed.

"Because you weren't there after the trial yesterday were you?" asked Tsuande. Tenten shook her head as Hinata's face glowed in embarrassement and shuddering in anger as Tsunade continued. "Well our little Hinata grew up a little bit last night and confronted Sasuke admitting she was wrong and she said she was sorry." Tsuande pat Hinata's back as Tenten smiled in excitement.

"Oh really! I wish we were there, but Neji and I had wedding plans to go over. But wait--if that's the case and you guys are cool, then what's the problem?" asked Tenten. Hinata's face was over the top red, her hands bawling into fist.

"Cool, well...I don't know if you should say it like that but," chuckled Tsuande nervously scratching her head.

"Huh?"

"Well see it went a little something like this in the end result..."

**Tsunade telling Tenten the story: **

_"You did good for yourself Hinata," said Ino putting her arms around her._

_"Yeah I'm proud of you," said Sakura._

_"You should be proud of yourself," said Sasuke as he walked closer to her. "Now you're beginning to be the Hinata I know."_

_"Is that right Sasuke? Well, maybe. But you still don't know me, and I still don't trust you," said Hinata simply as she walked off. The air was quiet as Sasuke stood there speechless dropping his mouth in shock._

Tenten dropped her mouth shocked and looked at Hinata like she was crazy.

"Of course, everyone like you, thought the same thing and that the hate game would be over. Even Sasuke looked relieved, poor guy guess he was wrong. Hinata's just like this because after saying something like that, facing someone so soon would be not only be awkward but embarrasing since we are making her go to the front door first when we arrive there," Tsuande shrugged.

"Hinata! I can't believe you said that, what's the matter with you!" said Tenten in insult.

"Because I told the trueth that's why, and I wasn't gonna have him think otherwise!" Hinata said blowing a fuse. Tsunade and Tenten looked at her blankly, her voice sounded as it did before and Tenten sighed as an attempt to calm Hinata down for her to go back to normal.

"Sorry," Tenten said in remorse. Hinata calmed down, her voice going back to normal.

"No Tenten, I'm sorry. I think everyone misunderstood what happened between me and Sasuke that night," said Hinata.

"What did happen, because it appeared like you were making amends to him really," asked Tsuande.

"I was making amends to myself. Orochimaru almost captured me in darkness, so I needed to shine light inside myself to go back to normal. Anger handled in control is one thing, but anger handled out of control can lead to the destruction of yourself and other loved ones around you. Knowing that, I realized that I had to forgive myself first, and that was the hardest thing..." explained Hinata sadly.

"Oh Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't know I..." said Tenten who was then quickly cut off by Hinata who continued.

"Sasuke was part of an amend I had to make myself, there are things I still have to repair within myself so that I won't become like that ever again. Sasuke was part of that pressure for why I became like that. I said that I was sorry and that I was wrong about everything true enough. But I never said that I forgave him did I, nor said 'let's start over' or anything like that."

"So you really basically did that for yourself, even the dinner," said Tsuande.

"I kinda had to or I'd be lost forever," replied Hinata. Tsuande smiled and clapped her hands putting her arm around Hinata.

"Good then, now that that's explained you just gave me a perfect defense for doing my plan anyway," laughed Tsunade.

"If anything that'll just create more tension, the plan you're asking me to do. I hope Sasuke doesn't even go through with it really," mumbled Hinata twirling her fingers.

"He probably will," said Tenten. Hinata looked at her. "He is after all from the Uchiha clan, rarely does he turn down any challenge if he's like Neji. And as much as as you've been with Naruto, you'd at least think that after all these years that attitude would rub off." Hinata sighed giving in, crossing her arms.

"Just perfect," Hinata said in sarcasm.

"Isn't it though, hey don't look at me like that Hinata, I'm not saying he has to be your best friend, but you two need to at least cooperate. I don't want you two to have an earthquake everytime you run into each other. If I see the slightest bit of change in how you treat each other better, then I swear I'll lay off. And hey at least you'll get some anger out of your system right," smiled Tsunade.

"Dueling someone in a fight isn't always the answer though, that's usually how Naruto and Sasuke handle their differences, I normally just comprise," said Hinata.

"Well apparantly Hinata that didn't work for you when we tried that now did it? Otherwise we wouldn't be doing what we're doing now would we," said Tenten. Hinata blushed in embarrassement not saying anything knowing she was telling the trueth. But she could partly understand the confusion last night because it did appear that way. She shrugged it off not saying anything as they continued to walk in silence.

"_Oh well,_" thought Hinata resentfully as they continued their way to Sasuke's house.

"Is that so?" said a rough voice talking to Orochimaru. The Hokage of the earth village and the Kazekage of the metal village stood beside him by Kabuto. They were deep in the mountainous valley inside of a shrine in a cave. The room was candle lit with shinobi all around them. The man they were talking to was quite young, 21. His hair was purple and his head band had boulders on it, wearing a royal blue, white, and gold robe. Next to him was another man and a woman in the room, each wearing the same robes but different colors, representing their villages. The woman had dark jet hair and had waves on her outfit to match her headband, and she looked a little more older. The man had a volcano on his headband, he looked about the same age, each of them had their own separate shinobis around them for protection in case of emergency.

"Don't misunderstand me, but times are serious, and we must hurry before your village is next," replied Orochimaru nodding.

"Yes, or else your village will too fall in the mist of war between many of your other nations near you," said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"What?" the same man said in question.

"Listen Kazekage, village Hidden in the Gravel sir," bowed Kabuto walking up to them with his clipboard setting them on the table. He began to explain as the three began to look at the clipboard of data and information passing it to one another, a couple or one of them shocked or confused. One carrying a serious look on their face full of concern. "The village Hidden in the Leaves is very dangerous and manipulative. They nearly had the village Hidden in the Metal and Hidden in the Earth nearly at war."

The woman smiled as a look of shock crossed her face. "Well at least I know this must be serious of these two leaders of those villagers are here. I'm shocked they didn't cause war for themselves," chuckled the woman. The three leaders of the separate villages laughed in mockery as the Hokage of the earth village and the Kazekage of the metal village blushed in shame.

"While the joke was nice Hokage of the village Hidden in the Mist, to more serious matters we are looking for you to join us before the leaf village brain washes you to working on the wrong side," smiled Orochimaru.

"Perhaps that's true," the other man said. He looked at Orochimaru suspiciously and untrusting. "But how do we know listening to you we wouldn't be joining the wrong side now, and you're not brain washing us to start unnessassary chaos. I love my village and the people in it, and I keep their saftey first. So if we must fight, it better be a pretty damn good reason." His eyes glared at Orochimaru as the Hokage of the mist village put the clipboard down to listen to their answer as well as the Kazekage of the gravel village. Kabuto panicked a little pushing his glasses up, as they glared from the dim light. Orochimaru smiled nodding.

"I understand your mistrust believe me, Kazekage of the village Hidden in the Lava. I understand that your village and your villagers are very important to you for good reasons that I understand. But this is not a joking matter, my village was attacked, and so were theirs," said Orochimaru.

"Show us proof," said the Kazekage of the gravel village. Orochimaru nodded and showed them the leaf village's head band that was bruised and beaten up that was actully his own.

"If you continue searching the data on page 16 you'll be able to see some proof of stocks and see a shocking pattern," said Kabuto as the Hokage of the mist village began turning the page. The Kazekage of the gravel village examined it, and then looked closely up at Orochimaru.

"Well I'll be damn," said the Hokage of the mist village in shock. "Take a look at this Eurotachi." The man holding the headband gave it to the Kazekage of the lava village as he looked at the data in the clipboard.

"You appear to be speaking the trueth Orochimaru of the village Hidden in the Wind. Well you've caught my attention," said the Kazekage of the gravel village. The Kazekage of the lava village resentfully glared at Kabuto.

"Humph!" said the Kazekage of the lava village standing up abruptly looking at Orochimaru. "I don't trust this guy at all. This could be a set up, we're talking about the leaf village here in case anyone's forgotten. They wouldn't do any of this for no reason."

"But they have, we saw and experienced with our own two eyes, all three of us Katsuki. You have to believe us, we wouldn't lie to you," begged the Hokage of the earth village.

"I can understand not being able to believe it, I was the same until they attacked my village and my people as well. They nearly annihalated all of my people and my shinobi if I weren't so lucky," argued the Kazekage of the metal village.

"Look, the leaf village has strongly influenced all of you, and that I do understand. But they are trying to take over and conquer your villages to make a whole new empire of their own, what more is it that you're looking for," said Orochimaru in a little annoyanced tone. The Kazekage of the lava village glared at him catching the tone.

"The man makes an obvious point, if you don't act now then you're gonna have to choose sides eventually during war, and you're either going to be on their side or ours," said the Kazekage of the gravel village.

"Yes, and I'd really hate for our village to be on separate sides for such an obvious matter that can easily be dealt with with all of us combined," said the Hokage of the mist village. The Kazekage of the lava village tried to remain his composure and sighed heavily walking up to Orochimaru deathly glaring in his eyes. He turned around and looked at the others.

"A whole line of ancestors, of Kazekages of my village have built a long foreign relationship with the leaf village since the beginning of time. And I'm not going to change that precedent now. I don't believe you all can let this guy decieve you into destroying the name of the leaf village. If they were truely creating an empire you would have mentioned on that data sheet and in the beginning of this conversation what nations were working with them to help accomplish this goal that they suppossedly seek out. I should not have to mention this or ask," said the Kazekage of the lava. Orochimaru's smile faded as he gave him an angered look, everyone in the room stared at both Kabuto and Orchimaru.

"I will not have you talking to me that way, my most important thing was to gather allies and as we gather more villages to assist us, to tell them who exactly we're dealing with in order to formulate a good plan and an effective battle strategy," mumbled Orochimaru imbittered.

"Well the village of the gravel will join you," said the Kazekage of the gravel village.

"As will I," nodded the Kazekage of the mist village. Orochimaru looked at the Kazekage of the lava and smiled.

"See, I'm telling you the trueth, you might as well join us as well," said Orochimaru.

"Thanks but no thanks, I know where my loyalties lie, you can do what you will. I will not participat in this, and if not, then I suppose I will just see all of you on the battle field," said the Kazekage of the lava village. He stared strongly at Orochimaru angrily. "All of you!"

The Kazekage of lava village abruptly walked out as they all stared after him blankly.

"That was quite a lost, we really needed his village for a battle plan that I had in mind," said the Hokage of the mist village.

"He's young, don't worry Orochimaru, he'll come around," said the Kazekage of the earth village.

"I'd just rather it not be when it's too late, that was a foolish move," said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"Kabuto," said Orochimaru lightly. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru recognizing the look and nodded walking out as well. "Excuse my advisor for one moment, he's going to get battle plans that I have thought up within my own." Orochimaru smiled crookedly.

Kabuto walked outside and three shinobi came up surrounding him, as Kabuto pulled up his glasses looking at them, they were wearing the wind village's headbands. Kabuto smiled pushing his glasses down a little watching the Kazekage of the lava village take his leave on a large pheonix flying off into the sky.

"Kill him," commanded Kabuto. The shinobi nodded and disappeared off from the scene as he turned around going back inside the room. Orochimaru turned to his head as Kabuto nodded, his glasses glaring off the light as he smiled. Orochimaru smiled back and Kabuto walked up to Orochimaru pretending to whisper something in his ear as the others in the room looked at him expectedly. Orochimaru nodded and looked at the group he had managed to obtain so far.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm sorry for your wait, it seems my advisor assumed that this meeting would be at our sanctuary, which I planly forgot that it was suppossed to be. Because my village is invisible and can always change directions it already serves security within it self. The perfect place to discuss battle plans. No one can hear our plans, as well as sneak into our base. We will flow to the Eastern boarder and discuss this furthor and gather more allies. I'm sorry for the inconvience but I do hope that that plan is in everyone's favor," explained Orochimaru cheerfully. The others nodded and stood up. "Shall we be off then."

The Kazekage remained on his pheonix driving fast for the leaf village, his shinobis came back and nodded.

"So... I knew it. The Eastern boarder are they, go ahead to the leaf village now," said the Kazekage. The shinobi bowed at him and jumped foward going off. "_I knew there was something about that Orochimaru that was shaddy. He looked evil." _The Kazekage of the lava village slowly kneeled down to the pheonix's ear and whispered.

"Calm down and act natural, it appears we have some assassins on us, stay alert and ready for battle at any time." The pheonix nodded and continued flying as the shinobi of the wind village followed on the bottom in the shadows of the trees carry poison needles and kunai knives in their hands going as fast as the pheonix without loosing any ground.

"Well here we are!" pipped up Tenten happily as they stood in front of the Uchiha house. His house was large and about three stories high, the outside was beautiful and fancy, a small birdbath of fountain water was in the front yard as well as flower bushes and a cherry blossom tree. There, many windows, one with a perfect view of the village. His porch was rather large too, long wooden steps with a beautiful white bench, on it, with a matching white arch.

"I don't remember Sasuke's house looking like this last night. Oh god, I must be getting old!" said Tsuande in a panic. Hinata chuckled, covering her mouth. "Not funny, this is a crisis here!"

"You look fine to me," chuckled Hinata.

"Hinata!" said Tenten.

"What, oh no--(giggling) I swear I meant nothing of it, I was being serious, really," said Hinata struggling to contain her laugh.

Sasuke turned the shower off and stepped out putting a towel around his waist, his body well formed and muscular. He just had a very nice body in other words! Anyways, he walked on his marbel floor looking into the mirrior brushing his teeth and frowned a bit angry taking his tooth brush out of his mouth.

"Hey wait a sec, I just thought about something. Why is it that Hinata is chewing me out, I merely found Naruto's body. Sakura was with me, I don't hear her getting the boot," said Sasuke angrily and insulted. He spat the suds out and picked up a brush beginning to brush his hair. "Whatever."

"You know, while you have all the laughs in the world why don't you go see if Sasuke's home," said Tsuande angrily. Hinata quickly stopped laughing and frowned as Tsuande and Tenten began to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha, see, who's got the last laugh now."

"Come on Hinata, don't be a bad sport," chuckled Tenten.

"With my luck maybe he'll already be gone training or something," mumbled Hinata.

"Well good on his part then, cause at least he'd be prepared for what we're about to do now won't he," said Tsuande.

"You'll be fine, we're here for moral support go ahead," said Tenten smiling. Hinata couldn't help but distrust them and sighed heavily walking onto the beautiful polished wooden stairs just to amuse them. She sighed heavily and knocked twice, no one anwered nor opened the door. Hinata blushed turning around to see both Tsunade and Tenten gone. She sighed heavily.

"Sure great, let's make Hinata look like a fool shall we," said Hinata in sarcasm. "Fine, he won't answer, I'll see if a window is opened. Might as well return the favor." Hinata jumped on a roof to see a closed window and used a jutsu to open it if from the outside as she slipped in stepping inside of a room.

Sasuke finished washing his face, his towel still tied to his waste as he smiled looking at his hair. He heard a light tap from under him, although it was two stories down. Sasuke's face grew serious and on alert as he cautiously stepped out the bathroom closing the door disappearing into the shadows.

Hinata looked around, the room she was in appeared to be the dinning room but fancy, and it seemed the colors were blue, white and gold. There was a black tv set with blue funiture in front of it by the fire place. The carpet was white, and there were many expensive china dishes in a cabnet with champagin glasses and drinks. The table, long and wooden, nicely polished with gold linings on it and a gold tea set. On the gold walls were pictures on the wall, Hinata looked around astonished and then seen on a shelf--a picture of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura back when they were all still just genin.

"Man, talk about a rich man, what does he do for a living anyway. I don't even think the Hokage has it this good," said Hinata impressessed. "Sasuke, are you here?! Hello? Sasuke!" Hinata walked in the next room calling his name but still recieved no answer. The next room was even more luxurious, Hinata thought she would faint.

"_He totally blows my place out of the water!_" said Hinata in thought. She looked up to see some stairs and walked up there to see more luxurious rooms. Looking around as she explored the place. "_I wonder if he even has time to enjoy this place since he's always out on missions."_

Hinata gasped and quickly turned around to catch a fist comming her way as she jumped out of the way releasing her Byakugan getting into fighting position. There, stood Sasuke with his Sharingan ready and in place about to attack once more until he froze realizing it was Hinata. Both let there guards down and dismissed thier speacial abilities turning back to normal.

"Hi--Hi--Hinata," said Sasuke slowly in shock. He blushed as little, Hinata did as well seeing the nice body Sasuke had even though his towel was around his waist as she stood there in panic trying not to stare but not being able to help it. There was an awkward silence as they stood a moment more and Sasuke knocked himself out of it shaking his head. "Take a picture would ya? What are you doing here anyway." Hinata gasped quickly turning her head over blushing harder embarrassed.

"Lady Tsuande sent me here okay, it's not like I expected to find you like this you know!" panicked Hinata blushing harder in defence. "I knocked twice and I've been in your house calling your name, and of course with your house basically mansion like I doubt you'd heard anyway. But my apologies for interrupting your shower time, really." Sasuke blushed harder than Hinata scratching his head nervously turning his face from her.

"This is awkward..." said Sasuke.

"You think!" snapped Hinata.

"Where's the old woman anyway, or is it just you here."

"They're outside."

"So how'd you get in here."

"Open window?"

"Bullshit, all of them are closed. Now this is an example of breaking and entering." Hinata looked at him angrily walking up to him.

"What!" she said defensively. "So when you did it that's not breaking and entering!"

"Oh I don't know Hinata, maybe it would have been if you wouldn't have carelessly left your window open!" said Sasuke stepping up closer to her. Electricity flowed between them as the tensity grew higher.

"No! Sakura said she and Ino saw my window was closed with blinds down."

"When you have to use a jutsu to break into someone's window it's breaking and entering stupid!"

"What! Say that again and watch you regret it!" challenged Hinata angrily.

"It's my house so I'm the one with the home field advantage and anyway, I still say you're stupid and I don't take it back!"

Hinata quickly puched him but missed when he dodged, she quickly tried to grab his arms in attempt to break them but accidently grabbed his towel around his waist as it fell off revealing the rest of his body. Hinata's whole face turned red as well as Sasuke's as they looked blankly and awkwardly at each other at once. They both screamed, the yelps echoing through the village as she turned her head falling on her butt in shock turning her head away. Sasuke quickly got his towel wrapping it back around his waist.

"You know um w--w-what, we'll uh fight in a m-moment um down stairs, I can't talk to you like this, under these um conditions," Hinata said quickly studdering in panic and awkwardness. Hinata quickly ran down stairs, her face still heavily blushing in shock of what she saw that she felt was actually incredible to her. She had never seen any part of a male's body before, which was why her and Naruto had strongly believed the sex until marriage theory. But now her thoughts wandered on what exactly Naruto had, compared to Sasuke if it was anything but or better. Especially since the towel was removed by accident.

"Good idea," said Sasuke in the same tone quickly running into his room slamming the door.

At the end of the stairs Hinata badly crashed into Tsuande and Tenten who was hurrying up the stairs hitting them like a bowling ball and some bowling pens. They all sat up, scratching their heads in pain, looking at Hinata's cherry filled face.

"Damn Hinata, looking at you I'd think that you were Santa's lost reindeer Rudolph," laughed Tsunade. Hinata blushed harder saying nothing playing with her fingers nervously.

"Hell, what happened, we heard both you and Sasuke screaming like you were in agony or in trouble, are you guys okay. Were you being attacked, Hinata answer me!" begged Tenten in panic. Sasuke quickly appeared in front of them, dressed, in his regular outfit, his face just as red.

"Hey what the hell happened to you guys," asked Tsuande. Hinata and Sasuke crossed stares at each other and quickly looked in an opposite direction blushing harder not answering her as an awkward silence emitted in the room. Tenten and Tsunade looked at both Sasuke and Hinata back and forth, none said a word, their flusterd faces and expressions being the only clue that something had happened. But what? Was Tenten's and Tsuande's only confusion.

"Well?" said Tenten breaking the silence.

"_Never again, damn must I get bars on my windows now. I can't even look at her straight,_" thought Sasuke embarrassed blushing more.

"What, did you guys accidentally kiss or something, you guys are blushing so hard I can't help but wonder," said Tsuande taking a wild guess.

"NO!!!" they both snapped in unison blushing more harder.

"Geese, sorry, just guessing," said Tsuande in a 'take it easy' kind of tone.

"Then what? Is it that embarrassing?" asked Tenten.

"I'd um---well--I just--I just er -ah, I--I'd just rather not talk about it," mumbled Hinata nervously.

"I won't say anything if you won't deal," mumbled Sasuke abruptly.

"Deal, yeah that never happened just so we're clear," said Hinata delivering back in the same tone.

"Clear as the sky," replied back Sasuke. Tsunade and Tenten looked at both of them confused and shrugged. He looked at Tsuande in attempt to ignore Hinata while she ignored him too, scratching her head out of awkwardness while Tenten looked at her still bewildered.

"What are you doing here anyway," asked Sasuke trying to settle himself down.

"Oh come on Sasuke, is that really anyway to treat your guest in your cozy little home," chuckled Tsuande uncomfortably. Sasuke sighed heavily accidentally looking at Hinata who looked back at him as well, they turned away from each other still blushing.

"Damn, what's gotten into you two," mumbled Tsunade.

"Look, the dinning room is this way okay, I guess we can go there," said Sasuke, his blush remained firm.

Hinata quickly stood up going straight to the dinning room, she definately remembered where that was if nothing else.

They all sat in the dinning room drinking tea as Tsunade began to explain.

"Look, I know you and Hinata aren't really getting along but--" said Tsuande. But she was cut off by Sasuke.

"Look I liked Hinata alot before all of this happened and Naruto died okay. She's cool if she'd just stop bitching at me!" said Sasuke

"Bitchng at you!" snapped Hinata standing up defensivly. The blushes between them were over as they were back at it once more. "I know the hell you ain't trying to make yourself into a victim!"

"I am one, you're the one who was throwing punches at me in the hospital! Why me huh, Sakura was there too you know!"

"I didn't know what to think, do you know how long you took getting back, wouldn't you assume the same thing too if it were anybody else!" Sasuke remained quiet soaking in Hinata's question and said nothing while Tsunade sighed heavily smiling warily.

"Well now that that's out of your systems, since you two can't exactly touch bases with each other, I'm gonna make you. You two are gonna duel each other," said Tsuande. Hinata turned her chair away pouting as she crossed her arms.

"A duel? You're joking right?" said Sasuke astonished.

"Nope," said Tsuande. Sasuke smiled looking at Hinata.

"So wait, I now literally under your rule, have permission to kick her ass!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"_Don't hold your breath bastard,_" thought Hinata.

"Yep," nodded Tsuande.

"Damn better believe I'll accept that duel!" smiled Sasuke.

"Told you," smiled Tenten. "Do I know them or do I know them."

"Fine," said Hinata giving in. "I already kicked your ass in your own house anyway, that was so much sweeter," she continued to mumble.

"What! That shouldn't haven't even counted, there were delays!" retorted Sasuke blushing in panic. Before Hinata could respond back, two of the Kazekage's shinobi from the lava village appeared in the house. All got into fighting mode except Tsunade who walked in front of them.

"Let down your positions, all of you. These are dear friends to the leaf village, " said Tsuande. Tenten smiled.

"So you mean they're shinobi from the village Hidden in the Lava," asked Tenten.

"Judging by the headband it would appear so," said Tsuande.

"Lady Tsuande, we have grave upsetting news, if you'd come with us please," asked one shinobi. Tsunade gave them a concerned look and turned to the others. "Look, the duel is going to have to be settled later on since I have to leave, but stay close in case I need you quick and in a hurry. For now you're free to do whatever." Tsunade left with the two shinobi. Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at each other concerned as they all took their leaves silently.

"Shit!" panicked Tsunade angrily going through her files at the shrine looking at some of the paper work she had, and the data on them that was missing. "What the hell is going here, I don't understand. This is becomming a pattern."

"We believe Orchimaru may be after your village Lady Tsuande," said the other shinobi.

"How do you know Orochimaru," said Tsunade in suspense. The two shinobi nodded.

"He is the Hokage of the village Hidden in the Wind," said one shiniobi. Tsunade shuddered in anger.

"Yes, we believe he may be preparing to start a chaotic national war. He's managed to obtain the metal village, the gravel village, and the earth village leaders to join their attempt to destroy you," explained the other shinobi. Tsuande said nothing.

"And for what purpose do they betray us, what did Orochimaru say exactly," mumbled Tsuande calmly and lightly.

"Orochimaru speaks of you taking over different villages to create an empire, and that you have other allies to assist you. So he is searching for other allies to fight back," explained the first shinobi.

"Our Kazekage will be here shortly, but they are going back to the wind village to discuss battle plans over in the Eastern boarder," said the second shinobi. Tsuande looked at them and smiled bowing to them, the two shinobi looked at her confused but scared a bit at the same time.

"You're warnings are very precious to me, please, stay here and await your Kazekage and leave me at once," said Tsunade. She spoke in more of a asking tone then of a command. The shinobi nodded and left. Her face contorted into fury as she continued to look through the papers.

"_No wonder I've been getting all this shit. This explains this much, Orochimaru must have been destroying the villages to make this village look evil like I'm training an army here. What the hell... but still, even with the other nations, I still can't figure out what he's doing. It can be nothing, he has some of the most powerful nations at his disposal to influence the rest of the other nations. What are you planning on doing Orochimaru..._" thought Tsuande heavily concerned. Orochimaru went through her head as she could see him laughing at her. In her anger she punched the desk, breaking it in half again.

"Hokage of the wind village my ass, what a fucking joke. What's he trying to pull," mumbled Tsunade threateningly.

Kakashi bursted out laughing as he fell out of Sasuke's cherry blossom tree, his book falling with it. Sasuke's face was burnt red in embarrassement as Kakashi continued to laugh hysterically, he wipped a tear off his face looking at Sasuke.

"Man, sorry, that's just funny. How'd that work out," asked Kakashi.

"Well we were both embarrassed and got out of there quick and in a hurry, what else you'd think we'd do!" said Sasuke more embarrassed blushing.

"If you're asking me personally, than my answer is, I would have straight up fucked her," replied Kakashi picking his book back up as he began reading it. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously and sighed heavily as he looked up at the book.

"What?" said Kakashi confused and unashamed of his answer. "You asked, I answered, you're a better man than me, I wouldn't have cared if we weren't on good terms."

"It must really suck that the only sexual excitement you're getting is from a porn book Kakashi," said Sasuke disappointedly as he sighed heavily.

"Hey I get lucky once or twice a month, but don't feel bad kid. At least when it happened you didn't get hard or anything. That'd be so --so w--w--wrong? Sasuke?" questioned Kakashi as he seen his face turn completely away from him red. Kakashi fell on the ground laughing more hysterically.

"Are you done yet," snapped Sasuke softly and uncomfortably.

"So fucking her did cross your head," said Kakashi.

"That's my ex best friend's fiance, no it never crossed my head to fuck her!" Sasuke shouted back defensively.

"I don't mean your noggin head, I meant your other one, otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten excited."

"You really make it hard to talk to you don't you Kakashi, I feel more like a fool than anything." Kakashi sighed heavily looking at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I may pick with you and joke a little but your secret's safe with me I assure you. If you were in a towel in the first place I can't help but wonder if you wanted her to see something, otherwise you'd gotten out of there quick. You stayed too long; why stay if you were honestly trying to avoid stuff like that and you seen she was uncomfortable, what happened there?"

"Well I never really thought about it because I thought it was safe and nothng big was exactly showing, I never thought we'd actually literally fight."

"Well you wouldn't have if you wouldn't have had her miss you."

"She's been beating me around long enough, I'm a big sanin now, you get sick of that you know."

"Well you knew she was violent, sometimes you have to ignore stuff like that and if things aren't right get them taken care of, remember that the next time okay...wow these sound nice," smiled Kakashi blushing reading the book. Sasuke sighed heavily shaking his head.

"You're no help," mumbled Sasuke. "_Guess I'm on my own._"

Tenten and Hinata sat at the Ramen Noodles bar eatting as she seen how extra quiet Hinata had been.

"Hinata," said Tenten.

"Please don't ask me again," pleaded Hinata in agony blushing as she drunk her smoothie.

"Okay, rate from 1-5 how bad was it," asked Tenten.

"Let's just say that we're gonna need a bigger interaval than 1-5," said Hinata. Her face turned more red as she let the word 'bigger' slipped out of her mouth as Sasuke's towel slipping off his waist crossed her mind, she then began playing with her cup. Tenten sighed heavily.

"_Oh I give up!_" thought Tenten hopelessly.

Hours later Tenten, Sasuke, and Hinata stood in front of Tsuande and her broken in half desk.

"What happened to that," asked Sasuke shocked.

"Remember that duel I promised you two," asked Tsunade as she looked at both Sasuke and Hinata.

"Uh, yeah..." replied Sasuke as Hinata nodded.

"Well it's cancelled, I have something better. Both of you will be accompanying Tenten to go on a little mission to the Eastern boarder," said Tsunade.

"Huh?" Hinata said confused.

"The Eastern boarder?" mumbled Tenten confused.

"It seems Orochimaru has gotten our village in a tight spot with the other nations. And it's not looking too good," said Tsunade.

Hinata's face turned serious when Orochimaru's name was mentioned.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke concerned. Tsuande sighed heavily looking at them.

"For once, I cannot tell you that I know," replied Tsunade shrugging. Everyone gasped in shock.

"That's what your mission is, to find out what's going on. And because you don't know anything, you're gonna have to be extra careful during these missions. All I know is my ally won't be here until morning probably, and that Orochimaru still has possession the wind village under his control. That's where they are and how they're getting to the Eastern boarder. Hinata should be able to help you locate it since she is a speacial jounin. This is a ranked "AA" level mission.

"That makes it more difficult, hey but I've always had ranked "S" missions, there's a ranked "AA"?" asked Tenten.

"Hinata and Sasuke should be able to explain it to you, since it is new after all, you'll have a nice trip going to the Eastern boarder. I've equipt horses to go along with you, so that it'd at least take up to a weak to get there riding insead of three months walking," replied Tsuande. Sasuke looked over at Hinata concerned noticing that she had not spoke the whole time yet, he knew what she was thinking already, revenge. Tsunade looked at them sighing heavily.

"Be careful out there you three, I can't even say I'm counting on you, but the world is at your feet, I can't help fix it if I don't know what's going on. Remember, this mission is all about trying to get information, I don't want any hussling or fights, that's alot of extra shinobi and Kazekages and Hokages at Orochimaru's finger tips," explained Tsunade.

"Damn, what'd he do, tell him he was Hokage?" complained Sasuke.

"Actually that's exactly what that bastard did Sasuke," replied Tsuande.

"What!" they all busted out in unison.

"Aw hell," said Tenten unable to believe it. Tsunade nodded.

"I need you to leave immidiately, good luck," said Tsunade. All three of them nodded and disappeared off.

"Still as stressed as you wanna be huh Tsuande," said Jiraiya drinking some beer appearing out of the shadows. Tsunade smiled at Jiraiya. pleasantly as she chuckled.

It was the sixth night of camp for them, and they were almost there. Tenten was impressed that Hinata and Sasuke hadn't drove her crazy with their arguments yet. Actually, they hadn't even spoken to one another the whole trip at all, not even to her, they all sat in a circle near their black stallion horses around a camp fire. Tenten stood up with her weapons looking around.

"Um, yeah, I'm gonna go set some traps around the area and get us some food. I don't know if they'll stop an intrudding enemy, but we'll definately know that they're around if they do decide to show up," smiled Tenten. No one said anything nor reacted as she sighed heavily shaking her head leaving with her black stallion horse.

Sasuke rubbed his stallion's nose looking at Hinata worriedly as her horse tried to comfort her by caressing it's head gently on her back. Hinata smiled faintly and hugged the horse, Sasuke's horse raspberried and nudged him to talk. Sasuke looked at Hinata and sighed heavily.

"_He's right, this is getting scary, I know I'm quiet but she's completely blowing me out of the water,_" thought Sasuke.

"Hinata," he spoke petting the horse, his eyes averted to her but not his full head. "What are you planning on doing when you come face to face with Orochimaru."

"Simple," replied Hinata calmly. "Annihialte him." Sasuke looked at her eyes, those were the same eyes he had once before.

"Don't do it, you heard what Tsunade--" but Sasuke was quickly cut off.

"Fuck what Tsuande said okay! That bastard killed my fiance, your best friend, remember, or did you forget?! I'm taking him out no matter what, I don't care if this whole mission goes boom," said Hinata. Sasuke looked at her shocked and frowned as his horse looked at him and pushed Sasuke's head to look at her again.

"Hinata that's very reckless. You could get yourself killed, you have to work smarter, not foolish," said Sasuke. Hinata faintly laughed.

"And who told you that crazy shit," said Hinata.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke simply replied without hesitation.

"Should have known. Sasuke you have no idea what I'm feeling right now."

"Oh yeah? And how come I don't huh! why!" snapped Sasuke.

"Because!" started Hinata, she was struggling to find a retort. "Because you and I are completely different okay, he took me through hell."

"So what, suck it up! Revenge will kill you, that's how Itachi nearly annihalted me. Try finding your whole village and family getting murdered. Just your whole world, and to see that a brother you've idolized your whole childhood life is the one responsible. Hinata, I understand before after my trial what you were doing, don't turn back into that person, after you made those amends with yourself," pleaded Sasuke.

"Shut up! You don't know anything, to feel alone and left out in the world to feel--" said Hinata but Sasuke cut her off.

"To feel like you don't matter. And that no one else will understand you, am I right?" said Sasuke. Hinata looked at him shocked as he continued, and she was speechless. "To feel helpless like you wish you could have stopped it, and don't have the power. The same scenes haunting your dreams, night after night just hating the world, caring of no one, barely even caring for yourself."

"Shut up," mumbled Hinata as tears formed in her eyes, but Sasuke ignored her continuing.

"You feel broken in half, a revenge you and a real you right? And you're real you is wandering what the hell happened. You can't even look at yourself because you don't even recognize what you've become, because the thing of what you've newly become is not even human."

"I said shut up!"

Sasuke turned around looking at her and stood up as he walked to her, his horse following. He kneeled down to her looking her gently and meaningfully into her eyes continuing.

"And you get so sick, and angry, you slowly push your friends away and when you realize it it's too late to make up what you did when it already happened. And you get angrier, hating yourself and everyone else. And your wondering if you're even beginning to turn evil, because you always seem to be so-- so."

"Angry...all the time, always so angry all the time..." said Hinata and Sasuke in slow unison. Hinata turned her face away from him crying as Sasuke embraced her tightly in his arms.

"I guess I understood more than you thought I did huh," said Sasuke softly. Hinata looked at him meaningfully turning her face away from him as she continued crying. "Hinata, I never escaped my hatred, but at least I know you still have a chance. You excepted yourself already. Don't let Orochimaru destroy you."

"But how do I do that Sasuke, it hurts so bad, I feel like I have a huge hole in my heart. I can't just--I can't just..." Hinata trailed off crying.

"Let go? But Hinata you have to. It's the only way you'll save yourself. Everyone in the village loved Naruto too, so don't think he's been forgotten and that Orochimaru isn't on their shit list either cause he is, but you don't have to attempt revenge alone anymore. You have other people to help you. Like Shikamaru. Did you know if it hadn't even been for Tsunade mentioning Naruto that he wouldn't have even taken the job." Hinata very shortly and faintly chuckled as tears still streamed down her eyes, Sasuke smiled passionately at her as he continued.

"He wants to get back at Orochimaru too, so he's with you. You're not alone, you have him. And Tsunade, and Neji, and Sakura, even Tenten and..." Sasuke trailed off looking at her wiping the tears from her eyes smiling. "Me." Hinata's heart fell like a ton of bricks fell on her heart and lungs, she couldn't breathe. But letting go was hard, and letting go meant she had to let go of Naruto. Accept the fact that he was gone, never to retun, accept the fact that, it was now over, and that she would never walk down that isle and see him at the end. Never have his childeren. The thought broke her up inside as she broke down crying wholeheartedly just as bad as though it had just happened, Sasuke frowning.

"_She never got to grieve properly, I know Sakura did say that during the funeral she never sheded a tear. Has all this time that she's contained herself, finally broken free,_" thought Sasuke. The horse nudged him as Sasuke looked at him confused, Sasuke dropped his mouth in shock as he actually seen his horse smiling pushing him closer to her. Hinata's stallion nodding as it caressed her face with it kind of pushing her toward him a little also. Sasuke's stallion stamped it's hoove to beckon him over there.

"You're not serious," mumbled Sasuke in whisper of shock. He heard Hinata's wails over his thoughts as he frowned hugging her into a deep embrace. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"Letting go is just so hard, it's not fair, we had a whole life planned together and now knowing it's not gonna happen. That hurts, alot. I know I have to let it go, but I was always afraid to, or... just couldn't," cried Hinata.

"Hinata..." said Sasuke speechlessly, not knowing what to say.

"Sasuke, letting go, I don't know if I can," said Hinata. Sasuke let her go and smiled as he wipped her weary eyes.

"Than let some of your friends in to try and help you. Let some of them in... like me." Hinata gasped unable to believe that those words even came out his mouth. "You were never my enemy Hinata, despite you made me yours you know. I still cared about you. Me and everyone else can help you. No it won't be easy, you may have some sad nights and lonely songs or just wanna be by yourself. And I'm not saying it won't take a long time because I can truly see how much you cared and cherished Naruto. But you have to let us in to help you, let me in at least."

Hinata looked at Sasuke uncertain as he reassured her with a smile standing up taking his hand out. "So do you wanna start over? Can we...start over?" asked Sasuke. Hinata looked at him shocked not sure rather to take his hand or not. "Trust yourself Hinata, it's up to you."

Hinata rubbed some of the tears from her eyes and nodded as she accepted his hand and pulled her up into a strong hug. Hinata tears slowly began to slow down feeling the warm gentle comfort from her newest companion by her side, Sasuke. The horses looked at each other nodding watching the scene in awe.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love": Hinata and Sasuke have settled their differences...for the most part anyway. But the team finally arrives at the Eastern boarder as a more interesting problem emerges in finding the wind village. Meanwhile, the Kazekages and Hokages all separate to gain new allies while Orochimaru attempts to attack a village near by. The Kazekage of the lava village sees Tsuande and gives her some of the most disturbing news about everything that is really going on as the team finally infiltrates the village to continue their information mission. But will their mission of getting new information with Orochimaru posses more importance, or the lives of the village he's attacking right now as we speak. Next time on "My Endless Love": Chapter 7: "Crashing Orochimaru's Barrier!"

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed, so that's one chapter down and I owe you three more right? I know I promised, just something I wanted to do to break from Harry Potter while I'm basically halfway through it already and I just got it yesterday, I seriously might be done before 4 days guys, probably done before three. At any rate I hope you enjoyed, so read and review. This is Torian, signing off. 


	7. Crashing Orochimaru's Barrier

Hey viewers! I missed you all so much. I am done with Harry Potter so now you guys have all of my attention, and with such a scene between Sasuke and Hinata, how cruel of me to just leave you guys hanging oh my! lol. Well, don't get too excited, now I'm gonna continue the story and update as often as possible, which should be nearly about everyday actually. And I hope you read and enjoy, god I love you all, and please review reveiw reveiw! I at least want one, and so, without furthor adue I present to you, the next chapter of "My Endless Love": Chapter 7: "Crashing Orochimaru's Barrier!"

* * *

Tsuande and Jiraiya sat in the raman restaurant drinking wine, both of their faces grave. It was a cold night as Tsunade leaned her head back sighing out of frustration. Jiraiya looked at her concerned shaking his head as he put his wine cup down firmly on the table. 

"Damn, I've never seen the village in such bad shape before," said Jiraiya gravely. Tsuande punched the table out of frustration as she rubbed her head.

"How the hell could I have let this happen, this village is the target of every country. I don't know why nor where it's comming from," said Tsunade sickly. Jiraiya touched her hand giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure once the kids come back with something you'll be able to find a way to handle it. And with the Kazekage of the lava village on his way, some things are looking up. We definately know Orochimaru's behind it," said Jiraiya. Tsuande removed her hand from him to pour herself another glass of wine as she drunk the whole cup down.

"Like hell we do, and we're helpless to stop him currently. Come on Jiraiya, you and I both know the damage Orochimaru can cause when he has a limited time to do anything," said Tsunade.

"That may be true, but what real choice do we have. If all the countries are deciding to hit war with us, while we're trying to show them they've been decieved by Orochimaru. I think it's best we get some villages to be our allies while we still can before the only ally to help defend us is the lava village," suggested Jiraiya.

"That'll make us more suspicious and in more deeper water," said Tsuande panicking.

"Come on Tsuande, what choice do you have. In the end that's what you're gonna have to do anyway, and by then it'll be nearly too late and the village'll be done for. Orochimaru expects you to do something like that, so that you are helpless and give up," said Jiraiya as he stood up walking out the door. He turned over looking at Tsuande, her face full of worry and hopelessness. "Don't give him that victory Tsunade."

Tsunade drunk down another glass of her wine and sighed heavily rubbing her head frustrated.

"_Oh Jiraiya, if only it were that easy. Hinata, Sasuke,Tenten...this village is counting on all three of you, please come back with something,_" thought Tsuande frowning.

The next morning Sasuke, Tenten, and Hinata were off as their stallions leaped over many rocks until they finally stopped. They all jumped off of their horses walking the rest of the way as Hinata looked around at her surroundings.

"It shouldn't be long now, we should be almost there actually," said Hinata.

"Good. So, any idea once we get to the Eastern Boarder how we're gonna find an invisible village," asked Sasuke. Tenten looked at them shocked and confused, it had been the first time she heard them talk, much less talk without giving insult or argue with each other.

"Are you two um--Okay?" asked Tenten confused. Hinata looked at her confused while Sasuke looked at her insulted to some degree.

"I don't understand what you mean Tenten," said Hinata.

"Well you two've been just so quiet. Hinata, I gotta ask, are you sure you're okay with going on this mission. Orochimaru's the one who--you know," said Tenten hesitantly. Hinata stood there speechless not knowing how to answer and frowned averting her eyes from her. Sasuke frowned and walked to Hinata putting his arm on her shoulder for reassurance.

"She'll be just fine Tenten I assure you," said Sasuke with confidence smiling. Tenten looked at both of them stunned and in shock.

"_He's standing up for her, much less touching her? Was their oath of silence truely a non verbal communication conversation. Or is it just being put off because of the mission? I realize Tsuande's attempt to get them to get along some what was by having these two do this mission, but could it have really worked that quick and easily_," thought Tenten in surprise.

"Now then," said Sasuke cutting into her thoughts. "We should probably get going. Hinata, you're a Speacial Jounin, I'm sure you have some idea how to find the wind village." Hinata nodded solemly.

"We're going to need some poison powder in order to do it though, it's a speacial kind of powder we need. The one that Kakashi sensei had saficed but..." said Hinata sadly. Sasuke looked at her shocked.

"You mean to tell me, you don't have it with you?" asked Tenten shocked. Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"The one Kakashi sensei used was the last batch, he expects me to come here to stock up since all we're really doing is gathering information. The Eastern Boarder is full of pretty rare stuff," said Hinata.

"Oh great so we're here for shopping too," complained Sasuke rubbing his head frustrated.

"Calm down Sasuke, it is her job you know," said Tenten a little defensively.

"Sorry," said Hinata embarrassingly. Sasuke looked at her smiling and shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped I suppose," said Sasuke shrugging.

"The next village shouldn't be too far from here," said Tenten looking at the map from her pouch. She looked at the others and nodded as she walked off with her stallion along side her. Hinata looked at Sasuke uncertain as he looked at her confused.

"Still worried?" asked Sasuke. Hinata put her head down hopelessly. "Hinata you'll do fine, it's okay. Don't let it get to you and just don't think about it." Hinata nodded as well as Sasuke. Tenten turned around and looked at them.

"Hey come on guys, Orochimaru's not waiting for anyone to steal his information you know," said Tenten chastizingly. Hinata and Sasuke looked at her shocked and then blushed a little scratching their heads nodding as they followed her. Tenten looked at them confused shaking her head as she jumped on her horse walking towards the village not too far from them.

Orochimaru nodded his head as well as all the others.

"This plan seems a bit complicated Orochimaru, are you sure it will work?" asked the Kazekage of the metal village. Orochimaru nodded.

"But Lord Orochimaru, all of this comes down to rather the village Hidden in the Rain or the village Hidden in the Light will even decide to join us," said Kabuto.

"The boy is right Orochimaru," said the Hokage of the earth village. "We do not want another loss like the Kazekage of the lava village."

"No one else would dare be so foolish old man, trust me. I'm sure he'll come around," said the Hokage of the mist village.

"She's right. And this way we will be gaining new allies, this battle plan will be a success," said Orochimaru smiling with confidence nodding. "I have aquired some of the most powerful village leaders to join in this struggle, I'm sure any other village will sucumb to our will convincing them seriousness of the sitution. But now we are sure that the lava village will likely be an ally to our enemy."

"Or at least a pawn anyway," said the Kazekage of the gravel village. "So Orochimaru, what do you expect us to do?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, incase you have all failed to realize, the village is headed to the Eastern Boarder, if we haven't arrived already, for a reason. These villages we speak of are not so far from us depending on where we are," explained Orochimaru.

"We're in it sir," Kabuto announced bowing.

"Very good Kabuto thank you. We have arrived in the Eastern Boarder, so, in order for the first battle to commence this plan must be a success. If we succeed, the rest of our allies should begin comming straight to us instead of us traveling all the time," said Orochimaru.

"So this is the calm before the storm then," said the Hokage of the earth village crossing his arms.

The Kazekage of the metal village and the Hokage of the mist village looked at him perplexed.

"In other words it's the last thing we'll do before we act upon our purposes," said the Kazekage of the gravel village sitting up.

"So what's the main thing we're doing here Orochimaru, are we staving off the leaf village, destroying them, stopping them, what's going on," asked the Hokage of the mist village sternly.

"It is obvious with the power that they have already managed to obtain, that they must be brought down to destruction, surely enough if we let the free they will manage to attempt this same plan again," said Orochimaru.

"I agree," nodded Kabuto.

"That may so," said the Kazekage of the gravel village.

"Yes I agree, but doesn't total destruction seem a little bit--I don't know, extreme," said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"Perhaps just stopping them and putting a stop to all of their resources will safice," said the Hokage of the earth village.

"Yes, and then put them under strict watch so that they won't have the chance you speak of to retry this plan in later years," said the Hokage of the mist village. Orochimaru smiled to hide his annoyance and walked up to them lightly putting his hands on the table as Kabuto pulled his glasses up.

"While I understand your concern, the leaf village has destroyed you all, used you. I have been warning everyone of this situation that would happen for countless of months. We cannot let them get away with this, or else they will destroy us all. All those that I've warned are paying for it now, I urge you all not to make the same mistakes they all have please. You are underestimating the enemy and what they are capable of. Within a ten years time, they will be back again, more powerful and worse," explained Orochimaru. The group looked looked down sadly frowning.

"I realize all of you may still be under the influence and impression of the leaf village. I don't understand their purposes yet, but I assure you, I wouldn't suggest something so drastic if it were not deemed nessassary," Orochimaru continued. The Kazekage of the gravel village looked up at Orochimaru and nodded.

"I suppose it can't be helped," the Kazekage of the gravel said while standing up. "I think I'll volunteer to go to the village Hidden in the Light."

"Yes, and I'll go to the village Hidden in the Rain," stood the Hokage of the earth village. The Hokage of the mist village looked suspiciously at Orochimaru watching him smile nodding, she stood up and walked out the building. Orochimaru saw her leave and smiled at all of his guest.

"Excuse me a moment gentlemen-- and Seishume of course," said Orochimaru in phrase of the Kazekage of the metal village's name when she looked at him coldly as he said 'gentlemen.' Orochimaru followed Hokage of the mist village and found her on top of a roof on a destroyed shrine.

"Something troubling you Cerinity," said Orochimaru comming up to her. The Hokage of the mist village gasped and turned around seeing Orochimaru. She turned back around watching the birds fly over their heads. Orochimaru sat next to her as the Hokage averted her eyes to him untrustingly. "What ailes you Cerinity, you should be happy."

"Happy of going into battle, that's real rich Orochimaru," said the Hokage in bitter and sarcasm.

"Oh I get it," said Orochimaru looking up at the sky. "You don't quite trust me do you?"

"Would I be a true leader of my people if I did?" Orochimaru put his hands on her shoulder and stood up.

"Don't you worry yourself Cerinity, you shall see, espeacially when battle comes, that the leaf village is not so innocent as you once knew them as," said Orochimaru. He began to walk away wearing an angry and frustrated face.

"Orochimaru," called the Hokage calmly. Orochimaru stopped and a broad smile crossed his face. "I'll take the light village as well."

Orochimaru nodding with a smile. "Very good, glad to see you are still with us Celestial." He began to look back at her smirking as he walked off, Celestial still looking back at him a little unconvinced. Orochimaru returned back to the room walking up to Kabuto and whispered in his ear.

"Keep a close eye on Celestial."

"What sir? You mean the Hokage of the mist village," Kabuto whispered back confused.

"Yes, she can not be trusted, and I will not have her ruin things for me as far as we have come."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, as you wish."

"Where's Celestial," asked the Kazekage of the metal villiage intervening in their conversation.

"She will be here momentarily, she had decided to take the light village as well, so all of you who are deciding to take the light village should leave now, because that is quiet some adventure," smiled Orochimaru. He looked at Kabuto nodding as he returned the nod going outside to fetch the Hokage of the mist village.

"I suppose I shall go to the rain village as well then," said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"Then you all should be off, there is much to do in such little time, all of you should be off," said Orochimaru. They all nodded as Kabuto and the Hokage of the mist village came in to join the group.

"Are we ready for departure Lord Orochimaru," asked Kabuto smiling pulling up his glasses up. Orochimaru smiled nodding.

"Yes, you will lead them out of this barrier until you have to split up going your separate ways, you will accompany the light village this go round. I wish you all luck and a safe journey," said Orochimaru. They all walked out of the room running toward the exit gate jumping out into the clear day sky landing on the ground running foreward with Kabuto ahead leading them. They all jumped into the air as he nodded looking at the Hokage of the earth village and the Kazekage of the metal village. They looked at him with understanding as they all then jumped going in complete separate directions.

Orochimaru sat down smiling,"Hmmm, I'm a little bored I have to say." There was a huge rumble as a large dark green snake appeared from the ground next to Orochimaru. "Ah, so you're hungry, I'm sorry my pet. We're not too far from a village now, and then-- you will be able to feast to your heart's content." He smiled petting his huge snake. The snake smiled at the touch and remained where it was as Orochimaru sat relaxed, looking up at the ceiling.

Tsunade walked back to her office tired and a little sober, when she slid opened the door she gasped to see that in her seat was the lava village's Kazekage. Tsuande stood there dumbfounded smiling in relief as he sat there smiling.

"Welcome Lady Tsunade," said the Kazekage. Tsuande went over to him sitting down on the desk.

"My apologies, I do hope that you did not have to wait so long," apologized Tsunade.

"Not too long at all, there's no worry."

"What's been happening, I don't understand."

"Orochimaru," he spoke as he stood up walking over to Naruto's picture. "Appears to be behind it all, he is trying to turn all the nations against this village in specific. Why is this?"

"Orochimaru is an evil bastard who was upset he didn't get the honor of being Hokage over this village, he is a rogue ninja to us now. He's been after this village for years, he's even managed to kill two of this village's most strongest Hokages. Sarutobi Sensei, and Naruto Uzamaki." The Kazekage looked at Naruto's picture and frowned.

"Is this the boy," he asked. Tsunade nodded smiling faintly.

"He had the job, he would have been inducted this month comming up but--"

"He's so young, he looks like he's about my age or younger. And Orochimaru did this did he?"

"Yes unfortunately."

"Hokage of the leaf village, you must hurry and act now. My people are behind you and are ready to fight beside you. But you and your village are not looking too good on the outside let me tell you."

"By how much damage exactly?" The Kazekage shook his head and Tsuande frowned. "I have sent my best ninja's out to the Eastern Boarder where he is surely located so that they may gather information, they will be back here soon enough but, they'll be gone a while. What is it that you know so far?"

The Kazekage looked at her gravely and sat down on the floor where he stood. Tsuande went over to him and sat across from him on the floor as well looking at each other in a serious stiff silence as a storm nearly approached. The clouds were dark and the wind was beginning to blow hard.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten all walked into the village that lay ahead of them. It was beautiful, all the houses were wooden, the childeren were playing outside. The town seemed really busy, there were alot of people outside selling things, people buying them, and it seemed quite crowded. Other than that, the village pretty much appeared regular, much like their own village back at home. They all looked around to take in the site and the crowd.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Sasuke confused looking around.

"Well where ever it is, I just hopes it has the stuff Hinata's looking for," said Tenten. A ball rolled up to them bumping Tenten's foot. All three of them looked down at the ball as a young nine year old girl ran up to them. Her hair was black and put in a ponytail, wearing a ninja out fit that was black. Crystal dark earrings hanging off her ear, her eyes dark blue. Hinata got in front of the others and picked up the ball giving it to her smiling.

"Thank you," she said. Hinata smiled nodding.

"You must be new in this village yes?" she asked. Tenten smiled as the girl chuckled.

"Was it that obvious," said Tenten laughing scratching her head embarrassed.

"Yeah, well my name is Deseir. Welcome to the village Hidden in the Sun," she said.

"Really!" Hinata said excitedly looking around. Sasuke and Tenten looked at her confused to see her excitement. "This is one of the major villages that exports things to the outside world on the Eastern Boarder, it's blackmarket central. We should definately be able to find what we're looking for here."

"Are you shinobi?" Deseir asked.

"Yeah. Hey kid, do you know where we can find anyone that might sell some poison," asked Sasuke a little annoyed. She looked at him confused and Sasuke sighed heavily frustrated. Hinata chuckled stepping in front of Sasuke as she kneeled down to the young girl shuffling her hair laughing.

"You're pretty," smiled Deseir. Hinata blushed hard as the young girl continued. "I have a good feeling about you, I was always scared to become a shinobi. But I think I wanna be as good as a shinobi as you. You appear so strong and brave to me." Sasuke and Tenten looked at Hinata smiling, Hinata's heart dropped as she finally began to realize to herself that she couldn't blow the mission. Even though she was afraid that of facing Orochimaru and ruining the mission, with people such as this young girl, it gave her a new hope. Hinata picked the young girl up and hugged her in a grateful embrace.

"Deseir, there you are," said a chastizing voice. The others turned around to see a woman in front of them, she looked identical to Deseir. She walked up to the others smiling wearily. "I do hope my daughter has not caused any trouble."

"Oh, no," Hinata quickly said. "I've taken quite an attachment to her actually." The woman smiled bowing.

"My name is Heuri, I'm Deseir's mother."

"Mommy, mommy, I've finally found a shinobi role model. I wanna be strong just like her!" Deseir said excitedly. Her mother smiled happily taking her daughter from Hinata as Tenten introduced themselves explaining their mission.

"Wow, it sounds like you all must really be busy Tenten," said Heuri.

"Do you know if you've seen or maybe heard anything about an invisible moving village," asked Sasuke.

"I seriously thought the wind village with the invisble barrier that took flight was actually a legend I'm sorry Sasuke, but if you guys are looking for some rare poison like that you're in luck. This is definately the place to find it."

"Any stores you can recommend," asked Hinata. Heuri began to think and looked over to the side at a sales stand not to far from them.

"He may be able to help you, he expertises in selling th kind of rare poisons you speak of," said Heuri.

"Hinata, can't you stay and play with me. Please, just for a little while," begged Deseir running up to Hinata grabbing her leg.

"No honey, she has a dangerous mission she has to go on," said Heuri grabbing her daughter's arm, but she refused to let go. Hinata smiled kneeling down to her playing with her hands cutely as the little girl smiled assured. Sasuke watched impressed leaning on a wall shaking his head unable to believe it.

"_It's a nice picture, cute._" thought Sasuke.

"I promise you when my mission is done, I'll come back to play with you. Don't you worry," said Hinata. The girl screamed of excitement hugging her.

"Really! Yay I can't wait. Just don't forget your promise Hinata," said Deseir smiling.

"I won't," said Hinata serenely petting her head.

A huge sparrow came down and grabbed Deseir off the ground as the mother screamed in horror. Sasuke quickly jumped up throwing shruiken at the sparrow but missed as the bird flew on the roof of a house where a group of rogue ninjas stood laughing. Heuri got in a fighting stance looking up at the group as Tenten and Hinata panicked.

"Get down!" warned Sasuke. Black blast bombs flew down on them as Tenten, Hinata, and Heuri all escaped while it exploded. The crowd in the area panicked screaming as they all ran to find escape. One of the ninja's wore a tough look, a scarf on his head laughing.

"Finally, we were able to capture the Hokage's daughter," he said holding a knife to Deseir's neck. A shruiken hit the knife and he dropped it, on the bottom stood Hueri, whom was responsible for it, her eyes angered.

"Give back the girl chump, and nobody gets hurt," said a voice. The group turned around to see both Sasuke and Hinata on one side of them, and Tenten on the other side. Hueri jumped in front of the rogue ninjas as her shadow ninja's began surrounding them.

"Not a very smart move taking the Hokage's daughter bitches!" Heuri said angrily punching their leader. He flew across the sky landing in a far away forest. Hinata and the others looked at her in aghast impressed and shocked.

"Mommy help me!" cried Deseir.

"Don't worry Deseir, hold on, we got you," encouraged Hinata running towards her.

"I don't think so!" cried another ninja as he threw out a shruiken. Sasuke quickly jumped in front of her with his fingers opened in front of his mouth.

"Fire style: Rose pedal jutsu!" he cried. Rose pedals of flowers hit the shruiken as a whole battle on the roof for the girl commenced. Tenten took out her weapon, which was a whip made of spheres lashing out at the enemies. The bird began to take off as Deseir began to scream in horror and fear as Hinata followed close behind them.

"Deseir!" cried Hueri in panick crying. Sasuke punched down a rogue ninja and turned around in panick frustrated.

"Shit!" he panicked trying to jump toward her. He was then stopped as another ninja punched him in the stomach falling to the ground. Hinata stopped on a roof and turned around in panick.

"Sasuke!" she cried.

"Hinata he'll be fine, get the girl!" cried Tenten. Hinata nodded and stuck in persuit of the bird catching up quickly.

"Hinata hurry!" cried Deseir.

"I'm comming, don't you worry," assured Hinata. She jumped in the air attacking the bird in each of it's weak spots as it stopped flying going towards the ground. Deseir screamed louder and more out of control in panick as Hinata then grabbed her from the bird's claw jumping off. They landed on a near by roof as the bird crashed into a forest far off from the village. Deseir cheered in excitement hugging Hinata in happiness.

The shadow ninja's took the rogue ninja's and the bird showing them to an angry Heuri whom looked at them in disgust. "Get them out of my site before I despose of them myself," said Heuri in bitterness. Deseir laughed pointing at them as she stood behind her mother's leg, while Tenten smiled faintly shrugging. Hinata stood behind her, Sasuke smiling leaning up against the wall as he rubbed his stomach, but nonetheless alright.

"So you're the Hokage of this village Heuri," asked Hinata in shock. Heuri blushed nodding.

"Well I wouldn't have never guessed," said Tenten amazed.

"Those were some nice moves back there, so I see you still got it," smiled Sasuke. Heuri laughed scratching her head shyly.

"Oh you guys compliments are making me blush, but no, I should be thanking you. All of you. I owe you my daughter's life. You have complete access of this village when needed. I do not yet know how long your mission will last but if it is overnight. Come on over to the Hokage shrine, trust me there's plently of room for you you know," said Heuri.

"I should hope it doesn't have to come to that," said Hinata disapointedly rubbing her neck shyly.

"Well the offer is still opened. I see you're from the leaf village are you," Hueri said looking at their headbands. "Well then, if you are in any danger and in need of some assisstance on anything, the sun village will definately be able to assisst you," said Heuri. They all frowned and she looked at them confused. "What's the matter, was it something I said."

"Well you see, that may be pretty soon if that's the case and your offer still applies," said Sasuke. Tenten nodded agreeing as Heuri looked at them more confused.

"There are alot of things that are confidential, but we believe we have an enemy that is trying to destroy our village," said Tenten. Heuri's face turned grave as she continued to listen.

"Yes, we believe that the enemy is trying to use all the nations to turn them against our village," said Sasuke.

"But--you're just one village, are they trying for total annihilation?" asked Heuri concerned.

"We don't know, that brings us to our mission," said Hinata.

"That's right, about the wind village. The poison that you are seeking, if such is the case, should be the--" said Hueri.

"It's the Pheonix's poison," said Hinata cutting her off. Sasuke and Heuri looked at her impressed. "My apologies, but--I am a Speacial Jounin, so I know the stuff well."

"Wait, is there a such thing, I thought Phonix stuff was used to heal people isn't it?" asked Tenten.

"Usuallly, but that doesn't always have to be the case," said Sasuke. Hinata nodded agreeing with him.

"Sasuke is right Tenten. Pheonix material depending on where the material is from off the Pheonix, can be a bigger heal for the good, as well as poison for the bad," explained Heuri.

"Exactly, the posion is from the foot of the bird, it is why Pheonix have been so rare and hard to capture, people usually die just to get them by always touching their feet every time they try to fly off. They are valuable for much," continued Hinata. Sasuke walked up to Hinata and looked at Heuri.

"I know the stuff is really rare and this village speacializes in rare things, but do you think anyone around here sells stuff like that," asked Sasuke.

"Of course, follow me," said Heuri. She walked the opposite of them as Deseir jumped on Hinata's back. Hinata smiled and put the girl on her shoulder carrying her, Tenten chuckled shaking her head as they all followed Heuri.

She walked up to a stand that was destroyed and abandoned moving it, behind it was a hidde cellar that Hueri opened. They all stepped inside, as she turned the light on, it was dark and webby, made of white bricks.

"This is where I used to work," said Heuri. "I have alot of stuff I don't need here, you sure you don't need anything else so I can get rid of the rest of this stuff?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hinata," he called. Hinata looked over at him confused. "Didn't you say that the Speacial Jounin needed to restock."

"Oh that's right, I had forgotten," said Hinata.

"Well you can keep all of this, I haven't been down here in a while," smiled Heuri. "Not since I became the Hokage."

"It seems like you have't been down here in ages," said Tenten looking around.

"Well potions, poison, and medicine is still the same no matter how many years they've been down here, they're still just as good condition when I first bought them to sell," said Heuri picking up a small bottle with red powder inside. Hinata took the poison and put it in her bag.

"Thank you Heuri," said Sasuke looking at her.

"It was no trouble at all, I will take a visit to see your Hokage in the leaf village to see what I can do to assist. It appears to me though, that you are just on a mission to get information correct?" asked Heuri. They all nodded. "Correct, so I shall be paying a visit to your village first thing of sunset."

They all were barely outside the village as Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten waved Heuri and Desier goodbye going off into the distance in the forest.

"Nice people. Helpfull too huh Hinata," said Tenten smiling.

"Of course," said Hinata tapping her back of materials.

"Where are our stallions?" asked Sasuke looking around.

"Didn't we leave them in the front?" replied Hinata confused.

"I don't remember that, we bought them with us," said Sasuke. They continued walking until they came across there stallions in the middle of the road as Sasuke and the others looked at them confused.

"I guess not," said Tenten. Sasuke gave the stallions a suspicious look as Hinata wrapped the bag around their backs.

"Now all we have to do is find Orochimaru, and with that barrier," said Hinata. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah, it's not exactly going to be easy to locate something that's invisible," said Tenten.

"You think they're farther than this village," asked Hinata.

"Only if they'd been here a while, the village went the opposite direction of the leaf village since the attack so," replied Tenten.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" said Hinata confused as Sasuke kept looking at the horses confused and suspiciously.

"I don't trust these horses, I'm sorry," replied Sasuke.

"I think you're just being paranoid, there's nothing wrong with those horses," said Hinata grabbing his hand pulling him over into the conversation.

"What? Those 'horses' as you phrased, have human characteristics, not even dogs come that close," argued Sasuke. Tenten looked at him as though he was crazy, the stallions nodding their heads hard up and down raspberrying.

"Sasuke, the horses are fine look at them," said Hinata pointing at them while one hand went on her hip.

"They're not normal I'm telling you!" argued Sasuke. Tenten cleared her throat as Sasuke and Hinata turned to her.

"Sasuke, skip the stallions okay, Hinata's right, look at them," said Tenten. Sasuke looked over at the stallions to see them walking around eatting the grass, one of them eatting leaves from a near by tree. Sasuke became infuriated, knowing that although they were acting like regular horses now, he had his reasons why they weren't normal.

"Why don't you think they're normal Sasuke?" asked Hinata. Sasuke looked at her, a flashback going in his head.

**Sasuke's flashback: **

_Sasuke rubbed his stallion's nose looking at Hinata worriedly as her horse tried to comfort her by caressing it's head gently on her back. Hinata smiled faintly and hugged the horse, Sasuke's horse raspberried and nudged him to talk. Sasuke looked at Hinata and sighed heavily._

**"**_**She never got to grieve properly, I know Sakura did say that during the funeral she never sheded a tear. Has all this time that she's contained herself, finally broken free**,_" _thought Sasuke. The horse nudged him as Sasuke looked at him confused, Sasuke dropped his mouth in shock as he actually seen his horse smiling pushing him closer to her. Hinata's stallion nodding as it caressed her face with it kind of pushing her toward him a little. Sasuke's stallion stamped it's hoove to beckon him over there._

_"You're not serious," mumbled Sasuke in whisper of shock. He heard Hinata's wails over his thoughts as he frowned hugging her into a deep embrace. "I'm sorry Hinata." _**:Sasuke's flashback over.**

Tenten stepped up to Sasuke looking in his eyes, he blushed a little. "And just what are you thinking about Sasuke," asked Tenten suspiciously. His face turned more red in panic as his silence continued. Hinata looked at him confused.

"_Of course she didn't notice that then, she was too--_" thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke," called Hinata. He looked over at her as she jumped on top of her stallion. "We really don't have time to be looking out in space right now. We have to hurry."

"R-right," he stuttered nervously scratching his head. He jumped on his stallion as well as Tenten, as they seen two old men going towards the village. All three of them turned around as their conversation prooved interesting, catching their ears.

"You don't say," said the first old man.

"I swear it on my life or I'm dying, I seen four shinobi ninja's jump from out the sky out of nowhere. Like they teleported," said the second old man. Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten looked at one another exchanging looks and continued to listen in.

"So you think it was something invisible?" asked the first old man.

"Now don't go jumpin to conclusions now," replied the second old man.

"Are you going senile you old fool, didn't you see them trees movin."

"It was just the wind."

"Then how come we never felt it, I'm tellin you Melik it was something there whatever it was."

"Excuse me," came a voice. The two old men looked over to see Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten on their stallions.

"Well hello yung feller, what can we do for ye," said the first old man.

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and it sounds like something we're looking for," explained Sasuke.

"Yes," nodded Tenten. "Can you tell us if you remember around what time of day you seen what you speak of, and what direction?"

"Oh of course we can little lady, wasn't that around near noon I believe," said the second old man.

"Sure was," the first old man nodded. "And it was northeastern a hure too."

"Thank you so much for your help," smiled Hinata.

"Anytime, anytime. You kids just be careful, I don't trust whatever that thing was for nothing," said the second old man.

"Yeah, it show'll did a number scaring the hell out of me, you kids stay safe yure now," said the first old man. The two old men walked into the village continueing to talk about it as Hinata, Tenten, and Sasuke rushed on their stallions running in the direction the old men pointed out to them.

"They shouldn't be that far then, it's like three or four o'clock now," said Hinata looking at her watch on her wrist.

"We have to hurry," said Tenten.

"RIGHT!" they all said in unison, as thier stallions went fastor more determined.

Kabuto was off to get some water as the Hokage of the mist village and the Kazekage of the gravel village sat on a rock resting. The Hokage looked at the Kazekage and lowered her voice down to a whisper.

"Hey, I have a bad feeling about Orochimaru and Kabuto, they don't fit right," whispered the Hokage looking aroud to make sure she wasn't being watched. The Kazekage smiled wearily.

"What are you talking about Celestial, he's the one leading us into this," said the Kazekage.

"I don't trust him fully, and I don't think you should either. You need to be careful," said the Hokage.

"If you felt this way why did you simply not leave, he'll send assassins after you, but you'd handle them with no problem."

"I'm only here just incase he's right, the data seems to fit but I don't trust too much of that either."

"Of course Orochimaru's right, even the Kazekage of the metal village said she saw the leaf village's shinobi attacking and destroying her village without warning. So are you sure what Orochimaru is saying isn't true." The Hokage of the mist village looked up at the sky piercing through it in deep thought and looked at the Kazekage.

"Or perhaps," she said. "the Kazekage of the metal village didn't see what she thought she saw." The Kazekage looked at her impressed and in shock as Kabuto then came back with two bottles of water.

"Here we are," he said passing it to them. He sat down next to Celestial. "We'll take a small break here and continue on after this. There's alot of ground we still have to cover." Celestial gave Kabuto a distrusted look and nodded drinking her water.

Tsunade stood there speechless as the Kazekage of the lava village looked at her, he nodded his head. She was shaking in her feet.

"A whole world war..." Tsuande said speechlessly.

"Does that not sound like the Orochimaru you know. Although the wind village was suppossedly a myth. I knew otherwise. I met with the wind village's Hokage recently, he was as young as Naruto here, so I knew they wouldn't switch so quickly," explained the Kazekage.

"This is just impossible, someone has to be smart and see he's up to something," said Tsunade in panic.

"Someone will you're right," said the Kazekage nodding. "Those will be the ones that will betray him and come to your side, as I had." Tsuande looked at him caringly and nodded as the Kazekage walked over to her desk sitting down on it thinking.

"There's no way out of it is there," said Tsuande hopelessly.

"You have sent some shinobi of your own to gather information right?" said the Kazekage. Tsuande nodded. "That information will either be new or the same as ours. Either way lady Tsunade, I cannot tell you what to do with your village and how to lead them. But I urge you please...you must start gathering up your supplies and your allies before Orochimaru gets to them first. It may make this village look bad and guilty for those on Orochimaru's side but Tsunade, you have to protect this village somehow. And I know you care about the people here as much as your grandfather did."

Tsuande frowned thinking a little and merely nodded, accepting that what Jiraiya had told her at the raman restraunt was right. And now she had to fight back.

The stallions walked slower tired, as Sasuke used his Sharingan and Hinata using her Byukagan looking around for the village.

"You guys think that'll really work?" asked Tenten.

"Well I'm hoping this is how Kakashi sensei found it the first time," said Sasuke looking around.

"It does make sense," said Hinata looking at Tenten. "With the Sharingan, they have to be able to sense the chakara in the person to see exactly what they're about to do next, my Byukagan can see chakara channels in a person's body to see where to attack making their opponents weak." Tenten smiled nodding.

"Found it! quick get down!" warned Sasuke. The horses quickly dipped into the trees kneeling down behind the bushes as they all looked up. Tenten could not see the castle but gasped, Hinata could see it too. On top of the invisble village that was moving the trees was Orochimaru, the village stopped over them as he looked around and began laughing. Hinata became angry trying to hold steady as Tenten looked at her concerned.

"I know you're around here, Sasuke, Hinata...I don't know the third person with you, but hiding will not do you any good. You found me, here I am. So what are 'you' planning on doing about it," laughed Orochimaru.

Sasuke quickly put his arms around Hinata to calm her down rubbing her arms as he whispered in her ear to calm down. His grip tight on her arms rocking her side to side a little.

"It's okay Hinata, calm down. Don't let him allow you to do something foolish," whispered Sasuke in her ear. Tenten sat there amazed to see Hinata quickly calm down a little, as she gave in, leaning her body on his chest turning her face away saying nothing. Her look of resentment in her face. Sasuke looked up at Tenten and nodded. "Well we found him, any idea on what to do, fighting him wasn't exactly in our mission plan."

Tenten shrugged looking out behind the bushes, looking at Orochimaru. "I don't think we have any choice but to confront him. You think he's cocky enough to tell us his plans anyway, you were with him before Sasuke, and you know Orochimaru better than Hinata and I. You think he'd do it ," asked Tenten.

"I wouldn't put my money on it, but he's staying there. He definately knows we're here, so showing ourselves may be the only thing we can do," said Sasuke. Tenten smiled.

"See that Hinata, you may get your revenge after all," said Tenten.

"Or at least an attempt at one any way, come on," said Sasuke as he grabbed Hinata's hand as they all crawled around to another area as he pointed for Tenten to go left and Hinata to go right.

"Come on Sasuke I'm waiting," said Orochimaru.

"That's right Orochimaru, you were never one for patience," said a cocky voice. Orochimaru smiled turning around to see Sasuke.

"What the hell is he doing!" whispered Hinata in panic.

"_Shit!_" panicked Tenten n thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha. It's been quite a long time, don't you agree. Where are the rest of your other party members. No doubt you've thought of some plan that will immediately fail anyway," chuckled Orochimaru.

"You're full of it aren't you Orochimaru," said Sasuke releasing his Sharingan. Orochimaru laughed.

"Try telling that to your friends and we'll see who's more full of shit then shall we Sasuke," said Orochimaru. Sasuke looked at him angrily. "That's right, don't think that I've forgotten Sasuke. Rather you like it or not, that mark on your neck is your birthright. You are me, you are my successor. You are just like me and don't even know it. You should be proud, I mean look at you, you're generation which includes you, are the most powerful sanins since the times."

"I've gotten that title with my own power and hard work, not yours you bastard!" said Sasuke charging towards him. Hinata jumped from out of her position to throw the posion on the barrier. Orochimaru quickly turned around in panic and annoyance.

"What!?" he cried.

Sasuke punched him in the face as he fell off his barrier as Tenten came up and grabbed him with her whip hitting him on the tree.

"That's for Naruto you bitch!" cried Tenten. Hinata landed on the ground and looked over at the scene as well as at Orochimaru. She looked up and gasped, the poison had taken no effect. Orochimaru stood up and laughed insanely and broke through Tenten's whip causing a huge explosion pushing the others back, crashing into a tree. The all weakly stood up looking at him infuriated.

"See Sasuke, fail. Now when you were with me you never failed. The attempt to break the invisible barrier was so pathetic. I almost had tears comming out of my eyes," said Orochimaru laughing.

"You're gonna die for killing Naruto, I'm gonna send you a first class ticket of your burning in hell you bastard!" cried out Hinata.

"Hinata no!" cried out Tenten.

Hinata smiled as she did a hand sign pointing a Orochimaru. "Fire style: Wild Fox Clone jutsu!" she cried. She blew out fire that formed into hundreds of foxes going towards Orochimaru. He simply jumped out of the way as the the wolves merely landed on the barriers bitting it.

Orochimaru looked at Hinata gravely and chuckled. "Killing Naruto, the credit is greatly appreciated," he smiled. Hinata's lit on fire as Sasuke cut her off and got in front of her.

"Hinata stand back!" cried Sasuke. Orochimaru walked closer to them. "Do you truely want to know why Naruto died Hinata. Your anger and hatred of me is quite pleasuring."

"Back off Orochimaru!" said Sasuke angrily. Orochimaru averted his eyes to Sasuke and smiled amused then ignored him looking back at Hinata and continued slowly walking towards them chuckling.

"Naruto died being foolish, and despite the credit of his death to me is appreciated, the trueth can be said that--" but Orochimaru was quickly cut off by a huge explosion. They all turned around and looked to see the wind village above them. The barrier had been broken.

"Yes!" cheered Sasuke happily.

"Go Hinata!" cheered Tenten. Hinata merely chuckled looking up at Orochimaru, her Byukagan active in her face.

"Tenten now!" Hinata cried charging towards him.

"No!" cried Orochimaru as Tenten jumped on each tree to gain air as she parachuted herself up. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three Orochimaru's appeared, one in front of Sasuke who punched him in the face, Sasuke returning the favor. The other in front of Hinata and the last one going after Tenten. Hinata went after Orochimaru to punch him in his face, she missed as he ducked punching her in the stomach, she gaged out spit as she quickly regained consciousness kicking her body up hitting him in the face with her leg.

Sasuke took on the second copy of Orochimaru as he tried punching him with all his might missing him at each turn while Orochimaru laughed.

"Sasuke, look how weak you've become. Then again, the teacher will never surpass it's teacher!" he laughed and kicked Sasuke to the side as he flipped landing on the ground. Sasuke then turned into a log. "What!?"

Sasuke quickly came behind him with his fire attack, Orochimaru stuck his tongue out to attack him as Sasuke merely smacked it to the side hitting him with his attack anyway.

"Guess the student surpassed the master," Sasuke smiled landing in front of him.

Tenten was dodging the other one as she landed at the gate of the entryway to the village.

"Don't die a fool girl," said Orochimaru embittered and angry. Tenten chuckled.

"Why so worried, you're already turning nations against us," smiled Tenten.

"Unless," mumbled Hinata as she dodged one of Orochimaru's attack with his tongue, but recieved a kick in the face.

"He hasn't gotten the nations where he wanted them yet, have you Orochimaru? You don't trust them completely that they'll do your bidding do you," smiled Sasuke as he punched his Orochimaru copy in the stomach.

"And they just don't trust you period, well I'll be damned," smiled Tenten. The Orochimaru copy quickly punched Tenten so hard as she then free falled toward the ground. All the Orochimaru copies disappearing to show the real one on the village entry gate.

"Tenten!" cried Hinata. She quickly ran over to her and caught Tenten in her arms, both falling on the ground. The wind village began to quickly move as Orochimaru looked down at them extrememly pissed, he then began to laugh.

"It matters not, your leaf village is doomed anyway. No one will be able to stop me now, you're all finished," he laughed as the village began to fly off.

"After him!" cried Sasuke. Orochimaru laughed again looking down at them as they began running after him.

"I wouldn't douce that so smart, not while the sun village is being attacked," said Orochimaru.

"What!" cried Tenten in shock.

"Yes, my anachonda snake became quite hungry. I felt the people there should have saficed fine. So choose as you will, keep in persuit of me or let those people die," Orochimaru laughed insanely.

"Desier! Hueri!" cried Hinata in worry.

"You heartless bastard!" cried out Sasuke angrily. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Call me whatever you wish, the choice is yours. So what will you do," laughed Orochimaru.

"He has to be bluffing!" said Tenten in panick. They then heard a huge explosion and looked over in the sky to see a gigantic anachonda snake.

"Damn, that's exactly where the village is!" panicked Sasuke. Orochimaru laughed insanely amused looking down at them.

"Do you think I'm bluffing now? The more you come after me, the farther away you get from them," said Orochimaru. Sasuke's face became angered and imbittered.

"Sasuke, what are we gonna do," cried Hinata as they continued running.

"Well we have to go after--" Sasuke said. He looked over at Hinata as they all ran to see tears streaming down her eyes. He could tell she was worried about Desier and her mother more than anything. He smiled and stopped as well as the others.

"Sasuke what are you doing," asked Tenten.

"We have to go back and save the village," said Sasuke. Hinata smiled graciously nodding.

"Again? Sasuke I'm worried about Desier and Heuri as much as you guys but Orochimaru's our mission," said Tenten.

"Our mission was to find out what's going on. Half of it was something we already knew, if he was gathering allies, the shinobi those old men thought they saw must have been the Hokages and Kazekages of whatever villages. And we found a key item and weakness in Orochimaru's plan, there's no trust in his team for whatever they're doing. We can use that as our advantage somehow I'm sure. The mission was not therefore, to fight Orochimaru, but to gather information," explained Sasuke. Tenten put her head down rubbing her arm ashamed and said nothing. Although to an extent they failed their mission, they did in a way succeed. Orochimaru's laughs could be heard in the echo.

"Wrong choice, this is why you will never be able to defeat me Sasuke!" called out Orochimaru's voice. His face then appeared in the sky smiling. "Because you're too weak." His face disappeared as the others stood there angry. Sasuke looked at the others and nodded. Their stallions jumped out of the bushes and leaned their heads up picking them up as they rode toward the village in top speed.

"Where'd they come from?" asked Tenten in shock.

"I'm telling you there's something innormal about these horses!" said Sasuke.

Within the few minutes, they arrived back at the sun village as the snake continued to attack the village. Some shadow shinobi were already trying to fight it off as well as Heuri, whom looked over and smiled relieved. The village looked over half destroyed, there were fires everywhere, and Heuri had sweat and smog on her face.

"Tenten, Sasuke, Hinata, thank god you're here," Heuri said relieved. "Help, please!" The snake used it's tail to hit them. Heuri quickly jumped out of the way and Hinata and the others jumped off their stallions heading inside the village to fight off the snake. A huge scream was heard, everyone looked up to see the snake trying to eat Desier. The snake trying to close it's mouth on her while she hangs on holding on by holding up it's sharp pointy teeth.

"Deseir!" cried Tenten. The snake closed it's mouth swallowing her and smiled.

"No!" cired Heuri in horror.

"Shit!" cried Hinata in panic. She quickly jumped high up into the air and punched the snake hard across it's face as she then opened it's mouth and went inside.

"Hinata!" cried out Sasuke worriedly. Hinata free falled areodinamically down to catch up with Desier who was now in site.

"Hinata, help me!" she cried.

"Don't worry baby girl I got ya, hang on I'm comming," assured Hinata calmly.

Deseir turned around to see the pink acid of the snake's stomach at the bottom going towards where she was headed as she then panicked screaming and squirming around.

"Anytime now!" she begged in panic. Hinata quickly caught up to her and grabbed her in her arms catching her.

"Got cha!" smiled Hinata.

"Oh yeah, well who's got us," panicked Desier as they came closer to the bubbling acid. Hinata quickly looked around as she seen the stomach beginning to compress, the child holding on tighter and closer to her sweating. "It's hot in here Hinata."

"I know baby I know," said Hinata calmly looking around, she was feeling the heat too. She quickly grabbed the snake's tonsils in desparation as they then heard the snake's coughing and hacking. Deseir looked down and screamed.

"Shit! What the hell!" panicked Hinata as the acid began to come up closer toward them. Hinata embraced Deseir and covered her. "Hang on Deseir, brace yourself this will get messy!"

The acid pushed them up as they can see the snake's mouth beginning to open up wide pushing them out into the sky. Desir cheered happily, while Hinata's face wore a weary smile as the snake went into an unconscious death falling to the ground dead. Hinata looked down as her vision became blurry and unfocused as she seen Sasuke comming towards her in the sky catching them.

"Ouch!" mumbled Sasuke. He looked at his arm to see he had a small harmless scratch on his arm from the burning acid dripping off Hinata's clothes.

"Sasuke!" cried Deseir happily. "Are we glad to see you!" Sasuke smiled and looked at Hinata whom was badly hurt and scratched up. Blood dripping from her everywhere with sweat dripping down her face, her hair a little unkept. He smiled at her as she gave him a thumbs up, he looked at the child whom laid in Hinata's arms harmless with no scratch on her at all. They landed on the ground and he sat them down as Tenten and Heuri ran over to them.

"Desier!" Heuri cried in relief.

"Mommy!" cried Desier happily. Hinata put her down as Deseir ran over to her mother to give her a hug.

"Pee you, you smell like you've been inside a snake," laughed Heuri.

"Hey what'd you expect," laughed Desier.

"We're so glad you're alright," said Tenten looking from Desier to Hinata. She then looked angrily at Sasuke and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for!" he said.

"What the hell Sasuke, I told you not to punch that snake in the stomach like that. You could have gotten them killed damn it!" said Tenten chastizingly.

"They're alive and that's all that counts, I knew they were gonna be alive. It's all about pressure points," smiled Sasuke.

"I think the only pressure point you've got is the one inside your head," said Tenten. Hinata smiled and looked over as Heuri approached her with her daughter in her arms and bowed.

"Hinata, you have saved my daughter once again, not just again but twice in one day. I owe you everything. And you've saved this village. Your people are forever welcomed here. And rest assured, that my people will definately ally in your people for this upcomming war your enemy is trying to attempt," said Heuri graciously.

Hinata smiled and nodded as her vision became more unfocused, Sasuke and Tenten looked at Heuri nodding happily. Heuri looked at Hinata and walked up to her chuckling.

"I'm going to douce you my child's god mother. Is that okay?" smiled Heuri. Tenten gasped shocked and screamed with excitement.

"Really?" said Sasuke looking at Hinata smiling proudly. Hinata looked down at the child blushing and Deseir looked bck up at her filled with hope.

"It's the least I can give you Hinata, you seem so taken to her, and she really seems to like you. What do you say," proposed Heuri.

"Her godmother...I'd like nothing more," Hinata mumbled smiling.

"Yay!" cheered Desier running over to Hinata's leg. Hinata looked down at her, she could no longer see the girl, her focus was off and she was blurry to her site, her body feeling heavy. "But you have to promise you'll come visit often okay. When you don't have a mission. I'll visit you." Hinata smiled wearily and nodded and Sasuke looked at her worried as she began to slowly rock back and forth.

"Hinata are you alright?" asked Sasuke walking up to her trying to keep her steady.

"What?" asked Tenten. She took a closer look at her. "Hinata..." she said confused. Hinata then fell on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god!" panicked Tenten, as they all surrounded her panick-strickened.

"Hinata!" cried Deseir trying to wake her up.

"Hinata!" cried out Sasuke worried lifting her up. He looked inside her face panicking, he did not know what to do, he could not loose her. Not so soon after he had just grew some sort of attachement, and they had gotten over their differences. He would not be able to stand it, much less take it.

Heuri turned around as she seen shinobi getting rid of the snake and already rebuilding their village back up. "Hey, can we get some medical assisstance over here please!" cried Heuri. Men and women wearing nurses and white clothes quickly went over to Hinata and picked her up putting her on a stretcher rushing her to the hospital.

Hinata turned out fine, and by night time, had woken up. Tenten and the others surrounding her bed except for Sasuke.

"Where is he?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure uncle Sasuke will be back really soon. Maybe he went to get you some flowers," said Deseir.

"Uncle Sasuke?" questioned Tenten.

"Desier, stop that. What have I told you about doing that," chastized Heuri. Deseir laughed.

"I know, but I'm sorry. He has to like her, at least a little tiny bit. You didn't see how he was looking at her eyes when he caught us," said Desier. Hinata blushed a little scratching her head.

"I hardly doubt it," said Hinata.

"She's right, they're just friends," said Tenten. "These two couldn't even run into each other without fighting not so recent ago. Hated each other's guts. Wait--Hinata, you guys are friends right? Or a least aquantences I'd hope."

Hinata smiled nodding. "Yeah, we're friends," replied Hinata relieved. Hinata sat up and played "slide" with Desier as they all laughed happily. Outside her hospital window sat Sasuke on a tree branch looking at her happily, a tear streaming down his eye as he cleared his throat looking up into the sky at the stars.

"_Thank god she's alright, I don't know what'd I'd do if I had lost her,_" thought Sasuke. He smiled at her kindly watching as her and the child played together. It could have been a picture hung on a wall, their innocence matching one another's. Sasuke gained an angry look as his run in with Orochimaru crossed his mind.

**Sasuke's flashback: **

_"Try telling that to your friends and we'll see who's more full of shit then shall we Sasuke," said Orochimaru. Sasuke looked at him angrily. "That's right, don't think that I've forgotten Sasuke. Rather you like it or not, that mark on your neck is your birthright. You are me, you are my successor. You are just like me and don't even know it. You should be proud, I mean look at you, you're generation which includes you, are the most powerful sanins since the times."_

* * *

_"Naruto died being foolish, and despite the credit of his death to me is appreciated, the trueth can be said that--" but Orochimaru was quickly cut off by a huge explosion. They all turned around and looked to see the wind village above them. _**: Flashback over.**

Sasuke bit his thumbnail thinking hard as he looked sadly at Hinata. "_What is he doing, would he hate me so bad to do such a thing. No, it's Orochimaru. He's going to hold on to it only until it's best that he uses it at that time. What if that explosion wouldn't have happened, would he would have continued, or played with our heads like he did Hinata's._"

**Mini Flashback: **

_Orochimaru looked at Hinata gravely and chuckled. "Killing Naruto, the credit is greatly appreciated," he smiled. Hinata's lit on fire as Sasuke cut her off and got in front of her._

_"Hinata stand back!" cried Sasuke. Orochimaru walked closer to them. "Do you truely want to know why Naruto died Hinata? Your anger and hatred of me is quite pleasuring."_**:Mini Flashback over.**

Sasuke jumped out of the tree, Hinata looked up as she stopped playing the game.

"What's wrong Hinata," asked Heuri.

"Is their someone at our window," asked Hinata. She walked to the window and slid it open, there was no one in sight as the wind blew through her hair. She smiled at the cool breeze and shrugged closing the window back again.

"I guess not," said Hinata shrugging.

Sasuke continued walking looking up in deep thought. "_I won't let him get a handle on me, I just have to be more careful. He'll try to confront me again, I know he will."_

The sun had set, and Sasuke, a bandaged Hinata, and Tenten all stood at the exit of the village with Heuri and Desier in front of them.

"We'll see you guys at the leaf village soon," said Heuri.

"Yeah I would hope so, this mission was big enough, you need a break. So hopefully when we arrive there, you'll be there too," smiled Desier. The other's nodded smiling. "Bye uncle Sasuke." Sasuke looked down at her bewildered scratching his head blushing embarrassingly. Hinata and Tenten chuckled to themselves at how cute it was, not even Sasuke could get too mad.

"Desier!" said Heuri grabbing her hand.

"What, I'm just saying that because it suits him, really," explained Desier chuckling. Sasuke kneeled down to her chuckling uncomfortably.

"I'm fine with it really," he said looking at her smiling. He lightly tapped her nose and she laughed covering it. "Take care kid, and don't sass your mom."

"I won't," she replied. Their three stallions then appeared as they all turned to look at them, in their mouths were a long brown role of paper carried by rope.

"What's this," asked Heuri. Sasuke stood up and all three of them took the papers out of the stallions mouths looking at them as they gasped in shock.

"What is it!" asked Deseir excitedly. Tenten looked at them gravely in shock shivering.

"Impossible" said Tenten in shock.

"What are they," asked Heuri in panic. Sasuke looked at them seriously.

"These are Orochimaru's plans," said Sasuke simply.

"No way he just dropped them, you think it's a trap" asked Hinata. Sasuke gasped to see the horses shake their heads 'no' raspberrying excitedly. Hinata turned around confused to see the horses just standing their looking at her.

"Did you see that--" said Sasuke pointing accussingly at the horses.

"Calm down Sasuke, I think it's been a long mission for all of us. We got what we need," said Hinata cutting him off not trying to hear it. Tenten went over to the horses petting and cooing them.

"Good job, that's a good stallion," she said proudly rubbing her stallion long nose. In response the stallion stomped it's hoove happily shaking it's tail.

"I'm telling you there's something amiss about those horses!" argued Sasuke.

"Come on, we have a new mission and that's to get to the village quick with these," said Hinata jumping on her horse.

"But Hinata I swear!" Sasuke said jumping on his horse. Hinata turned her head and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Sasuke drop it," she said simply worn out by the subject. Deseir laughed.

"Uncle Sasuke crazy!" laughed Deseir.

"Yes he is, come on lets go," said Hinata as the stallions began to strode off. Heuri and Desier laughed as they waved them goodbye until they left out of the distance.

Sasuke looked down at his stallion as his stallion looked up at him. "You're just enjoying this aren't you," he mumbled to it. The stallion raspberried laughing nodding it's head heavily."Yeah, I know you are." Sasuke crossed his arms pouting angered that no one would believe him.

Orochimaru walked into his room in the village looking at his plans smiling. "Perfect, they weren't able to get inside to get these plans. Sasuke you will come to me, I will find your weakness and show you for what you really are," he said smiling. The plans he had in his grasp were the exact plans the stallions had somehow managed to give Sasuke in the others with out his knowing, but how was such a thing even possible?

Orochimaru sat confidently in his chair thinking about his run in with Hinata.

**Orochimaru's flashback: **

_Orochimaru looked at Hinata gravely and chuckled. "Killing Naruto, the credit is greatly appreciated," he smiled. Hinata's lit on fire as Sasuke cut her off and got in front of her._

_"Hinata stand back!" cried Sasuke. Orochimaru walked closer to them. "Do you truely want to know why Naruto died Hinata? Your anger and hatred of me is quite pleasuring."_

_"Back off Orochimaru!" said Sasuke angrily. Orochimaru averted his eyes to Sasuke and smiled at him amused and then ignored him as he continued slowly walking towards them chuckling._**: Flashback over.**

Orochimaru laughed insanely outloud. "Oh my, how cute. Well Sasuke, I see you're already eyeing someone to help rejuvinate your village. This-- could get interesting. No wonder you were trying your best to stop me," said Orochimaru standing up walking outside smiling. "Let's see how Hinata takes to you if she realized everything that took place on that sacred night--I will destroy you." Orochimaru laughed, his laugh echoing throughout the area as Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten road their horses trying to reach the leaf village to deliver the new information to Tsuande.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love": Sasuke, Tenten, and Hinata arrive at the leaf village to deliver the information, as the Cherry Blossom fest draws near in the leaf village. Sasuke and Hinata have more time to bond and relax while Tsunade and the Kazekage of the lava village discuss new plans on attacking Orochimaru. In the meantime, The Kazekage of the gravel village and Hokage of the mist village arrive at their destinatation to to light village, as well as the Kazekage of the metal village and the Hokage of the earth village arriving at the rain village as things for the leaf village begin to see a little change in their luck. Next time on "My Endless Love": Chapter 8: "Two Hearts Beat As One."

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it was so long, but it was the least I could do to make up for taking so long, but you don't have to worry about this ever happening again. Please fogive me, just think of it as a new second season. So please, review review review review!. Thank you, this is Torian, signing out. 


	8. Two Hearts Beat As One

Hey thanks for veiwing viewers, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like the new twist I made to the summary. It's still the same summary from the begining, but it's an added summary. I'm so glad you all stayed faithful to this story, so now without my furthor talking I present to you chapter 8 of "My Endless Love": "Two Hearts Beat As One"

* * *

The sky was dark filled with beautiful tear drops of stars as Hinata led Sasuke and Tenten to the leaf village. Hinata smiled, the leaf village gate was in mere eye site of them. It was incredible, they had finally made it back home. The stallions began to slow down raspberring heavily, recognizing their home. Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten jumped off their stallions walking past the guards going inside the village. Tenten sighed heavily. 

"Man it's good to be home, I never wanna be gone from this place again," said Tenten. Hinata looked around at all the lights still on, and people still walking around.

"Yeah, but I see even at such a late hour the village still manages to stay as busy as it's always been during the day," said Hinata. Sasuke chuckled softly looking at Hinata.

"Should it really surprise you," he said. They all arrived at the Hokage shrine as the guards looked at them nodding.

"We're glad you're here, the Hokage was expecting you," said a guard. Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten looked at one another exchanging looks nodding. They gave the information from the stallions to the guards and walked up the stairs going into Tsuande's shrine. It was silence from then on, as another guard escorted them to Tsuande's meeting room. When they arrived, Sasuke stepped in front of them and slid open the door, Tsunade and the Kazekage in front of them. Tsunade looked at them and smiled nodding.

"Well it's about time you made it back here in one peace, what took you so long?" asked Tsunade chuckling lightly. Tenten chuckled nervously scratching her head as Sasuke looked at her smiling nervously shrugging.

"Sorry, we ran into some bad traffic should we just say," replied Sasuke. Tsuande looked behind Sasuke and smiled noticing Hinata's bandages.

"I see, so Orochimaru did a number on you guys did he," said Tsuande. Hinata blushed embarrassed turning her face from them. "It's fine, it's good to see you in good health and on your feet Hinata." Hinata smiled nodding.

"We've found some information that we have carried out, and even some weak spots that can come to our advantage," said Hinata shyly. Tsuande and the Kazekage gasped looking at them shocked, ears all opened as Tenten stepped in front of them giving them a firm and serious look.

"The first is this, and I give this credit to Sasuke. Orochimaru cannot fall out with his plans too much with his allies to destroy the leaf village," said Tenten.

"And why is this?" asked the Kazekage. Sasuke intervened as he continued to explain.

"It's simple, all the allies he has doesn't exactly trust him, because of that he cannot trust them," said Sasuke.

"Exactly, I see it makes perfect sense. Tsuande," called the Kazekage. Tsuande nodded looking at him.

"Yes I know what it means, Orochimaru has to be prepared to expect someone to betray him. But he can't try to do too much, doesn't he want to keep his image," asked Tsunade.

"For his plans I'm sure he does, he doesn't want anyone to get suspicious, and this is great news for your village," said the Kazekage. "Cause it means that he's gonna hold on trying to build allies, he can't get new allies if the ones he has now don't trust him. Even one bad cabbage can spoil the whole gardan. More people will try to opposse him."

"Yes, and even as strong as Orochimaru is, that is still too much," said Tsunade thinking.

"If that's the case, this will be his last move before he goes on the run again," said Hinata. Everyone looked at her confused, she now had the floor.

"You mean?" asked Sasuke. Hinata nodded.

"That's right, you remember what those old men were talking about. They thought they seen five sanins appear out of no where flying off. Those must be the Hokage's and Kazekage's of whatever villages, they must be going out to get more allies, but going in groups. So it appears anyway," explained Hinata.

"We have a big problem guys," said Tsuande. The others looked at her gravely in fear. "It appears the allies Orochimaru has aren't exactly your average villages. On his side, he has the earth village, the metal village, the gravel village, as well as the mist village."

"What!" Sasuke, Tenten, and Hinata shouted in unison shocked. Tsuande nodded.

"He's after the strongest villages to persuade other nations that whatever it is this village is doing is a serious matter worth destroying," said Sasuke.

"If such is the case, I can imagine him going after the rain village and the light village if they're still in the eastern boarder if your theory is correct," said the Kazekage.

"We found allies there too that will help us," said Hinata. Tsuande and the Kazekage gasped and looked at her, the others smiled nodding. "It's the sun village, their Hokage Heuri will be here in a short time to see what she can do to help."

"You--You managed to get the sun village to help us..." Tsuande said speechlessly in shock. The Kazekage smiled nodding and sighed relieved.

"If you think this is good, look what we have," said Tenten. She, Sasuke, and Hinata pulled out the long old paper. "It's a copy of Orochimaru's plans, all of it." Tsuande and the Kazekage quickly got up taking a look at some of them as they gasped.

"You gotta be shittin me!" cried out Tsuande, whom seen the papers Kabuto had on his clip board full of data.

"That's the information Kabuto showed us," said the Kazekage.

"This is bullshit, all of it, it's just full of--" said Tsunade holding it shuddering in anger.

"At least you know how he's attracting the bees to the honey," said Sasuke.

"We have his battle plans lady Tsunade, we can strike now can't we. I mean we'd have to find him but still," said Tenten.

"It still won't be that easy," said Hinata lowly. They all looked at her. "I won't be so simple, we know what his moves are, but the best we can do is try to negate them and get prepared. Get to some of the strongest villages he may want for this battle plan to succeed."

"We're already too late, the rain and light village is long gone away from us," said Tsuande.

"They don't have to be," said the Kazekage. Tsuande looked at him confused. "They can still deny him, they don't have to approve. I didn't."

"Wait? You're a leader? Of what village?" asked Tenten.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, I am the Kazekage of the lava village," he said. Tsuande smiled nodding.

"You all did well, mission was accomplished," sighed Tsuande relieved. "Hinata wait. Kakashi got back with me, he wanted you to put all the things you managed to get from the eastern boader in the stock room, and that if you came back super late at night. That you had to do the inventory for each of them."

Hinata looked at her dumbfounded shocked. "You can't be serious!" she whined. "That's too many."

"Tough luck for you Hinata, I'll see you in the morning," said Tenten guiltily has she put her hand on her shoulder. She shook her head sliding open the door.

"Yeah, I call this meeting to a close," said Tsuande heavily. Tenten smiled nodding and walked out.

"It's gonna take me forever to inventory those," complained Hinata to herself.

"Come on, you should be of good cheer. We can thwart Orochimaru now, and isn't your Cherry Blossom Fest comming up soon. The village has it every year, and you know what that means," said the Kazekage trying to cheer her up. Hinata smiled bashfully.

"I know I know, that means no missions until then. It's every shinobi's mini vacation," chuckled Hinata. Sasuke walked up to her and took her bag full of items putting it over his shoulders looking down at her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you do the inventory. Me of all people should know how Kakashi is when he leaves the whole bag on ya huh," he chuckled. Hinata smiled meaningfully at him relieved.

"Thank you Sasuke," said Hinata. Tsuande smiled looking at them suspicously.

"So...I see you two are finally startin to get along now. What did this mission do to ya," she asked suspiciously.

They both blushed and Hinata just turned around walking to the door and looked back at Tsuande. "I guess he wasn't as evil as I thought he was okay, I can admit when I'm wrong can't I?" she said a bit snippy.

"Of course of course, I have no problem with it, as long as I'm not expecting any more battles in the village anymore I'm fine with it," Tsuande said nicely nodding. Hinata and Sasuke looked at one another and then turned their heads from each other walking out the door, Sasuke closing it behind him.

"Yeah, I can definately see sparks there," laughed the Kazekage.

"Thanks, I wondered if it was just me, how cute," said Tsuande.

"Is that not Naruto's best friend and his ex fiance," asked the Kazekage. Tsuande nodded.

"On to furthor matters, I know it's late, but we have to come up with a plan, Orochimaru doesn't rest and neither should we," said Tsuande. The Kazekage stretched yawning waving Tsuande down as she looked at him confused.

"Oh come on Tsuande, give a guy a break. With the information we have, it's enough for tonight, we'll work more in the morning," said the Kazekage.

"But Orochimaru--" Tsunade tried to argue back, but the Kazekage interveined cutting her off.

"Orochimaru is not even human, we are. Meaning we need to learn how to rest and when to stop for the night. Come now Tsuande, it's over three in the morning, we'll have plenty of time for this when we wake," said the Kazekage walking to the door. She sighed heavily and locked the plans up inside of a hidden safe behind Naruto's picture, putting the key in her robe between her breast.

"Fine," she said giving in. "But first thing in the morning, we're down to buisness," said Tsuande. The Kazekage nodded agreeing as they left the room empty. Two shadows stood there smiling, they looked at one another smiling, giving one another high fives and left the balcony running off.

Hinata and Sasuke sat in a wooden shed doing the inventory of each item they had brought back recording it down and putting it up. They were sitting at long wooden desk, the room was lit by oil candles. Inbetween them was the bag full of the items they had while they were recording everything down.

Sasuke picked up a red bottle that was full of the pheonix poison and smiled looking over at Hinata whom was rushing filling out the papers for the item quickly putting them up. "Hey Hinata," said Sasuke holding the bottle up. Hinata turned around and looked at him wearily giving a faint smile. "Back there in the forest--"

**Flashback: **_Hinata jumped from out of her position to throw the poision on the barrier. Orochimaru quickly turned around in panic and annoyance_

_"You're gonna die for killing Naruto, I'm gonna send you a first class ticket of your burning in hell you bastard!" cried out Hinata._

_"Hinata no!" cried out Tenten._

_Hinata smiled as she did a hand sign pointing at Orochimaru. "Fire style: Wild Fox Clone jutsu!" she cried. She blew out fire that formed into hundreds of foxes going towards Orochimaru. He simply jumped out of the way as the the wolves merely landed on the barriers bitting it._

_"Naruto died being foolish, and despite the credit of his death to me is appreciated, the trueth can be said that--" but Orochimaru was quickly cut off by a huge explosion. They all turned around and looked to see the wind village above them. The barrier had been broken._**:Flashback over.**

Sasuke smiled. "You were pretty clever back there. You knew for the pheonix to work you needed fire, so you created an illusion to appear as though you were attacking Orochimaru. But really it was the barrier. Had it been anyway else, he would have saw too early what we were trying to do. That was nice." Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Oh it was nothing really," she said sitting back down taking out another bottle blushing a little harder averting her eyes towards him. "It's common sense really, but why did you put yourself out there by showing yourself?"

"Well why not?" asked Sasuke. Hinata looked at him confused not getting it. "I am what Orochimaru wants more than anything other than this village destroyed. I'm easy bait for him." Hinata frowned.

"I don't like calling you that. Bait? We'll just put it as distract okay?" Hinata said shyliy while she continued filling out the paper work on another bottle. Sasuke blushed a little and nodded. "But you're braver than me, that takes guts."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke completely lost. Hinata put a peace of her hair behind her ear and smiled bashfully blushing playing with her fingers.

"Well um--I just meant that...despite you did betray us and go with Orochimaru. Obviously you're making up for that now but. I don't know if I'd been able to handle facing him again, always trying to bring back up memories and talking down on me. I heard everything he was saying to you while you were kinda fighting his clone," said Hinata shyliy. Sasuke looked at her and smiled touched by her concern.

"And to me, you never got weaker at all, but I think you got stronger!" she blurted out a little blushing harder. She quickly got up to put the other item up setting it on a desk, Sasuke blushed a little smiling shaking his head as he got back to work saying in a soft tender voice.

"Thanks Hinata." Hinata froze and looked at him smiling nodding as she continued putting the bottles up with the paper work. "But I was proud of you on that mission, so I see you can control you're anger." He smiled looking back at her and Hinata blushed embarassed laughing.

"I wasn't gonna blow the mission really," she chuckled nervously. Sasuke turned back around finishing up his last information on the item and got up walking over to Hinata putting the item over her head looking down on her smiling. Her whole face turned red as she looked at him nervously turning her head from him a little.

"I know you weren't," said Sasuke smiling at her. "I had faith in you." He turned around and walked back to the table continuing and getting started on the next bottle. Hinata stopped blushing and merely smiled nodding her head. She walked up to him picking up some of the paper work looking at Sasuke.

"Well um--Sasuke it's late, and I really didn't want to trouble you with this. It's my job, we're about half way there. I won't let you stay, that mission was alot of work. You can just leave and I'll see you tomorrow; you must be tired," said Hinata.

"Nothin doing," said Sasuke as he continued to write information onto the clip board about the item he had. Hinata looked at him shocked and confused. "You have to have this finished, you'll fall asleep before you're done. I'm fine. I won't leave you like this, you're halfway injured too. No way you're getting rid of me that easily." Hinata smiled shaking her head, he was somewhat like Naruto, stubborn as could be. So she did not waste her time trying to talk him out of it, she was beginning to see how they were best friends for a reason.

Kabuto, the Hokage of the mist village and the Kazekage of the gravel villagae, came across an ocean where the grasslands were, it was completely quiet. They all kept their heads down incase of a sneak attack for caution. "Are you sure this is the location of the light village?" asked the Hokage of the mist village.

Kabuto nodded, "According to the map it is, the only way we'll get there is to go through the gate, and that gate is hidden behind the light."

"Your saying the light meaning the sun?" asked the Kazekage of the gravel village.

"That's correct, but we aren't talking sunset or anything. It'll reveal itself when the brightest light of the sun appears."

"The brightest light? Isn't that in the afternoon?!" said the Hokage of the mist village angrily.

"It would appear so," said the Kazekage of the gravel village looking over at her nodding. "So we're here early then." Kabuto nodded.

"And we're gonna be here for a while too I suppose. This isn't completely bad you know, now there's plenty of time for us to plan out what to discuss to prove our case is solid and show other village's and nations that this isn't bullshit," said Kabuto.

_"Speak for yourself_," thought the Hokage of the mist village. "So this will only take place in the afternoon. We shouldn't need to do much."

"She's right you know Kabuto, I wouldn't worry so much. Once the light village gets ahold of that data set and check out the metal and earth village, their gonna know the leaf village means buisness," said the Kazekage of the gravel village. Kabuto began pacing around.

"No, it'd be too easy. We can't underestimate them, it's not exactly easy trying to show strong nations what you're dealing with. It wasn't with you guys, when we just had the metal and earth village you both merely just laughed," Kabuto said turning his back to them. "I won't have it the same way, so if you think this will be easy, I assure you it will not."

"It should be simple, the light village is our village's allies. We visit here all time and even conduct tournaments here. The Kazekage here is quite lovely and nice, a strategist and smart. She will listen to good reason," explained the Kazekage of the gravel village.

"Kabuto's right, it still won't be easy," said the Hokage of the mist village.

"What do you mean?" asked the Kazekage of the gravel village. Kabuto looked at her shocked.

"Think about what Orochimaru said in our last meeting before he left," she began. "He requested total annihilation remember, and all of us weren't exactly for it."

"Well it proves no point, but they are becomming out of control and require complete distruction now," said the Kazekage of the gravel village.

"You're not seeing what I'm getting at, with the sereness of the light village total destruction isn't their strong point. You see at the last minute Orochimaru bought up a point when we alll were against destroying the leaf village completely. And that's this, the leaf village carries a strong reputation and influence over people, no one but there enemies would want total destruction of them," explained the Hokage of the mist village.

"Of course this is true," said the Kazekage of the gravel village thinking pensively. Kabuto looked at her suspicious and sat on the ground indian style, the others joining him.

"That's why despite the light village is so near, having them to join us will not be an easy task. And for the battle plan to be a success, they must join our side," said Kabuto.

"So what now?" asked the Hokage of the mist village. Kabuto looked up at the sky to see the sun begining to cut through the darkness showing the sun set. Kabuto smiled at the new change being made.

"We plan, and we wait. Luckily one of you are allies with this village, so Kazekage of the gravel village if you don't mind. Please take over," he said. The Kazekage of the gravel village nodded agreeing with him. "Let's relax a little and take a small nap so that we seem rejuvinated. Then come up with something, for the afternoon will hold a greater challenge yet... I presume." They all nodded laying down on the ground, the Hokage of the mist village looked over at the sky to see the sunset wondering what would happen next. She had a deep gut feeling that she was on the wrong side, but she feared that by giving the leaf village their benefit of the doubt she would indeed be on the wrong side. So should her village just remain neutral at least?

The sun had risen for early morn as we move back to the wooden shed. "Wake up sleepy heads," said a teasing voice. A feather whisped away on Sasuke's nose as he slowly awoke to see Kakashi whom waved at him chuckling. "Comfortable much are we?" Sasuke looked down at him confused and half screamed in shock blushing. He and Hinata were still at the shed, but they were now on the ground leaned up on a wall sleep. Hinata's head laid comfortably on Sasuke's chest, knocked out. And Sasuke had his arms around Hinata's arms as though to keep her warm, her legs crossed over to the side, Sasuke's head leaned on Hinata's head comfortable, one leg up as though a gate to protect her.

Sasuke blushed looking up at him angrily blushing hard. "So did you two have fun," he whispered lightly.

"I swear it was nothing like that!" he whispered back arguing in panic.

"I see I see, I can't tell," he teased looking at the sight beheld in front of him. Sasuke lightly lifted Hinata off of him and leaned her body on the items shelf. And walked up to him.

"You know what, this is all your fault!" he whispered back in panic.

"I don't know what you mean sorry to say," said Kakashi confused scratching his head.

"What!" he said angrily, he completely covered his mouth as they looked back to see Hinata suddenly beginning to stir waking up. They both panicked turning around looking at her as she stared at them motionlessly confused looking at both of them. Her attention turned to Kakashi as she simply stood up and puched him in the chest, he dropped to the ground in pain and looked at her confused.

"What was that for?" he asked confused holding his chest in pain. Hinata looked down at him a bit angry and insulted.

"You know Kakashi, I traveled to the countryside in a weeks time, saved a young girl from being kidnapped by a damn gigantic sparrow! Came across Orochimaru and a battle enhanced, then rushed back to a village to save it from a gigantic snake! It ate a girl, I had to bust through it's mouth to jump inside and save her, wounding up in the hospital, I'm tired, frustrated, cranky, and come back late at night thinking I can go home. And then you send Tsuande to tell me if I come back too late and your not there for me to do the inventory on all these fucking items you told me we needed!! Well I will just be damned!" Hinata snapped shoving the paper work into his arms. "Enjoy, and be lucky. Cause had Sasuke not came to my rescue to help me they wouln't have even been done on time."

She walked out of the room closing the door lightly leaving Kakashi and Sasuke standing there speechless until Sasuke cracked a smile chuckling a little.

"So that's how it was my fault," said Kakashi realizing it. He chuckled rubbing his chest in pain. "Sorry--so wait, how late did you guys come back?"

"It had to be around three, somewhere in that area," replied Sasuke.

"Sounds like you guys had quite a heavy mission, I wouldn't have known. All you had to do was gather information, what happened more stuff came up," asked Kakashi.

"Doesn't it always," said Sasuke half chuckling shrugging his shoulders. Kakashi laughed with him.

"I guess you're right," he said. "So it's no wonder she's so heated. But even so...I see you two have started to get along well." Kakashi winked at him and Sasuke looked at him confused.

Hinata stood on a bridge over a lake not that far from the village thinking, she was half sleepy but noticed something different about herself. The scene of her punching Kakashi went in her mind and she shook it off.

"Man, I've sure gained a little bit of a mean streak," she mumbled to herself mumbling to hereself smiling ashamed.

"So it is true," said a voice. Hinata looked over to see not so far from her was Shino, Hinata smiled happily and walked over to him.

"Shino!" she said happily. "I'm so glad to see you, it's been a while."

"Sorry," said Shino nodding his head. "But I had a mission to go on that lasted longer than what it should have. But I found out other things."

"Other things?" questioned Hinata looking at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well people talk," said Shino who took out a bottle of booze in a silver can. He took one swallow of it and put it back in his pocket. "Rumors went around, I'm sorry about Naruto Hinata. I know how crazy you were about him."

"Yeah," she said heavily as she put her head on the bridge looking at her reflection. "Orochimaru took him out, and Sasuke brought his body back, he was hospitalized. But of course after the mission, he's fine now." Shino leaned on the bridge and looked at her.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. I heard the Board tried to pen it on Sasuke, how'd that case go anyway?"

"They found him innocent, I think there was actually someone within the board working for Orochiimaru to get him executed."

"That's surprising comming from you." Hinata looked at him confused yet a little insulted, she looked back down at the water as a cherry blossom fell into the river. "I heard that you and Sasuke weren't exactly on friendly terms. I realize Hinata what happened with Naruto, but you can't take it out on Sasuke just because he's an easier target. It's not right." Hinata smiled and turned her head away.

"Yeah, I know. Of course, I know I've changed a little and have gotten a small mean streak to me since then but--I just don't know what to do with it anymore," said Hinata.

"You'll figure it out, I have faith in you," said Shino. He looked at her smiling and Hinata returned the look chuckling.

"You know Shino, even back in the jounin exams you always believed in me. You were like a big brother to me. It took Neji a while to stop disowning me from being his cousin true as it is, but you were always there for me all those years for me to talk to," said Hinata looking out to the sky.

"Yeah, I always thought of you as a little sister of some type as well Hinata, you were crazy about Naruto then. And was still crazy about him after his leave," smiled Shino.

"I guess some things will never change, I'm as still as the sky. Never moving, I'm always there, nothing's too different about me," said Hinata desolately.

"You talk as though you're not happy with who you are and what you stand for Hinata," said Shino, a bug running across his face.

"Well I'm not too much really, I feel I could be more like an at home mom or something. Like I'm just in the way, I don't feel I'm much like a shinobi at all..."

"You're wrong Hinata, how can you even think to say something like that," said Shino. Hinata looked at him shocked. "Don't fool yourself, even the sky changes sometime, it's not always blue, when it's thunderstorming it still must turn black." Hinata said nothing as Shino continued.

"You've changed alot and came so far from where you started. You've found your true power, it awakened in you already. Look at what you've accomplished, you're a Speacial Jounin, that's almost as close to being a sanin Hinata. And despite you may have gained a little bit of a mean streak, you've learned to be brave and stand up for yourself. I saw that even then, back at the jounin exams when you faught against Neji when we were younger remember?"

"I remember," nodded Hinata, she then frowned. "But I lost though, I fell a fool."

"No Hinata, you fell with honor, and believe it or not, it was a big step for yourself. You didn't let him run over you, and you kept faith. That's what it was all about, and that's what caught you to gain character. I was proud of you on that day, Naruto, was even proud of you. We both saw our girl grow up right before our eyes. You're definately not a push over anymore," explained Shino.

Hinata shuddered, tears falling out of her eyes looking at him smiling. "You really mean it Shino? I'm not weak anymore," she asked. Shino smiled and shrugged walking halfway off the bridge until he turned to her smiling.

"You decide Hinata, if you feel weak and don't think you are strong. Train yourself until you feel strong, that's how I see it," he said walking off. Hinata smiled and looked at him confused as he stopped in his tracks again turning around.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me about, maybe something else on your mind?" he asked. Hinata looked at him confused and speechless, Sasuke's face then entered her mind and she blushed turning her face away.

"Well I um--" she said bashfully playing with her fingers again. She turned her body away putting a piece of her hair behind her ear as Shino smiled putting his hand on his head walking back to her.

"Well well, Hinata's playing with her fingers. I haven't seen you do that since Naruto was around, what's going on this time," smiled Shino.

The Hokage of the Earth village and the Kazekage of the metal village arrived in a deserted place, that was raining hard. They took place under a tree breathing hard tired.

"It's ugly out there isn't it?" said the Hokage of the Earth village tired.

"Well it's 'Hidden in the Rain' for a reason I guess but I never actually thought these villages hidden in stuff was actually hidden in the elelments that had their names in it," said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"You wouldn't figure it would you, but how do we find the village in this condition," said Hokage of the earth village. The wind began to pick up at dangerous speed.

"Well that wind wasn't there before, so maybe it's a hidden barrier, we gotta be really close," said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"I believe it is, but despite we know this information how is that gonna help us in the long run? We still can't get through it," replied the Hokage of the earth village.

"Damn, okay let me think. If you can use some of your mud to somehow shield us we may have a chance and can infiltrate the village," said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"I've got it, you ain't said nothing but a word. Well, saying it is one thing let's see if I can actually manage it," said the Hokage of the earth village. The old man did hand signs and concentrated on the wind. "Earth style: Ground Mountain barrier jutsu!"

Mud from around them began to come off the ground surrounding them with roots under them as tree roots held up the harden mud. "Good job!" said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"We have to hurry, I am not sure how long this barrier will hold up against a strong wind such as this. We cannot waste any time, Orochimaru and the others are counting on us," said the Hokage of the earth village.

The Kazekage nodded as they pulled through the tough harsh winds as the mud slowly began to tear off, they looked up to see two twisters in front of them.

"You can't be serious!" said the Hokage of the earth village

"We have to get out of here," said the Kazekage doing hand signs. "Substitiution justsu!" but nothing had happened, she froze shocked. "What the hell is going on!"

"It's one of the great disadvantages doing these type of justus that are earth style, no jutsus can be done inside," said the Hokage of the earth village.

"What! Old man did you go crazy what kind of shit is that!" panicked the Kazekage as the twisters approached them closer.

"Well no one said there would be twisters, it's suppossed to be a rain village not a natural disaster village!" argued the Hokage of the earth village as the twisters appoached even closer towards them.

"Your the natural disaster you crumpled old man, because of you we're probably going to be done for!" said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"Brace yourself!" said the Hokage of the earth village. They both screamed as the twisters came to pick them up pushing them up into the air leaving them at the twisters mercy.

Tsunade and the Kazekage sat in the office and looked at each other smiling.

"It's perfect, it all goes with everything Hinata and the others have said," smiled Tsunade.

"That may be so but with Orochimaru spreading so quickly we'll not only have to send ninja's to cover more ground but also more villages to be ready and on stand by. They both need the light village and the rain village," said the Kazekage.

"I know I know, and it's so difficult because we don't even know if those two villages even denied Orochimaru or not. Are we only gonna know who's on our side unless they come to us," said Tsuanade sadly.

"Well Orochimaru sure isn't gonna make it easy for you that's for sure," said a voice. Both Tsunade and the Kazekage turned around to see sitting at Tsunade's desk was Jiraiya.

"Well if it isn't one of the old sanins, Jiraiya," smiled the Kazekage of the lava village.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here," asked Tsuande confused.

"I overheard the good news. We have a complete advantage right now, but with the information we have if used ignorantly it'll blow up in our faces so we have to be careful," said Jiraiya.

"I know that, I was chosen Hokage for a reason you know Jiraiya!" Tsunade snapped.

"Okay calm down geeze," said Jiraiya nervously. The Kazekage laughed.

"_I see Hinata and Sasuke aren't the only sparks I sense between them_," thought the Kazekage. "Well Jiraiya your input is just as great, I am well aware that the both of you know Orochimaru well since all of you were once the top sanins ." Jiraiya looked at him confused.

"Oh sure, by the way who are you?" asked Jiraiya.

"My apologies, I'm the Kazekage of the lava village," he said.

"Now that you two boys are finally aquainted can we get on with it, by the afternoon for what we got I wanna know how to stop Orochimaru here and now!" said Tsuande.

"We can't just rush into it Tsuande that would be reckless, and rather you like it or not this is gonna take time. You're beginning to act like Naruto when he was younger, young and foolish. With what we have we can't be foolish," said Jiraiya. Tsuande bit her tongue to calm her anger down and the Kazekage nodded agreeing.

"He's right Lady Tsunade, we have to make sure for what we're doing this is all pretty accurate, we cannot afford to make any mistakes. And we have to be sure when we hit Orochimaru we hit him hard. If Orochimaru is asking for a war, we have to make sure this village is strong enough to take him for it," said the Kazekage. Tsuande sighed heavily and leaned down on her chair and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right, what a pain in the ass. I'm being over ruled by men, I can't wait till the the Hokage of the sun village Heuri gets here, then we'd have some balance here," sighed Tsunade heavily. "Ah well, I guess it can't be helped, we might as well get started discussing some things now."

Kakasha laid on Sasuke's couch reading another porn book in his hands as Sasuke sat on the stairs leaning his head back and growled angrily.

"Awe, is our Sasuke a little cranky," teased Kakashi.

"Don't start with me alright," said Sasuke a bit annoyed.

"Don't get upset with me because your frustrated about your feelings for Hinata," said Kakashi as he turned a page from his book.

"Hey! No one's confused alright! It's nothing like that..." said Sasuke lifting his head back up walking over to him.

"No? Are you sure," asked Kakashi looking up at him.

"What are you expecting me to say, I don't know? Why do you keep poking at me for!" said Sasuke sitting on his couch across from Kakashi angrily annoyed. He crossed his arms and began to pout.

"Well," said Kakashi turning another page looking over at him. "If you knew how you felt you'd know how to handle it. I have a feeling you know how you feel but you aren't too much trying to accept it. If you don't it'll hurt you in the long run whatever decision it is."

"Please! Look, she's just a good friend to me alright, nothing more!"

"Right, just keep telling yourself that. You know Sasuke, they say only the annoyance and anger from a person's voice shows the trueth of one's mind. It's all about a way of translating things...I don't have to ask what happened on your mission to know that you're crazy about her."

"Only as a friend, she was Naruto's finance for god sakes. She might as well be my sister!"

"What Shino and Hinata have is a brother and sister relationship. You and her on the other hand is not, if so then you might as well commit incest."

"Very funny Kakashi, there's nothing between me and Hinata but a friendship waiting to happen. We basically reached an understandment with one another and that's all."

"I've had friends too Sasuke, and some of them my best ones," chuckled Kakashi putting down his book. Sasuke gave him a funny look of disgust.

"That's because I'm not as perverted as you are...I don't sleep with all of my what you would call your 'best friends' Kakashi. Honestly..."

"After you saw her naked that one occassion you might have well went on the next level."

"You're still on that, let it go...I don't even wanna recall that. That's an embarrassing highlight of my life."

"Oh and it just had to happen to you for a reason huh? Maybe that was karma trying to tell you something."

"Right," said Sasuke sarcastically rolling his eyes looking out the window.

The wind blew and Shino looked at Hinata blankly, Hinata looking out on the river as another cherry blossom fell in the water. Hinata blushed putting her hair behind her ear as another wind blew.

"So I see, Hinata um...not to really get into your buisness but..." Shino started off hesitantly Hinata looked at him with puppy dogs eyes and he jumped back a little somewhat holding back his words scratching his head. "Hinata, it's not good trying to open up another door when you haven't even closed your last one. You do know that don't you?"

"I'm not following you Shino I'm sorry," said Hinata in her regular shy voice.

"I'm sure in good time you'll find love again but it's only been about two in a half weeks since Naruto died. Give yourself some time...don't you believe that trying to fall in love this quick is a bit, quick?"

"Falling in love?" mumbled Hinata thinking. She blushed thinking of Sasuke and looked at Shino in panic. "No, no, you misunderstand me Shino!"

"Somehow I don't think I have, explain it to me then. From everything you had explained to me, it seems that you and Sasuke has had quite some, experiences should I say. And I can tell the way you talk about Sasuke--it's no different from the way you used to speak about Naruto," said Shino.

"No, uh--it's not like that. Sasuke and I we're...we're just friends. There's nothing between us but friendship. Nothing more," said Hinata.

"Are you sure of that?" asked Shino.

"What do you mean am I sure, of course I am. I'm not trying to come into a new relationship."

"I never knew it was possible but just try to keep your distance Hinata, it seems without your notice you're somehow falling in love with him. I can tell..."

"Me and Sasuke? No--no, that's never gonna happen, he's just going to be my best friend if anything furthor. He kinda reminds me of you, so we're basically like siblings."

"The experiences you two have experienced is not too much of a friendship relationship, especially with that shower epesoide..."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it!"

"That's not the point Hinata, the point is that your playing with fire. I love you as my sister, what we have with one another is a brother sister relationship. What you and Sasuke have...it's something different--it's unlike anything unheard of."

"I just think you're over reacting a little Shino, Sasuke and I...we--we aren't like that."

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean. You aren't even sure...you're confused and it's actaully quite sad really."

"Well I don't think I'm confused, I know where my feelings for Sasuke stand. We've just reached some understandings with one another on our last mission and that's all, so we have peace now. It was what Tsunade wanted anyway..."

"Sure keep telling yourself that. Come on Hinata don't give me that, that may have been what Tsuande wanted. But after one full mission for someting like that to transform so drastically is not such a normal thing. You can keep playing with a lighter if you want but eventually you'll get burned. Deny your feelings any longer and it'll hurt you in the long run if you aren't too careful and don't slow down to take your time."

"Shino...please take my word for it. You don't have to worry about anything as far as Sasuke and I go. We aren't going anywhere. We both just share one common bond, that was Naruto."

"Just please be careful Hinata, I'm not trying to see you get hurt. Nor see you hurt yourself, sometimes you tend to blindly walk into a trap you set for yourself and don't realize it. Just--if you are trying to go that way close your first door before you open the next one. Otherwise...you'll find yourself in a whole nother different situation, that's all I'm telling you." A bug from Shino crawled down Hinata's shoulder as Hinata smiled putting her finger down on her shoulder for the bug to crawl on.

"I think you're missing someone in attendance," Hinata laughed.

"No, she and the other femal insects are just doing what I asked," said Shino. Hinata looked at him confused and looked into the water. She gasped. All of her long hair from before was back, drapped down her shoulders as though she hasn't cut it at all. "You look beautiful Hinata, if anything else don't take that from yourself. You've already lost so much."

"But how did they--" said Hinata speechlessly going through her newly long hair.

"You and I of all people know all of my insects hold speacial powers, but if you must know they used your hair, your genes, and both of our chakara to do it. I would explain more in depth but it'll get difficult," chuckled Shino. Hinata smiled.

"Thank you...Shino. It's been nice talking to you, I know it's been a while," said Hinata smiling.

"Yeah I know, but I'll leave you here for now to your thoughts, I have to drop by other places to take care of things. But I'll be seeing you real soon don't you worry," nodded Shino walking off. Hinata smiled and waved him off as he left. She frowned looking into the water.

_"Sasuke..." _she thought to herself. She walked off the bridge and began walking into town.

The Kazekage of the metal village and the Hokage of the earth village had awoken in a prison in shackles. Two men were guarding them, the Kazekege of the metal village helped the old man up as they both observed where they were.

"So where exactly are we?" whispered the Kazekage.

"Like I'm suppossed to know, we've obviously been held captive that's for sure," said the Hokage.

"Hey, I think we're in the rain village," said the Kazekage. The Hokage looked at the men guarding them and looked at their headbands. They both smiled.

"You're right!" said the Kazekage in excitement. They both quickly stood up and ran over to the guards.

"Young man you must let us out now please," pleaded the Hokage.

"Yes, we're only here to see the village's Hokage!" said the Kazekage in panic.

"Quiet back there the both of you, you both were trying to infiltrate our village for attack but our twisters stopped you," said one of the men.

"I knew they were meant to capture us when I seen them!" said the Hokage.

"We don't have time for that now. Look, you don't understand, I'm the Kazekage of the village Hidden in the Metal and he's the Hokage of the earth village. You're village is in great danger you have to let us warn your Hokage now!" pleaded the Kazekage.

"Yeah right," said the second guard. "We're not gonna fall for that old trick."

"This is no trick, this is a very serious matter young man!" said the Hokage of the earth village.

"Quiet down old man!" replied the second guard.

"Look, just get your Hokage to see us right now and she'll verify who we are," said the Kazekage.

"Not a chance, I wouldn't waste her time. The Hokage is quite busy right now...she doesn't have time to deal with criminals like you," said the first guard.

"What is going on here," said a stern voice. A woman wearing the rain village's headband walked in front of them wearing a long blue ninja robe wearing only water sandles and nothing else on her feet, her eyes were blue and she looked as though 21 or a little more younger.

"My lady!" called the first guard in nervousness bowing as well as the second guard.

"Hokage of the rain village, I hope we did not disturb you," said the second guard. The Hokage of the rain village walked up to the prison to see the hopelessness of the metal and earth village leaders.

"What are you two doing here? Together, and not arguing?" said the Hokage of the rain village.

"Aqua!" they both said in unison happily standing up running over to the Hokage of the rain village. She looked over at her guards pist.

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Why is the Hokage of the earth village and the Kazekage of the metal village locked up in this prison cell! I should put you two in there for being so arrogant!" said the rain village Hokage.

"Forgive us my lady!" both guards said in fear in unison.

"Forget it, get my friends out of there right now and get them in some dry clothes pronto or heads will roll!" she said angrily walking off.

"Yes ma'am!" they both said turning around fumbling their keys. The Hokage of the earth village and the Kazekage of the metal village smiled faintly giving one another a thumbs up as they were released and let inside.

Sasuke thought for a while and looked annoyingly at Kakashi taping his fingers.

"You know," said Kakashi turning the page looking up at Sasuke. "You're not gonna get anywhere about how you feel about Hinata by sitting here staring at me."

"I know how I feel alright, I don't have to do anything," said Sasuke taping his fingers on the couch. He annoyingly got up and walked to the door. "I'm going out." He walked out the door and Kakashi chuckled shaking his head.

"Works every time," Kakashi said turning another page page.

Sasuke began to walk through town in deep thought.

"_Hinata...no I could never love her. I could never fall in love with her, I would be in horrible shape if she knew what Orochimaru knew if I ever did. She'd never forgive me. I say that now but it's like when I run into her..._" thought Sasuke. He snapped out of it when he bumped shoulders with someone.

"Oh, sorry!" said a soft voice. Sasuke turned around and gasped to see Hinata, Hinata was shocked to see Sasuke as well.

"Your hair is...you look great," said Sasuke shocked blushing a little. "Back to normal I see."

Hinata blushed playing with her fingers a little, Shino watched from afar in a corner taking out his beer from his pocket drinking it and putting it back inside. "Well um--thank you. Shino did it for me," said Hinata.

"He did a great job...oh sorry, I really didn't mean to bump into you. I just zoned out a little," said Sasuke.

"Yeah I know the feeling, I didn't even notice you bumping into me really," said Hinata scratching her head.

"Just alot of things on my mind I guess--" they both said in unison. They looked blankly at one another and laughed, from afar Shino shook his head and disappeared off into the shadows.

"Well Sasuke, I guess then...I'll just see you um around then," shrugged Hinata pushing her two fingers together. Sasuke blushed a little scratching his head looking down on her.

"Um okay, sure..." he chuckled nervously. They waved eachother good-bye and walked off from one another, they both frowned as they walked away. "_That was unexpected..._"

Tsuande smiled clapping her hands. "Finally you're here, you must be Heuri, the Hokage of the sun village. It's nice to finally meet you!" greeted Tsuande whom shook Heuri's hand.

"It's a pleasure, your three shinobi has helped my village greatly and have filled me well in on your situation. Has anything new come up since Hinata and the others came to visit?" asked Heuri.

"No nothing much, we've got the plans we're just discussing how to handle it," said Jiraiya.

"Heuri it's great to see you, it's been quite a while," said the Kazekage of the lava village. Heuri nodded.

"We'll catch up later, we need a plan. And I think I have a very decent one in mind," said Heuri.

"Then please Heuri go ahead, I've been hearing these two all day," said Tsuande.

"I was thinking that we all need to come up with two battle plans, it'll be difficult to excute but it should be able to work," said Heuri.

"Two battle plans?" said the Kazekage of the lava village confused.

"We're listening go ahead," said Jiraiya.

"All of us aren't helpless, before the reputation of the leaf village gets out; first we need to get allies to help us put up some defenses against this plan," said Heuiri.

"We're working on that though," said Jiraiya.

"Well before we search for allies we need to ask the ones we have already," said Tsuande.

"This may be a little difficult, nearly all of my countries relations with other nations are neutral," said the Kazekage of the lava village.

"It doesn't matter," said Tsuande.

"She's right man, we're gonna need all the help we can get. I'm liking her plan so far, it's the best we've come up with all morning," said Jiraiya. Heuri nodded.

"Once we get our defenses up we should be able to get started with getting enough ninjas to spread. It'll be as though in the army, we'll have to send people to fend off his defenses, looking at these battle plans," said Heuri looking at the information and the map next to it. "I'll have to say we'll have to come up through here since the light village will prove more difficult than the rain village. My people should be able to handle them long enough for things to get done that need to be done." Everyone in the room applauded her clapping nodding their heads. Heuri shrugged scratching her head modestly.

"Welcome aboard Heuri, it's good to have you with us," said Tsunade.

"Yeah, this village would have been doomed without you," said Jiraiya.

"It's an honor helping you, we're going to be very busy the next couple of days," said Heuri.

"This may be true, but this Friday you'll have to spend some time with us just relaxing for three days as a break. It's our village's annual cherry blossom festival," said Tsuande.

"It appears as though I have come around the right time then," said Heuri.

"It appears that we all have Heuri," said the Kazekage of the lava village.

"It's good enough for me, so what now?" asked Jiraiya.

"It's simple, we wait. She'll give us more in depth information on her battle plans since she appears to be one of the best stategist out of all of us, it's the only way," said Tsuanade. They all nodded in agreement. "_Good job kids, you saved this village's butt once again._"

Kabuto, the Hokage of the mist village, and the Kazekage of the gravel village stood up as the sunlight hit an empty area and a large red gate appeared. The wind blew as he turned to his team gravely.

"It's time, do we all know the plan?" asked Kabuto. They both nodded. "Good, Kazekage of the gravel village. I believe it would be best if you led us on ahead. So far we have made it to our destination. Let us hope the others were as fortuante."

The Kazekage of the metal village and the Hokage of the earth village walked into an office. The Hokage of the Rain village turned around and smiled.

"Aqua, it's been a while," said the Kazekage of the metal village.

"Yes, it's been quite a while, tell me your reasons for being here. I am guessing that since your biggest enemy is here with you. It must be for something serious. Tell me what's happening."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry it took so long but I had to write a play and then after that I had to go to West Virginia. I start school in about two weeks so I'll try to go as fast as I can. Review and tell me what you think. This is Torian sleepy, and signing off.

* * *

Next time on: "My Endless Love": Orochimaru makes a horrible visit to Sasuke as the Cherry Blossom Fest comes closer. Orochimaru followers have their meetings with the Rain and Light villages. Hinata throws a party for all of her friends as things for Sasuke and Hinata become more...interesting. Next time "My Endless Love": Chapter 9: Under the Torture of the Invisible Enemy 


	9. Under the Torture of the Invisible Enemy

Hey thanks for the review, come on people I need more please, I know there are some of you many other people reading my story and like it but they just don't review, and I'm glad you like my story so just reveiw. I'm sorry cause it is kinda hard since I got school and all, but I am still here though, you have me on weekends. Remember I only want at least one review, but i'm glad you all are enjoying the story, so without furthor adue "My Endless Love": Chapter 9- Under the Torture of an Invisible Enemy.

* * *

Lightening flashed as a large boconstrictor snake climbed up the throne wrapping itself around Orochimaru. He smiled petting the beast chuckling as he looked up at the sky pleased. 

"Very well, it appears that all of our pawns have made it to their destinations. How nice," Orochimaru said laughing.

"Is that all you do Orochimaru," said a female voice. "Play with people until they are no longer useful and then have them destroy themselves or each other. That is so like you." Orochimaru looked over to see out of the shadows came a ninja wearing an all black ninja outfit and a mask. She threw a shuriken at him but the snake blocked them with it's tail.

"Now now Shiyaku, no need to get so impatient," smiled Orochimaru.

"That's easy for you to say you bastard! I not only looked like a fool inside that courtroom, but the Board nearly had me murdered."

"So they took you in for questioning did they, and instead of going on trial yourself you ran, like the ingrated rat that you are."

"Shut the hell up!" she said throwing another shuriken. Orochimaru caught it this time and cut his finger a little sucking the blood. "You sick bastard, I'd never agreed to such circumstances if I knew the consequences of what you were asking me to do here. You would have never came out on your promise even if I had succeeded in the mission. You'd take me out too and you know it."

"Oh don't do this to me Shiyaku, you know how sad it makes me when your upset like that."

"Bull and shit okay!"

"Calm down now, you may wasn't able to get Sasuke but I've seen him quiete recently."

"I don't give a damn, you're a liar. You used me, you want nothing to do with me and what I want. I bet you're powerful Orochimaru, but I still bet your not strong enough to do what I need you too."

"I am that powerful. I can bend time Shiyaku, I may have used you as a pawn but shifting time is something I can do. You wish to go back in time to stop those assassins from going to your village and killing off your whole family do you not?" Shiyaku stood there and said nothing, looking at Orochimaru even more heated.

"What does it matter now, you were never gonna do it."

"Of course I was," Orochimaru stood up walking to her. "It's all in good time Shiyaku. I told you, if you could get Sasuke exiled and have him come to me, I will give you all that you seek. My offer still stands, because see--where you failed you can also get another chance at succeeding."

Orochimaru grabbed her hand and walked over to the hole in the wall where they looked up at the rain that pouring from the sky.

"I don't get you Orochimaru, what is it that you want. This kid, what is it that you want from him."

"I need his body and that is all that I am willing to tell you." She looked at him as though he was sick and decided not to ask. "Let me tell you something Shiyaku, as I explained earlier I've seen Sasuke very recently deep in the Eastern Boarder. I want you to do me a couple of favors because I have some plans."

"For Sasuke Lord Orochimaru?"

"No not Sasuke so much, but mainly for," smiled Orochimaru. "Hinata." A bigger lightening clashed echoing throughout the sky.

Aqua looked at them as though they were crazy, as long as she had been the Hokage over the Rain village she had never heard anything so unreal. The Kazekage of the metal village and the Hokage of the earth village looked at her disappointed as she scratched her head.

"I'm not even gonna lie to you guys, I'm confused and frustrated. Are you sure your talking about the leaf village of all places?" said Aqua.

"I'm sorry but it's true, that's why we came here, they distroyed her village," said the earth Hokage.

"Yes, and in the confusion, some of the shinobi of the leaf village transformed into the earth villagers forcing me to think that he was working with the leaf village. So I attacked him and we nearly went into another chaotic war," said the metal Kazekage.

Aqua shook her head thinking. "So let me get this straight, the leader of the Wind village came to warn you of what was going on and then this is what happens? So what, is it just you guys-- I mean I don't quite understand."

"No, also with us is the wind village, the mist village, and the gravel village," said the Kazekage.

"And for the battle plan to work we need your village to join us as well as the light village," said the Hokage of the earth village.

"You are well aware that for what you are saying, trying to get the light village involved will not be so easy, should they fail, I have another battle plan in mind," said Aqua. She looked at them standing up shaking the Kazekage's hand and then the Hokage's hand. "I will join you of course, please stay here momentarily so I can get things settled here so that I may travel back to the wind village with you. I wish to have a meeting and a chat with the wind village leader--Orochimaru."

Hinata sat in her mirror combing her hair happily, she looked over to see a shadow there. Hinata turned around and saw nothing there, when she turned back around she screamed falling back out of her seat on the ground. On her dresser was Deseir sitting there smiling, when she saw Hinata fall back she panicked and helped pick her up.

"Hinata I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to startle you," she said as Hinata stood up scratching her head.

"It's okay...really," smiled Hinata wearily. "How'd you get in here?"

"Did you like it? It's me training to stay in the shadows to remain hidden amongst the enemy. Wasn't that pretty cool Hinata, just like what you guys did with Orochimaru."

"Who told you about that?"

"Ooo, Hinata your hair has gotten so much longer since the last time I saw you, you really shouldn't cut it again if it's gonna keep growing back that fast." Deseir went and grabbed Hinata's brush and began brushing her hair, Hinata smiled taking out another brush brushing Deseir's long hair as well. "Hinata...I hope you didn't mind me comming over."

"Of course you can, I'm your godmother. You're welcomed here anytime don't you worry. There's always gonna be room enough for you here. So I'm guessing your mother's finally here huh?"

"Yeah, after she left..."

**Deseir's Flashback**_: "Baby make sure you don't get into alot of trouble," said Heuri. Deseir stood at the gate looking around at the village and smiled nodding._

_"Okay, so this is where Hinata and Sasuke live. This is totally cool," said Desier looking around. _

_"Just be careful dear," said Heuri. _

_She walked inside and Desier ran off into the village looking for Hinata, but still found no luck. She walked inside the Raman shop and sighed heavily as the clouds began to hover over the village. Deseir sighed and then walked outside and crashed into Sasuke._

_"Man this just isn't my day," mumbled Sasuke. He looked down to see Deseir and smiled. _

_"Uncle Sasuke!" cried Deseir. She jumped into Sasuke's arms happily. "It's been a while."_

_"Well look who it is, it's Deseir," said Sasuke putting her down. "Good your mom's here, so that means...Hinata can't be too far." Sasuke looked around outside as Deseir frowned, he looked at her confused turning her head away._

_"I can't find her," she said solemly. He smiled and went in his back pocket taking out a huge lollypop and she quickly smiled. _

_"I've been saving this for when you'd get here. I didn't know it'd be so quick so take it. Don't worry we'll find Hinata, you can surprise her. Have you ever heard of shadowing someone?" Deseir looked at him confused. He put his arms around her. "Good, allow me to show you where she lives." :_**Deseir's flashback over.**

"_So Sasuke led her here,_" thought Hinata smiling. Deseir looked down at Hinata and smiled as she played in her hair, the rain from outside echoing outside.

"Uncle Sasuke was looking for you, he said for you to rate me on my shadowing skills. So what's my grade?" Hinata smiled and chuckled a little looking up at her.

"A b," she replied.

"What?!" Deseir said.

"Plus. A b+. Your mistake was making me sense that you were there, but even for your age that's quite advanced. Sasuke taught you well," said Hinata. Deseir stopped brushing her hair and jumped on her bed. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's have a party!" said Deseir exictedly.

"A party? So close to the Cherry Blossom Fest? Besides Deseir it's raining, who'd come out in this?"

"You'd be surprised, I don't know what the Cherry Blossom thingy is, but we can still celebrate." Hinata gave her look of suspicion folding her arms.

"Oh? And what exactly are we celebrating."  
"My mother's entrance into your village, she came up with a great plan on fending off Orochimaru. It can be my welcome party too, help me get to know some of the villagers and your friends."

"I don't know Deseir," mumbled Hinata unsure still thinking about it.

"Come Hinata pweeeeze!" She gave her the puppy dog look and Hinata scratched her head warily and sighed heavily.

"Your gonna make me spoil you in the end I can just feel it," smiled Hinata. Deseir cheered as she shook her head picking up her umbrella and putting on her raincoat. "Come on now."

The Kazekage of the gravel village walked up to the guards at the gate, behind him were the Hokage of the mist village and Kabuto behind him. The guards smiled at the Kazekage of the gravel village and bowed, easily letting them through. Another guard stood in front of them and bowed as well.

"Welcome Kazekage of the Hidden in the Gravel village, I see with you, you have accompanied some friends along your journey. Is your buisness with the Kazekage of the light village today sir?" asked the guard.

"Yes, unfortunately this is not another friendly visit and the case of me seeing her is a great emergency that needs handling immediately," said the Kazekage of the gravel village. The guard bowed quickly nodding and told them to follow him. Walking through the village, it seemed as though a big city to Kabuto and the Hokage of the mist village. Everything was busy, yet people still managed to smile and be happy. It seemed like a regular village of it's own. They went straight up to the Kazekage shrine, as they entered on the red and gold carpet, a beautiful woman stepped in front of them, her hair was red as a jewl and her eyes were gray wearing a battle outfit and ninja shoes that were black. Her nails were extremely long, but her face were of peace and tranquility as she smiled at their presence. Kabuto blushed at her beauty pushing his glasses back turning away, as she walked up to them giving the Kazekage of the gravel village a welcomed hug.

"It has been a while, how goes you?" she said.

"It's great seeing you too Cheri," he smiled scratching his head bashfully as she looked over at Kabuto and the Hokage of the mist village.

"I see you've bought friends this time, very well. Allow me to introduce myself if it is not prominent already. I am Star Cheri, but just call me Cheri, and I am the Kazekage of the village Hidden in the Light," she bowed. Kabuto and the Hokage of the mist village bowed as well.

"With all honors ma'am. I am Atuche Cerinity, and I am the Hokage of the village Hidden in the Mist," said the Hokage as Cheri bowed.

Kabuto smiled bowing, "I am the Hokage of the village Hidden in the Wind's advisor. I am representing him seeing as to he was not able to accompany us today." Cheri looked at him in shock walking up to him confused.

"But don't villagers of the wind village usually stay hidden? You've done so well all these centuries people believed you to be a myth. So why are you out now?" she asked.

"Ma'am I'm afraid it's the reason we've come today," said Kabuto gravely.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say Cheri but this is not my normal happy visit. There is trouble among us," frowned the Kazekage of the gravel village. Cheri looked at all of their faces to see the grave seriousness they had and gained one of her own.

"You're serious I see, how serious is the situation," asked Cheri.

"It's a code red Cheri," said Cerinity (Sorry I just switched but I need to say their names now cause typing all that stuff got annoying, she's the Hokage of the mist village). Cheri sighed heavily scratching her scalp turning around.

"Oh damn, what now. Okay fine, if it's a code red than follow me so that we can talk privately," she said. They nodded and followed her down a long estrange hall, on the walls were pictures of past Hokages that were leaders in their village. At the end of the hall was a plain black door, when she opened it and they followed her inside. The inside looked like a palace hall, and seemed bigger than the hallway. There were large windows across the building with a balcony overseeing the village. There was a couch with a decorated vase near it, many glass chandeliers hung inside. There was big screen tv and the carpet was green as there were more doors inside. Everyone but the Kazekage of the gravel village looked around in awe impressed.

She opened another door and there, was an office that much resembled Tsuande's, with weapons and gifts from other village's hung on the walls. And there was a large circle table in the middle of the room for everyone to sit down at. Looking at one another there was an awkward silence for a moment as they all said nothing, dark thunder clouds hovering over the village as thunder stretched across the clouds beginning to rain.

Hinata and Deseir came back inside the house hours before from the store decorating the house. It was beautiful.

"This looks nice and perfect," said Hinata smiling.

"Yeah, and we'd better hurry before people start comming," said Deseir.

"No one knows about this party but us though, so what are you talking about?" said Hinata.

"I advertised!" she said cheerfully showing her a poster. Hinata looked at the poster and it read:

COME ONE COME ALL TO THE FABULOUS CLUB PARTY HOSTED BY HINATA HYUUGA AT THE PALACE OF MY OWN HOME. I DO ALL SUPPLY AND DEMAND SO GET DRUNK, GET HIGH AND GET CRAZY!

"What the hell, this is false advertisement!" she panicked. Deseir jumped on her shoulder reading the poster in her hand smiling.

"See, this way we draw a crowd," smiled Deseir.

"No one's gonna show up for something like this if that's the case, have you paid any attention to what this poster you advertised saids?" said Hinata. There was someone knocking on the door and Hinata had a sweat drop of nervousness come down her face as Deseir smiled. She sighed heavily walking down the stairs to open the door to see no one there.

"What the heck?" questioned Hinata.

"I coulda sworn I heard someone here didn't you?" said Deseir. They heard loud noise and cheering as they all turned around closing the door to see everyone in her house. Tenten and Neji were sitting on the couch waching tv. Choji was chowing down on some chips while Shikamaru and Kakashi was playing chess. Lee and Sakura were at the counter talking and laughing while Shino stood in a corner playing with a yoyo while drinking booze from his can in his pocket. Ino and Konahamaru with his friends were all playing Uno. Deseir and Hinata then looked at each other and laughed scratching their heads. Sakura and Lee looked at them and smiled at Hinata waving.

"Hey Hinata," greeted Lee.

"Yeah, nice party," said Sakura. "Even in the rain you make it less dull."

"Yeah," said Neji looking at her. "Hey, who's the kid on your shoulders." Hinata blushed scratching her head.

"Um--everyone this is my god child," she introduced.

"WHAT!!" they all said in unison. Hinata chuckled nervously scratching her head.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of the Hokage of the Sun village for that last mission I went on," said Hinata.

"Whoa sweet," said Ino. "Hello little one, and welcome to our happy little village."

"Boring little village if you ask me. So she's the one you saved that you complained your mission to me about," said Kakashi making his move on the chess board.

"Well it's all pretty cool ether way it goes, she looks like she's a handful though," smiled Shikamaru. "I can bet she's the one who made the poster--I can tell, it totally didn't sound like you." Everyone laughed as Hinata blushed and Deseir stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Awe come on give her a break, she's just a cute little girl," said Konahamaru. She blushed and quickly ran over to him looking at him as though he was her idol with stars in her eyes.

"You really think so, huh? Huh?" she said filled with hope. Konahamaru looked at her with nervousness chuckling as Ino and Hinata both giggled.

"Um--well yeah, sure I guess," he said.

"You look cute too, so we'd make a happy cute couple!" she said excitedly. Konahamaru looked at her shock and confused taken aback as one of Konahamaru's friends laughed.

"Um, excuse me?" Konahamaru said in shock. Deseir jumped over his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Boyfriend! Boyfriend, I gotta boyfriend!" she cheered. Everyone then began to laugh as Konahamaru hid under his head scooting down in his chair.

"Oh great...a runt with a crush on me. What in god's name did I do to deserve this?" he said embarrassed.

"I think you two as a couple are very becomming," smiled Neji laughing drinking some of his wine, Tenten chuckled in response.

"Yeah, if she was about nine years older I could probably see it," said Kakashi. Shino looked around and then turned to the others.

"Hey, have either of you seen Hinata?" he asked. They all stopped what they were doing and looked around, they saw no Hinata anywhere.

"I don't get it, she was just here a minute ago laughing it up with us," said Sakura.

"You don't think she took any of this stuff personal do you," said Shikamaru.

"I don't think so," replied Sakura. "Nothing of offence was said."

"Give the girl some space she's fine," said Kakashi making his move on the chess board.

"But after the stunt she's pulled at the church, shouldn't we be keeping a close eye on Hinata? I don't like her being alone. I'm still not sure if she's even gotten over Naruto's death yet after only a few weeks," said Lee in concern. He thought a moment looking at Sakura and she shrugged.

"Of course she hasn't. We all know what Hinata did was reckless but--" said Neji, but Shino cut him off.

"She's not reckless she's just hurt alright! Instead of talking against her you need to help her build her confidence," snapped Shino. Neji gave him an ugly look standing up giving his glass to Tenten.

"If she has no confidence then that is of her own free will, I can't change how she feels, reckless is still reckless, cutting herself and her hair was not a sane move and even you should know that much Shino. You can't stand up for her forever you know, we've had this conversation before," said Neji walking up on Shino. But he did not back down.

"Hey, hey calm down, we just came to have a get together. Nothing too drastic," said Ino stepping in between them trying tp stop them.

"Damn, we can't have one party or get together without a fight nearly happening. What's wrong with that picture," said Shikamaru boredly making another move on the chess board.

"Yes we have, you know for over several years, you've ruled over Hinata. Despite she's had ruling over you and your family that's just not how she sees it. She feels bad enough as it is, so she treats you equal unlike the rest of her family and your clan. But what do you do? You treat her like trash. I've been more family to her than you have over a decade!" snapped Shino.

Lee looked around and sighed, Konahmaru scratched his head. Sakura sighed heavily pouring herself a glass of wine. Lee watched the scene as Sakura put the wine back on the table, shaking her head.

"Sakura where's Sasuke? I thought he was supppossed to show up, at least we'd have some type of peace and stableness around here. No one's exactly trying to stop it," said Konahamaru. Deseir jumped on his lap smiling while drinking a can of pop as Konahamaru looked at her annoyed as Sakura and Lee chuckled to themselves.

"I was just wondering the same thing, if Kakashi sensei's here, there's no way he can be this late," said Sakura looking at her watch. Ino stepped back from them as the whole room became quite and all attention were on them, Tenten shaking in nervousness.

"I can't believe your trying to bring up the past, it's all been unraveled," said Neji angrily.

"Yeah, something you keep bringing onto Hinata every chance you get. You don't know her at all, why do you even try. She's a saint to adore you at the level she does as wrong as you treat her, you never did have a heart. The only people who looked after Hinata was Naruto and I. And he never exactly liked the way you'd speak with her either now did he," said Shino threatening.

Everyone froze after hearing Naruto's name being spoken like that, as a new atmosphere appoached. Neji stood there insulted saying nothing for a moment and then looked at Shino with full anger and bitterness.

"And that's why he's six feet under," Neji mumbled aloud. Everyone gasped at his comment, then a huge light appeared and blinded everyone. Next thing they knew when the light dimmed down, Neji was on the ground with Sasuke in front of Shino with his fist held up and smoke comming out of it.

"You've got some damn nerve," Sasuke said angrily.

Cheri looked up at Celestia, Kabuto, and the Kazekage of the gravel village scratching her head confused.

"Total destruction? Guys what you're asking me to do is completely against my village's ninja way. We are of peace and we fight for peace to hold evil if it can be held, not destroy it completely. If they are destroyed than someone of even stronger forces will arrive," said Cheri.

"It's what's happening, we must act now against the leaf village, we're counting on you to join us so that we can inact on this battle plan," said Kabuto.

"I'm sorry I just can't condem to that plan, I can come up with just as good of a battle plan but I can't get involved with this," said Cheri standing up.

"You have to think about it please, you've seen the data and--" said the Kazekage of the gravel village.

"And that's the thing, it's the leaf village...I just don't know if I can," said Cheri. Celestia smiled behind her hands, for some reason she felt relieved. Kabuto and the Kazekage of the gravel village looked at one another warily looking back at a worried thoughful Cheri.

Neji remained on the floor as Tenten ran over to him helping him up.

"Neji, do you want to leave I mean, I don't know I--" said Tenten.

"I'm fine Tenten, thank you," he said crossed standing all the way up.

"Sasuke, where have you been," said Ino.

"Yeah this party's been started, Kakashi beat you here, now that's shameful," said Shikamaru.

"Sorry, but I just went shopping when I saw supplies getting low," said Sasuke holding up a bag with glass pieces comming out broken, wine spilling out the bag.

"I could have handled that myself you know," said Shino testy.

"Sorry, you know how my temper is. I do hope that Hinata wasn't around when he said that," said Sasuke looking around. "Where is Hinata anyway?"

"We don't know," said Deseir sadly. "We can't find her."

"You guys lost her again?" said Sasuke in shock. He sighed heavily scratching his head and disappeared into the shadows in front of everyone's eyes.

"What's he going to do, I don't get it?" said Lee. Everyone gasped looking around to see he had disappeared into thin air.

"The question is, where did he go?" said Konahamaru looking around with everyone else.

"I have a clue," said Kakashi smiling as he made his last move on the chess board. "Check and mate."

"Beginners luck, you should be proud, no one's ever beat me in this game," said Shikamaru leaning back in his chair, chewing on his toothpick.

"Hey, there's a first time for everything," smiled Kakashi picking up his book.

"I can only imagine, " mumbled Shino shooting a look at Neji. He turned around and looked out the window to watch the rain drops in deep thought.

Hinata sat on her roof in the rain crying staring at the mark on her arm that she had made the promise on that day of the church. She traced over the mark with a knife and screamed a little, accidently cutting herself as the blood dripped down covering the whole mark.

"Hinata..." said a low desolate voice. Hinata quickly turned around to see it was Sasuke panting hard looking at Hinata. He wobbled over to her in exhaustion, he had obviously been looking for her for a while.

"Sasuke...well--what are you doing here?" she asked shocked. Sasuke fell on his knees behind her and grabbed her into a tight embrace, she blushed extremely hard looking up at him.

"Thank god your alright. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Were you up here this whole time?" he asked. Hinata was speechless and in shock, was he drunk? She nodded answering his question. He picked up Hinata's arm examining it, to notice the blood. "So that's where it came from."

"Yeah sorry, I was cutting myself I mean I thought about it but--" Hinata gasped, her face completely red as Sasuke grabbed her arm sucking and licking the blood off her arm. Her body began to become transfixed in heat as she looked at him in shock. What the heck was wrong with him, he looked her in her eyes pushing her hair to the side.

"Hinata, you really shouldn't do any more damage to yourself. Your skin is as beautiful as your hair. Your fine, I've got your back remember?" he said smiling.

"Sasuke...but what Neji and Shino--" she said lowly.

"So you did hear them, Neji I mean," said Sasuke. Hinata nodded. His grip on her tightened. "So let him be a jackass, that's Neji for you. Only you can do Hinata--and you know what? I think you're doing a real good job doing the job you've been doing of being just that too. You have a great resume," he smiled.

Hinata let out a small laugh blushing harder looking at Sasuke, he looked so sexy wet with his hair attached to his skin, and probably if anyone else had seen them, the way they were positioned it would not look right of course. The same two shadows from afar looked down at them, the bigger shadow smiled and stood up tapping the smaller shadow pointing back. The smaller shadowed nodded as the bigger shadow headed out. The small shadow was about to leave to as it gave the scene of Sasuke and Hinata with eachother in front of it's face. The small shadow smiled a little then frowned slowly turning away, and jumped away as well following the bigger shadow.

"Sasuke, why?" asked Hinata. He looked at her confused. "Why are you doing all of this, going out of your way for me. You never did it before. So why --why now."

Sasuke leaned his head on hers and came down to her ears in a whisper as she gasped shock, his arms comming down to her stomach.

"For the times I couldn't, that's why Hinata. I feel like I owe it to you, even as your friend. I still need to protect you, and that's something I'm always going to do when I have true friends like you. I'll always protect you," he whispered in her ear. The words melted in Hinata's heart as she leaned on his chest falling asleep at peace with herself. It seemed that that was all she needed to hear, as they remained quiet with one another continuing to let the rain pour over them.

"Enough is enough, now we shall put this plan in motion. We'll let our enemy relax for a while, after all, their Cherry Blossom Fest is tomorrow," said Orochimaru.

"And your point," said Shiyaku in complaint. She played with a rumble of rock out of boredoem sighing, standing up she turned around looking at Orochimaru with attitude.

"Shouldn't you being going on ahead to the village with the next plan," said Orochimaru crossed.

"Why should I, it'll never work. What you're questioning is between that Uchiha and Hyuuga girl is not even possible," said Shiyaku.

"Are you questioning me, Shiyaku?" Orochimaru spoke more crossed walking up to her and grabbing her neck chocking her lifting her up into the air. But she did not choke, she merely smiled as though uneffected by it.

"Watch it fall to pieces."

"I'd think I'd know my own star pupil, and even Hinata has many of her sensitive spots we shall take into advantage."

"She's not gonna care you know."

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out now is there? Do it." He dropped her to the floor and she stood up coughing standing up straight.

"Whatever." Shiyaku jumped into the shadows disappearing as Orochimaru sighed heavily.

"What an annoying bitch I swear. She can't do anything, if this keeps continuing then I really will kill her," grumbled Orochimaru angrily.

"Cheri come on, be reasonable here," pleaded the Kazekage of the gravel village.

"That is enough from all of you, I cannot comdem," Cheri replied annoyed.

"We at least ask that you think about it, to see if it is worth it. What if the matter comes here to your village, then what?" said Kabuto. Cheri looked at Kabuto unsure and sighed heavily scratching her head looking outside the window.

"All of you can stay here for a while, but I only ask of you one day. I need one full day to think this through theroughly, all of you have no idea what I'm putting on the line here. Right now I am neutral, but if a side must be chosen then please give me at least a day," said Cheri turning around looking at them.

"Thank you my lady I respect that, and a day you shall be given," said Kabuto as they all bowed, more lightening clashing.

Lady Tsuanade walked outside with her umbrella as it rained harder with Heuri in the middle of the forest with dozens of jounin ninjas around them. They stopped abruptly and then nodded as the ninjas went out into the forest separating as they both smiled.

"All going according to plan?" asked Tsuande.

"All going according to plan," said Heuri.

* * *

Hey fans, sorry this was short, but I have school now, so hopefully they all won't be like this. I got you guys on weekends though don't you worry. I'm going to say the Hokage's and Kazekage's names now so all of you won't get lost but i had to do it cause writting that stuff down was really starting to annoy me. So thanks, this is Torian, rushing to get ready for school tomorrow...signing off. 


	10. The Cherry Blossom Fest: Hinata Blooms

Hey reviewers and new reviewers, thanks for the reviews! You made me proud when I came back and seen that it said 21! Whohoo! Yeah! Keep advertising my stories to get me more reviews, the more often I can update. It's nice. Oh and those of you others that give me alerts but no reviews, please give me a review, and you know who you are. I really wanna hear what you think of my story. So yeah, just to update, I'm using the leaders names okay, and don't worry, just first go around I'll mention who's who and that's it cause you all should know by now. And by the way, I just noticed that I didn't give you a preview. I am soooooo sorry! That was my mess up, I rushing for the bus to school. lol. Sorry I couldn't get to you guys last weekend. I got swarmed with homework, but thanks for keeping up tho. You'll never not get a preview ever again, I am so sorry. So I guess everyting will just come as shock to you, but I don't know cause this is kind of a fluff chapter. Now without less of my blabbering, here's the story all you fans luv viewing me on that you all enjoy. "My Endless Love": Chapter 10-The Cherry Blossom Festival: Hinata Blooms

* * *

**HINATA'S POV:**

I stood in the mirrior combing my hair as I could hear the snores of my godchild sleeping. She looked so peaceful that way. The party was over around midnight but then there was something stange that happened that night. Sasuke's actions really creeped me out and I don't know why, it just seemed totally unexpected. Was something wrong with him? Was he drunk that night, not aware of everything he was doing? It was all strange to me, even while I ponder on it, I'm wondering why I care and why it should even matter to me. I know we're close friends but I had to wonder if his actions played it off something else.

But I know that even though it was raining, and his arms came around me, his whole body smelled of alchol. I'm guessing he must have just gotten wasted. But it's like my body had this strange--, what am I thinking about! I slammed my brush down on the counter, and then, Deseir began to stir.

"Hi--Hinata?" Deseir stirred waking up rubbing her eyes. I gasped turning around and panicked with smile.

"I'm sorry Deseir please forgive me, I really didn't mean to wake you up. You were sleeping so soundly," I said. I got up and walked over to her, I was already dressed in my peach kimono with cherry blossoms on it wearing sandles. My hair was up in a pontail designed, some of it cutely flashed in my face, and other's cutely sticking out, in a brand new style. I wore clear lip gloss and their were chopsticks in my hair as well as earrings.

Deseir looked at me in awe in bewilder and shock, I smiled at her compliment.

"Hinata you look gorgeous!"

"Um--thank you. I guess I was just bored so I decided to get ready for the Cherry Blossom Festivel kinda early."

"But that starts at like, noon. It's only nine."

"I know, that's what I'm saaying, I guess I was bored." I rubbed her hair playfully smiling. She had so much innocence, in yet I can still see the determination of her becomming a shiobi in her eyes. Sasuke must have been training her without telling me, the cockiness and the look of always wanting to fight was present in her eyes. And it was the same look that was always plastered on Sasuke's face all the time. Scary, she was like his clone, but--yet she was doing so well being mine.

"Hinata," called Deseir softly. I looked over at her, she was frowing. "What happened? Me, Sasuke, Konahomaru, and the others were all looking for you last night. Even Sasuke had disappeared to go and find you. But you weren't there. Where did you go?" I frowned, the sadness in her voice gave way that she was trying to go somewhere with it and I knew what it was. I froze thinking.

**_Hinata's flashback: _**

_"Hinata..." said a low desolate voice. Hinata quickly turned around to see it was Sasuke panting hard looking at her. He wobbled over to her in exhaustion, he had obviously been looking for her for a while._

_Sasuke fell on his knees behind her and grabbed her into a tight embrace, she blushed extremely hard looking up at him._

_"Thank god your alright. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Were you up here this whole time?" he asked. Hinata was speechless and in shock, was he drunk? She nodded answering his question. He picked up Hinata's arm examining it, to notice the blood. "So that's where it came from."_

_"Yeah sorry, I was cutting myself-- I mean I thought about it but--" Hinata gasped, her face completely red as Sasuke grabbed her arm sucking and licking the blood off. Her body began to become transfixed in heat as she looked at him in shock. What the heck was wrong with him? He then looked her in the eyes, pushing her hair to the side._

_"Hinata, you really shouldn't do any more damage to yourself. Your skin is as beautiful as your hair. Your fine, I've got your back remember?" he said smiling._

_"Sasuke, why?" asked Hinata. He looked at her confused. "Why are you doing all of this, going out of your way for me. You never did it before. So why --why now?"_

_Sasuke leaned his head on hers and came down to her ears in a whisper as she gasped shock, his arms comming down to her stomach._

_"For the times I couldn't, that's why Hinata. I feel like I owe it to you, even as your friend. I still need to protect you, and that's something I'm always going to do when I have true friends like you. I'll always protect you," he whispered in her ear. **Hinata's flashback over.**_

My face turned serious, my bangs overshadowing my eyes as I stood there in daze. Deseir tugged on my kimono still frowing, I had almost forgotten she was there. I smiled picking her up and walked down stairs with her in my arms.

"Deseir. You're still a child and there are alot of things that you won't understand completely or fully yet," I said. Deseir remained quiet still looking at me concerned, my face did not change and still remained stern. "But I will give you understanding on what you should know."

Deseir said nothing for a moment and leaned on my shoulders and smiling. "You don't have to tell me anything Hinata. I just worry about you--I wasn't here and I don't know what's going on. But after everything I've experienced the small time I've been here. It obviously has something to do with whoever this Naruto guy is." I froze at the sound of his name and frowned, a tear falling down my cheek, I had not yet healed. "Hinata?"

I said nothing and looked at the young girl. "Do you have anyone that means the world to you? That you really love, and you'd risk it all to keep them safe?"

"Of course, you, my mom, and Sasuke. You're all important to me. And my new boyfriend Konahomaru!"

I chuckled to myself as another tear rolled from my cheeks looking at her; poor Konahamru--the poor thing is completely crushing on him. It's a shame, I then frowned getting back on point to where I was going with it. "Can you imagine comming back to us or finding out one of us got murdered. Like me...like Sasuke? Like your mom...?"

Deseir's smile discentagrated off her face as a shocked emotionless face was replaced anew. She remained quiet not saying anything as I continued.

"You wish to travel the path of a shinobi do you not? Well then, there's very risking things you'll have to undergo being a shinobi. Most of it is heartbrake. When you are a shinobi, you must be prepared. The object is to succeed in your mission and in doing so, not getting killed or killing as less people than it is necessary. And that means...that there is an absolute possibility that you're gonna loose someone that you care about. A friend, a love, or even a family."

Deseir froze shocked, she looked up at me while I put her down. I slid opened the window and I jumped into the air landing on my roof, Deseir followed being by side. The clouds were present, but the sun still dominated it as the soft wind blew.

"Once you travel the path of the shinobi you can't turn back. Just make sure it's what you want Desier, I mean. I am not trying to discourage you on following the path of a shinobi if that is truely what you desire to do, but it's serious buisness. And I want to make sure you know what your in for and that you know what exactly you're getting yourself into by following down the same path that Sasuke, and I, like so many others, have walked on. Many of our friends we knew growing up to become shinobi, are not here today.

So all the people you'll see when you walk in that class, more than fifty percent will not make it through the chunin exams. The small amount that will make it, about ten percent of them will actually live when it's all over. When you're on a mission, especially one that is serious, even one mistake could cost you you or someone else's life. And that's what happened to Naruto."

Tears clouded my face, I was still trying to jump over the bridge to get over his loss, but to vent out to this young girl made no sense to me. But I didn't care any longer--because she had to know the main point.

Deseir grabbed my hand comfortly and looked up at me with a knowing smile. "You loved him. And he died on a mission you went on didn't he?"

The girl could catch on, good. I nodded. "He was murdered by Orochimaru. He was my fiance' and we were going to get married. And he was Sasuke's best friend. He died before the wedding day."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, so you're obviously still trying to get over it. That's horrible...but I'm not going to jump off the path of being a shinobi. You and Sasuke may need me some day, just like my mom needed you guys. And she's the best of the best in my village. So I'll train and get stronger just in case I am needed. You'll see."

I looked down at her, I loved her enthusiasm, but the poor kid was somewhat naive and ignorant, for I knew myself that she had no idea what she was saying. But I guess we'll see, it was what made her innocence...special. I kneeled down to her and put my arms around her and kissed her forehead, a tear comming down my eyes smiling. I loved her as though she was my own child.

"Just remember Deseir, it's not always skills that matter, one with the greatest strength can fall if they don't have the knoweledge or has the inabilty to strategize and recognize the weak spots." Deseir laughed and looked up at me.

"I think you hang around Sasuke too much, or you're more alike then you give credit for," said Deseir. I looked at her confused, I didn't understand where she was comming from. But for some reason my mind was distracted. For some reason Sasuke then entered across my mind I and I smiled, as I beamed down at her.

"And what makes you say that," I asked.

"Because, he told me that exact same thing when he was training me the other day," she replied.

"Well it's true. That doesn't make us alike though."

"Maybe...but it does show that you two have similar fighting styles to a certain extent." I looked at her startled. It was definately something to think about, her wisdom impressed me on how much she could catch in the situation. I pondered on it for a moment, distracted, Desier turned around looking out to the sun and tugged on my kimono smiling. "Come on. I still have to get ready for the Cherry Blossom Festival."

"I'll be there in a minute sweetie, you go on ahead," I said. She smiled and jumped off the roof, she was quite something. I didn't know what clan she came from, but it was definately obvious to me at least in observation--she was quite advanced for her age.

"_Sasuke..._"

**SASUKE'S POV**

When I awoke I saw that the first place I was in was the forest. I woke up to a blasting headache and it hurt like hell. I figured I must have probably overdosed on drinking. I thought for a moment trying to recall all that had happened to me recently.

**_Sasuke's flashback: _**

_"And that's why he's six feet under," Neji mumbled aloud. Everyone gasped at his comment, then a huge light appeared and blinded everyone. Next thing they knew when the light dimmed down, Neji was on the ground with Sasuke in front of Shino with his fist held up and smoke comming out of it._

_"You've got some damn nerve," Sasuke said angrily._

_"Sorry, but I just went shopping when I saw supplies getting low," said Sasuke holding up a bag with glass pieces comming out broken, wine spilling out the bag._

_"I could have handled that myself you know," said Shino testy._

_"Sorry, you know how my temper is. I do hope that Hinata wasn't around when he said that," said Sasuke looking around. _**Sasuke's flashback over.**

"Oh yeah, there's no way I could have gotten drunk. I must have took in the smell of it or something, cause when I nailed Neji all the champaign bottles were destroyed," I said to myself.

I stood up dusting myself off trying to recall the rest of what happened to me last night, but the first thing that came to my mind was Hinata. I turned around punching a tree frustrated, and it fell to the ground. Was my conscious ever going to leave me alone? It was as I told her last night...'I owed it to her'. But she'll never really know how much. Not without her trying to kill me first.

I stood up and walked in the forest to get to my house, because it was the Cherry Blossom Festival. And unless you were on the organization committee for it, no one was aloud to leave their houses until noon. I looked up at the time, it had to be about ten thirty, close to eleven.

I jumped on a tree branch looking out over a cliff, it appeared as though no one was there but I knew better. Someone was watching me. I sensed two shadows pass behind me, but about time I turned around, they were gone. I looked back at the hill to see the two shadows there, the sunlight hit them so i could not see what either of them looked like.

I stood on guard not knowing if they were to be an enemy or not and took out my kunai knives ready for attack.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I demanded. The shadows said nothing and jumped into the air disappearing. I let my guard down turining around as I opened my pouch to put my weapons back in. But when I looked to what was in front of me, anger build up inside of me since I was not prepare for what I saw in front of me. Hanging out of a tree was Orochimaru. His vision was on me and he smiled.

"Why hello Sasuke, it's been a while don't you think," said Orochimaru. The site of him made me want to pewk. I threw my shruiken at him and it went straight through. "Don't bother with it Sasuke, it's a mere holligram. Of course I'm not actually here--I have bigger and more important things to do."

"What are you planning," I demanded.

"Oh come now Sasuke," said Orochimauru. He sat in the tree and jumped off of it putting his hands in his pocket. "You were my pupil at once before, and you of all people if no one else should know that I don't tell anyone my plans this early in the game."

"Well excuse me if I don't enjoy being harassed."

"You've always been on jokes haven't you Sasuke."

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be out playing games and making false promises to people to gain your benefit right about now? Than waste your time on a village you don't even care for."

"You're the only reason I came back here and you know that Sasuke. I need you--my training session with you has not ended yet." Orochimaru spoke annoyed, then smiled. "You're still ripe but it'll all be over."

"You're not taking over my body. Find someone else. You're travel's been in vain. I'd never go back to you."

"You're not really in a position to say that now are you? I wonder...I wonder how your conscious reacts every time you see Hinata's face and she speaks of Naruto." My fist began to ball up in anger...he knew my secret. He was there. "I wonder how your conscious feels suffering whenever you have to walk up to Naruto's grave? To know that it's the contoller for responsiblilty for it all and everything that's happened. Responsible for everyone's sadness."

I quickly slid across the grass punching Orochimaru in his face out of anger, but realized he was nothing but a mere holligram when I turned around to still see him there.

"Damn you Orochimaru. Damn you to the efernal flames of hell," I said with deep resentment. Orochimaru's face became angered and embittered.

"Don't speak of me like that. I've been called worse I know--so what else do you want me to do Sasuke? Hm? Unlike you, I've been to hell and back."

"Then go back there where you're actually wanted." Orochimaru face became enbittered and he chuckled smiling.

"Perhaps, but this isn't the end, because I know once I go down there. For what you did, you're gonna be standing there right next to me."

"When hell freezes over you bastard! I'm not a monster, I'm not like you." Orochimaru laughed and turned around looking back at him.

"You're right Sasuke I give you credit, you're not a monster like me. In fact, as my pupil I did a good job, you're on a whole nother level above me." I quickly threw a shruiken at him and the holligram disappeared from site. Sweat dripped across my face and my body was shuddering. I hated him. He can't be right, but... I can't help but feel horrible for what I had done. How long will I be able to go to sleep, and for once have peaceful dreams? How long will I be able to stare at Hinata's face trying to comfort her over something that I know I'm responsible for? How long will my lie last that I told to not only close friends to me such as Kakashi sensei, but the Hokage and the village period.

* * *

POV'S OVER. NOW IT'S ME THE AUTHOR TALKING AND TELLING THE STORY, YAY ME.

* * *

Sasuke stood there in awe, comming from out of the bushes was a black stallion that he had used to travel. Sasuke stood there shocked. 

"Well, well, what are you doing in here? You should be back at the Hokage's stable," said Sasuke pulling it towards him rubbing the stallion's head. The stallion made no response and just looked at him, as it then went up to him, rubbing it's head on his face. "Yeah I know, I know. Come on," Sasuke jumped on the stallions back. "We'd better get going."

The stallion looked up at Sasuke unsure and nodded walking off. Although Sasuke remained on the stallion hanging on, he was in a daze and in deep thought of what Orochimaru had said. Was he truelly like him? Was it inevidal to assume that he really would go back to him? But it would only be a matter of time?

Heuri looked out over the village at the balcony to see it beautifully decorated, it was around fifteen minutes after eleven.

"So Tsuande, this is your village's annual fest. It all looks nice," said Heuri.

"Yes, that's right. The Cherry Blossom Festival came to be an anniversary for the village that my grandfather created after he became the Hokage," explained Tsuande who sat at her desk.

"Wow, that's nice. So what's the story behind the name. Why Cherry Blossom fest?" said Heuri.

"Simple. Because my grandmother's name was Blossom. And her favorite flowers were cherry blossom. My grandmother and grandfather had problems then--I mean. They were both building up a village and times were hard. They barely got to see each other. She became saddened because she didn't know if he loved her anymore. She thought that once he became the Hokage he would forget about her," explained Tsuande thinking on it as she told the story.

Heuri sat next to her smiling. "Yeah? So your grandfather not only created this as an anniversary for the first opening of the village, but he also did it..."

"That's right. He did it to prove to my grandmother how much he loved her. And he made this a perminent holiday for the village."

"Wow, that's romantic."

"Yeah, I guess it's alright. When I first heard it I used to think so too." Walking into the door came Jiraiya who sighed heavily sitting on the couch.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be--" said Heuri.

"Geeze Heuri calm down, don't worry it's all taken care of. But I'd think I'd rather have been back there, than to hear you two talk about love and romance," complained Jiraiya.

They both giggled laughing. "Oh quiet you Jiraiya. I'm just telling her a little bit of history behind our festival," said Tsunade.

"It all pretty cool, I like your village. It's so peaceful here," said Heuri.

"You mean boring," said Tsuande scratching the inside of her ear.

"That's Tsuande for ya," said Jiraiya.

"And what's that suppossed to mean," asked Heuri in insult.

"Hey, calm down Heuri it's fine. Jiraiya's an old time friend of mine so I'll let him get away with this. This time. But he is right though, if it were up to me, I'd just go gamble, and get drunk all day," said Tsuande boredly.

"You're too much Tsuande. The both of you are. So where's the Kazekage of the lava village?" asked Heuri. "He's not taking the ninja's to the western side of the village Hidden in the Oaks yet has he?"

"No, no, he's just helping with preparations for the festival. And looking at the time it appears that that's not too long from now. What about the ninja's that's going to be positioned in the spots of the Eastern Boarder," asked Jiraiya. Tsuande and Heuri smiled with there thumbs up.

"All is going according to plan so far. So I say we chill out, I mean come on. It's the Cherry Blossom Fest for goodness sake. Relax," said Tsuande.

"Well I guess you're right. We can just consider this the calm before the storm," sais Jiraiya walking up to the balcony looking out at the village.

"You don't think that Orochimaru would come and attack the village on it's most important day do you?"

"Why not? That bastard interrupted our chunin exams before. He could show up here too."

"Are you serious? After hearing so much about his personality, it shouldn't surprise me so much."

"Look, we all have established that Orochimaru is a million things in one okay. I got it. There's no need of worry, I got ninjas fifteen miles outside the village, in the middle of the village, and everywhere else to help secure the place," said Tsunade.

"And you really believe that that's seriously gonna help?" said Jiraiya.

"Hell no, but it's the best we can do. There are others under cover but that's just as quick as we go get." Heuri laughed and Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"You sound like you've been drunk again. You're too laid back. What do you have planned and in stored for Orochimaru Tsuande? If he were to show up I mean? You're too calm."

Tsuande sat back in her chair thinking, she put her foot up on her desk with her eyes closed and smiled with one eye opened. "Don't worry about it."

"Just have to have some faith in her Jiraiya," said Heuri.

"Yeah, unlike you--I'm reliable," said Tsuande.

"Touche' alright. Well what do you know. It's noon. Well we might as well make it out there shall we?" said Jiraiya.

There were huge explosions from the fire works in the sky as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Heuri looked out the balcony to hear people running out their houses into the village. The fireworks worked it's magic in the air as you could hear bells and people screaming for joy and happiness advertising their stands. You could see everyone running, laughing, and playing in thier kimonos. Some were wearing kimonos and masks, some had faces painted as the fairest Wheel and a few other roller costers and other rides remained present. Music filled the air in the mist of celebration, the sky was purple, and it all looked beautiful like a dream. They all then watched in awe as all the cherry blossoms that surrounded the village all began to bloom at the same time. The wind then blew as some of the blossoms filled the sky gently and slowly raining down on the village.

They all smiled in joy looking around. Jiraiya looked down at Tsuande and smiled, gently grabbing her hands gripping it firmly. Tsuande blushed and looked at him, then turned her head bashfully looking out towards the village. Heuri smiled looking from her side eye to see the small scene. She stretched yawing and walked off turning around.

"Come on guys, we might as well join them. It all looks so nice down there. Tsunade's right. Let's take a break. So let's get changed and go down there shall we?" smiled Heuri. Tsuande blushed saying nothing and Jiraiya nodded.

"Sounds like an idea to me. I'll be seeing you ladies later then," he said knowingly looking at Tsunade. He let go of her hand and walked out of the room.

"How long are you gonna deny yourself from him Tsuande?" asked Heuri.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have my looks back anymore. I look like a wrinkled old woman," smiled Tsunade.

"Well...Jiraiya doesn't seem to think so. So you think about it, it's not any of my buisness. I just wondered is all. I saw that."

"Saw what! I don't know what you're talking about!" Tsuande's face was more red, and Heuri just chuckled.

"Right. Of course. You know... you two are just a couple waiting to get together just like Hinata and Sasuke are," said Heuri.

Tsuande laughed. "Oh so I see you've noticed a little bit of something blooming between those two too then huh?"

"Unless you're passive, who wouldn't notice that. You should have seen them at the village. Deseir's sure outspoken about it."

"She's Hinata's godchild isn't she? From what you told me."

"That's right. She's with Hinata now, and her Uncle Sasuke as she so calls him." Tsuanade laughed again, just the thought of Sasuke being called an uncle was amusement to her.

"Heuri is their child now. Sasuke trains her, so she fights alot like him and is very advanced in her skills for her age. Her observations skills are quite extrordianary. She has her mind set on becomming a shinobi. But she acts just like Hinata to me, so it's almost like she's their kid."

"Now isn't that something." As Tsuanade spoke a strange wind blew and her face expression changed. "Hey, maybe we should get dressed and get down there. I'll have my maids provide you with some of the best kimonos. You go on ahead okay?"

Heuri nodded and they both walked out the door, but before she closed the door she looked inside the room suspiciously until, she finally closed the door.

Kabuto, Cerinity (mist village hokage), Takutsu (gravel Kazekage), all sat in the hotel room waiting, Kabuto in deep thought.

"So what do we do now," said Cerinity. She looked out of the window, Cheri's voice(the leader of the light village) skimed into her head.

_Voice going through her head: "Just give me one day..."_

"You can't rush her," said Takutsu.

"I'm not, I just wondered," replied Cerinity.

"It's as I told the both of you. It wasn't going to be as simple as this," said Kabuto.

"Well there's alot at risk here can you blame her. How do you expect us to convince her what the leaf village is doing is true," said Takutsu.

"We showed her everything. Data and all. There is nothing we can do. The question is not completely at all if she believe's the leaf village is responsible for this or not," said Cerinity.

"She's right Takutsu. She still has to ponder to see if putting her village at stake is worth the risk and sacrifice. Which I can't blame. No one doesn't want to see their whole village they grew up in, fall," said Kabuto.

Cerenity looked at him suspiciously and he returned the look as he stood back up. "Going to venture around the village I presume right?" asked Takutsu. Other thoughts crossed Cerenity's mind.

"_Like hell he is. I don't trust him. Something doesn't sit right with Cheri. One day huh. I wonder what she's planning. Kabuto must be thinking the same thing. So I wonder what this fool plans on doing. Is it possible that the Kazekage of the lava village was right? We're all just pawns in Orochimaru's and his lacky's plans," _thought Cerenity.

"Yes, the village is quite interesting. She wanted us to give her a day, so we shouldn't wait a day in here. Let's all go out, Cerenity," called Kabuto.

Cerenity snapped out of it and looked at him, Kabuto contorted his face at her in suspicion. "If you would come back on planet Earth with us Cerenity and focus--"

"I am focused thank you Kabuto," Cerenity said crossed.

"Cerenity calm down," said Takutsu holding her back. He looked over at Kabuto and he turned around walking out as they both then followed walking behind. When they all went out into the busy town Kabuto turned to look at them.

"Okay, we should at least prepare for our trip back. Cerenity, you get the food, Takutsu you look for supplies," said Kabuto.

"Oh? And what is it Kabuto that you're going to be doing," asked Cerenity crossed with attitude. Kabuto looked at her in retortion and just turned around walking off not saying anything.

"Slick bastard," mumbled Cerenity.

"You really need to stop doing that. What are you doing?" asked Takutsu.

"I'm telling you there's something off about him," sissed Cerenity in panic.

"Come on Cerenity, not this again. Give me a break. If you truely aren't for what we're doing why don't you just join the other side," said Takutsu.

"You can't tell me you haven't felt bad vibes somewhere at one point in time since we've been doing this. I say just in case, to be ready for anything. I don't trust anything anymore."

"You worry too much Cerenity."

"Maybe you just worry too less. He never answered my question so he knows I'm onto his plan. They're going to be trying to kill me pretty soon. I can sense it." Takutsu looked at her in awe saying nothing as she then turned around going off to the nearest market to find some food.

Tatkutsu said nothing looking back in the direction she was walking in. "So, if Cerenity is right. I wonder...what is he planning?"

Kabuto continued walking, and he was extremely pist off mad as he continued. "I don't trust that girl. Ceriniy nor Cheri. I don't trust them at all. There's something off that I don't trust about her. I guess I can take care of that." Kabuto then disappeared by jumping in the air and went out of sight.

The sun began setting on the horizon as Hinata was chilling with all her friends, Deseir was by her side but Sasuke remained unpresent. Deseir then jumped on Konahamaru's shoulders and he shrugged annoyed as they all laughed.

"Hey, it's been fun you guys, but hey I gotta wonder. Have any of you seen Sasuke around?" asked Hinata.

"Why," teased Ino knowingly in suspicion. Hinata looked her startled in shock at her accusation.

"I just wondered is all," she replied blushing.

"Where were you guys anyway? Sasuke went looking for you but where were you, did he even ever find you?" asked Shino.

"Maybe she got hungry and ate through her desparation," said Choji eatting a sandwhich.

"No, no. I was on the roof," replied Hinata.

"Well were you alright?" asked Sakura.

"I was just thinking about Naruto..." Everyone frowned.

"So you did hear everything Neji had to say, didn't you?" said Lee. Hinata nodded and leaned against the bar.

"Hinata, I want that bear over in that stand, do you think you could win it for me?" asked Desier. Hinata looked over to the stand to see an arrow with a needle on it.

"Sure, let's see what I can do," said Hinata. They all walked over to the stand and went over to the worker.

"So what kind of prize are you aiming for," he asked.

"That one," pointed Hinata. She pointed to the bear.

"Okay, now for that one the target's going to be moving," he said. The targets began to move at increasing speed as Deseir put her arms around Konahomaru's arm. He looked down at her ill and Hinata scratched her head picking up the arrow. Trying to aim at it.

She missed all three of them and sighed heavily. "Nice try Hinata," said Sakura. Music of an upper beat began to play.

"Ah, this is my favorite part of the festival!" said Ino grabbing Shikamaru out onto the dance floor. Lee bowed taking his hand out.

Sakara smiled taken aback and accepted his hands going out to the villages's square to dance in the middle with the bright lights, fireflies flying around, the stars beginning to cover the sky.

"It was a nice try though Hinata," said Konohamaru.

"Yeah, thanks," mumbled Hinata. "I'm sorry Desier."

"Don't worry about it. You gave it your best. But we'll be out on the dance floor," smiled Deseir.

"What? We are? We as in who?" said Konahamaru in shock. Deseir pulled him out into the dance floor making him dance with her. Hinata and Shino chuckled laughing as Choji then ran across to the stands to get him some more prime ribs.

"So why aren't you going out there," asked Hinata.

"Ha, come on Hinata, you know as well as anyone that I don't dance," said Shino.

They then heard a loud bang and quickly turned around to see Sasuke at the stand with them. The guy at the stand smiled giving him the bear.

"Good job, nice eyes, quick too," he said.

"Thanks dude," smiled Sasuke. He looked over at Hinata and Shino and smiled, while Shino bluntly cocked up his eyebrow. He looked at Hinata with a prominent smile and she blushed turning her face away playing with her fingers a little bit.

"Sasuke, um--hh-hi. Um--well everyone's kinda been looking for you," she said turning her head away. Sasuke wore a blue kimono with green leaves on it and a bandana on his head. Shino merely looked shaking his head.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll be back," he said.

"Ah! Wait, Shino I--" called back Hinata.

"Don't worry, you know with my bugs on you, I'll never be too far from helping you when you're in trouble. Relax," said Shino. His body then turned into his bugs and skidded off into the wind. Sasuke looked at Hinata and blushed a little, examening her beauty, Hinata was doing the same thing, only looking out from the side of her eyes. He looked quite handsome to her, they slowly looked at one another and smiled.

"So, I see you um--won the prize Deseir wanted," said Hinata awkwardly scratchng the back of her head.

"Yeah," said Sasuke trying to turn his attention somewhere else with his hands in his pockets. He had never felt so nervous in his life. "She is after all our godchild."

"Our?"

"Well she calls me Uncle Sasuke all the time. And I do train her. So I should consider her mine don't you think."

"You're gonna spoil her, I can sense it." Hinata laughed out of nervousness covering her face with her sleeves. They both remained quite as they looked out into the crowd that was dancing and all the couples that were there.

Sakura and Lee, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, Konahamaru and Deseir, the Kazekage of the lava village and Heuri, as well as Jiraiya and and Tsuande, even though they were dancing drunk. Choji sat to the side watching the crowd sadly while he took another bite of his rib, holding his stomach rubbing it, as he then spit the food out throwing it away as he walked off. The square was croweded with people dancing as Hinata played with her hair hanging from her face twisting it while bopping her head to the beat. Sasuke looked over at her and sighed heavily to himself.

"So, what are you waiting for. Don't you wanna go out there?" asked Sasuke.

"Me? No--no, I--I--I can't. I--I don't dance well," said Hinata scratching her head.

"What are you talking about? I always see you and Naruto dance out on the square every year since you were thirteen why not?" said Sasuke. Hinata blushed not saying anything.

"I don't do well in crowds, I can't--saduct myself and just dance."

"You could if you had the right partner." Sasuke pulled his hands out and Hinata looked at his hand shocked.

"You wanna go out there and dance? Sasuke I don't know I--"

"Just trust me. Come on, the next song is starting, come out there with me. I'd look stupid dancing alone and who wants to see that." Hinata chuckled and took his hands as he began to dance on beat dragging her out to the square and Hinata began to dance a little on beat as well. Sasuke then spun her onto the floor and they began to dance smiling and laughing as everyone then began clapping their hands on beat cheering as they all began to do the hustle. Jiraiya and Tsuade stepped out of the crowd and sat out for a moment watching as the sun began to set darker over the horizon, making the sky appear purple.

"Ha, I see those two are out on the dance floor," said Jiraiya taking another sip of his gin.

"Look at them, should it really surprise you? They look nice and she looks so happy now. The happiest and at peace I've seen her since Naruto died," said Tsuande.

"Yes, indeed. It is good to see the girl smiling again. They look cute, but I thought she wasn't social like that. It's like she is but she's not." Jiraiya watched as Sasuke took Hinata's hands and lifted both their arms up into the air bopping them into beat as he then spun her around and pulled her to him and pulling her back as they both then laughed.

" I think there's things other than cherry blossoms that are blooming out there," said Jiraiya.

"I think the whole village thinks that about those two," smiled Tsuade. Jiraiya looked at her putting his arm around her chair, she looked at him confused blushing.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant but--"

"Um Jiraiya--hold that thought for a moment. I need to um--um--I forgot something in my office, I"ll be right back." Tsuande quickly got up and Jiraiya frowned.

"Well alright just hurry back, you don't wanna miss the talent show performance!" called out Jiraiya.

"Of course not!" called back Tsuande running off.

As Tsunande opened the door into her office turning on the lights, stood Cheri on her desk. Tsuande looked at her in shock to see her headband and the village she represented.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsuande.

"The better question is lady Tsunande, what is it that your village is doing," said Cheri upset.

Tsuande smiled walking over to her. "So I see Orochimaru has gotten ahold to your village too now." Cheri cocked her eyebrow at her in confusion upset.

"What are you talking about?" said Cheri. Tsuande sat on her desk looking at Cheri with a stern face.

"Allow me to explain to you what's really going on here," said Tsuande.

Kabuto walked into Kazekage's office and did not see her there. A guard walked passed the office room to see Kabuto as he then entered the room.

"Can we help you sir," asked a guard.

"Um, yes. Where's the Kazekage? I know she said give her a day, but did she perhaps go to a training spot or somewhere to meditate on her answer?"

"Actually she did, we don't know where it is but that's where she's at," he said.

"_He's lying_" thought Kabuto angrily and crossed.

"Thank you, I do appreciate your time," Kabuto said walking out. He was pist off mad now, and thinking about Celestial pissed him off even more. He knew there was something up, and what he definately knew, was that Cheri wasn't in the village anymore. He could sense her chakara deminished from the area thanks to one of Orochimaru's snakes biting him to get that power.

"Damn it," he mumbled under his breath.

Cheri smiled and began to laugh. "So I see, so it's really all about revenge and getting the boy called Sasuke." Tsuande nodded. "But I don't understand, why should I follow up on this plan that you're asking me to do now?"

"So that we can know what Orochimaru is planning on doing. Look, rather you do it or not is on you and it doesn't matter to me. Just make sure that you don't die," said Tsuande. Cheri carefully observed her facial expression and realized that she was serious. She nodded and looked at her.

"Fine, I shall go along with the flow then, I know what to do," said Cheri. There was a huge launch of fireworks into the sky as they both then walked outside the balcony.

"I will not try to get in a cross fire between someone and thier own village," said Cheri impatiently.

"I know it. Look, believe me, you're choosing the right side I promise you that much," said Tsunade. Cheri smiled.

"We'll see," she mumbled. When Tsuande turned around she saw that Cheri was gone.

The crowd was at the stage, and as Heuri walked across it, Tsuande then appeared behind Jiraiya and he smiled.

"Finally, what took you so long? I thought I had to send a search team out looking for you, it seemed as though you were gonna miss the whole talent competition," said Jiraiya.

"I can't explain now but I do believe we have another ally Jiraiya. One also of the Eastern border," she chuckled under her breath with her arms folded.

Jiraiya looked at her confused but was cut off when Heuri began talking. "Um--okay, let's give a round of a plause for Gai sensei for sharing with us--um. His lovely talent of singing the national anthem in a battle cry," announced Heuri laughing nervously. But the crowd remained quiet as though they had been tortured, the only one who responded was Lee.

"Woohoo! Go Gai sensei! I've never seen such acts of patriotism in my life! I'm proud to call myself your student," said Lee boldly.

"Speak for yourself," said Ino.

"Yeah I'll say, that was a torture from hell," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh Lee, come now. Calm down," said Saskura holding her head turning her face away in embarrassement.

"Thanks Lee, you're all great people," said Gai sensei as he smiled with his thumbs up, the spark of his teeth revealing itself.

He got off the stage and everyone began to cheer. Heuri chuckled to herself and took out another envelope.

"Alright everyone, now for our last and final contest we have my girl singing for concert to perform for all of us tonight. Give it up for my girl, my daughter's godmother, Hinata Hyugga!" she announced.

"What!" panicked Hinata in shock.

"You can sing Hinata?" asked Sasuke shocked.

"Hey, I never knew that," said Shikamaru.

"Go ahead, give it a try," encouraged Sakura.

"No you all don't understand, I can't sing worth anything!" panicked Hinata blushing hard embarrassed.

"You'll be fine," said Sasuke.

"No--no I won't. Look I never signed up for this or anything, I don't sing and I have no talent what so ever," said Hinata. A spotlight then shined down on her her as everyone cheered louder, the crowd pushing her through everyone else until she was up on the stage. Once on stage, she seen the crowd and panicked freezing in stage fright as she quickly walked over to Heuri.

"Heuri what's the big idea, why'd you choose me for?" asked Hinata in panic hissing in a whisper.

"I didn't. You were the one who signed up, and obviously you're going to be the one singing for us. Good luck," Heuri said handing her the microphone walking off.

"Hueri wait but--" it was too late for Hinata now, she was gone off the stage and she was left abandoned in front of all those people. And the crowd was quiet waiting for her in anticipation. Hinata looked out at the crowd to see Sasuke's face with his arms crossed smiling mouthing, "You can do it."

Hinata nodded and began humming a beautiful melody that made her voice flow sounding as serene as an ocean and that more beautiful than the voice of a mermaid.

"_Hmm mmm mmm. Hmmm mmm. I can reach the sky_," she began to sing. Sasuke looked at her impressed, being mesmorized by her beautiful angelic singing voice. She was right, she couldn't sing, but she could sang. And her tune was beginning to put him at peace as she continued. (This song is called "I'm Alive," by Celine Dion. If you wanna hear the song to get the picture then go to youtube and listen to it while you read this or whatever you all do. But, yeah, just thought I'd let you know.)

_Hinata singing: Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... I'm alive!_ (Birds begin flying over the crowd in different beautiful designs as the fireworks then launched, exploding into the air and cherry blossoms began to fall around her) _Yeah_ (Music in the backround begins to play accelerating the beat as different flashes of light with different colors was moving across the stage)

_When you call on me, __When I hear you breathe, __I get wings to fly I feel that I'm alive_ ("Go Hinata!" cheered Deseir. Everyone else began to cheer clapping to the beat as it slowly began to pick up. "Sing yo song girl!" cheered Saskura. Some people then began dancing, and others cheering. Sasuke stood there smiling. "She really is just--amazing," mumbled Sasuke. Shino, who was behind him, smiled, and just continued clapping his hands cheering for her silently in his own way.)

_When you look at me, I can touch the sky_ (she raises her hands at the same time looking into the air then back at the crowd) _I know that I'm alive_ (She begins moving her shoulders to the beat). _When you bless the day--I just drift away. All my worries die, I'm glad that I'm alive_ (She starts dancing and so does the crowd, continuing to cheer for her as the beat to the song speeds up)

_You've set my heart on fire, Filled me with love _(she looks at Sasuke when she says this part and he looks back at her smiling) _Made me a woman on clouds above_ (She struts across the sky raising her hands looking up at the sky.)

I_ couldn't get much higher (_She jumps, dancing as the beat begins to pick up quicker) _My spirit takes flight. Cause I am alive_ (As she sings she points her microphone out to the crowd for them to repeat after her so that's what the parentheses are for)

_When you call on me(When you call on me), When I hear you breathe(When I hear you breathe),I get wings to fly, I feel that I'm alive (I am alive) __When you reach for me_ (She calms down standing there singing more softly so that her voice can echo over the crowd as her eyes are closed. She imagines Sasuke in her mind as she smiled under her last dialouge for the song)_(When you reach for me), Raising spirits high, God knows that..._

_That I'll be the one_ (she opens her eyes looking out at Sasuke pointing at him, but no one else notices that she points at him as she begins pointing at everyone else for the next dialouge of the song to quickly cover it)_Standing by through good and through trying times. And it's only begun. I can't wait for the rest of my life!_

_When you call on me_ (She gets hype again and starts jumping, dancing, and raising her voice and her hands in the air smiling as more fireworks then shot into the air as the beat picked up to the song and everyone began clapping their hands on beat and dancing) _(When you call on me)  
When you reach for me (When you reach for me)I get wings to fly. I feel that..._

_When you bless the day (When you bless, you bless the day) I just drift away (I just drift away) All my worries die I know that I'm alive _(after she gets to that she slows down completely on dancing, singing, and beat as she closes her eyes again looking out at the stars pointing at them as another shooting star fell through)

_I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm a(_she opens her eyes looking out to the crowd smiling) _live... :Hinata's song over._

The crowd all clapped cheering as more fireworks launched into the air exploding into the sky. Heuri walked out shaking her head, no one was ever even able to believe it.

"Wow, wow," announced Hueri. "Come on ya'll show Hinata some love one more time for that extradinary performance I know ya'll can do better than that!"

Everyone cheered loudly, some jumping up and down. Hinata blushed embarrassed putting her head down and putting a strand of of hair behind her ear bashfully smiling.

"A--um well I--thank you," she said softspokenly, bashfully bowing as she quickly walked off the stage. The crowd all cheered once again.

"You know I coulda got the crowd going like that too you know," said Gai sensei.

"Yeah right. Look, you're act was horrible and it sucked okay. You'd never be able to pull the crowd like that unless you're embarrassing yourself," said Kakashi sensei.

"Why you!" Gai said hot headed and insulted.

"Wow, impressive. I never knew the girl was so talented," said Tsunade continuing to clap with the audience. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what other talents that she has deep within her that we don't know about," asked Jiraiya.

"Well," said Tsuande as she seen both Sasuke and Hinata walk outside the village together. "Get's we'll find out once Sasuke continues getting closer to her now won't we. I'm so proud, our little Hinata has a gift." Jiraiya just chuckled.

"This ought to be intresting," mumbled Jiraiya.

"Indeed," replied Tsuanade.

Sasuke and Hinata both walked up a hill to go to a tree that was just on the edge of a cliff. They both jumped onto the tree branch sitting next to each other, Sasuke looking out towards the sky.

"Wow Hinata, you were just amazing. You're voice up there just sounded so...angelic. You were right. You can't sing," said Sasuke turning his attention to the moon. "You can sang." Hinata blushed at the compliment scratching her head awkwardly and began playing with her fingers.

"No, I don't think so. I mean I guess I'm decent and I'm alright but--I can't sing like that. You give me too much credit," said Hinata twisting her hair strand blushing harder.

"No. I just definately think you don't give yourself enough credit."

"I don't know Sasuke, singing's not really a talent. I felt stupid up there in front of those people dancing and singing like that. That's why I had them all join in, cause if we were all doing it, then I wouldn't feel so abnormal."

"You're you Hinata, that's always gonna make you abnormal above the rest. I see it as just you being speacial. But unlike you, I don't look at it in such a bad manner to just call it abnormal." Hinata blushed not knowing what to say, Sasuke then looked down at her and she blushed even harder, the stars made his eyes look beautiful as her whole face went red with how handsome he looked in her eyes. She bluntly put the sleeve over her kimono above half her face to try to hide it. Sasuke merely chuckled smiling.

"You know Hinata, you didn't just sing today, but you did something that touched everyone's soul. Including mine, and no one's ever made it that far. That's what makes you so important to me. It's like through your song you gave me a new hope and gave me faith. A faith I'd never thought I'd have, a faith I thought I'd never see the end of to experience. That's what makes you quite amazing to me Hinata." Hinata felt like she was going to faint, and that someone was straddling her heart pressing hard on it. Sasuke began to very slowly draw nearer to her face and she froze panic-strickened. Then...

"Hinata! Uncle Sasuke! Hinata! Uncle Sasuke where are you? Come on Hinata, everyone's waiting for you since you won the talent contest, come on. Hello?!" called out Deseir.

Sasuke looked down at his godchild and smiled. "Well what do you know, the president of your fan club is here. And it looks like you've gathered many new fans now to add to your collection," said Sasuke smiling. Hinata's heart was racing as it turned more red. Had Deseir not came when she did what would he have done? The more Hinata thought about it, the more embarrassed she felt and became dazed. Sasuke shook her out of it and smiled.

"Go on Hinata, I'll catch up with you later," he said. She nodded and jumped out of the tree landing in front of Desier as they ran to the stage. Sasuke could hear the music to "I'm Alive" beginning to play as the crowd began to cheer. He had guessed Hinata and Deseir had made it there already. "Oh well, I guess everything does has it's season."

When Kabuto walked through the doorway of the hotel, there sat Cheri, Tatsuku, and Celestial. He looked at Cheri untrustingly, knowing something was up. He had just went to her palace not too far off ago and she was no where around. Yet here she was sitting in their hotel suite.

"Kabuto, well I'm glad you finally made it back, we've been waiting for you," said Cheri.

"Really now, and have you came upon your desicion yet?" asked Kabuto wincing at her. Cheri made no respond back and just remained calm and nodded.

"Are you happy now you idiot. She's accepted," said Celestial with embitterement in her voice.

"She's working with us and Orochimaru, he ought to be all but too proud," said Tatkutsu.

"Yeah..." said Kabuto looking at Cheri's calm face. "**all** but **too **proud alright."

Orochimaru stood in the wind village to look onto the dark horizon to see a couple shadows comming towards hid direction. He smiled seeing that it was the leaders of the Earth and Metal village. He smiled more jolly when he seen the third leader and her head band, she was obviously the rain village's leader.

"Very good. All is going according to plan my pet," smiled Orochimaru as his boconstrictor came around him touching his cheek with it's tongue as he pet it's head. "I hope those fools enjoy their Cherry Blossom Fest. Because everything has been set in place, and that Cherry Blossom Fest is going to be their only and last minute of being happy." Orochimaru then began to laugh insanely as the Metal, Rain, and Earth began to draw more near.

* * *

Next time, on "My Endless Love": Since the Cherry Blossom Fest is over with it's back to buisness as usual. This time, the mission that they're going on is with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata. They run into a young girl that seems to cause trouble, and Orochimaru's allies are questioning each other. As well as Orochimaru's plans slowly begin to unravel while Tsunade talks to Jiraiya, Hueri, and the Kazekage of the lava village discuss everything that happened between her and their new ally Cheri. Next time, on "My Endless Love" chapter 11: Keep Friends Close, Yet Enemies Closer.

* * *

Hey everyone, I know the song in there was cool, there'll only be there when neccessary. So cheer up, it'll set up the drama. But I don't have the songs, lyrics and music on there for just fun. I do it to help balance out the characters to get a deeper meaning of the characters and for it to show symbolism. So yeah, it'll be somewhat like a musical but not really at all. I know there may be one or two more songs comming up in later chapters. Don't know which one, probably in about two chapters from now. Hinata sings one by herself, then there's a duet. With whom? Well stay tuned and find out. This is Torian, sleeping and rushing to go to church in the morining, signing off. 


	11. Keep Ur Friends Close,Yet Enemies Closer

Hey everyone, thank you for your patience, I know it's been a long while, but when you're a junior taking A.P classes, this junk get difficult. But hey, here's some good news, I did have plenty of time to scan out the story to make this chapter really nice. So I hope you enjoy, this one should be a blast, I hope it was worth the wait. And again I say, thank you for your continuing patience, now without any further adue I present "My Endless Love" : Chapter 11: Keep Friends Close, Yet Enemies Closer

* * *

Hinata lay in the bathtub soaking in cold water as the whole Cherry Blossom Fest continued to play inside her head. She could not believe that she was actually brave enough to stand in front of all those people and sing. Not just to win, but to an encore also. It was all so overwhelming for her, to see so many proud faces that belonged to her friends out in the audience.

But, what made her do that, she was so distant, so what gave her the courage to be able to pull through so that she could wing it? Sasuke's face appeared in her mind.

**Flashback: **

_"You can sing Hinata?" asked Sasuke shocked._

_"Go ahead, give it a try," encouraged Sakura._

_"No you all don't understand, I can't sing worth anything!" panicked Hinata blushing hard embarrassed._

_"You'll be fine," said Sasuke._

* * *

_"No, I don't think so. I mean I guess I'm decent and I'm alright but--I can't sing like that. You give me too much credit," said Hinata twisting her hair strand blushing harder. _

_"No. I just definitely think you don't give yourself enough credit," said Sasuke. _**:Flashback O****ver**

" He believed in me. Even when I didn't have enough faith to do it on my own," mumbled Hinata. She dipped her head into the icy cold water and opened her eyes while looking up at the ceiling. _"It's Sasuke though. Why? Why is it all of a sudden what he thinks of me matters now? Is it really possible... that I've fallen for him? No--no. That's not right, it can't be possible."_

Hinata quickly came up from the water and stepped out the tub wrapping a robe around her body. She then walked into her room where her sleeping godchild lay. "But he runs in my mind like I'm addicted to him or something.-- So then... is it really so impossible? What is it that I feel towards him. Is it friendship?" she mumbled. Hinata froze looking outside as an ominous wind blew past silencing her thoughts, as she began to frown. "Or, is there something else maybe." Her lips began to slowly curve up a little as she shook it off to get dressed.

Inside the woods on a large hill stood Sasuke, a small pebble inside of his hands. His face looked angered and embittered. But Hinata's beautiful angelic voice from singing at the Cherry Blossom Fest yesterday still played inside his head. As though he had been captured into her tune and beautiful melody once again.

**Flashback: **_Sasuke began to draw nearer to her face and she froze panic-strickened. Then..._

_"Hinata! Uncle Sasuke! Where are you?..." called out Deseir. _**:Flashback over.**

Sasuke angrily threw the pebble as it skipped across the water while he rubbed his head frustrated laying on the ground trying to relax. But when his eyes closed, Hinata's face merely came into his mind as he then snapped out of it.

"What have a done," he said lowly. He sat back up picking up another pebble and angrily threw it across the water, the pebble skipping again. "This is the worst way...that karma can attack anyone. And I think I've finally realized what my brother said so long ago...means..."

**His brother's voice crossing his head: "**_Careful now Sasuke, remember this if nothing else. Stay careful of digging a grave for someone, because if you dig it deep enough you might find yourself digging up your own grave, and perish. For with the soil you once threw out, will in the end, suffocate you."_

Sasuke frowned throwing the pebble across the water harder. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" cried out Sasuke as he fell onto the ground pounding it with his fist. Then, very slowly, he broke down into tears and began to weep. Memories of he and Hinata... her face flashing all at once into his mind. "_Sasuke_," he could here her voice say with a smile. "Why? Why am I always the one cursed. First by Orochimaru...then by..."

Sasuke paused and shook his head. "No. Orochimaru is responsible for everything. So why am I still protecting him as though I still serve him? I must stop this emotion that's developing with Hinata." He gets up and walks over to the river falling weakly to the ground as his head then arched up to look at the sky. He chuckles lowly to himself shaking his head.

"But I cannot deny it anymore. I cannot deny... that I don't have feelings for her." Sasuke frowned as a grudge of regret overcame his face as another ominous wind began to blow. "But this cannot happen, because if I let it, it will kill me. And I shall be destroyed."

Hinata's face came into his mind again as he screamed, as though being tortured in agony. Quickly, he turned around and punched a tree, the massive impact of his fist knocking a mile of trees down inside the forest. Causing the whole ground to shake as he panted heavily, trembling in fear. "And she...she is my other curse." Sasuke looked at the water to see that half of his face was gone, he frowned turning his head away ashamed as he mumbled under his breath. "But...she is a curse that I do not feel ashamed of...a curse that even though I know is wrong. Still overpowers to convince me, is right."

Sasuke sat on one of the broken logs on the ground that came from when he destroyed the trees. "_What the hell am I gonna do now."_

The wind begins to blow gently as Sasuke quickly sat up to turn around to see Kakashi sitting on one of the trees he had destroyed earlier.

"Wow. You've sure made quite a mess of things around here. Temper, temper tisk, tisk, tisk," said Kakashi smiling waving his finger in discipline. But Sasuke did not respond and turned his head away, his bangs covering his face.

"Not today Kakashi," mumbled Sasuke coldly.

"I see someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Will talking this out help," said Kakashi.

Sasuke looked back up at Kakashi and frowned, and then he turned his head away as though ashamed.

"You know usually I'd take that offer up with you. Because I know everything that I tell you can remain confidential. And you want nothing but to guide me," said Sasuke.

"True, so what's the issue here?" asked Kakashi.

"Unfortunately this is one thing that only I can do alone. And I cannot get you involved with it." Sasuke bawled up his fist and slowly began walking away from him, as Kakashi merely closed his eyes with patience nodding.

"Is this about Orochimaru...or is it Hinata that is in question?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks shocked and turned around, his eyes dilating smaller from shock. "Have things really become that boiling and serious?"

But Sasuke did not answer as he turned back around to continue walking off. "Listen Sasuke, I'm gonna give you one plate of advice that may not help you with your problem but probably will for future references." Sasuke then stopped and listened, but did it without turning around.

"If it is a life at danger, then you risk and do your all to protect that person if they are truly important to you. I don't care if it is Orochimaru that's the source of that danger. But just be sure the person you're risking your life for, that you are protecting, knows that you that you are at least doing it because you truly care. Because if not. Then if you do die, in the end it will all be just for naught. After all, if you're going to die, you at least need to do so for reason correct? No matter how justice or injustice."

Sasuke turned around looking at him and Kakashi nodded as no one said nothing for a moment. "I don't know what kind of fix you're in kid, but make the best and reasonable choice. Because if it's that serious and it's dealing with Orochimaru, it's going to be the only thing that counts. And you know how much the village despises Orochimaru, so I suggest you to be careful because it will effect everyone in the village, so make sure with that small information in mind you make rational decisions." Kakashi then jumped into the air disappearing, leaving Sasuke by himself to think.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," mumbled Sasuke in abhorrence.

Kakashi began to run through the trees thinking to himself.

**Flashback: **

**_"True, so what's the issue here?" asked Kakashi._**

**_"Unfortunately, this is one thing that I can only do alone..." said Sasuke. _Flashback over**

"_I don't like it. Whenever Sasuke has to handle anything alone dealing with Orochimaru, it never ends good. He better make this one count_," thought Kakashi as he flew off into the village.

Hinata picked up an orange inside the market and bumped into Ino.

"Sorry, I did't see you," said Hinata.

"It's fine really, so what are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"Well Tenten really likes my cooking so she decided that I should do the catering for her and Neji's union."

"Are you gonna be alright. I know after what happened--" said Ino sadly putting her hand on her shoulder. Hinata smiled sadly and nodded. "Sorry, I'm just making sure you're dealing with things okay."

"I'll be of good cheer!" Hinata squeaked out smiling as a small tear came out her eyes. "I'm happy, it's my cousin's wedding, it will be the grandest of them all, you'll see." Ino looked at Hinata unsure but put on a smile to hide her skeptic thought.

"Of course you will, I must be going, Shikamaru can get just a little testy when he waits around for too long," Ino chuckled.

"But of course don't let me stop you." Ino began to walk off and turned around.

"Hey Hinata I almost forgot, Shino is looking for you, so see him when you get a chance okay." Hinata looked at her confused and nodded. Ino returned the gesture and quickly ran out with her bags by her side to see Shikamaru outside the door waiting for her with his hand in his right hand in his pocket.

"_That's the gesture Sasuke always has,_" thought Hinata. Shikamaru then bent down greeting Ino with a soft kiss on her lips, Hinata watched in wonder and appearing in her mind taking Ino and Shikamaru's place was that of her and Sasuke. Ino and Shikamaru broke their kiss and smiled at one another as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked out.

Hinata then turned around back to the oranges in deep thought, her face full of dreams, thought, and wonder.

The leaders of the Metal, Rain, and Earth arrived upon the Wind village. They walked into the shrine and there stood Orochimaru with his boaconstrictor behind him sticking out it's tongue, it's eyes glowing in the darkness while Orochimaru soothly pet its head. He then applauded and walked out of the darkness for Aqua, Fele' (Metal village Kazekage), Xiolin (Earth village Hokage).

"Welcome, it is a pleasure to have your assistance in the great struggle our nation faces in this day in time," said Orochimaru, his boaconstrictor still behind him.

Aqua looked at the beast and then back at Orochimaru. "It is an honor fighting alongside a strong leader Orochimaru. I see your village must have been one of the ones destroyed. Your people looks like they've been in a war themselves, said Aqua.

"What is the determent of the situation," asked Xiolin.

"Things have vaguely been the same, we just await here for Celestial, Kabuto, and Takutsu with the light village leader," replied Orochimaru.

"That's gonna be a little difficult don't you think? The light village are hard customers when it comes to helping fight inside wars. They are only that of a peace village," said Aqua.

"Don't worry, with our friends out there, I'm sure once she sees the same proof we showed you and the situation is explained right they will join us," said Fele'.

"They are on their way now as we speak," said Orochimaru smiling as he walked past them looking outside. They looked at one another confused and followed him outside to see a black crow approaching them. The crow landed on Orochimaru's shoulder. Attached to it's foot was a note. When he took it off to read it, the boaconstrictor quickly ate it off his shoulder. "Now there, there, calm down."

Orochimaru pet his boaconstrictor as he read the letter and smiled proudly closing it. "What is it Lord Orochimaru?" asked Fele'.

"Judging by your smile it must be something in our favor yes?" asked Xiolin in hope. Aqua remained leaned on the wall looking at the boaconstrictor in suspicion as it ate the crow completely. She looked back at Orochimaru and shook off a small fear that drove up her spine.

_"What is this guy? What a freak, and he's supposed to lead us into war??" _thought Aqua.

"Both of you are correct, this note you see is from Kabuto. Congratulations, the mission for the both of you has been a success," said Orochimaru. Xiolin and Aqua slapped eachother's hands victoriously.

"I am guessing you will explain everything else more in depth when they arrive," said Aqua simply. Orochimaru looked at her and smiled. "My apologies, I don't mean to come into this whole establishment to be a party pooper but I'm new to this."

"My dear Aqua of the Rain, worry not. You will see everything clear enough in due time, just at all the others had," said Orochimaru.

"That was not what I was getting at. The leaf village has acquired something powerful amongst themselves that they should not have gained didn't they?"

Orochimaru frowned and thought a little, the room was completely quiet. He looked at Aqua and turned his back to her. "You're quite the sharp one aren't you Aqua." Aqua remained quiet and looked out to the skies.

"How long should it take them to get here," asked Aqua.

"Well, if it's the light village it should take them about a day shouldn't it?" asked Fele'.

"Roughly half day correct," said Orochimaru turning to them. "Until they arrive here, this is what you all should be doing. War is not that far from the tip of our finger tips. All of you must plan how you'll be training your men for battle and thus train yourselves as well. Aqua."

Aqua looked at Orochimaru knowing he was talking directly to her and she nodded to her as she walked out the area. Orochimaru looked at Xilon and Fele'. "You two, for you I will be bypassing both of your villages. And there you will seek if there are any survivors, but for now rest up before the meeting or train. Those are your choices," said Orochimaru.

"Bless you Lord Orochimaru," said Xiolin bowing as Fele' nodded walking off.

"Fools, of course for them this means that I have plans of my own," mumbled Orochimaru going back inside. He sat back on his thrown. "I'm sure by now Tsunade must be planning out her battle strategies as well. Ether way for whatever she does, she'll still have to go through the Hidden of the Orion Village. Knowing her I'm sure she'll send both Hinata and Sasuke there for a mission to prepare for war. If not, I'll just keep killing her shinobi myself until they are sent. And it will be then that Shiyaku will work her magic," laughed Orochimaru picking up a peace of paper and a black paint brush. He began writing on it smiling broadly. "To see that seen will be pleasure. No matter, Shiyaku will tell me all about it. I just hope...Hinata is well prepared."

Hinata walked inside the forest and froze looking up at the sky scratching her neck worriedly.

"Nervous?" said a voice. Hinata quickly turned around to see Shino behind her. "I had been looking for you."

"I went to the bridge and didn't see you there, sorry," she walked up to him rubbing her the back of her neck.

"I see, interesting." Hinata looked at him confused. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what my father used to tell me when that happens."

"When what happens?"

"I noticed that the hairs on your neck is standing up. And you probably have a strange feeling going through your neck which is why you are rubbing it so often. My father always saids when that happens be on your guard. Because it usually means that someone is talking about you behind your back."

"Wait, but I thought that was only when you sneeze?"

"I'm not finished. You see you don't understand, when that happens it usually means that an enemy talks behind your back." Shino walked past her looking up at the sky. "And usually that's not good because it means they're planning against you. Just be careful." Hinata nodded.

"Ino said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, by the way, you were great at the Cherry Blossom Festival. I never thought you'd let people know you could sing," smiled Shino turning to her. Hinata blushed.

"Of course that didn't surprise you at all since you've already heard me sing before anyway," said Hinata embarrassed.

"You weren't bad. My little Hinata's all grown up I see. I'm proud of you and I think...Sasuke was as well."

Hinata's face completely turned red.

"Why should his opinion matter to me? I don't care, I'm sure everyone else was proud of me as well."

"But none more than him and you know it don't you." Hinata looked at him confused and was speechless.

"I said that because I knew it was something that you wanted to hear. You asked me why his opinion would matter to you? Well..." said Shino walking over to Hinata. They both laid on the ground looking up at the sky as the clouds passed over. "I have few guesses and I know you do too. Because I know earlier today you may have asked yourself the same question." Hinata gasped and looked over at him.

"Shocked? Don't forget Hinata. I used my bugs to help rebuild your hair to it's original length strengthening it. In doing so, I established a stronger connection between us. And I know when you are in distraught with your feelings."

"Feelings upon what? Don't tell me your still on that Sasuke having feelings thing. Sasuke and I...we--we're are just friends and nothing more. He doesn't see me like that, he has more to deal with now a days with Orochimaru. I hardly doubt courting is on his mind, me of all women in the village."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Hinata. I think I see the problem now." Shino sat up and so did Hinata, she looked at him confused. "You know yourself better than anyone. Your problem is letting go and accepting."

"Accepting?"

"Don't you see Hinata. You still cannot let go of Naruto's death completely, and now you see yourself Sasuke. Naruto's closest companion." Hinata flinched as those words left his mouth.

"You're in love with Sasuke and you won't admit that to yourself. You're not being with him because not only can you not get over Naruto but don't you think that it seems kind of wrong dating his best friend? It looks bad doesn't it." Hinata gasped shocked and turned her head a way. Was he right? Had she really gone through such a deep hate of Sasuke from the beginning to actually fallin love with him without her notice, and to do so so quickly?

"I don't know Shino," mumbled Hinata.

"The quicker you accept that as the truth the easier it'll be dealing with it," said Shino standing up. Hinata stood up as well as Shino quickly turned around shooting his kunai knife into the forest, birds quickly flying off.

"What was that for??" asked Hinata.

"I thought I sensed someone here," said Shino running over to where he threw the kunai knife. Hinata followed close behind to see that there was only a dead rabbit attached to the tree from the kunai knife Shino threw earlier. Shino took the kunai knife out and put the rabbit in his arms.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about dinner tonight," he said.

"Oh Shino..." said Hinata disappointedly sighing. Shino looked around the area thinking.

_"I could have sworn I sensed somebody here earlier though. Perhaps it was just my imagination and I may be a little paranoid," _thought Shino. "Come on Hinata, there's nothing else here. We should be getting back to the village yes? Isn't Deseir waiting for you?

"Oh no! I completely forgot, I was supposed to show her around the Hokage palace today!" panicked Hinata.

"Yes but of course, and I must be going also," said Shino.

"Conversation with you was great Shino, as usual. I thank you for your advice and encouragement. I must be off now," Hinata said turning for leave.

"Hinata wait," said Shino. Hinata stopped and turned around. "Just make sure you know what you're doing. The last thing I wanna see is for you to get hurt. It's all your decision. Careful not to let a situation come in to decide what you're feelings are because it may be too late then and you'd hurt yourself even more. No one can know anything for sure but you, Hinata." Hinata smiled and nodded running off.

Shino looked around the area one last time and walked out of the forest himself. When he left, a shadow that lied in the tree that Shino struck the rabbit at, appeared. The shadow thought for a moment slowly turning their head and jumped out of the forest disappearing. From the mountains were two more shadows who frowned shaking their heads disappointedly, then they jumped into air disappearing as well.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hueri and Eurotachi all were in the room talking out battle plans.

"I'm glad to see everything has fallen in place. Now all we need to do is wait and go on with business as usual," said Jiraiya.

"Not so much sorry no," said Hueri. All of them looked at her confused. "Orion Village, the mission is still not completed there yet. This is bad."

"What?" said Tsuande confused.

"Tsuande wasn't that village apart of your plan?" asked Eurotachi.

"Yes it was. Heuri is right, this is bad. The Orion village is important and is the bases for our whole plan to be pulled off perfectly. Because if not, all chances of taking down Orochimaru and his plans are zero to a thousand," said Tsunade.

"What's the problem?" asked Jiraiya.

"Has this been going on for a while?" asked Eurotachi.

"Actually," said Tsuande looking up at them walking over to her desk sitting down on it. "It has, I've already sent three groups of shinobi out that way, and none has come back yet."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Something's wrong here, I don't like it," mumbled Tsuande.

"Neither do we," said Jiraiya.

"There's an interception" said Heuri.

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that three groups of highly skilled shinobi have went to that village and no one's come back yet? Something with that doesn't sit right, I think agree with Heuri," said Jiraiya.

"As much as I'd go along with Heuri's plan to say the least more than likely Orochimaru probably has part in this, we still have to oversee all of our options since none of us are completely 100 percent sure," said Tsuande.

"If you ask me I think Orochimaru's probably planning on adding the Orion village with his other collections. And the fact that we're trying to go there since that place is the bases of our plans may make the mission more difficult," said Eurotachi. "What's the mission's rank?"

"The mission for the Orion village is important, it's a major step towards war. And no matter how big or small the mission is, because of the point that it's dealing with war all missions on this point is ranked S," replied Tsuande.

"If anything it smells like a trap, unless trouble really is being encountered for the Orion mission," said Jiraiya.

"I doubt it," said Hueri.

"She's right, and that's what makes it so weird. For each base point we've already sent shinobi out ahead of time to graph the area and to make sure the trip was smooth," said Tsuande. "and everyone came back safely."

Hueri thought for a moment and sighed as Tsuande continued. "This is bad, we don't have time for this, we have a week. Not for the chosen shinobi to come back to this village but for the mission to be a success. It'll already take about two days getting there, even on horse. We're pressed for time here and we have no idea what's going on. It's like walking into a place while blind folded. I don't like it."

"Hinata." Everyone froze and looked at Hueri who smiled nodding her head.

"For your next high level group shinobi. Send Sasuke and Hinata to complete the mission. I have seen their skills while they were at my village and saved the day. They are remarkable working together. If anyone can get a difficult mission like this done, then those two surely can. We should go for it," said Heuri. Everyone nodded and Tsuande thought for a moment.

"Now we need a third party. But who? Shikamaru maybe," mumbled Tsuande thinking aloud.

"What? Are you sure you want to do that. After what happened with Naruto do you really want to risk bringing out your new oncoming Hokage?" said Eurotachi. Everyone froze and said nothing. Silence befell the room as Tsuande looked over at Naruto's picture hung on the wall with him smiling confidently sticking his thumb up.

"I mean is it not dangerous, it smells like a trap. Perhaps Orochimaru is just merely trying to smoke us out so that we can bring Shikamaru to him. And take him out just like he did Naruto. Shikamaru is in the exact same position, do you not find it ironic? You would't want to repeat the same thing you did so early in the past do you?"

Tsuande walked over to her window looking out at the window as a tear fell from her eyes.

"This is completely different," said Jiraiya.

"Is it really Jiraiya. Naruto was engaged to Hinata and were to be married the day before he died. Shikamaru is planning on proposing to Ino soon and marrying her a few days after he becomes the Hokage," said Eurotachi.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Hueri.

"Shikamaru talked to me and I gave him some advice to make sure she was the one and he was ready to make a big leap such as marriage. And I created his engagement ring for him for when he proposes to her," said Eurotachi.

More tears came from Tsuande's eyes. "Yes I know it's true. For so long I knew that it was partly my fault that Naruto died for going on that mission," mumbled Tsuande sadly.

"Tsunade..." said Jiraiya. He walked over to her and comfortly put his hand on her shoulder.

"No Jiraiya don't protect me," she said slowly moving his hand from her shoulder. "It's hard living with that burden and I have long accepted that I was apart of what happened when it resulted in his death. And it will be a burden that I will forever carry until my long dying days. And I accept that now." She turned to Eurotachi and smiled.

"No. It will not be the same ending, Shikamaru will go. This is not like Naruto, Naruto was on a mission that was life or death going in. It was way more dangerous than this puny little mission is compared to the one he had to do. And with Hinata and Sasuke there I can guarantee there'll be some major differences. He'll be okay, that's why he's going. Believe it!" she said confidently smiling lifting her thumb up.

Everyone smiled nodding their heads as they all looked at Naruto's picture hung on the wall. "The choice is yours, and I trust in your decision," said Eurotachi.

"Wait, that's it. Trap, interception, it's all coming together!" panicked Jiraiya.

"Well we know it's a trap but...wait--Sasuke!" cried out Tsuande.

"So that's what he's planning is it," mumbled Jiraiya.

"Just be glad we caught it early and be happy with life okay. So that's the game he wants to play. Stubborn bastard, when will he ever give up," said Tsuande.

"Uh, I think there's some information that you've been withholding from us because we're Hueri and I are completely at lost. While analyzing the situation for us did you forget to fill us in on something," said Eurotachi.

"Yes, what is going on? Is it not Shikamaru that is Orochimaru's true target?" asked Heuri.

"No. It's Sasuke alright. We apologize, but we did forget to fill you in on quite the important information when dealing with Orochimaru. I don't know how it slipped our minds," said Jiraiya.

"Easy, we didn't think it'd ever come back up to lead us back here," said Tsuande.

"What's going on?" said Hueri standing up.

"A long time ago when Naruto and the others were twelve. Sasuke had been placed upon a curse mark that did awful tremendous things to him. Orochimaru had plans for him, and Sasuke had other plans himself..." Jiraiya began to explain. Eurotachi stood up next to Heuri and both looked at one another with worry and then back at Jiraiya and Tsuande as they continued the story.

* * *

**Ten minutes later after the whole story is all explained from Tsuande and Jiraiya.**

* * *

"The whole problem with everything is this. Although Orochimaru has eternal life, the bodies he takes over does not. Which is why he hopes Sasuke continues in his training to become as strong as possible. Just ripe enough for him to take over," said Tsuande.

"What?! And after all of that you and he villagers still have the nerve to trust him! He's sitting on the boarder of betraying you or being with you. And I don't think he can help which side he's on with that curse mark on his neck," said Eurotachi. Hueri was sitting on the couch thinking pensively with a grudge on her face.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of shinobi watching him awaiting for the slightest chance he'd change sides to be killed. It was actually Sasuke's suggestion that I do. I assure you, he's fine," said Tsunade.

"Fine? For all we know it may have been he, or his curse mark for that matter who killed Naruto so tragically," said Eurotachi.

"You're too late for that. We had a trial for that already. He's been found innocent. Sasuke, even with his mark to level two, cannot cause the damage to Naruto that's been caused. Only that of Orochimaru. He's trust able," said Tsuanade calmly.

"Not possible," mumbled Heuri after a while. The others looked over at her and remained quiet. "Sasuke will never betray us to Orochimaru. I trust him with everything. He is after all my child's godfather do not forget. And I will not stay and watch you disrespect him in front of my face Eurotachi. We're on the same side, he's working with us, on our side. If he's begging Sasuke to come back, no doubt he's trying to convince him to come back to him."

"But Heuri, what is to stop him from going back to Orochimaru at any time," asked Eurotachi.

Heuri smiled and walked over to the window smiling. "You'd be surprised at how much love can effect someone. And that can change a person alot. It's the light to lead out of anyone's darkness," replied Heuri. Eurotachi looked at Jiraiya who shrugged his shoulders confused also.

Tsuande smiled. "So we are on the same page then. It's the reason why--" said Tsunade.

"It's the reason why the group is perfect as what it is. I'm not worried. Seeing everything in my village. It's not too much I didn't catch," smiled Heuri.

"What are they talking about?" said Jiraiya.

Eurotachi sighed. "I guess it's a girl thing, and if that's the case then I can't say I really wanna know."

"So, if Orochimaru wants Sasuke, let's give him what he wants. And let's make it end with a big bang shall we," smiled Tsuande. Hueri nodded and they slapped one another's hands smiling while the boys continued scratching their heads confused.

Hinata and Deseir were walking through the village eating ice cream as they walked towards the Hokage Shrine.

"Thanks for the ice cream Hinata!" Deseir said happily.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for forgetting about showing you around this place," smiled Hinata. Deseir looked up and screamed in excitement running towards another direction moving past people. Hinata looked at her confused.

"Uncle Sasuke!" she cried out happily. Sasuke was walking towards a shop when he stopped to see Deseir running towards him. She jumped in his arms as he hugged her picking her up smiling.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here," he said.

"Hinata's having me tour the Hokage Shrine. And I'm going to see my mommy since it's been a while since I've seen her," explained Deseir.

"Hinata?" questioned Sasuke confused. He looked over through the crowd to see Hinata through the crowd looking at him. She gave him a nice smile and he looked at her blankly as she walked over to him chuckling.

"I believe you've found something that belongs to me," she said softly. Sasuke smiled putting her down.

"I wouldn't have guessed. I just seen a little girl jumping in my arms and I thought she was traveling alone today."

"Don't take me as being so irresponsible." Hinata smiled picking up Deseir.

"Well it doesn't hurt to check now does it," said Sasuke playfully. Hinata turned around and thought about what Shino said.

_"You're in love with Sasuke and you won't admit it to yourself..."_

Hinata turned back around facing Sasuke and blushed walking up to him. "Uh-um, would you like to um...join us," said Hinata averting her eyes from him. "I--I mean it's up to you. You might have already had plans for today I don't know. Just leaving it open. Figured it'd be nice if all three of us could just...I don't know, um--kinda go together...maybe."

Sasuke looked at her blankly stunned and so did she. Deseir looked at both of them confused at the weird stares they were giving each other.

"Uh...are you guys fighting or something?" asked Deseir. Sasuke blushed as he thought for a moment walking over to her combing his hands in gis hair smiling confidently at her.

"My only plans were to hang out with you guys today," said Sasuke. Hinata's whole face turned red as she became speechless.

"What? Really? Yay! You hear that Hinata, is this cool or what? huh? Hinata?" said Deseir confused. Sasuke looked at her as her face was red and hot, so much so steam came out of her ears as she gripped upon Deseir tighter than what was necessary. Her bangs covering her reaction, Sasuke merely smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked through the crowd towards the shrine.

"Sasuke, where are you taking us?" asked Hinata.

"We're going to the shrine right. Well it's shifted a whole nother direction. And just standing there wasn't gonna get us anywhere," said Sasuke. _"Why am I still trying to have ties with her. It's like when she's not around I say one thing, but around her. I can't help myself..."_

"Uncle Sasuke what's wrong?" asked Deseir.

"Yeah Sasuke. Is there something on your mind?" asked Hinata. Sasuke looked at her sadly and just shook his head.

"Neh, nothing too important," he lied. He looked at Hinata's ice cream with interest. It was a Piccolo ice cream with peanut butter and licorice inside. "Hey, I didn't know you eat that kind." Hinata looked at Sasuke confused then back at her ice cream.

"Oh yes, this is actually my favorite kind. I think I'm the only person who eats this kind. The people at the place said that I was the only person who ate the stuff. Me and one..other...pers-on," said Hinata as she began to see Sasuke smile broader and broader. "The person is you!"

Sasuke laughed nodding his head. "I don't believe it. Naruto thought I was crazy for even touching the the stuff."

"Really? You too, he said the same thing. Did you wanna taste of mine," blushed Hinata. Deseir just watched smiling, it was almost like watching a romance movie. Sasuke leaned into her ice cream and took one small bite of it. Deseir laughed pointing at him and Hinata giggled.

"What's so funny," asked Sasuke.

"You have a little ice cream on your nose Sasuke," giggled Hinata. She whipped the ice cream from his nose and he blushed harder.

"There you are," said a voice. All three of them turned to see Heuri in front of them.

"Mommy!" exclaimed Deseir. She ran over to her mother who picked her up whirling her around. Sasuke and Hinata stood there smiling.

"While what do you know. What are you two doing looking like a little family with my daughter in your possession," Heuri smiled. Sasuke and Hinata blushed lightly averting their eyes from one another. "Well I'm glad I've found the both of you. Tsuanade has sent out a lot of jounin looking for you in town. And it was no wonder they had no luck, you were on the Hokage's Shrine grounds. And what's even better is that the both of you are together. This makes things easier."

"Why what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I'm afraid we're sending both of you out on another mission with Shikamaru," said Hueri.

"What?" said Sasuke shocked.

"Why would Tsunade want to do that after what happened with Naruto?" said Hinata.

"Well if she's sending both of us out at the same time this mission must be highly ranked. Heuri?" asked Sasuke. She nodded.

"Yes, it is true. The mission is ranked a level S. Shikamaru will be fine I guarantee you. But the rest will be explained when you arrive in Tsunade's office," said Heuri.

"Tell the truth Heuri, how bad is it?" asked Sasuke. She sighed heavily and looked over at them and covered Deseir's ears and frowned giving them a serious look.

"It's a code red," she replied. Sasuke and Hinata looked at one another with a serious face and nodded.

"It's nice to see all three of you here on such short notice," said Tsuande. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke were all inside her office sitting on the couch. Eurotachi, Hueri, and Jiraiya all surrounding them.

"What's going on exactly," said Shikamaru.

"Here's the gist of everything. I have sent three groups of shinobi out to this mission and not one has came back so it is assumed that they have failed. You have a week to complete the mission. Not to be back here, but for it to be done," explained Jiraiya.

Hueri took out a geographical map and pointed to a spot on there. "We are here. We need to make it here, to Orion Village. It'll be a two day trip, and that's loosing time already," she said.

"So wait--we're leaving as soon as this meeting is over," said Sasuke.

"Unfortunately so, those three disappearances have greatly damaged our time. You must get there and succeed in this mission because this village will be one of our main bases when the war Orochimaru starts happens," explained Eurotachi stepping beside Heuri.

"What happened to the others?" asked Hinata.

"We believe Orochimaru has something to do with this," said Tsunade calmly. Sasuke flinched and carefully looked over at Hinata who's face darkened a little, her bangs covering her expression.

"What a drag, this doesn't surprise me one bit," said Shikamaru.

"Sasuke. I am aware of your relationship with Orochimaru...so you know what this means," said Hueri.

"Yeah I know, I'm bait. I'm used to it so don't worry about it," said Sasuke.

"So what's the mission exactly, we're going to Orion village and then what from there," asked Shikamaru.

"There are alot of things for this mission that needs your attention. First off, Sasuke, Hinata," said Tsuande. Both of them looked at her nodding their heads. "Both of you guard Shikamaru with you're lives, it's one of your top priorities. We don't want another repeat of what happened must we remind everyone of our loss of Naruto." Hinata frowned and Sasuke put his arms around her out of comfort.

"The next part of the mission is to figure out what happened to the three groups that I sent down there in the first place. If they are all dead and their bodies are still visible we must remove their bodies properly since they contain secrets of the village," said Jiraiya.

"Yes, but the main thing of the mission is that inside the Orion village there's hidden base that must be activated with all the plans in storage. You must activate that vase and protect it, then..." said Tsuande.

"There is a satellite inside the volcano in the village, you gotta get it and take it to the base," said Eurotachi.

"Wait, there's a volcano there, since when?" asked Hinata.

"It's hidden like the base, one of our men discovered it. But the volcano base leads to my village which is easy excess. Where is it you ask? That's the other mission. The last thing you must do is sit there and wait, send us a messenger through bird contacts to let us know how you progress in the missions," said Eurotachi.

"Wait, now hold on a minute, it basically sounded like you gave us a whole grocery list," said Shikamaru. Heuri walked up to him with a list full everything they explained.

"It is. This is a huge mission. You have alot to do. Stay in contact with us and we will stay in contact with you also," said Hueri.

"When you've completed the mission fully, send out a messenger and we'll send shinobi your way to take over and manage the base. When doing so, and they arrive, then you can come back home," said Tsuande.

"This is impossible lady Tsuande," said Hinata worriedly. Everyone looked at her. "I mean--I'm not saying it cannot be done don't get me wrong. But all in one week, and two days will be just to get there. We have find a volcano and--I don't know."

"Don't worry, with Shikamaru with you, he'll find a stable strategy for you to be able to get things done where time is not wasted," said Tsuande.

"Yes and besides, it won't take two days with you and Sasuke. You guys make a great team. I'm the one who suggested for Tsunade to choose you two for this mission,"said Hueri.

"Yeah, congratulations kids, you were highly recommended," smiled Jiraiya.

"You'll not fail this mission I know it. You're stallions are already outside," said Eurotachi.

"We wish you luck, the village is counting on you," said Tsunade. They all nodded and ran downstairs exiting the shrine going towards the stable.

"Man what a drag, these dampened my plans. Man," said Shikamaru. Hinata and Sasuke quickly caught up with him and nodded.

"Let's just hope we can get this done in record time and not average," said Hinata.

"You said it," said Shikamaru. He looked over to see Sasuke and Hinata and sighed heavily. "_Great, and I had the nerve to get stuck with the couple of the century. What a complete drag. Oh well, at least I know the mission's going to be peaceful." _

The stallions ran beside them with all the things on them and all three of them quickly jumped on their backs as the stallion quickly hurried out of the village. Tsuande watched them leave as she looked at them leaving the village from their village and looked at Naruto's picture on her wall.

"Good luck," she turned around and looked at her companions in front of her. "One more thing, we have another ally. An undercover if you will. She's from the light village." Everyone cocked their eyebrows in confusion and she smiled knowing she was in for a long explanation.

It was pitch black dark, Shikamaru had put the last firewood inside the camp fire as he sat on the other side of the camp fire with Sasuke and Hinata on the other side. The stallions breathing extra hard as Hinata took out the map.

"Hey, good news everyone. These horses saved our butts, at this rate and depending how early we get up we should be there by mid morning- mid afternoon. Somewhere in that interval," said Hinata.

"What? That's not possible, if that's the case your telling me we're way more than halfway there already. These horses aren't normal," said Shikamaru as he looked at the map.

"I told you there was something ditzy about those stallions from our last missions, they aren't normal," said Sasuke.

"You're just paranoid. Look at them, they're tired from pushing it to the limit to get us this far. They need a good rest," said Hinata pointing to the now sleeping stallions.

"_This is freaky. Hinata was right, her timing and precision is both incredible. I gotta agree with Sasuke, something doesn't sit right with those horses. I know they pushed it to the limit but they're horses. How would they know...unless.." _thought Shikamaru. He shook it off. "Nah. Hey look, we have a long day tomorrow. I suggest you both get some shut eye before tomorrow. Who knows what kind of hell will run into."

"So what's the plan?" asked Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at him confused and smiled.

"Oh yeah that, I'm still working on that as we speak," replied Shikamaru.

"This will be difficult won't it," said Hinata.

"Yeah, our greater disadvantage is that time is not on our side. Whatever those stallions are, they certainly did us a greater deal by getting us so close all in one day," said Shikamaru. "Hopefully I'll have something for the morning to fill you guys in on. This is alot of stuff. It's not like what Hinata was worried about wasn't something not to worry about. I have the same concerns. We won't worry about it right now. For now, lets get some shut eye, I'm out."

Shikamaru took out his sleeping bag and fell asleep instantly. Hinata sighed heavily and laid back on the ground thinking.

"Worried?"asked Sasuke.

"Oh come on Sasuke...every mission we've gone on so far involved Orochimaru. I'm trying to heal from Naruto's death but its hard when Orochimaru's presence keeps being thrown in my face," said Hinata sadly. "When will he go away forever." Sasuke sighed heavily and laid on the ground next to her.

"I won't lie, killing the devil himself is hard as hell believe you me not. I've wondered myself when the bastard will finally die. But for now it is something we cannot help," said Sasuke.

"Then why are we blindly falling into a trap when we know all he wants is you," said Hinata sadly.

"He cannot take over my body unless I allow him. And even if he does, there's one thing he'll never be able to stand if he does take over my body. And that's my heart...and my memories. It'll drive him crazy," said Sasuke. He and Hinata chuckled.

"That's nice but what will that do," said Hinata.

"Orochimaru's not the type to understand love since he's never experienced it. And that will be his downfall," replied Sasuke.

A shadow in the deep woods stood there smiling and blew a fire bug over to them and quickly ran off. The fire bug flew over Hinata and Sasuke and they both laughed sitting up looking as more fireflies flew over to them. Sasuke looked to see it was the full moon and smiled.

"So that's why," said Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Hinata confused. Sasuke looked at her and smiled and offered his hand to her.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you," said Sasuke. Hinata smiled and accepted his hands as he covered her eyes with one of his hands and held her hand with his. He led her over a hill and smiled looking around and let his hands away from her eyes.

Hinata gasped to see the full moon above them and to see the many flowers that had surrounded them. Many fireflies were flying around, Sasuke's hands still tangled in Hinata's. They looked at one another and smiled running through the flowers as more fireflies lifted into the air as they laughed happily. Both of them landed in the ground next to one another laughing as many fireflies flew past them surrounding them. Sasuke and Hinata sat up looking at the fireflies and looked at one another blankly. Hinata played with her fingers and Sasuke bashfully scratched his head averting eye contact with her.

"This is really beautiful um...Sasuke," said Hinata looking over at the moon. "Did you know this was here."

"Yeah. When there's a full moon they always come out in flocks like these. So I knew with the few fireflies we had seen they couldn't have been that far away," replied Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke," mumbled Hinata. Sasuke looked over at her and she turned back to him blushing. "This is quite exhilarating. I haven't felt this way in a while." Sasuke smiled looking at the moon, his bangs covering his expression.

"And tell me Hinata. What is it that you're feeling right now?" he, turning his face back to her. Hinata looked back at him blushing, but when she did, their eyes became transfixed with one another's as he slowly began to draw closer to her. His hands gently caressing her face. Hinata soon broke from the spell and broke away from him, her face completely red. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Shikamaru is asleep, and we have yet to send a report or set a few traps just in case an enemy approaches. I'll set the trap and you can um--send the report okay," said Hinata bashfully. Sasuke nodded and she walked off, her face completely red.

Sasuke turned around and fell on the ground watching the fireflies fly over his head. "Damn," he mumbled angrily frustrated.

The next morning, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru walked towards the village almost there. Shikamaru turned around to see Hinata and Sasuke look straight ahead blushing, purposely averting their eyes from one another.

_"What's with those two I wonder" _thought Shikamaru. Sasuke looked over at Hinata and she blushed harder looking back over at him. The horses suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Hey what's wrong," asked Shikamaru.

"Everyone be on your toes, they must be sensing something," said Sasuke jumping off his horse taking out his dagger. Hinata did the same thing as it became even more quite. Coming out from the sky was a beautiful woman with long brown hair. She had matching brown eyes with black boots and red nails with a whip in her hands, her clothes showing off her whole body creating a complete sexual attraction.

"Damn," mumbled Shikamaru. "This won't be easy."

"I'll say," said Sasuke.

"Who are you and why do you come to my village," said the woman.

Hinata looked to see her star headband on her to recognize she was from Orion village as she stepped in front of the boys bowing in front of her.

"We are that of the leaf village, you should have been expecting us yes?" said Hinata.

"Oh but of course my apologies. I had been looking for you guys for weeks. What's taken you?" the woman asked.

"Simple, we're the fourth party they sent," said Shikamaru.

"Are you serious?" she said. "No matter, you're here now. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shiyaku Azzunia."

"Nice to meet you, I am Hinata from the Hyuuga clan," she introduced.

"I'm Shikamaru, nothing too special about me trust me," he smiled.

"And I'm Sasuke of the Uchiha clan," he nodded.

"So you're the Uchiha!" Shiyaku said happily pushing Hinata to the side. Hinata then looked at her confused scratching her head trying to figure out in just an amount of seconds what just happened for such an event like that to even take place.

"It's true then, you're the one with the sharingan right, that must be so cool," she said entangling her arms in his, Sasuke looking at her confused.

"Huh?" said Hinata bewildered. Shikamaru looked at the woman in suspicion crossing his arms standing there watching as he observed Hinata, Sasuke, and Shiyaku.

"It's not that great really," said Sasuke blankly looking at her.

"You're so cute, you must be the apple of your village. Well come on then, time to get started on the mission. You have your orders and I have mine," she said taking his hands.

"Oh? And what mission is that?" asked Hinata, her voice a little cross.

"I'm traveling with you on your mission," she smiled.

"What?" said Shikamaru. "Another traveler weren't in my orders."

"Hell, you've got to be kidding me," mumbled Hinata angrily turning her face away.

"It's true, you guys have to find alot of things and you are not as familiar with the village as I am. So I'm here to help make your trip easier for you," said Shiyaku.

"Somehow I doubt that," mumbled Shikamaru. "Look. I think we can handle it from here."

"Hey, I cannot deny my orders from my leader. You can talk to him when you get there if there's any complaints, but orders are orders. All I do is follow," said Shiyaku.

_"Damn, there's nothing I hate more than being trapped inside a woman's snare. She was eyeing Sasuke the whole time as her true target. I think what'll be worser here is a love triangle. I'd rather face Orochimaru than deal with this. What a drag, and I have the nerve to be stuck right in between this mess. Now Hinata will be in a more crossed mood and I have to deal with her attitudes, what a drag..." _thought Shikamaru.

"Well come on Sasuke, after us right?" said Shiyaku winking at him as she pulled him by his hand. Sasuke, bewildered, followed her and Hinata stood there amazed and confused, a soft wind blowing her hair to her face. She turned her head away shaking her head following close behind. All three of the horses rubbing their noses on her for comfort, Hinata carried a sad look petting their noses leaning her head on one of them.

"Damn, like hell I'm gonna deal with this. Something tells me this mission is gonna be way more difficult than what Orochimaru could have made it. Nothing but drama is gonna come out of this, I can feel it," said Shikamaru as he followed close behind.

Shiyaku continued pulling Sasuke's hand smiling as she turned around still smiling happily. Her grin then turned evil in reminisce.

**_Flashback: _**

_Orochimaru threw Shiyaku __to the side. "I don't care what you do just get it done. You're only mission for this is to make Sasuke and Hinata become closer. Then, when you come along. Break it up. I want Hinata so heartbroken she feels she is lower than the bottomless pit of nothing. If she hurts than Sasuke hurts, she is the key to everything. I no longer control Sasuke...if he sees there is nothing in that village worth staying for__, then he will have no choice but to come back to me." Orochimaru looked over and smiled licking his lips. "My dear Sasuke, I can barely wait to taste you.."__**Flashback over.**_

Shiyaku looked back to see Hinata's sad expression and turned back looking forward toward the village's direction. "_So it appears Orochimaru was right. Interesting, __so it appears that Orochimaru's suspicions were correct. I'm so gonna have fun with this,_" thought Shiyaku smiling.

Orochimaru stood there smiling to see Kabuto, Cheri, Celestial, and Takutsu stood before Orochimaru bowing. "And now, let the plans begin," he announced.

Tsunade and the others stood around her desk smiling

"This is excellent. With Cheri working undercover, it'll all be so much easier," said Jiraiya.

"Yes, this means only on thing," said Eurotachi.

"Yes, it means if the others succeed in the mission and everything with Cheri works out fine. It means that we can finally destroy Orchimaru once in for all. And avenge all those people's deaths, and curses and pains he's caused for so many lives," said Hueri.

"Yes, all of these things must be done quick and with precision and right on time. We're counting heavily on Sasuke and the others that's for sure. So, it's the beginning of the end for you Orochimaru. We finally have you..." said Tsuanade smiling.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love" : There's basically nothing but drama the next chapter, it's gonna all be about the mission. Shikamaru takes his one on one talks with both Hinata and Sasuke as Shiyaku pulls harder on the line causing more trouble amongst the group. And things between Hinata and Sasuke flare up, and for the worst... see how this mission goes with My Endless Love on the next chapter. Chapter 12: Trapped in the Devil's Snare. No Hinata, you must fight back!

* * *

Hey guys, next chapter, which will be thirteen is gonna be called, "Gotta Go My Own Way" it'll be music, from off High School Musical 2. youtube it. I won't tell you all the goods until next chapter when I give you a preview. I'm hoping you enjoyed the chapter, this was your holiday gift from me to you. So stay tuned, this is Torian, signing off.


	12. Trapped in the Devil's Snare

Hey everyone, sorry about the **long** delay, my computer was acting stupid, couldn't work on it at school cuz they blocked the site and everytime i worked on it and saved it, it wouldn't save and i had to do it over again. money's tight around here so i had to wait forever till my mom got a new computer so that's what happened. My bad, I hope i didn't loose too many of u guys, and I hope u enjoyed that last chapter, so hopefully it held u for a little while. After all, the ending was a bit, idk, foreboding, lol. In this chapter the whole focus is going to be on these guys. It won't go back to Orochimaru, or Tsunade or none of them..I'm pretty sure from the last chapter in the end you could definately tell there was gonna be some drama and issues. Well, I won't leave you hangin, guessin, nor will I stretch it any longer by having the scene be cut off so you can see how everyone else is doing. Btw, plz send me more reviews, I know my story is good, ur reviews are an advertisement to help tell people the story is good too. I haven't had any reviews for a while, withoutthem I won't know if u like it or not. I know there's alot more people reading this and just isn't reviewing but a nice, good job, or you need work on this character or this plot, would safice greatly. Now then, without furthor adue, "My Endless Love", Chapter 12: Trapped in the Devil's Snare.

* * *

As Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shiyaku walked towards the village Hinata sadly looked over to see the scene between Sasuke and Shiyaku, as they were lowly talking and laughing. Hinata had been last in the line of travel with the stallions, she was confused and had no idea what was going on with Sasuke. But what she did know was that although she was sad and silent, it did not erase the fact that Shiyaku pushed her right away from Sasuke, dragging him where ever she pleased. 

Shikamaru then turned around to see Hinata's sad expression, he then looked over to see the scene between Shiyaku and Sasuke. It didn't look right, if he was in her shoes even he'd admit with a girl like that and the fact that they were talking and laughing like the way they were,thathe toowould havebeen intimidated. That's when he realized, although the mission was important, his friends were too. Although he knew that he and Sasuke weren't the closest people in the world with almost nothing in common, he was friends with Hinata. And he refused to see her hurt so soon after Naruto's death.

Shikamaru then walked up faster and quickly cut inbetween Sasuke and Shiyaku breaking her grip from Sasuke.

"Excuse me, but I'm a shinobi of buisness and buisness only. All this whispering makes me feel a bit uneasy like I'm missing something. And although Sasuke's blood of the Uchiha clan sounds impressive, unfortuately he's not the leader of this mission. I am," said Shikamaru with finality.

"But of course, my apologies, I did not mean to give off that type of vibe," stuttered Shiyaku. She spoke with a hint of pouting and damnation to him.

"From this point forward since your suppossedly going on this mission with us, anything you have to discuss you speak loudly for this whole team to hear got it? I don't wanna miss anything," said Shikamaru. Shiyaku nodded, as though she had gotten disciplyned with a belt.

Hinata looked up at Shikamaru impressed as they continued walking. Shikamaru then turned around smiling giving her a thumbs up. Hinata smiled with graditude nodding her head comprehendng what he was doing, and she was thankful for it.

As they continued walking Sasuke looked over at both Shiyaku and Shikamaru, he then thought for a moment, and spoke.

"Hey you guys, where's Hinata?" he asked.

"Hinata? Who's that?" asked Shiyaku innocently. Shikamaru looked at her unable to believe her, he slowly looked back, in fear of what Hinata may do to her. When he looked at Hinata, she stood there just as shocked, not only hurt, but completely on fire with anger. She frowned and kneeled her head down, her bangs covering her eyes, which held her true expression.

Shiyaku looked back to where she was and gasped covering her mouth in regret. "Oh I'm sorry, that was quite rude. I didn't know you were there," said Shiyaku.

"Why should it make a difference rather she was or wasn't," said Shikamaru, a little crossed.

"I'm shocked, you should have remembered Hinata. She was the first person to introduce herself to you," said Sasuke bewildered.

"I just had completely forgotten I'm sorry," she laughed nervously.

"You shouldn't be traveling with us if you have memory problems, that just happened not even what? Five minutes ago," said Shikamaru. Everyone then froze as Hinata coldly walked past all of them with the stallions, her bangs still covering her face.

"Hinata are you okay? You're so quiet now, your lagging too far behind you know, you know how important this mission is," said Sasuke. Hinata then stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. As cold as what he said was, she dismissed it. He was right, they were shinobi first, then came other personal feelings. She could read his naiiveness and that what he was really trying to saywas thefirst thing hesaid, 'if she was alright?'

"As rude as what your comment may have been, Shiyaku. It was not as rude as when you pushed me out of the way," she said lightly. There was complete silence and the wind filled the awkwardness of the scene. "Just be careful pushing someone you don't know to the side, because like spiders. You never know if they bite or not." Shiyaku gave her a meaningful look, both Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at her shocked at what she said as she continued walking forward now leaving them trailing behind. Shiyaku close behind.

"What's with her, for Hinata, that was pretty cold. I'm a little worried, I never heard her sound like that before," said Sasuke.

"Idiot," sighed Shikamaru heavily frustrated slapping his hand to his face shakinghis head. "I'll explain later. But definately, you and I, we need to talk. But this is not neither the time nor place, but for right now, lets go," said Shikamaru leaving a confused Sasuke behind.Sasuke sighed shrugging it off and quickly caught up with the group. In minutes, they were in the town of Orion village. It was quiet and very peaceful.

"As you can see, we the people of Orion village are not only a very clean town but we're the carriers of most people with the kekeghenkai," said Shiyaku proudly.

"Typical," mumbled Hinata.

"I beg your pardon?" Shiyaku spoke insulted.

"This village is not that much different from all of the other villages we've had to help out over the last ten years. It is a mimicry if you will." Hinata then stopped and looked at Shiyaku as the boys remained quiet and merely observed.

"We have some of the best shinobi in this village, do not talk as though you know it's secrets."

"You only speak the quality of your people with the kekeghenkai. I'm talking the quality of your village, the secrets your village has is the only thing that makes it different from everyone else's. Because every village has secrets Shiyaku, nothing else is too spectacular or surprising."

"You will not stand here and think I will take you desicrating my village like that!"

"Calm down," came a soft male voice. The girls looked over to see Sasuke cut inbetween them. "Look, don't take it personally. The only thing Hinata's saying is that your village basically looks like our village. It's more of a comfy luxery if you understand what I mean. She meant no disrespect so just layoff." Shiyaku parted her mouthin shock and then sighed giving in. She knew it was pointless to argue with Sasuke when it came down to Hinata, besides, her mission was to make them argue, not her and him. Shikamaru stood there smiling, nodding his head.

"I understand, make yourselve's comfortable as much as you like. After all, you are gonna be here for a while," said Shiyaku walking up to Sasuke caressing his face with one hand and playing with his hair in the other. Hinata stood there with her mouth agap, Shikamaru also stood there in shock and sighed heavily.

"Well he just blew that one out the water," he mumbled.

"And I want everything to your liking. After all Sasuke, the next time you travel and come by this village you can stop by here and find me. I can get you whatever you need. A room, food," she smiled innocently.

"Uh thanks, I'll try to remember to keep that in mind," he said blankly slowy out of nervousness pushing her off of him catching where she was going with it.

"Okay mission accomplished that we're finally in the village," said Shikamaru giving an awkward cough in order to sneakily change the subject. Shiyaku looked over at him annoyed and Hinata remained still trying to keep her patience and tolerence of the whole situation. "We appreciate you bringing us this far but I think it's time my team members and I parted from you and get started with the mission."

"You can't just dismiss me, traveling with you is part of my mission, as I told you earlier," Shiyaku said angrily.

"Look, me and my team can handle this on our own. And like I told you earlier, Shiyaku, I didn't recieve any message in this mission that we were suppossed to have someone in this village accompany us. You're not going," said Shikamaru.

"Then see the leader of this village! I'm suppossed to come with you, if you believe you can handle it then tell him not me. He and he alone can dismiss me, not you. Unfortunately for you Shikamaru, you are not MY leader. You cannot give me orders and expect me to follow them." Shiyaku spoke with coldness.

"It's a no win situation Shiyaku," came a soft voice. Everyone froze, they looked over at Hinata who lookedShiyaku bravely in the face. Her voice stone and straight. "Although numbers are a great advantage to this team, this mission is big, but without an enemy on the loose a fourth member will only slow us down. Or can become dangerous if the mission gets any bigger from here."

"I'm very well aware that the more safer number of shinobi going on a mission is three Hinata, and I also know the risks as well," replied Shiyaku.

"Then if this is the case why are you so insistant. These are not only my teamates but they're my companions as well and I hold them very dear to me. Their lives being at risk may sound grand to you but I assure you, I'm not very insistant on the idea," said Shikamaru.

"Will everyone just calm down. This is not only annoying, but this is getting us no where," said Sasuke with finality. Shiyaku looked at Hinata and Shikamaru coldly and calmed down angrily looking at Sasuke. "We're all companions, including Shiyaku. Especially if her mission is to come with us Shikamaru. I'm not going to have both you and Hinata gain up on her like that to something she has no control over."

"Gaining up on her?" mumbled Hinata confused.

"It's obvious we're all on fire, and no one's not getting along with anyone. So we need to act like a team and just start over, let's reason over this because this is getting us nowhere but wasting the small time we really don't have. We need to use our time sparingly, a week will be here before you know it."

Hinata could not believe it, Sasuke had not long stood up for her, and now he was all over Shiyaku. Despite eveything he said was true and you couldn't get around it, he only did it to save her skin.

"You have to admit Shikamaru, with her traveling with us and knowing the village landscape as she does, she'll be a great asset to us on this mission," said Sasuke. Shikamaru bit his tongue to stop himself from cussing him out. He took a deep breath calming himself down and crossed his arms thinking for a moment. He then looked at Shiyaku, and then at Sasuke frowing, he then looked past them to the now cold hearted Hinata. She shook her head telling him to forget about it and then nodded. Shikamaru then spoke in a defeated tone.

"Fine. But, since you know this village better than us, then lead us to your leader's shrine now. As a shinobi you can't help but be too careful, I have to make sure you're not an imposter you know," said Shikamaru. Shiyaku furrowed her eyebrow in question, but with a hint of nervousness.

"Fine go ahead. I have nothing to hide, I shall lead you then. Follow me," she said. Shiyaku then walked past Hinata, and as she did so, they gave one another a rivaling stare until she finally completely walked past her, Shikamaru close behind. Hinata sighed heavily as she and Sasuke continued following close behind them.

Slowly, as they continued traveling in silence, Hinata slowly began trailing behind futher than Sasuke as both of them became further from Shikamaru and Shiyaku. Sasuke then stopped and turned around, waiting for Hinata to catch up. He frowned and walked over to her.

"Hinata, what's going on? You've been acting weird lately," said Sasuke.

"Glad you finally took a break from your new friend to notice," mumbled Hinata with a hint of sarcasm, sounding crossed.

Sasuke looked at her confused and continued.

"Need help carrying that stuff, it looks a little heavy.No wonder you're always slowing down, this stuff is enough to pull anybody behind."

"Go away I'm fine. It's better this way I don't need anything from you."

"Hinata talk to me, you're obviously upset. What's bothering you?" But Hinata said nothing, taking an oath of silence. Sasuke's bangs covered his face as he grew frustrated. "Hinata."

She stopped and gave him a hard cold look, an omonious wind blew, and she turned back around and continued walking. Quickly, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right in front of Hinata grabbing her hands. Before Hinata could gasp from shock she looked up and stood there panic-strickened. He was using his Sharingan to look at her.

"Hinata. My Sharingan is the most powerful advantage to have that marks my clan of the Uchiha. It is both an honor and priveledge to have. As you are probably well aware of by now, the sharingan's power is no secret. It can forsee any enemy's attack before the enemy makes it, as though I were psycic. And it is from that, thatI can read my opponents moves. With all of this information," said Sasuke looking deeper into Hinata's eyes drawing closer to her. "Even though I can read my opponents moves, that does not mean thatI can readtheir minds. The only true power I wished my sharingan had."

Hinata blushed harder not saying a word, and as close as he was to her, it was almost as though he had a highly attractive sex appeal that drew her closer to him. His bangs shifting over both of them as though it were an arch. He nudged her head to hers and smiled assuringly.

"I can't apologize or work out what's bothering you if you never tell me. My sharingan can't so only you can," he said. Hinata frowned realizing how completely ignorant to the situation he was as she then got from his grasp and walked over to one of the stallions petting them, continuing to ignore him.

Sasuke sighed heavily frustrated as the other stallions walked past him giving him a dirty look also. "What? I tried! She's being unreasonable, there's no getting to her!" The stallions raspberried kicking dust up at him and walked over to her. Hinata watched smiling, chuckling silently to her self as the stallions made their way over to her with the wagon of other things attached. "No way, she has the horses against me too? You've got to be kidding me."

Hinata smiled at him meaningfully. "Look, if you're not going to tell me I'll make it up to you."

She looked over at the stallions and then back at him smiling. Realizing he truely was sorry, she sighed heavily.

"You know, if your offer still stands. I think I really will need help carrying some of this stuff," said Hinata putting a log on another one of the stallion's back smiling broader. Sasuke smiled back blushing a little scratching his head picking up the logs. They shuffled the logs and looked at one another blushing.

"Sasuke!" came a loud voice out of nowhere.

Sasuke and Hinata both looked around and then from the sky came out Shiyaku grabbing on to Sasuke around his neck. Hinata pouted keeping her mouth close remaning bitter.

"Shiyaku, where'd you come from?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah I wonder," mumbled Hinata angrily.

"I got worried when I saw I couldn't see you and Hinata. Awe, you're so cute, I'm glad to see your okay," she said fiddling with his hair. Hinata got extra angry, fumes spilling from her head, the stallions quickly stepped back over from fear. Sasuke blushed at the compliment. The scene seemed as though they were two love birds.

"Where's Shikamaru?" said Sasuke slowly moving her away from him.

"He's in the meeting with my leader," replied Shiyaku.

"Then we should join him, we shouldn't be wasting time here," said Hinata quickly turning around.

"There's no need. The only thing the leader needs to see is your leader.He does not work with big groups," said Shiyaku. Hinata flinched angrily.

"So how far is the shrine from here,"asked Sasuke as Shiyaku laid her head on his chest.

"Not much furthor, you can go on ahead Hinata, Sasuke and I will catch up with you soon enough," said Shiyaku.

The stallions quickly grabbed her shirt and the other one quickly stepped in front of her pulling her back from trying to kill Shiyaku. After the stallions and Hinata got through debating with each other for rather they should let her go or not. They all looked up and gasped, their faces completely blank with traumatization. In front of their eyes Sasuke and Shiyaku were looking at one another deep in each others eyes. Hinata stood there deep in shock, hurt. Then silently she turned around with the stallions, and walked off going towards the shrine.

"You have such beautiful eyes my dearest Sasuke," said Shiyaku dazed.

"You're eyes. You look familiar, have we met before," said Sasuke truely trying to recoginze her.

"Only in destiny Sasuke," said Shiyaku. Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist looking at her harder.

"No, I don't think so. You look like someone I've met for some reason. And you shouldn't." Sasuke spoke a little harshly and then Shiyaku became angry, if he recognized that she was the woman on trial trying to get Sasuke exiled from the leaf village, all that she had worked for would be for naught.

"Shikamaru should nearly be done meeting with the leader and Hinata's already caught up. We shouldn't hold up the mission," she said freeing herself from his grasp walking past him. Sasuke looked at her forbodingly for a moment and then followed behind her.

Hinata sat on a rock thinking, she was dazed and still shocked from what she saw. The stallions looked at one another sadly, one of them walked over to her rubbing its' head against hers. Shikamaru walked out of the shrine over to Hinata with his hands in his pockets; Hinata looked up at him frowning.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do you really have to ask? He's probably with his new girlfriend right now," pouted Hinata crossing her arms. Shikamaru looked at her meaningfully scratching the back of his head. This felt so awkward to him, he didn't know what to tell her. "What happened, is she leaving or staying with us?"

Shikamaru frowned and sighed heavily. "She's comming with us," replied Shikamaru finally, feeling bad than what he already was.

"Figures." Hinata put her head on her knees thinking.

"Sorry Hinata, I know you don't like her here. And for obvious reasons, but...I really did try doing the best I could." Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"I know you did, and thank you. So, what exactly happened?"

"Psht, don't ask. That leader of theirs is creepy, he wouldn't take my side of the story at all." Hinata looked at him confused not understanding what he meant. "Well see, it happened like this..."

**Shikamaru's Flashback: **

**Shikamaru walked inside the shrine, it had been filled with gold and buddah designs. The guards looked at Shikamaru and bowed letting him through the door. At the desk sat a young man, the room was quite dark and he had tin colored hair. The window was the only light and he had a large round sun hat on, which covered his face expression.**

**"Welcome, can I help you?" he said in a creepy, yet serious tone. Shikamaru looked at him confused, he looked around the room distracted. "Well?" Shikamaru jumped and looked back at him bowing.**

**"Yes well, I am Shikamaru of the leaf village and--" but he was then cut off.**

**"It is nice to see you and your teammates have made it here safely, or are you just the only one alive?" Shikamaru shivered up, he felt scared and intemidated.**

**"No, we're all alive."**

**"Good, good. You have aquired my shinobi yes? She's the best of the best in this village."**

**"Um yeah," Shikamaru said clearing his throat walking over to his desk. "About that. There seems to be an issue, I was not aware there would be a fourth party traveling along with us. My team and I work alone."**

**"Hm. Tsk, tsk, perhaps in the leaf village that is how you do things, but it doesn't go that way here."**

**"If she stays with us the mission could become difficult."**

**"I understand that you are all used to three members but please understand, she is there with you as a guide to help you. She is well aware of the geography of the land."**

**"She's not needed for the mission, it's not like it's a battle mission."**

**"Exactly the point," the leader said quickly and harshly. "So what point is it that you are bringing me? It is not one of those situations where it's a real battle mission to kill or be killed." Shikamaru said nothing for a moment, waiting for him to calm down.**

**"She can cause some dilemma in my group that will distract them from the mission, and the mission is the first priority."**

**"And it will remain so. Do you know why? Do you know why I have Shiyaku traveling with you?" Shikamaru remained quiet saying nothing.**

**"Graciously, I am letting your village use my village as their base in preparation for this battle they have against a rouge ninja of your village. In doing so, it was over two weeks that I called in for someone to come here to do what they need to do with our village as far as setting up your base. But you never came until now." The leader leaned back in his chair thinking, his face still covered, as he then turned over, looking outside the window, part of his lower face showing, but from his nose up to his forehead was covered by the his hat's shadow from blocking the sun. **

**"I know, and I'm sorry for the inconvience but we are not at fault and--"**

**"Quiet," said the leader holding his hand up reverencing silence and Shikamaru quickly pipped down. "I wasn't finished. Apparently your village was unsure why the first group had not shown up yet, so they sent another group and another. Know what this means? Someone's interfering. So, that fourth person is there to assist you in that battle. She's not leaving. Rather you think she should remain there or not. Understand that she's there to assist you, nothing more. You are dismissed, there's nothing else more to speak on. Please leave immediately.": Shikamaru's Flashback over.**

"That's not fair, I'm glad I wasn't there. I'd been intemidated myself. Just the story creeps me out sending chills down my back," said Hinata.

"Yeah tell me about it, you think the story was bad try actually being there. I'm not going back there again," said Shikamaru. Hinata and Shikamaru then looked over to see Sasuke and Shiyaku over the horizon walking over towards them. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, where have you two been?"

"Places I suppose," said Hinata getting up cutting Sasuke off before he had a chance to answer himself.

"So Shikamaru what's going on, what's happening," asked Sasuke.

"Apparently it appears that she's comming with us," said Shikamaru crossing his arms.

"Ha, I told you," said Shiyaku.

"At any rate," said Shikamaru annoyed and slightly crossed. Everyone looked over at him, now paying attention. "Because we have a fourth party that changes everything, our whole plan and our whole strategy. Time is of the essence now and we've wasted enough of it as it is. As my team members are well aware of, the Hokage, Lady Tsuande, gave us quite a laundry list of things to accomplish in such a short amount of days. I don't like it anymore than you do but this obviously means that we are in quite the fix here."

"So then what's the plan Shikamaru," asked Hinata.

"The plan is gonna have to work like a 'kill two birds with one stone' type of theme. Meaning that for this mission we're all gonna have to separate, and split the mission in half. The thing is this, I know we all don't get along but we're gonna have to in order to complete this mission, so we're going to be split into partners as well," said Shikamaru.

"Partners?" mumbled Sasuke confused.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke, when Shiyaku seen this, purposely she stepped in front of Sasuke to block her view and just smiled waving at her. Hinata closed her eyes trying to calm down her temper.

"That's right partners, and the thing of it is, so that we can cover more ground we're splitting into teams of two, which means that everyone will be partnered with someone somewhere along the mission. Some more longer than others, all for the same deal," he spoke with unfortunately looking at Hinata. Hinata sighed heavily and nodded, understanding what Shikamaru was saying.

"So what's happening now," asked Sasuke.

"Well first thing is first, Hinata, you're going to be comming with me to help me find the base," said Shikamaru.

"What? But Shikamaru!" pleaded Hinata. Shiyaku smiled pleased with herself walking over to Sasuke hugging him around his waist.

"I know Hinata I know, I don't like this any more than you do but you're gonna have to bare with it. It was gonna happen at some point," said Shikamaru. Sasuke looked at them confused as Hinata frowned falling back, nodding with comprehension. "Listen up and listen well, there is a disease in the group, and the same way a dieseaase works inside any human body if it is not treated early, it can tear the body down. So, Shiyaku, I don't want you causing any trouble between my team members that'll effect this mission, you've done enough already. And I won't tolerate anything else from you. Got it," warned Shikamaru.

"Me? If there's any disease in this whole group it's been Hinata not me," said Shiyaku.

"Me? You've been acting like a stuck up witch since you got here!" retorted Hinata.

"Enough the both of you," commanded Shikamaru. Hinata calmed down and relaxed a little, he was right. They all would eventually have to pair up, including she and Shiyaku having to work together. Sasuke frowned and sighed heavily.

"I'll go with Hinata to find the base, and you can go with Shiyaku if it's such a big problem," said Sasuke. Shikamaru looked over at him giving him a stern look examining him, Hinata smiling at the proposal.

"No, you're mission is with Shiyaku. I'll deal with you soon enough but not now. Right now I need Hinata with me, your purposes are elsewhere to be needed. You and her are going to have to find out where our comrades have been disappearing to. If we fail this mission, the best way not to fail is to at least locate the base. This mission is only ranked class AA because of the importance of it going towards a war and the fact that we have such a small amount of time to get things done. I don't want any mistakes. Hinata and I are gonna find the base and will look for the satellite, she'll aslo be protecting me as well," said Shikamaru.

"That's quite a load on Hinata, you sure she can handle it," asked Sasuke a little concerned.

"She'll be fine I'm sure," said Shiyaku happily.

"She's not loaded, finding the satellite is everyone's mission, including you and Shiyaku's. It's mostly yours that way each team can have two missions at time. And remember, we're going to be switching back in forth every four hours, perhaps even six," said Shikamaru.

Hinata frowned crossing her arms, she really wanted to be with Sasuke, was he working against her too? Sasuke frowned also until he and Hinata's gaze met. He shrugged and shamefully averted his eyes away from her, at least he had tried.

"Come on Sasuke honey time to go, we have some investigating to do!" Shiyaku said victoriously walking off. Sasuke just stood there and sighed, this was gonna be a long four hours. He began to pick up his bag and Shikamaru walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and began talking low.

"Sasuke look, I know you mean well but you gotta handle this situation diligently. Tolereate it for the mission for now," whispered Shikamaru.

"What's going on Shikamaru? I know there's problems but I still don't understand," said Sasuke.

"I'll fill you in later, remember, Hinata and Shiyaku still have to work together also."

"Is that safe?"

"Do we really have choice." Sasuke sighed heavily nodding.

"Guess you do have a point." He put his bag over his shoulder and began walking off, following now, not that far from Shiyaku.

Shikamaru then turned around laughing nervously looking at Hinata.

"So uh Hinata, ready to go?" said Shikamaru. Hinata only frowned and gave him a crossed look and then walked past him.

"Oh great, wonder how long I'm gonna deal with this one," said Shikamaru.

Hours had passed, and Shikamaru and Hinata still had no luck in finding the base. Hinata had her Byakugan inacted as she continued searching high and low. Yet still, having yet to find anything to catch the eye. As they went deeper through the grounds of Orion village, both of them found a clearing in the middle of the forest. Hinata looked at Shikamaru and he nodded, both of them landed there. Hinata put her hand on the ground using her Byakugan to see what was under it. Unfortunately, just like all the other spots, she found nothing but dirt, worms, and bones. Hinata sighed trying to remain calm so to not loose her grip.

"Still no luck huh?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, it's a dead end, just like the rest of them. We're not getting anywhere like this, perhaps we should change focus and begin looking for the satellite now. Time's are wasting, besides, I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Shiyaku have had better luck than we have." Hinata angrily walked past Shikamaru, he sighed scratching his head.

"Women, man when you're mad you sure can hold a grudge. Don't tell me you're still fed up about what happened earlier are ya?"

Hinata stopped and said nothing, she looked angrily back at Shikamaru and continued her way forward. "I just think we should find the satellite now since the base is giving us no kind of luck. I'm not mad about anything, just frustrated." Shikamaru sighed smiling.

"Yeah, you're frustrated about Shiyaku and Sasuke right?"

Hinata froze saying nothing and looked back at him. An omonious wind was blowing, she could hardly believe it. Was it that obviously seen?

"Ha, Shiyaku and Sasuke who? I don't care what they do. I just have a problem with Sasuke being around such a woman who flaunts around so much around men like him, that could be dangerous."

"Really? Dangerous huh? To who exactly?"

"You're a man, I don't expect you to see it, the way she dresses, so it doesn't even matter." Shikamaru chuckled as Hinata continued while ranting a little. "It's just that I don't trust her you know? I mean think about it Shikamaru, every mission we've had Lady Tsuande was always so specific, no slack whatsoever."

"True," agreed Shikamaru still listening while smiling. "You do realize that you're just being indenial and you're jealous right?"

Hinata looked at him silently and confused. She cocked her eyebrow up, Shikamaru looked at her shocked. She really was confused.

"Jealous?" Hinata questioned.

"You're not serious? Don't tell me you don't know what being jealous is?"

"Don't insult me I'm not illiterate, I know what jealous is. I just, don't know **what** it is if you know what I mean."

Shikamaru looked at her stunned, he could tell she was being serious. Was it possible she was in love with Sasuke and she still had yet to recognize it on her own? Hinata then continued.

"I'm just mad because here this chick comes and saids that she's traveling with us and their leader saids it's okay? I mean we never got a heads up. It could be a trap or something, I just don't trust her, especially around Sasuke. I mean he's strong enough and I shouldn't be worried-- I mean he can take care of himself. But, as a man from her looks and all, he could be so easily distracted. You see how all over him she is, like a loose dog or something. Total disrespect to herself. And I just don't wanna see anything bad happen to my--my...fr--..frie..." Hinata froze not saying anything.

Shikamaru leaned on a tree trunk looking at her still smiling with his arms crossedshaking his head.

"Your friend," he finished.

"Huh?" Hinata said confused snapping out of it.

"Sasuke. You were trying to say you didn't wanna see anything happen to you're friend. Right?"

Hinata averted her eyes from him. Of course, just that one line was a small constant reminder to her. Her and Sasuke were only just friends, true that's what she meant. But why was it such a struggle for her to even finish saying the last sentence. It was as though she was unsatisfied with the title she had of Sasuke. As though she wanted a better more fitting title, but she could not put her finger on it. But even though Sasuke and her being friends should be a good thing, for some reason just being friends wasn't enough. And being friends made her somewhat solemn. Shikamaru looked at her in compassion, he could tell she had feelings for Sasuke, the way her voice picked up and became angry when she said Shiyaku's name.

The way she struggled even calling themselves friends. Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"I think we should take a little break for right now then," he said. Hinata panicked a little, she saw her mistake in showing her emotions. She knew that Shikamaru would want to talk to her, and she alreadyfelt moreuncomfortable as it was. The only guys she'd ever talk to about her feelings where she needed of counseling now adays were Sasuke and Shino. It was not as though she and Shikamaru ever had problems, they just never established a friendship relationship that was on that level, but she suppossed since there was no way of getting out of it now, they would today.

"Friends. Just you even saying the sentence to call Sasuke that, sounded foreign to you didn't it? As though you were speaking another language," said Shikamaru. Hinata froze not saying anything, it was as though he was reading her mind. Resentfully she nodded her head.

Shikamaru sighed heavily shaking his head continuing. "You know, it's sad to be in love and to be hurt. But you know something else? It is a tragedy to be in love without your knowledge and then the hurt still follows after it." Hinata said nothing as Shikamaru walked over to her, both of them then sitting on the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you think that I'm in love with Sasuke you're sadly mistaken, we're just friends and I'm fine with that. I don't want anything else from him if he can be swayed by women so easily," she said strongly. She then flinched, it felt as if someone was squeezing her heart as she said those words. Was it possible that she didn't mean what she said?

_"So the rumors in the village are true," _thought Shikamaru as he chuckled. "Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"I called you a liar. Ether you're a liar or your so indenial it's pointless."

"How could I be in love with Sasuke!?"

"Well you tell me. I'm gonna be honest. I thought that you guys already tied the knot as far as being an item by now. You should probably know, that you and Sasuke are the gossip of the village as far as being a couple goes."

"What!? The village is gossiping about us? What makes them say such nonesense! I don't believe this??? Well whatever, people talk," said Hinata blushing talking nervously folding her arms.

"No. I mean you asked me a short ago how is it you can be in love with Sasuke? Look at it from our point ofview and check it from yours. After Naruto died, you two were moral enemies--he was yours I mean. Public enemy number one. When you guys faught, the whole village knew about it because you two basically woke everyonein the villageup. But then after you two finally let go of your differences and started getting along. The whole village was happy and thankful, even Lady Tsuande. But then, almost everytime anyone in the village turned around you two could always be found with each other."

Hinata listened, remembering that what he said was true, they really were always around each other. She blushed, Shikamaru smiled catching it.

"The village is just too small that's all. That's not a reason," Hinata pouted.

"Well it's true. You were always around eachother. I mean don't get us wrong we were glad you guys stopped fighting and you at least made peace. But no one didn't expect for you two to become so close afterwards. It was like fate couldn't keep you two away from each other. So because everyone seen you as a couple that's why Lady Tsuande made sure to always keep you twoteamed up, and it's gonna continue that way as long as your relationship continues to develope. She's doing it because she feels she owes you that much of a favor. And for nosey people like me in the village (laugh) her excuse is, that you two make a great team and she knows thatif you two are in ateam things can get done."

Hinata blushed. "Lady Tsuande said that?" Shikamaru nodded.

"But it was even more noticable when Deseir came around. You guys almost looked like a family. That girl acts like the both of you fused together, she fights in both you and Sasuke's similar styles. She's very advanced for age, even for the leaf village."

Hinata blushed more embarrassed. "Well she hangs around me more so she acts a little more like me. We're both kinda influential to her since we saved her from that creature in her village. Sasuke trains her more than I do, so if anything she fights more his style."

"My point exactly." Hinata gasped thinking about it, she saw where he was going with it. "Just ask yourself, are you really okay with just being his friend? I know you can come up with any excuse for why you don't like Shiyaku around him but I think just the fact that you're showing how jealous you are. Is proof enough that you love him."

Hinata frowned. "I don't know Shikamaru. I don't know what I feel anymore. I thought I knew, but now, I'm just not so sure anymore. It changes every day." Shikamaru stood up and helped her off the ground as well.

"Then my advise ends here. Once you get your feelings sorted out you'll know how you feel. But I already know how you feel already, but you have to recognize the love there if no one else. Me telling you won't do any good if you don't see it for yourself."

"Shikamaru don't you get it? Let's say, okay maybe I am in love with Sasuke. Then so what? He doesn't have feelings for me like that. I'm just his friend, it's no use changing anything." Shikamaru smiled and sighed.

"I'm sure that's not how Sasuke sees it. Look, this is it. After today, you have my word that I'm not going to intervene between you and Shiyaku. Cause personally, I think people should have what's theirs in the first place. More power to you. But think about it for a second. Do you love Sasuke?"

Hinata froze at the question and said nothing. Memories of her in Sasuke flashed in her mind from the beginning up until now. To her blaming him for Naruto's death, through her seeing Sasuke naked, through them finally getting along, through them going on the mission and meeting Deseir, through their moment by the campfire when she cried out to him, through him holding her in the rain during the party she and Deseir through. Through the Cherry Blossom Fest and he giving her the courage to go on the stage even though she never signed up, and through them dancing, through him trying to make her feel better on the mission they went on with TinTin. And making her feel better even on this mission when he offered to help her out with the stuff that was carried by the stallions. That's when the last vision hit her, from what happened last night up to him almost kissing her.

_"Oh my god," _thought Hinata, tears forming in her eyes. It had completely blown her mind. Never had she loved any other man than Naruto. And after he died, she thought never would she love again, and if so, then never so quickly that it surpassed her for a second. But somehow, somehow, Sasuke had changed her and it was something she could not understand. Yes she admits she has contemplated and wondered, but merely thrown the idea away. Was it truely her heart that yearned for him, for Sasuke?

Shikamaru smiled. _"Good, she realizes it now,"_ he thought.

_"I don't believe it. From the very beginning I loved him. And everytime I was away, not one day passed where I did not think about him. How could I have not known that I loved him, and not just that, but love him so so much? With my every being. What have I been doing to myself? I can love again...and finally. Just like he said he would. He helped me let go of the past, all on his own. Sasuke..." _thought Hinata as more tears rained down her face, her body shuddering trying to hold back and pull herself together.

"I'll ask you again," said Shikamaru looking her dead in the face. Hinata looked over at him giving him all her attention. "Do you love Sasuke?"

Hinata broke down crying, covering her face trying to stopthe tears, but only more flowed out, as she slowly nodded.

"Yes I do...I do love Sasuke," she replied sobbing.

Shikamaru sighed in relief and walked over to her embracing her in comfort as she completely broke down crying. As he comforted her, he felt comfort in himself, and it was then that he thought of Ino and he smiled. He was thankful of Sasuke and Hinata of reminding him how much he should treasure his relationship with Ino. And how appreciative he should be of Ino, that he knows he loves her with certainty, and that he knows Ino loves him with certainty. Because here stood two friends of his, who were not as fortunate to see so themselves. Well, one of them at least anyway. Sasuke was still in question, but he would just do that on his own when he was in the position that Hinata and he were in. When they were alone, which probably would happen either before they go to bed, or when they would be partnered up, since he knew there would come a tragic time that Shiyaku andHinata would have to team up. He nodded and lead Hinata back over to a camp just outside the village where the horses guarded the site.

Sasuke and Shiyaku were in the city, she had dragged him inside a bar. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"It's been three hours now. Can you please tell me why we're here and what it has to do with the mission of finding my comrades?" asked Sasuke.

"Come on baby, you can always find information in bars. Don't you know all they do is gossip? Besides babe, I'm going on a theory of mine," replied Shiyaku.

"Theory? Which is what?"

"Well think about it. I think that the satellite and your friends disappearing maybe linked. Possibly, if we find your friends, then we find the satellite."

Sasuke looked at her impressed. It did make sense, but if it was so, this only meant their mission would be more difficult than what they bargained for. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Let's just get this thing over with already," he said. Shiyaku looked at him and smiled and begun massaging his shoulders. Sasuke looked over at her wondering what the heck she was doing.

"Awe, is my poor Sasuke frustrated," she said happily.

"Uh, a little," he said feeling uncomfortable. _"God, she hasn't been able to keep her hands off of me the whole time, I'm starting to feel like I'm being sexually harassed here."_

Sasuke then froze as Shiyaku quickly sliped her hands under his shirt tracing her soft fingers over his abs up to his chest. Sasuke blushed, the feeling shook his whole body making him shudder a little, but before he had time to respond she quickly slipped away and laughed walking over to the bartender.

_"Okay now that was sexual harrassement. What the hell?-- Loose bitch," _thought Sasuke angrily as he walked over to the bartender with her. This time, he made sure to stay a few feet away from her. The bartender turned around and smiled, nodding at Shiyaku.

"Eh, hello Shiyaku. What could I do you for?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm not interested in a drink today Meliac. Just wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Well if information is what your looking for I'll do the best I can in answering the question," said Meliac. Shiyaku nodded.

"Good. Have you heard anything strange happening as of late. And disappearances, weird noises out of the ordinary?"

"Is this for a mission?"

Shiyaku growled frustrated. "Come on Meliac, you know if it's a mission then as a shinobi I have to keep it classified."

"Not classified enough, so it is for a mission. Okay girly calm down. I don't know if this will be of much help to find what you're looking for. But always everyday, usually at night, I always see a ray of light blasting from the ground just outside the village."

"That's weird."

"It's weird alright, too weird," Sasuke cut in. Both of them looked at him. "You're telling me you saw something like that and didn't inform your leader?"

"Hmm, I don't recognize you from being around here, and your headband shows otherwise," said Meliac.

"This is Sasuke from the village Hidden in the Leaves!" Shiyaku introduced proudly and excitedly.

"Sasuke? Of the Uchiha Clan?" question Meliac.

"The one and only!" Shiyaku replied wrapping her arms around his waist. Quickly he looked at her sternly and in disgust.

Meliac scratched his head. "Wow, you're so attached. I never knew you two were a couple. Congratualations...(he looks at Sasuke trying to pull her off of him) uh, I think," he said.

Finally Sasuke pulls her off of him and grabs her wrist as she looks at him confused. "Sorry but you've misconcepted, we're not a couple. Excuse us," he said dragging her out the bar. They walked outside and he whirled her around facing him.

"Sasuke honey what's wrong, what's going on with you?" asked Shiyaku.

"No, that's my line. And that's not even exactly right, Shiyaku with the hell is wrong with you? I'm not your honey, your baby, your babe or anything. That's an issue if people are seeing a perspective that we're a couple. That's not cool," said Sasuke.

"Oh come now Sasuke, I know you want me," she smiled trying to touch his chest. He quickly smacked her hands away from him, he wasn't turned on one bit. And he smacked her so quick the tip of her fingers burned her. "Hey!"

"Serves you right. Look, you keep your hands to yourself. I don't want you to have any physical contact with me period. The only reason why I've let you get away with it up until now is because I thought that was just who you are and how you acted. But you've just been flirting with me this whole time. I'd never want anything that's been had by everybody else."

"Excuse me?" Shiyaku said insulted. "I'm not a slut, don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll treat you and talk to you the way you act. You act loose, and you don't have that much of my respect point blank period. Listen to me, you're a very beautiful attractive woman, and while I'll admit you do have sex appeal--"

"You said that cuz you like how I caressed your body didn't you?"

"Would you listen to me damn it!" Sasuke said angrily punching the wall frustrated, putting a dent in it. "As I was saying you're a beautiful attractive individual. I'm sure any other guy is dying to get with you and is yours for the picking. But you can't have me, my interest aren't with you but else where. Besides, the enemy we're after wants me, while he plans to destroy my village. Do you really wanna be around someone so dangerous."

"Oh, but the girl you're interested in can handle it right?" she said pist off. Sasuke said nothing, he wasn't sure how to respond. "Listen to me Sasuke, you're right. I can have any guy I want, but I'll never find a guy named Sasuke that looks like you, that talks like you, that has the vigor that you do. You're an individual Sasuke, just you and you alone. And that means I can't have it, now I want it. You and you alone."

"Don't waste your time," Sasuke said sternly.

"Oh really? So then, who's the lucky girl in your village that has captured your heart so? That made you her living puppet? Or should I say the girl on this mission?"

"That's not your buisness. I'm only meeting you this mission and then we're leaving. I don't plan on seeing you again so I shouldn't have you get familiar with me at all," said Sasuke walking off. He almost felt bad, was his feelings for Hinata that obvious? But the question he pondered that he had to admit Shiyaku did make a point on was this: was Hinata really able to handle Orochimaru?

Shiyaku smiled pondering. _"Perfect. He's falling for it. Lord Orchimaru will be quite pleased. If I've analyzed Sasuke right, because he cares about Hinata so much, he's gonna question if she can handle Orochimaru. Don't worry Sasuke, the plan's going perfectly.All I gotta do is wait until he..."_

"Come on," said Sasuke.

"Hm? Where are we going?" asked Shiyaku.

"We just got some valuable information. A beam? That must be the satellite, and that means since he gave everybody the mission of finding the satellite. That mean it's meant that all of us are to get the satellite. Shikamaru must see a battle comming if he wants all of us to go for the satellite. So we're going back to the campsite where Shikamaru and Hinata are," said Sasuke.

"How do you know they're there? Why are you so sure?"

"It's a vibe or something, I don't know. Come on, they're there, besides, we have to report backto him anyway." Sasuke walked off and Shiyaku smiled more broadly.

_"(chuckles) All according to plan. All according to plan, he's falling in like a rat. Sasuke will be hurt and he'll be weak, falling back into Lord Orochimaru's hands. This is going to be excellent," _thought Shiyaku as she followed close behind Sasuke.

_"I wonder why I am so sure that she's there. Are we linked or something," _thought Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Hinata walked into the campsite, the stallions quickly looked up alertly, but then calmed down when they saw it was Hinata and Shikamaru. They all bowed greeting them and went back to grazing. Hinata and Shikamaru sat on a log, it was definately over three hours and Hinata sighed, her face was still somewhat red from crying, but she was alright now.

"Um, Shikamaru," said Hinata shyliy.

"Yeah," he said looking over at her, playing with the tooth pick in his mouth.

"Um, I was just wondering. You're becomming Hokage soon enough. Aren't you scared? Even just a little?"

"Ha, yeah tell me about it. If a few years back someone had told me I'd be the next Hokage I'd laugh and call them a damn lie. But look where I've found myselfin this time, just wanting to live a normal life and I still gotta live it big. What a drag, but hey, I guess that's life though right?" Hinata smiled nodding, agreeing with him. "So then, tell me what you were really wanting to ask me."

Hinata blushed. "What?"

"If there's one thing I've learned about you Hinata, is that you definately beat around the bush. What's really on your mind?"

"Well it's just that--I mean it's not any of my buisness I just wondered. How was it that um...how was it that you knew you loved Ino?" asked Hinata. Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow in confusion as she continued. "It's just that, out of all the things I agreed with you on in our conversation, the village does talk. I remembered back then, everyone thought you and Temari were going to be together, and the love triangle between you three was quite obvious, so I was just wondering. In such a fix with two women who wanted your heart, how you knew that you loved Ino over Tamari."

Shikamaru raised his hands to silence and she quickly fell back blushing embarrassed. "Don't feel bad, I know where you're going with it. (sigh) Well there was alot going on so here's the short and to the point version since I'm not the type to dwell on stories or flashbacks like that. You're thoughts were right, I was in love with Tamari, that much is true. She was my first choice, and even though I knew Ino had feelings for me I kept her as just my close friend. But Tamari hurt me, and she never knew what she wanted to do, nor did she know what it was she exactly wanted. Even while being hurt, Ino was there for me the whole way. A shoulder to cry on, and the only person I could only find myself vulnerable for. When a man can feel vulnerable around his woman I kid you not that that's a special thing, and that they love you. I didn't know that back then though.

"Ino was my vent, never did she talk ill of Tamari, she always tried to encourage me whenever she got a chance. She never said leave her, I can make you happier. She was strong for that. And I respected her even more, and she was more incredable, and I wonder how I lacked to notice those qualities about her earlier. Never once after the whole thing when she warned me and tried to save my heart from being hurt again, did she say I told you so. And that was what touched me even more. Whenever I needed her she was there, kind and gentle. Eventually it was that personality that has me fall in love her today, she's still the same person. Like any other person she'll always have her quirks but that's the spice to her you know? I eventually gave up Tamari, I told her that I was too much of a cool guy to live on edge living one way the next minute not knowing what was gonna happen the next minute. So Ino and I got together, of course she didn't make it easy for me since I had to pay for hurting her so much so she definately made me persue her and made herself hard to get. But in the end, it was worth it," he explained smiling.

Hinata smiled as well nodding. "I'll say, you guys are getting married now."

"Yeah, I haven't told Ino yet, but I was thinking about the same day as the celebration of me becomming Hokage, I wanted the wedding to be on the same day. I want to be celebrated as the village's new leader, but I want her to be celebrated as the bride. Equal attention, and everyone would already be in a good mood. It'll be a huge celebration, and everyone would already be there. What do you think?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh my gosh really?! Shikamaru I think that's a great idea! You'll be the first Hokage in the leaf village to have done something like that. It'll be so nice," Hinata said excitedly. "I think she'll be all for it."

"Thanks Hinata, I really needed your opinion on it. Now I'll feel more confident when I ask her," he said.

All of a sudden a huge wind formed in the middle of the campsite. The horses stood up alertly, Hinata and Shikamaru stood up watching just as alert. When the wind died down, there appeared Sasuke and Shiyaku in the mist. The horses calmed down and turned back grazing, Shikamaru smiled nodding, greeting their return. Sasuke quickly looked over at Hinata, she smiled broadly and so did he. She was so happy to see him, and it only took until seeing him for her to realize how much she missed him.

"Sasuke!" she greeted happily. She ran over to him and gave him a hug, Sasuke blushed hugging her back, but careful not to make the hug too intimate for Shiyaku to catch on. He had longed to hug her, and slowly realized that it has been too long since they have been alone. He remembered the promise that he would make up to her for getting her mad, and knew at least at that time he'd have her full attention then without holding back.

Shiyaku shood it away and chuckled. "Careful Hinata, Sasuke doesn't like having physical contact," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, really?" she said blushing quicky letting him go. "_As much stuff as you were doing, he probably jumped on you, so I can show compassion for the annoyance."_

Sasuke shot her an evil look and knew she did that to get back at what he did to her earlier, Shikamaru merely sighed shaking his head.

"This is too much for me. I feel like I'm in one of my fiance's damn soap opras," mumbled Shikamaru.

"So did you miss me?" said Shiyaku smiling.

"No one gave you a welcome party," smiled Hinata sarcastically.

"And nobody asked your opinion," Shiyaku retorted gritting inbetween her teeth.

"And if you don't like it then I suggest you ignore it," retorted Hinata back calmly sitting on the log ignoring her watching the horses graze.

Shikamaru cleared his throat to get Shiyaku's attention before she could shoot back. Shiyaku looked at him and he gave her a death stare, obediantly, she said nothing back remembering his warning that rung in her head. **_"Shiyaku I don't want you causing any more trouble between my team members on this mission than you have already. I won't tolerate anything else from you. Got it?" _**His words still remained firestone in her head as she walked over to a tree remaining silent.

"So Sasuke how did you know that Hinata and I were here?" asked Shikamaru trying to lessen tensions down by changing the subject.

Sasuke blushed and looked over at Hinata. "Just a vibe that just told me wereyouhere, a pull if you will," he smiled. Shikamaru smiled crossing his arms closing his eyes catching where he was going with it.

"Yeah I know what you mean," replied back Shikamaru. Hinata turned over to see Sasuke looking at her and blushed turning her face away.

Shikamaru took out his watch and showed it to everyone. "Ironically four hours is exactly up, and all of us are here. This is a good thing. We'll report first. The base is still not locate-able and I'm here so obvious I'm safe. We didn't get a chance to find the satellite. So what about you guys, any luck with anything?" asked Shikamaru.

"Luck's not even the word for it," said Sasuke.

"Really?" said Shikamaru impressed.

"Yes, with the information we've gathered, we've found out that there's a possiblity that the disappearances of your village shinobi may revolve around the satellite. We think they may be linked," said Shiyaku.

"Wow, that is big. And if that's the case we're in for one heck of a battle then. This may be where it gets hard then. What information did you guys get to know this?" asked Hinata impressed as well.

"Shiyaku and I went to a bar. He had explained that he had seen a light just outside the village which about north east from the village," explained Sasuke.

"Yeah, that sounds like our satellite alright," said Shikamaru.

"Hold on a minute, something doesn't sound right. If that's the case then why is it he didn't report that to their leader," asked Hinata.

_"Yeah, I was gonna stay quiet about that but I wondered the same thing," _thought Shikamaru.

"I said the same thing," said Sasuke.

"But the man never could answer us though, and it's all Sasuke's fault," said Shiyaku quickly breaking their bond. Sasuke gave her look and she smiled.

"Sasuke what is she talking about?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, what happened? Why couldn't he answer you?" asked Hinata. Sasuke thought about Shiyaku's soft hands going across the upper part of his body and blushed, averting his eyes away from Hinata ashamed. "Um, Sasuke?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. You don't wanna know, trust me," replied Sasuke nervously. Hinata and Shikamaru looked at one another confused, then turned to them both crossing their arms looking at them sternly.

"Let me repeat what she said, and this time as the leader of this team and of the future Hokage. What happened?" asked Shikamaru more sternly.

"I'll explain!" pipped up Shiyaku.

"I don't think you should," said Sasuke sternly.

"I do," said Hinata turning to her.

"Come now Sasuke, your leader wants answers and answers he shall have. Nowthen, I was massaging Sasuke's shoulders, which he did enjoy by the way, and then I gave him a nice rub down on his upper body, he got embarrassed. My friend thought we'd make the cutest couple and that's when he left," said Shiyaku.

Shikamaru hit his head. "_Oh shit, and watch the hell gates break open, I really wish I didn't press on and would have took his word for it when he said that we didn'tneed know."_

_"Damn it here it comes," _thought Sasuke bracing himself.

"**WHAT!!!!" **exclaimed Hinata blowing up. All the birds around that area of the forest quicly flew off in panic, the stallions quickly walking out of the area knowing some mess was about to go down. "Let me get this straight? You're telling me that while you were busy seducing him like the tramp you had the audacity to--! You know what? Fuck it. Fuck you actually, this can wait. The point is that the satellite is in the area so we're going for it right now. There's no time to waste."

"I suggest that you watch your tone," said Shiyaku insulted.

"You know what bitch, I suggest you to do nothing but your job! You wanna be useful? Then shut the hell up and lead us to the area since you know the damn geography of the this damened place so well. I'm not trying to hear it, you're leader sent you out to assist the mission and here you are flaunting telling your story of how you sexually harassed one of my comrades! That's not cute! If you're deny it now then I'll drag your leader down here and tell him your focus is nowhere near this mission. You don't pull no shit like that, now come on damn it before you pist me off more!" Hinata chewed out. Shikamaru and Sasuke were both far away and in complete fear. They had no idea that shy little Hinata had it in her, and to be so valgur too? Yeah they knew she was pist foreal, they dared not cut in or mess with her at all.

"You're not the leader," argued back Shiyaku.

"Bitch, I'm second in command with just as much order! Thank you. Get a move on or be a dead bitch on the ground, you're choice, I'm not in the mood. At all. You won't take me seriously, try me so I can mop the floor with you, really, I want you to," said Hinata angrily.

Shiyaku looked over at Shikamara and he just chuckled his nervousness off and shrugged waving her off.

"She's right, and she is second in command. You heard the lady, off with you now come on," said Shikamaru nervously. Shiyaku gave her a lethal look. "_I can't wait until Orochimaru has you, bitch."_

She walked in front of Hinata and walked forward, Hinata crossing her arms following close behind her leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru alone.

"Now that was scary," said Sasuke sighing in relief. Shikamaru chuckled.

"I don't know if you should exactly count yourself off the hook yet Sasuke , that's for sure," said Shikamaru.

"Maybe so but don't you think you two were being, I don't know, just a little bit too harsh?" asked Sasuke.

"Psht. Did you wanna go up against her in the state she was in? I've never heard her use profanity before ever. Never have I heard anyone slur and cuss someone out like that, Ino doesn't even strike fear into me like that. It's like I saw my own death or something, that's how bad it was, and that's terrible. Call it what you will, I see you kept yourself quiet. But point on point blank, she was telling the trueth on everything she said as harsh as it was. Besides, just because I'm about to become Hokage doesn't mean I should automatically lead. It'll be good for her, she's a great leader," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah she does have leadership skills, but damn when she's mad she can have quiet the temper. I knew after all those years of dating Naruto something would rub off," said Sasuke.

"Well everybody has it in them, it just take the right person to release it. And Shiyaku, was obviously the right person for her to let that come out of her," said Shikamaru walking off. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously and remained still.

"Hey Shikamaru," he called. Shikamaru stopped and turned around looking at him. "How much exactly do you know."

Shikamaru gave him a solid look for a little while saying nothing. A light wind blew as silence remained inbetween them and he sighed turning back around. "I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke. Is there something that I'm suppossed to know? I only know what's been let known to me, and that's all," he replied as he walked off following behind Hinata. Sasuke thought about what he knew, knowing that he was covering something. He'd ask him later, but right now the mission was in question. So quickly he followed catching back up.

It was night fall, Shiyaku, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were all running through the woods, the wooded area that was north east of the village. Each of them filed out going at their own yet quick speed. Hinata had her Byakugan inacted and Sasuke had his Sharingan inacted as well. Everyone now serious.

"Everyone stop, hold it!" commanded Hinata as she landed on a tree branch. Everyone froze stopping on the branch that they landed on. Shikamaru gasped and smiled.

"Nice job Hinata," said Shikamaru.

"I'll say, that was a close one, that could have been our heads," said Sasuke.

In front of them were small peaces of threads and tablets, which were made to explode.

"We're getting close. If there's traps in the middle of a random part of the forest we're definately up against someone that's for sure," explained Hinata. Sasuke jumped next to her with his Sharingan.

"There's gonna be terror up ahead. I sense human body heat and there's more than one, stay alert," he said.

"Right," nodded Hinata. "Shiyaku that's enough from you, we need to switch, we don't need a fallen man. Wo**man **anyways. I'll take it from here. Sasuke, you stay in the back to watch our back to make sure our formation doesn't break. That way also, Shikamaru is protected as well since he's sandwhiched between you and Shiyaku. Don't forget, we gotta keep him safe. I'll watch the front, everyone get ready, continue with caution and watch out for traps," said Hinata.

Shiyaku looked at her impressed at her leadership skills as she nodded doing as she was told by switching spots with Hinata. Sasuke got back in his spot behind Shikamaru and thought for a moment. She had reason enough, but he had a feeling that she didn't want to be bothered with him right now. But he'll only know that until after they lived through this. If they lived.

Traveling through the strings, Shiyaku smiled and purposly stretched her toe out hitting a string. Shikamaru quickly saw the action and looked at her suspiciously.

"Everyone look out!" he warned. Hinata turned around, and and eruption exploding the bombs around the rest of the area, everyone falling on the ground.

"Guess we can't go by trees anymore," coughed Hinata.

"Everyone get ready, looks like those bombs were not only trapsbut their alarm also. Cuz here they come. And believe you me, there's plenty for everybody," warned Sasuke.

"Damn it!" said Shikamaru frustrated.

"Come on!" exclaimed Hinata. "We're in the right spot, my Byakugan can see the satellite!"

"What??!!" gasped the boys.

"Yeah, it's about 200 km ahead of us. We're too close, if they must come then they're meeting us at the satellite where the battle should take place. We need to hurry up and run there, now!" she pleaded.

Everyone quickly ran foward as fast as they could, Sasuke looking to the side turning around.

"Shit, everyone brace yourselves here they come!" warned Sasuke. Shiyaku merely smirked.

_"And here it falls," _she thought.

"We're almost there come on!" encouraged Hinata. Kunai knives were being thrown at them as all of them took out their own kunai knives blocking them from the first few they dodged. Ahead of them was a large clearing, and in the middle of it, stood a large satellite in front of them. Shikamaru smiled.

"There it is," said Shikamaru. Quickly the kunai knives stopped attacking as they made it to the clearing where the satellite was.

Everyone began breathing hard, it was quiet, too quiet. They all looked around trying to see what was about to happen now. Hinata looked around and so did Sasuke.

"Everybody look out and split!" called out Sasuke. Immediately, they did so and there was a huge explosion once more. Laughter could be heard around the whole area. Everyone stood up and quickly reunited as they caught 18 pairs of eyes staring at them. Meaning thatthey had an enemy of nine. Saduke and the others quickly reunited into one group around the area. Each in a direction to cover all of their sides, front, back, and sides. All of them took out their kunai knives and stars getting into their battle positions.

"This is gonna get ugly," said Shiyaku.

"Wow, do ya think," said Shikamaru sarcastically. Comming out of thier hiding places were nine black hooded ninja staring down at them smiling. Among them stood one wearing a blue hood, one who the others guessed could be their leader.

"Well, well, well, I have to say that I'm quite shocked how easily some high class Amene Black Ops could have fallen into such a simple trap," said the leader. He pulled his hood down and smiled, Shiyaku and Sasuke gasped shocked. It was the same clerk at the store at the counter.

"Meliac!" cried Shiyaku.

"Why am I not surprised," grumbled Sasuke angrily.

"Sasuke, you and Shiyaku know this joker,"asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke nodding. "He's the clerk Shiyaku and I were telling you about."

"Meliac, what are you doing!" screamed Shiyaku.

"You're such a fool Shiyaku I swear," he said jumping out of a tree landing in front of her. For someone who's the village's best you ran into an amature trap.

"What have you been doing with the satellite, I'm sure someone of the likes of you don't need it," said Hinata. Meliac looked over at her and growled angrily at the insult.

"I believe you are wrong young lady. This satellite grants me power and the things that I need to be able to locate one person and one person alone. And that is for the sake of Lord Orochimaru," he said.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound too good," said Shikamaru.

"Orochimaru," mumbled Sasuke angrily at the sound of his name. Hinata looked over at him with concern and frowned, she to some degree knew what he was feeling right now. "I can garantee that his power isn't worth loosing yourself for."

"You're one to talk Uchiha. After your selfish quest for power you dare try to lecture us? You had it all but I guess in the end you just weren't satisfied. Orochimarau doesn't need someone of the likes of you...he can find someone better to be his vessel. Someone, like I," he smiled snapping his fingers. All of the ninja jumped off the trees surrounding them all, Hinata turned over and looked at Sasuke.

"Hinata, protect Shikamaru, remember, that is part of our mission also," whispered Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are we gonna do there's nine of them and only four of us," said Hinata.

"Alright speak now or forever hold your peace, I know off the back I can probably take three down on my own, four may be pushing it but that's where I'm at," said Shikamaru.

"It's not hard, everyone takes three at a time, me, I'll go after Meliac myself," said Sasuke.

"No, he's mine," said Shiyaku. "This is personal."

Everyone nodded and Meliac chuckled.

"While you guys are still trying to contemplate, everyone, attack!" he commanded. The ninjas screamed charging towards them as the battle began. Everyone but Shiyaku nodded.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" they all cried in unison. Immediately there were three of each of them as the battle commenced, jutsus being formed. Shiyaku and Meliac were both fighting one another as she punched him across the face, he landed face down on the ground. He sat up smiling digging his hand through the ground. "Earth Style: Ground Control Jutsu!" he cried. A large hand formed from the ground grabbing Shiyaku on her ankle pulling her down into the ground. She screamed as he too dug into the ground also.

"Shiyaku!" cried the Sasuke's worriedly. All three of them were then hit by black orbs landing onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" cried the Hinata's. A kunai knife went into the air going towardsthem butthey quickly paid attention to the battle and blocked it with their own kunai knife. The Sasukes got up rubbing the dirt offtheir cheek from the cheap blowsthey recieved.

"Bastards," mumbled Sasuke angrily.

"You're opponent is us," said one of the ninjas.

"Yes, so please do pay attention," said the other one. All three of them quickly disappeared and the Sasukes gasped.

"Where'd they go!" said one Sasuke.

"Wow they're fast," said the real one.

"Look out here they come,"said the third oneas one of the men then pushed him sliding him across the ground. That copy of Sasuke then leaned black flipping him over his chest as he quickly jumped out of the way recovering from the attack.

The real Sasuke spotted the other ninja easily andblocked his attack, kicking him across the face. While the other one was using its Chidori along with the other ninja's jutsu.

The other set of three ninjas gasped in panic.

"What the hell is this," one of them said. Shikamaru stood in front of them smiling, they were all caught in his shadow possession jutsu move.

"You think this is bad, try this on for size," said Shikamaru. "Shadow chain torture jutsu!"

The shadow began to spread up their bodies turning into chains slowly building a web as it grabbed them around their legs arms and neck. The shadow chains around their neck began choking them while the other chains began stretching out their bodies to an unbarable mass.

Deep under the ground were Shiyaku and Meliac, they both stood their silently as the ground from the ceiling vibrated from the battle up above ground. Meliac looked up then back down to Shiyaku.

"How has the mission been going so far. Is she ready?" asked Meliac.

"I'll get her. I told you I'd get them here didn't I?" said Shiyaku.

"Okay so we're here, what do you expect Orochimaru for us to do from here?"

"This is not your mission it is mine. And don't you worry, I have Hinata right where I want her, I can promise you a score of three days or less from now. Orochimaru will be able to have Hinata out of Sasuke's hair. Guaranteed."

"Women. So, are you sure no one suspects anything at all?"

"I'm questionable a little about their leader Shikamaru." Meliac looked at Shiyaku in a questioning manner.

"Then if that is the case Shiyaku, he must be taken out."

"Calm down Meliac it is only suspicion. You can tell Orochimaru that everything is going according to my plan. He'll have the girl trust me. But now this only means that I'll have to work faster, and for that to be the case I'm gonna need a favor." Meliac smiled.

"I knew you would, that's why we decided to have this meeting in the first place for this battle didn't we?" smiled Meliac.

"But of course, I've never seen fools fall into such a simple trap in all of my years of being a shinobi. But of course they have no choice, when you let your feelings get in the way of a mission then these things are going to happen. Now this is what I need. Sasuke is obviously in love with Hinata," said Shiyaku.

"Didn't we already know this going in? What's your point?"

"My point, Meliac, is this. Sasuke makes all of the wrong decisions based on quick mind thinking. If he believes that Hinata isn't strong enough to handle herown, thenwhen it comes down to Orochimaru, it'll hurt him, but he'll have to do something to hurt her to keep her safe," she smiled. Meliac smiled.

"I get it. Ha, so we can use the good guys feelings as weakness you're right. This aughta be fun, so what do you want me to do?" They both stood there saying nothing, and then after a small while Meliac closed his eyes smiling.

"Clever. Alright, you have it done."

Above ground on the battle field, Sasuke's curse mark began to lightly pull at his skin, he began rubbing it wondering what was wrong.

"_I have a bad feeling about something. For my curse mark to be reacting like this, it's never too good,"_ thought Sasuke.

The ground began to shake and from the ground popped up both Shiyaku and Meliac. They both gasped out of breath sweating; both had dirt and bruises on their bodies, thier clothes messed up. It shook the battlefield so much so, thateveryone stopped what they were doing to look at them to notice their presence.

"Shiyaku you're okay!" said Hinata.

"It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to take this queen bitch out right here. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine," said Shiyaku rubbing her face.

"Hmm," said Shikamaru thinking suspiciouslywithout loosing his grip on his jutsu, but tightening it.

"Shiyaku I must say, I see why you're the village's best. But still, you'll never be as good as me," said Meliac.

"You're right, I'm better!" said Shiyaku.

One of the copies of Sasuke smiled lifting his thumb up agreeing with her.

"_Something's not right. I gotta bad feeling about that girl, I don't trust her,_"thought Shikamaru.

"Saids you! Time Gravity jutsu!" he cried. The whole area began to turn wavy green, it was a form of genjutsu. A space ball then formed in his hand hitting Shiyaku in the stomach. She hit the tree falling unconscious. Shikamaru quickly killed off his enemies looking over at Shiyaku worriedly. The Hinata's quickly formed back into one person dodging the other two ninja's attack.

"Oh no," she mumbled.

"Shiyaku!" cried Sasuke running to her. He lifted her up, but it was no use, she was knocked out cold. Hinata frowned a little, but when she turned around she gasped as her eyes dialated smaller. Meliac was standing right over her, she then screamed. Sasuke froze, slowly turning over to see the same space ball in his hand going towards Hinata. "Hinata move!"

Hinata's three enemies then came and grabbed her, holding her in place to get the full blast. She had tried fighting them off but they were too much for her. The ball was going straight towards her, Shikamaru quickly ran across the field kicking the three ninja off of her and quickly blocked the attack with his kunai knife as it disapated right into the air.

"What! Impossible!" he roared angrily. Shikamaru only smiled.

"Must be possible if you see it before your eyes yourself," smiled Shikamaru cockily. Hinata then put her fingers together and blasted him in his chest where one of his chakara points were. They both moved out of the ways as he kneeled over and fell to the ground beginning to cough up blood. Sasuke quickly ran over to her.

"Are you okay," asked Sasuke.

"I'm alive," Hinata mumbled with a hint of grudge. Sasuke frowned catching it, he knew that had he not been so distracted by Shiyaku if anything like that would have happened, then he would have been right on it. But he failed her, and he failing her was something that hurt him more than failing any othermission he'd been on.

"Hinata be more careful, he's probably going to try to come after you after a blow like that. If he gets up from it," said Shikamaru.

"No, I'll take this, you guys handle the other ninjas and watch Shiyaku," said Sasuke.

"Right," nodded Shikamaru.

"You bitch! Come here, so I can kill you!!!" he roared angrily running towards Hinata. Sasuke quickly jumped behind him grabbing his hair and flipped him into a tree as he landed on the ground.

"You will not insult Hinata in front of my face while I stand here. You're next opponent is me and me alone," said Sasuke angrily.

He and Sasuke began to fight as Hinata and Shikamaru faught off more of the ninja.With there now only being six left, Shiyaku finally then beganwake up.

"It's about time!" said Hinata relieved pushing one of the ninjas behind her, dodging their attack.

"What happened," she mumbled. Hinata blocked another attack from a ninja with her kunai knife and punched two ninjas across the face.

"We're not out of the woods yet, the battle is still going on," said Hinata struggling a little pushing a ninja off of her.

"Yeah, so get up and help us out here. Meliac sent an orb thingy at you which knocked you out temperarily," said Shikamaru injuring a ninja in the shoulder with his kunai knife.

Shiyaku nodded quickly taking out two of them as the battle continued racing for the satellite. The ninjas all bowed and disappeared as the moon began to reach an eclipse turning dark.

"What now?" asked Hinata worriedly.

Meliac chuckled doing a shadow clone jutsu surrounding Sasuke. "And now Hinata, you die!" Sasuke's eyes expanded wide in panicas he turned over trying to run over to her. The ninjas had all surrounded her.

"Hinata!" he cried.

"You're battle's with me remember!" he said roughly by pulling Sasuke by his stomach throwing him against a tree.Sasuke weakilysat up as all five jumped Hinata, dodging most of the attacks, she was still struggling and still getting major blows dealed aplace her body. The sixth ninja had trapped Shikamaru and Shiyaku in a Shadow possession jutsu of his own.

"Why are they after Hinata," mumbled Shikamaru frustrated.

Sasukequickly stood upas Hinata fell onto the ground unconscious, cuts and bruises all over her body. When the eclipsed ended they all stared down at her. One of them pick her up by her hair with a kunai knife next to her throat smiling. With the eclipse now gone, easily, Shikamaru broke out of the shadow possession jutsu taking out a small star. He lifted it up into the air spinning it, as it slowly got bigger and bigger and bigger until it turned into a huge star. Mixing it with Chakra of his own,he then threw it killing all of the ninjas slicing them in half, and freeing Shiyaku from the shadow possession attack.

"Hinata!" cried Shikamaru lifting her up examining her injuries. "She looks pretty bad."

Sasuke quickly stood up, his curse mark beginning to cover his body, his eyes turning red of anger and hatred. Shiyaku gasped in shock as Sasuke charged towards Meliac grabbing his neck, he gnashed his bones throwing him through the trees as he charged relentlessly at his stomach. Breathing hard like a beast he lifted his claws up, Meliac stood there, his body shuddering in fear.

"I didn't expect this," he mumbled. "Shit."

"Sasuke calm down, this isn't what Hinata needs right now, there are other ways to take him down!" called out Shikamaru.

"Fuck that!" said Sasuke inhumanly.

"What's wrong with him? I don't understand," mumbled Shiyaku worriedly.

"When Sasuke went with Orochimaru, it was because he gave him a curse mark. The mark gaveSasike possession of power to seek out Orochimaru, and so, the curse marks have only three levels, this is his first level barely, it's almost at its second level. This isn't good at all," said Shikamaru worriedly with fear.

"Oh no, what can we do," mumbled Shiyaku.

"Hope he calms down so we won't be next, that's all we can do," said Shikamaru seriously.

Sasuke tried to punch him but Meliac barely reached in time to block it cracking the bones in his arm, blood spilling from him as he screamed in agony. Sasuke then disappeared and Meliac looked around, no one there.

"He's not gone but he's so fast he's matched the velocity of time and speed itself," mumbled Meliac.

He then turned around and gasped as Sasuke grabbed his head smashing itinto the tree. Meliac fell onto the ground, blood streaming across the ground, dead. Sasuke then turned to Shikamaru and the others, they all gasped panicked, but Sasuke only sighed heavily and the marks reverted back in place, disappearing from his body, his eyes back to the Sharingan, but even then, he stopped using it, his regular eye color back to normal.

Sasuke walked over to Shikamaru sadly, and combed throughHinata's hair with his fingers frowning. "I'm sorry," he whispered at blame.

"She'll be fine Sasuke I'm sure, she just need some rest and some bandages and she'll be fine, really," said Shikamaru encouraging him.

"Maybe. But it's all my fault. I should have been there," said Sasuke angrily.

"No one could have saw that comming. Even you, I mean,as strong as your Sharingan is it couldn't stop that. You did the best that you could with the situation you were in," saidShikamaru trying to make him feel better. "There's no use beating yourself upover a situation you had no control over."

"No. I had control, even from the beginning. And Hinata--she knew I did too. She was counting on me, and I failed her. Miserably," he said disappointedly.

"Shikamaru what do we do now? We have the satellite," said Shiyaku picking up the satellite taking it to him.

He nodded to her. "Hang on to it for now. We're going back to camp. It's been a long night, andsome of us need some sleep. Sasuke don't worry, I'm telling you, its not your fault," said Shikamaru walking away from him. Sasuke frowned. He just wasn't so sure aboutit any more.

It was later in the night, Hinata was inside her tent resting, andshe had bandages all over her body. Shikamaru was asleep as Shiyaku did her rounds of checking the area. Two of the stallions surrounding the area on the lookout for anything strange to pop up, while the otherone laid asleep beside Hinata's tent. For they too, were worried about her.

Sasuke looked at her for a while frowning,and walked outside tothe tent, sitting in front of the crackling fire completely depressed sighing heavily out of frustration and worry. Shiyaku then appeared from the wind in front of him. Sasuke looked up at her, she only had a small bandage on her cheek and that was about it. Shiyaku frowned and sighed heavily walking over to him.

"Well Sasuke, I see you're in quite the fix," she said. He said nothing, he just turned his attention over to the fire. "Shikamaru was right, you can't worry over something that you had no control over."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "You are actually agreeing with Shikamaru to be able to stand up for Hinata? Why?"

Shiyaku rolled her eyes and sat next to him. Comfortly, she placed her arm around his shoulder looking into the fire with him.

"Well it's not about being against someone all the time. Sometimes you just gotta know that some things are just true in certain situations. And actually Sasuke, you're never going to be able to control the situation. And eventually placed in dangerous situations like these, all Hinata can do is eventually die," she said.

"Don't talk like that," he said pulling away from her standing up.

"It's true. I'm no fool. You love Hinata right? Right?" she said. Sasuke said nothing, he just turned her head away from her.

"Back at the shop. You told me that you wouldn't want me to be with you because you were so dangerous right? And you're right I see why now. But look at Hinata Sasuke, look at her!" she cried. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to hold himself from breaking down.

"It's not my fault," he said.

"It is, Sasuke. It is! You're not even up against Orochimaru yet, and I know he's stronger than Meliac for you guys to be on a mission like this? And she can't even handle the heat comming from the oven?How is she gonna handle going into the final battle with your village's most hated enemy?" Sasuke said nothing as he continued sulking. Shiyaku thenwrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his.

"It wasn't suppossed to be this way, this wasn't suppossed to happen," said Sasuke sadly, blaming himself.

"Its out of your control. And as long as Hinata, me, or any woman you love for that matter, is around you with Orochimaru being as dangerous as he is? This will always be the result, how could you so selfishly love her and still let this happen to her? How could you love her Sasuke, when she's going to be the only thing holding you back. Because you're trying to make sure she's safe? Then those are two lives in danger. And we both know, that that cannot help anyone," she said. Sasuke said nothing, closing his eyes taking in everything she said to heart. Comfortly, he placed his hand on hers as she softly began to hum a lullaby to him to help soothe his vexing spirit. Only the song she was humming was not mean to soothe his spirit, but make him feel worse off.

Inside the tent Hinata slowly woke up, hearing the soft lullaby enter her ears. She sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes, realizing the battle must have been over. But by looking at her injuries she was beat up pretty badly. When she got upand walked over to tent's entrance opening it so that she may see where the music was comming from. When she opened the tent, she gasped andquickly withdrew herself back into the tent to remain hidden, while she only cracked the tent entrance just enough for her eyes to behold the site that stoodbefore her. Shiyaku had her arms around his neck whilehumming to him in front of a warm fire, and Sasuke just sitting there, asleep in her arms. It made her stomach twist in knots, she gulped, holding her tongue. She couldn't believe it; her bangs covered her face as she frowned. Yes she could, all over the battle field he was worried about Shiyaku the whole time, so much so, her ownlife nearly ended if it had not been for Shikamaru. But how? How could he have developed feelings for her over such a short period of time? It just wasn't fair. She watched the site, tears streaming down her eyes (There's a song comming guys, sorry I had to do it, no it's no high school musical, though these first two songs are from there. But I tweaked it a bit to fit the situation and don't worry, they'll be other songs comming in from other stuff but this is what it is for now so yeah) as she closed her tent.

Shiyaku, still humming, looked over at the entrance smiling and continued in her song. Hinata cried silently as she pulled out a picture of her, Sasuke, and Deseir, looking at it sadly. "**_It's funny when you find yourself. Looking from the outside. I'm standing here when all I want, is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe, Miracles could happen? Cuz now I have to pretend that I don't really care_**," she begun singing as she walked out of her tent the back way andinto the woods.

"**_I thought you were my fairy tale, a dream when I'm a sleep and...a wish upon a star. That's comming true! But everybody else could tell, that I've confused my feelings with the trueth, when there was me and you. I swore I knew the melody, then you heard me singing _**(A bird jumps on her shoulder as she pets is lightly)**_. And when you smlied, encouraged me. I knew I could go on, but now you went and changed my words! Now my heart's so empty. I'm only left with memories, and once upon a time. _**(She pets the stallions guarding the campsite as they rub their head against her for consolement.) **_Now I know you're not a fairy tale, and dreams were meant for sleeping._**

**_"And those wishes on a star, really don't come true! Cuz now, even I can tell, that I confused my feelings with the trueth. Because I liked the view, if there was me and you. I can't believe that I could be so blind! It's like you were floating, I'm meant to be falling, just so you won't be mine!!!"_**

Hinata sneaks back in her tent in the back picking up a picture that was just of her and Sasuke with his arms around her. "**_Because I liked the view, I thought you felt it too. _**(she puts the picture down and opens her tent to still see Sasuke in that same position, Shiyaku's arms around him and he sleeping in her arms) **_When there was me, and you_**." More tears streamed from her eyes as she walked away crawling back to bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love" : Things between Hinata and Sasuke are not going so hot, andwhen Orochimaru sets a plan to kidnap Hinata. Will she be able to get herself together to see through the smokescreen? Hinata and Sasuke has a bit of duet, and it looks like they're saying good-bye, no Hinata don't go! It's a trap! Next time, on "My Endless Love" Chapter 13: "Gotta Go My Own Way."

* * *

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, did you guys ever notice when I'm having an idea boom that I tune you in two chapters ahead of time. Lol, well you'll like the next chapter which is 13, and chapter 14, so with a pre-pre view, chapter 14 is, "After All Is Said and Done" so hope you liked it, don't forget to review, tell a girl something. This is Torian, signing off. 


	13. Gotta Go My Own Way

Hey everyone, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter, now I've gotten reviews about the summary, worry not. It's to pull people in, but pay attention readers for all of you logged in, cuz there are clues, and not all of it is just an advertisement to pull readers in. Sorry the last chapter was so long though you guys, but I had to make it up for taking so long in updating you. It was to punish myself, really. But was it not worth it yeah? lol. Well for those of you who made it this far without skipping around, I'm Torian and I welcome you to chapter 13. I'm glad some of you like the High School Musical thing, but its really not a High School Musical redo over, tho I thought about doing it with my next SasukeXHinata story, I just use songs to best fit the situations, you guys saw last chapter when I had to tweak "When There Was Me and You " a little bit. So for those of you who like High School Musical I'm glad your enjoying the songs, and for those of you who don't, worry not because this is the last chapter you're baring with songs from that movie, lol. I'll probably have two or three more songs in here but that won't be for a while, trust and believe when I first started writing this story I wasn't planning on it to become a musical, so that's why. But without my ranting and my gloating of how much of a good job I'm doing, lol. I present to you for those of my fans who's been with me from the beginning whose still faithful to the story, what you've been waiting for, for chapters I have been talking to you about. Here is "My Endless Love" Chapter 13: "Gotta Go My Own Way"

* * *

Hinata arose from bed, her cheeks a bit swollen from crying. The birds flew over the skies as she stepped out of her tent looking around, it was empty except for Shikamaru who she seen tying his shoes preparing for the day. He turned over spotting her and smiled.

"Good morning Hinata. It's nice to see you with us, you gave us all quite the scare. We thought something had happened to you," said Shikamaru. Hinata looked at him blankly and looked up at the sky. "Hey. If you're looking for Sasuke, he and Shiyaku went out to go catch breakfast right before you woke up, they should be back back pretty soon."

"Oh," said Hinata bashfully nodding. Of course they were gone, together. What did she expect? That everything she saw last night was a nightmare of her conscious? No. It was all real.

"What's wrong," asked Shikamaru. Hinata froze, this was really not the time she wanted to talk about it. He walked over examining her cheek. "I thought that cream I put on you was going to take care of those bruises on your cheek but I see I was wrong."

"Oh right," said Hinata nervously scratching her head. "Um, it's fine Shikamaru really, I'm alive."

"Speaking of bruises, do you have any idea why all of those guys jumped you back there? It was like the satellite and all was just a smokescreen and really they were just after you instead," asked Shikamaru. Hinata thought about it for a moment, remembering what happened.

"Hmm, I don't know. It made me confused too. I had just met those guys at the same time everyone else did. It's like, when Meliac was in front of me he did it on purpose to find a reason he could attack me when I attacked back. To make it seem like I was jumped for injuring him badly. But that wasn't the case," said Hinata.

"No, it was an easy smokescreen to spot. Something tell me this isn't over. We'll discuss it further when Sasuke and Shiyaku get here. For now you can relax," said Shikamaru. Hinata sighed and nodded turning around walking over to one of the sleeping stallions. It was a good thing Shikamaru was still trying to learn her, or maybe he already knew, he just didn't want to address it with Sasuke and Shiyaku gone for such a short period of time. Then there that name went again. Sasuke. Just thinking about him made her see the image of him being asleep in Shiyaku's arms. Hinata frowned, feeling somewhat bitter as she pet the stallion, its' ears quickly went up.

Hinata sighed, knowing it meant that Sasuke and Shiyaku had obviously returned from gathering breakfast.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this. I wondered what was taking you so long," said Shikamaru. In Sasuke and Shiyaku's hands were breakfast carry-outs for all four of them.

"Compliments from Shiyaku," smiled Sasuke.

"I'll say, I was expecting something like a deer or rabbit or something I won't even lie. But this is so much better," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I told her the same thing," said Sasuke.

"I don't do rabbits and deer unless I'm on a journey, hunting is so barbaric," she said. "We're shinobi that's gonna eat in style!" said Shiyaku excitedly. Hinata remained silently and unseen to everyone by the sleeping stallion, she was so upset, and her bangs covered her expression as she continued to listen in on the conversation while petting the horse.

"At least its a way to live," said Shikamaru.

"You mean a way to show how manly you men can be? Spare me. You guys would use any excuse," said Shiyaku. They all laughed happily waking up the stallion. Hinata looked at it and it nudged its head to hers standing up. The stallion could tell she wanted to take a walk, Hinata took the hint nodding as they both arose and began walking off. Sasuke's sight quickly looked over as he stopped laughing to see Hinata. He smiled broadly.

"Hinata!" he called. She stopped in her tracks, but refused to turn around. Shiyaku looked over at her as well, smiling at herself proud, as though knowing the outcome. Shikamaru watched as well. "You got beaten up pretty badly back there, I was worried sick." Hinata said nothing, the words sounded empty to her after what she had seen last night.

"The healing on your wounds seem to be coming along alright, you almost look as good as new. Thank goodness you're alright," he continued. Hinata turned over, but she still did not reveal her face as still, they were being covered by her bangs. She said nothing and nodded, she and the horse beginning to walk off. "Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to eat? Shiyaku and I got breakfast for everyone, come on."

"Oh um--no, no--th-that's okay. Um--trust me, really. I--I'm not hungry," she replied sadly in her usual soft shy voice. Sasuke looked at her stunned, he was no fool. She was really upset; her spirit seemed completely broken.

"I can't believe that," said Sasuke, he frowned, he turned his head over also, his bangs now covering his face, he voice a bit shaky. "You need energy so you of all people need to eat something more than any of us. And besides, you were asleep since last night and it's past noon."

"No, really. I'm not hungry, you guys go on ahead without me. It'll be fine, if I get hungry then I'll catch me a rabbit or something on the way. I'm at least strong enough for that. It'll be fine, you won't even realize I'm gone, I won't be missed," Hinata said laughing nervously to stop her self from crying. There was a long pause, an awkward wind blew at that moment, Sasuke bawling up his fist turning his head further away from her.

"I'll miss you," mumbled Sasuke. Hinata gasped and said nothing. Then, she walked off. Shikamaru applaused walking over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job," said Shikamaru sarcastically. Not catching the sarcasm Sasuke quickly responded.

"That's not funny," he said.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant nice job in screwing things up," said Shikamaru. Shiyaku laughed.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it," said Shiyaku. Shikamaru shot her a look.

"As dangerous as this sounds, Shiyaku. You have another mission," said Shikamaru. Both Sasuke and Shiyaku looked at him confused. "Follow Hinata, she obviously doesn't want any company, but follow her enough to watch her back so that nothing happens to her."

"You're right, that does sound dangerous," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I went out to eat breakfast, not to get a platter of getting chewed out myself. No way I'm doing that," said Shiyaku.

"As long as I'm over this team leading it and you're in it, you follow any orders I give you," snapped Shikamaru. Shiyaku gasped insulted and pouted.

"Can't I just do it instead?" asked Sasuke.

"You're not serious I know right? No, you're with me. We need to talk, and you know what, while we're at it. Since I'm safe and we've found the satellite, you and I will keep it safe. But today we're all going to go out to find the base. Three hours, that's how long I give you two since I don't trust you, and that's how long I need. Got that?" said Shikamaru.

"Yes sir," Shiyaku mumbled resentfully. She nodded stepping back and disappeared off into the wind. "Come on you, let's get going." He walked off, Sasuke following behind him.

Orochimaru smiled, spinning his glass of red wine in his hands.

"Oh my you don't say," said Orochimaru petting his snake. In front of him stood a bowed Meliac. "My, it sure does seem that it got messy back there. Why--when I found you, Sasuke had definitely killed you. After all, had I found no other use for you, I would have not bought you back to life and would have left you for dead."

"Yes my lord, and I thank you that my services still can be used for your purposes and your purposes alone," said Meliac.

"The plan is so perfect, you'd almost think she did this kind of thing before. Is this a women's specialty or something, oh how I do wonder," said Orochimaru gulping down his last ounce of wine. He walked passed Meliac looking outside the window as the wind blew.

"My lord, Shiyaku has also wrote in her report that Hinata is ready," Meliac said.

"Ah, so she and Sasuke are at their breaking point. Excellent. Now it's my turn. Give it to me," said Orochimaru holding his hands out.

Meliac nodded and walked over to a wall pressing a button. Being revealed from darkness was a dove inside of a cage. On it's back, it had the label of the leaf village on it; it coward in fear as Meliac approached it. Picking up the cage he gave it to Orochimaru, whom lifted it up to get a better look at it, the bird flew in the cage in panic trying to break free but it was no use. Orochimaru's boconstrictor quickly wrapped around him piercing at the bird with hunger.

"Now, now my dear. Worry not, there's a village not too far from here that I will allow you to feast off of. This small snack is something that we're going to need," said Orochimaru petting the animal. It nodded in understanding and slithered away back to where Orochimaru's throne was. He then took out the bird firmly in his hand as the bird looked at him, shivering in fear. "You wish to be free correct? Then there's one other thing that you have to do for me."

Orochimaru pulled out a rolled up peace of parcel with a leaf village tag on it. Meliac walked over to Orochimaru bowing, presenting to him an old string.

"For you my lord," said Meliac. Orochimaru nodded taking the rope and began tying it to the bird's leg. Meliac took out a peace of hair that was purple-like, and a bloody peace of cloth. "Now you insignificant creature. Just as you prove your worth to leaf village, so will you now this day to lord Orochimaru. And because he is technically still a leaf ninja of the leaf village. You're gonna have to abide by his rules. Take this cloth and scent, get a good smell of it. This is the person you're delivering the message to, Hinata Hyuuga."

The bird sniffed the hair and the blood that it recognized must have been part of an outfit that was torn during battle.

"And this," continued Meliac pulling out a map pointing to a small dot on the map. "Is Orion Village, this is where she is. Find her." The bird became intimidated as Orochimaru kneeled down looking at the bird, his eyes becoming yellow and more snake-like, the bird shuddering more in fear.

"Now little bird, grasp onto your freedom and never take it for granted again," said Orochimaru. He stepped outside and threw the bird up into the air as it quickly flew off as though fire were on its heels.

Hinata continued walking with the stallion next to her, they continued through the woods until they came upon a river. She sadly looked at it, thinking about Sasuke before she left. **_"I'll miss you," _**she remember him saying. The words echoed inside her head, as she remained still, frustrated. Quickly, she looked up, a dove quickly dove into her, out of breath and in panic. The horse looked at the bird confused as it still panicked inside Hinata arms shaking.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? Calm down, calm down, it's okay. What's wrong, you look so panicked?" asked Hinata. The bird remained in her arms shaking and chirping alertly, Hinata looked at the bird suspiciously. "Somethings wrong." She then looked down at the bird's leg to see a rope which was tied around a small parcel, the leaf village label on it. Hinata picked up the rope and untied the message from the bird's leg. Immediately, the bird quickly flew off, heading in the exact direction where the leaf village was, quick and in a hurry.

Hinata opened the parcel and began reading it. The paper read:

_Hinata-Chan,_

_It is to my deepest apologies that I did not warn you, Shikamaru, and Sasuke about the fourth party. I had done my best to convince their leader that my team could handle the mission on their own. But he wouldn't listen to reason. I had hoped this letter would find you before then, but I guess not. It is great to hear the mission going so well from Shikamaru's last report to me. Unfortunately, this is not a greeting card. On another mission your knowledge and assistance is greatly needed. In the land of Dark Vines, I have sent Shino and the others to fulfill their mission. The mission is becoming a big failure and something had came up that was beyond my knowledge as well as that of their own. Hinata, I need your help, and only you will be able to handle things in the land of the Dark Vines. Once you arrive there, Shino and the others I'm sure will explain the mission to you, and you will see why your skills are greatly needed. Return to the leaf village at once to sign yourself out of the mission you're on now so that I may send you off to the land of Dark Vines. If you are coming then I will expect a response back still letting me know you're coming back. I believe it is of best interest since you are one of our best in the village that you should attend the mission that I am requesting of you. You are needed better there, so think about it, I will expect your response in two days, but whatever you decide please hurry. Shino is counting on you, make your decision quickly. It is your choice._

_Lady Tsuande_

Hinata closed her eyes thinking for a moment frowning, she remained calm trying not to panic. Was Shino okay? The one who was always there for her when she was young? Her encourager, her counselor, her friend, her brother? It was almost as though she was being called to leave. She slowly closed the parcel putting it in her pocket. She would have to seriously think about it, but the way things were now. She felt like she needed to leave, and the way Shiyaku, Sasuke, and Shikamaru reacted with each other during breakfast, it wasn't like she was much needed for the mission anyway.

The forest was empty, just she and the stallion. Her eyes went over, her face turning serious, her attitude a shift.

"Hiding isn't going to do you any good. What do you want Sasuke?" she said. Then, coming out of the trees popped out Shiyaku.

"Sorry, close. My name does start with an "S" though," smiled Shiyaku. Hinata sighed heavily, she was already annoyed.

_"Great, just who I didn't want to see,"_thought Hinata. "Why were you hiding? Were you spying on me?"

"Mission from Shikamaru to protect you. He said that we need to get going in finding the base while we were out here," she said.

"I see," said Hinata petting the stallion. She began walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Shiyaku.

"Looking for the base, what does it look like," replied Hinata.

"With that horse with you?" she questioned.

"This horse does better saving my life and keeping me comfort. It stays," said Hinata simply.

"Wanna go at it?" Shiyaku challenged. Hinata stopped and looked at her cocking her eyebrow up in confusion.

"What?" questioned Hinata surprised.

"You make it no secret that you have a problem with me pursuing Sasuke," said Shiyaku.

"And you make it no secret that you're desperate to get any man you can get you're hands on. But I'm not complaining am I? I guess it's something we both must get over, what's you're point," Hinata snapped darkly, yest she still seemed to contain her sweet shy voice, but it rose with authority even still.

"Yeah, and that's the attitude I mean. If you have a problem, no ones around. Sasuke nor Shikamaru can stop us. We'll fight to finally get this solved once and for all," said Shiyaku.

Hinata smiled and simply began walking away, she then stopped abruptly turning to her.

"It wouldn't be a fair battle, as tempting as beating the crap out of you sounds, I decline," she said simply.

"Don't you mean the battle wouldn't be fair for you?!" Shiyaku said insulted. Hinata did not answer and simply turned around.

"Even in my condition, you still aren't ready for me," she said walking off. Shiyaku, angrily charged towards her, fist in hand powered by chakara. Hinata sighed heavily and turned around, quickly, she made one quick hand sign with on hand putting up her finger Shiyaku's fist and Hinata's finger collided, electricity going into the air as she then punched Shiyaku in the face with her other arm. Shiyaku crashed into a tree, angrily she got up, Hinata looking at her annoyed and turned back around. "No I will not fight you. It would be a senseless battle. It would appear though, that Sasuke has already chosen you. I will not try to confuse the will of the path he has chosen already. It'll only cause disaster."

Hinata finally walked off, Shiyaku watching behind her in mere shock. _"She's strong. It's like nothing I've seen before. What pisses me off more is that she's right. I can't take her, not at this point," _thought Shiyaku.

It was the afternoon, Sasuke had his Sharingan active. Shikamaru and Sasuke had both reached the same designated area that he and Hinata had searched, but found that he too could see nothing.

"That's a disappointment, alright fine let's keep going," said Shikamaru. He began walking off, but Sasuke remained still, not moving at all. Hinata's face flashed in his mind. He frowned even more. "Come on, what are you gonna do, sit here and sulk all day. Let's go."

Sasuke nodded and followed. As they entered the woods heading towards the mountains Shikamaru sat down bringing out his water bottle as he threw the satellite to Sasuke to hold.

"Find something here?" asked Sasuke catching the satellite.

"Yeah, a break. Come on man, you look like you need one of your own, calm down," said Shikamaru. Sasuke said nothing and sat next to him sighing heavily. "You know dude, you need to be careful. Love triangles aren't exactly fun."

"What did you say??" Sasuke said startled blushing taking aback.

Shikamaru sighed. "_Don't tell me I gotta go through this shit with Sasuke too. Those two are perfect for each other. This is gonna be a drag,_" thought Shikamaru.

"I was gonna marry Ino, but after this mission I fell in love with Hinata and I don't know how to tell her. What do you think?" said Shikamaru aloud.

"What the hell?? I don't think so you can't pursue her! What about Ino? What about--" panicked Sasuke. He froze as Shikamaru began to laugh.

"You should see your face and how panicked and alarmed you look," said Shikamaru. Sasuke pouted angrily blushing and said nothing as he leaned back on the mountain. "It's pretty obvious that you have a thing for her, so why so embarrassed when it's being put out in the open."

"I don't have feelings for her. That's not going to be possible," mumbled Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at him confused, he knew he wasn't being in denial, but there was more to it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you forget who we're after here? Orochimaru. I'll never fall for anyone as long as they're going to continue to be put in danger," said Sasuke leaning his head on his knees.

Shikamaru laughed. "Are you forgetting who you're talking about here? You're talking about Hinata here. She's the prime leader of the Amene Black Ops, seriously. I would think she could handle herself. Naruto was her fiance', she's no weakling I can guarantee that much," said Shikamaru.

"She couldn't even handle herself when those ninja came out of nowhere to jump her like that, how is she supposed to handle herself when it comes down to Orochimaru!" said Sasuke.

Quickly, Shikamaru got up and punched him in the stomach, Sasuke coughing up spit onto the ground and looked up at him angrily, Shikamaru looking down on him insulted.

"Man, you make it so obvious that the other bitch has been whispering a whole load of bullshit into your ear. It's sickening," said Shikamaru coldy. "You think if Hinata couldn't see how dangerous things were she'd keep this up with you. She's crazy about you, can't you see you're hurting her? This mission and Orochimaru is no different from any other mission we have to go on. Every mission we go on, our lives are constantly endangered all the time, so what difference of you doing this to her is going to make when she has to do stuff like this constantly all the time?"

Sasuke said nothing, he just remained there thinking. "Sasuke, I understand your concern. I realize you don't want Orochimaru to take Hinata as your weakness,but in case you haven't noticed, when Hinata becomes serious. She's a whole nother person, and so is her powers also. This thing with Shiyaku, whatever is going on between you two--"

Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Shiyaku and I? There is no Shiyaku and I. I told her that already," said Sasuke innocently.

"You say that sure, but your actions prove Hinata and I a different story. Even the stallions are suspicious and their animals, do you know how pathetic that is??" chewed out Shikamaru.

Sasuke blushed scratching his nose. "Well it wasn't supposed to be--"

"Look, all I'm saying is this. If you want to be with Hinata, be with her. If you want to be with Shiyaku then choose her. But god man, you gotta choose somebody. This can't keep going on like this. Hinata's tired, and frankly I think she needs a break. You owe her that damn much," said Shikamaru.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Hell, why do you have to ask me for? You're in the situation, so it's whatever you gotta do I suppose. But tell me something, has Shiyaku been talking to you about Hinata at all?" he asked.

Sasuke said nothing, remembering he and Shiyaku by the fire last night. He turned his head away, feeling bad, his bangs covering his face, bawling up his fist.

"She did," he mumbled resentfully.

"You were set in a woman's trap just that easily. Look, take my advice and look at it this way. I know sometimes a man needs comfort. But when it comes down to your woman, your friend, or whoever, whatever you call each other. You can't let anyone you just met judge the situation for what you've known longer. It just won't work that way Sasuke," said Shikamaru.

"I know..." said Sasuke trailing off, he couldn't find anything else to say. Shikamaru sighed drinking down the water in his bottle.

"Then what exactly are you waiting for?" asked Shikamaru at peace.

"For it to be over. For everyone to be safe, for everyone..." said Sasuke. He couldn't continue.

"Until you're sure she feels the same way you do for her?" finished Shikamaru. Sasuke said nothing and turned his head from him. "Geese man are you that scared? If you really don't know, take a look at the situation for what it is. Just look at her actions, that says it all to the number one idiot in Japan. Hinata's shy, she may not say much but if you pay attention I think you'll find out for yourself. I can't blame her for being upset. She's probably tired of you shifting your feelings around, not knowing what you want. I've been in the situation before, and on the other side, it's not exactly a good feeling. You gotta know what you want. And that's the best man to man advise I can counsel you on. Just don't screw it up, I mean is it really worth it?"

Shikamaru stood up drinking the last gulp of his water bottle throwing it to the side and began walking forward. Sasuke watched him leave saying nothing, thinking.

**_Sasuke's flashback: "I can't apologize or work out what's bothering you if you never tell me. My Sharingan can't, so only you can," said Sasuke. Hinata frowned realizing how completely ignorant to the situation he was as she then got from his grasp and walked over to one of the stallions petting them, continuing to ignore him._**

**_Sasuke sighed heavily frustrated as the other stallions walked past him giving him a dirty look also. "What? I tried! She's being unreasonable, there's no getting to her!" The stallions raspberries, kicking dust up at him and walked over to her. Hinata watched smiling, chuckling silently to herself as the stallions made their way over to her with the wagon of other things attached. "No way she has the horses against me too? You've got to be kidding me."_**

**_Hinata smiled at him meaningfully. "Look, if you're not going to tell me I'll make it up to you." : Flashback over._**

Sasuke merely smiled thinking, he quickly ran back over to Shikamaru smiling.

"What raised your mood?" asked Shikamaru confused.

"I'll be right back, can I just meet you back at the camp site," asked Sasuke giving him back the satellite.

Shikamaru looked back at his watch taking it out of his pocket. "Yeah sure. We weren't really gonna start heading back there till about ten minutes from now anyway."

"Thanks," he said walking off.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke paused saying nothing, he smiled and looked up into the sky watching the birds fly past him.

"Nothing. It's personal--just a promise I meant to keep to someone that's all," he said simply. He walked off and Shikamaru smiled shaking his head.

"That dog. Both of them are terrible if you ask me," said Shikamaru walking off. "They make me thankful for my relationship a whole lot more. I should be more grateful."

Shikamaru continued walking around the mountain before ten minutes later he started heading back towards the campsite.

Tsuande was in her office. She sighed heavily looking outside and frowned.

"Lady Tsuande," came in a man.

"Yeah what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy," she said somewhat annoyed. She had been filling out paper work all day.

"We had just got the report from Shikamaru about their mission ma'am," he replied.

"And of that result?" she asked.

"The mission seems to be going alright ma'am. They have finished the first part, the satellite is in their possession. And Shikamaru is still safe," he said.

"Good, that's nice to hear. Good work, you are dismissed," she nodded.

"Oh, wait, there's one more thing Lady Tsuande. It bothered me and I thought you should know this as well."

"It bothered you? What bothered you, what on earth is wrong this time?"

"Well, in master Shikamaru's report. He stated that getting the satellite they ran into followers of Lord Orochimaru."

"What??"

"That's right ma'am. They fought and won it obviously, for they possess the satellite now but then--"

"Do you have the full report?"

"Yes ma'am we do."

"Bring it to me now, I wanna know more about this in detail. This is more important now."

"Yes ma'am!"

He quickly ran out of her office. Tsuande remained seated thinking, biting her her nails nervously.

"_Shit. It was another trap. He knew we were headed there all along. I gotta see how much he knows. In the meantime..." _thought Tsuande.

She looked down at the paper work before her and sighed heavily in frustration.

"What a bore, this was not in the job description," said Tsuande.

"Then come outside," came in a voice. Tsuande jumped startled and turned around to see that on her balcony, standing in the open window was Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya? what are you doing in here?" asked Tsuande.

"I can't come visit an old friend," joked Jiraiya smiling.

"Yeah right," said Tsuande skeptically.

"Awe come on Tsuande, at least one drink," he pleaded.

"Not with you I won't. Besides, I have much paper work to get through as you can see. You see that huge pile right there?" Tsuande pointed to three stacks of piles that look about five feet tall. "Those are things I still have to read, look over, sign, and or change."

"Damn, looks like you really got your work cut out for you this time," said Jiraiya examining the stacks.

"Ya think," said Tsuande sarcastically sitting down rubbing her head. "I'm so frustrated I don't know what to do."

"All the more reason why you should have a drink out with me. That oughta loosen ya up a bit!" he insisted. Tsuande pouted, crossing her arms and turned her head away.

"Hmph!"

"You gotta admit Tsuande, it's a beautiful day outside. I know you don't wanna stay cooped up in this place all day. What da say? Give this old goat one more try." Tsuande looked at him distrusting and sighed giving in.

"Fine. Fine, I'll go. But you're paying alright," she said getting up.

"Not a problem," he smiled.

"With all the debts you owe, you got balls for saying it isn't a problem," mumbled Tsunade.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" he whined.

Tsuande laughed as they walked onto the balcony disappearing into the air out of the area.

Shikamaru walked through the forest, his hand in one pocket and his mind troubled. He still thought about the previous battle they had been in. Why did Shiyaku stick her leg out purposely hitting the string, smiling? Why was Hinata the target? And more importantly why did she seem to be causing more issues between both Hinata and Sasuke? What was even more strange was the way they were jumped, the strange actions of the leader of Orion Village, and also the fact that they had no kind of information that there would even be a fourth traveler. And when he tried to fight it, the leader was completely against it, like she had to be there. Something fishy was going on and he didn't like it. Somehow, he smelled a trap. More alarmed and on his toes, he knew now definitely that he didn't trust anything about Shiyaku anymore. And he knew that if Hinata and Sasuke were her true targets, he'd be at best to make sure he stayed teamed up with her and no one else.

Shikamaru finally entered the barrier that Hinata had put around the campsite earlier. Walking through, sitting on the logs quietly were both Shiyaku and Hinata with the stallions surrounding them. Both were quiet, but both turned to look at Shikamaru and nodded to reverence his presence, and then turned back to looking at opposite sides of the forest. Shikamaru cocked up his eyebrows confused looking at both of them.

"Why so mute? What is this, the quiet game?" asked Shikamaru. Neither of the girls said anything. Hinata looked over at Shikamaru examining him, then she looked to the side of him and behind him confused, looking around.

"Where's Sasuke," asked Shiyaku. Hinata grunted silently to herself in response.

"Sasuke had to run an errand, he'll return here on his time when he's ready," replied Shikamaru.

"I see," mumbled Hinata.

"I've noticed you two were here very early," said Shikamaru.

"On the contrary. We've just not returned here right before you got here. Personally, I thought we were late," said Hinata.

"You two actually didn't kill each other?" Shikamaru said shocked.

"We had one small squabble," admitted Shiyaku.

"Yes, but it was done and over with before it began and the rest of the search mission for both the base and our comrades were done silently the rest of the time stream," said Hinata.

"And the report?" asked Shikamaru.

"Still nothing. But I did have a thought. You think it may be possible that the base could possibly be hidden behind one of those mountains," asked Hinata.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Sasuke and I went up there earlier. There's a lot of ground to cover, and plenty of it. We'll be heading back up there soon enough. This is bad, we have two days left and all we've managed to retrieve is this satellite and keeping me alive out of that whole laundry list Lady Tsuande gave us. She's not gonna be too happy," said Shikamaru.

"We'll make it," said Hinata. Her eyes then immediately shift to the middle of the campsite. "It's about time you got back here." Shikamaru and Shiyaku both looked in the middle of the campsite confused seeing nothing, then they both gasped, sensing it. Sasuke then appeared before them. He looked at all of them and waved confused.

"What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me like that for?" he asked.

Shikamaru and Shiyaku looked back at her astonished. "How'd you know he'd show up there. I didn't sense his chakara until about ten seconds after the fact," said Shikamaru.

"I guess I just," said Hinata. She closed her eyes avoiding eye contact with Sasuke blushing somewhat. "I guess I just knew."

Sasuke smiled and looked at Shikamaru. "So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Well since everyone had their break, we're going back out. Toward the mountainous area," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, that's a lot of ground to cover. So I'm assuming Hinata and Shiyaku hasn't had any luck ether," asked Sasuke.

"Right. So we're headed off again. Be back here six hours from now. Sasuke, I want you and Hinata to work together. Sharingan and Byakugan. Something has to come up with that combination. Shiyaku, you're with me. From here on forward," said Shikamaru.

"What?!" said Shiyaku angrily and in shock. The was the last thing she needed. Sasuke and Hinata looked at Shikamaru confused.

"Come on, we're wasting time already," he said disappearing from the are before Shiyaku had time to rebel. She grunted, cursing under her breath as she disappeared following close behind him.

"Wonder what all of that was about," mumbled Hinata and Sasuke in unison. They both jumped startled, looking at each other blushing, Hinata, remembering she was supposed to be mad at Sasuke quickly turned her head away.

Silence had fell between them. It was as though they were strangers. And although three days had passed, it seemed like forever since they had actually been alone with one another the way they were now. Hinata cleared her throat standing up placing her hair behind her ear.

"I guess we oughta get going too then I supposse," said Hinata nervously.

"Yeah, come on," said Sasuke walking the opposite direction. Hinata looked at him confused.

"Where are you going, the mountain region is the other way," said Hinata confused.

"I know. We'll be there shortly, but we are not going there at this present time. We have six hours remember," he said. Hinata looked at him dumbfounded and he smiled.

"Well come on, I'm not gonna wait for you," he said grabbing her hands dragging her off.

"Ah--um, okay," she said softly following him, even though he was already somewhat pressing her anyway. She looked down blushing noticing her hands wrapped in his. She turned her head away, there was no way she was going to excite herself. No way she would fall for it, only to be hurt again.

Tsuande and Jiraiya sat in a restaurant drinking, both of them wearing serious looks on their faces.

"That doesn't sound too good," said Jiraiya.

"That's what I said. I'm worried, what if this whole thing was a trap set by Orochimaru," said Tsuande.

"You have a good group of shinobi, I'm sure even if you planned on sending in reinforcements they can hold their own until then. So what do you think? Think there really is a base?" asked Jiraiya.

"Of course there is, that's something that isn't of trickery, that base has been traced back all the way up to my grandfather being the Hokage of this village, trust me, it's there," said Tsuande. "How are Heuri and the others doing?"

"Their parts are all done," nodded Jiraiya. "This mission succeeding is really what everyone's counting on. If not, it's going to be a failure for the whole plan. Hueri and the Kazekage of the Lava village are on their way back here already. They should be here within the hour at hand."

"I see," said Tsuande. "Orochimaru has really become the snake in the grass that's been rattling my cage for the last 29 years almost. His anniversary is coming up." She drunk another gulp of her drink solemnly with anger filled in her dejection.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He's done so much damage to everyone in this village," said Jiraiya thinking. "So what's lacking? Somehow, he always manages to get away, and he kills more people in the village every time he comes back here."

"He's just the slick bastard that keeps slipping through our fingers. Truthfully I counted on Naruto to take him out, I really can't say I know any other hope to rid that evil incarnate," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya drunk more of his gin, just as equally frustrated. "Sasuke is the only one who perhaps can at this point. He's the only one with the power, and the only one who can get close enough," said Jiraiya.

"As risky as it is, I can't help but agree. But the kid has issues past our comprehension when it comes down to Orochimaru. It is both our curse and advantage," said Tsuande looking out the window crossing her hands thinking.

"Lady Tsuande!" said a chastising voice.

"Uh-oh, here she comes," mumbled Tsuande under her breath panicking.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You're gonna get it."

Comming over to their table was a woman with short hair carrying a pig.

"Hey Shizune, how ya doin? Wanna join us for a little drink?" laughed Tsunade nervously shaking the vase bottle.

"Lady Tsuande! What are you doing here with master Jiraiya! You have tons of paper work to do!" chastised Shizune.

"Oh come on, can't a gal take a little break from the office? Doing all that stuff is so boring to me," Tsuande said scratching her ear putting the vase down.

"Lady Tsuande you know how important a lot of this stuff is. Besides, one of the men came back with the paper work from Shikamaru's report on the recent mission they're on now," she said handing her the paper work. Tsuande gasped looking at the paper work.

"I had completely forgot about that. Give me that!" she said quickly snatching it from her. Shizune looked at her shocked, a bit insulted and furrowed her eye brows crossing her arms. Quickly, Tsuande skimmed through it and her face became stressed once again.

"Is it as bad as it looks?" asked Jiraiya.

"Isn't it always fucking bad on our side? I'm not even reading through it yet, and skimming through it, it sounds like a lot of shit has been on," said Tsuande.

"So what, we're gonna wait till the others get here to discuss," asked Jiraiya.

"Of course, they have to know about this right away since they'll be here within the hour. Thank you Shizune," nodded Tsuande.

"There's more," said Shizune.

"What? What do you mean more? Don't tell me that, there can't be more," pleaded Tsuande.

"Well, as you recall, a few days back, one of our messenger birds have been missing from our inventory," said Shizune.

"Well yeah, after 24 hours when we couldn't find it we pronounced it dead, I remember. And?" said Tsuande.

"It's not dead," said Shizune. Tsuande and Jiraiya both looked at her with question. "It came back. It turns out, the bird has been intercepted by someone. And as panicked as it's been acting, and with the bruises on it's wing. I'd say it's been captured for quite a while before being let free." Tsuande quickly stood up with Jiraiya.

"Take me to it," she said. Shizune nodded and lead them out of the restaurant back to the Hokage shrine.

Hinata gasped, a broad smile had crossed her face. Sasuke stood behind her smiling as well, his hands in his pockets. They were in a cave, above the ceiling where stars, a crystal radiating from the stars on the ceiling creating auroras around the whole room. Rainbows flashing around them.

"Sasuke, how'd you find this place?" asked Hinata, her breath taken away.

"I asked a favor, and a nice guy and his family pointed me to this. Uh--um..." he cut himself off, blushing, turning his face from her. Hinata looked over at him confused.

"What? The guy and his family and what?" she asked confused. Sasuke's bang covered his face turning his head from her shyly as he then responded.

"He said it was a nice place to get your mind off things and that, this was where he proposed to his wife," he said. Hinata blushed as well, her face more flustered than Sasuke's.

"Oh. Well I--um...I guess that's it, we'd better start heading back now," she said hurriedly turning back around going towards the exit of the cave. Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm as she walked past him and pulled her back in front of him.

"Come on Hinata. At least let me do this, for you." Hinata frowned.

"Sasuke..." But quickly, he placed his fingers on his lips. And even with his finger against her lips, he felt a soft sensation coming from them that churned his stomach.

"I understand you're upset with me, and personally, you have every reason to be. I've made you upset with me this whole mission. But I still want to at least fill out on my promise. Remember?" he said. Hinata thought a moment and gasped blushing.

**_Hinata's flashback: Hinata smiled meaningfully at him. "Look, if you're not going to tell me then I'll make it up to you.": Flashback over._**

Hinata said nothing and stepped back from him, Sasuke looked at her confused for a moment, but still remained in his place.

"Sasuke, what is it that you really want?" asked Hinata softly.

"Just for us," said Sasuke. He pulled out a pistachio ice cream with licorice inside. "To be okay." Hinata smiled taking the ice cream. She gave him a teasing skeptical look but sighed excepting the offering.

"Sasuke you're..." she trailed off.

"I'm what?" he asked in panic.

"You're just...special. That's the only way how I can describe it," she said licking the ice cream walking off. Sasuke blushed. Ever since he was a child of the leaf village, he had always been called special. Yet for some reason when she said it, it made him feel embarrassed, yet almost proud, leaving so many questions for him. Was that her way of saying that he was special to her?

He quickly followed Hinata outside as she watched the waterfall. "This village is nice," she said.

"Yeah?" he said giving her a wily look. Hinata looked at Sasuke suspiciously and cocked her eyebrow.

"Try it and I'll kill you," she mumbled.

"I'll take the risk," smiled Sasuke challenging.

"Sasuke I'm not kidding, don't!" she pleaded. Quickly, Sasuke charged toward her grabbing her around her waist as both of them fell into the water fall hitting the water at the bottom. Both of them were soaked as they stood up in the water. Sasuke laughed happily.

"Sasuke!" screamed Hinata. "That was my favorite ice cream! Now I'm really mad!"

"Really?" he teased. Quickly he used one finger emitting chakara and pushed a whole wave of water at Hinata splashing her.

"Alright that's it!" Hinata challenged. She splashed water onto him also as they both used their chakara having a water fight. Both of them laughed joyfully.

Sasuke then dived into the water. Hinata looked around wondering where he was at, quickly, he grabbed her ankle from underwater, and before she had time to react, he pulled her down into the water and began tickling her. She laughed as both of them came up for air laughing. They began to look one another in the eyes, awkward smiles crossing their faces. Sasuke stretched his hands out to her, putting the hair in her face behind her ear, combing his fingers through it. Hinata blushed embarrassed and averted her eyes away from his. Never had she been this close to Sasuke on this level before, her face feeling hot from embarrassment, but the situation being as it was. She wasn't sure of her being hot just came from being embarrassed anymore.

From afar, a pair of glaring yellow eyes were watching them in the bushes of the shadows without Sasuke nor Hinata's notice. The eyes quickly disappeared in anger as both Hinata and Sasuke were now completely left alone. Hinata's face was now red, her breathing pace becomming more frequent.

"Um, perhaps we should get going," she said shyly.

"Hm?" Sasuke said confused. He had almost forgotten, he was trapped in his own little world, his world where only he and Hinata existed.

"The mission, remember?" she laughed.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot," said Sasuke, half panicked.

"So I'm sure," laughed Hinata sarcastically. Sasuke laughed stepping out of the water, he turned around holding his hand out. Hinata, distracted by how beautifully built his body was, through the wetness of his clothes, didn't catch it.

"Hinata," he called to get her attention. Hinata blushed snapping out of itand looked at him embarrassed by the certain thoughtsthat had crossed her mind.

"Oh sorry, thanks," she said taking his hand nodding.

Sasuke pulled her out and quickly averted his eyes elsewhere. Knowing that if he were to see how shaped her body was thanks to how wet her clothes were, the curse mark would have a mind of its own and react. And he couldn't chance hurting her, the mark at least anyways. He knew he and the mark were connected, and whatever he couldn't do, the mark would do for him. And if the mark reacted just as immanent to protect her on their last battle to retrieve the satellite, then he knew that if he were to see her body as it was now, their six hours would would not be spent filling out their mission, but their own special needs. He completely focused on part of the forest ahead of him so as to not look at her, even though his manly nature tempted him to. Hinata had completely gotten out; her hands encaged in his, as they began walking through the forest heading towards the mountain area.

"Sasuke," called Hinata bashfully. Sasuke looked down at her face and smiled,and though her hair was still wet, she still reminded him of a mermaid. She was incredibly beautiful to him. Hinata blushed red, beginning to play with her fingers as she looked away from him even more embarrassed. "Uh--um. Thank you. What you did back there. That was really nice." Sasuke smiled nodding.

"Think nothing of it. Really," he said positively. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Hinata tensed under his arms feeling part of his body around her.

"Uh, Sasuke..."

"Hm? Oh. I'm sorry Hinata I know this feels really kind of awkward, but I'm doing this to at least help block the cold weather so that you won't get sick. My arms will be away from you in a while, don't you worry," said Sasuke. Hinata blushed harder as they continued their way to the mountains.

Shiyaku and Shikamaru were both still searching the wall. "What exactly are we searching for?" asked Shiyaku.

"Anything at all, a cave, a secret entrance, something," said Shikamaru.

"This isn't going to work out. If anything we should be looking for it together, or split up, where one of us takes Hinata, and the other Sasuke. Without those two and their kekegenkai, it's pointless looking for something we can't see," said Shiyaku.

"You mean if you were with Sasuke and I was with Hinata," asked Shikamaru sarcastically.

"See, even better," she said, not catching Shikamaru's sarcasm.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, already annoyed by her. "Look just check over on that side and I take this side okay," he said.

"Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going," said Shiyaku walking to the other side annoyed. When she reached there, in front of her stood Orochimaru, his eyes glared, extremely pissed off mad.

"Lord Orochima--"

But before she could finish, quickly he charged his hands into her neck grabbing her lungs. Mass of blood trickled down his arms as he lifted her up into the air. Shiyaku crying in torture as Orochimaru squeezed her lungs, her eyes going to the back of her head.

"My, my, lord. What makes you unhappy, why? Why I don't understand," she struggled out in agony and plea.

"You lying bitch. Give me one good reason why I should let a worthless thing like you live!" he said throwing her into a mountain.

She remained seated there, holding her throat to stop the blood from flowing. But it only covered her hands as she coughed, trying to breathe and remain steady. Orochimaru then reached down deep inside of his mouth pulling out his long sword, the sword which was now covered in saliva along with his hands. He placed the sword before him and charged toward her. Shiyaku panicked closing her eyes, as the sword then instead hit the mountain wall. She opened her eyes; Orochimaru wasn't even a meter from her face, tensity becoming more thicker in the atmosphere. His eyes yellow and snake-like once again as he pulled his sword under her bleeding neck.

"Alright bitch talk," he mumbled angrily.

"I don't understand..."

"Tell my why you told me that Sasuke and Hinata were on their breaking point! I came all this way, excited to get this show going, and I find that not only are those two together but their more closer than ever now. Explain that shit to me Shiyaku, huh? Explain it now!" he said angrily.

"Close? My--my Lord are you sure? When we were all last together, Hinata--Hinata wasn't even on sp--speaking terms with Sasuke," breathed Shiyaku struggling to hold on to life.

"Bullshit!" he said stabbing the sword deeper into the mountain out of frustration. Shiyaku made a small scream of fear and plea.

"Pla--pla--please Lord Orochimaru. Give me a chance, give me a chance to fix it please, they'll be as far apart as apples and grapes Lord Orochimaru. I--I swear it! I'll take care of it, I--I didn't know they'd patch up so fast, really!" she panicked.

"Chances, chances, pleas and pleas. I'm so tired of hearing the same shit and not getting enough fucking progress! Cause trust and believe, if you can't do the job I'll find another person who can. You are that irreplaceable."

"Please my lord, please. I can, I can I promise I can!"

"Fine!" Orochimaru said pulling the sword out of the mountain."You have three days before this mission is over. This day is already gone so really it's two. I give you all day tomorrow, plus the dusk of noon of the next day to have this done. If not, then I can promise you this Shiyaku. You're ass is grass the next time I see you. And you think that this is torture? You think that you're pleaing for your life now? This? This is nothing, I can make it so much more worse for you than what it is now."

Shiyaku began to hiccup as some of the last streams of blood began pouring from her neck. Orochimaru closed his eyes annoyed and took out a red ruby. A radiating light flashed around it and struck Shiyaku, closing the hole in her neck, and renewing the amount of blood back in her body, renewing it's flow. He took out the same exact outfit she had on for her to change into, to erase the blood and suspicion from Shikamaru about the mass amount of blood he would see on her clothes.

"Get yourself cleaned up. And remember Shiyaku," said Orochimaruwalking to a panic-stricken shinobi. He turned to her whispering into her ear with threat. "Don't screw up. And as a word of advise, make sure when you break them up, that they can't come together to reconcile. Ever! I want Hinata gone and out of the way, and I WANT SASUKE!"

He then disappeared off, leaving Shiyaku stammered for words. Quickly she cleaned up the blood from her body and changed, catching up with Shikamaru on the other side. She completely changed her fear expression for the sake of not destroying the mission. Otherwise her life would be in danger.

"Hey what took ya so long?" asked Shikamaru.

"I thought I caught something but it was nothing," said Shiyaku in her regular voice. She was impressed she could even play it off so well after all that she had been through a short while ago.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Trust me, I assure you that it is not worth checking out. I did so already. Let's continue," said Shiyaku.

Shikamaru looked at her suspiciously, he still did not trust her but dismissed it as they continued on.

Tsuande watched in terror behind the window with Shizune and Jiraiya as the bird kept crashing into the cage trying to break out, the bandages still on the bird.

"The poor thing," mumbled Shizune sadly.

"He looks like he's been traumatized," said Jiraiya.

Tsuande walked past them and into the room. "Lady Tsuande! Come back, what are you planning on doing, you're not a vet you know!" said Shizune. Tsuande opened the cage as the bird quickly popped out flying out of control chirping in alarm, as though crying for help. The bird went towards Tsunade at top speed, and quickly she ducked. When the bird quickly went back towards her Jiraiya and Shizune gasped.

"Lady Tsuande!" cried Shizune holding the pig.

Tsuande smiled and quickly caught the bird by its beak with her two index fingers. The bird shivered as it began to slowly calm down, shivering under her arms in fear, looking around in alarm.

"There, there, there. Calm down. You're back in the village, you're alright now," said Tsunade calmly petting its' head. Shizune stood there baffled at what just happened, she awed the whole situation.

"Amazing. Nice going Tsuande," said Jiraiya. The bird quickly sat up and began chirping like crazy. Tsuande covered her ears looking down at the bird as it looked desperately at her. She frowned, she knew the bird was trying to tell her something.

"Show me," commanded Tsuande. She lifted the bird into the air as the bird flew out the room, Tsuande following behind it. "Come on! We gotta follow that bird, now!"

Jiraiya and Shizune nodded and ran right behind her. The bird flew right into her office, Tsuande gasped as the bird flew to the picture of Hinata and Naruto.

"What the--" Jiraiya said confused.

"What's he trying to say?" asked Shizune.

"I don't know, but he's really alarmed," said Tsuande.

They gasped as the bird desperately used its' beak to cut the picture in half to pull out the picture of Hinata by herself.The bird flew over to Tsuande giving her the picture and began chirping more frequently with panic as it flew around to pick up a book flipping the page. Tsuande looked confused holding the torn picture of Hinata, and she and the others walked over to the book and gasped. The picture was of Orochimaru. The bird chirped louder and more frequently and in panic picking up the picture of Sasuke that was on the other side of the room. Tsuande looked at the three clues and gasped.

"SHIT HE'S AFTER HINATA!!" she panicked. The bird nodded chirping more frequently. Tsuande quickly ran off, the others following her. "We gotta grab her, now!"

"Are you sure he's after Hinata, I mean, what's the point?" said Jiraiya quickly.

"There's plenty point to it!" said Shizune. "Everyone in the village has been gossiping about those two. He knows that Sasuke would only stay for Hinata, what else what he do to force Sasuke to return to him by getting rid of her so that he'll return to him if he has nothing in the village to go back to."

"That's exactly right. Hinata is the key to moving Sasuke in what ever direction that he wants," said Tsuande. She pulled out a scroll, as her arm glowed with the same markings. "Summon!"

Coming from the ground was a large blue and white slug. "What can I do to serve you my lady," said the slug.

"Quickly, we don't have time. We have to go to Orion Village, there are lives at stake!" said Tsuande.

"Wait Tsuande, Lady Hueri and Master--" said Shizune.

"Look Shizune, if we run into them, then they're just going with us for the ride. If not, then tell them we'll be back and everything that you know, we don't have time for this, it can't wait," said Tsuande jumping on the slug, Jiraiya joining her. Shizune nodded in understanding as Tsuande, upon the slug, went off in swiftness.

_"Please don't let me be too late, I don't want any more blood on my hands. Not ever since--" _thought Tsuande. She flinched as she thought of Naruto and his body. She shook the feeling off. "_No, not again. Not this time. Damn you Orochimaru!"_

Sasuke had his Sharingan active as well as Hinata having her Byakugaan active.

"Find it yet?" asked Sasuke.

"No. I'm picking up some metal energy though. There's definitely something here," said Hinata.

"Yeah, I sense it also. Ether this is it, or we're definitely close," said Sasuke. Hinata then noticed a strange channel through a certain part of the mountain. As she approached, a rock crumpled. Hinata quickly looked over as Sasuke tripped beginning to fall off the cliff.

"Sasuke!" she cried. She quickly slid across the dirt and grabbed his hand. She looked down at him, struggling to keep him up. "Hang on."

"Thanks for the advise but how much more hanging can I seriously do from here, really," struggled Sasuke. Hinata chuckled a little as she began pulling him up, until he was safe on the ground.

"Hey thanks," said Sasuke rubbing his head embarrassingly.

"Not a problem. That was too close for comfort. Are you alright?" she asked, both of them sitting on the ground. Sasuke merely smiled, and she knew it was a yes. He looked over to see the sunset come over the horizon.

"From the mountain side, this looks kinda nice," said Sasuke.

"Sunsets were always pretty to me. They say if you watch a sunset dawn in the morning and a sun set in the evening for eight days your biggest desires come true. But that's just a legend," said Hinata.

"Have you ever tried it?" asked Sasuke.

"I tried it," said Hinata.

"And?"

"Well I didn't make it because I overslept or missed three out of the eight days. Doing that is kinda hard and tricky. And you especially gotta be careful cause that means you need to know your position at all times. North, south, all that good geography stuff."

"You mean the one subject I failed?" Both Sasuke and Hinata began to laugh as they stood up, Sasuke looked back at the sun setting and mumbled. "Eight days and your wish comes true huh?" He looked back at Hinata who was dusting herself off.

That's when he realized. Sunset? What time was it? Hinata was about to continue her curiosity before--

"Hinata, we should probably head back," he said quickly and alarmed.

"Six hours up already? Can't I at least check this one thing out? I think I'm really on to something," said Hinata.

"If that's the case then it'd be best that all of us are here. We need to report in," asserted Sasuke.

"I suppose you're right. Alright. Here I come," said Hinata following behind him.

Night had befallen the village. Shikamaru sat in front of the fire along with Shiyaku whom was on the other side of the camp fire. Walking into the campsite were both Hinata and Sasuke laughing with one another. Shiyaku then grew bitter. Orochimaru was right, they were closer. Shikamaru smiled to finally see some peace between them.

"Well, it's finally good to see you two back on good terms again. But in the mean time while doing so, you guys are still late," said Shikamaru.

"Sorry, lost track of time," said Sasuke scratching his head.

"So if that's the case do you two have anything to report back to us," asked Shikamaru.

"Actually we do, the base is in the mountains," said Hinata.

"What?" said Shikamaru shocked.

"It's definitely in the mountains, as far as where? We're close. The entrance is still a mystery, but the base is extremely vast," said Sasuke.

"Finally, some good news for once. Now I can sleep with less stress tonight," said Shikamaru sighing in relief.

"Yes, I believe I may have found something but Sasuke and I decided that if we were gonna go on with it, that you guys need to be with us as well," said Hinata.

"Good, good. We'll head off there first thing in the morning then. Good job guys, you pulled through right on the wire this mission nearly met its deadline. So it appears that Lady Tsuande was partially right. With you two together things really do get done," smiled Shikamaru proud teasing them. Hinata and Sasuke both blushed scratching their heads embarrassed, avoiding eye contact with one another. "I must admit, I'm impressed. You make a great team."

Shikamaru stretched and yawned heading towards his tent.

"Well, it's lights out for everyone. And that's an order. We've gotta get up pretty early. To not only find it, but prepare it also. Don't stay up too late. Otherwise, you might regret it later on."

He dipped in his tent, and Shiyaku said nothing going into hers as well, completely infuriated.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" smiled Hinata.

"You're payin," said Sasuke.

"You destroyed mine remember!" said Hinata playfully shocked.

"Fine, fine," laughed Sasuke. "Spoiled." He mumbled as they began walking off. Hinata laughed.

"What was that now?" she warned.

"Nothing, mother," said Sasuke sarcastically rolling his eyes playfully.

"Good boy, that's what I thought," laughed Hinata. Sasuke chuckled also as they continued they night stroll towards the village.

When they had returned from getting ice cream they sat silently together looking at the auroras going across the sky. Hinata smiled but then frowned. The note coming complacently in her mind that she had received from Tsuande over ten hours ago.

**_Hinata's flashback of the note:...if you wish to come back then send a response back...you have two days...your skills are greatly needed...Shino is counting on you...the mission is not going so well...make your decision quickly...:Flashback over._**

Hinata frowned. She could not eat ice cream, when right at this very moment, Shino and the rest of her comrades are struggling in a mission she is greatly needed for in the land of the Dark Vines. Sasuke looked over at her and frowned.

"Hinata what's bothering you?" he asked. She said nothing and just shook her head. Why was it that back when she first received the letter it seemed so much easier for her to just to leave then, when now, it seemed so hard? Which made her feel extra bad.

Far off in the distance stood Shiyaku spying on them, waiting for her move.

"Oh Sasuke it's just..." she said putting her head on her knees curled up.

Sasuke looked at her concerned. "Lady Tsuande has sent me a letter requesting that I withdraw from the mission," she said.

"Why?" asked Sasuke alarmed.

Hinata frowned. "Shino. Shino and his team are in the land of the Dark Vines, and they're not doing too well." She took out the parcel and uncoiled it showing it to Sasuke. He read it and frowned.

_"So she did get the note," _thought Shiyaku smiling.

"This is a torn decision," said Sasuke. "So what is it that you wanna do?"

"Oh Sasuke, I wanna go. Really I do. Shino's been there for me like no other. He's like an older brother that I've never had. But at the same time, if it's dealing with Orochimaru and a war against the other nations then that means that this is more important," said Hinata torned, nearly in tears.

"I don't think so," he said putting his arms around her comfortingly. "If it was any least important than that, she'd never ask you to go, not during an Orochimaru mission, and especially when it's a mission that has us so close to war. They must be assisting with the war or with Orochimaru also, somehow."

"So what now..." mumbled Hinata worried. Sasuke leaned his head on hers and thought a moment, then he shrugeed.

"Well, after tomorrow once we finish this mission you can go there, and I'll be there with you," smiled Sasuke.

"What? You really mean it?" asked Hinata.

"Of course. I'll never leave you alone. If anything else whenever you think you're alone. Just take a closer look around. I'm always there. I'll be there for you as long as you want me to be," said Sasuke. Hinata smiled as she dived into his arms, he embracing her passionately. Shiyaku flinched.

_"Oh no the hell ya'll don't. Time to break up this little shing ding. Today!" _thought Shiyaku furiously. Quickly, she did some hand signs and touched the ground.

"Earth style: Ground wave jutsu!" she whispered in hostility. The ground then quickly moved in huge waves going towards both Hinata and Sasuke as she then disappeared. Hinata and Sasuke both looked up and quickly jumped out of the way, the wave separating the both of them on two different sides of the area; they were separated by a huge ground wall between them.

"What the heck was that!" said Hinata as she stood up touching the wall, but still looking around alarmed, wondering if it was an enemy attack.

"I don't know. But it looks like I'll have to go around. I'll catch you back at the campsite alright," said Sasuke.

"Alright, I'll wait for you there then," said Hinata.

Sasuke began to walk around, and while venturing, waiting by a tree in front of him stood Shiyaku, her arms crossed, leaned against the tree. Sasuke cocked up his eyebrow surprised.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now? I coulda sworn I saw you go to your tent before Hinata and I went to the ice cream shop," said Sasuke.

"You did. And you're point?" Shiyaku replied.

"Wait. Were you the one who did that earth jutsu earlier?!" Sasuke said alarmed.

"I am," she replied simply. Sasuke then untensed and merely looked at her.

"You sure are blunt about it with no problems. What are you, crazy?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I did it for the benefit of you both."

"Don't tell me you're still on that protecting her from that Orochimaru crap again are you?"

"I said that she wouldn't be able to handle Orochimaru. Not that she can't fight. The girl can kick ass." Sasuke laughed crossing his arms.

"So I'm guessing the "squabble" you two mentioned earlier, she won it huh?" Shiyaku responded bysaying nothing, turning her face away. "Yeah I wasn't that far from you guys, I heard that much."

"Listen to me Sasuke. Love can be blind, Orochimaru will only try to attack you where you're weak, just to bring you down so that you can crawl back to him." Sasuke walked past her not listening. "Do you hear what I'm saying Sasuke? Where are you going?"

"You're perceptions of the enemy are only an opinion. But I'm not gonna have a rookie who just met this team, who just learn about Orochimaru and the situation, who just not learned about anything, try to tell me what I need to know. About something I've learned and known about since I was twelve, it's not gonna happen."

Shiyaku said nothing, it was a nice come back, she had to think of something quick.

"I'm not speaking on what I know, I'm speaking on a fact," she said.

"I've watched her battle Orochimaru once before, she was fine," he said.

"One way or another, and think about it. Think about **being **Orochimaru, for once." Sasuke flinched as the last words of that sentence came out of her mouth. "If he wants you, he'll find a way to get you. By whatever means possible. At this rate the end of it will be that both of you will die, and be with each other in the after life. It's a risk but don't make foolish risks. You're talking about a whole village. Now think about that. If nothing else, think about Hinata." Shiyaku picked up her things and walked off to the village leaving Sasuke to think on his own.

And as much as it hurt, and listening to Shikamaru's advice. When it was all said and done, she was right. He had also remembered Kakashi telling him something a bit more similar in another style, but he could not recall it. For now, he would dismiss it. No. If he had to go up against Orochimaru, he would do it alone. Without anything holding him back, without anyone being constantly attacked or hospitalized. He frowned, his heart tearing. He had to protect Hinata. And the only way he could do that, was to sever the bond that he had worked so hard to build between them.

"And hopefully when it's all over... she'll understand. I did what I had to do because I cared," said Sasuke sadly. He continued his walk back.

Hinata sat by the camp fire as Sasuke appeared from the forest, finally returning.

"Sasuke!" she greeted smiling. But he walked straight passed her without giving her any reverence. She paused shocked, then turned around and looked at him confused. "Um, okay. Well..."

Sasuke looked over at her, Hinata scratched her head. "Um, I'm gonna go to bed so goodnight okay?" Sasuke said nothing and turned his back to her going into his tent, Hinata standing there completely bewildered.

"Sasuke? What did I do wrong this time?" asked Hinata confused. She thought a moment shaking her head not catching anything, and went back into her tent. Shiyaku stood from a distance smiling.

"Perfect. He'll hurt her to try to help her, and all she'll do is pull away. This will work out well, and after tomorrow. I can assure you you'll have her that second day," said Shiyaku. Appearing next to her was Orochimaru.

"For your saftey, you'd better hope it better," he said.

"Don't worry my lord, you will get all that you crave. The girl and Sasuke." Orochimaru said nothing. Dismissing her, he disappeared as Shiyaku chuckled to herself. "I can't wait till tomorrow morning."

It was morning now, Hinata had been deeply troubled. All morning for the past hour, Sasuke had been ignoring her and pushing her out of his way. He wasn't talking to her, and when he did have to talk to her, he always sounded so cold, and he would never look at her with direct eye contact. She just did not understand.

They were all at the mountains now. Shiyaku, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"This is the place," said Hinata as they all landed here.

"Apparently," said Sasuke. Hinata looked at him angrily. Was that comment even necessary? Shikamaru looked just as confused as Hinata. What the heck was up with him?

"Anyways, I'll check out the part that I tried to find," said Hinata activating her Byakugaan.

"Are you sure you even remember? The whole thing looks pretty much the same, we searched it all day," Sasuke commented rudely.

"I assure you my memory is fine, this was the spot. Just be careful not to trip on the rocks, their weak, isn't that right Sasuke," said Hinata crossed.

"Uh, did I miss something?" said Shikamaru under his breath. He looked suspiciously over at Shiyaku. "What did you do?"

"I went to bed," replied Shiyaku shrugging innocently as she walked past him smiling. But Shikamaru highly doubted it, and began watching her closely.

Hinata walked over to the spot and gasped.

"Is that swirling chakara?" asked Sasuke.

"What do you see?" asked Shikamaru curiously since he himself could not see through the mountain.

"It's here, stand back," said Hinata bawling her hand into a fist.

"It's not the entrance," said Sasuke. "Let's go elsewhere."

"It is the entrance, let me tear it down."

"If you do that you'll get us all killed, it's a large power supply that's it."

"Then where's the entrance!"

"Not here obviously, or is your Byakugan less efficient to see that!" Hinata gasped. She was deeply insulted. The Byakugan was her family's heritage, as much as he and the Sharingan, how dare he disrespect that.

"Would you two stop arguing? Please? For once, you've been going at it all morning. What's up with you two this time?!" said Shikamaru fed up.

"Hell if I know, he's been like this since last night!" said Hinata. But before Sasuke could retort Shikamaru quickly cut him off.

"You know what? Fuck both your mood swings okay. Both of you have a blind spot in you're abilities, you two need to work together so we know exactly what we're looking at by you two cooperating with one another, get it together," said Shikamaru.

"I'm trying if Hinata'd actually listen to me for once," said Sasuke.

"It's here and I'm gonna prove it!" said Hinata on fire.Forming in her hand was a yellow ball spinning, a small orb in the middle. Sasuke and Shikamaru gasped.

"Is that...?" Sasuke said in awe.

"Yes, it's the Rasingan, but it's in my form only," said Hinata.

"Don't be a fool!" warned Sasuke.

"We'll see," said Hinata. She slammed the attack into the mountain as large rocks began tumbling down mountain.

"Shit! Everybody get out of here," warned Sasuke as everyone but Hinata ran off still pressing the attack against the section of the mountain.

Sasuke gasped to see a large boulder heading towards her and quickly ran off grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" said Hinata frustrated.

"Shut up and let me save you," he said jumping out of the way, the boulder landing in the spot three seconds after they leaped away from it. Hinata gasped shocked. "Yeah, see that? That could have been your ass."

Shikamaru, Shiyaku, and Sasuke and Hinata, landed far away watching the rocks crumbled down the mountain. When the smoke disappeared, everyone gasped, the only thing that was there was hard black metal. So the base was there!

"Well, good news is, we know the base is definitely there," said Shikamaru.

"But still, no entrance," pipped up Shiyaku smoothly. Shikamaru gave her a crossed look and she smiled innocently shrugging.

"Just I like I said there would be. And you almost got yourself killed over something I warned you about, nice job," he said dropping her on the ground.

"Hey you don't have to be so rough!" said Hinata getting off the ground.

"You should have listened to me!"

"Well maybe I would have if you would stop having this attitude, picking fights with me, and acting like a real big jackass!"

"I am not!"

"Hell if you aren't!"

"What the fuck! Now both of you shut the hell up!" snapped Shikamaru angrily. Everyone was driving him crazy, he couldn't take it anymore. The drama and all. "I mean damn, I thought I bought shinobi with me, not little kids on a field trip. I've seen toddlers act like they have better manners than you two do. That's a damn shame, enough is enough. Sasuke was right, Hinata was wrong, she's sorry, let's go on with life and find the damn entrance door already. It's not that hard of a concept here."

Hinata and Sasuke glared at one another, electricity flowing. Shikamaru sighed, the way they looked, it was almost as though for that moment you saw the rivalry between she and Sasuke as you did with Sasuke and Naruto when they got into it.

"Come on, lets go back up. Carefully okay, there are probably things not stable there now," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah thanks Hinata," mumbled Shiyaku.

"Exactly, someone who agrees with me," said Sasuke.

"Of course she would," mumbled Hinata with envy.

It was the mid afternoon now, they still had yet to find the entrance, the rest of the mission was met with silence. Hinata and Sasuke said nothing to one another, they didn't even look in each others way.

"Aha!" said Shikamaru. They all stopped and gasped, there, stood a large metal door.

"This wasn't here before," said Shiyaku.

"No, but I think after Hinata traumatized the mountain it moved the rocks covering the entrance. Good job," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, "Good job" to me," said Hinata putting a hint out there to Sasuke. Sasuke raspberried.

"Ha, beginner's fluke. You didn't know it was gonna happen so as far as I'm concerned you get credit for nothing," he said walking past her bumping out of the way.

Hinata gasped, flaring on fire in anger and frustration. She had no clue he was such a jerk! Then she began to think. Was she really regretting not taking the mission Tsuande offered? Well, it still stood. She could just leave and help out with Shino's mission to hope that Sasuke chilled out, but no matter how long she would be gone, with his mood swings she wondered if his mood would even change by then.

_"Fighting Orochimaru is better than this," _thought Hinata sighing frustrated. Shikamaru stood in front of the door and took out a large scroll.

"What's that?" asked Hinata.

"It's the scroll to open this door. It's an ancient piece, and it's gonna take all day. Which is why I got you guys up as early as possible. The process and all is a real longevity thing," said Shikamaru.

"Yes, we are all going to have to paint it. So we're lucky you do have have four people, huh," said Shiyaku.

"As far as I'm concerned there's three," mumbled Hinata. Shikamaru caught the comment and looked at her confused.

_"What's that suppossed to mean? Only three?" _thought Shikamaru.

It was a long while that they were painting on the door as Shikamaru watched Sasuke suspiciously, in yet still confused. Both he and Hinata were painting the symbols on completely opposite sides. He looked at Hinata who was both sad and pissed off angry. But then he looked back at Sasuke, his face filled with misery yet regret. He knew something was up with him, and judging from Hinata's face, she had no idea what was going on ether. And neither did he. He looked over at Shiyaku who was humming in a good mood, he watched her untrustingly and continued painting silently.

The slug was still going as fast as it could as Tsuande was reading the report.

"Think we'll make it in time?" asked Jiraiya.

"Damn it we'd better or we're screwed. We have to. Listen to this. 'During the battle against Meliac it almost as seemed as though he was trying to distract us from his true objective. Hinata. He claimed Orochimaru's name, but if it was for Orochimaru, why has he not attacked Sasuke, or even mentioned to Sasuke about coming back with them to Orochimaru? Unless, there was another goal. Hinata was jumped by six ninja and after injuring Orion's village best shinobi, Shiyaku,Meliac went straight toward Hinata. Hinata was not killed, but she was still pretty badly bruised. But Sasuke's curse mark reacted and he nearly went to his second form of his curse mark he was so angry. As a result,he killed Meliac unmercifully. When Sasuke finished him off he turned to us, and we all feared for our lives. But as though he had some control of the curse mark, or he calmed down, the curse mark had settled itself and he went back to normal once he knew that Hinata was safe. I do not trust Shiyaku though, upon entering the forest, the trees were wrapped with string traps. And I saw with my own eyes, her purposely stretching her foot to activate the trap smiling. I have yet to confront her, but I do not trust her. And she seems to be causing more issues among Hinata and Sasuke than when Naruto died...' can you believe that?" said Tsuande.

"That's crazy. It points to everything the bird said, and exactly what we've guessed. It's simple," said Jiraiya.

Shiyaku is working for Orochimaru and working with Meliac. It was all a trap, it was all an act. And she's trying to break up Sasuke and Hinata so that he can turn to Orochimaru or get her killed or even both depending on how they strategies," said Tsuande.

"But its still bad ether way," said Jiraiya.

"Of course it's still bad. Orochimaru is playing them like puppets right now," said Tsuande.

"Shouldn't we send a bird to warn them with a message?" asked Jiraiya.

"No way, we're entering Orochimaru's territory. No doubt he'd capture the bird, and know doubt he knows that we know what he's planning. He'll intercept it. And among that, all of the birds are back at the village, and even from here they'll never be able to make it in time. We'll go past the messenger bird ourselves. No, we'll have to do it this way. I don't like it any more than you do but that's what has to be done," said Jiraiya.

"Do we ever get a break," came in a voice. Tsuande and Jiraiya turned around along with the slug. Coming up on them was a large red pheonix. On it, were Heuri and the Kazekage of the lava village.

"It's nice to see you caught up," said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, Shizune told us the whole thing," said the Kazekage of the lava village.

"Yeah, and plus his Phoenix's ears are like tuning into the radio, we heard you two's whole conversation," said Heuri.

"We have to hurry," said Jiraiya.

The slug and the Phoenix both continued on as night began to fall around the area. "So what are you guys doing here. I guess you didn't wanna miss the party huh?" said Jiraiya.

"Well I figure if we do run into Orochimaru, it's about time he saw all of us to see what kind of team he's up against," said the Kazekage.

"Besides that, Hinata's Deseir's godmother, I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to her. There's gotta be something I can do," said Heuri.

Tsuande nodded. "Yes, there's plenty everyone could do. Let's just hope that whatever we "can" do isn't gonna be too late when we get there." They all nodded in agreement as the Phoenix and the slug increased in their speed going faster.

Shiyaku, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata all stood in a half circle, marks on their face.

"You guys remember what to do right? The signals and everything?" checked Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded, tension of nervousness filling the air.

"Remember, we gotta get this right the first time or we're screwed. And this is because it'll figure we're an enemy trying to break in and traps are probably gonna shoot at us on the spot ending our very lives.So remember, perfect synchronization, and everyone needs to be on beat got it?" said Shikamaru.

"Right!" nodded everyone standing ready with their hands together and their index fingers up, shaped into a gun. They spread their legs a bit to stand their ground.

"Oka Tana, Naoimi Tsuantari..." chanted Shikamaru. The others closed their eyes mumbling the same thing as they began moving their hands in perfect symbols without flaw. As they began, the beat began to increase, and the ground began to shake. Ignoring it, a large star from under them appeared, glowing light green. It spun around them as they continued doing their hand signs chanting the next verse.

"Shiki va tori megrume oshita dukr alisr thza," they all chanted in unison. The beat became harder as stars began to form around their faces, their chakara all forming into one. In the middle of them was where their chakara gathered. It turned black, stars appearing around it, as though looking like a globe, but it was merely space. The ball began to glow bigger and bigger as the star under ground of them began spinning faster as they went to the last verse. Shikamaru beginning it.

"Keke kwewi shingi omara tsufdre," chanted Shikamaru doing twelve series of hand signs at the same time, sweating, breathing hard. A comment formed around the space globe in the middle of them.

"Srudro, Omma ksuti ke fudkeh. Swaswi, gimini swooruh!" chanted Hinata. She did her twelve hand signs as well, but they were different from Shikamaru and another comment appeared around the space globe in the middle of them.

"Omagihi tara shru, tubishiru kas eei burieh ashiman itarku!" chanted Shiyaku. She too did her hand signs and the globe began to spark. Then, all three of them did their signs backwards chanting the words in unison as Sasuke moved his hands in immense speed and he ended the last chant with one word.

"Sharikatsu kitsu!" they all chanted in quicker formation in unison as a large sphere of an aurora appeared around the globe transforming into a circle that moved towards the door, the star from the ground also hitting the door. And like a key, the door cracked opened. Everyone stopped and then fell on the ground out of exhaustion.

"Man Shikamaru, you never said that it'd drain this much chakra," complained Shiyaku tiredly trying to breathe.

"I would have if Tsuande would have warned me," replied Shikamaru looking up at the half cracked door.

"So what now?" asked Sasuke.

"We rest. We've done enough here. I'm writing a report to lady Tsuande, she can start sending some of the shinobi out here," said Shikamaru tiredly.

"And the satellite?" asked Hinata.

"As tired as I am, we bought it here for nothing, we need to go back, we're no good in our condition now. Come on," he said tiredly getting up, hanging on the the mountain wall for balance. Everyone nodded as Shikamaru let up a firecracker for a help signal. Immediately, the stallions appeared. One of them walked over to Hinata, and the other to Sasuke. They picked both of them up as the other horse went over to Shikamaru.

"Come on," said Shikamaru stretching his hands out to her. Shiyaku pouted, she was just about to ask Sasuke but she figured Shikamaru knew here game by now anyway, and took his hand.

It was nighttime now, everyone was drinking tea, but all sat in silence. Shikamaru sighed heavily and smiled.

"Good job. I'm proud of all you. And we still have a full day to spare. It was on the wire but we completed most of the mission as a success," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah that's right. We still never found out what happened to our missing comrades," said Hinata.

"We'll see what we can dig up tomorrow. After all, that still may remain a mystery, but in the meantime, this mission overall was a success. Even though all of you drove me nearly crazy," said Shikamaru. Sasuke gave him a look and said nothing.

"'People' merely kept a bad attiude the whole mission. But as long as it was an overall success, as they say, just get it done. Don't care how, it just better be what I want it when I see it," said Sasuke standing up walking off.

"Yeah I guess," mumbled Shikamaru watching him go off confused.

Hinata glared, he knew that when he was saying, 'people' that he was indicating her. He had nerve, when Shikamaru turned around he froze to see her embittered look. Quickly, she jumped up.

"Hinata, what's the--" but she quickly cut him off.

"I don't know what the deal is but he's ending this, now!" she said with finality as she followed him.

Shikamaru turned to Shiyaku whom was drinking her tea innocently, smiling.

"It sure is a fineevening isn't it?" she said.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," said Shikamaru.

"Oh, I don't know what you mean. But I assure you Shikamaru, if they end it, it's because ether Sasuke chooses to, or Hinata's tired. We'll see who gives out first now won't we?" she smiled getting up going to her tent.

"Bitch," mumbled Shikamaru angrily.

Sasuke walked down a hill, the stars glittering beautifully within the sky.

"Sasuke!" called Hinata upset. He heard her, but kept walking anyway. "Sasuke! Don't ignore me damn it I'm talking to you. Don't make me call you again!"

Sasuke quickly stopped at the threat. Somehow, her saying that intimidated him. The plan was to hurt her enough so that she can stay away from him, not fight her.

He turned around and looked at her. "Wha do you want?" he scoffed.

"Well it's about time. After all day this is the first time you've actually looked at me," she said.

"What? So you want a reward?"

"That's not funny Sasuke. That's exactly what I mean. What the hell was that back there? Huh!? 'people's attitudes'. So what are you trying to say?"

"You have an attitude that needs adjusting and you're overreacting," said Sasuke walking off.

"Don't you walk away from me!" said Hinata grabbing his arm whirling him in front of her.

Sasuke was impressed with her command and persistence, even by her strength. She had more power than what she had let been known to anyone. And now he was only feeling that small percent of her power that she had let remain hidden. Even though it was a bad situation, with her on fire like this, it was beginning to turn him on. He shook his head snapping out of it and released himself from her grip.

"What do you want from me Hinata, comfort?"

"I want the truth. What is wrong with you, you weren't like this last night. You have more mood swings than any woman whose been pregnant fora nine month cycle. Are you going crazy?? And then you disrespect my culture and not say sorry?"

Sasuke merely looked at her. He knew it sounded bad, and it strangled his heart seeing her so upset. And it was evenworse knowing the he was the one causing her to be like this. But if this was what he had to do to keep Orochimaru from her so that she would no longer be in his life. Then it'd be something he'd be willing to risk.

"And you're point?" he said. Hinata looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe he just said that. She stepped back examining him, as though searching for something.

"Who are you? You're not Sasuke..." said Hinata.

"How do you know that this isn't who I was from the beginning?" said Sasuke. Hinata froze, her eyes soft, nearly filled with tears, her voice strangled, stuttering.

"Because," she replied softly looking him dead in his eyes. "Because I know **you**, and I have learned **you**. That's how I know."

Without meaning to, he let his tough exterior down and frowned, he couldn't stand doing this to her.

"Sasuke why are you doing this to me? What did I do--I don't understand. Talk to me. I mean what, do you not want me here?"

Sasuke said nothing and turned away from her, he looked up in the sky and said nothing. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly and coldly.

"If you wanna leave me here then fine. It is of your best choice. I do not care." Hinata gasped as the words left his mouth, Sasuke's eyes rolling over towards her without her looking, as he too was sadden and couldn't believe he said that himself.

"Oh yeah? And what happened to 'Hinata if you look around you'll see that I'll still be there' what about all that. Were those empty words you spoke to me? Does that mean nothing to you? I mean damn do I mean nothing to you?Cause if that's the case then say so!" she cried heartbroken.

"Hinata," called Sasuke. "_Tell heryou're sorry, tell her you don't mean it. Hold her damn it!_" cried his conscious. "You and what we have...means nothing to me."

Hinata stood there thunderstruck, tears nearly rolled down Sasuke's eyes as he bawled his fist up in anger with him self. Biting his lip to remain quiet, disciplining himself so as to not cry out to her. Hinata shuddered in anger, looking up at him, tears in her face.

"You can't even look me straight in the face!" said Hinata hurt.Sasuke said nothing, as a cool wind blew, hurting Hinata even more."Then damn it fine! Fuck you! Sasuke you're a real jackass, and you know..." Hinata tried calming down. Stepping back trying to calm herself down from crying out of control. "Maybe I will do you the favor and just leave."

"Good ridence, it's what we both need," said Sasuke calmly.

"Fuck you, you bastard," said Hinata in detest. Quickly she walked off returning back to the campsite.

When Sasuke was sure she left, he fell on the ground. He clenched the ground, banging it with his fist.

"Goodbye...Hinata," he whispered, his voice full of hurt.

Hinata walked into the campsite, when he seen Hinata and how angered she was, her bang covering her expression. He dared not asked how went. He could tell nothing did not work out for her favor, by her face expression. And by the simple fact that Sasuke didn't come back with her. He decided that Shiyaku did her duty, and that it was all over. The situation was way out of his hands for any advice now, and even he himself wouldn't even know where to go from there if he and Ino were in that sort of situation. So he left her alone as she strolled past him and into her tent to go to sleep. Knowing that the only thing he could possibly do for her, was be a friend and be there. Shiyaku cheered the whole situation.

In the morning was cold and dim, andit was eerie and quiet among the group.

"So uh, anybody hungry?" asked Shikamaru trying to lighten the atmosphere. Hinata pouted, her head completely turned away not to look at Sasuke, whom was leaned on the tree looking at how fascinating birds could be flying.

"How about I'll go get breakfast. The rabbit, and the deer and all that good stuff?" said Shiyaku.

"Somebody else?" suggested Shikamaru. But no one said anything. "Anybody?" Still, there was silence. "Fine Shiyaku, do what you do. Whatever." _"The rest of this mission is gonna be a drag. This is ridiculous."_

As Shiyaku walked the forest she was somewhat upset. Why was Hinata still here? Did Sasuke not hurt her enough? Orochimaru's words still crawled up her spine echoing in her ear. **_"You have three days until this mission is over, and since the day is already gone really it's two. I'll give you all day tomorrow, plus the dusk of noon of the next day to have this done. If not, then I can promise you this Shiyaku. Your ass is grass the next time I see you. And you think this torture? You think that you're pleaing for your life now? This? This is nothing. I can make is so much worse for you than what it is now..." _**The words echoed in her ears and gave her chills down her spine.

She then gasped. In front of her standing upside down on a tree branch swinging from it, was Orochimaru smiling.

"Well, well, well. It's already morning," said Orochimaru.

"I'll be able to come through my lord, I'm telling you. You will have her today, I swear it. Just be on stand by," she said nervously.

"I'd better be. Then again I give you your props. I saw the argument they had last night, what a show. It was quite entertaining, I could pay them to be on a Soap Opera it was so good. I wanted a rewind button, an encore. Honestly I thought she'd have left last night," said Orochimaru.

"So did I Lord Orochimaru, I thought it was finished then too!" Shiyaku said excitedly.

"It matters not," Orochimaru quickly dismissed. "She didn't leave last night so she'd better leave here before noon. The Sanins, plus the Kazekage of the Lava village, and Hokage of the Sunset village are on their way here as we speak to warn them of what I'm trying to do. You need to do what you have to do to get her to leave and have she and Sasuke's heart be broken. I don't care what you have to do. Just get it done before the dusk of noon or at noon. Do you understand?"

"Ye--Yes my Lord but of course," bowed Shiyaku shivering. Orochimaru closed his eyes and disappeared by melting inside the tree. Shiyaku exhaled her breath in relief. She took out her kunai knife and threw it. Hitting a whole family of rabbits, as the kunai knife finally hit the tree, blood dripping everywhere.

"Well what do you know, it seems this is a sign that I really will have a lucky day," smiled Shiyaku. She picked up the rabbits returning to the still quiet campsite between Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Breakfast anyone?" she smiled. They all looked at her confused, something about her return threw the whole area off balance. And although no one said it, no one liked it.

It was the afternoon, and Shikamaru and Hinata were going back to the campsite with lunch. Hinata said nothing. Shikamaru looked over at her.

"Hinata..." begun Shikamaru.

"Stop Shikamaru.It's okay. This is beyond you now. Actually, this is even beyond myself. I should have known," said Hinata.

"But maybe.."

"He's doing this to himself and you know it. You seen it for yourself." They both then continued walking in silence before long when Shikamaru spoke again.

"Hinata. Back at the mountains while we were painting. You mumbled, 'there's still only three shinobi as far as I'm concerned' what exactly did you mean?" he asked.

"I'm leaving," said Hinata.

"What? That's random, what do you mean you're leaving?" said Shikamaru shocked.

"I can't continue along with this mission with you. As soon as I get back I'm taking my bag, my two stallions and I'm leaving."

"And go where? You can't just abandon a mission!" said Shikamaru.

"You asked why I said three shinobi? This is why," she said pulling out the parchment paper Tsuande had wrote to her. She gave it to Shikamaru and he read it frowning. "I have another mission to go to. And I have nothing else to do here worth my purposes of doing. The group has already exceeded three and it was a struggle to get everything done.Don't you see? We couldn't get rid of Shiyaku, so why not, I'll just leave. Make it easier on everyone."

"Easier on who?? Not me. Shiyaku maybe if you want her to win. And not Sasuke either," argued Shikamaru.

"Bullshit!" snapped Hinata. Shikamaru quickly backed down. He had never seen anyone so upset, she was so upset her body was trembling. "Sasuke's the one who wants me gone, Sasuke's the one who told me to leave, and that he didn't care. He doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about anything that we ever had, he told me himself! So I'm not trying to hear anything about Sasuke giving a damn about me because he doesn't!"

Shikamaru's eyes darkened. "_That idiot. No he didn't tell her that--_" thought Shikamaru darkly.

"So you see? I'm not needed here, I can go with a clear conscious now. Why shouldn't I go?" cried Hinata.

"You're right. If Ino were to tell me something like that I'd walk off too. But only if what he said was true,"said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean, "if only what he said was true"? Of course it's true, he told me so himself," said Hinata trying to get him to understand. "It's over Shikamaru. Let it go..."

"It's not over, only if you want it to be. If what you say is true than tell me something. Did he look you directly in the face and tell you, staight in your eyes. 'Hinata you mean nothing to me?' or did he tell you that from a distance. Did he ever once look at you what so ever?"

Hinata said nothing for a moment. Then responded.

"So what if he hadn't what's you're point."

"The point is that he doesn't mean it. That's my point. He wants you to stay away from him, he's trying to keep you away from him. And he knows if he would just ask you, then you'd decline. So he had to go as low as hurting you until you chose on your own to stay away from him," said Shikamaru.

"But why? Why? What did I do?" asked Hinata.

"It's Orochimaru. Think about it. If he's after Sasuke and he finds out that he has a soft spot for you, who do you think he's gonna target to get Sasuke to do what he wants?"

Hinata said nothing for a moment and just thought, she felt even worse and more hurt.

"Besides, I don't know if anyone's told you? But Sasuke loves you. To death. In that last battle over the satellite when he thought something had happened to you. His curse mark reacted, he went to a level two and killed Meliac horribly. All because of you. He never stopped caring about you. He just made wrong decisions to show it in a misunderstanding way. The idiot."

Hinata looked at him coldly.

"And that's supposed to make me feel any better?" said Hinata insulted.

"Why not?" asked Shikamaru.

"That's worse. Because even if that was the case, if he was going for me to stay away from him or whatever, it worked. And too well I must say. Shikamaru... he hurt me. Bad, I have scares. Orochimaru didn't take over his body or have a kunai knife to his neck to make him say the things that he said. Nobody. That was all on his own with no coaching but from himself. And if he wanted to protect me and if he was so worried and he **loves **me as you say. Then why doesn't he trust me? Why didn't he come talk to me so we can work through it or something. Why didn't he tell me? Why does he feel that all of a sudden he needs to protect me when I go on missions all the time with those same risks of loosing my life in every other mission I go on? That's no excuse, on how I was treated, and the stuff he said. That doesn't touch me, that hurts me. More if anything else," said Hinata.

"Hinata please don't leave. At least not yet. It's almost over, then after Shiyaku and everything is over, we can confront him and find some way to work something out," said Shikamaru.

"He just doesn't know what he wants Shikamaru lets face it. And if there's nothing that I didn't learn from your aspiring story about you, Ino, and Temari, it's that I'm not gonna sit on the other side wondering what's gonna happen to us the next hour if he doesn't know. It'll all be a lost cause. Because like you, I don't like being on edge ether. I'm tired Shikamaru. I'm tired. I'm still partially healing from Naruto's death and...my spirit it just--it just can't take anything else anymore. I'm done. I fought the good fight but I guess, my hands were just too short to box with my opponent," said Hinata hopelessly.

"Come on Hinata. Please. If anything else goes the slightest bit out of order. I'll send the response to Lady Tsuande telling her you're on your way myself," said Shikamaru handing her back the parchment.

Hinata took the parchment and thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Okay. Fine. Fine. But just one more thing and--"

"I know Hinata, you can be gone and I won't ask any questions at all, you have my word. I know what it feels like when you've had enough."

Back at the campsite, it was noon. Shiyaku and Sasuke were waiting, everything from the camp packed up, since the mission would be over that day. There was a long silence between them, and it was noon. It had yet to be the dusk of noon so she still had some time, but it wasn't a lot of it. Orochimaru's words going up her ears. **_"You need to do what you have to do to get her to leave and have she and Sasuke's heart be broken. I don't care what you have to do..." _**

Shiyaku stood up walking over to Sasuke, he quickly looked over at her, Shiyaku smiled, sensing Hinata's chakara, good, now she knew she was near.

"Wow Sasuke, you look so heated today. It's the last day of the mission. Shouldn't you be happi--" Sasuke gave her a grim look. "er?"

Sasuke looked at her and she crossed her arms.

"Hinata again I'm guessing? You can't stay mute forever," she said.

"You're right. So quiet down so that I can think," snapped Sasuke. Shiyaku laughed.

"As rude as that was at least it was something," said Shiyaku.

"You're just really annoying me. I'm not in a grand mood right now," said Sasuke.

"Even so, Sasuke you're about to leave. And I probably will never see you again. Or, you might need me someday," she said.

"Yeah, when Lucifer and God play ring around the rosy. Look, I'm trying to stay at peace here, what do you want from me?" Shiyaku walked closer to him.

"I just want for us to have our proper goodbyes, before we depart and go our own ways. Is that so bad?" she frowned giving the puppy dog look. Sasuke looked at her with disgust and petty, moving back somewhat.

"I guess," he mumbled.

"But I would like to do so by consummating my feelings for you!" she declared.

"Your feelings? On what?" said Sasuke confused. Quickly, Shiyaku pulled him by his collar and into a hot passionate tongue kiss. After that moment, Shiyaku released him, and he looked at her in a daze of confusion trying to figure out what the heck had just happened.

"There, now it's official. And no one can break us apart," said Shiyaku. There was a loud thump as Shiyaku and Sasuke both turned around. Sasuke gasped, this was just his luck. Both Shikamaru and Hinata stood there in shock, they had dropped the lunch on the ground from the shock wave they received.Hinata clenched her fist, filled with hurt, filled with anger, and anything else was just something she couldn't even be able to describe.

"Official in what exactly," said Hinata crossed.

_"Damn, the idiot just got snared in the most cliche' of traps ever!" _thought Shikamaru hitting his head shaking it disappointingly.

"Hinata hold on!" said Sasuke running over to her.

"You know what? Forget, why should **I **care. It doesn't make me a damn of difference what you do in your personal life," said Hinata picking up her stuff.

"Hinata listen to me!" cried Sasuke grabbing her arm.

"Why? Did you?" she retorted getting out of his grasp. "I knew it. I expected nothing less from you Sasuke."

"It's not what happened Hinata I swear I would never--"

"Then how did it happen Sasuke? Huh? It takes two people to make a kiss, just to let you know. You're full of it. You know what whatever, why is it so important you try to explain to **me **what happened. After all, 'I don't mean anything to you' remember?" she said coldy looking him in his eyes. Sasuke felt as though a sword slashed through his heart. Was that really what he said? And did he sound so cold?

She picked up the last of her bags grabbing her stallions. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Sasuke

"I'm getting the fuck out this hell hole. Shikamaru. You can send that parchment back to Tsunade. Tell her I'm on my way to the land of the Dark Vines please," she said coldly.

"You can't go!" pleaded Sasuke grabbing her arm.

"Watch me! I'm not even needed here. You don't give a damn about me! Why should I care about what you say now?! You know-- you know I thought that this mission was gonna turn out to be a success. We were on the same team so it had no choice but to succeed. But you know what, I'm tired Sasuke. This whole mission has been hell from the beginning to this pathetic and bitter end, with all the--all the arguments and all this other unnecessary drama. Just look at us Sasuke, look at what we've become. And I'm tired Sasuke, I'm tired! I am so, so tired," said Hinata crying in frustration wipping the tears from her face turning her face from him.

"Hinata, it wasn't suppossed to be like this. This wasn't how I wanted it to go!" he said.

"Yeah? Well I didn't want Naruto to die and I wanted to get married. I guess life doesn't always hand you cookies and flowers does it," snapped Hinata. She spoke bitterly, and she gave him no sign of eye contact.

"Hinata please..." begged Sasuke. But she quickly put her finger over his lips, biting her lips as to calm herself down so that she did not cry out of control.

"You talked all yesterday. Now it's my turn," said Hinata. She sighed heavily and stepped closer to Sasuke caressing his hands looking at him sadly as she slowly began to sing in a soft melody.

"**_I gotta say what's on my mind_**( she looks away away from him looking more towards the ground avoiding his eyes) **_There's something about us, that doesn't seem right, these days. Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try somehow the plan, is always rearranged. _**(she looks up at him looking into his eyes frowning rubbing his hands comfortingly) **_It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am. _**(she then shakes her head sadly turning her eyes away from him) **_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_**(nodding) **_We might find our place in this world some day. But at least for now_**(beginning to walk off with the stallions as she and Sasuke's hands part) **_I gotta go my own way._**

Hinata and the stallions then walks off leaving a broken hearted and speechless Sasuke behind as she disappears, all three of them running off quickly and nonstop. Sasuke bawled up his fist angrily and disappeared, chasing after her.

Hinata didn't know how fast she was running with the stallions by her side,but she knew it was a record time. For already after some hours, she had reached the spot where Sasuke showed her the beautiful fireflies and the flowers. She walked up to the flowers sadly smelling them, frowning as tears filled her eyes as she looked up into the sky reminiscing.

"**_Don't wanna leave it all behind. _**(she looks down at the flower) **_But I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall, every time. _**(she squeezes the flower into shreds as it falls onto the ground as she begins walking away) **_Another color turns to gray. And it's just too hard to watch it all..._**(the wind slowly blows the remnants of the flowers off into the sky)**_slowly fade away. I'm leaving today. Cuz I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay! _**(she jumps on one of the stallion as they all disappeared continuing to run on the road.) **_I've gotta move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. _**(she stops in her tracks looking sadly up into the sky.) **_We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, _**(She jumps off the horse hanging on to its leash as she looks ahead, slowly beginning to walk off with the two stallions by her side as a soft wind blew past them)**_ I gotta go my own way."_**

"Hinata!" cried Sasuke. Hinata silently turned around looking at him sadly. Behind him were both Shikamaru and Shiyaku who were out of breath trying to keep up with her. **_"What about us? What about everything we've been through?"_**

Yeah?! **_And what about trust?"_**replied Hinata pointing at Shiyaku putting a peace of her hair behind her ear. And even while singing the verse, she still sounded somewhat hurt and crossed. Sasuke turned around and looked at Shiyaku and frowned, knowing he was at fault as he walked towards her closing the distance between them.

**_"You know I never wanted to hurt you."_**

**_"So what about me?" _**Hinata cried out in demand in song walking closer to him until they were only a small gap apart from one another. Sasuke admitfully shrugged and looked at her hurt.

**_"Well w_****_hat am I supposed to do?" _**he whinned. Shikamaru hit his head with his hand shaking his head.

_"Wrong answer idiot," _thought Shikamaru.

(Hinata looks at him hurt and in shock shaking her head, her body half turned away from him) **_"I gotta leave but I'll miss you!"_**

**_"I'll miss..." _**he sung at a higher note.

**_"you," _**they both sung in unison with melody as Hinata turned her back on him. Sasuke grabbed her and embraced her tightly hurt, not wanting to let her go.

**_"So!" _**cried Hinata in pain. **_"I've gotta move on and be who I am" _**

Sasuke then turns her around so that she can face him.

**_"Why do you have to go?"_**

**_"I just don't belong here_**(Hinata nodding her head) **_I hope you understand."_**

**_"Tryin to understand!" _**he cried in plea embracing her tighter as he rests his head on hers.

**_"We might find our place in this world someday," _**she sung sadly. **_"But at least for now..."_**

**_"I WANT YOU TO STAY!!" _**He cried out holding her tighter.

"**_I GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY!!" _**Hinata cried out pushing him off of her and breaking the grasp his arms had around her shoulders. Then she followed that by pushing him away from her as she stepped back, walking around him as she turned back, walking backwards. **_"I've gotta move on and be who I am..."_**

**_"What about us?!" _**he argued.

"**_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand!" _**she cried, eyes filled with tears.

**_"I'm tryin to understand!" _**he begged hurt. Hinata continued walking up the hill with her stallions,singing in pain.

**_"We might find our place in this world some day..._**(she stops) **_But at least for now_**( she turns around and looks at him for one final time, pain filled in her eyes) **_I gotta go my own way."_**

Hinata then turned back around and she and the stallions disappeared into the air, running off. Sasuke remained still, heart broken, betrayed, and full of sorrow. He fell to the ground, digging his fist into the soil frustated. And then, screamed in anger, as though he were being tortured. Shikamaru frowned. He couldn't believe it was all over. Sasuke began beating the ground with his fist, while somewhat small tears filled his eyes. He was never so sensitive, in yet, he never met someone like her. Someone that made him feel different. Someone that mattered, to have such a toll on him if they were ever to walk out of his life the way Hinata had just a few moments ago. And it was all his fault, all his fault that she was gone. She was right. What about trust? Why did he not trust her? Why didn't he learn to know it then than now?

Shikamaru cautiously walked over to Sasuke who was beating a large hole into the ground. He gently put his hand on his shoulder for comfort as Sasuke then paused, stopping.

"Sorry man. But, it's over," he said solemnly. Sasuke just remained there silently. His face darker, his bangs covering his face. An ominous wind blew as silence then befell the area. Shiyaku smiling.

_"Your turn now, Orochimaru,_" thought Shiyaku with glimmer in her eyes.

Hinata continued walking into the forest sadly. A soft wind blew. Quickly, she stopped and froze.

"Who's there?" demanded Hinata. There was a small chuckle that matched an applause. And out of the bushes came out Orochimaru. "Orochimaru!"

"Why hello my dear. It's been, quite a while. I must say, you and Sasuke? I thought you two could never separate, and when you finally did. Who knew you'd two make it sooo entertaining. It may have been a bit over dramatized but it was still a class A plan to success," said Orochimaru.

"Plan?" said Hinata confused.

"That's right. I said plan. Love can be just so painful can't it? But, allow me to spare you that pain," he said drawing out his sword. "But, for what it's worth this whole love business, if you have to act out that way. It is great for torturing people."

Hinata gasped, thinking about the guys attacking her and Shiyaku. Her eyes arose on fire with fury. "You weren't after Sasuke this time. You're goal was me. You sick bastard!" cried out Hinata.

"I'm so glad to see you've figured it out. But unfortunately Hinata, you, Sasuke and Shikamaru figured it out a little too late," smiled Orochimaru.

"You had this planned out from the beginning! Shiyaku and Meliac, they were working together! And while they were underground, they were planning. Shiyaku was used to put a rift between Sasuke and I!" said Hinata angrily.

"That's right. You wanna know why Sasuke reacted the way he did? He always had the woman on the side whispering anything he wanted to hear when he was vulnerable," said Orochimaru crossing his arms smiling.

"Which means that note from Tsuande!"

"That's right my dear. It was a fake. All a fake to lead you to moi."

"So we were right, things weren't making sense, it really was supposed to be three of us."

"That's right. I've never known Tsuande to have flaws in the missions she gives, have you?"

Hinata opened her eyes in shock. "And our comrades?"

"I desecrated their bodies and used their skin on the mountain, the skin to cover the base, the skin by which you distroyed," he replied chuckling.

"You sick bastard! You set me up this whole time. I'm gonna kill you!" roared Hinata charging towards him. The horses raspberried, standing back. Orochimaru just smiled and lifted up his sword. His eyes turned more yellow and snake like, paralyzing her forcibly in her tracks as she fell onto the ground, weakened.

Orochimaru slowly walked towards her smiling. Lifting up his sword.

"And now, now I'm gonna rid the thorn that's been on my side for a while. And my trophy, will finally be Sasuke!" he laughed triumphantly bringing his sword down to a shuddering fearful Hinata. The horses raspberried in panic.

A long wavelength screamed echoed into the sky, the birds flying the opposite direction. Shikamaru and Sasuke quickly snapped out it, their eyes expanding in panic.

"Hinata!" they cried in panic. They tried to charge towards her, but they too were paralyzed.

"What the fuck!" cried Sasuke. Both of their feet we dug deep into quicksand. They both looked up to see Shiyaku laughing.

"You," Sasuke whispered coldy with warning.

"I knew I couldn't trust you worth shit for some reason!" said Shikamaru angrily.

"Now, now, we mustn't have you two going after Hinata if Orochimaru has yet to be done with her now can we?" smiled Shiyaku.

Both of them gasped as Hinata's screams of torture echoed once again.

"Hinata!" cried Sasuke struggling for freedom.

"It's no use. You guys aren't going anywhere until I let you," smiled Shiyaku cockily.

"Bitch, you better hope we never get out of this hell hole cuz if we do and somethings happened to Hinata, we're killing your ass!" cried out Shikamaru angrily.

"The trap was so perfect! Ah! I love myself!" she said happily.

"A trap?" mumbled Sasuke angrily.

"Yes, all set by Orochimaru and myself," she smiled.

"He knew we were coming!" said Shikamaru.

"That's right," said Shiyaku, as Hinata's screams echoed again. The boys both reacted in a struggle.

"So you really weren't supposed to be here after all! And you and Meliac, you both were working together! That's why those ninja jumped Hinata, they weren't after me, they were after her!" said Sasuke in realization.

"I figured so. I knew you were sly when we were after the satellite. There were nothing but strings of traps. And I saw you purposely stretch your foot out releasing one of the traps to get us caught. When they said they were working for Orochimaru, I found it suspicious that the first person he didn't fight was Sasuke, or even to try to convince him to join them. I knew Sasuke wasn't the true target even then. And you were always the reason Sasuke and Hinata were arguing. You were trying to put a rift between them. And it worked," said Shikamaru.

"That's right. Sasuke you're a fool. You put up a good fight the second try I give you that much, but you just weren't strong enough to hold your own I suppose," said Shiyaku.

Sasuke growled in fury, his eyes beginning to turn red, his curse mark turning orange.

Shikamaru gasped. "Wait! That means..." he then thought about the leader, and when he couldn't see his face. Then he remembered the sun hitting him for a few seconds. "That wasn't the real leader, that was..."

"Orochimaru!" all three of them said in unison.

"Correct," she nodded.

"All of it was a trap. Orochimaru knew where you were headed from the get go. He knew you were trying to find this place. He had already found it. So all the shinobi who were sent here were killed, disposed of by becoming part of the mountains. You know why you had a hard time finding it. Because we were using your shinobi's power of the leaf village as a barrier so that Hinata's Byakugan and your Sharingan could not see it. It didn't work that well I guess since you've obviously found it. But we still know the geography, and we still know where the base is," said Shiyaku.

"And the leader?" asked Shikamaru.

"Killed him too. He wouldn't join us so we were like, what the fuck. The villagers still have yet to even know," smiled Shiyaku.

"You phycotic bitch!" roared Sasuke furiously. Shiyaku laughed.

"Give it up Sasuke, if Orochimaru wants you, then trust and believe, he'll have you. One way or the other," said Shiyaku.

Sasuke was about to charge towards her until Shikamaru quickly stretched his arm out in front of him, stopping him.

"What?!" roared Sasuke angrily and furious.

"Shhh," said Shikamaru. It was quiet, nothing happened. "You hear that? It's quiet. Why don't we hear Hinata screaming anymore? I can't help but get worried, god damn at least when she was screaming we knew she was at least still alive."

_"Shiyaku_" called Orochimaru telepathically from his mind from afar. _"You may let them go. We are done here_." Shiyaku smiled nodding.

"Oh, and just to be a bitch about it," said Shiyaku.

"I know, the fucking letter was a fucking fake just like every fucking thing else right?!" growled Shikamaru furiously.

"Good job," smiled Shiyaku.

"Yeah, I knew when it said that Shino was on a mission, that letter was off. Shino was injured in his last mission so he's not going to be going on any missions for a while now. It was a set up, just like everything else."

"Well from one shinobi to the next since you're gonna be let off alive this time. Trust your first gut feeling. And instead of playing counselor and trying to cheat cupid. You'd be best warning your friends when you see something is wrong. And as you can see, that's what damaged your whole mission," Shiyaku cheesed.

"Hinata!" called Sasuke. "Hinata answer me! Say something, anything!" he cried out desparately still trying to break free.

Shikamaru growled angrily, knowing that Shiyaku was all but too good, and all but too right. And now he somewhat understood how Sasuke was so easily led, so easily influence. Shiyaku smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot. Orochimaru wants me to release you now. See you boys later. Oh, and Sasuke..." she said teasingly.

He looked at her growling angrily. "If it's that much damage then sue us. After all, I'll see you in court," she winked.

Sasuke froze as she snapped her fingers letting them out of the sand and she quickly disappeared.

"She's that same woman who tried to get me freakin exiled!" cried Sasuke.

"There's no time for that. Hinata!" he said.

"Right!" nodded Sasuke.

They both ran off in the direction she went, leaves falling around them. When they arrived, they seen Tsuande, Hueri, Jiraiya, the lava village Kazekage, the Phoenix and the slug in a huge circle. Half of them sadden, and the other half troubled, especially Tsuande.

"Tsuande?" questioned Shikamaru.

"So I see you boys figured it out too late," said Tsunade.

"What are you doing here?" panicked Sasuke.

"We came to warn you about Orochimaru and what he was doing. I'm sure up to this point, we need not go into details because we all know by now that he was after Hinata this whole time," said Hueri.

Shikamaru flinched. "If that's the case and we're all just sitting here like it's a beautiful day outside. Where is Hinata?" asked Shikamaru.

No one said anything, Tsuande slowly shift her eyes behind her, then back at the boys.

"Well?" demanded Sasuke.

"You--you don't wanna see her right now. I'm telling you," frowned Tsuande sadly.

"What happened?!" panicked Sasuke.

"Now calm down, we're doing all that we can and--" said Jiraiya. Slowly Sasuke walked up to them, his eyes twitching in panic and fear. When he reached them, he looked down at Tsuande firmly.

"I'm only saying this once. Move." he said. Tsunade closed her eyes sighing heavily in frustration, rubbing her head.

"Alright everyone move out of the way," she said.

"But Tsuande!" argued Hueri.

"If the kid likes being hurt then let him get hurt damn it! Do it now!" she said. Everyone nodded and they, as well as herself stepped aside. Sasuke and Shikamaru both gasped, their eyes dilating to the sight they seen of the poor once lively Hinata that they all knew and loved. Sasuke shuddered in panic. Hinata laid on the ground with stab wounds, but she was stiff, and her whole body was dark green, her eyes empty.

"Is she?" asked Shikamaru.

"No. But she might as well be. She's hit with some kind of special poison. It's nothing that powers of my own expertise can do," said Tsuande.

"What do you mean?!" said Sasuke.

"Trust me, I'd like to save her life also. But it's just out of my hands right now. I've already called for Orion village to send the paramedics to take her to the hospital so that I can exam and help her further. But for right now, until I know what kind of poison we're dealing with. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing anyone can do," said Tsuande sadly.

"No," mumbled Sasuke.

"We're sorry Sasuke. We tried to get here on time, but I guess we were still too late," said Hueri.

"No," repeated Sasuke in disbelief, falling to the ground next to her.

"Kid, we're sorry," said Jiraiya.

"We'll do all that we can. But nothing is a guarantee," said the Kazekage of the lava village.

And finally, after pressed to his breaking point for all that had happened to him so far, for all that he learned, and for this to be the ending. Sasuke began to weep wholeheartedly. He did not care who seen him any longer. A facade or being a man did not matter to him anymore. He was human, and he was hurting. And now the only woman he ever loved, may die. And that would be on his conscious for life because he could have stopped it. Heuri and the others frowned turning their heads away in sadness.

"Does this kid ever get a break from Orochimaru?" whispered the Kazekage of the lava village.

"Until Orochimaru has him? No, he never will," replied Tsuande.

"HINATA!!" he cried tragically.

* * *

Next time on "My Endless Love" : Hinata has been hospitalized from the poison that Orochimaru has injected into her, and the only way they she will be able to live is for Sasuke to go out on the country side where Orochimaru is hiding to receive the antidote. But he only has 24 hours to make it back to her in time or she will die, in the meantime, Sasuke realizes his ultimate feelings for Hinata. Sasuke meets new but old comrades as he teams up with some surprising guests. In the mean time, while Orochimaru continues gathering more nations and army's up against the land of Konaha and the leaf village. War is nearing, but so is Hinata's death as well, will Sasuke be able to save her? Next time on "My Endless Love" Chapter 14: "After All Is Said And Done"

* * *

Hey guys, sad chapter no? Sweet chapter yes? lol. I'm so happy I finally got to this part, I had these whole two chapter plan, 12 and 13 planed since chapter five, and I'm so glad we finally made it here. Don't forget to review me, I'd really appreciate it, tell me if you like it, what I need to work on, in a nice way, cuz I can always use improvement. Well review, and tell others about my story as well, advertise plz. I luv my stories and my readers too, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate you guys taking time out to read my story when you could have been reading someone elses or working on your own. So it is here where I say thank you, keep reading and tune in I'll keep you tuned in too. Don't forget to review! This is Torian, signing off!


	14. After All Is Said And Done

How you doin my pplz? lol. Sorry I'm so hype, I just can't wait till you guys read this chapter, my bad. From what I got last reviews some a ya'll literally put down that I was damn good. lol. Thank you, you guys are my inspiration and bring out the best in me. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter. See? I told you chapter five when I was thinking about that chapter you'd like it, lol. Hey, I'm glad your enjoying, make sure though, if you guys can do me the favor that is, you talk to your other readers about this story also so I can get a little bit more reviews. I need advertisements, I know its good, you know it's good. Why not share the love no? lol. I luv you guys, really. So without further adue cuz I know ya'll hungry for it, I present the story ya'll have nothing but endless love for, "My Endless Love"- Chapter 14: "After All Is Said And Done."

* * *

Hinata was in the surgery room, her eyes closed, her condition no better than what it was, but worse. Inside the room with her were Tsunade, Heuri, Jiraiya, Eurotachi (the Kazekage of the lava village), and other surgeons as they all observed her carefully. Tsunade wore a worried look on her face as she sighed heavily, Jiraiya comfortingly putting her hand on her shoulder nodding. They all looked at one another as the surgeons nodded, walking over to Hinata they did some hand signs mumbling a jutsu as her body then glowed white.

Tsunade and the others disappointingly stepped outside. She sighed heavily and looked up confused with the others by her side to see both Shikamaru and Sasuke just outside the door. Sasuke was sitting on a bench thinking pensively and angrily, his body shuddering of fear and worry. Shikamaru remained leaned against the wall, arms crossed, his face worried, fear in his eyes. When Tsunade and the others walked out the surgery room they both quickly walked over to them in apprehension. Tsunade looked at both them and sighed.

"Follow me. Right now, this is not the place to talk," said Tsunade.

They nodded and walked down the hospital hallway. It was quiet the whole way down, no one said anything to anyone, and everyone avoided eye contact from everyone else.Every ones thoughts were left to themselves, apprehension filling the atmosphere among everyone. Everything just seemed to go in slow motion as doctors rushed with other patience to the emergency, other people talking. The only thing anyone could hear was a clock echoing in their ears, matching their heart rate. "Click clock, clock tick" they could hear the grandfather say. It was making everyone nervous.

Finally, after a while, Tsunade came unto a door which was a waiting room. She took out her keys and opened the door turning on the lights upon their entrance. When they entered the room, it was empty, weird, and even more depressing than where they were before. The room was painted pure white, and the emptiness was so drastic, that when you stepped inside you could hear the echo come from your footsteps. There were no windows inside the room, but lying in the middle of the room was a small oval table which was white also, with small white stools to match. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru walked over to the stools and sat down as Jiraiya, Heuri, Eurotachi, and finally Tsunade entered the room. As the large heavy door squeaked eerily before making a large close locking itself.

_"She couldn't choose an even more depressing place to talk. Geese, this place is more creepy than a tomb in a catacomb_," thought Shikamaru.

Tsunade turned around and sighed heavily as she then gave the boys her attention.

"It's not good is it," mumbled Sasuke putting his head down frustrated. Tsunade gasped and looked at him frowning. She turned her head away from him. Did she need to say anything. "It's never good when its with me dealing with Orochimaru is it? And it never will be, will it."

No one said anything. Hueri smiled walking over to him sadly, putting her arms around him comfortingly.

"It's not completely bad, the good new is that right now, she is still at least alive," said Heuri trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah but not for too long, or am I mistaken," said Sasuke bitterly. Heuri frowned, she knew that much was true as she turned from him. "I thought so. Tsunade. Keep it straight with us. What's going to happen to her from here. You can't bullshit me. I know it's bad. I can slowly feel Hinata's presence drifting away from me."

Jiraiya looked at him impressed. "_I see. So the kid shares a connection with her. That's why he knows so much_," thought Jiraiya.

"It's true," Tsunade began. "There isn't anything really good. But I will tell you what's going on and I promise to be straight with you. You'll only find out the truth anyway." Tsunade spoke with sadness looking sadly at her friends, there was no way she was going to be able to explain this alone without breaking down to tears herself. Her friends nodded as Tsunade took a deep breath beginning.

"Its like this. The poison that Hinata has is a snake poison, it's lethal true enough. Her life is in danger," said Tsunade. Sasuke and Shikamaru both gained a shocked look on their faces. Tsunade frowned, and that's when Jiraiya then took over.

"The poison should have killed her. But Hinata was definitely strong enough to hold her own," said Jiraiya.

"So what exactly are you trying to tell us," asked Shikamaru.

"Well," Hueri cut in. "We've been able to keep her stabalized. Alive if you will, just to help slow the poison down from spreading throughout her body."

"So what happens now?" asked Sasuke.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Well, the good news is this. Hinata can live," she said.

Sasuke and Shikamaru both quickly stood up in shock, now paying even closer attention.

"What do we have to do!" said Sasuke quickly.

"With the poison inside of her the good news at least is this. There is an antidote. And for what we're doing, we can make her stay alive for 24 hours at the max," nodded Tsunade.

"24 hours? Where the hell is this antidote?" asked Shikamaru.

"Where else. Where Orochimaru told us it was," said the Eurotachi holding up the fake scroll Orochimaru sent to Hinata.

"The Land of the Dark Vines, but of course," grumbled Shikamaru crossing his arms frustrated.

"Everything always seems to be a game with Orochimaru. Sasuke, you're gonna have to go and retrieve the antidote, not like I have to ask cause even if I didn't you'd force your way to go anyway. All of this was planned, so the only thing I'm asking you Sasuke is this. On your way there and even upon arrival, just be careful," said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean Sasuke? I'm going with him too. He can't go alone!" argued Shikamaru.

"I'll be fine Shikamaru. Trust me," said Sasuke nodding.

Tsunade crossed her arms walking over to them.

"No arguments Shikamaru. You have to stay here and take care of the base. The mission was a success, and there still is much to be done around here," said Tsunade.

"We can't just hand Sasuke over to Orochimaru on a silver platter! We don't know what's gonna happen if he goes by himself" argued Shikamaru.

"I'd never go on his side, not at this point!" said Sasuke.

"I don't trust Orochimaru, I'm sorry. I should go with you!" retorted Shikamaru. "What would you do if Orochimaru tells you that he'd give Hinata an antidote if you give yourself to him. The way you are now, it seems like you'll do anything to save her life, what if that was a worse case scenario, what then?" Sasuke frowned and said nothing, turning his head away. He hadn't thought about that, and knowing Orochimaru from betraying the leaf village the first time to go with him, that situation was very possible. He knew Orochimaru enough to know that.

"Calm down the both of you!" said Tsunade breaking it up.

"Yeah, besides, who said anything about Sasuke going alone?" said Jiraiya.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at them confused.

"Wait, so you guys are coming with me?" asked Sasuke.

"No. We're needed here to keep Hinata stabilized," said Heuri.

"Then wait. I don't get it? How am I not going by myself then? You see how long it took you guys to get here. You can't send anyone from the leaf village down here to help me get this antidote from the Land of the Vines," said Sasuke.

"We won't need anyone from the village to help us out when you have comrades that's been traveling along side you the whole time to help escort you there," said Eurotachi.

The boys looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Other than Shiyaku, it has only been three of us traveling," said Shikamaru.

"No, five," corrected Jiraiya.

"No, three," said Sasuke.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at one another and looked back to the smiling Tsunade, Jiraiya, Heuri, and Eurotachi. "I don't get it," said Shikamaru.

"You of all people should have noticed this back when you were at the Village Hidden in the Sun," said Heuri.

"I still don't get it," said Sasuke.

"How come none of you guys ever asked about the stallions that Hinata had taken with her?" asked Heuri.

"Truthfully? With everything going on I didn't find them important at the time. But I did wonder how was it that Hinata was there and the stallions were gone. I figured they would have just ran away," said Shikamaru.

"I doubt it," said Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at him confused. "Those two stallions have gained a special liking to Hinata, a greater loyalty if you will. They'd die first before they let anything happen to her. Trust me, those stallions aren't normal, there's something special about them that's for sure."

"You're right. They are special. Considering that they aren't stallions at all," said Jiraiya. Sasuke and Shikamaru both looked confused and completely lost.

"What!" they said in unison.

"Those stallions are human shinobi. They used a jutsu to transform into stallions to stick with us. You see, those two stallions are really the last surviving shinobi from the village Hidden in the Wind that Orochimaru massacred," said Tsunade.

"I knew there was something off about those horses!" said Sasuke in realization.

"But wait, so where are they now?" asked Shikamaru.

"They have small injuries and should be out soon enough. But they will be accompanying you shortly. We'll ask their story when they get here, but in the mean time Sasuke you need to rest up. For very shortly you're going to be leaving," said Tsunade.

"So hold on a minute. I'm like Shikamaru now. What exactly happened back there? How do you guys know this?" asked Sasuke confused.

"Well, allow me to explain. We were too late to reach Hinata but..." said Heuri.

**_Heuri, and the other'sflashback: Hinata screamed as the sword from Orochimaru approached her, the stallions galloping towards Hinata in panic. Immediately, Hinata closed her eyes, and blocking the attack was another sword, and a small kunai knife. _**

**_"Who the hell are you?" said Orochimaru in shock. Hinata looked up to see two shadows in front of her. One holding a sword blocking Orochimaru's attack, as well as another shorter shadow holding a kunai knife doing the same thing._**

**_"You're worse nightmare," said the taller shadow. The taller shadow's voice sounded more feminin, and determined. _**

**_"I thought I disposed of you already," said Orochimaru angrily._**

**_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, then it appears you thought wrong Orochimaru," said the shorter shadow. _**

**_"Ah, I don't believe it. Where, where did you two come from," asked Hinata in shock still paralyzed._**

**_"Ha, Hinata, we were with you the whole time," said the taller one pushing Orochimaru off of them. _**

**_Orochimaru jumped back, grimacing at them. _**

**_"You'll pay for you're ignorance girl!" he barked. Quickly he did some hand signs, the taller shadow held her arms out and looked back at the smaller shadow. _**

**_"Get her out of the way!" said the taller shadow._**

**_"Right!" nodded the smaller shadow. Quickly, it picked up Hinata moving her out of the way. _**

**_"I don't think so!" said Orochimaru. He quickly stretched out his tongue, the sword attached to it. Then quickly, it froze, glowing green. "What!"_**

**_"Sorry Orochimaru, not today," said a sassy voice. Everyone looked up into the sky to see Tsunade jump onto the scene with Heuri, Jiraiya, and Eurotachi. _**

**_"Tsunade, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the leaves, Jiraiya one of the greatest Sanins since the newer generation has taken over, and Eurotachi of the village Hidden in the Lava. It has been quiet a while hasn't it," smiled Orochimaru. _**

**_"Hinata!" cried Hueri. _**

**_"Help!" cried Hinata._**

**_Tsunade looked at Hinata and held up her finger concentrating closing her eyes. She then opened them, a sound wave going through the area. "Release!"_**

**_A green aura surrounded Hinata and she was paralyzed no longer as she quickly stood up jumping over to them._**

**_"Hinata are you okay!" said Heuri hugging her._**

**_"Yeah, so who are those guys?" asked Hinata. She looked around. "And where are the stallions?"_**

**_"Take a closer look Hinata. We are those stallions," smiled the shorter shadow. _**

**_"What?" said Tsunade in shock. She looked at their foreheads to gasp looking at their headbands showing an engraved wind sign. "You're from the wind village!"_**

**_"But wait, I thought Orochimaru wiped that whole village out?" said Jiraiya confused._**

**_"Apparently not all of them, as you can see these villagers of the wind village are here in front of our face," said Eurotachi. "You're still a second class snake for pawns Orochimaru, contaminating countries and setting them at war. Bastard."_**

**_"And it was no wonder. Sasuke did say that those stallions weren't normal, so you two were special," said Heuri._**

**_"Yeah, I wondered the same thing," said Tsunade._**

**_"Enough! Hinata is mine!" cried Orochimaru busting out of Tsunade's _****_paralysis jutsu. He charged towards her as a smaller fist from the smaller shadow punched him across the face, but even as he fell, he quickly did a hand signs."Water style: Tsunami's Wrath Jutsu!"_**

**_Water from the ground came up spinning as though wind was pushing it creating yellow energy heading towards Hinata. _**

**_"Fire style: Plate shift jutsu" cried Eurotachi. He held up his hands moving them up as the earth under them began to move, lava flowing from the ground blocking the attack. But coming out of the steam was Orochimaru laughing, everyone gasped as Orochimaru smiled then transformed into a log._**

**_"It's a substitution jutsu!" cried Heuri. Hinata screamed as she did her utmost best to dodged the attack that was coming up behind her from the real Orochimaru.._**

**_The taller shadow then came in intervening, and grabbed his wrist as Orochimaru pulled out a kunai knife managing to pierce the shadow's shoulder. Not effecting the shadow, it turned around and kicked him across the face._**

**_"It won't be that easy Orochimaru, with three highly trained ninjas, two Sanins, and Hinata. You don't stand a chance, it's over!" said the taller shadow._**

**_"Yeah, so give it up! You're gonna pay Orochimaru. For not only what you've done by assassinating our whole village, but for making these people suffer for years! You killed Naruto!" said the shorter shadow. _**

**_Orochimaru smiled and began to chuckle._**

**_"Ah, Naruto. If only you people really knew," said Orochimaru."But ignorance is no excuse."_**

**_Orochimaru'seyes turned gold as his eyes glared at everyone but Hinata, paralyzing everyone but Hinata._**

**_"What the hell is this?" said Jiraiya angrily, trying to break free._**

**_"It's a paralysis jutsu, one that snakes specialize in to put fear into their prey so that they may catch them," explained Tsunade._**

**_"This was what got Hinata," said the taller shadow. _**

**_Quickly, Orochimaru teleported in front of the taller shadow and kicked her across the face, hitting trees in the forest, now knocked unconscious. _**

**_"Big sister!" cried the smaller shadow trying to move, but not getting anywhere. _**

**_"Orochimaru!" cried Hinata charging towards him._**

**_"Hinata no, that's what he wants!" cried Eurotachi. _**

**_Orochimaru smiled as he too, charged at her, changing his target. Hinata dodged his attack kicking him across the face. She quickly landed on the ground doing quick hand signs, concentrating, as she then opened her eyes._**

**_"Byakugan!" she cried. Her Byakugan quickly activated as she looked over at him getting in a battle stance. _**

**_"Tsunade what are we going to do?" panicked Heuri._**

**_"Let us not forget that Hinata has powers of her own. Watching is the only thing we can do for right now. It's up to her to protect herself," replied Tsunade._**

**_"You're right but Orochimaru's _****_smiling, and anytime that happens, it's never too good," said Jiraiya._**

**_"Is it ever," commented Tsunade in frustration. "But damn we don't have a choice." _**

**_Orochimaru charged at Hinata attacking her with his sword and tongue as Hinata dodged every last attack, blocking them. _**

**_"Ha haha, what's the matter Hinata. I've never seen you fight with such fire in your eyes," he teased._**

**_"You bastard! You kill Naruto _****_and then pull this off? What are you after, me or Sasuke?" she said in fury. Her hand then went across his stomach as he fell onto the ground from hitting one of his chakara points._**

**_Orochimaru, not being affected by the mass amount of pain looked up at her weakly, shuddering smiling. "You have no idea, how much of a pawn that both you and Naruto_** **_were. From both me, and from Sasuke himself."_**

**_"You're a damn lie!" cried Hinata throwing a kunai knife at him. Quickly, Orochimaru took out one of his kunai knife, on it, it glowed green. Tsunade gasped._**

**_"Hinata be careful! That kunai knife is completely covered with a deadly poison!" said Tsunade. She struggled trying to break free, but it was no use. "Shit!"_**

**_Orochimaru chuckled. "If every medical shinobi _****_were like you lady Tsunade, then maybe perhaps it would have been a great idea of yours to have a medical ninja on each team," said Orochimaru._**

**_"Don't mock me you bastard!" barked Tsunade. _**

**_"That's enough!" cried Hinata punching him across the face. Orochimaru fell onto the ground, as he threw the back of the kunai knife, hitting a tree right behind her. _**

**_"That was close!" said the small shadow. _**

**_"It's not over yet," warned the Eurotachi suspiciously. _**

**_Immediately, Orochimaru's tongue came out and attacked her other shoulder, placing a whole in it, blood coming out everywhere, as Hinata screamed out in pain. _**

**_"Hinata!" everyone cried in unison. Orochimaru's tongue slowly came out of her shoulder, licking the blood he then swallowed. Orochimaru smiled as Hinata's body shuddered from the attack as she fell to her knees._**

**_"My Hinata, your blood sure is delicious. Too bad it will only last a short while. Now then," said Orochimaru weaklily standing up. "You tell me that I am lying, so if this is true. Then this last attack should not hit, but if I am telling the truth, it will. Chances, chances, oh what will they be."_**

**_"Enough with the games Orochimaru, just let her go!" said Jiraiya. Orochimaru lifted up his fingers as it glowed silver, and automatically, Hinata rose to her feet, but still unconscious from the last attack. _**

**_"You think," said Orochimaru moving his other hand that turned green moving the kunai knife on the tree behind her, taking aim. "After all of this planning, all the using, the only thing I've been waiting for since you fools have even went on this pathetic mission. And you think I'll stop and leave her alone now, just because you said so? This is a fucking joke. Now behold, for Naruto's fiance not long after, will follow him through death."_**

**_"No!" cried Tsunade. _**

**_"Hinata!" cried Heuri with tear filled eyes. _**

**_"Earth Style: Poison sting justu!" cried Orochimaru. The shrunken began shaking and pulled itself out of the trees, growing more spheres around it as it began to multiply into dozens. Orochimaru looked at Hinata who was still halfway unconscious. "It was nice playing with you Hinata. And now, you die."_**

**_Orochimaru threw her into the air, as all the spheres hit her stabbing her in the body unmercifully as Hinata screamed in agony until all 160 stab wounds hit her body. Everyone turned their heads not to behold the sight, crying, for they could do nothing. Her Byakugan unactivated as her eyes became cold and empty, smoke emitted from her body, as her lifeless body landed back on the ground. Motionless, her whole body turning green from the amount of poison that had entered her body, her lips turning more darkish purple._**

**_"My work here is done," he smiled. He looked over at everyone's angry and tear filled faces. "And it was nice seeing all of you again. It's been a nice reunion, but I'm taking an early leave. Send my condolences to Sasuke." He turned over and walked off going into the forest. :Flashback Over. _**

The room was completely quiet, Sasuke filled with anger, Heuri filled with tears, Jiraiya and Eurotachi filled with regret as they turned their heads from them. For they could not face them.

"When," mumbled Shikamaru. Everyone then looked over at him. "When are we finally gonna beat this guy! Why is it he always gets away with shit like this?! He can't ever run into us without killing one innocent person!"

The room was even more silent, Tsunade frowned. "Look, I understand how you feel. And we're doing the best we can. You're right, this has to end. But right now, he seems pretty unbeatable, for either of us. There was a time where Jiraiya and I even had a chance to take him if we were working together or separately. Now, he's surpass us at this point." Jiraiya nodded.

"So then what? Your just gonna keep letting him do this to you and your village? What are you saying? That it's over?" asked Heuri passionately.

"No," mumbled Sasuke. Everyone turned over to Sasuke as he stood determined with confidence. "If there isn't one thing Naruto left behind for this village even though he didn't get a chance to feel the seat of being the Hokage. It was even in the mist of impossibility, there's hope and we can always win. The leaf village is not gonna give up without a fight. That is our ninja way or did you forget. It's not over, we're not gonna let him win. And we're not gonna let him take Hinata either."

Everyone looked at him impressed but smiled, their spirits feeling lifted as everyone nodded agreeing.

"You're right kid thanks. I almost forgot who I was for a minute," smiled Tsunade.

"Maybe, but at the same time we still have to be realistic," warned Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru, he is not impossible to destroy," said Sasuke. Everyone looked at him with interest, paying attention to every bit of information he had to offer. "I can take him down. I believe I'm the only one with a shot. The only one with the chance. He has to want me for a reason. I must be a threat of some kind. I just haven't figured out how yet."

Tsunade looked at the others sharply and they too gave her the same look and nodded as she looked back at him. "It is something that I have theorized," admitted Tsunade in a serious tone thinking pensively.

"It's risky but it's all we got left," said Eurotachi.

"True. Damn I hate being smally limited to options," mumbled Tsunade thinking frustrated.

"What happened to the shinobi of the wind village?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah that's right," added Sasuke. "We saw all of you but the two shinobi you spoke of from the village Orochimaru destroyed."

"The paramedics from Orion village picked them up first. I had them do so because we all sensed you were headed our way," said Heuri.

Then, there was a slight knock on the door. It was pure silence as everyone looked at the door in complete tension. The door then glowed white, and slowly, the door knob began to turn, as the lock magically unlocked. Everyone quickly got in a battle position. Then, appearing in the doorway stood two beautiful females. One, was tall, she had long white hair and hazel green eyes and floated on a small cloud. Her hair was in one full bun and her head band showed the wind symbol. Her outfit was a gray shinobi outfit, in the leaf village's same style. Next to her was a younger girl next to her who had long silver hair with the same hazel green eyes who looked like a younger version of the oldest girl in front of them. She appeared around Konahamaru's age rank, but she was still a little short. She had wore iron wrist bands and tape around her hands for fighting, and she to was floating into the air. Both of them had small bandages on them with small cuts, but other than that they appeared alright. Everyone then settled down and Tsunade smiled.

"Oh, it's you. It's nice to see you two again," said Tsunade.

The girls smiled and bowed.

"Lady Tsunade, it is good to see you. My sister and I are in deep regret about Hinata. We tried," she said shrugging sadly. Tsunade frowned.

"We all did," said Heuri. The girls then looked at both Sasuke and Shikamaru who blushed embarrassingly at them.

"This is awkward. We meet the people who's back's we've been riding all this time and your females," said Shikamaru scratching his head.

"It's of nothing to us, we have done it all the time back in our village," smiled the younger one.

"I know this is awkward but let's be real. Who are you? Seriously," asked Sasuke.

"I am Kodak," the oldest one began. "And this my younger sister Tsaswari."

"We don't have time to regroup and get everyonesname. Here's the situation," Jiraiya began. The girls turned to him. "Hinata has 24 hours to live. The antidote is in the Dark Vines village, which, we can thank our lucky stars, isn't too far from us now. You're to follow Sasuke there, that's where he'll get it from. And more than likely, when Orochimaru will show up once again."

"Oh, that's of no problem," said Kodak eyeing Sasuke sharply.

"Yes, we both know how moved Sasuke can be moved by sweet word passed to him," said Tsaswari.

"Silence you runt!" grumbled Sasuke crossed.

"Look there's no time to be pointing fingers. Hinata's in trouble, and we only have 24 hours. There's no time to rest up or do anything, we have to save her," said Shikamaru.

No one said anything but everyone nodded agreeing with what had to be done.

"You know your mission. I don't have to tell you anything or explain to you any precautions. Don't make any rookie mistakes. Now get out of here!" cried out Tsunade. Both the girls and Sasuke nodded and quickly scampered out of the door and then before they knew it out of the hospital. They soon went into the woods, traveling the direction of the Dark Vine village.

"You think they'll make it on time," asked Eurotachi.

"We can always hope for something," said Tsuande. "We can always hope for something. Now then Shikamaru, don't you have other important things to do?"

Shikamaru looked at her confused and then remembered. "That's right, I nearly forgot, the base!" panicked Shikamaru.

"That's right now get to it. Future Hokage," smiled Tsunade. Shikamaru bowed and walked out the room heading towards the base.

In the dark depths of the surgery room, Hinata's glowing body lit up the whole area. As many things went through her self conscious. It was dark, and she laid even in her mind, on the dark floor, hearing echos surrounding her.

_**Hinata's Self Conscious:**"Naruto!" she cried. "Sasuke!" The echos began to become louder and louder as tears formed in Hinata's eyes. "I--I--I'm sorry." _

_"Hinata!" called a soft masculine voice. _

_"What?" said Hinata in shock. "I know that voice. But no, it can't be!" Hinata looked up to see a flashing white light. She then closed her eyes, for she could not move her arms. _

_When she opened them, she saw that she was in a mystical and colorful garden, where beautiful neon lights swirled into the sky;they were peach. Hinata looked at the beauty that was behind her and blinked in confusion. Slowly and to her surprise, she was able to sit up, moving her body. Even though the cut wounds on her body was completely obvious._

_"Hinata," said the same tone of voice. Hinata looked over and gasped. There, sitting under a tree eating a peach was Naruto. Tears formed in Hinata's eyes and she shuddered in shock. She could not believe it. Naruto stood up and gave her a thumbs up smiling. "Well what are you sitting there looking at me like that for? I thought you missed me?" he smiled._

_"NARUTO!!" Hinata cried. She dashed towards him so fast that when she reached him, her speed and impact pushed them on the the patch of flowers as she cried. "Oh Naruto, I was so scared...I felt so lost with out you!!"_

_Naruto __froze and smiled gently as he embraced his fiance' stroking through her hair. "Don't worry Hinata. I'm right here. I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. For me to be here while you're unconscious, it's obvious you kept me right where I belonged. Inside of your heart."_

_"Oh Naruto!" Hinata cried out in despair. He then leaned his head over to her and kissed her passionately, as she then immediately began to calm down, it was almost like how it used to be, just before he died. He then parted from the kiss and leaned his head on hers, while she lay her head on his chest, and they looked at the beautiful sky. _

_"Hinata. You can't give up. You can't give up on your life," said Naruto. _

_"But, Naruto...my life was meaningless without you. Even being on the border line of death and of life, with you by my side. I feel so complete now. You are my soul mate Naruto. I just can't live without you. Let me die, let me come with you," begged Hinata._

_"That would be selfish of me," mumbled Naruto sadly._

_"I don't mind!" outburst Hinata. Naruto looked down at her shocked by her behavior and frowned as she blushed red turning her face away from him. He embraced her tighter. _

_"You have other things to live for Hinata. There are people back there who love you, who need you," said Naruto._

_"What about when I loved you, what about when I needed you, and you still left me, I can do the same thing"_

_"If there's one thing I can promise Hinata, it's that I never left you," he smiled winking at her. "Not willingly anyways." When he spoke, it almost felt like a slight hatred tone that escaped his voice as he thought for a moment._

_"I don't wanna go back, there's nothing there for me, nothing! It can just be me and you Naruto, and this place, this beautiful place for the rest of my life time," said Hinata._

_"Yeah, it can be. But it cannot happen if you are dead, Hinata. That's not what I want, besides what about Orochimaru?" said Naruto._

_"You see what he's done to me, just look where I am now. And, he killed you," said Hinata. Naruto's face then became cold._

_"No. He didn't." _

_Hinata looked at him with confusion. _

_"What do you mean, he did take you out didn't he?" asked Hinata._

_Naruto said nothing for a moment then spoke again. _

_"Ignorance got me where I am today Hinata. I'm like a phoenix. I burst into flames, and when I come back I come back ready to kick some ass. No, No, Orochimaru didn't get me. Ignorance and betrayal did. And what a worse way to do so, then to betray yourself," said Naruto._

_Hinata still l__ooked confused. "Why do you want me to go back," asked Hinata. _

_"You need to think up every reason for you to live and fight this stuff off of you. And here's one of them. Orochimaru does have a weakness. In order to stop him and every things he's got set up. You have to bite off the snake's head."_

_"What?" _

_"I can't explain __that right now. But it's the only main clue you have now. Now you have to go back and tell our friends unless you wanna be responsible for anyone else's __deaths caused by Orochimaru," said Naruto sitting up._

_"But that advice doesn't even make sense," said Hinata._

_"Do you trust me?" asked Naruto. Hinata gasped and looked at the seriousness in his face._

_"With my life..." replied Hinata sadly. _

_"Then deliver the message, fight for that if anything else," he said, his body then began to disfigure, beginning to fade out. _

_"No! Naruto __don't go, don't leave me yet, you can't go!" cried Hinata._

_"You have to fight your own battles Hinata. And please, don't be sad. I'll find a way to make it up to you. Remember, it'll take some time but just know that as strong as we are, as our love is, you'll recognize our bond. And you'll know even by this evidence, I have never left you," said Naruto smiling._

_"Naruto, you know I love you and I'll always carry you inside my heart but I don't want you to go," cried out Hinata. "You're hurting me."_

_"I never go back on my word Hinata, never. I promise you in the future, you'll never have to worry about being by yourself again, just give it some time. And I promise you, you'll see," he said fading off. _

_"No! Naruto wait please! Please come back don't go! Naruto! Naruto!" she cried. But it was too late, and he was gone. "Damn it no! I lost him again, I lost him again, no why! Why, why, why, why!"_

_Hinata cried out in despair. : Hinata's self conscious over._

Outside in the real world, tears began streaming from her eyes.

"What's going on, are we loosing her?" asked one of the paramedics.

"No. One of the things about the poison she has is that if forces her to hallucinate things in her self conscious. The Hokage has mentioned that her fiance' had died not too long ago," said another paramedic.

"So you think?" asked the third paramedic.

"That's right," he replied. "She's probably having visions and torturing memories about her fiance' and it's killing her."

"The poor thing, it's a shame. She's been through so much," said the first paramedic. "Sasuke must hurry. 24 hours will come by fast and already do we have 19 hours left. I just hope he can make it in time." Everyone nodded agreeing.

Yes they knew, and they knew that much was true.

Back to Sasuke and the others, they had already easily brushed through the forest. Becoming closer to their destinations they then began to slow down and began to walk so that they may build up their chakara and energy. Between them, it was quiet. Feeling most of the emotion and seeing everything themselves, the girls really didn't too much have a good perspective on Sasuke yet. They still blamed him for everything that had happened to Hinata, for his ignorance, for his lack of awareness. It was disappointing to see one of the famous Uchihas, one that was trained by a con as low as Orochimaru, could fall for such an easy bait.

"Are you ready to bark at me now?" said Sasuke coldly. The girls just looked at him sharply and said nothing. "I know you're on Hinata's side. I know you feel it's all my fault. Even as horses, you made that evident"

"Just remember that you said those words. Not us Sasuke," said Kodak. There was another ouched silence.

"Tell me and I'm curious," said Tsaswari.

"Watch it," warned Kodak chastening.

"I know I know, don't worry, I'll choose my words correctly and ask this question right. Sasuke, what made you not trust Hinata? We thought you liked her," said Tsaswari.

"It has nothing to do with liking anyone. I really care about her. I guess it's just--everything I've ever wanted and ever had. Has always been taking away from me. I grew so attached to Hinata, I didn't want her to be one of those things that were snatched. Any person that I've met whose made promises to me. They always failed. And it was to the point where I couldn't trust anyone anymore. And I knew that the only person I could really trust and count on was me and me alone. I've always been some one for myself because I knew I could only count on myself and trust me. Because at least then, I knew that I was someone that I could never fail to myself, someone who would never disappoint myself. And that I was someone that could get things done. I was so used to just me, me, and me. But Hinata...she showed me so many different things that just surprised me. That sent my world into a 369. She trusted me with everything..."

"And you only trusted her with 99 percent of you," said Kodak coldly. Sasuke flinched, knowing it was true and that's where he was going with it. But still, hearing it in actual words made it hurt more.

"Just ponder on this much, you, Hinata, and Orochimaru. Trust her. Don't have other people tell you what she can do, and limit and tell her what she can't. Hinata can do alot of things that'll surprise you. She's way past the level of being babied now. So what all does she mean to you? She knows the risk and is ready to risk it all, so are you?" said Tsaswari. Sasuke was completely speechless, he could not say anything. "Think about that instead." The girls then walked past him as Sasuke then thought for a moment.

"_What is Hinata to me_..." he thought pensively.

Orochimaru stood inside a dark room, vines surrounded him, his yellow eyes glowing. Coming from the corners of the other side of the room were Meliac and Shiyaku, who were both bowing.

Orochimaru came from his shadows. On him were scars and bruises, as well as cuts and scraps. Although he finished Hinata off, even he had to admit, that she gave him a close run for his money.

"The boy is here. But it seems that he has company," said Orochimaru. "And that poses a problem."

"You did say that they would come here for the antidote right?" asked Meliac. "I thought that this is what you wanted sir?"

"He wanted for Sasuke to come alone. Is that right my lord?" asked Shiyaku.

"I'm assuming that somehow after all the excitement, Tsunade must have somehow gotten him to calm down for him not to rush after me on his own. I need you two to get rid of those two leeches traveling close by Sasuke's side. They are more than likely if not both, then one of them, are part of the village Hidden in the Wind," said Orochimaru.

"Yes my Lord," both of them said in unison.

"You can count on it," said Shiyaku. "We'll make sure that Hinata dies and that Sasuke is in your grasp when you return sir," said Shiyaku. Meliac looked confused while Orochimaru gave her a skeptic look.

"Your not gonna follow us through with the rest of this mission?" asked Meliac. "Then how do you expect for Sasuke to come with us when it's not you?"

"It's possible, he did it before when he was 12, and even though his age isn't the same, his mind is still that of the child he was all those years back. Of course I would join you, but I have some business to take care of with Kabuto and the other leaders. Let us not forget we are trying to start a way here. Everything is almost complete. Just be patient Meliac don't you worry," smiled Orochimaru.

"Yes my lord," he bowed.

"And you," said Orochimaru warningly looking at Shiyaku. He walked over to her intimidating her even more, Meliac freezing also. "We're not gonna remind certain people how the first plan almost went to shams!"

"I assure my lord it'll never happen again. That's why I'm telling you, you can count Sasuke will be back here when you return."

Orochimaru looked at her and grimaced, he closed his eyes trying to remain patient and looked back at her in an ugly manner.

"Then I will go with your word. Mind you, I detest broken promises as much as I detest failure. And this time there will not be a request for extensions on your life. You will suffer, should you choose to fail me again. I will damage you and your pride horribly, and you shall be tortured unmercifully that you're gonna beg for death. Do you understand me..." warned Orochimaru. His long tongue slowly began to extend out touching her face, as though his tongue was trying to give her face it's wet caress as to further his intimidation. Shiyaku shook with fear closing her eyes so as to not show any signs of weakness and nodded in comprehension. He gave her an unsatisfied look and walked out of the room closing the door, leaving the room completely dark.

"Must you over due the kiss up. Now you know for sure that you will have to succeed. He's destroyed you before, and as I recall it was not very pleasant," said Meliac.

"SHUT UP!!" she screamed in more fear than retort. "He said that if I succeeded in my missions and I planned on having him restore my family then I have to show him more respect."

"Perhaps. But this is not a regular mission, it was hard when we first handled them and it will be again, there is no guarantee Sasuke will follow us, you realize this yes?" he asked.

"He will. My ass is on the line too. I'll make sure that he will," said Shiyaku nervously.

"I don't know," chuckled Meliac. "Perhaps you may succeed after all..."

Meliac walked over to her and whispered seductively into her ear. "For some reason you always seem to respond quicker when you have the right amount of pressure put to you."

Shiyaku quickly turned around and slapped him. "Do not mock me you bastard. I can't wait until you fail a mission and take the torture I have to if they fail."

"Fortunately most of your torture is because of have a pussy not a dick. I mean of course there are other ways even though I'm a guy, but even the example lord Orochimaru placed on you, was enough of a note to remind you what would happen. So if I were you Shiyaku...I wouldn't fail this mission."

"I don't need your incompetence to remind me of that. I know what's on the line, I assure you it won't be a failure."

Meliac laughed and walked out of the room, as tears filled her face, her body shuddering as she did some hand signs placing them together.

"Transformation jutsu!" she cried. Puff of smoke formed around her, then, when the smoke diminished, there, stood an Orochimaru look alike. She took out the antidote spinning it in her hands. "I will not be made a mockery of again. I will not."

Back in Orion village, the ninja were moving logs back and forth from the fire base. Shikamaru was over the operation, Tsunade and the others not too far from watching.

"Shikamaru sir. Where do you want us to put this?" asked one of the men. He held up the satellite that he, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shiyaku retrieved from battle.

"Oh yeah, this thing," said Shikamaru scratching his head. "Let me hang on to this for now. I'll have to ask Lady Tsunade."

The man nodded and went back off to work. Shikamaru sighed heavily and turned around to look up at the window to see Lady Tsunade watching him from the window. He lifted up the satellite and she beckoned him to come to her. He nodded and looked down at the satellite.

"For all the trouble this stupid thing was worth it better be something," he mumbled.

Shikamaru walked inside the hospital and waited for Tsunade inside a green waiting room. He sat on the couch with the satellite next to him. Then, opening the door came Tsunade.

"Has there been any slight bit of change?" asked Shikamaru. Tsuande sighed heavily closing her eyes and shook her head.

"Since you're the only important one here, you'd be the first one I'd tell. Heuri, Eurotachi, and Jiraiya are in the surgery room with Hinata now. They're trying to help her," said Tsunade.

"So it really is all on Sasuke," said Shikamaru worriedly.

"Worried?" asked Tsunade nonchalantly.

"Yeah. This mission with Hinata has been a roller coaster ride. I only saw her as being Naruto'sfiance'. This time. Going on the mission I saw Hinata for who she was. She's become a friend than just someone who was there," said Shikamaru.

Tsunade laughed.

"You sound like you've fell in love with her," teased Tsunade. Shikamaru laughed also.

"No it didn't go that far. Ino's still the beat of my heart. But it's just amazing how much a person's perspective of someone changes once they get a chance to know them."

Tsunade thought on it for a moment and then took the satellite that was next to him.

"So tell me about the satellite, what is it supposed to do?" said Shikamaru.

Tsunade looked over at him.

"The whole plan has been set to motion Shikamaru. You have no idea how important you and the others succeeding at this mission means," said Tsunade.

"Will it still be affective? After all, Orochimaru said that he knew where the base and everything was. Will it really make alot more difference," asked Shikamaru.

"Of course it will, don't be such a pessimist. Besides, I already thought about the chances of Orochimaru knowing about the base. Don't worry, I have a back up plan. But what's important right now is this satellite. Come with me, this can't just go anywhere you know," said Tsunade walking off. Shikamaru nodded and followed close behind her.

Back to Orochimaru, he had just made it back to the wind village. Leaning on a half destroyed house was Kabuto. He had looked up to notice his master's return.

"Welcome back lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto.

"The others haven't been waiting long enough to be suspicious have they," asked Orochimaru.

"On the contrary my lord," smiled Kabuto. "Everyone just arrived about half an hour ago and ready for their report. You are alright."

"Orochimaru," said a soft voice. Both of them turned around to see Celestial sitting on the roof.

"Why hello my dear. Long time no see," said Orochimaru. "Are you ready to report?"

"I am," said Celestial (mist village Hokage) coldy and skeptically.

"Celestial where are Aqua(Rain village Kazekage), Fele' (Metal village Kazekage), Xiolin (Earth village Hokage), and Cheri (Hokage of the light village)" asked Kabuto.

"They are waiting. Just like the rest," said Celestial nonchalantly. She still did not trust them, and what they didn't know was that she heard part of their conversation. Why on earth did he need to be there on time enough not to seem suspicious? There was something funny about him and he did not like it. "Where were you?"

"You dare question your leader?!" outburst Kabuto.

"I am a leader of my own, the only thing I provide is assistance frog! Don't forget, you are nothing but a mere aide, know your place when you are placed in front of me!" commanded Celestial. Kabuto quickly shat up and sat back. Orochimaru smiled raising his hand to reverence silence.

"Now, now, calm down. I was doing something for our war effort. I too had a mission to complete. Now then, if you shall allow, let us join the others and I will explain everything when we get inside," he said. They both nodded and headed inside the Hokage of the wind village head quarters where everyone awaited, conversing about their plans and their missions. Theories and hypothesis going across the table. When Orochimaru and Celestial entered the room, everyone became silent and stood, bowing to him.

"Lord Orochimaru, it has been a while, about three weeks it seems like hasn't it," said Xiolin.

"I've missed all of you also. I hope things didn't get too out of hand for you in my absence?" said Orochimaru.

"No not at all, everything was handled fine," said Cheri sternly.

"Report," commanded Orochimaru.

"I'll begin," said Aqua standing up. Everyone looked at her for attention while Orochimaru sat himself down at the far end of the table listening intently. "While you were out the Hokage of the Land of the Heavens came to see you."

Orochimaru looked up at her with interest cocking up his eyebrow while putting his cuffed hands in front of his face. Aqua nodded and continued as she stood up pacing around the table. It was almost as though they were in a business meeting.

"Orochimaru, you are well aware that all of us are allies and are definitely behind you 100 to take out Konaha. But we too also have allies, and they too have joined us," she explained.

"So please explain Aqua I'm not understanding where you're going with this?" asked Orochimaru.

"What Aqua is saying," said Fele. "Is that after one village gets involved in one war so will their allies drawing even more enemies to the village. They are well aware of what's happening."

"I see," mumbled Orochimaru.

"We have to consider everything well, if the enemy sees we're getting too many people involved then they two will gather up more countries to help them so as to balance the playing field," said Celestial.

"And what's wrong with that. This is something serious here," said Kabuto.

"We're making this a war against Konaha, not a Civil war within the whole country you fool," replied Celestial hotly. "More lives are at stake here, we cannot just do as we please."

"I am beginning to see you're point Celestial and you are absolutely right. Tell me Aqua, what business did the leader of the land of the Heavens have with me in particular, do you know?" asked Orochimaru.

Aqua nodded and sat on the table continuing. "He too wants to help out in the war effort against Konoha, he says he already has allies that will help work with us. Everyone here does too, also of course."

"While you were gone," Xiolin interrupted. "We have all been leaders carrying on missions with our allies about what all they can do to help with the war effort. Many of them as such are very dependent on this meeting so that they know how to handle things and what to do."

"Indeed," commented Orochimaru. "That is of great importance, but only for one moment will we hold off on this matter. It's not one to be left untouched for a long time so we'll come back to it. At first I would like to know this much. How have you all fared in the missions I've left from you. I need all of you to report."

"I'll begin since it was my village that was attacked first after the wind village sir," said Fele' nodding standing up.

"Go on then," nodded Orochimaru.

"Stopping at my village we have found about 50 survivors. All, whom are boiling in hatred and are assisting to fighting this war in revenge against the hidden leaf village," said Fele'.

Orochimaru nodded and then beckoned Xiolin to report next, he nodded and continued.

"I have found that many more people from the earth village had escaped more than what I thought even though we have suffered a great loss. We have about 200 shinobi in training now, they are fine and are awaiting orders," said Xiolin.

"Excellent," nodded Orochimaru. "We cannot let the leaf village get away with this. And speaking of training, the rest of you. No all of you, what are your training mechanisms you're giving to your shinobi."

"I cannot mention that Orochimaru for it is a village secret, as long as the wind village has remained hidden with their kekegenkai and other powers I'm sure you can understand that. But I assure you, it is one that will prove affective," said Aqua.

"And the light village?" asked Kabuto looking over at Cheri while he was taking notes on his clip board. Cheri crossed her arms and nodded leaning back in her chair.

"My people will fight when necessary don't you worry I'll assure you. This is a war, so there training will definitely be rigorous," replied Cheri. Orochimaru sighed and closed his eyes leaning on the table thinking. Then, without opening his eyes, he spoke again.

"And what about you Celestial," said Orochimaru. Celestial jumped shocked and looked at him untrusted, as Orochimaru then opened his eyes glaring at her contrastingly. "You still have yet to bring anything to the table for your input. Don't tell me you're having cold feet on us now, when we're so near brink to war."

Celestial looked at him half feared, as the others quickly shot her a look in question, making her even more nervous.

"I did as you asked if that's what you're asking me," she said strongly.

"Hm, so then tell us then, what is it that you did. In order to do something so high standing as a war, we need to know where everyone stands so we know what all we have to work with don't we? So then, what is it that we can count on you for...Celestial," Orochimaru said more strongly.

Celestial gave Orochimaru a stabbing look, as the room became quiet, the air becomming much more thicker to breath in.

Sasuke, Kodak, and Tsaswari had entered the village, it almost look like a jungle village. But it was dark at night time, and shadows were everywhere as well as poisonous hung on vines. The vines were black and so were the leaves, the village almost looked empty.

"Damn, you'd think Orochimaru took over this village as well. It completely looks unwelcoming," said Sasuke.

"I'll say, I'm almost scared," said Tsaswari half whining.

"Need a bear," teased Sasuke smiling.

"I said almost, not was, ya jerk!" she snapped back.

"Enough with both of your foolishness. Let us not forget the mission at hand, Hinata is counting on us," said Kodak.

"But I don't understand," said Tsaswari. "I know this is a mission but is the antidote here? Like the actual ingredients? Or are we assuming that Orochimaru has it and we're gonna fight him for it."

Kodak and Sasuke looked at one another confused. They had not thought about it, and they knew she was right. A vision of Orochimaru flashed into his mind. He was a dark shadow, his eyes flashed gold, his smile reflecting through the darkness.

Sasuke snapped out of it and the girls looked at him confused.

"Sasuke are you alright?" asked Kodak.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsaswari.

Sasuke put his head down darkly and depressed saying nothing for a moment, a vision of Hinata suffering going past his mind. He then looked at the girls and walked past them looking into the sky. An ominous wind blowing.

"He's coming to us," said Sasuke lowly. "I think...somehow my bond with Orochimaru hasn't completely broken and...I think...he's coming to us." Sasuke held his head for a moment and sat down on the ground, he was beginning to have extreme painful headaches, although something inside his brain was coming alive. And the trends were getting worse and worse, what was this, an aneurysm? The girls then looked at one another concerned and nodded as they walked over to him cautiously.

"Let's take you someplace to rest," said Tsaswari.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I just need a minute. But we gotta get out of here. We're being watched can you tell," whispered Sasuke looking at them gravely.

Kodak looked around the area with the side of her eye to see shadows hidden and moving around their surrounding.

"Yeah, I noticed that when we first took step here. Orochimaru already has this place taken over, it's no use. Let's get out of here, no use to worry our selves with the small fry," said Kodak. They all a nodded and walked out of the area. Then, a small vision of Hinata's smile pierced through his brain. Sasuke then stopped abruptly in shock as he held onto his head again. The girls stopped to see Sasuke was absent once again and they turned around to look at him.

"Hinata," he mumbled worriedly. The girls frowned.

"Sasuke, I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is, you have to fight it. Do it for Hinata's sake if no one else's. She needs this," said Kodak.

"Yeah, we have to get Orochimaru and punch the antidote out of him," said Tsaswari. She pulled back her watch, it said 16 hours on it. "Damn it and we don't have much time."

Sasuke then snapped out of it and they both walked calmly to another direction so as to not attract too much attention. They later found a canal and the girls decided to go by the stream. Sasuke stayed behind and decided to remain uphill to keep watch of any enemy movements. If they were gonna be hit then he'd at least be somewhat prepared ahead of time. So instead, of going down there to join them he remained behind. Sasuke then went over by a tree to watch over ground, he then looked up at the stars, thinking only of Hinata. The sun was about to break over the horizon to be the next day, and he knew they were running out of time. Yet somehow he began to nod off, until somehow finally, he fell asleep.

Shikamaru yawned. He and Tsunade had been up at the computers inside the base for hours. When he looked at the screen to see the sun line over the horizon he knew that morning was soon on its way.

"Man, this is a drag Lady Tsunade. Whatever it is can't it wait until like--I don't know we go to sleep," complained Shikamaru.

"Quiet you!" snapped Tsunade. "This peace of work is very delicate and complex. And given what we're having to work on, it's not easy."

"Okay yeah, I understand that like um, I don't know. Four hours ago! I mean you still have yet to tell me what this thing is supposed to do anyway. What underhand thing does this satellite have to take out Orochimaru," asked Shikamaru.

"What this thing has is to our advantage Shikamaru is that it is not only a tracker but this is a special kind of satellite," said Tsunade.

Shikamaru sighed heavily annoyed leaning his head back to his chair breathing. He then sat back up and looked at Tsunade, trying to keep his patience as he scratched his head annoyed.

"I mean come on Lady Tsunade how amazing can a satellite be anyway. What's the big secret about it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll tell you when I break these cryptic codes first," said Tsunade.

"Yeah, um. You do that. In the mean time," said Shikamaru standing up stretching and yawning. "I'm gonna get me some shut eye."

Shikamaru made his way towards the door, until all of a sudden a huge table flew to the doorway blocking his way out. Shikamaru quickly froze in a panic and half fear.

"What the hell is that for?!" said Shikamaru.

"I don't know what the fuck you think this is. But you're not going anywhere. This is extremely important, something that you need to be here for," argued Tsunade.

"I understand that but damn, do I gotta loose sleep over this. I've been doing nothing but watching you all day. I haven't been helping you do anything that's why I don't understand why I even have to be here," shot back Shikamaru.

"Look, it's called taking responsibility. You're gonna be the next Hokage you know!"

"I know, I know, so I've heard about one thousand times I got the message and so what?!"

Tsunade quickly got frustrated and grabbed his color, her eyes burning fire red.

"You listen to me you ungrateful runt. This is a very dangerous situation here. You need to pay attention to everything I do. This very village is at hand so you need to be taking me to your advantage while you still can you little ignorant fool," she screamed throwing him to the ground. Shikamaru hit the ground rubbing his head.

"Awe man this was totally not in my job description when I took up this job. Note to self Shikamaru, women are always right, especially the ones whose rage is like lightening," said Shikamaru.

"It's not about that. You're lazy and you should take things more seriously than what you are don't you get it? Soon and very soon, maybe sooner than even what you think. I won't be here. I'm getting old and my time on earth now is limited, and it's a real cut and half especially since we're talking about going to war here. And our enemy is Orochimaru as well," said Tsunade roughly.

She looked down at him and frowned. "I'm giving everything I have to offer as much as I can. If, I don't make it through this and I do die. Then I want to do so peacefully. Knowing that the people of this village has a great leader to protect them. I am the knowledgeable one who knows what they're doing and isn't just thinking about the well being of the people inside the village, but as everyone else as well. Things take time and well strategist thinking. Everything cannot be rushed because you have way too many people's lives at risk here. You should always remember that."

Shikamaru said nothing and turned his head away from her ashamed. It was true and he knew it was. The whole time, even though he had to admit, he was somewhat lazy. It seemed like lately he's been learning new things more quickly and unexpectedly. First by Hinata and Sasuke, then by Lady Tsunade. It was then he came to wonder. Did he really isolate himself from the village that much not to try to get to know anyone? What ever the answer was it was too late to know and figure out now. He nodded with understanding and walked over to her watching and studying what she was doing.

Green water dripped onto Hinata's motionless body, her arms were crossed with IVs attached to her heart and mind screen. She floated into the air glowing white as Jiraiya, Eurotachi, and Eurotachi took over to try to keep her stable, both of them sweating out of exhaustion. Jiraiya looked over at the clock sternly and then back at Hinata frustrated as he watched the sun set to the horizon.

"_Hurry up Sasuke_..." thought Jiraiya worriedly.

All eyes were on Celestial as everyone was awaiting an answer to Orochimaru's question.

"Well, I'm waiting Celestial. What is it that we can count on you for?" said Orochimaru.

"On whatever you need done, done," she replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry. Not to start question, but I somehow question Celestial's loyalty to us," said Fele' slyly thinking. Everyone cocked up their eye brows.

"Don't be a fool. My men are outside these grounds awaiting orders for Orochimaru to attack the leaf village right this minute, and you dare question my loyalty," said Celestial insulted.

"Really," said Orochimaru suspiciously, rubbing his chin closing his eyes thinking. He opened them and smiled. "Fine."

"Lord Orochimaru," said Aqua. He looked over her as she looked outside. "The sun is set, if we are going to do something then we need a plan now. I believe everything is accounted for here, what about the other lands."

"Yes, people are beginning to worry and they too wish to help in the effort," said Fele'.

"We'll need as much help as we can get, the next meeting will be for battle, and I want everyone here so I know what exactly I have to work with," smiled Orochimaru.

"You sure," asked Cheri. Everyone looked at her. "Whoa whoa whoa, don't get me wrong, I want to take out this threat as much as everyone else in the room but--"

"She's right," said Xiolin stepping in. "Don't you think with so many countries at our disposal we're taking this way out of hand perhaps even just a little. It just seems, I don't know, a little out of hand. This could go out of control, let's think about this rationally."

"He's right you know, it can very easily go out of hand. Don't forget, most of the countries we're dealing with are very hard headed and hotheaded opponents," said Fele. Celestial look at Cheri, she looked back at her with a serious face, and as Celestial read it, Cheri winked at her beckoning to say something. Cheri smiled nodding, so there was someone on her side who didn't trust Orochimaru as well.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to start an out of control war. If their enemies join up with the leaf village promising to take out their enemy, then talk of taking over land is in order and it'll become a mess, we're trying to get rid of them, not each other, isn't that right, lord Orochimaru, or did you have other plans," said Celestial.

"Are you trying to inquire something you--" said Kabuto, but Orochimaru quickly placed his hand up to silence him as he looked at her intently.

"No, that is not my intention. I have not considered that other countries would want to get involved with a matter that is not that of their own," said Orochimaru quickly standing up. "But we need to take all we've got. You're right, it is dangerous, that's why we needn't give the village a chance to ally themselves with the opposite side to start such a thing." Orochimaru turning around.

"What are you talking about! You're still going to go on with this!" cried out Celestial outraged. Cheri quickly grabbed her arm looking at her sternly, and shook her head. Orochimaru turned back around and looked at her sharper than a sword then turned back around, and began walking off.

"If you use a fly swatter to destroy something a small as a fly then it stands a chance to escape because of the size of the fly swatter and the fact that you can't go as high as the fly. But use a fly spray, it can kill a fly at any length of meters, and no matter how far it tries to go that poison catches up to and destroys it. In other words, if we leave something small left undone are take too lightly to think we've taken care of something, it can escape because like the fly swatter we can reach the enemy. No, we must be the spray, kill it, before it can escape. Rather it seems unheard of or not."

Orochimaru and Kabuto then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. The room fell silent, and everyone looked at one another. Cheri grabbed Celestial's shaken hand and walked out of the room, Xiolin following close behind them. Aqua and Fele' the only ones left in the room.

"That was strange," said Fele'.

"Yeah I agree, there was something about that that seemed so off," nodded Aqua. "At first I disregarded Celestial'stheory about us fighting on the wrong side, and that perhaps Orochimaru is just using us. But now, after hearing how hasty he's becoming, I'm beginning to reconsider."

"You're not serious," said Fele' shocked.

"I am. Think about it, the leader of the legendary wind village, they're a peaceful village, and they would never go this far with anything then to try to completely annihilate an enemy. He hates them, and he cannot hate a village that he shouldn't know about if the village has been hidden that long, now you explain that one to me," said Aqua.

Fele' said nothing and nodded, beginning to understand.

"I suppose, you're right."

"Look chika, do yourself a favor. If you want to go on ahead and trust them then fine. But if Orochimaru wasn't right about one thing it's this. People don't normally get involved with a matter they know nothing about. I'd do some research on both are supposed ally and enemy. Trust him, it's fine with me, but be cautious with them also, we may be fighting on the wrong side. So you and your shinobi be prepared to fight either or side, that's a word of advice," said Aqua walking out of the door.

Fele' thought for a moment, and sighed walking out the empty room as well. But in the mist of the darkness, was Orochimaru's boaconstrictor who 's eyes pierced through the darkness glowing yellow, as it disappeared into the corner.

An apple bounced and fell on Sasuke's head waking him up as the sun rose. He scratched his head looking at the sun. What time was it.

"I dreamed," he said lightly. Hinata's face then appeared in his mind. "I dreamed of...Hinata." "_It's all my fault. If only I had told her how I felt, this would have never happened. The problem never would have never began." _

Sasuke then looked up, the wind was blowing, it was then that he finally took notice. It was quiet. Too quiet. Where on earth were Kodak and Tsaswari? He then heard a small laughter coming from nowhere, a familiar laughter where once heard, you could never forget it. Sasuke growled angrily and turned around.

"Come out, Orochimaru," called Sasuke.

"Sasuke my dear boy, it's about time you noticed I was here," said Orochimaru chuckling floating over to him.

"How long were you here," asked Sasuke annoyed.

"I watched you sleep the whole way up until now, mumbling about Hinata. You love sick fool, you really do care about her, oh my," teased Orochimaru.

"Ah enough with this nonsense already!" cried out Sasuke angrily. He pulled out his kunai knife charging towards him in fury. "You bastard!"

Orochimaru smiled flipping out of the way landing on the other side, dodging all of Sasuke's weak straight on attacks. Sasuke lifted up his fist going towards him but Orochimaru quickly took out his hand blocking it and punched him in the stomach, knocking him straight into a tree.

"Oh my Sasuke, what is it that I've always told you. Fighting when you're mad only makes you weaker. I see you've forgotten that. Not only is your speed drastically reduced where in my eyes you appear as though you're moving in slow motion. But you're attacks are easily predictable."

"Fuck you, we're not training Orochimaru," spat out Sasuke slowly standing up, holding on to a tree to keep him steady. "Why, why if all this time you saw me asleep did you not take me out then."

"It's simple Sasuke. You're like a son to me. Don't you see, you and I, we are just alike. My purpose isn't to kill you, I need you. You are my successor remember," smiled Orochimaru.

"Find someone else. I left that dream a long time ago. I'm not shit like you, you're not my father," said Sasuke.

"The only one you've had since yours left you so unsettled," he shot back.

"Shut the hell up!" snapped back Sasuke.

"Don't be angry at me, you set yourself up for that, not me. But my what do we have here you found me," said Orochimaru walking towards him. "But let's get to the chase. It's obvious you loathe me, with great reasons that I care not of but. You have something that I want and I--" Orochimaru pulls out the small yellow potion inside a container. "Have something that you want."

"The antidote!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Name your price."

"It's simple. I only want you Sasuke. Come back with me, be my successor, be my next vessel," said Orochimaru. Sasuke leaned his head down hopelessly. But then, a smile appeared on his face as he looked up at Orochimaru who still grinned as well.

"Why would I want to do that. I'd rather just kick your ass and take it. Espeaciallyknowing you aren't even Orochimaru. So, who are you, show yourself," said Sasuke. Orochimaru smiled as his skin melted of falling onto the ground, until there appeared Shiyaku.

"I thought as much," said Sasuke.

"How long have you known," she asked smiling.

"You had me going for the longest time until only a few moments with your last lines. Orochimaru never tells me to be his vessel. He shoots on about how weak the leaf village is and how to brain wash me. You were bullshitting too long. Orochimaru's a bastard and you're a bitch. And I could tell by the way you acting bitch was emitting off of you, not being a bastard," said Sasuke.

"You think you're funny don't you. Well, it won't be once you're girl friend and the the grim reaper have a cook out. It's noon now. You have 8 hours to save her. She's going to die. And there's nothing you can do about it. Unless you come to our side."

"You can tell Orochimaru if this is his idea of a sick joke then he has to go another angle, I've already betrayedHinata long enough, I won't let her live to see I've done something such as this. I'm no fool, if she does live by you making her so, there's a price I have to pay, I just know it."

"I never said there wasn't. Sasuke just come with us. You know that you belong here, not with those goody two shoes leaf village. You need to be taught properly your strength, your heritage, and expand your strength and abilities, not have something as weak as that village fill your head with lies and friendship, putting a boundary on your powers. Because they fear, because they do not understand. But don't worry Sasuke, I understand, and you know lord Orochimaru's understood. He's always helped you understand. He picked you up when you were all alone, when you wanted to be strong. Don't you miss that kind of power? Hm?"

Sasuke said nothing and dropped his head thinking, tears streaming from his eyes as small separate flashbacks streamed into his head of him first meeting Naruto when they were kids, through all they're battles, even when he came back and they celebrated him becoming Hokage. And then, then there was Hinata.

* * *

**SASUKE'S FLASHBACK:**

_**"Hin**__**ata no!" cried Sakura.**_

_**"Hinata, what are you doing!" panicked Neji.**_

_**"It's not worth it," mumbled Hinata as she stood up holding the kunai knife shuddering. Everyone gasped.**_

_**"Hinata don't!" cried Ino in panic. Hinata cried and took the knife and began to cut her hair off into the same style she had when she was twelve, the way Naruto **__**had met her. Everyone gasped as Hinata fell down to her knees smiling faintly holding the kunai knife as she began carving signs into her arm, blood spilling everywhere as whatever the sign was became engraved completely in her skin. Smiling faintly, she dropped the kunai knife on the floor as it rattled echoing in the chapel. Everyone looked at her speechless unable to say anything as her tears rolled out of her eyes.**_

_**"Now, it is complete. This mark, is a sign, this sign means life, so that it will always remind me why I must live. Why I'm here, and a reason why I should fight," said Hinata as she began to cry. Sakura walked up to her with a handkerchief as she began to wipe the blood from her arms sadly. Konahomaru hesitantly walked up kneeling down to her, Hinata looked up to him to see a flower in her face. Konahamaru smiled uneasily.**_

_**"Let's go home Hinata, I believe that it's still worth it," said Konahamaru. Hinata gasped looking at Konahamaru as she went into his arms hugging him crying as Konahamaru **__**pat her back in comfort. Sasuke looked at the scene turning his head, a tear rolling off his face as he walked out the chapel. Kakashi watched as he left and Tsunade came over to Kakashi staring at him, Kakashi **__**nodded as they looked back at Hinata crying giving her a sad sympathetic look shaking their heads sadly, leaving also. Her friends staying, to comfort her.**_

* * *

**_"No Naruto don't leave me, you can't die on me now no! you made me promise!," Hinata cried panicking. "YOU MADE ME PROMISE TO ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE AND I KEPT IT!" _**(Sasuke talking through his flashbacks: "No Shiyaku, you're wrong. You're right, I was alone. But there was someone...someone who was way worse off than me...)

* * *

**_"Hinata, believe me when I say that I was not responsible for Naruto's_**

**_death," mumbled Sasuke solemnly as Sakura gasped. "He was my best friend, you think I'm not hurting too?"_**

**_"Bullshit!" cried out Hinata as she slapped him across his face grabbing him by his collar. "You're a liar."_**

**_"Hinata, Sasuke's telling you the truth. I was with him when we found Naruto, the room appeared to be in a great struggle but he was definitely _****_killed by Orochimaru," said Sakura calmly. Tenten and Ino _****_tried to pull Hinata off Sasuke but she stayed put still not moving an inch as she looked at Sasuke coldly kneeling down to him. She looked at the mark on his neck and grimaced at him._**

**_"You and that damn curse mark, I don't care what anyone says, you're a killer, and I'll avenge Naruto_**

**_myself. You've just created a new enemy Sasuke. Seeing your face makes me sick you know that? And as far as I'm concerned that mark represents Orochimaru. You're just like him as far as I'm concerned, heartless and always playing games. You're no different from him at all, you don't deserve to walk the same ground as man," said Hinata bitterly as she harshly let him go pushing him to the wall of his bed. She looked down at him coldly and walked off, as Sasuke stood there in shock speechless. _**("She loved so completely. She reached a point in loneliness, and sorrow that I myself has never reached. And she had no one. She was someone who needed to be understood. She had no one...)

* * *

**_"Life," mumbled Hinata. "It can be a gift or a curse. But rewarded to the person in debt, can grant them immortality. It was my sign to Naruto. I promised him I'd live." Sasuke looked at her blankly confused saying nothing._**

**_"I'm sorry Sasuke, in other words," said Hinata. Sasuke looked at her shocked and became speechless._**

**_"And I can see you're life was spared," she added. "I was trapped in my own twisted mind of anger, hate...and mistrust. I admit that I was too blind to see that you seen that in me, and that you were only trying to help. And I can see winning the trial, and even now. Why Naruto _****_chose you as his best friend, or at least why you are the best. Congratulations on winning your trial Sasuke. Not to far from here is a fancy restaurant _****_that I paid for personally for us all to go to," explained Hinata. _**("She was one that was left in darkness. Fed off it, when you looked into her eyes, you seen the darkness warped inside of her. I was never alone. She too was alone, and I was alone, but you know something, we were alone together and in the end..."

* * *

_**Hinata looked at Sasuke uncertain as he reassured her with a smile standing up taking his hand out. "So do you wanna start over? Can we...start over?" asked Sasuke. Hinata looked at him shocked not sure rather to take his hand or not. "Trust yourself Hinata, it's up to you."**_

_**Hinata rubbed some of the tears from her eyes and nodded as she accepted his hand and pulled her up into a strong hug. Hinata tears slowly began to slow down feeling the warm gentle comfort from her newest companion by her side, Sasuke. The horses looked at each other nodding watching the scene in awe.**_

**_"You know Hinata, you didn't just sing today, but you did something that touched everyone's soul. Including mine, and no ones_****_ever made it that far. That's what makes you so important to me. It's like through your song you gave me a new hope and gave me faith. A faith I'd never thought I'd have, a faith I thought I'd never see the end of to experience. That's what makes you quite amazing to me Hinata." Hinata felt like she was going to faint, and that someone was straddling her heart pressing hard on it. Sasuke began to very slowly draw nearer to her face and she froze panic-stricken. Then..._**

**_Hinata gasped to see the full moon above them to see the many flowers that had surrounded them. Many fireflies were flying around, Sasuke's _****_hands still tangled in Hinata's. They looked at one another and smiled running through the flowers as more fireflies lifted into the air as they laughed happily. Both of them landed in the ground next to one another laughing as many fireflies flew past them surrounding them. Sasuke and Hinata sat up looking at the fireflies and looked at one another blankly. Hinata played with her fingers and Sasuke bashfully scratched his head averting eye contact with her. _**("We were always together...") :**SASUKE'S FLASHBACKS OVER.**

Sasuke shook himself out of it. "I love Hinata too much to go back, I'd never betray her. I'll admit, you're good at persuasion. Orochimaru taught you well. You almost convinced me I won't lie." Shiyaku stood there angry and embittered. "But if I need a reason not to go back with you, then it's because I have someone I have to live for. You tell Orochimaru that!" Sasuke quickly began doing hand signs.

"Oh please, save the eulogy when she dies!" spat out Shiyaku.

"Bitch. Fire style: Dragon Wind justsu!" cried out Sasuke. Shiyaku screamed as a large fire dragon formed going towards her receiving the full blast of the attack. She was laid out on the ground.

"Sasuke!" cried out a voice. Sasuke quickly turned around to see a scratched up Kodak and Tsaswari. They both were in battle, their clothes and face were evidence of that.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. We were jumped by Meliac," responded Kodak.

"Yeah, I got hit up with Shiyaku," said Sasuke.

"And you didn't betray us?? You're still here in one peace," said Tsaswari shocked. Kodak quickly punched her in the head. "What?"

"No, it's quiet alright. I deserved that. If I was her I would have been worried too. Perhaps not the exact choice of words but worried nonetheless. I will it admit, she almost got me. Orochimaru trained her well to be an illusionist with words," admitted Sasuke.

"So then, if that was the case then, what made you stay," asked Tsaswari. Sasuke put his head down sadly, thinking. Hinata's face going across his mind.

"I guess I just decided that there are just some things that are more important than power," said Sasuke. Kodak smiled and put her hand on his shoulder out of comfort smiling.

_"Finally he understands," _thought Kodak. "I think I know what you mean," said Kodak.

Tsaswari smiled, she understood too. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't just sit there and betray Hinata again. She's too important to me, I don't want to loose her. I can't loose her. I could never go back to Orochimaru at this point. Not ever. Kodak looked at him in shock, she could tell by his still face that he had meant every word of of it. She has yet to see Sasuke so vulnerable as he was now, it was then that they both snapped out of it and turned around to see that Shiyaku was gone. The antidote on the ground, with trails of blood coming from it.

"Shiyaku! Where'd she go?!" said Sasuke.

"It would appear that while we were preoccupied in conversation that Meliac must have come and saved her. It's the only way she couldn't have possibly escaped at least halfway alive anyways," said Kodak.

"What? But I thought we kicked Meliac's butt, we gave him a run for his money, he shouldn't be able to sit up the way we clobbered him!" said Tsaswari.

"Well we obvisously didn't seeing that the enemy has escaped now have we," snapped Kodak. Tsaswari pouted saying nothing as they looked down at the antidote.

"It's just sitting there," said Tsaswari.

"Do you think it's a trap," said Sasuke cautiously.

"I don't think so," said Kodak walking up to the bottle picking it up. "Look at that trail of blood. He was definitely in a rush to get her some help. I don't think they left this on purpose. It's not a trap."

"Is it the real stuff? We're not trying to make her sicker you know, we're trying to make her better," said Tsaswari.

Sasuke walked up to it and examined it. "I know Orochimaru, if he expected me to go with him and he had that much confidence then it has to be the real thing. I'm sure of it," said Sasuke. The girls looked at one another in concern, then back at him nodding, they trusted him.

"We have to hurry," said Sasuke looking at his clock. "Shit!"

"How long do we have," said Kodak.

"Just six hours, we'd better hurry," replied Sasuke. They both nodded running off. On they're way out, they ran into a large group of assins of shinobi from the sound and sand village.

"No, not now!" cried Tsaswari.

"Get out of our way!" cried out Sasuke charging towards them taking out his kunai knife. The ninjas charged towards them also, the girls doing the same.

It was back at the hospital now. Shikamaru and Tsunade walked into the surgery room where Heuri, Eurotachi, and Jiraiya were.

"They still have yet to return?" said Tsunade shocked.

"I'm afraid not," said Eurotachi. Shikamaru looked at the clock.

"They have to hurry, they only have six hours left," said Shikamaru.

"What's her status now," asked Tsunade.

"I'm afraid it's not good," said Heuri. They all looked at the heart machine. "You can tell that the poison is beginning to work. Her heart pulses stretching to longer waiting lengths. Her heart monitor shows up and beats every 20 seconds, then when it goes down to a straight line that's when it decides to beat again and the same process. We're loosing her I'm afraid. Slowly, but surely yes."

"This isn't good," mumbled Tsunade. She looked over at Jiraiya and the others. "Are you guys alright? You've taken over more hours than many, time for me to take over."

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright," said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, me too," nodded Eurotachi and Heuri in unison.

"All of you look exhausted. Move, let me try. That's an order," said Tsunade. All of them did what they were told as Tsunade walked over to her and put her hands over Hinata again. She lifted into the air glowing again.

"You think she'll make it," asked Eurotachi. "She's taken alot, but never anything like this."

"She'll be alright!" snapped Heuri. Everyone looked at her in shock, she then frowned saddened. "I mean, she has to make it. She just has to."

"The poor thing. Those two had better hurry up," mumbled Tsunade.

**Hinata's self conscious: **

_Hinata continued floating in a shadow of darkness that consumed her. She was all alone, she felt like she was hanging on to something. Like an invisible robe or something. But she did not know what it meant. The only thing she knew was that she was slowly slipping away from it and didn't know how much longer she could hang on to it. _

_"Oh no, what am I going to do. I feel so weak and I feel like I'm not going to make it. And I feel so much pain from the poison __and bruises that Orochimaru inflicted on me. It hurts so bad and I feel so tired. I slowly feel my hand slipping. Oh no. Naruto, what would you do in this situation...I wish you could just save me," said Hinata. She felt her self slipping again and screamed trying to keep her grip. "I don't know how long I've been through this but it's been a whole world of trouble."_

_Hinata looked around and screamed as the black hole continued to swallow her. The air leaving, the atomosphere growing thinner. Hinata screamed, her hand slipping again._

_"Oh no. I can hardly breath. It hurts so much. Oh no..." said Hinata. Tears then filled her eyes as her body began to shudder, she looked down at the endless pit to see what seemed to be the nothingness of forever for her. "I don't believe it..." she said in shock in a daze._

_"All of my life. Most of it anyways...I was always alone. This place is scary, but it does not look unfamiliar to me. I recognize it so easily. It's the darkness I'm entrapped in. The darkness entrapped within my self. I shouldn't be shocked that I'm alone. No one could love me enough. No one but Naruto and he's gone. He can't protect me. In yet, somehow, I dreamed this to be my fate of death. So it should only be proper. Even Naruto's death. Perhaps it was just a sign, that Naruto shouldn't have been with someone so weak and fragile minded. This feeling of coldness, and bitterness. Yes, I recognize it now. I knew it was not truly gone. I'm meant to be this way...I'm meant to die. Sit here...and wait to die. To just suffer. I suffer while I was alive, and even in my peaceful sleep and wait upon death, I am still not at peace. This thickness, this darkness and poison, all of it is emotion that I have for myself. I hate myself so terribly, how sad." Hinata screamed flinching as she felt pain raging through her body, she beginning to loose oxygen. And she didn't know what all she was hanging on to, but she knew, that she was about to loose grip of it very soon._

_"This is it...I just can't do it anymore. I was born and darkness, and now this is how I leave, alone. Consumed, and self hatred, because I was never happy unless with Naruto. I wish I had a friend with me right now. To tell me, to tell me that I can make it. Cause me telling myself that isn't working anymore. Not if I don't believe in the words anymore." Tears began to fill her eyes as she began crying. _

_"Crying, I've done this so often. I have cried one thousand tears, and after all the tears that I have cried and cried. I just seem like even at this sorry end, it still has yet to end. This is what I am, I can't. I feel so sad. So depressed and so consumed now. And so much pain. No more, no more. I JUST WANNA DIE. TAKE ME NOW, I WANNA DIE, I WANNA DIE!!" _**: Hinata's conscious over.**

Sasuke, Kodak, and Tsaswari had just entered the village running at top speed. They were bruised and cut from the rough battle thy had on their way out. And they were tired from running a speed record of time from the Black Vine village back to Orion village. But their well being was not their concern. Now, it was all about Hinata. They had to make it to her. They were in the village, but they were still so far away from the hospital. They had no idea what they were gonna do.

"How much time do we have left," asked Sasuke.

"Judging from that sunset, I'd say about ten minutes, a few minutes more, or a few minutes less I can't tell," admitted Kodak.

"Shit! Hinata!" cried out Sasuke. "_You have to hang on. Just a little bit longer. We're almost there. You can do it Hinata!"_

Back at the hospital, minutes had passed as there was a long dead silence. Shikamaru stood leaned to the wall thinking and biting his lip apprehensively.

"There has to be something we can do, I can do at least. We have to do something!" said Shikamaru.

"Calm down Shikamaru. There's nothing you can do. You're just as helpless to save her as me and everyone else in this room. The best thing we can do is count on the others to make it here on time," said Tsunade sternly.

"That's the problem! There's only three minutes left, and after that that's gonna be it!" said Shikamaru passionately.

"The only thing we can do is hope that they come in on time with a miracle, because we're gonna need it," said Eurotachi. Everyone in the room nodded.

"Come on, hurry up you guys," mumbled Tsunade frustrated.

Sasuke and the girls quickly burst through the front hospital door running past everyone to get to Hinata's surgery room. Running past the clock, Sasuke picked up more speed.

"Hinata! Hinata!" he cried. There was now only one more minute left.

It was then, that they finally found the room and Sasuke burst into the room. Everyone inside the room turned to see Sasuke, and gasped in shock. They couldn't believe that he had made it just in time. Sasuke quickly threw the antidote over to Tsunade who then caught it and quickly opened her mouth and put it inside of her. She then put her hand on Hinata's heart, her hand then grew to glow gold, using her chakra to speed up the antidote process so that it can spread throughout her body. Everyone watched in apprehension, the mood of the room thickening as Tsunade was doing all that she could to restore her. Shikamaru looked up to see the clock hand move again. The minute was up. Now they were going to see what had happened.

**Hinata's self conscious:**

_"Just take me, and let me die in my pettiness," said Hinata darkly. Her hand began slipping more. She had wondered if she was hanging on to some type of invisible rope of life or something. But before she could find out. Her hand completely slipped, and she had freely let go. The darkness began to slowly and quickly consume her. As she fell backwards into the dark empty space. She closed her eyes, tears fleeing from the. "And now, now I am finally free. I don't have to fight anymore. No more tears, pain or suffering. The pain and everything __is gone. I feel so relaxed now. Finally...it's over." said Hinata. _**: Hinata's self conscious over. **

Everyone gasped shocked. They couldn't believe it. Sasuke fell on his knees. He was dazed out, everyone was in a state of shock. Her heart monitor had went straight line, and stayed straight line as a loud long beeping noise came on. They had lost her, and she-- was now dead.

Tears formed in Tsunade's eyes, as everyone then burst into tears crying. Shikamaru walked over to the wall hitting the wall crying.

"Hinata!" cried Heuri.

"Hinata!"cried out Shikamaru passionately.

"I'm--I'm sorry," mumbled Tsunade sadly. Heuri fell to the floor crying as Eurotachi went to her holding her in comfort, and Jiraiya did the same with Tsunade.

"No. It can't be true," mumbled Sasuke. Every waking moment, of every waking memory passed through his mind. Hinata smiling at him flashed through his mind. He then snapped out of it and ran over to her dead body sitting her up putting his hand on her stomach continuing the antidote in her body speeding up the process with his chakra.

"Hinata! No, Hinata!" cried out Sasuke, his tears falling on her face.

"Should I--" asked Jiraiya but Tsunade already had cut him off.

"Leave the boy be, he is going to be more effected of this than we are. Leave him be," said Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded as he continued the process.

"Hinata! You can leave me no. Come back, Hinata!" he cried out. "HINATA!"

**Hinata's self conscious:**

_Hinata was falling peacefully into the dark warp of her mind. She then her a sound, a voice that echoed the whole voice. "HINATA!" the voice cried. Hinat__a, quickly woke up recognizing the voice immediately. "Sasuke...?" thought Hinata again. That's when she heard the voice again. "It is Sasuke. Could this be... be what Naruto was talking to me about earlier?" she wondered._

_MINI FLASHBACK:_

**_"You have other things to live for Hinata. There are people back there who love you, who need you," said Naruto. "You need to think up every reason for you to live and fight this stuff off of you." _**MINI FLASHBACK OVER.

_"The reason to live. __Why should__be worth living. I understand now. There are people, people who love me. Sasuke?? Love me...Sasuke," said Hinata stretching out her arm. But how? How is it that so far in the depth of darkness, that she can hear his voice so far into darkness, so near death.:_**Hinata's self conscious over.**

"Hinata! Hinata come back to me. DAMN IT WOMAN I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO! COME ON, FIGHT, YOU CAN DO IT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO FROM ME, YOU HEAR ME WOMAN, I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO!!" cried out Sasuke desperately.

**Hinata's self conscious: **

_Hinata gasped at the words she was hearing. She couldn't believe it. Hinata quickly sat up trying to float toward the opposite way. "Sasuke! No, don't let me go, I changed my mind, I wanna live! Sasuke, Sasuke no! I don't wanna let you go either, Sasuke!" cried Hinata. _**: Hinata's self conscious over. **

Everyone looked at Sasuke like he was crazy, no one had ever seen him like this before.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but it's over. She's gone. Tsunade did everything she could to save her. You have to let her go, this isn't good for you," said Jiraiya.

"Leave him be Jiraiya," said Tsunade sternly still crying.

"Don't say that," growled Sasuke angrily. "If you wanna give up on her then that's fine with me. I'm not gonna be so quick to give up on her! Hinata! Hinata wake up. Come back to me!"

"Man, he is taking this hard," mumbled Jiraiya.

"Of course he is. He was in love with her, and now he'll have a guilt trip that most of it was his fault. This is terrible. Let him cry it out," whispered Tsunade.

Tears streamed from his face like Niagara falls, everyone shook their heads sadly still crying. Sasuke put his head against hers, his hand still glowing on her stomach. "Hinata you can't leave me! You have to live. Come back to me! Hinata don't leave me here in this world alone. I was blind before you showed me the light! You can't just up and leave me like this! The world wouldn't be right without you! I wouldn't be right with you gone. You're my whole world, and with you gone from it, it's totally incomplete! Don't go, don't go Hinata because... because, because Hinata I LOVE YOU! HINATA HYUUGA I LOVE YOU, YOU HAVE TO LIVE!! FIGHT, DON'T SEND ME BACK INTO THAT HORRIBLE DARKNESS AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE MY ONLY LIGHT GUIDING ME THE RIGHT WAY RIGHT NOW!!" he cried out. Everyone stood there shocked. They couldn't believe that he just did that. It made everything more harder. He leaned his head on her head still crying, his hand glowed brighter as it slowly began to dig into her stomach. His head on her head, as he was knocked unconscious.

**Hinata's self conscious:**

_Hinata stood there, tears filling her eyes. She had heard the whole thing loud and clear. He did love her, and she loved him just as dear. "Sasuke..." she mumbled in disbelief. She turned around trying to swim her way back. "No, no Sasuke! I love you!! I do, I really really do! I choose life, I will fight life and slay death with my bare hands for you. No! It ca__n't be t__oo late! It can't be too late!" cried out Hinata filled with tears. _

_A large wind then began to pull on her. Hinata screamed as suddenly she grabbed something. It was an invisible string. _

_"Yes!" cheered Hinata. The darkness began to form into a large warping hole. as she screamed. Already, she was beginning to slip away from the string, until she completely lost grip of it. She screamed as she fell backwards going towards the dark warp. Then, something else __happened. From out of nowhere. Something else had grabbed her, stopping her fall. When Hinata looked up she saw a hand had grabbed her wrist. The hand then let her go, Hinata screamed as the hand then grabbed her hands, entangling it's hands with hers, like hand cuffs. Now they were locked. Hinata watched in shock as she looked up to see who the hand was, but it was so dark, she could not see. _

_A large light then appeared,and emerging from the darkness, attached to the hand, was Sasuke. Hinata gasped, shocked._

_"Sasuke!" she cried. _

_"I'm not gonna give you up without a fight! Hinata!" he cried passionately. She gasped._

_"But, but how, I'm so far in the darkness, how, how could you reach me here, and reach me here so deep in it, where death almost touches me," said Hinata. _

_"Because I've never given up on you. It's our connection. It is beyond so many people's level that they too cannot comprehend it. It is so strong, it reaches the level of super natural where I won't even let death separate you from me," said Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke, this is really dangerous you could..." said Hinata worriedly._

_"Don't you know that I'll do anything for you. It won't even take an instant thought to risk my life for a you. For something that's valuable as you, you are my most prized possession. I promise you Hinata," said Sasuke. _

_"Oh Sasuke," cooed Hinata. Sasuke pulled her to him as the warp began to pull them down and embraced her tightly_

_"Hinata. The only thing I want to do, the only place I want to be, is wherever you are. I knew you were here because I too was at this point. In eternal darkness. I was alone just like you. And now we're both in darkness, alone. But if you have to be trapped in this hell hole alone, then we can be trapped in this hole alone, together. I wouldn't want it any other way..." _

_The vortex then stopped spinning, the air had stopped moving them towards it as they were now just floating into darkness holding one another. Then, suddenly, white sparkles began to fall around them as they slowly began __spinning. Hinata and Sasuke looked around . They had no idea what was going on, but all of a sudden, the environment was changing. _

_They seen that beach palm trees were beginning to from all around them. They then landed on the tan sand as an ocean began to form right before their eyes. They stood there in shock, amazed. They couldn't believe what was happening around them, what was going on, or for even that matter, why? _

_An ocean had then formed in front of them as more beach palm trees had began to appear as they watched everything around them transform. They both then looked up into the air to see a sky forming a dark blue night sky, with stars decorating it, sparkling like pearls. Hinata turned around and then gasped pointing._

_"Oh my goodness, Sasuke look at that!" exclaimed Hinata in shock. Sasuke turned around and gasped. Before their very eyes, instead of seeeing a nice normal moon in the sky. They saw a large up close green planet that resembled Saturn, only it had green in light blue rings around it. _

_"This place," said Sasuke. "It's unbelievable." _

_"Are we in heaven or something?" asked Hinata. _

_"I understand what you mean but I don't think so," replied Sasuke looking around. He then looked at her and smiled, his eyes tender and soft. _

_"Sasuke, you could have been killed and it may not be over now," said Hinata._

_"I don't care," he quickly responded. Hinata looked at him shocked, she couldn't believe he just said that._

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Hinata, you mean that much to me I can live without you. Don't you know that by now," said Sasuke. "You're all that matter now."_

_"I mean you lived without me before, this is unexceptional," said Hinata turning from him pouting childishly blushing. Sasuke smiled and Hinata gasped as he took his arms and put them around her pushing her closer to him. _

_"Yeah, and now I'm spoiled. You in my life showed me how much you mattered, how much it mattered. Because now that I've found you and that I'm here with you, I never want to leave you again Hinata, ever..." he said turning her around to embrace her passionately. Tears flowed from Hinata's eyes. She loved him more than anything, she hadn't felt this way about any one person in a while, since Naruto had died. It was incredible for __her. She loved him so much that the tears flowing from her eyes were that of only proof. Sasuke looked down her in a serious tone._

_"Hinata, I know I put you through hell. But it doesnt' have to be the reason you give up and decide to end your life. I was an ass and I except that, I don't expect you to forgive me, what I did was uncalled for, and even I wouldn't forgive me. But you have to fight. You have to fight, you're strong enough to do it. Find your reason to live. If not me than think about the others. There are other people up there crying and worried about you because up there you're dead. Don't forget, there are so many people up in the living world who don't wanna see you go yet. You may die one day true, but you're not gonna die today. You just can't. You can't call it quits yet. There are so many people who love you and who would be really hurt if you died. Including me as one of them. Think about our god child? Deseir, and Tenten, and Shino, and...me. You do wanna live don't you...?"_

_Hinata said nothing and closed her eyes nodding, tears forming again. "I'd choose life to being with you than death of being without you, any day," said Hinata. Sasuke smiled passionately at her and took his hand out and she accepted them. _

_"Then let's go home. Together," smiled Sasuke. They both closed their eyes, Sasuke glowed blue, while she glowed purple as they raised into the sky slowly spinning, ascending past time going through the warp, leaving the new environment. :_**Hinata's self conscious over.**

Back in the living world, about two hours had passed. Shikamaru had came in with tissue from the waiting room for him and his friends to see Sasuke still laying on Hinata's emotionless body.

"Should we wake him?" asked Eurotachi.

"Yes, the body must leave, we have to get it ready," said Tsunade. Sasuke's hand slowly began to move out of Hinata's stomach, they looked and noticed it.

"What the hell is that!?" asked Heuri startled in fear.

"I'm just wondering if he's still asleep," asked Shikamaru.

"No, can you not see his hand inside her stomach and him laying on her head, he isn't sleep," said Tsaswari. Everyone looked at her in shock impressed.

"She's right. He's in deep meditation. I don't know what kind, but it's meditation," said Kodak. The heart machine then began make loud inverse noise and lines of up and down began to appear at a very high and fast beat. Her pulses were returning.

"What the hell is going on!" said Jiraiya in shock.

"I'm not sure, her heart rate is going off the chart!" said Tsunade. It was then at that very moment, Hinata flopped up screaming sitting up breathing hard, sweat on her face, her breathing fast and hard trying to take all the air that had surrounded her. It was then and immediately, her heart rate had then returned to normal. Sasuke quickly pulled the rest of his hand out as he too woke up screaming, sweating and breathing just as hard as Hinata first was.

Everyone stood there in silence as Hinata and Sasuke looked at one another smiling in triumph. She nodded and then quickly fell back unconscious.

"Hinata!" cried Sasuke in panic. "Hinata are you alright?"

"Don't worry, she's fine," said Heuri. "Look at the heart rate machine, her heart paces are normal. She's not going anywhere. From the way you guys look I can see you had to struggle, so I know she's tired anyway ," said Heuri.

"Good job Sasuke, my main man," said Shikamaru putting his thumb up nodding his head.

"Yeah Sasuke, you did good today," said Kodak. Sasuke chuckled exhaustively moving side to side.

"Hinata's alright. Thank god," he mumbled. He then fainted to the side.

"Sasuke!" cried Jiraiya. He ran over to him and picked him up placing him in a bed. Tsunade walked over to Hinata.

"It would appear that the antidote worked," said Tsunade.

"But that's impossible my Lady, you said it was too late," said Eurotachi.

"It was," said Tsunade sternly. She then put her hand overHinata's body, a blue aura appearing around it, as she x-ray-ed her. "Yeah, the antidote has completely and successfully spread throughout the rest of her body curing her. No damage or anything done, she's fine. Just really tired."

"And why shouldn't she? She wad dead for like two hours, rigormortus probably tried to spread to her body and now she's alive now, she's gonna pay for that when she wakes up," smiled Shikamaru.

Tsunade stood up and finally breathed sighing heavily of relief. Everyone laughed.

"There you go Tsunade, breathe, let it all out. It's all finally over," said Jiraiya.

"I'll say, I need a break. A completed mission and everyone's alive with two new friends, and allies, yeah I'm happy. I must say, this kid is something else. I don't know how, but somehow, he got her to come back to life," said Tsunade with her fists on her hips thinking.

"It has to do with the bond that they have. While we thought he was sleeping, he was in her self conscious trying to pull her out, and it appears he succeeded. Good guy," said Kodak.

"It was a nice work indeed, and do you know something," said Heuri. Everyone looked at her for attention as they all worked towards the door to leave them alone with one another. "He loves her sooo much. " They all then walked out and Eurotachi looked at both of them laying in separate beds in a deep sleep.

He smiled. "Yes. He surely does." He said closing the door.

* * *

Next Time on My Endless Love: Orochimaru prepares to attack the leaf village, he tortures Shiyaku (warning, a little lemon lime next chapty). And Sasuke is gone, where could he possibly be, Hinata's quiet, what's going on?. Next time, on My Endless love: Chapter 15: Once Upon A Broken Heart

* * *

Hey everyone, I know I've been slacking. I've been in a play, viruses, A.P exams to do and stuff for, just life in general, but it's no excuse to leave you guys hanging though, so I hope you liked this cute chapter, it's been a blast writing it. I was gonna have an Orochimaru ending but I'll leave that for the beginning of the next chapter, didn't want to ruin the mood of everything, so yeah that's what' what. It's five in the morning, I have a bad cough, and I'm sick, so I luv u guys for your patience, you're all great. This is Torian, sighing off..


	15. Once Upon A Broken Heart

Hey everybody I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm sooo glad. I loved it too, I got so many reviews because people were touched by the chapter, yay! Well I don't have too much to say, this is just another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. If you guys want to skip this chapter if some of you are a little lemon-squimish lol. That's right, there's a lemon here it's rated with violence and rape too so that's another thing too. So rate me, this is my first lemon. I must also warn, in my lemons, there's no block no anything. Everything's very detailed and specific, and this is not like any lemon you'll read period, I'm just talking mainly those fake lemons, I've seen some good ones. Just doing some pre-pre warning. It's just the way I write though, so for future references for all of you people who are gonna review or try to complain for me to turn it down a knotch, I'm already telling you, No!. So hope you enjoy. Now, for the story we all love and can't get enough of, here is, "My Endless Love" : Ch. 15 "Once Upon A Broken Heart."

* * *

Birds were chirping flying over the hospital building. Opening her eyes Hinata tried to get her vision to become transfixed because everything around her was blurry. When everything became stable and clear, she quickly sat up and looked outside. Her curtain was open to see the forest where the birds flew past, and the sun was up.

"Welcome back," said a soft voice. Hinata turned around to see Tsunade, Shikamaru, Tsaswari, and Kodak.

"The dead has risen," joked Tsaswari. Everyone chuckled, Hinata smiled kindly at them nodding as they all walked over to her.

"Hinata how are you feeling?" asked Kodak.

"Yeah, you gave us all quiet the scare. You've been out for two weeks now," said Shikamaru.

"Oh, it's been that long? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you all. I had no idea. Wait--who the heck are you two?" asked Hinata shocked.

Kodak and the Tsaswari smiled scratching their heads nervously chuckling.

"You don't remember? We're your stallions that saved you from Orochimaru in the beginning. But we're not really horses no, we're survivors from the hidden wind village Orochimaru massacred," explained Kodak.

"What??" Hinata said shocked.

"I know, that's what Sasuke and I first thought," laughed Shikamaru. Hinata then looked at him hearing Sasuke's name. The girls looked at him angrily, Tsaswari nudging him in the stomach.

"Pay him no mind. My name is Kodak. And this is my little sister Tsaswari," she smiled. But Hinata frowned and dazed off looking off into the distance.

"Great, thanks Shikamaru, now look what you went and did!" said Tsunade.

Hinata looked at them sadly.

**_HINATA'S FLASHBACK:_**

**"****But I would like to do so by consummating my feelings for you!" she declared.**

**"Your feelings? On what?" said Sasuke confused. Quickly, Shiyaku pulled him by his collar and into a hot passionate tongue kiss. After that moment, Shiyaku released him, and he looked at her in a daze of confusion trying to figure out what the heck had just happened.**

**"There, now it's official. And no one can break us apart," said Shiyaku. There was a loud thump as Shiyaku and Sasuke both turned around. Sasuke gasped, this was just his luck. Both Shikamaru and Hinata stood there in shock, they had dropped the lunch on the ground from the shock wave they received.Hinata clenched her fist, filled with hurt, filled with anger, and anything else was just something she couldn't even be able to describe.**

**"Official in what exactly," said Hinata crossed.**

_"Who's there?" demanded Hinata. There was a small chuckle that matched an applause. And out of the bushes came out Orochimaru. "Orochimaru!"_

_"Why hello my dear. It's been, quite a while. I must say, you and Sasuke? I thought you two could never separate, and when you finally did. Who knew you two'd __make it sooo entertaining. It may have been a bit over dramatized but it was still a class A plan to success," said Orochimaru._

_"Plan?" said Hinata confused._

_"That's right. I said plan. Love can be just so painful can't it? But, allow me to spare you that pain," he said drawing out his sword. "But, for what it's worth this whole love business, if you have to act out that way. It is great for torturing people."_

_Hinata gasped, thinking about the guys attacking her and Shiyaku. Her eyes arose on fire with fury. "You weren't after Sasuke this time. You're goal was me. You sick bastard!" cried out Hinata._

**_"Earth Style: Poison sting justu!" cried Orochimaru. The shruiken began shaking and pulled itself out of the trees, growing more spheres around it as it began to multiply into dozens. Orochimaru looked at Hinata who was still halfway unconscious. "It was nice playing with you Hinata. And now, you die."_**

**_Orochimaru threw her into the air, as all the spheres hit her stabbing her in the body unmercifully as Hinata screamed in agony until all 160 stab wounds hit her body. Everyone turned their heads not to behold the sight, crying, for they could do nothing. Her Byakugan unactivated as her eyes became cold and empty, smoke emitted from her body, as her lifeless body landed back on the ground. Motionless, her whole body turning green from the amount of poison that had entered her body, her lips turning more darkish purple._**

_"Hinata. The only thing I want to do, the only place I want to be, is wherever you are. I knew you were here because I too was at this point. In eternal darkness. I was alone just like you. And now we're both in darkness, alone. But if you have to be trapped in this hell hole alone, then we can be trapped in this hole alone, together. I wouldn't want it any other way..." _

_The vortex then stopped spinning, the air had stopped moving them towards it as they were now just floating into darkness holding one another. Then, suddenly, white sparkles began to fall around them as they slolwy began __spinning. Hinata and Sasuke looked around. They had no idea what was going on, but all of a sudden, the environment was changing. _

_They seen that beach palm trees were beginning to form all around them. They then landed on the tan sand as an ocean began to form right before their eyes. They stood there in shock, amazed. They couldn't believe what was happening around them, what was going on, or for even that matter, why? _

_An ocean had then formed in front of them as more beach palm trees had began to appear as they watched everything around them transform. They both then looked up into the air to see a sky forming a dark blue night sky, with stars decorating it, sparkling like pearls. **: HINATA'S FLASHBACK OVER.**_

Hinata bawled up her fist thinking sadly. "_What was it that Sasuke and I created back then..." _"Sasuke..." she spoke softly. Everyone looked at her sadly as she turned back to them, her hair drapping over her chest.

"Tsunade," she spoke. "Why is Sasuke not here..."

Tsunade said nothing and avoided eye contact from her. "Well Hinata...uuuhh..."

"Tsunade...where is he?" she asked once more looking at her hand trembling a litte from the after shock of her near death.

"Try not to worry about it Hinata, you've been through a great ordeal, you need to rest," pleaded Shikamaru holding the sides of her arm to calm her trembling down.

"Hinata he's right, you almost died," said Tsaswari.

"I'm aware of that. Sasuke...he saved me didn't he?" said Hinata speaking slowly with clarity. It was quiet obvious that she was still worn out tremendously. Everyone remained silent thinking sadly. "We all started off as a team and I know he saved me. My heart is telling me so. So...if this is the case. Why am I looking at my team with one missing. Where is he?"

"He's not here Hinata," said Tsunade sully. Hinata looked at her confused but half panicked as her trembling then seized.

"What do you mean he's not here?" asked Hinata hurt. "He has to be, where else could he have gone?"

Tsunade sighed heavily, she hate always being stuck with the bad news and decided she would make Sasuke pay for it later.

"He went back home," said Shikamaru suddly. "He's safe if that's what you're wondering." Hinata exhaled relieved then she felt her heart strain. She was in the hospital and almost died, what did they mean he went home? He wouldn't do such a thing knowing her condition. Would he?

"Bu--but why?" asked Hinata more hurt.

"He left about a week and a half ago," said Tsunade. "I had Jiraiya, Hueri, and the others accompany him on his journey back." Hinata looked down at her bed sheet as tears slowly came from her eyes, she grasping her sheets tight while Kodak and Tsaswari walked over to her holding her shoulder in comfort.

"I don't understand, why did he leave?" asked Hinata.

"He thought it would be better," replied Kodak immediately. Hinata looked at her confused.

"Don't forget, before you got in the hospital as far as he knows you two were on some really bad terms with one another. He didn't want to strain your energy if he was at fault so he left," said Shikamaru.

Hinata re-thought about all the events that happened up until now. Tsunade remained still with her arms crossed observing.

"It's a lie," Hinata said lowly.

"What?" everyone said confused.

"Hinata we're telling you the trueth," begged Tsaswari.

"I don't doubt that you are. But--Sasuke, when he saved me. We had some type of connection happen. No--that's not the real reason he left me here. What he told you was a lie. I know him enough to know, that he stayed to make sure I was alive and stable enough to make it, and then he left, isn't that what happened?" asked Hinata hurt, her bangs covering her facial expression, even more hurt.

_"She's good_," thought Tsunade stunned. Everyone remained silent saying nothing, knowing she was making sense.

"I know the silence means I'm right," said Hinata looking outside the window. "You didn't have to tell me for me to already know."

"Hinata look," said Tsunade who walked over and sat on her bed smiling comfortly. "Whatever you and Sasuke have is a secret between the both of you. You obviously know more than we do. So if you're asking us why he left. How about we go back home and you ask him yourself."

Hinata smiled encouraged and everyone began to then cheer up as Hinata nodded agreeing with Tsunade.

"Are you sure Lady Tsunade, don't you think she needs to eat and rest to build her strength up?" asked Shikamaru.

"She'll be fine after I make her do all of that for one day, don't forget, from here to the village is quiet some ways off. And I'm talking days too," said Tsunade.

"Yeah, three days I believe, but if my sister and I turn back into your stallions we'll get there quicker," suggested Kodak.

"Neh, it's not needed, we have no reason to rush. I want Hinata to have some time to heal. Because after this and the ride there, no matter what her condition is. I just have a feeling that we really aren't gonna be able to stop her to get what she's seeking. Don't you? I mean after all, whose gonna stand in her way," said Tsunade, Shikamaru leaning on the wall. Hinata just remained quiet, no body movement or adjustments to show that she was still in the conversation. She wasn't...she was still in a daze, and elsewhere where the others could not reach her.

"I completely agree," said Shikamaru when he noticed Hinata looking at him. He nodded and walked off to get her something to eat. Tsunade then frowned.

_**TSUNADE'S FLASHBACK**: _

_Sasuke was walking off almost at the village gate until an arm came out roughly turning him around. There stood Tsunade and the others._

_"What do you think you're doing?" said Tsunade. _

_"Heh, I was just about to ask the same thing," said Sasuke nonchalantly. "Why are all of you out here and none of you are there incase Hinata wakes up or even needs help."_

_"Come on kid don't be so __stupid!" snapped Jiraiya._

_"He's right, this is too rash and not only that just plan ridiculous Sasuke," said Kodak._

_"What you're doing isn't gonna solve anything,by leaving!" said Tsaswari._

_"Yeah, you want us to be there incase she wakes up, but it's not gonna do her any good if the only thing she's expecting to see when she wakes up is you," said Shikamaru._

_"Don't do this to Hinata Sasuke please?!" begged Heuri. "If anything you of all people know she's been through hell. You both have, and you both need each other to recover from it."_

_"Come on Sasuke you have to listen to some kind of reasoning here," said Eurotachi. _

_Sasuke looked at them and then turned around coldly from them walking up to the gate as though he didn't hear a word any of them said. _

_"HEY!" called Tsunade roughly. Sasuke then stopped, his face becomming dark, his bangs covering it. He then sighed, and spoke, surprisingly coming out smooth._

_"Hey, incase any of you got concussions in the last fights we've had. It's been my fault Hinata's in this situation. I can't even really blame Orochimaru for it this time. I cost her too much, and this kind of thing is gonna happen again. So before it does, I'd just rather separate myself from her first. I tried it the wrong way, Shiyaku's way, now I'm gonna do it the right way, my way. And I __just hope she understands," said Sasuke._

_"Hope she understands?" said Eurotachi shocked._

_"Sasuke! What are you saying?!" panicked Kodak._

_"Don't tell me you're gonna mean to not see Hinata again, by staying away from her!" said Heuri._

_"Sasuke don't be a fool! You can't do that you love her!" argued Tsunade passionately. Sasuke turned his head to them and everyone gasped. His face was completely sadden and hurt, and they could tell he hadn't slept and days, and that he had guilt, and he truely had been thinking about what to do about it for a while, and that he was holding back crying._

_"She walked off from me not that I blame her __I would have too. I do love her dearly, and that's why I'm doing this. I stayed long enough to ensure she was stable enough for me to leave. And now she doesn't need me anymore, not to get her killed. Not to be part of any schemes that Orochimaru has planed. Tsunade, please I'm begging you as Hokage, unless it's a code red neccessary alert that must be done then...DON'T YOU EVER TEAM HINATA AND I WITH ONE ANOTHER EVER AGAIN!" he cried out in determination._

_Everyone gasped silently, he was truely being serious about what he was saying._

_"But Sasuke..." mumbled Tsunade speechlessly._

_"You can't just let that go, did you see you two when Hinata was basically dead,__ how you two __connected? Sasuke __you bought her back to life, she was dead until you came and bought her back to us!" said Tsaswari._

_"I owed her her life back for what I had done to it. And besides, I can promise that it'll be to my advantage even more than hers, if we were never together I'm sorry," he said turning around slowly walking off. _

_"Fine. It's decided," said Tsunade. Everyone gasped looking at her. "I will abide by your wishes Sasuke. Just let Jiraiya, Eurotachi, and Heuri escort you back to the village at least."_

_Sasuke stopped and nodded. "Fine," he said simply. Jiraiya and the other two quickly followed as they and Sasuke quickly ran out of the village leaving Tsunade sadly watching them off leaving, but she still put on her placid understanding and determinating facade on. Although she didn't want Sasuke to give up on everything he and Hinata built, she knew what he was doing was in the right and she did understand**.: TSUNADE'S FLASHBACK OVER**_

Tsunade sadly looked at her. _"It seems as though I'm not the only one_," thought Tsunade looking at Kodak, Tsaswari, and then Shikamaru when he walked back inside with the food. They all gave one another cautious looks and sadly looked at the sad spaced out Hinata. _"All of them were there when he said that. And no one dares have the heart to even tell her."_

Sasuke was back inside the leaf village sitting on the roof as the wind blew, he was thinking about Hinata and that world that they were in while in her self conscious. Had they created it? And if so? Something so beautiful? He quickly dismissed it and laid back on his roof thinking about Hinata. It had been two weeks and word of them being back by now was still zero.

A light wind blew and Sasuke sighed lighly shifting his eyes over to the side. "What are you doing here," said Sasuke.

"You sure have been distant lately," said a voice. Sasuke turned around and there stood Shino with his hands in his pocket looking over at him. "Word's gotten out about what happened to Hinata and Heuri's a little worried about you. Her mom told her you needed some space. Which sounds like you anyhow." Shino sat next to him taking out his canteen and gulping down another drink.

"Yeah, and what of it?" said Sasuke a bit coldly.

"Don't snap at me just because you're on a guilt trip about what happened to Hinata," said Shino nonchalantly. Sasuke bit his tongue saying nothing, knowing he was right.

"How much of the story has gotten out to the village," asked Sasuke in a guilt of a whisper. He sat his chin on his knees as the wind blew his hair to the side. Shino sighed and took another drink looking out over the rest of the village as he then answered.

"Not much. Just that Hinata was jumped by Orochimaru while one of his other minions had you and Shikamaru tied up. Everyone does know now that Orochimaru was targeting Hinata instead of you. They also know that Hinata got brutally beaten by Orochimaru and was hit with vital poison. And that you and two other people went to get the antiodote and you made it back in time. They don't know the details," replied Shino. Sasuke sighed of relief nodding.

"Good," he said.

"They don't know that the ones who accompanied you were your two stallions who were really shinobi of the wind village, and that Hinata really died. But somehow, you bought her back to life. They don't know all of you fell for a trap that was marionetted by Shiyaku," said Shino. Sasuke gasped and looked over at him.

"Then how is it that you know??" Sasuke said shocked quickly standing up in frustration.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, I know Hinata. Not that I needed my bugs to intense our bond greater than what it already is. But my bugs tell me what's going on. I felt her energy strip from my bugs, and by how the bugs would react, I could recognize her emotions. I knew her thoughts. And I knew everything that was going on throughout that whole mission since I had my bugs in her hair to help restore it. Haven't you ever wonder how her hair magically became longer?" he smiled.

Sasuke frowned turning his back to him. "If you're here to tell me off then save it, I have enough to deal with already. I should have known you wanted something. After all, you and I have nothing in common," said Sasuke walking off.

"You'd be surprised how much we have in common. Of that, being Hinata. We're both crazy about her and want the best for her. And we want to make sure she's protected in all cases. Isn't that not the reason why you left her there while she was unconscious?" he said looking up at him. Sasuke froze in his steps, his expression different, and his bangs shielding his eyes becomming dark as Shino took another drink from his canteen. "Is running away all you're planning to do? Because if that's the case you're not gonna win. Hinata will catch up. If it's one thing she did take from Naruto, she's not one to give up."

Sasuke smiled knowing he was right and remembered his own times with Naruto. He always seemed to have that boost of confidence to change people and give to others faith who didn't have that same kind of faith. Sasuke looked over at him.

"It's for her better good. At least this way Orochimaru can't come after her," he said.

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure?" said Shino taking another gulp of his drink.

"He only attacked Hinata just to hurt me, he'd only do something like that again unless I was there," said Sasuke.

"So you figure staying away from her and making sure you're not teamed up in any more missions is gonna help huh? Well now, I don't know," said Shino. Sasuke cocked his eyebrow at him confused.

"She'll hurt but it's for her own good. After the battle against him it just proved my point that she can't handle him and I won't see her that way again. Just suffering, and me standing there helpless, not being able to do shit about it. It's frustrating and it hurts. She has to live, and it looks like it'll just have to be without me," said Sasuke.

"Even though you love her," mumbled Shino. Sasuke said nothing, hearing those words pushed back at him reminding him of that well and true fact shot him in the heart like an arrow.

"In life there are constant sacrifices. For something to die another must live, in order to accomplish something of high value you must give up something of equal value. The sciences of alchemy call that equivalant exchange. For her to accomplish happiness and life I'll sacrifice being with her. I'll put away my love for her so that it won't beckon her back to me. Because all that'll cause her is a hard life. I know that much about Orochimaru to call that a promise. I know how to handle him," said Sasuke.

"So you're gonna surrender to Orochimaru huh, that's pathetic. You shouldn't let that stop you. Are you aware keeping you away from Hinata is what he wants?" said Shino said.

"I'm well aware of that. Orochimaru is just between he and I, no one should be invovled. It was never suppossed to be Naruto, and it isn't going to be Hinata. Talking to me the way you have it's easier for you to say. You had your bugs tell you what happened. It's a way nother story to actually be there. So I don't really think you understand the fullness of the situation and what it was," said Sasuke. Shino shrugged and took another gulp of his drink and laid on the roof looking at the clouds.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. You're right. But here is something that I do understand. You can't just treat Hinata like Neji. And when she comes back you'd better have a better explanation. Throughout Hinata's whole life Hinata had never chose her own paths except Naruto and deciding to become a shinobi. It was always "let's do this to make Hinata happy" or "this is better for Hinata" and she can't do this or do that. It's sickening and tiring to have people try to live you and say what you are and what your abilities and feelings can and can't accomplish. Perhaps you may think it's better for Hinata or will make her happy. But why don't you let her decide that for herself. Her own feelings, let her decide something like that on her own.

Don't just choose for her without giving her a chance. She is a human being and she can talk. She also knows what she feels and how much she can and can't take," said Shino. He sat up and looked at the careful listening Sasuke as he then stood up and walked over to him. "Just make sure it's what you want. I'm not against what you're doing because it's not like I don't understand where you're comming from. And that I don't understand why you're doing this because I do. But are you sure what Hinata and you have isn't worth fighting for? Think about that before you just give up. After all, Orochimaru didn't try to kill her to hurt you. He tried to kill her because he feels that the only reason that's stopping you from leaving the village is because of her. It was up to her not to give up so she fought Orochimaru scared because she knew her fate. And she continued to fight for what you have by living after all that injection of poision was in her body. Don't you know she was suppossed to die instantly? When Orochimaru found out about it, it really pist him off. And she lived and defied him, she did it on her choice. She chose life...as her choice." Shino nodded and put his canteen back in his pocket and jumped into the air disappearing into the air.

Sasuke frowned thinking about the conversation he and Shino just had. The wind blew and Sasuke bawled his fist up becoming more frustrated. He knew that much about Hinata was right. She did choose life of her own even when she died. She chose life because of him.

**_SASUKE'S QUICK FLASHBACK: _**

_"Hinata, you mean that much to me I can't live without you. Don't you know that by now," said Sasuke. "You're all that matter now."_

_"I mean you lived without me before, this is unexceptional," said Hinata turning from him pouting childishly blushing. Sasuke smiled and Hinata gasped as he took his arms and put them around her pushing her closer to him. _

_"Yeah, and now I'm spoiled. You in my life showed me how much you mattered, how much it mattered. Because now that I've found you and that I'm here with you, I never want to leave you again Hinata, ever..." he said turning her around to embrace her passionately. Tears flowed from Hinata's eyes. She loved him more than anything, she hadn't felt this way about any one person in a while, since Naruto had died. It was incredible for __her. She loved him so much that the tears flowing from her eyes were that of only proof. Sasuke looked down her in a serious tone._

_"Hinata, I know I put you through hell. But it doesn't __have to be the reason you give up and decide to end your life. I was an ass and I accept that, I don't expect you to forgive me. What I did was uncalled for, and even I wouldn't forgive me. But you have to fight. You have to fight, you're strong enough to do it. Find your reason to live. If not me then think about the others. There are other people up there crying and worried about you because up there you're dead. Don't forget, there are so many people up in the living world who don't wanna see you go yet. You may die one day true, but you're not gonna die today. You just can't. You can't call it quits yet. There are so many people who love and who would be really hurting if you died. Including me as one of them. Think about our god child? Deseir, and Tenten, and Shino, and...me. You do wanna live don't you...?"_

_Hinata said nothing and closed her eyes nodding, tears forming again. "I'd choose life to being with you than death of being without you, any day," said Hinata. Sasuke smiled passionately at her and took his hand out and she accepted them. **:SASUKE'S FLASHBACK OVER.**_

Sasuke became dark squeezing his hands so tight that blood pierced out of them. "I wonder what am I gonna do at this point. Hinata..." He looked up into the sky as another wind blew. "If I choose to stay with her, not only am I risking Hinata's life but mine to. If Orochimaru ever told her what happened on that day...that day Naruto died. Her love will turn to hate so quickly it's not even going to be funny. This is my only escape...so should I take it? If I stay away from her, it's not high, but it is a higher chance she'll never know my secret. She'll never know, what really happened to Naruto..."

Sasuke frowned and then jumped into the air disappearing into the distant.

Shiyaku had awoken and weakily gotten up. She was in a dim lit room, must have been inside of a cave. She rubbed her head to notice blood there.

"Finally up I see," said a voice. Shiyaku gasped and turned around to see Meliac sitting down looking at her smiling.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Take a picture it'll last longer!" she snapped standing up.

"Hey that's some way to talk to someone who just risked it all to save your ass back there," barked Meliac standing up. "The mission was a failure again by the way."

Shiyaku gasped, her eyes dialated smaller in utter horror and panic, her body trembling.

**_SHIYAKU'S FLASHBACK: _**

**"And you," said Orochimaru warningly looking at Shiyaku. He walked over to her intimidating her even more, Meliac freezing also. "We're not gonna remind certain people how the first plan almost went to shams!"**

**"I assure my lord it'll never happen again. That's why I'm telling you, you can count Sasuke will be back here when you return."**

**Orochimaru looked at her and grimaced, he closed his eyes trying to remain patient and looked back at her in an ugly manner.**

**"Then I will go with your word. Mind you, I detest broken promises as much as I detest failure. And this time there will not be a request for extensions on your life. You will suffer, should you choose to fail me again. I will damage you and your pride horribly, and you shall be tortured unmercifully that you're gonna beg for death. Do you understand me..." warned Orochimaru. His long tongue slowly began to extend out touching her face, as though his tongue was trying to give her face it's wet caress as to further his intimidation. Shiyaku shook with fear closing her eyes so as to not show any signs of weakness and nodded in comprehension. He gave her an unsatisfied look and walked out of the room closing the door, leaving the room completely dark.**

**Meliac walked over to her and whispered seductively into her ear. "For some reason you always seem to respond quicker when you have the right amount of pressure put to you."**

**Shiyaku quickly turned around and slapped him. "Do not mock me you bastard. I can't wait until you fail a mission and take the torture I have to if they fail."**

**"Fortunately most of your torture is because of have a pussy not a dick. I mean of course there are other ways even though I'm a guy, but even the example lord Orochimaru placed on you, was enough of a note to remind you what would happen. So if I were you Shiyaku...I wouldn't fail this mission." : SHIYAKU'S FLASHBACK OVER.**

"You bastard!" outburst Shiyaku throwing a vase at Meliac. Meliac quickly caught it and looked at her to see tears streaming from her eyes, her body shuddering of fear. "Why didn't you leave me there, I had it all under control, I still could have..."

"Stop it. You would have died trying, it was too late," said Meliac.

"Died trying?" mumbled Shiyaku. "Died trying! Well what do you think is gonna happen to me now that this mission has failed!?"

Meliac looked at her coldly and turned his back to her.

"You and I both know your fate. I told you not to fail this mission, and I told you that's what happens when you kiss up to someone like Orochimaru. And now you're gonna pay for it. This is your problem," Meliac said simply.

"My fucking problem? If that was the case and you knew damn it, rather I was fated to die or not why didn't you let me! If it was not your problem!?" she shouted upset. Meliac merely shrugged and turned to her.

"Because at least you'll be half alive about time Orochimaru's done with you. But at least you'd be alive and not dead," said Meliac.

"I'd rather have died, fool!" she threw a shruiken at him but it went past him hitting the wall only to cut his cheek a little, blood spilling. "You don't even care, I--I gotta hurry up and get out of here."

Shiyaku then began to turn around and run but quickly froze by a yellow energy wave that had surrounded her. "What?! NO!!"

"Going somewhere my dear?" said an errie voice. Shiyaku stood there helpless as more tears filled her face as she and Meliac looked over to see that comming out of the darkness of the corner of the room were both Orochimaru and a smiling Kabuto behind him.

"Going somewhere? So, how'd the mission go?" said Kabuto with a grin.

"Yes, I must admit I did not expect you two back here so soon. Where's Sasuke hmm?" Orochimaru said walking over to a frozen Shiyaku, her face filled with tears and pain. "My, she seems to be speechless, I do hope for your sake now Shiyaku that those are tears of joy. Because you do remember what I said is gonna happen if you did fail me this time right? You will be punished." Orochimaru smiled and turned to Meliac and nodded to Kabuto.

"Meliac, lord Orochimaru wants a mission report. It seems since Shiyaku is silent I'm to guess that this mission did not go exactly as planned?" said Kabuto.

"No lord Kabuto it didn't. The mission was again a failure. He was more enept about getting the antidote to save Hinata. We did our best to help hold back his timing so as to the fact that he would not reach her in time."

"Don't tell me you fools really bought the antidote with you?" said Kabuto unable to believe it.

"Shiyaku," muttered Orochimaru threateningly looking at him. His eyes turning darkly yellow and snake-like.

"But I went against her will," pipped up Meliac. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at him in shock. "I disguised myself as you lord Orochimaru, to see if at least your presence will scare him, or even tempt him to come back to our side. It did not work and it got out of my hands and I lost the remedy. So it was not completely her fault."

Shiyaku looked at Meliac unable to believe it. Why was it that he did that for her? Meliac then continued.

"Shiyaku was pist and fought with Sasuke, talking to him. We nearly had him until those two surviving wind village shinobi came in reminding him of Hinata and what he had to fight for. After that it was pretty much a done deal. He wasn't comming, he gained new strength and Shiyaku never had a chance. He nearly killed her, so the best thing I could do for the situation was take her and flee."

"Tell me this Meliac," said Orochimaru darkly. Meliac froze looking up at Orochimaru who turned around. "When I put those poisons in Hinata she was suppossed to die and she didn't. She is one hard bitch to kill. We may haven't got Sasuke back but I will excuse this whole mission failure and spare Shiyaku's life if you tell me one thing. And if you're lying I'll certainly find out soon enough, and then both of your fates will be sealed. Trying to consume more time for Sasuke not to make it to Hinata in time with the antiodote tell me. Did she die?"

Meliac and Shiyaku gasped, Shiyaku cried harder knowing it was all over and Meliac frowned, his bangs covering his expression.

"She did die but..." mumbled Meliac.

"But what Meliac? She either died or she didn't. Which is it?" said Orochimaru darkly, quickly loosing his patience.

"Sasuke did something. I don't know what he did. And he bought her back to life, I don't know how! But he did. He's not in the area now, he's back in the leaf village but Hinata is still hospitalized in Orion Village."

Orochimaru and Kabuto both cocked their eyebrows up confused looking at Meliac.

"What do you mean by, 'he bought her back to life'?" asked Orochimaru with interest.

"I don't know my lord, I just made sure I was far enough to hear Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya speaking of it. They too are just as confused. But if I may speak my lord their theory, and I sorta agree also. That perhaps maybe Sasuke was perhaps able to do so with the powers you'd given him from the curse mark."

"That's impossible," said Orochimaru. "I control the hands of time, but bringing people back to life is still a scientific experiment for me. I still am not successful. The curse mark will only allow the possessor to do as much as I am capable of and bringing people back to life is not one of them. Sasuke's clan certainly does not have that power. I must say, that I am quiet jealous and I'm not in a good mood I wonder why, what do you think Shiyaku!"

Orochimaru roughly grabbed her face chuckling evily with a huge smile. "So you failed the mission, and let Hinata live. Things really aren't looking too well for you my dear now is it."

"Lord Orochimaru please, please don't do that I'm telling you--" begged Shiyaku through her tears. Kabuto merely smiled pushing his glasses up chuckling while Meliac stood strong watching.

"I know the mission failure wasn't your fault, and Meliac will be punished also. But since this is his first failure it will be light. But you, you have had way to many failure missions that it's beginning to to blend into my plans of what I'm doing and we can't have that. You're not being under cover very well about what you are doing Shiyaku," smiled Orochimaru.

"I'm telling you Lord Orochimaru I had him, he's alone in the village and most vulnerable, just let me go back there and--!"

"So what? You can fail me again? I don't think so Shiyaku, not this time!" barked Orochimaru harshly pulling her hair back as she cried pleading with him. "You have failed me time and time again and I cannot take this type of treatment again and again. I'm tired of doing the same thing. If you would get it right the first time then maybe you wouldn't find yourself in these constant same situations again. Even when you have a dog that's continually disobediant you must put them outside so that they can learn their lesson and know not to do it again. You'll learn not to fail me again Shiyaku. I've been nice to you far too long and spared you time and time again but it seems you've just been taking advantage of it and just continue to fail me constantly, I think a little punishment is do. You haven't had one of these in a long while, my I hate discyplining my students but what must be done, must be done," Orochimaru said looking at her crazy as though she was some kind of dessert on a platter, licking his lips.

"LORD OROCHIMARU PLEASE NO!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I'D RATHER DIE, PLEASE NO! NO!" She cried in plea. Orochimaru pulled her hair back harder and she screamed as he took his right hand squeezing her right breast. "NO PLEASE DON'T!"

"I told you I'd make you beg for death. You'd rather die wouldn't you? So you won't have to deal with the whole situation, but I won't give you that satisphaction Shiyaku," laughed Orochimaru insanely. "Already you've turned me on." A huge grin went across his face as Shiyaku cried screaming as though she was dying.

"My lord, should I give her a head start and run," smiled Kabuto.

"Sure, I love a tramp who can run," said Orochimaru. Meliac flinched at the comment. "I hope that wasn't an objection was it Meliac?"

Meliac looked at him, his voice a bit bitter. "No my lord, you're the leader, you can do as you please and to what you see fit."

"Sure you don't want to join me?" said Orochimaru.

"No thanks," Meliac spoke quickly. "Threesomes aren't my thing."

"Suit yourself, go ahead Kabuto, let her go," ordered Orochimaru. Kabuto smiled lighting his hand yellow as Shiyaku was freed falling to the ground turning to them and standing up, her body shuddering of fear, breathing in panic. "Don't just stand there. Run. Heh, not that it matters, I'll catch you anyway. But just amuse me, let's see how long it takes."

Shiyaku screamed and quickly ran out of the door and Orochimaru smiled. "She's all yours Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto.

"I'll give her a few more seconds. Poor girl I almost feel sorry for her, she's gonna need them," he laughed. A few seconds past and Orochimaru chuckled. "And time, time to catch my prey!" Orochimaru quickly disappeared from the room and Kabuto laughed.

"Are you always a jackass when Orochimaru's around?" barked Meliac angrily.

"Oh calm down, it's alright to at least enjoy the fun, you should have joined in," said Kabuto.

"I don't take pride in embarrassing a woman than what they already have to be. Much less treat her as though she's a piece of meat. Orochimaru perhaps maybe has that right and say-so for now. But you--you don't," said Meliac frustrated.

"Ooh, tough guy. Perhaps I don't but what are you gonna do about it if I don't stop? Kick my ass? Ha, I'd like to see you try," laughed Kabuto.

"If you're asking for that ticket I sure don't mind," said Meliac darkly. Kabuto looked at him smiling, then, they heard an enourmous scream that seemed to echo throughout the whole region.

"Oh my, why--it hasn't even been a full minute yet and she already got caught. Well she's unconscious now," smiled Kabuto who then looked at Meliac. "I suggest you to mind your buisness and don't forget your place before you find yourself in the same predicament. Unconscious." Kabuto smiled walking off and put ear plugs in his ears walking out of the room. "That's gonna get rough."

Meliac became anger, his eyes glowing red as he too frowned, taking his ear plugs out also putting them in his ear. "I'm sorry Shiyaku...I tried."

It was nightfall in the leaf village with Deseir, Heuri, Jiraiya, and Eurotachi in Tsunade's office. Deseir was on her mother's lap asleep while she was on the couch thinking. The lamp was the only thing that lit the room, the cackling of the fire place abalze. Jiraiya stood at the window looking out over the village while Eurotachi sat at Tsunade's desk thinking sadly.

"Where are they?" Heuri spoke. The others looked over at her except for Deseir who was still asleep of course. "It's been two weeks so they should be back by now. Where are they."

"I know, we're all just as concerned," said Jiraiya looking back over the village. "But worrying isn't gonna make them come any faster."

"You think Hinata really was okay when we left. You don't think anything went wrong do you?" said Eurotachi.

"Oh Kami no I hope not," said Heuri concerned.

"Hey, Eurotachi, try being a little more postive okay. You're scaring Heuri," said Jiraiya frustrated.

"Sorry, I'm just being sensual, we have to think out all the possibilities," said Eurotachi.

"Not only that, but then...you don't think what Sasuke said, that he was serious do you?" asked Heuri.

"The kid is just trying to use his head. I think he is. He really wants to stay clear away from her," said Jiraiiya.

"Then he must come up with a different angle to handle that situation. That'll break poor Deseir's heart. They're her god parents and she loves spending time with the both of them. It'll tear her apart," said Heuri sadly.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the poor girl, it was hard enough trying to calm her down when she found out about Hinata," said Eurotachi.

"I'll say, she literally cried herself to sleep," said Jiraiya.

"Can you blame her she's worried. It's been two weeks which worries her even more not that I blame her. The village has known of this news for how long now?" asked Heuri.

"It's been two days now. And everyone's going crazy now. No one's seen Sasuke, are you sure he's in the village?" asked Jiraiya.

"I've sent my ninja to keep tabs on him, he's here. He's just been keeping his distance from the people of the village not to say that's not smart. Everyone's used to seeing him with Hinata, they'll ask him all kind of questions to remind him of some of the events that's taken place and I know he doesn't want to go back through that again, he's still trying to grasp himself," said Eurotachi.

"I'll say. Hey, Jiraiya, Eurotachi, can I ask you two something," asked Heuri sadly. They both looked at her. "What do you think is gonna happen with Hinata and Sasuke. I bet none of them told Hinata the conversation that took place with us and Sasuke, or if they even mentioned it."

"Not that I blame them. In her condition, and as much as she loves him, I couldn't have the heart to do it," said Eurotachi.

"Niether could I," admitted Jiraiya.

"That's what I mean. So what do you think is gonna happen. No doubt she'll wonder why he isn't there," said Heuri.

"I'm not sure but I think it'll work itself out. But, it's pretty bad, his mind was set pretty strongly. Maybe when he sees Hinata she can change it back," suggested Jiraiya.

"Or it'll be his reminder of why he should continue his plan," said Eurotachi remindingly. Jiraiya sighed and looked over at him.

"Or that," said Jiraiya.

"It's just that, the more and more I think about their situation, the more that I theorize about how this will end when Hinata returns to the village. And I don't know about you guys and if it's just me but..." she froze mid sentence, her voice shaky. "The more I try to see an ending it's never a good one. Feelings are gonna be hurt, and either Hinata or both of them, aren't gonna like it. It looks bad for the both of them. I can't see their ending being good at all unless Hinata convinces him otherwise. But I just feel a warp in my heart. I can't see that happening. She's not gonna be able to change his mind." Tears came down her face thinking.

Eurotachi and Jiraiya frowned and said nothing. Both of them thought the same thing, but it was only a matter of time of who would bluntly admit it. They wanted to see Hinata true as it was to see that she was alive, but they knew she'd look for Sasuke and all hell would break loose. And all they would see her is, is alive. But her mood would be saddened.

"Constantly and constantly those two love is tested. I've never seen so much going on ever. What are they, star-crossed lovers?" said Eurotachi.

"I don't know but I kinda wondered the same thing. Things with couples didn't get this big around the village and well known since the situation with Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari. I didn't think anything could top that but I was wrong, this is beating their situation by a long shot," said Jiraiya.

"But at least they survived and their together now. They're about to get married in mere weeks time, the exact day he becomes Hokage am I right? You think that Hinata and Sasuke will pull through?" asked Eurotachi.

"I won't lie, things do look pretty grim for them," said Jiraiya.

"Perhaps," Heuri finally spoke up. They both looked at her as a smile came across her face through her tears looking down at her daughter. "But if they do, it'll be something talked about for generations to come. I just hope if they must separate love will find them back to one another. Their relationship and back at the hospital, their connection and what I saw...they make you dream of falling in love. And be in love with being in love. I've never seen love so beautiful like that before, it's remarkable you both have to agree. There relationship is just so...ideal."

Jiraiya and Eurotachi smiled nodding agreeing with her. Eurotachi and Heuri walked walked over to Jiraiya and they all went to the balcony outlooking the village.

"Let's just calm down and not jump the gun, and wait to see what happens," said Jiraiya. They all nodded agreeing, and dropped the conversation furthor. Meanwhile, in the other room on the couch laid Deseir, whose eyes were very open. Listening to every bit of the adult's conversation. She frowned, and when she seen she had no more information to gain, she turned over and went to sleep.

There were an echo of water drops hitting the floor. When her vision became clear she looked and saw a metal cieling. What was the last thing that she remembered? She then gasped in panic. She was running from Orochimaru! She tried to move but gasped to see that she couldn't. She could see that she was completely stripped of her clothes to the last yarn and that she was tied by metal strings to some metal operation table. Her arms were tied as well as her hands, her legs completely wide opened and tied in place to remain so. Shiyaku tried to scream but couldn't to realize that she had some type of large metal ball in her mouth to surpress her screaming. And she couldn't move one inch. She screamed crying in panic with the surpressed darkness surrounding her.

"Well, well, now Shiyaku, you're up. Good, just in time," said a lustful voice. Shiyaku froze, her body shuddering with tears in her eyes as her body slowly began to lift into the air. She screamed in plea breathing hard trying to break free but could not.

"It's no use Shiyaku. It's just as before, these are string that drain your chakra, you're completely helpless and under my control to do what I want," the same voice laughed. In the shadow of the dark you could see Orochimaru's dark face. Half of it hidden in the darkness, his star earring reflecting off the moon's light. His smile could be seen which intensified and furthor intimidated her as she continued to try with all her might to escape out of desparation, but nothing worked.

Orochimaru walked out of the darkness chuckling as he looked up at her dangling in the air. Like a dog owner holding a steak for a pitbull to catch. When he walked out to see her, his shirt was off, but his pants were still on, but you could still see a large bulge in them where you can tell that already, he was hard. His upper body was well built, but his blueish pale skin tone matched his face. He had six pack abs and his chest was chizzled as well has hard. His long hair drapped over his shoulder giving him a small sex appeal. He smiled broadly looking at Shiyaku as he approached her. As he was beginning to approach her, she tried her best to break free but nothing worked. All of her chakra was completely gone, she was just a regular girl with useless strength as she cried knowing her fate.

"My don't you look delicious Shiyaku...I could just eat you up," he smiled broadly licking his lips over dramatizingly to show off the long length of his tongue. Shiyaku panicked even more still trying her best to escape, even though she knew her escape was zero to none at this point. "Or should I say eat you out perhaps...it has been a while since I punished you last. I almost forgotten how well you tasted Shiyaku." Orochimaru chuckled aloud, tears comming from Shiyaku's eyes giving up. She would have rather'd died than going through getting raped by this monster for the second time.

Her form got him going. Her breast were very busty, perhaps a 32-34 C. They were nicely round, her nipples perked up and active. Going down, her stomach had many curves in just the right spots, she was very shapy. Her stomach athletically flat with a four pack ab. Her thighs were thick and also curved to show the large moon shaped size of her butt. The light on her shined sparkling her body giving it a shiny tone as though she were covered in oil. He could see her pink pearl where he stood and the opening he knew he would break soon enough. Examining her body enough made him even more turned on as he smiled licking his lips again. He then pressed a button lowering her back down on the table as she continued to breathe harder.

He chuckled walking over to her examining her body. "So, let's get started, first I'll torture you for failing me," he said. Shiyaku tried to scream but the ball was covering her mouth causing her to breathe harder. Orochimaru walked off and came back with a lit candle and another candle unlit as he then put the fire under the wax as it slowly dripped onto her. Shiyaku screamed from the burn of the wax that fell on her stomach. She cried as the wax continued to fall on her as she tried to squirm around, but it was doing her no good. Orochimaru's laugh echoed throughout the whole area as he continued. He then moved the candle over to her nipple to see three or four drops fall on her left nippled breast. Shiyaku screamed as Orochimaru continued laughing.

"You'll learn after this not to fail me, until then, enjoy the ride. I sure will," he laughed. Shiyaku continued to scream from the blazing hot wax falling on her other nipple. "Yes my dear that's right, scream. Scream so you can make me want to break you even more." His voice was more lustful that time as he moved the candle over her stomach as more of the hot wax fell down her stomach creating a trail all the way down to her bushy garden. Orochimaru smiled and placed the candle over her clit. Shiyaku continued to cry moving more frantically, tears overflowing her face as she screamed enormously as the drip of the hot wax continued to hit her clit. Orochimaru laughed enjoying the show, while watching her breast lustfully sway back and forth from the pain. He smiled and continued to let the wax drip onto her clit as she screamed in torture. Orochimaru leaned down to her clit lightly blowing on it causing her body to shudder as more of the hot wax fell onto it. Shiyaku screamed helplessly knowing it would do her no good.

Orochimaru then smiled and removed the candles walking it off. Shiyaku, crying of pain and humiliation, knowing there was nothing she could do. When he returned he had brought back a machine with metal clips. Shiyaku tried to move away not wanting to be apart of this sick monster's fantasies any longer. Orochimaru used his strengh to keep her still as he put the clips on both her nipples. Shiyaku screamed as Orochimaru smiled adjusting the dial and small sparks of electricity errupted. Shiyaku screamed of horror as Orochimaru continued to watch silently becomming even more turned on as he continued to let the sparks fly on her. His cock then became even more harder that it was stretching his pants, ready to break free from it's imprisonment. Orochimaru licked his lips once again as he smiled continuing the electricity show, Shiyaku suffering. He then pulled out a needle and placed it near her clit, placing it inside of it. Shiyaku then screamed so loud it echoed around the whole region as she cried in deep remorse. So badly she wanted to die, she couldn't take anymore.

He pulled the needle out smiling, the blood dripping off the needle. He then turned the electricity on the machine off taking the metal clips off. Her heart was beating at a fast pace, her nipples hard and burned, sweat dripping off of her body as she screamed for mercy crying. But she knew better, she knew it was far from being over. Orochimaru chuckled and licked the blood off the needle licking his lips.

"Mmmm, delicious Shiyaku. My you look so tempting, look how hard you've gotten me," he smiled showing his pants in the light. Shiyaku panicked trying to move, she could tell his size was unhumanly large just as she had remembered the first time. "Time to reward you my dear."

Shiyaku screamed louder shaking her head frantically, she didn't want to be rewarded. She didn't want anything from him. Orochimaru chuckled in excitement and in anticipation as he slowly unzipped his pants pulling them down. Falling in place in front of him was his hard manhood. Shiyaku screamed, even more tears comming out her eyes not wanting it. It was too much for her or any person to handle it was so huge and monsterous. His manhood was long, stretching to about 14 inches, and it was thick, so much so that if your hands wrapped around it there still would be extra left, the vains pounding on it built up with excitement. Cum already slowly leaking out from it, his tip shining from the light.

Shiyaku screamed as Orochimaru grabbed hold to his cock, slowly rubbing it and moaning in excitement as he began jacking off. Shiyaku screamed trying to move, knowing he was going to try to blow a load on her. Orochimaru grabbed hold of one of her breast squeezing it with his other unoccupied arm, using his thumb to rub on her burned nipple. Shiyaku screamed wanting it to be over as her face continued to fill with tears of mercy. He continued to rub her nipple more faster continuing his ministrations to his manhood more harder and faster as his moans echoed throughout the room mixed with Shiyaku's muzzled screams as he finally leaned his head back smiling as he let loose his load having it squirt all over her body, some of it getting onto her face.

Shiyaku looked up at him hoping he was done since he had reached his orgasm. Orochimaru was breathing at an even faster pace as sweat dripped all over his body. He looked up at her and smiled, Shiyaku gasped to notice his cock was still just as hard as it was the first time it had revealed itself. Orochimaru then went over to her and began rubbing his seed throughout her whole body, massaging her breast and squeezing them. Shiyaku screamed as Orochimaru then went to her right nipple and began to bite hard on it. Shiyaku screamed even more as he bit harder pulling on it until it snapped back to her breast. Shiyaku cried wanting to leave but knew that was impossible. He then gently licked her hard and bruised nipple as his tongue then extended over her body licking the naval of her stomach while he play with her breast. Shiyaku screamed feeling her body becomming hotter as she endured the pain and torture. He then followed his tongue down licking all his cum off of her body.

Shiyaku then closed her eyes embracing herself for what was to come as Orochimaru then began to kiss both of her inner thigh licking them back and forth. He then streched his tongue out to do the same thing to the other leg. He then came down to her clit and lightly licked it with the tip of his tongue. Shiyaku screamed, her body shuddering as more blood from her clit dripped from when he stuck a needle there earlier. He then licked it again and began to lightly suck on it as his hands touched over her inner thigh and made it's way back over to her stomach. Shiyaku was shaking her head back and forth frantically screaming, her body shuddering as he then sucked harder on it causing her to scream even more. He then placed three fingers inside her, Shiyaku screamed of pain as she could feel some of her honey pour from her. Shikyaku screamed as he pulled out of her licking her sweetness from his fingers. He smiled marveling at the taste looking at her filled with promise as he placed his finger on her clit rubbing it and then twisting it. Shiyaku then screamed for mercy as he smiled continuing his ministration as he placed his mouth at her entrance. His tongue then penetrated her and she yelled out of breath as he looked up at her squeezing her right breast, harshly rubbing it's nipple. Shiyaku screamed in torture while she watched Orochimaru lowly moan at the sensation he was getting. He closed his eyes and went faster inside of her squeezing her breast harder, as his tongue extended inside her going even more deeper.

Pain and somewhat small pleasure filled her as her body shuddered, reacting violently as Shiyaku moved her head back and forth continuing to squirm. His tongue inside her canaval as he greedily ate her sap continuing to moan at how good she tasted until she screamed into an orgasm. Orochimaru then gently let his tongue out and the honey that seaped from her entrance began to run out of her, some of it still sticking to his tongue. He then gave it one hard lick as Shiyaku gasped wanting it to be over, she hadn't even taken him in yet and didn't want to and she was already to leave before it even began.

He then placed his monsterous cock in font of her entrance. Shiyaku then screamed in torture, echoing throughout the region as tears burst through her eyes. Yelling in pain as he roughly thrusted his whole mass inside of her knocking her half unconscious, tears just streaming from her. He was not very gentle with her at all, ignoring how she was feeling, he selfishly continued without care. Her entrance stretched to new lengths, so much so she thought it reached it's over potential and anything extra, it would have teared. Orochimaru moaned in satisphaction thrusting harshly and moderate inside her as she screamed in peril delievering each thrust with hard impact. Already, she was feeling some of his seed slip inside her womb as he began loosing control, punching the gear harsher and faster as Shiyaku continued to scream in torture as Orochimaru became lost in his own ectasy. Shiyaku's walls then began to contrast tighter around his manhood as more of her honey dripped out, sticking to his member.

Causing him to become even more excited, he entered her more deeper letting out an orgasm as his cum completely exploded inside of her that it filled her to the point that some of his cum squirted out of her. Ignoring his orgasm he continued to pump inside her going for another one as Shiyaku cried doing as best as she could to endure it. Tears streaming from her eyes, his entire cock feeling as though it was going to break through her stomach, her body shuddered the whole time. She screamed at the mercy of his size as he continued to pump inside her mercilessly as she screamed in plea at the top of her lungs.

The depth of his cock inside of her going deeper, going back and forth until Shiyaku screamed out achieving her own orgasm. Orochimaru then stopped for the moment trying to catch his breath as he looked up at her and slowly continued to thrust inside as she screamed even more tortured, feeling every inch of him. He laid down on her shoulder continuing as she screamed wanting it to be over. Heat and sweat dripped down their bodies as Orochimaru moaned lightly as he let out another orgasm, feeling more of his warm seed exiting inside of her. Orochimaru then grabbed Shiyaku's waist and began to make her grind against him as he continued. He then unlocked the metal around her legs putting both of them on his shoulder to better make her tighter as he thrust into her more harsher and faster until they both achieved another orgasm. Orochimaru then finally pulled out of her smiling as he pulled the ball out of her mouth. Shiyaku silent as tears continued streaming from her. He then lifted her head up to his dick.

"No, please no...haven't you done enough? LEAVE ME ALONE!" she begged crying.

Orochimaru frowned displeased and grabbed her hair pulling it back making Shiyaku scream, crying even more. "I'm done when I'm ready. Now here's what's gonna happen. You suck me off and act like you like it, or I'll torture you more brutally than I did earlier and you still suck me off, now what's it gonna be," smiled Orochimaru looking at her distastefully. She then slowly and resentfully opened her mouth as he placed his cock inside her warmth. "That's the choice I thought you'd make."

He stired his cock in her mouth as cum slowly dripped from it. His tip then halfway came out to touch her tongue as more cum jefected from him. Shiyaku opened her mouth wider as Orochimaru began to rub his base harshly as he moaned in satisphaction releasing another cum load into her mouth as the rest of it overflowed onto her face and down to her neck. She used her tongue to tickle his tip while he continued to massage his base, moaning in delight and out of control. She then opened her mouth wider attempting to deep throat it as Orochimaru moved his hand, he moaned deeply. She struggled stretching her mouth to engulf his enormous member. Orochimaru moaned tiredlessly as she then went fast, he began to go in and out of her mouth faster, nearly making her choke. The syliva her mouth drowing her as his whole body shuddered, filled with sweat. He then bent over going more fast as he began to eat her out. His tongue extending, tongue fucking her as it lapped around her wall causing her to squirt a little sucking out all the honey from her honeycomb like his mouth was a vacuum.

His tongue extended inside her as he pumped his cock more roughly in Shiyaku's mouth as she was choking on both his cock and her own syliva screaming. Orochimaru continued eatting her out violently as his noise rubbed gently against her clit, forcing her to over flow while his hand traveled up her stomach and the other hand tending to her breast. Shiyaku's mouth quickly contrasted to his size as he felt an even bigger sensation as he let up from between her legs, his face covered with her essence as he screamed of high degree unleashing his full load into her mouth which nearly killed her. As she was careful to play it off and make sure she swallowed all of it, knowing that if she didn't that she was gonna pay for it later.

He came out of her and untied the metal wire on her arms as she then fell off the table of exhaustion. Orochimaru smiled, heaving heavily as he picked her motionless body up. He then sat down in a chair with her still with him, tears covering her eyes. He placed her legs inside the bars as he pushed her down on his long staff. Shiyaku screamed as her hole between her legs stretched, submerging to what was his as he began to pump slowly up and down her moaning in glory. He slowly began to pick up speed as Shiyaku screamed into yet another orgasm not being able to take anymore. Orochimaru let another load go inside her as he came out of her and turned her around going inside her again at a different angle. He then grabbed her waist making Shiyaku grind him back and forth, taking his whole member in as she cried. Her body shuddering from the impact as she hung on to the chair as he made her go faster pleading for him to stop, but he ignored her pleas as he went on furthor going faster as he let loose inside of her as he smiled with his eyes closed of paridise until Shiyaku screamed out another orgasm taking an impact on her body as she fell on his chest.

Orochimaru leaned his head back smiling and stood up taking her off of him throwing her onto the ground. He then began to jack off again. When Shiyaku weakly looked up, he let the rest of his load go as everything sprayed on her whole body. Orochimaru looked at her smiling, his member was finally flat and no longer hard. He chuckeled smiling as sweat dripped throughout his whole body and hers.

"I must say Shiyaku, you were way better this time than the first time," he said breathlessly. "But then again back then you were a virgin." Shiyaku laid there cum filled crying. "I gotta say, this look for you is most preferable. If you don't like it so much maybe you'll think twice about failing me again. Overall though, you were a good fuck. Now I must be going, I have other matters to attend to. Get yourself together and get cleaned up and await your further orders. And it had better be done right. Otherwise we're gonna find ourselves back down here again. And I know you don't want that. Is that understood Shiyaku."

Shiyaku continued crying without stop but still managed to nod, Orochimaru chuckled smiling. He grabbed his pants and walked out of the room. Shiyaku laid on the hard floor and cried whole heartedly. She felt used and dirty, her body was badly sore and bruised with marks from what he had done to her. She felt humiliated and she wanted to die, her pride feeling completely slashed. She slowly covered her body ashamed, trying to cover herself, knowing to him she'd always feel naked.

The door slowly opened and there stood a shadow that walked in. Shiyaku shuddered and quickly tried to push back but slipped in the sticky formula she was in. When she seen who came out of the shadows, there stood Meliac holding a few towels. He looked at her, anger filled his eyes. She turned her head and continued crying as he slowly walked over to cover her. She flinched at the touch of another male but calmed down when he came closer to her, embracing her. He was conforting her.

"I'm sorry Shiyaku," he said lowly. Shiyaku then froze and broke down completely as he remained there comforting her.

Orochimaru zipped his pants up walking into another room where Kabuto was, his shirt still off.

"Had fun?" smiled Kabuto.

"To the uttmost, she needs to fail missions more often, I think I'm possibly a-dick-ted," he laughed, Kabuto following the joke laughed also.

Hinata laid in bed asleep, she then had another ominous dream that plagued her that she continued not to understand the meaning of.

**_HINATA'S DREAM: _**

_"You see what he's done to me, just look where I am now. And, he killed you," said Hinata. Naruto's face then became cold._

_"No. He didn't." _

_Hinata looked at him with confusion. _

_"What do you mean, he did take you out didn't he?" asked Hinata._

_Naruto said nothing for a moment then spoke again. _

_"Ignorance got me where I am today Hinata. I'm like a phoenix. I burst into flames, and when I come back I come back ready to kick some ass. No, No, Orochimaru didn't get me. Ignorance and betrayal did. And what a worse way to do so, then to betray yourself," said Naruto **:HINATA'S DREAM OVER.**_

Hinata quickly woke up rubbing her head to see that the sun had risen. It must have been about five or six in the morning.

"What was that," mumbled Hinata. "Even while I was unconscious that continued in my head. What did he mean I wonder. Even when I think about it. Orochimaru did say the same thing..."

**_HINATA'S QUICK FLASHBACK: _**

_**"You're gonna die for killing Naruto, I'm gonna send you a first class ticket of your burning in hell you bastard!" cried out Hinata.**_

_**"Hinata no!" cried out Tenten.**_

_**Hinata smiled as she did a hand sign pointing a Orochimaru. "Fire style: Wild Fox Clone jutsu!" she cried. She blew out fire that formed into hundreds of foxes going towards Orochimaru. He simply jumped out of the way as the the wolves merely landed on the barriers bitting it.**_

_**Orochimaru looked at Hinata gravely and chuckled. "Killing Naruto, the credit is greatly appreciated," he smiled. Hinata then lit on fire as Sasuke cut her off and got in front of her.**_

_**"Hinata stand back!" cried Sasuke. Orochimaru walked closer to them. **_

_**"Do you truely want to know why Naruto died Hinata. Your anger and hatred of me is quite pleasuring," Orochimaru continued.**_

_**"Back off Orochimaru!" said Sasuke angrily. Orochimaru averted his eyes to Sasuke and smiled amused, then ignored him looked back at Hinata and continued slowly walking towards them chuckling.**_

_**"Naruto died being foolish, and despite the credit of his death to me is appreciated, the trueth can be said that--" but Orochimaru was quickly cut off by a huge explosion.: HINATA'S FLASHBACK OVER.**_

"That's right, and then there was that explosion. But, then if that's the case, then what does it mean," mumbled Hinata. The door slowly opened and there stood Tsunade.

"See you guys, I told you she'd be up. We're headed out then," said Tsunade.

"Really?" yawned in Tsaswari.

"Well what do you know, you don't waste anytime do you," said Kodak sleepily.

"Buisness here is already taken care of, we need to be headed back. We've been gone far enough for too long, the sooner we leave the better," said Shikamaru.

Hinata looked at them warily and looked down at her sheets. The others frowned and walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata don't worry, I'm sure when we get back to the village you'll find Sasuke there for certain," encouraged Tsunade.

"Thanks," smiled Hinata, but it quickly disappeared, her mind distracted. What was that dream telling her, and Orochimaru? She had to know, she had to ask, she had to make sure her head wasn't getting played with. Did Orochimaru kill Naruto or not? And if he didn't, then who did?

Less than an hour later, they were all on their way to the village riding on Tsunade's slug on it's head. Hinata's mind troubled. Tsunade turned to her and frowned.

"Hinata, is there something wrong?" asked Tsuande while the others were asleep. Hinata looked over at her. "You seem so distracted now, and I don't think it's Sasuke related. What's been irking you?"

Hinata looked at her and spoke.

"I had a strange dream, and it was a look back on my self conscious when I was unconscious from the poison," she began. Tsunade nodded.

"Okay, go on," she said.

"Well, I saw Naruto," she said.

"Of course, when you're near death you see other's who've past before you. It's natural," said Tsunade.

"That's what troubles me," said Hinata. Tsunade arched her eyebrows confused and continued listening to her intently. "I don't know what it is Lady Tsunade, but something undercover and dirty is going on here. I don't know what to listen to or what's going on. If my head is getting toyed with or not but..."

"What's the matter Hinata tell me, it seems really important I can tell. Don't hold back just tell me," said Tsunade.

"It's just that, on our mission to the Eastern boarder when we ran into Orochimaru..." said Hinata.

_**"You're gonna die for killing Naruto, I'm gonna send you a first class ticket of your burning in hell you bastard!" cried out Hinata.**_

_**"Hinata no!" cried out Tenten.**_

_**Hinata smiled as she did a hand sign pointing a Orochimaru. "Fire style: Wild Fox Clone jutsu!" she cried. She blew out fire that formed into hundreds of foxes going towards Orochimaru. He simply jumped out of the way as the the wolves merely landed on the barriers bitting it.**_

_**Orochimaru looked at Hinata gravely and chuckled. "Killing Naruto, the credit is greatly appreciated," he smiled. Hinata lit on fire with anger as Sasuke cut her off and got in front of her.**_

_**"Hinata stand back!" cried Sasuke. Orochimaru walked closer to them. **_

_**"Do you truely want to know why Naruto died Hinata? Your anger and hatred of me is quite pleasuring," Orochimaru continued.**_

_**"Back off Orochimaru!" said Sasuke angrily. Orochimaru averted his eyes to Sasuke and smiled amused, then ignored him looking back at Hinata and continued slowly walking towards them chuckling.**_

_**"Naruto died being foolish, and despite the credit of his death to me is appreciated, the trueth can be said that--" but Orochimaru was quickly cut off by a huge explosion. **_

Tsunade looked at her intently. "I'm sure Orochimaru was just playing with your head to torture you Hinata," she said.

"That's what I thought at first and I immediately dismissed it never thinking about it anymore. But then my self conscious and my dream when I saw Naruto. He said the same thing," said Hinata lightly. "Y_ou see what he's done to me, just look where I am now. And, he killed you," said Hinata. Naruto's face then became cold._

_"No. He didn't." _

_Hinata looked at him with confusion. _

_"What do you mean, he did take you out didn't he?" asked Hinata._

_Naruto said nothing for a moment then spoke again. _

_"Ignorance got me where I am today Hinata. I'm like a phoenix. I burst into flames, and when I come back I come back ready to kick some ass. No, No, Orochimaru didn't get me. Ignorance and betrayal did. And what a worse way to do so, then to betray yourself," said Naruto_

Tsuande froze realizing where she was going with it. "If Orochimaru is right, and my self-conscious and dream. Orochimaru didn't kill him. Someone else did. Sasuke had a trial but Orochimaru never did," said Hinata.

"But if what you're saying is true then, who killed him?" said Tsunade shocked, confused.

"Orochimaru was going to tell us before the explosion. But if he knows and he was trying to tell me, then it looks like it'll be a bad thing for us," said Hinata.

"Yeah you're right. Orochimaru wouldn't just hand give information like that out without knowing it'll cause chaos," said Tsunade. "I'll definately look into it."

"And it's another thing," said Hinata.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Tsunade even more alert.

"I question if Naruto is dead," said Hinata.

"Now Hinata that's something you can't change," said Tsunade. "That's one thing you can't get around, sweetie he's dead, you seen him in your self conscious when you almost died."

"No I'm serious. And I know I seen him in my self conscious but when I was with him, he felt so alive, not dead at all, he didn't carry that aura at all. I mean, if Naruto would have died wouldn't we all know it? What about the Nine-tailed fox demon? I know Naruto always told me that if were to die then so would the demon. But I've always seen whenever he was near death, the demon always gives him extra power boost. None of that was evident. Everything was just silent. I mean, we heard one explosion and that was it. If such was the case, wouldn't there be a large wind or something happening, effecting everyone if the fox demon was active. Or maybe it's just my imagination and it's just wishful thinking. It's just that this dream has really gotten to me," said Hinata concerned looking out to the sky.

"Not that I blame you," smiled Tsunade. She looked over and frowned. "_She's right. Nothing's making sense. Who killed Naruto and is he even really dead for that matter? I'll have to check into this, but if Hinata becomes involved she'll make that harder for me. I have to make her forget about her theory for now,_" thought Tsunade.

"Hinata," she spoke aloud. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Orochimaru had the curse mark and got to him before his demon could react, not that he'd be taken out that easily but..."

"I know what you're saying. I know that second theory makes me sound utterly rediculous. But if I know one thing is a fact it's this. Someone else killed Naruto, and it wasn't Orochimaru," said Hinata.

"But those marks, only he or any other person who carries the curse mark can do something like that. Sasuke had a trial, we know he didn't do it," said Tsunade.

"I know that, but he had other people with curse marks remember? There were others in that village, and I think that's what it was," said Hinata.

"Perhaps, just calm down Hinata and leave it all to me. I'll look into it. For now just think about Sasuke, we should be at the village by noon at this pace."

"I thought it was gonna take us three days to get there," said Hinata shocked by the expectation of how long it'll take for them to get there.

"Not by slug it doesn't. How do you think, me, Hueri, Jiraiya, and Eurotachi got here so fast. It is a somewhat ways from here, but not too much furthor more, just hang on," said Tsunade. Hinata nodded as they continued trudging through the forest back to the leaf village.

Sasuke sadly looked out over his roof near mid-afternoon thinking about all the events happening so far.

"Need any company," said a voice. Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi standing there. He smiled.

"So what are you, my fairy godmother or something? Always showing up when I'm troubled by something serious.?" said Sasuke.

"Hey, isn't that all that really matters? Now tell me what's wrong so I can say, 'bibidy bobiddy boo" and be done with it," he said. Both he and Sasuke laughed as he sat next to him. "So what's happenin sport? Everyone's looking for you, you know that right."

"Is Hinata?" asked Sasuke solemly looking up in the sky.

"Hmm," said Kakashi. "Maybe. I'm not sure if she's even returned yet. But I'm sure she's looking for you where she is," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, that's what people tell me," said Sasuke lightly.

"Who else ran into you," asked Kakashi.

"Shino," replied Sasuke.

Kakashi chuckeled. "I could have figured. So how is she, the news is spreading like wild fire. It's two days old but I heard Hinata's been in the hospital for two weeks now. Is she okay?"

"She's alive I believe, she's still hanging in there," said Sasuke. "But she's been there entirely too long. I'm getting a little worried. Had I known it'd take this long I wouldn't have left as quickly as I did."

Kakashi sighed and looked over at him scratching his head. "Well isn't that a nice thought," he said sarcastically.

"I know that sounded a little cold but--" said Sasuke but Kakashi cut him off.

"As dim as things may seem you should probably count your separation as an advantage for yourself," said Kakashi. Sasuke looked at him confused. Kakashi sighed shaking his head. "Have you ever thought or considered what's going to happen or become of you two when you do run into one another?"

Sasuke looked at him in shock as though a huge force hit his chest. Out of everything he was worried about and the conversations with Shino, that very important event slipped right past him for his consideration. "What are you gonna tell her?"

Sasuke merely shrugged being truethful. "I can't say I thought about it."

"Idiot," mumbled Kakashi.

"Hey cut me some slack, never in my younger years did I think caring about someone would get this complex and difficult, I'm new at this. What should I tell her..." thought Sasuke aloud hopelessly.

"Why did you leave?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke looked at him and he smiled. "Let's role play! Oh Sasuke how could you leave me like this?!" he said making his voice sound feminine bashing his eyebrows. Sasuke bawled his fist up frustrated and clobbered him in the head.

"This is serious, focus here!" said Sasuke angrily. He then settled himself down while Kakashi rubbed the lump on his head laughing.

"Sorry," he said.

"Damn it Kakashi I swear you can get as bad as a little kid sometimes," said Sasuke frustrated rubbing his head. He looked over to see Kakashi was laying on his back reading another one of his pornography books. Sasuke sighed hopelessly. "You're impossible to talk to."

"Hey I'm still listening, it's called multi-tasking," said Kakashi waving "whatever" to him. "But on a serious note, she really will ask why you left her there."

"I'll just tell her the trueth," said Sasuke simply.

"Sure, tell her you never want to see her again while you're at it," said Kakashi.

"That's not true!" snapped Sasuke looking at him. Kakashi looked at him cocking his eyebrow.

"It's the only thing I can assume. Otherwise, we wouldn't be sitting here talking now wouldn't we. You want some type of distance between you. You better make sure you know what you mean before Hinata gets here, that's all I'm saying. You have a goal and you know what you wanna do, but you don't know," said Kakashi. Sasuke frowned knowing he was right.

"I hate it when you're right," mumbled Sasuke smiling.

"See? I'm not that hopeless," he laughed.

"I suppose not, just childish," chuckled Sasuke. He began walking off, Kakashi looked up from his book and quickly put it away standing up.

"Sasuke, where are you going? Do you have any idea how long it took me just to find you?" complained Kakashi. Sasuke turned around and looked at him smiling waving a peace out signal to him.

"Sorry, I have too many things on my mind. I'm off to the forest to train. Maybe by then I can come to terms with myself," said Sasuke.

"Man you sure know how to treat your guest, I just got here," said Kakashi insulted. "I should make you stay for all the trouble I went through just to find you, you knucklehead."

"Sorry, but now adays, I don't stay in one place for too long. Don't forget, I'm not really trying to be found," said Sasuke. He then jumped into the air and disappeared. Kakashi laughed.

"That kid, he's definately going to be something else when he get's older," said Kakashi. He turned around and then stopped, his face becomming serious. "Hmm."

He turned around to see nothing there and shrugged walking off, disappearing also. When he was gone, under the house whose roof they were on, stood a single shadow leaning on the wall, their eyes red. The shadow then nodded and disappeared.

Deseir was helping to clean up the Hokage's office, her face still sadden about the conversation she overheard her mom, Eurotachi, and Jiraiya talk about. She had no idea that the mission had gotten that bad. She had took the news terribly when she had found out yesterday, even though it was three days old news now, that Hinata got in a critical battle with Orochimaru and almost died carrying too much poison in her body. But it was only until last night, that she got even more detail than what the average villager of the village knew about the mission. She knew about Shiyaku and the traps, and the horses being the surviving wind shinobi who helped Sasuke get the antiodote to save Hinata. She also knew that something special happened between Sasuke and Hinata for him to bring her back to life. And now he was trying to keep far from her. She knew it was an adult matter, but as a child she could only ask, "why?"

Eurotachi walked into the room to see Deseir, she turned around smiling to greet her. Deseir smiled a little and bowed to greet him.

"Deseir, there you are, you're mother's looking for you, you should be outside near the entrance gate. Did you forget? Hinata's suppossed to be here sometime today around noon," said Eurotachi.

Deseir smiled. "No, I didn't forget trust me," smiled Deseir.

"Really?" said Eurotachi shocked. "Is there something wrong? I would think that you'd want to be the first down there to greet her."

"Lord Eurotachi can I ask you something," said Deseir concerned but a little shy.

"Sure, shoot," he said sitting down on the couch. Deseir looked over at him with a serious face tone.

"Do you believe, that love conquers all?" she asked. Eurotachi cocked his eyebrow and sighed.

"You're talking about Sasuke and Hinata aren't you?" said Eurotachi sadly.

"Yes, but no," she said. Eurotachi looked at her with interest. "I mean just...in general. Why does it have to depend on the situation or just the people. If you were meant to be with one another, isn't it no matter what you do, the situation or what anyone else tries to do. You'll find yourself back together anyway. I mean, it may take weeks, months, and usually years. But isn't that what happens? Can 't love conquer all?"

Eurotachi sighed and walked over to her petting her head. "As a child you are one who seeks so much knoweledge. And I can tell when you get older you're going to be wise just like you're mother. If not wiser. But to give you my opinion, in general I mean, I'd like to believe that yes. Love can conquer all, when you're looking at it from that angle."

Deseir smiled a little and put the last books on the shelf. "Okay I'm ready, let's see if Hinata's outside yet," smiled Deseir. She quickly ran past Eurotachi and he smiled as he watched her leave.

"She's quiete the inquisitive child. I think she's been possessed. I see more of her qualities being of Hinata and her intuitiveness from Sasuke. Heuri wasn't kidding, it is almost as though she's their child." Eurotachi smiled walking out of the room locking the door.

Inside the village it was busy, everyone shopping continuing on with things as usual. Ino carried a large bag full of food with Sakura next to her.

"I really hope Hinata's alright," said Sakura worriedly. They then heard a bark and turned over to see Kiba and Okamaru.

"Kiba," said Ino. "It's been a long while."

"Yeah it's nice to see all of you. But if you're worried about Hinata I'm sure she's fine. She's was my teamate when we were younger and she's gotten stronger even since then. I don't think she'll let anyone like Orochimaru take her down without a fight. Especially for what he did to Naruto, she's out with a vengance," said Kiba.

"That's true," agreed Ino.

"But Ino, aren't you worried about Shikamaru, if they ran into Orochimaru aren't you worried about how he's doing?" asked Sakura.

"Shikamaru's fine, didn't you hear?" said Ino.

"Yeah, one of Orochimaru's follower's name Shiyaku or something, trapped them where they couldn't get to her. Hinata was Orochimaru's target not Sasuke, so he really blew everyone's mind there. Including Lady Tsunade I'm sure," said Kiba.

"Can you imagine what it must have done to Hinata when she found out?" said Ino.

"Wait, let me get this straight, did you say Shiyaku? You don't mean that lawyer that--" said Sakura.

"Yeah that's right," nodded Ino.

"The same lawyer that tried to jewst Sasuke out the village. Somehow that news didn't shock me one bit that she was working for Orochimaru. She was trying too hard," said Kiba.

"That's messed up," said Sakura sadly.

"Yeah, that is pretty deep," agreed Kiba. Okamaru then began to bark, the others looked down at him as he was wagging his tail. "What is it Okamaru?"

"Is he hungry? I have some grapes or something if he is," said Ino.

"No, he's excited, he must sense someone he's familiar with," said Kiba.

"Hey look, he's pointed in the direction of the entry gate," said Sakura. "You two don't think?"

They all smiled and quickly ran towards the entry gate at top speed. When they got there they seen Jiraiya, Hueri, Eurotachi, Choji, Shino, Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Tenten, Neji, and Deseir.

"Well, look whose decided to join the party," smiled Jiraiya.

"You guys, I'm so glad you made it," smiled Tenten running over to them.

"So is Okamaru right? Is Hinata comming back today?" asked Kiba smiling.

"Yes, but if Okamaru senses her, she must almost be here. Everyone's really been worried," said Tenten.

"Here they come!" Choji shouted pointing to the entry gate.

"Who all knew about this?" whispered Sakura.

"Well no one really, we just seen all the region leaders out here and Deseir told us, people walked past and got curious with questions, they got answered, people liked the answers, and then you got this," smiled Tenten.

"Hey, where's Sasuke, does he know?" said Ino looking through the crowd.

"None to say the least. This has been really last minute for everyone. And no one's still really seen Sasuke except a few people," said Tenten.

"Well I don't need to guess, I know Kakashi sensei is one of them. He and Sasuke are really close, who do you figure also found him?" said Sakura.

"Probably Shino, it really wouldn't surprise me," said Kiba. He sniffed the air and looked over. "Here she comes. Her, Shikamaru, Tsunade, and...two other people I can't recognize. Probably the two people from the wind village that saved her."

They all looked at the gate with tension. For a few moments they saw no one, but then everyone smiled as they seen five shadows approaching the village. Everyone then cheered as the light shined down on them to show Tsunade and Shikamaru traveling in the front walking on foot, Hinata in the middle, and Tsaswari and Kodak in the back.

"Does your village always do this?" said Kodak overwhelmed.

"No," said Hinata just as surpised shaking her head. "I'm shocked."

"Hey, you two listen to me so you know what we're going into before we get to the gate," said Shikamaru. "More than likely they found out about the mission. So all of this is really for you Hinata, people must have been worried." He smiled. Hinata smiled back, tears filling her eyes. She had been covered in bandages around her arms and legs. As well as her forehead, and she still had cut marks on her body.

"He's right you know. This isn't a 'welcome the Hokage back' or anything, this is all for you," said Tsunade. "The only thing that they know is the gloss of the mission. No details about what happened between you and Sasuke and Shiyaku. Just that you all fell in a trap and Orochimaru was after you. That you were injured and Sasuke saved you from the poison because you almost died and Kodak and Tsaswari helped."

"In other words they only know the basics," said Kodak.

"Yeah, that's the gloss of it all," said Tsaswari.

"Correct, you shouldn't have to explain anything else furthor. It's not their buisness, and personally I don't suggest it. If you do feel the need to talk about it, I can understand that being with someone close to you. For example," said Tsunade. "Hinata, I can understand if you were to tell Shino. And Shikamaru, I can understand if you were to tell your fiance'. But it cannot go outside of that, do you understand me. And those are my orders as the Hokage, got it?"

Both Shikamaru and Hinata nodded as they finally made it to the entry gate. Everyone ran over to each of them giving them hugs, while Kodak and Tsaswari watched happily as others introduced themselves. They bowed telling their names as the other villagers welcomed them to the village. As Choji looked around, he froze looking over to see Kodak. To him she looked extremely beautiful as both she and her sister floated on ther little wind clouds. He blushed looking at her. Kodak then looked over at him smiling flirtatiously as he blushed embarrassed turning his head away quickly walking away. Kodak smiled chuckling.

"Found something amusing?" asked Tsaswari looking over at her confused.

"Hm? Oh, it's just that...this village is filled with really nice people is all. I can't wait until we actually explore the place instead of always hiding in the shadows constantly overviewing Hinata and Sasuke like we had before, remember," said Kodak.

"Yeah, sweet freedom," smiled Tsaswari. She looked around and Konohamru caught her eye as she blushed. "Wow he's cute..."

"What was that?" teased Kodak.

"Nothing I swear!" panicked Tsaswari. "Forget about it!"

"Who's the lucky guy huh?" she said over shadowing her sister looking through the crowd.

"Stop it you're embarrassing yourself!" said Tsaswari trying to stop her from finding him. Kodak smiled still trying to find him.

"Which one is he?" she said frustrated. "There's too many people."

"Mind your own buisness and don't worry about it!" said Tsaswari hotly.

"Hinata!" cheered Kiba and the others. Okamaru ran up to her. She smiled picking him up as he barked and began licking her face. Hinata laughed.

"It's good to see you too Okamaru," said Hinata smiling.

"Welcome back," said Shino stepping in.

"Shino!" she cried. Okamaru quickly jumped out of her arms as she hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright" said Shino.

"We all are," said Sakura.

"It seems as though Orochimaru beat you up pretty good, but you're still standing. Naruto would be so proud of you if he was here Hinata," smiled Kiba.

"Thanks Kiba," smiled Hinata.

"Hinata," called a low voice. Hinata turned around and looked down to see Deseir and Heuri.

"Oh you guys," she smiled kneeling down to Deseir. Tears filled her eyes as she ran into Hinata's arms crying wholeheartedly. "Deseir."

"Hinata don't ever scare me like that again, you made me so scared!" she cried.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do that again okay," smiled Hinata standing up to hold her.

"She was really worried about you. We all were Hinata," smiled Heuri kindly.

"Hey Hinata, I'm not gonna ask specifics about the mission, you've been through alot obviously but the only thing I really want to ask is, how long you've been in the hospital? You sure this isn't a little bit too early for you to be up like this," asked Kiba concerned.

"Yeah, I can't help but ask, we just not found all this stuff out three days ago," said Sakura.

"Well it's true. I shouldn't be up, but I have been unconscious for the past two weeks though," said Hinata.

"If that's the case I agree with Kiba, you should stay low for a while before gettting up again," suggested Shino.

"I'm fine for right now though, really," assured Hinata.

"Just becareful Hinata, please," begged Sakura worriedly.

"Yeah, you really don't wanna overexert yourself," said Kiba. Hinata nodded.

"Hey, where's Ino? She was with us before you got here and she disappereared," said Sakura looking through the crowd.

"Huh?" Hinata said confused.

Okamaru sniffed the ground looking around and looked in a direction barking happily. They all looked in that direction and smiled.

"Oh, there she is. She's definately fine now," said Kiba. They all smiled.

There, they saw Ino and Shikamaru together. It had appeared she was complaining about how he hadn't written her any letters telling her how he was doing and that she was worried sick. And then she went on complaining about the bruise marks on his body wondering if Tsunade needed to check him out or not. Shikamaru laughed nervously scratching his head trying to get her to calm down. Everyone laughed as they continued to watch the scene. Shikamaru then sighed and put his arms around her in comfort and reassurance using his fingers to comb through her hair while he was gently talking to her. Ino smiled giving in, forgiving him and they both celebrated with a gentle passionate kiss. Hinata then frowned.

"Awe," said a voice behind them as Hinata watched in a daze. Her bangs covered her eyes becomming dark as, seeing them like that reminded her of all the times Sasuke held her like that. Everyone but Hinata turned around to see that behind them were Tenten and Neji arm and arm, she still wearing her engagement ring.

"Tenten," said Sakura startled.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Just came to welcome Hinata back. It's just that, love is such an incredible thing. Especially their's. It has to endure so much, but that's what makes love so strong and becomming," said Tenten hypnotized by the scene. Tears then came from Hinata's eyes as she looked around, Sasuke still nowhere in sight. Why was he avoiding her? Heuri and Shino frowned as they noticed her obvious mood change. Hinata quickly turned around looking at Tenten and Neji. They both gasped to see her face. She was crying with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see you guys. I'm fine, how's the wedding plans?" she asked in her regular voice.

They both looked at her blankly. "Um, fine," said Tenten lost in confusion.

"Good, I hate to leave you but, I have to go. I mean--" said Hinata handing Deseir to Heuri to hold, she was now fast asleep. "I can't stay here, I need to find something." Hinata then bowed to apologize and ran off.

"Okay," said Tenten completely lost.

"Can't say I didn't see that comming after she saw that scene," said Kiba.

"Who didn't see that comming," Heuri said as they all watched her run off.

"Is she off already," said a strong voice. They all turned around to see Shikamaru and Ino who were behind them.

"Yeah," nodded Sakura as they all turned back to watch her continue to run off.

"She's going to go find him now," said Hueri.

"I see. Well, I really do hope she comes out strong. With those two you never can tell sometimes," said Shikamaru.

"So do I," said Kiba and Shino nodding in unison.

When Tsunade looked up to see Hinata running away from the crowd she immediately assumed she went to look for Sasuke. She then nodded and raised her arms up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the leaf village hear me right now!" announced Tsunade. Everyone stopped talking and paid a respect of attention. "Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and our two guest Kodak and Tsaswari have succeeded in this mission true, but in this mission dealing with Orochimaru, every single last one of them as literally been through hell. We will not make their experiences any worse by asking them questions about it. I am decreeing now that it is forbidden that you ask them in any way shape or form the things that happened on their mission. That information is classified. Anyone got a problem with it than you can come see me, GOT IT!"

Everyone flinched, laughing nervously nodding their heads. "Good," said Tsunade patting her hands.

"She sure knows how to put fear in her people," whispered Jiraiya to Eurotachi.

"You're telling me," Eurotachi replied abruptly.

Hinata continued running until she seen running at her same speed next to her on the roof was Kakashi. She stopped and looked up at him. Kakashi looked down at her from the roof he was standing on. He jumped down to her, his arms crossed.

"You're looking for Sasuke. So, you should find him somewhere in those mountains," said Kakashi pointing to the area.

Hinata looked at him shocked and nodded. As she was about to run off Kakashi then called to her.

"Wait Hinata!" he called. She quickly stopped and looked back at him. "Just becareful. You're heart I mean." Hinata's eyes flinched slighly with sadness as she then turned around and ran off in top speed. Kakashi frowned and turned around heading back to the entrance thinking of he and Sasuke's conversation a little earlier ago.

**_KAKASHI'S FLASHBACK: _**

_**"As dim as things may seem you should probably count your separation as an advantage for yourself," said Kakashi. Sasuke looked at him confused. Kakashi sighed shaking his head. "Have you ever thought or considered what's going to happen or become of you two when you do run into one another?"**_

_**Sasuke looked at him in shock as though a huge force hit his chest. Out of everything he was worried about and the conversations with Shino, that very important event slipped right past him for his consideration. "What are you gonna tell her?"**_

_**Sasuke merely shrugged being truethful. "I can't say I thought about it.": KAKASHI'S FLASHBACK OVER.**_

"Well kid, you better know now. Because ready or not, here she comes," mumbled Kakashi as he continued off towards the entrace gate.

It had been hours since Sasuke and Kakashi last talked about the situation. He was training by hitting a tree near a lake. The only thing that echoed in his mind was what Kakashi said. "_Have you ever thought or considered what's going to happen or become of you two when you do run into one another?_"

Sasuke frowned touching the base of the tree examining the bark thinking. He had no clue what would happen, what he would say. He and Hinata had been through so much. But if he let her go now, he would be free from Orochimaru trying to reveal his secret to her. He already had a close call when they went to the Eastern Boarder, who's to say he would get as lucky.

He was now stuck, he didn't know what to do any longer. He punched the tree and looked over to the side to see Hinata's reflection pop into his mind. He turned back to the tree and smiled.

"Oh Hinata..." he said softly.

"Sasuke..." said a gentle voice. Sasuke gasped, his face in complete shock. The wind blew as cherry blossoms began to fall around the area. Hesitantly, he turned around to see Hinata breathing hard, hanging onto a tree to keep steady. She smiled also, and then fell on the ground where she stood, exhausted.

"Hinata!" cried Sasuke. He quickly ran over to sit her up. "Are you okay, what are you doing up in your condition?"

"I'm fine," said Hinata weakly standing up. Sasuke quickly stood up with her to help her balance so that she wouldn't fall again. "You'd be surprise what I can handle."

The wind blew again, Hinata held a string of her hair down, her face sadden as she avoided face contact from him. Sasuke looked down at her, so what's going to happen from here? Was all he had going on through his mind. Hinata looked up at him sadly, Sasuke frowned also as they stared at one another as though in a trance, in complete silence. After a long silence, that's when Hinata finally spoke.

"Sasuke..." she said hushly, almost in a harsh whisper. Sasuke then grabbed her into a tight embrace, his hands stroking through her hair, his body shuddering to hold himself back. He leaned his head against her taking her scent in. He know knew after looking at her and her injuries what he had to do, he just didn't know it would be this hard.

"It's good to see you alive...Hinata. In person I mean," said Sasuke softly.

Hinata looked up at him smiling. "Thank you, Sasuke. I owe you everything."

Sasuke frowned turning his face away from her, guilt tearing him apart as he broke from her walking back over to the tree. Hinata frowned.

"No, you don't. Take my word for it that I'll never be out of your debt," said Sasuke coldly, his bangs covering his dark expression. "I owed you your life."

"Sasuke, I know you're blaming yourself for what happened on the mission," said Hinata. "We should talk about this, because I know you enough to know that you'll try to do something drastic."

"We can talk Hinata but--" said Sasuke. "There isn't much to go over, when you look at it, it all goes back to the same thing, to the same core."

"Sasuke it isn't always about you you know? Don't you think I factor into this as much as you do? It was my fault completely because I overeacted and I should have let you talked to me but I didn't because jealousy got the better of me. If anything Sasuke I should be apologizing. Apologizing for acting like a fool," said Hinata ashamed.

"We were both fools. Rather it was a trap or not Shiyaku had convinced me that Orochimaru would be after you. And that if I wanted to protect you, I had to keep you away from me. I knew asking you wouldn't keep you away, so instead I acted like a jackass to make you loose grip of me. Everything I did and said, and how cold I acted towards you were of my own accord without Orochimaru, I didn't mean for it to go that far," said Sasuke sadly.

"Just stop it Sasuke," said Hinata kindly. He looked over at her shocked, to see her concerned face as she walked over to him. "We can go through the mission step by step to see the faults and what happened. The mere fact is is that we can't change what happed in the past Sasuke. But we can, change what's going to happen in the future. And we can change what Now is."

"Hinata..." said Sasuke, his face was hurt. "We just...can't. It's over." Hinata gasped silently to herself, she couldn't believe he just said that.

"No, it doesn't have to be, we can fight. Sasuke you don't have to give up," said Hinata. He looked in her eyes as he caressed her face. He held up her chin looking at her admiring her beauty.

"Then tell me Hinata what. What would we be fighting for, what shouldn't I give up on," he said deeply. Hinata looked at him, shuddering in her feet. He wouldn't dare make her say it would he? She turned her face away from him saying nothing, taking an oath of silence.

"You shouldn't give up, on me," she said solemly. Sasuke smiled disappointedly and freed her, walking over to the ocean stepping on the water looking out to her.

"I've had many friends before Hinata. But none like you. I don't think our friendship is worth you're life," said Sasuke nonchalantly.

"We're not just friends!" cried out Hinata. She then froze catching herself, as Sasuke turned around to look at her.

"You should say what you mean Hinata," addressed Sasuke.

"I am! uh--I mean... we have something more than friendship," she said blushing not looking at him. "Not just some friend could break through my self conscious Sasuke. Friendship couldn't create what we did. That beautiful place don't you remember..."

Sasuke thought about the place and remembered it from every detail. The palm trees and the beach, the stars and the large green planet in front of them.

"I'm sorry Hinata. We can't..." he said. He took a deep breath. "We can't do this anymore. From now on, I can't be near you like this. I've already told Tsunade that unless it was an emergency, not to ever team us up on another mission, period."

Hinata then felt as though a large wind had just pushed her hard in her chest. She couldn't believe she just heard what she heard. Tears came from her eyes as she bawled her fist up looking up at him. "So you want me to just go on living life in the village, walking past you as though I don't know you?! Are you telling me I should just go on and live my life without you?"

Sasuke turned to her, his bangs covering his expression, he was just as hurt. "That's exactly what I'm saying Hinata," he said.

"And you're just gonna be okay with it?! Sasuke I'm not gonna give in so easily, I'm not gonna give you up and let Orochimaru win! This is what he wanted, think about about what you're doing!" begged Hinata.

"Until you tell me another choice I have and why I shouldn't Hinata I'm sorry. I don't like it either, but it's gotta happen," he said.

"If you didn't like it then you'd challenge Orochimaru. I know you, this isn't you Sasuke. You've always been there, and whenever I needed comfort you were always there holding me. I mean damn you were the one who bought me back to life. And you helped lead me back," said Hinata in a soft spoken tone.

Sasuke flinched turning his head away from her.

"Hinata please don't make this harder than--"

"No Sasuke, you're making it harder. You said you'd always be there for me, and that you'd always protect me. I know you think about me alot, because I'm the same way. Your face just flashes in my mind and anything else I see. Does that happen to you sometime too...?"

Sasuke said nothing, he didn't know if he could even do it anymore, it broke his heart to let her go.

"Sasuke, I heard you while I was unconscious. You do love me, I know you do..." Sasuke smiled blushing, but still said nothing while Hinata cried smiling. "I know you do because...I--I uh..."

Sasuke looked at her expectantly she sighed heavily and said nothing. "Perhaps my feelings don't even matter at this point," she said hoplessly.

"You'd be surpised," Sasuke finally spoke walking over to her. "I'll make it easier. Do you love me?" Hinata blushed saying nothing for a moment and merely nodded. Sasuke smiled but then looked at her more passionately.

"I can't hear you Hinata. I need to hear it in your voice, and your voice alone. Do you love me?"

"I do...I do love you. So...much. That's why I can't loose you. I'm not gonna give you up without a fight Sasuke. You can't keep me away, nor Orochimaru. Love is worth fighting for. If you do love me...why would you hurt yourself like this. And hurt me...you didn't even stay at the hospital with me to see me wake because you wanted to stay away from me. Didn't that bother you, or maybe the feeling is just one tracked and it's something else!"

Sasuke quickly embraced her, his hands entangled in her hair, holding her by her waiste cuddling against her head. A smile across his face. But it then turned into a frown.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Or question how I feel about you. Haven't I already shown you enough how much I love you Hinata? The question shouldn't even be in your mind. Everything I said, every feeling I have, it's all true even now. The way I feel about you Hinata isn't ever going to change. Buy try to understand why I'm doing this. I promised I'll protect you and this is part of it. I'd couldn't forgive myself if I'd let Orchimaru kill you. I was a wreck when I thought I'd lost you. This whole entire thing or situation will just continue, and I'm not gonna go through it over and over again. I love you Hinata, but it has to be from a distance. And I'm sorry that I had to take extra precautions in separating us, but it was for me also. Think of the situation for what it is. If this keeps up and we decided to continue, eventually, Deseir would get invovled." Hinata gasped, she was like her daughter, and that was the last thing she wanted was for her to get involved in something so dangerous. "Naruto wasn't suppossed to get involved in this, neither were you, and I'll be damned if I'll let my god daughter get pulled into this too. Orochimaru will do it you know, I know him."

Hinata said nothing, tears streaming her eyes, and although she didn't want to admit it. She knew, that he was right. More tears overflowed her eyes, it just wasn't fair. Sasuke gripped her one last time and kissed her forehead looking her deeply into her tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry Hinata but love can't solve everything, no matter how beautiful it is. We have to let it go..."

He kissed her on the cheek gently falling back from her. Hinata stretched her hands out to him unable to believe what was happening.

"But--but Sasuke..."

"I'm sorry Hinata..."

Sasuke jumped into the air getting one last glance at her beautiful angelic face as he nodded to her, and disappeared into thin air. Hinata sat on the ground crying hitting the ground. This just wasn't fair, she hated the situation, she hated everything. Deep in the woods the same shadow with red eyes watched her from afar. The eyes frowned and looked over to where Sasuke left and their eyes then grew furious as the shadow then left. The wind softly blew more cherry blossoms her way as she walked over to the lake. Tear drops falling down onto the lake as it created ripples throughout the whole thing. She then looked and noticed her reflection and that in the middle of her chest was clear, as though her heart was pulled from her. Hinata smiled and quickly grew a bittered face throwing her shuriken at her reflection making it disappear. The only thing half of her kept saying was why? While the other half kept saying it's for the better. Sure why not, she was always told that. But no, this was one she could not accept. She was tired of being told what was for her better and what wasn't. She then thought of Deseir and frowned.

**_HINATA'S FLASHBACK_**:

**_"Think of the situation for what it is. If this keeps up and we continue, eventually, Deseir would get invovled." Hinata gasped, she was like her daughter, and that was the last thing she wanted was for her to get involved in something so dangerous. "Naruto wasn't suppossed to get involved in this, neither were you, and I'll be damned if I'll let my god daughter get pulled into this too. Orochimaru will do it you know, I know him." : HINATA'S FLASHBACK OVER_**

"Sasuke's right. Even if we were to take it. Orochimaru'd just go after other people important to him. He went after me when Sasuke defied him. And if we were to be together to defy, he'll learn Deseir's the key and try to kill her also. It's so much at stake. There's really no other way...is there?" The wind softly blew as she tried to hold herself together as she watched the birds fly over her, her passion and her pain, continuing to linger on inside of her.

* * *

My Endless Preview: Next time on my Endless Love, Hinata and Sasuke are both depressed and it doesn't make it any better that love is blooming in the village just to remind them of everything they had. But there's one love still having yet to bud, and it looks like this guy is looking to Hinata and Shikamaru for help. Let's see if Hinata and Shikamaru can play match maker. Iin the mean time, Orochimaru has other plans and he has a traitor in his group other than the light village leader. How will this help the leaf village in the long run you ask? Find out in the next chapter of My Endless Love Chapter 16: Hinata and Shikamaru, Choji's Match Maker!

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was a ball for me to write, I'm having an idea crash hit into me for these next three chapters, and for those of you who know me, you know whatever that extra third chapter is gonna be, that it's gonna be good. So just to quench your thirst for a pre-pre view, Chapter 18 is gonna be called "Through the Rain." Wanna know what it's about, sorry, you're not getting that much out of me, you'll have to find out when you read the preview in chapter 17, lol. This is Torian, don't forget to review, loving to write the story you all love, signing off.


	16. Hin N Shika:Choji's Match Maker

(IT'S LONG I KNOW, THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S AN REVIEW. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ, I PERSONALLY SUGGEST U DO SO YOU CAN KEEP UR MIND TRACK ON WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON HERE BECAUSE OF ALL THE DRAMA THAT'S HAPPENING, IF NOT THO, U MIGHT WANNA DO URSELF A FAVOR AND AT LEAST READ THE LAST FIVE SENTENCES) SO U WON'T MISS OUT, BECUZ FROM HERE, IT'S ABOUT TO GET A BIT CONFUSING AFTER THIS.

Hey everybody I'm glad most of you enjoyed the last chapter, my brain is still on the roll for ideas. This one is fresh off the press made into my head. The chapter should be fun and funny, by with Orochimaru things are getting a bit "tweaked" lets just say. So let's go over what's happened so far. Chapter 1-2 Naruto was supposed to become the Hokage but Orochimaru attacked a legendary Wind Village. The day before He and Hinata's wedding, both with the help of Sakura, Kakashi, and Neji, went off to investigate to stop him. Naruto was killed, but there are three looming shadows hidden in the village, one with red eyes which I gotta say, that strange character gives me the creeps. Chapter 3-5 Hinata had a horrid time dealing with Naurto's death. So much so that she blamed Sasuke was the one who really killed him, she even took her anger out on him by punching him through the wall while they were at the hospital! The person to become the next Hokage now is Shikamaru, while Sasuke had to go on trial because the Board believed also that Naruto may not have been so easily killed by Orochimaru. And it didn't help that they had a weird prosecutor trying to get him kicked out the village. While in the mean time Orochimaru begins to start trouble with some villages on the outskirts of the leaf village to start an all out war. But even with Orochimaru and Sasuke, they both seem to share a horrid secret that happened on the day that Naruto died, and nothing is as it seems. Chapter 6-10 Hinata and Sasuke come to terms with one another as, since they're arguments causes a ruckus in the village, Tsunade made some arrangements to have them go on a mission to the Eastern Boarder. Coming to terms and becoming friends, they all befriend the Hokage of the Sun village Heuri and her daughter Deseir, who later becomes Sasuke and Hinata's godchild. Orochimaru grabs more followers and the person revealed trying to kick Sasuke out the village turned out to be an Orochimaru follower! With the story developing Orochimaru and the others battle it out and tells Hinata something very serious, "Do you want to know how Naruto died? Even though the credit to me is appreciated the truth can be said--" Then in later chapters Hinata gained a new ally to help them out in their fight with Orochimaru, along with Eurotachi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, Heuri. Having more fun, Hinata still isn't over Naruto, but Sasuke is there for her to help comfort her. As light feelings begin to emerge both of them are wondering the truth. "I'm sure in good time you'll find love again but it's only been about two in a half weeks since Naruto died. Give yourself some time...don't you believe that trying to fall in love is a bit, quick?""Falling in love?" mumbled Hinata thinking. "Don't get upset with me because you're frustrated about your feelings for Hinata," said Kakashi as he turned a page from his book."Hey! No one's confused alright! It's nothing like that..." said Sasuke lifting his head back up walking over to him. In chapters 11-14 they go on another mission with an extra unexpected fourth person, which drives the team up the wall when really in disguise, it's Shiyaku trying to break Hinata and Sasuke apart. With the fury of a woman's jealousy and Shikamaru'shelp, she learns she's in love with Sasuke. With a new evil Orochimaru follower joining the show, Meliac whose working with Shiyaku, the mission couldn't get more difficult! Finally succeeding, Tsunade and the others figure out too late the Hinata is Orochimaru'sreal target, and when Hinata goes off from Sasuke she's trapped by Orochimaru, and so are Sasuke and Shikamaru. Arriving they see their friend in serious conditions, and find out that the stallions they rode this whole time were comrades from the wind village massacred, Tsaswari and Kodak! Both them and Sasuke go out to get the antidote with only 24 hours to save her. Failing, Sasuke brings her back to life, but there is only one thing in question even in the latest chapter, 15. **Orochimaru didn't kill Naruto, but if that was the case, then what was it that Sasuke and Sakura saw, and why is it that Sasuke says it's more to his advantage he and Hinata don't be with one another and why he owes so much to her? Then Hinata comes up with one last important thing ending the last chapter..."I question if Naruto's dead," said Hinata. "Now Hinata that's something you can't change," said Tsunade. "That's one thing you can't get around, sweetie he's dead, you seen him in your self conscious when you almost died." "No I'm serious. And I know I seen him in my self conscious but when I was with him, he felt so alive, not dead at all, he didn't carry that aura. I mean, if Naruto would have died wouldn't we all know it? What about the Nine-tailed fox demon? I know Naruto always told me that if were to die then so would the demon. But I've always seen whenever he was near death, the demon always gives him extra power boost. None of that was evident. Everything was just silent. I mean, we heard one explosion and that was it. If such was the case, wouldn't there be a large wind or something happening, effecting everyone if the fox demon was inactive. "**

THINGS ARE GETTING HOTTER AND WEIRDER AS WE BEGIN TO ENTER THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY STAY TUNED AND ESPECIALLY THIS CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON. HERE'S THE STORY WE ALL LOVE INDEFINATELY..."MY ENDLESS LOVE": CHAPTER 16-HINATA AND SHIKAMARU: CHOJI'S MATCH MAKER!

* * *

It was raining again, the signs of spring evident. It had been the first time in years in Konaha since it rained so much in the village, like a rain forest. The weather was as depressing as the mood Hinata showed watching the droplets fall pass her window. Her face was vacant, she had nearly looked dead as she sighed heavily. The lights in her room were out as nothing but the rain drops filled the silence. She leaned her head on the window looking out over town, her silence being chocked from the large lump she felt inside her throat. Her head only going back to the single memory that mattered with her and Sasuke, the love of her life. The love that she could never claim, whom she could never be with.

**_HINATA'S FLASHBACK: _**

_**"Hinata..." said Sasuke, his face was hurt. "We just...can't. It's over." Hinata gasped silently to herself, she couldn't believe he just said that.**_

_**"And you're just gonna be okay with it?! Sasuke I'm not gonna give in so easily, I'm not gonna give you up and let Orochimaru win! This is what he wanted, think about about what you're doing!" begged Hinata.**_

_**"I can't hear you Hinata. I need to hear it in your voice, and your voice alone. Do you love me?"**_

_**"I do...I do love you. So...much. That's why I can't loose you. I'm not gonna give you up without a fight Sasuke. You can't keep me away, nor Orochimaru. Love is worth fighting for. If you do love me...why would you hurt yourself like this. And hurt me...you didn't even stay at the hospital with me to see me wake because you wanted to stay away from me. Didn't that bother you, or maybe the feeling is just one tracked and it's something else!"**_

_**"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Or question how I feel about you. Haven't I already shown you enough how much I love you Hinata? The question shouldn't even be in your mind. Everything I said, every feeling I have, it's all true even now. The way I feel about you Hinata isn't ever going to change. Buy try to understand why I'm doing this. I promised I'll protect you and this is part of it. I couldn't forgive myself if I'd let Orochimaru kill you. I was a wreck when I thought I'd lost you. This whole entire thing or situation will just continue, and I'm not gonna go through it over and over again. I love you Hinata, but it has to be from a distance. And I'm sorry that I had to take extra precautions in separating us, but it was for me also. Think of the situation for what it is. If this keeps up and we decided to continue, eventually, Deseir would get involved." Hinata gasped, she was like her daughter, and that was the last thing she wanted was for her to get involved in something so dangerous. "Naruto wasn't supposed to get involved in this, neither were you, and I'll be damned if I'll let my god daughter get pulled into this too. Orochimaru will do it you know, I know him."**_

_**"But--but Sasuke..."**_

_**"I'm sorry Hinata..."**_ : HINATA FLASHBACK OVER.

Hinata looked deadly out of the window, she blinked once. She then lifted her hand up, the sign on her hand now a scar from when she made it for Naruto, the promise to live. She squeezed her hand into a fist, why? Why was Orochimaru so powerful to take both her men away from her. If it wasn't enough to take her life away which was Naruto, he had to go and take the last strand of her sanity away also, Sasuke. Hatred seeped into her heart, revenge, she knew she had to aim for Orochimaru, she would kill him if it was the last thing she knew she had to do. She owed him a little rematch anyway, and she would train extra hard this time before she faced him. If a war was what he wanted then he had one, especially one with her. Hinata then released the grip in her hand and frowned.

"Sasuke...would you really just walk pass me like you don't know me...?" It almost sounded foreign to her. There was a low knock on her door and Hinata turned around. "Um, come in."

Entering inside the room were both Sakura and Deseir carrying a platter of hot chocolate for the three of them. Sakura smiled nerving as she sat the platter on Hinata's desk. Deseir quickly ran into the room jumping on the bed smiling innocently.

"Godmother," she called. "You know you need strict bed time. The way you're lounging around you wouldn't think you'd had a near death experience. You need to be sleeping." Deseir chuckled a bit in an attempt to cheer her up. Hinata looked at her deadly and just blinked gazing at the liveliness of her god daughter.

"She's right," said Sakura. Hinata then snapped out of it to look at Sakura who sat on the end edge of the bed smiling welcoming. "Come on Hinata, you have to be tired, rather you feel it or not your body's gonna tell us tomorrow. And then Tsunade's gonna have a fit for not taking the doctor's orders. Now I know you don't want that." Hinata then chuckled getting off the window seal plopping on the bed. Deseir then crawled into her arms as Hinata smiled cradling her motherly.

"Sakura and I made some hot chocolate to help make you feel better. Or at least to calm your nerves down. It's really good, won't you try some? We even put whip cream and cherries on it to make it more fun!" she said childishly in excitement.

"Oh," mumbled Hinata smiling weakly. "Maybe later, but not right now honey. --but I promise I will." Hinata had quickly responded when she saw Deseir's face turn into a hurt frown.

"Try not to push her too hard Deseir, she's really tired you know," cooed Sakura pressingly.

"I know that. But she has to drink it, everything just seems so hopeless and depressing. Have you seen how often its rained, even our own village weeps for its own predicament. I don't mean to be so hard its just, I really wanna see Hinata smile. I wanna make her smile or something, she's hurting just as bad as the village in the inside, just as much as the outside."

Both Sakura and Hinata flinched taken aback. Hinata looked down at her and Deseir looked up at her innocently, her beautiful beady eyes mesmorizing her.

"How much do you know?" said Sakura.

"Enough for me not to have the ignorance of a child," replied Deseir without looking at her. Hinata smiled gently; that basically meant she knew everything that was going on between her and Sasuke. "And god-momma Hinata talking in her sleep didn't help either."

"I talked in my sleep?" Hinata said taken aback in shock confused looking at Sakura to check for truth.

Sakura sighed heavily, she didn't like the spotlight being drawn to her so drastically. "Yeah, you did."

Hinata blushed. "What did I say?"

No one said anything, just silence. Deseir raised her hand up caressing Hinata's face comfortingly. Hinata jumped of shock to see a tear drop break away from her. "I'm sorry god-momma. I'm sorry that that happened, that..."

Hinata frowned.

"We both are," interjected Sakura. "We all really hoped that you would at least convince him to stop this foolish plan of what he's doing. We're both really sorry that the ending couldn't be... better."

A tear shed from Deseir's eyes. "So does that mean I'll never see you or Sasuke again. Would I have to choose or--"

Hinata gently place her finger on her innocent god daughter's lips to stop her from saying anything else. She smiled a true smile, one of reassurance. "Deseir, I know this may be hard for you. But really this is an 'adult' matter that you really shouldn't worry with. Of course you'll see me and Sasuke, everyday as long as you like. Just because we're having problems doesn't mean we both don't love you and wouldn't spend every waking moment with you if we could."

"It almost sounds like something a couple would say when they're about to get a divorce," she retorted darkly. Hinata frowned again. She rethought about what she had just said and realized that Deseir was absolutely right. It did sound like a divorce couple remark of what they would tell their child. "I want to spend time with both of you, together. Like we used to, a family sort of."

Hinata then embraced her tighter. "I'm sorry. But, I tried Deseir. I really really did."

Deseir frowned. "I know you did. I'm just gonna miss being with you and Sasuke. Miss being with you when we ALL were together." Sakura frowned and stood up, she knew now she was overstaying her welcome, this subject was one for her and Deseir to speak on. She walked up to the door half closing it so that some light still entered the room from the hallway light.

"I'm gonna miss that too honey." Hinata raked through Deseir's hair looking outside.

"Why?" Hinata froze, it was the same question she'd gone over, over and over again constantly. But there was no way she could tell her god child that it was for her protection. She'd take it too personally. Hinata strained a comforting smiled and kissed her on the forehead rubbing it.

"Go to sleep dear."

"Please tell me."

"It's because--" she had broke. "because honey, that's what Sasuke and 'I' think is best for right now."

"No it's not," said Deseir looking at her sadly. "You're heartbroken. It's what Sasuke think is best. Are you going to be alright, is this going to be the best thing for 'you'?"

Hinata froze speechless, how such a young child was able to put her on the spot like that was beyond her. She looked down at her, a lump stuck in her throat. She seriously couldn't respond. Her eyebrows then furrowed into confusion.

"My aren't you wise beyond your years. You know you're just like--" Hinata frowned again.

"I know. I'm just like him, that's what Eurotachi says too." Hinata smiled wiry and combed through Deseir's head again.

"Can you please go to sleep, for me? I really don't want you having anxiety over something that's my problem."

"I can share the load with you. It looks too much for you anyways."

"I can handle it I promise, don't you worry."

"Well okay," Deseir finally gave in. "But, if you can't, I'll be there to save it from overpowering you."

Hinata chuckled rubbing her head. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Deseir nodded and then snuggled next to her falling asleep as Hinata continued to stroke through her hair. She frowned looking back outside to the pouring rain that drowned the village. "_We have to protect Deseir, if nothing else._"

"Sasuke..." she mumbled aloud sadly.

Sasuke was sitting outside on his roof in the rain, his knees bent up wrapped by his arms. His eyes were just as empty and in solitude.

"_Heh. Even the village weeps for our pathetic situation. What a damn shame,_" thought Sasuke. The wind softly blew his bangs to the side, he was truly in a depressed state. Recalling Hinata's sad and pleading face for them to be together over and over again. It tore him apart.

He sighed heavily and jumped from his roof onto the ground. He put his hands inside of his pockets and began walking through the village. The crowd was very light, nowhere near as heavy as it would be if it was daylight. Many of them had their umbrellas continuing with life's daily basis as though nothing had changed. Sasuke grimaced at everyone he walked by, how he envied them. How he wished he could go back to how regular things were, when Hinata and Naruto were still engaged and she was a nobody to him. He then stopped and looked up into the sky depressed. There it went again, her name, her face etched in his face. He combing his hands in his hair frustrated, attempting to push back the soaking memory the water brought back to him.

"Hey kid!" called a voice. Sasuke turned over to see a Ramen restaurant with a booth on the other side that he did not recognize. It was the new owner and his son that had owned it since the old man who used to own it had died predestined before Naruto, and his daughter had decided to own a flower shop instead. "What are you kid, crazy? Come on out of the cold and warm yourself up."

Sasuke looked at him blankly saying nothing. The old man wiped up the last spot of his booth and patted the hard wood in a welcoming gesture. "Come on kid, this one will be on the house."

Absentmindedly, Sasuke nodded his head and walked inside. He was shocked to even find himself inside a Roman shop. It wasn't particularly his favorite food. "Hey Oharo, we've got a customer, come down here and help an old man out here!"

"Coming Dad geese, hold on!" said a scrambling voice moving in the back kitchen. Sasuke sat at the booth breathing lightly in deep thought. The young man came out, brown hair squared cut to match his evenly fit hat with the matching white apron. He had chestnut eyes. He looked down at Sasuke shocked to see his condition at how soaked he looked. "You did know it was raining today right?"

"Son just get something made for him, this one's on the house," the old man said.

"No thanks," Sasuke was able to speak up, his voice a bit wavered. They both looked at him confused as he turned his head away from them. "I don't eat Raman."

"You don't? Then what are you doing in here for?!" Oharo complained. The old man quickly slapped him in the head with a small pan he had in his hand. "What was that for!"

"You're impenetrable ignorance," he quickly replied gruffly without looking at him. He looked back at Sasuke, the water droplets slowly falling on the counter making its own rain puddles. Oharo then watched him and was taken aback to see his dead look. He seemed lifeless, like he was only living in shell, but his spirit was completely gone. "What's your name son?"

"Sasuke," he mumbled silently, not really in the mood to talk.

"Well Sasuke, I'm Jiroko. And this knuckle-head beside me is my son Oharo--"

"Knuckle-head?!" his son quickly interjected.

"You don't have to have any Raman," Jiroko ignored his son. "It seems like what you need is some hot broth to warm your body up a bit, is that fine?"

Sasuke nodded deadly. He couldn't argue with that, as long as it wasn't Raman. As much as Naruto came to places like this, he had gained to hate it after a while. Jiroko looked at his son and he nodded in understanding as he quickly went to the backroom to get started making his meal. After a somewhat while when his son came back, both Sasuke and Jiroko hadn't conversed once since Oharo left. As a matter of fact, Sasuke was still in his same position when Oharo left to create Sasuke's dinner while his father stood at the bar washing the glasses whistling cheerfully.

Oharo put the bowl down knocking Sasuke out of his long trance. He looked down at the bowl confused and looked up at Oharo who smiled wirly at him. "You asked for it remember?" Sasuke looked down at the bowl again, he had completely forgotten. Oharo wrapped the towels around both his arms looking at him as Sasuke very slowly began sipping the bowl.

"So," Jiroko said walking over to him. "You must be the young man who's rumored all over the village that people's been talking a little bit about for the past two weeks, or for some time now at least."

"Really," Sasuke said not really caring, of course he was the air news of gossip, he and Hinata. He took another sip of his bowl as though the old man hadn't said anything to him at all.

"Are you aware that your name is famous around the village like this?" said Oharo shocked by his attitude. Sasuke said nothing in response, the question was obvious. Oharo sighed patiently. "Then its no wonder you've been found in the condition that you were in." Sasuke quickly shot a sharp look at him as Oharo went back into the kitchen in the back.

"Please forgive his attitude," smiled Jiroko. "I think he gets it from his mother. As rude as he is, I'm shocked that our customers come back."

"It doesn't really matter to me," he replied roughly drinking more of his broth. Ignoring the hotness of it, this time he took bigger gulps, he had already more than welcomed his stay there as it was. And it was rare he stayed in one place for a long time now adays. It was the gift of what made him hard to find when he kept on the move.

"So the rumors are really as bad as they say huh? Interesting."

"You can believe what you want to believe old man."

"Well," he thought aloud picking up the rag beginning to clean up the mess the water in his hair was making on his counter. "Not really. I don't really know you accept through people. I'm not going to take you through what people have told me. But I think from the way you do look, that the main points in their conversation for you were true. You look miserable like you just lost everything."

"_Close enough. Might as well have though,_" thought Sasuke taking another sip of his broth in response. "What do you want from me old man."

Jiroko chuckled lightly as he continued wiping down his counter. "If you can believe it just your good health. You look dead Sasuke. You must--have REALLY loved her." Sasuke said nothing, just looking at the pool of broth inside his bowl, he felt so miserable and empty, the broth bowl was more filled than he was. Jiroko nodded knowing he hit the spot. He walked over to Sasuke and he looked up at Jiroko in response to his actions, his eyes more sad filled than when he had first entered the shop. "The only thing I wanna do is stop a young man from doing anything too crazy to hurt himself and to hurt the person that cares about him too. After all, letting go is a serious business...it's not easy."

Sasuke scoffed at the last part of his sentence chuckling. He felt like going insane. He took another gulp of his broth as though it was some kind of hard liquor. He was barley touching the ice berg of what he was feeling. "How much do you know?"

Jiroko sighed and just shrugged nonchalantly. "As much as the villagers rumor it. Everyone has questions and theories about what the end result will be. As far as I can speak. I'm the only one who knows the result of it. Because you're here, and I think your face is enough of an answer itself. I'm not one into gossip, as long as I got the point, details aren't needed in it."

"Heh. So what are you gonna judge me or something?"

"Well no. I'm no ninja, so the only thing that I can go figure is whatever is going on, plus dealing with Orochimaru from what I've been hearing. I know you had the best intentions for her at heart. I trust you enough for that."

Sasuke sat up and looked at him shocked nearly impressed. "But...why?"

Jiroko laughed. "Well I take it like this. When a man falls in love, they love hard and they love you foreal. You showed your real love by doing the hardest thing in your dreams. Separating yourself from her because you valued her life more than yours. Because I hardly doubt any man that loved that deep, wouldn't dare put his woman through all those changes you're putting her through."

Sasuke frowned looking down at his nearly finished bowl of broth thinking deeply. "Love is a bitch if you ask me. That's all I hear about every time I turn around. This is my business and my business alone, so when did MY business become an open book for the whole village to read."

"I hear ya," Jiroko quickly sighed of frustration. "In a somewhat vast town as this one, its hard to keep any secrets of your own. You can't stand the conversation that keeps popping up because you wanna forget your problems for once. But you can't since everyone keeps bringing up the subject."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow at him, was he reading into his life story or something? "You have no idea what this is like so don't try to act like you understand me or the situation that I'm in."

"Oh I'm sorry. I never intended to give off the impression that I did." Sasuke looked at him blinking absently. "So you wanna talk about the weather?"

Sasuke broke into a small laugh. The first laugh he had in weeks. He finished off the bowl and looked at Jiroko who stood there smiling kindly. "You know old man, you're alright." He gently put the bowl down standing up. "Thanks."

"Oh, 'I' didn't do anything. Just thought you looked a bit wet and needed to warm up before you continued your way."

"Heh." Sasuke scoffed out smiling knowingly as he walked toward the last bit of shielding the roof gave before entering the showering rain fall.

"Be careful Sasuke, I heard it was supposed to get pretty bad out there. Don't get too sick," Jiroko waved off. Sasuke nodded and walked back into the rain. After he left Oharo came back out wiping his hands dry.

"So how'd that go?" Oharo asked curiously.

"Quite well actually. He'll be alright, that I'll be confident of," smiled Jiroko.

"You always had a way of doing that Dad."

"What can I say? It's just a gift. He's a good kid, though confused about trying to stay on the right track. I do hope in the end he'll be alright." Jiroko sighed looking warily outside at the empty presence Sasuke left.

"So the rumors really were true? With he and Hinata, the mission and all. I can't help but pity him now. I'd left this village a long time ago before the situation got 'this' bad."

"Ah, but I believe the situation is much more complex than that my boy."

"Huh?"

"Again your ignorance is getting to you son. Why leave with Orochimaru waiting for him on the outside to help him destroy our village. Rather than deal with hell of being with a woman you can never be with. Try that on for someone's issue list."

"Hey I never doubted that the guy had issues but still--"

"Still what," Jiroko interjected looking at him mindfully. "Please explain to me if this was your situation what you would do?"

Oharo thought frustrated and said nothing;he then sighed giving in. "Alright alright, I see where you raise your point."

Sasuke continued walking with the rain pouring on him, but he didn't care. His mind raced at a steady pace as the night past him. He had caught on to the small advice Jiroko had gave him and thought on it.

_Jiroko laughed. "Well I take it like this. When a man falls in love, they love you hard and they love you foreal. You showed your real love by doing the hardest thing in your dreams. Separating yourself from her because you valued her life more than yours. Because I hardly doubt any man that loved that deep, wouldn't dare put his woman through all those changes you're putting her through."_

He then stopped and looked up at the dim light. He quickly stepped back in shock, for in front of him, was Hinata's house. He hesitated, he should probably leave. But he craved to see her again. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours yet, and already he missed her terribly. Seeing her would only be for a moment.

He touched the tree near her house and jumped on the branch. His once wary face then turned into a smile, as though he were resurrected from the dead, life had returned to him. There he watched dreamily into Hinata's room to see both she and Deseir snug in their beds asleep where they should be...safe. The rain poured harder hitting the roof like loud drums.

He turned his head away, ashamed. How could he even put himself through the torture knowing he couldn't see her or be near her again. He couldn't give Orochimaru any ammo of weakness. But no matter where he or Hinata turned in the back of his mind he always knew, somehow some way, they'll always be led back to one other. As though they were attached to some never ending circle string and no escape from each others grasp. He then frowned. How long had it been since he last held her in his arms. The memory was so sketchy to him with everything that had took place prior to now. What was he thinking when he told Hinata that they could have no contact at all?! How could he do that to himself. He knew that after a while eventually Hinata would adapt. But he knew himself better than that.

He would break the tough rule he had placed on them. Would this be what would happen? Would this be what he would be reduced to? Sneaking to see her daily while she lye sleep in her bed? What if she caught him at some point in time? He turned his back to her. This was pathetic. He couldn't even remember how he even fell in love with her for his actions to be like this. Weren't they supposed to be friends not too long ago? When did this happen? Sasuke quickly shook it out of his head. Knowing the reason now wouldn't do him any good at this point. For the situation was different now, and he did love her, rather he remembered how it happened or not. He stood up ashamed preparing to leave. He knew he shouldn't have come there, now it made the situation and coping with it that much worse on his side.

"Sasuke?" called a soft timid voice. Sasuke quickly froze in shock. In all the rain and shadows, did she really recognize him like this? He slowly turned around and there sat Deseir, wide awake, the window partly opened. Quickly, Sasuke put his finger on his lips to signal for her to keep quiet. Deseir smiled. He then waved and dashed off the tree branch leaving. Deseir waved back suppressing her disappointment in his quick leave by curling her lips in. She then looked down at the still deeply asleep Hinata. "_So I was right he does have a problem with this._" Deseir sighed heavily and laid back down in the bed falling asleep.

Sasuke continued scattering through the town. He was definitely ready to go home now. He had only hoped that Deseir wouldn't say anything. He didn't have too much worry in that though. The child was very quick minded for her age, thanks to his formatting and structure. She would more than likely catch on not to say anything, especially with what the situation was. He frowned. Why was he always wavered on every decision that he made? He then thought. If he didn't learn to stop being so indecisive, he knew it would be the end of him. It was something he almost foresaw, and almost knew.

The next morning Hinata and Deseir sat out on the porch, the sun had finally shined. But in her world, it was still dark, empty, the rain never ceasing. What made things even more worse was that as terrible as the last few days had been, even being succumb to her house she noticed how much changed inside the village. Children excelling in their skills in ninja schools were one thing, and the last thing she could tell was that love was definitely in the air. Couple by couple, rather family, friends, or people she didn't know seemed to walk past her house. As though they were purposely torturing her on what was taken out of her life. It made things more sickening for her. Hinata rubbed through her hair out of irritation, she couldn't stand this.

Deseir watched her godmother torture herself from watching continuing couples walk by. She wanted so badly to tell her that Sasuke came by to see her last night. But she knew better, why tell her something to give her a glimmer of hope only to see that when she ran into Sasuke in the village he would give her the cold shoulder hurting her again? So she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Godmother," Deseir called.

Hinata snapped out of it and looked at her, she then smiled a weary smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, you shouldn't let me hold you up. It's a really nice day outside. Go on, I'll stay here. I'm ready to go inside anyway."

Deseir shook her head. "No way, like you said, it's a nice day outside. Lets get away from the house and just hang out."

Hinata turned her head away from her saying nothing for what ha moment. "I don't know if I can--I mean by now..."

"Don't worry about hiding from the villagers. If they know about appened then they know, which by the way I doubt they do. But staying here feeling sorry for yourself isn't good for you. I want the old Hinata back. Please?"

Hinata looked at the pleading look of the child. Man was it hard to deny her when she looked like that.

"_Take her. It's what we have to do,_" said a familiar voice. Hinata froze, it was Sasuke's voice. But how? He was nowhere around. Was this it? Did she finally crack? She looked over near a tree, and there appeared Sasuke leaning on a tree, arms crossed smiling. "_Don't be so depressed. Spend some time together with her. Otherwise, what we sacrificed will be for nothing. Please Hinata, do it for me."_

"Sasuke..." mumbled Hinata unable to believe it. Deseir looked at her confused and turned to the tree, but no one was there. "Hinata? Are you okay, there's nobody there." Hinata absently looked at her dazed, then back at the tree to see Sasuke there still. Maybe she was going crazy if she was the only one who could see him. Sasuke nodded and then disappeared from her sight. "Hinata?"

Hinata turned to her godchild to see the worried look on her face. She then smiled graceful to reassure her and kneeled down to her. "Don't worry I'm fine. Okay we'll leave, just give me a chance to get a few things and I'll be ready to go."

Deseir nodded and Hinata walked back inside, Deseir still skeptical.

The sun shined beautifully over the village. Tsunade looked through a few files sighing of boredom.

"Stuck with paper work again I see. Man, I see Izune keeps you busy huh?" said a light voice. Tsunade looked up to see sitting on the couch was Jiraiya, smiling gracefully. "Missed me?"

"As if, let's not remind you that the reason _why_I have so much paper work is because you're the one who keeps getting me behind. You're a distraction, a trouble maker if nothing else," snapped Tsunade frustrated.

"Geese calm down, sorry. Wanna go out for a drink?" Tsunade growled throwing an expensive vase at Jiraiya whom caught it in hand spinning it on his finger like a basketball. "I guess not." He put the vase down on a small wooden table nearest to him.

"Oh get a clue Jiraiya go away. I've been chewed out by Izune enough today and I don't feel like getting nagged again."

"Hey, don't blame me for your attached drinking habits, which, for me, seems to be my greatest advantage."

"Psht, whatever. What do you want anyway. Something had to have brung you here, you must have some new information of what's going on," Tsunade began sorting through all her files.

Jiraiya stretched laying back down on the couch looking out towards Tsunade. "Actually I've got nothing to share really."

"Oh so what? A pop up visit? What are you up to?" Tsunade looked up from her files looking at him suspiciously.

"The only thing that really bought me here was knowing you were here so I dropped by to see you," Jiraiya sat up looking at her with a smile.

"Look, I appreciate the flattery, but I'm very busy and unless its not a business order I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Wow, now look who's trying to sound all professional," smiled Jiraiya crossing his arms.

Tsunade blushed embarrassed. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I don't know how to correlate business? Look I don't have time to chit chat really, and I doubt you'll have a ball just standing there to watch me work all day and hour."

"You'll be surprised, watch me," Jiraiya then snuggled deeper in the couch getting comfortable and looked at her.

Tsunade looked at him stunned blushing a little, blinking absently. "You're not serious."

"Hey, go on. Don't let me be your delay."

"You're crazy," Tsunade pouted pretending to go through her paperwork now.

"You can't deny you don't like it. And at this point you're not making me leave so I'm assuming I'm still welcomed here."

"Well you assumed wrong okay, I don't like people just staring at me like that!" she snapped. "It's not like you'll leave if I asked."

"I'll leave when you tell me to leave and mean it. And apparently you don't. You like me here. Look, since it's my fault I got you behind on so much paper work how about I help you out some."

"These files are extremely classified, I can't let you do that," she crossed her arms looking at him suspiciously. "You're extremely persistent."

"Yeah? Well you're extremely stubborn. I can work with that," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about, are you drunk?" Tsunade outburst blushing.

"Not without you I'm not. You know you're my drinking buddy. But let's face it Tsunade, you know you're into me. You're just in-denial."

Tsunade blushed harder and tried to laugh it off. "Oh please Jiraiya, don't flatter yourself, I wasn't into you when we were kids on the same squad and our relationship is still the same now."

"I don't agree," Jiraiya put his arms on the elbow of the chair, "you and I both know it's changed. You dodge your work to go out with me drinking knowing you'll get in trouble--"

"Until now!" she argued.

"Yeah, but you sure do over dramatize kicking me out and having feelings for me, when you know you do."

"This is ridiculous!" Tsunade hit her desk standing up growling frustrated. "That has nothing to do with it, you're just--just, impossible to talk to, it's not like I can nicely tell you to get out, with you the only thing you seem to understand is ignorance."

Jiraiya yawned picking his ear smiling smugly. "Definitely into me. Are you gonna stop denying yourself or what. You're throwing a tantrum right like a three year old child."

"Excuse me? I'd never date a perverted lecture like you in my life time. Besides aren't I under the curriculum for the types you go for, I thought you were into younger women anyways!"

Jiraiya shrugged. "You don't look half bad, it's not like you completely let yourself go because you got older you know," he leaned his head back still staring at her. "not everyone can look like me or you."

"Keh!" she grumbled sitting back down sorting through her paper work. She looked through them and then glared at Jiraiya who continued to smug. My did she hate that. "Hey, while you're sitting over there like a log half of this is your fault so you're helping me with half. Get over here."

Jiraiya chuckled heavily standing up. "Yes ma'am." He walked over to her picking up one of the files sprawled out on the desk and Hinata's picture fell out onto the desk. They both looked at the picture.

Tsunade frowned. "I wonder how she's doing?"

"You mean her injuries or she and Sasuke."

"I mean both. Didn't you hear about it?"

"Well no," said Jiraiya shrugging picking up more files as he put the picture back in the right one. "Since it's been raining cats and dogs out here I went to another village for a little while to check on some of our battle position for Orochimaru to make sure every thing's in place. So I'm not exactly updated."

"Well I had Sakura and Deseir take care of Hinata and stay with her to help heal her injuries, since Sakura knows what she's doing."

"That's right she is one of your other students, the next prodigy right?"

Tsunade nodded moving more of the files. "Her injuries are getting better. But she's mentally messed up, her heart's slashed."

"Literally?"

"Well no, her heart's fine physically, but when you look at the heart you can read it emotionally. Depending on your feelings, your heart beats at different rates or different patterns. The way hers beat it was of hurt, despair, and depression."

"I see," Jiraiya looked at her. "She couldn't convince Sasuke to reconsider what he's doing. Could she?"

Tsunade shook her head sighing. "I mean its none of my business and I understand that but still. It's pretty sad. This whole village has watched what they started since Naruto died, and what they build it up to, and to see it all just crumble down? It's a pretty sad situation." She cuffed her hands staring out at the wall, her face serious. "And I still have to abide by Sasuke's request that unless a true emergency comes up to never team he and Hinata up on the same mission until this whole thing with Orochimaru is solved."

Jiraiya picked up the first pile of the files and opened another folder. "I'm still worried I gotta admit, about Orochimaru."

"Who isn't, but so am I, and for now I have to consider a lot. I'm not even sure if what Sasuke's doing will be in vain or not. And if keeping them separated on missions is the best thing," admitted Tsunade.

"My same thoughts exactly," said Jiraiya cautiously. "Who's to say that just because Sasuke stops being around Hinata that Orochimaru's done with her. By now, I'm sure he has to know she's alive."

"I can imagine," Tsunade picked up a pen looking down at more of the files writing in them. "He's very pist off about it. It's a lot to look at from the situation. Because for once I can't foresee anything that Orochimaru's gonna do at this point. He's attacking us from the outside with other villagers and from the inside with one of the best shinobi this village has trained up. Both Hinata and Sasuke may not only be a strong couple, but they have great chemistry on a squad with the fighting styles they have and with the Byakugaan and the Sharingan. They're master trackers and a team without fail that can bring success to any ranked S or SS mission for that matter."

"You're right, they are definitely a strong pair. If missions are dangerous enough you could send them out and know it'll get done."

"Exactly," Tsunade nodded. "That's why I sent them out on that last mission."

"So, do you think it's over?"

"For what Orochimaru is doing to Hinata and Sasuke? I'm not sure, but I don't trust him. In my opinion if I had to guess? Not by a long shot. "

"Orochimaru's gonna be toying with us isn't he?" guessed Jiraiya. He stopped doing his paper work and looked at Tsunade giving her a severe look.

Tsunade stopped working also returning the stare as well. "He will. He's going to use the fact that we're blinded to his next move to his advantage believe me. He knows we're confused because he knows non of us expected he'd go after Hinata to get to Sasuke. Yet, it almost always seemed like it was something that Hinata and Sasuke expected."

Jiraiya chuckled. "What's so funny?" Tsunade huffed.

"I don't mean to laugh and be rude. It's just that, the whole irony of it is quite amusing. It's strange how both of them knew and expected that one day their relationship would be tried and tested by Orochimaru. Yet neither one of them were prepared for it." Tsunade blatantly smiled. The irony was pretty funny, yet sad. "So, should we tell them."

"No," Tsunade quickly replied. "They're dealing with enough as it is. This is their battle against Orochimaru, not ours. They'll have to figure it out themselves."

Jiraiya was taken aback by her response. "But, the war and the inside job--you said."

"I know what I said," said Tsunade cuffing her hands again placing her face on top of her enlarged fist. "For now this is their business and we shouldn't interfere. Their situation is small compared to other things going on. Until it puts the entire village in jeopardy can we then interfere with what's going on with Sasuke and Hinata. But for right now what we've created about those two's relationship and the war is merely a hypothesis and still has yet to be proven fact. We don't know that that's the case for sure. So unfortunately we do have to wait it out and see Orochimaru's next move to decide if that is the case or not. I care about my friends I do, but it's their drama and I can't interfere in it with this village's neck on the line. It can't be helped."

Jiraiya nodded, accepting her reasoning. She was right, it was a battle both Hinata and Sasuke had to fight with Orochimaru for. There was a light knock on the door and entering inside were both Shikamaru, Eurotachi, and Izune.

"What are you doing here? You're such a bad influence and why are you touching those files!" snapped Izune putting her hands on her hips with two more files in hand.

"Calm down Izune, at least you still found me here in this office on such a beautiful day outside. The beautifulest one since it stopped raining!" Tsunade growled irritated and defensively.

"That's a change," Izune huffed straightening her stance.

"Besides, I'm helping her out with this stuff," smiled Jiraiya.

Izune gasped. "Those are classified files!"

"Come on, don't nag so much. I'm an old friend, you can trust me."

Shikamaru and Eurotachi both hid their chuckles of the small entertainment happening in front of them. "Oh please, you're as absentminded as Tsunade."

"That's harsh," mumbled Jiraiya.

"Hey, did you forget I was here or something!" snapped Tsunade outraged.

"I really wish you could just separate your romantic relationship with Jiraiya from your job being the Hokage because it's really putting you behind in your work. The village is counting on you!"

"Relationship!?" choked out Tsunade outraged.

"Really?" smiled Shikamaru smugly, rubbing his chin looking at Tsunade and Jiraiya suspiciously.

"I knew you two would always get together, congratulations. I'm glad to see one couple happening," said Eurotachi.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Tsunade in fury blushing. "It's not like that okay."

"Sure it isn't," smiled Shikamaru smugly crossing his arms.

"Still didn't snag her yet huh Jiraiya?" said Eurotachi.

Jiraiya shrugged. "I'm working on it. She's just in denial right now. Almost like catching a fish still wagging its tail because it hasn't realized it's been pulled out the water."

"It's a shame. I almost feel sorry for her. She really likes you too, hm. Oh well," said Izune nonchalantly turning her back towards her.

"Where do you think you're going? Take it all back, it's not true!" said Tsunade.

"She has it bad," mumbled Shikamaru.

"She's totally into you man, what'd ya do?" smiled Eurotachi proud.

"The old Jiraiya charm never fails," smiled Jiraiya.

Tsunade grew on fire, her eyes aflame. "GET OUT!"

She threw every single last one of them out of her office and slammed the door making all the portraits on the walls fall.

"I think we got her mad," laughed Shikamaru.

"Geese ya think," said Eurotachi sarcastically.

"That's what happens when you're in denial," said Izune standing up. She sighed patting the dust off of her. Everyone else quickly got up as well.

"Wow that's really messed up, I actually had a reason to come here to see her too," said Eurotachi. "I even asked Shikamaru to escort me here. Sorry that your time was wasted."

"Not a problem," said Shikamaru. "That was enough entertainment for me, so really it wasn't wasted at all. What an afternoon."

"You can blame master Jiraiya for that one," muttered Izune angrily glaring at him.

"Hey calm down, how do you think Tsunade got here huh? Even the Hokage has to make time for their lovers, you're way too up tight with her, she has the village way in check," chuckled Jiraiya nervously.

"Oh you and Tsunade are one and the same I swear. Fine do what you want, I don't care," she huffed turning from them. "I'm off to lunch."

"Having another lunch date with Iruka," Jiraiya gave a sly smile. Izune blushed saying nothing and continued to walk off. Everyone chuckled after her until she disappeared.

"They're really seeing each other? Man I didn't know that, nor did I see it coming," admitted Shikamaru.

"Tsunade wound up telling me while we were out at the parlor getting drunk a few weeks back," said Jiraiya. "She's not all rock and stone you know."

"That's one thing I've noticed while on our way here going through the village," said Eurotachi. Jiraiya and Shikamaru looked at him. "Love really seems to be in the air around here. I wonder how Hinata's handling all this. You don't think she's in the village do you?"

"Well lets see, how many couples do we have here so far," thought Shikamaru aloud. "There's Ino and me, Tenten and Neji..."

"Iruka and Izune, Sakura and Lee, Kodak and Konahomaru..." said Jiraiya.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did that happen? You haven't been around how do you know all this stuff!" said Shikamaru.

"Hey you know what they say, don't hate the player hate the game," laughed Jiraiya.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "There's also you and Tsunade, basically."

"Basically," Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh by the way Eurotachi, when are you gonna stop bullshitting around and hook up with Heuri."

Eurotachi blushed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh come on, everyone's been noticing how you've spent time with one another, what's the scoop," Jiraiya said slyly.

Eurotachi blushed saying nothing. "Look, I'll get back to you alright, it's--a working process."

"Uh huh," said Jiraiya disappointed.

"In other words he hasn't gotten anywhere," said Shikamaru.

"Mind you're own damn business geese!" snapped Eurotachi frustrated at the truth of the words.

The area was dreary and dusty. Laboratory equipment everywhere. In the mist of the darkness sat Orochimaru thinking, a small hissing sound echoing off the walls. Orochimaru looked up smiling coolly to see a pair of yellow eyes. Approaching out of the darkness, the light of the candles revealed Orochimaru's boa constrictor.

"Ah, come to me my pet. What ails you so," Orochimaru beckoned. The snake slithered over to him rising up into the air. The snake looked Orochimaru in his eyes and both their eyes began glowing yellow as he searched the past events of what had happened.

_"That was strange," said Fele'._

_"Yeah I agree, there was something about that that seemed so off," nodded Aqua. "At first I disregarded Celestial's theory about us fighting on the wrong side, and that perhaps Orochimaru is just using us. But now, after hearing how hasty he's becoming, I'm beginning to reconsider."_

_"You're not serious," said Fele' shocked._

_"I am. Think about it, the leader of the legendary wind village, they're a peaceful village, and they would never go this far with anything then to try to completely annihilate an enemy. He hates them, and he cannot hate a village that he shouldn't know about if the village has been hidden that long, now you explain that one to me," said Aqua._

_Fele' said nothing and nodded, beginning to understand._

_"I suppose, you're right."_

_"Look chika, do yourself a favor. If you want to go on ahead and trust them then fine. But if Orochimaru wasn't right about one thing it's this. People don't normally get involved with a matter they know nothing about. I'd do some research on both our supposed ally and enemy. Trust him, it's fine with me, but be cautious with them also, we may be fighting on the wrong side. So you and your shinobi be prepared to fight either or side, that's a word of advice," said Aqua walking out of the door._

Orochimaru broke free from the snake's hypnotic stare, his face contorted with disgust. The boa constrictor nodded slithering away, and another loud echo came from the foot steps made by Kabuto who joined his master in the room.

"All going according to plan Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto smiling.

"Perhaps not as according to plan as we originally thought," sneered Orochimaru angrily.

"Really? But the leaders, they're all on our side."

"No, it seems that Celestial is not, and according to my loyal friend here," there was a loud hissing sound for the boa constrictor to announce its presence. "it's taking a toll on the other's perspective of me. They're prepared to fight along side me but suspect what I am doing, and are also readying their men to fight against me for precautions as well. Kabuto. I want Konaha whipped out."

"Perhaps then my lord, we should be getting rid of Celestial then," said Kabuto.

"Don't be a fool, that will rise more suspicion are you out of your mind," said Orochimaru. "We need another plan, we need to do this with much more stealth than what we've been doing it in now. It's going to be hard doing anything if we're making them all suspicious. Celestial is spoiling my field like the bad vegetation she is and we have to do something about it."

"We can cover destroying her by telling the others she died in a mission she went on with us, or that she decided to betray us."

"It won't fly with them. You mustn't underestimate their intelligence. This is happening way to soon and we're are too close to my goal for me to just sit here and have it all fall apart!" said Orochimaru banging the wooden armrest of his chair.

Celestial stood outside looking at the moon. She couldn't stand what was happening, she needed to do something and do something fast. She couldn't help but feel it, almost know it really. They were fighting on the wrong side. Orochimaru had probably annihilated this village to make it appear that the leaf village destroyed it because he wanted a personal revenge against them. It had to be. And she knew her close friend Eurotachi knew it from the beginning. Even though it was too late, she too could smell the bullshit emitting from him and she didn't like it. How long would it take the others to hear her out, to listen to her. Would all be lost and too late by then?

She heard a small tap on the grass. Celestial quickly turned around spears ready to attack in hand, she quickly froze to see Cheri standing in front of her. Celestial smiled with relief. She knew there was at least someone else who understood her suspicions, who saw what she saw. Cheri walked in front of her returning the gesture.

"It is nice to see you too Celestial geese calm down. I promise you, I come in peace. After all, from your outbursts today, I had to come and make sure you were still alive. I must admit you had me worried," said Cheri.

Celestial said nothing turning to the side glaring at the grass as she put her kunai knives away. "I have a bad vibe about this. Really I do. And I know you see it too."

"Of course," responded Cheri shrugging her shoulders. "But you still don't see me flaunting it around though. You need to be more sneaky about it."

"I can't be sneaky about it, this is an outrage! The leaf village could be innocent and we're going to take them out?!"

"Look, I'm going to tell you this and tell you this once. You probably need to run. By now, Orochimaru sees you as a threat in case you didn't pick up the signs he was throwing at you in the meeting we had a few days ago. He's going to try to kill you."

"Well good, more suspicion on him then," said Celestial walking off.

"Come on girl, you have to think about this rationally. There's a right and wrong way to do things and this is not the right way at all," reasoned Cheri.

"I don't care. I have to warn Konaha about Orochimaru, they probably don't even know about him," said Celestial running in stride. Cheri quickly chased after her pulling her back. "Don't try to stop me. I'll fight you too you know. I'm ready to risk anything at this point."

"I'm your ally, not your enemy."

"I beg to differ. We're not fighting on the same side. Konaha's innocent and you're still playing games with Orochimaru."

"No, I _am _your ally, not in what Orochimaru's doing, I mean for what you're trying to do." Celestial calmed down as Cheri breathed evenly continuing to explain. "They know. I--I told them already."

"So? I don't understand how--" said Celestial.

"Listen to me..." Cheri grabbed Celestial and lowered her tone into such a low whisper Celestial could barely hear. "Orochimaru killed both of their Hokage's to be the leader of their village but was denied by the third Hokage. He wants to destroy the village and he wants someone there. A kid named Sasuke, he has his curse mark and he's supposed to be Orochimaru's next victim."

"Victim?"

"He wants his body to gain Sasuke's strength, abilities, and power, to make himself unstoppable."

"How do you know so much?"

"Double agent," Cheri shrugged.

Celestial looked around to be sure no one was watching them and looked at Cheri alarmed. "And Orochimaru hasn't picked up on it yet?"

"Not a clue, after all, you haven't. But I must keep careful, Kabuto doesn't trust me. He's not who I'm worried about though, as long as I have suspicion off of me from Orochimaru that's all that counts, which is the least I can say for you. Don't worry, I'm going to update them on what's going on, and I'm going to tell them you're on our side and you want to help."

"And Eurotachi? Is he...?"

"I don't know. I was only able to meet with their Hokage, Lady Tsunade. I don't know the rest of them."

"Then I'll tell them," said Celestial indignantly walking off.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Look, Cheri..." Celestial walked back down to her, her whispered voice in a serious tone. "I'm not like you. I'm no double agent and I can't keep a low profile. We need you so we can monitor what they're doing, but I can't do what you do. I need to be on their side. I'm needed there. You told me to run and I am. And I'm not coming back. If I stay here I die, and if I leave I die anyway. The best thing I can do is die with dignity knowing the truth, die with dignity being on the right side. I'm not going to stay with Orochimaru if I have a choice not to."

"So you'll betray him then?"

"Why not you are. Maybe if the others see my actions then they'll really know somethings up and be wary of Orochimaru's plan. We all should be sided with the leaf village acting against him. Not the other way around."

"If you're going to act irrational about this, the only thing I ask you to do is to _live_. If you get there, tell Tsunade to send me something, I don't care what it is. I need to know something that lets me know you made it in one peace," said Cheri solemnly.

Celestial nodded. "I'm on a mission if he asks about me. If you want I can mess you up but not too badly to show off your loyalty and that you did try to at least stop me."

"Don't worry that won't be necessary. I'll handle it go on. In a moment's time he'll send off some assassins of his own to take you out. You need to get going now. Just be careful."

Celestial waved off and ran into the forest of her escape and trudged in the direction of the leaf village like a flying bullet. The wind gently blew and Cheri held her hair back to keep it out of her face. She sighed heavily, and disappeared into the moon's shadow.

Sasuke ventured inside the village looking around, he cringed his eyes brows irritated. If he seen one more happy couple flounce by him he was going to scream. What was it? Karma day or something? This never happened while he and Hinata were together and now that he forced them not to be with one another karma wants to kick him in the ass because it doesn't like it. Oh joy.

He walked into the store running into to Ino and Tenten.

"Sasuke," they both smiled in unison.

"Yo," he greeted, hands in pocket.

"It's been a while, we haven't been seeing you around. It's good to catch you while we still get a chance," said Ino.

"Oh I be around. I just don't like staying in one place for too long."

"Oh I see, you don't wanna be found. Gotcha."

"How's Shikamaru been doing?"

"He's fine. He had to go escort Lord Eurotachi, the Kazekage of the lava village, up to visit Lady Tsunade today. You'll probably run into him somewhere out in the village. If you plan on hanging around in the village at all today that is."

Sasuke didn't respond but just looked at her. Tenten then took over the awkwardness responding. "So um, Sasuke, I didn't get a call from you."

"Call? For what?" Sasuke was now confused. Tenten looked at him shocked.

"You didn't get Neji and I's invite to our wedding?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. That was right, he did get an invitation yesterday after he snuck and saw Hinata when he wasn't supposed to.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten all about it. Actually, I didn't think I was even invited."

"Well why not silly, of course you are," smiled Tenten.

Sasuke smiled smugly. "Well don't forget, it was only a few months back that I clobbered you're fiance's face at Hinata's house with a whole bag of alcohol."

Ino busted out laughing, how could anyone have forgotten about that, Tenten smiled embarrassingly scratching her head out of a nervous habit.

"Um, don't worry about it Sasuke. I don't have a grudge against it but..." Tenten kneeled down whispering in Sasuke's ear. "for what he said it was out of control and he did deserve it." She then stepped back and continued talking in her regular volume of voice tone. "So really there's nothing against it. I do hope you're still on it. I would really like you to come. It'll be great."

"I'm not..." said Sasuke thinking aloud. Tenten gave him a begging look. Sasuke sighed. "You'll see me before the day is over I promise. Just let me--think about it. I have to go now, see ya."

"Bye Sasuke," Ino and Tenten said in unison as he walked out the door.

"Nice try," said Ino after he was completely out of sight.

She looked at Tenten who sighed disappointingly. "Man he's just as bad as Hinata. They're both stubborn as hell."

"You figured he didn't want to go because he caught on to what you were doing?"

"I hardly doubt it. Guys aren't really that intelligent when it comes to figuring out a female's mind. I could have easily been serious, which, by the way, a little over half of me was. I think the problem is Neji. After all, that is Hinata's cousin. So he'll know automatically for such an occasion that she'll be there. It would be a bit of a problem. Awkward if you will."

"True. Then again, it may not even be just that," said Ino.

"And how do you figure?" Tenten said taken aback. A theory was perfect, there couldn't be any extra reasons.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed this village has been blooming with couples. If anyone's gonna be there dancing on the dance floor it'll be couples," said Ino. "It'll depress them, I wouldn't be shocked if either of them don't go. Their dealing with alot."

"Hey don't jinx it!" Tenten sighed heavily defeated. "It's true though. Or, we both could be right. But there are plenty of people single around here. What about Izune for example."

"She's dating Iruka or did you forget that."

"I didn't know that, okay, Konohamaru."

"He's just a kid so he doesn't count."

"Did somebody mention me--" popped in a voice.

The girls turned around to see Konohamaru wrap arm in arm with Kodak.

"Well geese that cut that one short," mumbled Ino.

"When did this happen?!" said Tenten pointing at both of them shocked.

Both Konohamaru and Kodak blushed scratching their heads.

"Geese does it really matter," said Konohamaru sheepishly.

"Yeah cut it out you're embarrassing us," agreed Kodak.

"You're such a cute couple, awe," said Ino.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to see how Deseir takes to this. She doesn't know about this does she?" teased Ino nosily.

"Who's Deseir? You don't mean little Deseir, Heuri's 7 year old daughter do you?" said Kodak appalled.

"Sasuke and Hinata's god daughter, yep, we're talking about the same one," said Konohamaru. Being reminded of Deseir did not sit too well with him.

Kodak giggled. "Oh how cute. Childhood crush?"

"You have no idea how irritating it is," said Konohamaru bordly.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Kodak looking at Tenten and Ino for confirmation.

Ino put her hand in her pocket smiling wearily. "It is pretty bad, she's launching claims on him that's for sure."

"She's barely a height over his knee cap!" said Kodak appalled. Everyone slipped out a giggle at the joke that was really true. "I'm serious."

"Just don't underestimate her," said Tenten. "She's basically a coating of Sasuke and Hinata right now."

"Mmm, so I've heard," said Kodak.

"In so many words, she'll make a scene so be prepared. I do really hope that Deseir's not traveling around in the village today," said Konohamaru.

"Why? Scared?" teased Kodak. "That you don't wanna get caught by your little girl-friend?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that really!" said Konohamaru blushing. "I just don't feel like dealing with it. I mean I know how child hood crushes are and all but geese. It'll be intimidating having a young child with that much power try to claim you. It's almost like being beat into submission."

Everyone in the group laughed. "You probably have nothing to worry about. I'm sure she's probably too worried about Hinata and Sasuke right now," Kodak said.

"It's really that bad huh? I really did hope those rumors weren't true," Ino frowned.

"I'll say. I don't think I'll see either of them at my wedding. And it's only a few weeks away. Its like a week after Shikamaru's big celebration of being Hokage," said Tenten.

"I'm sure they'll work it out," encouraged Konohamaru.

"I'm not sure. Sasuke's mind is pretty well set, and they're both so stubborn. It's hard getting to either of them really," said Kodak. They all sighed heavily frowning in hopelessness.

Sasuke continued in the streets thinking. He knew he probably shouldn't go to Neji and Tenten'swedding. Of all the places that's one place he KNEW Hinata would be. The job was to avoid her, not bring her to him. He felt he really had no reason even attending the wedding, he had no ties to either the bride or groom at all. They were colleagues, but not friends, not family, they could never even endorse in the same memories because they were never paired up on a mission. So what would be the point.

Distracted, he roughly bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where your going you klutz!" said a squeaky voice. Sasuke looked down and noticed that he had ran into Deseir, and now she had a small scrape on her elbow.

"Deseir?"

She looked up and smiled happily. "Sasuke-chan!" She jumped into his arms and he gave her a warm enduring hug.

"Sorry about the scrape squirt but you can handle it right?" he said playfully poking her forehead.

"Of course, because I'll be sure to have more lethal injuries than that when I'm a shinobi in much more dangerous missions!"

Sasuke chuckled. "That's right, because the number one rule of being a shinobi is what now?"

"Perseverance!" she cheered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you?" he teased.

"PERSEVERANCE!" she laughed.

"That's the little shinobi I know!" he threw her up into the air playfully and caught her while Deseir laughed in joy. He then spun her around and sat her on the ground patting her on the head. "_Good she's safe, so far so good. But still...what could Orochimaru be planning._"

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down to see Deseir frown. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry Deseir, I'm fine. Are you traveling in town alone today?"

"Well..." Deseir said hesitant.

"Well what? What's wrong?" Sasuke kneeled down to her so that their eyes met.

"Not exactly." Deseir turned around as the wind gently blew, Sasuke following her gaze. Not too far over a hill stood Hinata, the wind playing in her hair. She looked down at them smiling, her body stood to the side as though she were about to walk off. Sasuke's sight remained fixed on her for a moment, then he averted his eyes away. Hinata frowned and turned her sight towards the confused face of Deseir. She smiled at her nodding and waved good-bye to her, walking off.

Sasuke stood up and turned around silently walking off. Deseir quickly caught up to him, his face was stiff and cold, but his eyes were glassy and hurt.

"Can't I come with you uncle Sasuke, I haven't spent time with you in a while," pleaded Deseir. Sasuke said nothing for a moment then responded.

"I didn't really mean to steal you from her," said Sasuke.

"I think she's fine with it. Really. Please?" asked Deseir sweetly.

"Sure kid," said Sasuke solemnly ruffling through her hair.

Hinata sighed. "_I can't believe he really meant what he he just did that, and so easily_"

"Hey Hinata," called a familiar monotoned voice. She snapped out of it to see it was Shikamaru holding a fruit basket.

"Shikamaru? I thought you'd be busy today."

"Let's just say the job I had to do was cut short. My does Tsunade have a temper," said Shikamaru cocking up his eyebrow.

"Oh wow, I can imagine how that worked out," Hinata then chuckled.

"Right, here; I got these for ya," said Shikamaru handing Hinata the fruit basket.

"Oh, thank you," she said taken aback.

"I didn't imagine I'd see you out here. I was gonna take these to you at home. You're not out in the village now adays. Is this your way of getting fresh air?"

"I guess you could say that," she sighed lightly. "Deseir dragged me out here. It's quite amazing how much a child makes a difference."

"So how have you been. Those injuries have been pretty nasty, have you been taking it easy?"

"For the most part looked away from her to what was ahead. "At least physically you mean though right?"

"Nonetheless. It's been pretty hard with Sakura being so strict about my rest but she finally left me alone. Other than that, I'm pretty much fine." Hinata pulled up the best smile she could force. Shikamaru looked at her like an x-ray scanning her, he was not fooled.

"It doesn't get past you does it," mumbled Hinata looking down at the ground ashamed.

"It was worth a try," shrugged Shikamaru. "I don't need to put you on suicide watch do I?"

"Definitely not," Hinata's voice said hesitant. At the crack of her voice Shikamaru quickly looked at her uncertain.

"You're taking this whole thing with Sasuke pretty hard huh?"

Hinata stopped and looked at Shikamaru smiling a little.

"I ran into him today, well Deseir did. And I felt happy that he was well."

"And?"

"Of course he gave me one look and took Deseir leaving," she frowned, "I can't believe he's so serious about us. He doesn't want any kind of attachments to me at all. It really hurts. But you wanna know what's really screwed up and why I didn't want to come out the house?" Hinata looked at the sky then back at Shikamaru, a resentful smile dressed on her face.

"It's weird how the whole world all of a sudden magically falls in love while you're the one that's alone. Now ain't that a bitch."

Shikamaru looked at her. He knew she meant the village and the all of a sudden love bug going around. He had felt where she was coming from that's for sure. He just wish he knew how to cheer her up. Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket sighing, he couldn't deny anything she said.

"Well Hinata, I don't know what to tell ya. I'm no expert in relationships--" Hinata then shot him a glaring look, forcing him to recall back the stunt he pulled on the last mission with she and Sasuke. "But--but, okay I take it back but, if you need someone to talk to then me and Ino are here."

"How are the wedding plans," asked Hinata as they walked towards a Raman shop.

"Everything been peachy so far. Ino still doesn't know a thing, so that's good. Huh?"

When they entered the Raman shop they seen a depressed Choji at the bar sifting through what looked like his twelfth bowl of Raman.

"Whoa big guy!" cried out Shikamaruin alarm. Both he and Hinata ran over to him in comfort. "Calm down."

"Choji what's wrong!" Hinata said worriedly.

"You guys would never understand. Just leave me alone and let me digest myself in food," pouted Choji.

"Awe come on man. You know this isn't cool. Me and you have never been like this. This isn't healthy if you're eating just because you're depressed. What's eating you up man," asked Shikamaru.

An old man then came to the bar with another bowl of Raman noodles. The old man gave Hinata an observant look. Hinata looked at him feeling his gaze and became confused.

"Excuse me sir, um--I hope you don't mind but I believe that's all our friend will be having today. We need to cut him off," said Hinata.

"Wait! No! I'm a paying customer you can't just cut me off!" tantrum Choji, steam coming from his nose from being pist.

"She's right man, this isn't good for ya," said Shikamaru trying to push the bowl Choji had away. Choji quickly apprehended it back eating more angrily.

"Come on young man she's right. Even if they hadn't of came after this bowl I would have cut you off anyways. Listen to your friends. Eating away through food won't solve your problems, cuz when you're done it'll still be there," the old man said.

"How long's he been like this?" asked Shikamaru.

"He's been here for practically a half hour but with the bowls you never could tell. By the way, the name's Jiroko."

Shikamaru and Hinata both nodded. "Well thanks for watching our friend Jiroko but I think we should be leaving, right Choji?" said Shikamaru.

"You guys can leave, I was here first, I don't have to go anywhere."

"What's wrong with him," asked Hinata.

"The poor guy's depressed," said Jiroko compassionately.

"What," said a younger man with a white towel draped over his shoulder walking in on the scene from the back kitchen. "Don't tell me we have another hopeless sap with love problems. We're trying to get customers to eat food but lately all we've been getting is depressed saps venting about their screwed love life, what's his story?" Jiroko bonked him on the head with the hot bowl of the Raman bowl. "Ow!"

"Show some damn respect to our customers boy! We're not excluding anyone." Both Shikamaruand Hinata looked at them as though they had lost their minds. "Please excuse the ignorance of my son Oharo. He knows not what he's saying."

"This place is booming with love, who else is possibly depressed at this point?" asked Hinata confused.

"He was speaking of your friend, really," chuckled Jiroko nervously. Hinata looked at him with suspicion but became distracted from her questioning when Shikamaru tapped her on her shoulder. Hinata turned around to see Choji's saddened face, picking at the spaghetti in his bowl.

They both frowned and sat in the seats next to him, Choji in between.

"Choji, what's bothering you. The only person around here that should really be depressed is me. What's the matter," said Hinata gently. She gave him a comforting gesture by caressing his thick arms.

"Oh thanks Hinata," Choji said more depressed as though what she said made him feel better. He had felt for her to say that he had really hit rock bottom foreal. Jiroko began wiping his bar table down while Oharo cleaned a near by glass cup to listen, but only out of curiosity.

"Come on big guy, what's been really eaten ya up, spill," pressed Shikamaru.

"Well..." Choji said still unsure, blushing with bashfulness. Both Shikamaru and Hinata exchanged worried and confused looks at one another, then looked back at Choji with impending curiosity.

Celestial loped through the woods jumping from tree to tree. She was running for her life, 14 assassins in all were on her tail. 7 coming from north east of her and the other half south west. Sweat emitted from her body as she quickly jumped into the air. Dozens of kunai knives shot towards her as she blocked each one of them with two kunai knives in both hands. As she landed back on the ground rocketing ahead.

"You'll have to do better than that you bastard. I'm gonna warn the leave village, and you will be stopped!" charged Celestial determinedly.

As she continued running two assassins from out of nowhere jumped in front of her charging to attack her with kunai knives. Celestial gasped quickly jumping in the air, the knives scratching her arms, as she kicked both the assassins in the head continuing her run. Needles shot at her as she dodged those too. Another kunai knife shot towards her, she gasped jumping onto a near by tree missing her. Panic engulfed her as she watched the knife hit a paper bomb on a near by tree that was connected to a whole nother batch of trees with paper bombs on them.

"Shit," she cursed in panic.

A huge explosion erupted smoke in the air. Fire debris eminent across the sky.

From afar on a hill, Orochimaru stood on a roof top. A smile warped on his face as he watched a certain part of the forest catch on fire with his powerful glowing snake eyes.

"Perfect," smiled Orochimaru.

"All going according to plan?" asked a sly voice. Revealing it was Kabuto.

Orochimaru chuckled. "All going according to plan. She won't live long now."

"My lord," called a feminine voice.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto turned around to see Cheri bowing before them.

"Ah, my loyal friend indeed," greeted Orochimaru. Kabuto looked at her skeptically following behind.

"Both the Water and Earth Nations have heard of this cause. We're using some of their fields and best planners. They have some great battle plans and some secrets as far as different routes of entering the leave village in its most vulnerable and important places. They need to see you right away, and wish to know when you aren't so busy," said Cheri.

"Are they here now?" asked Orochimaru.

"Aye my lord," replied Cheri.

"Then let them in, I will be seeing them now," said Orochimaru.

Cheri bowed leaving and Kabuto spoke. "I don't trust her. Even while we were acquiring her assistance she was acting strange. I don't like it."

"Well then, until the time comes unless true emergency calls for it do not kill her. But you do have my permission to go out on your suspicions and investigate," said Orochimaru.

"What do you think my lord, is it worth it?"

"After the stunt with Celestial if there's even the slightest chances I need to know it as soon as possible to be rid of them. I surely don't have time for the games. She seemed true, she was the one who reported Celestial's betrayal. But things aren't always what it appears. But--" Orochimaru smiled. "If they are indeed trying to play my game of chess with deceit let them. Because only one can afford to get a check, mate."

Cheri continued walking, the wind blowing her hair as she looked out to the open sky. _"Please Celestial. Live_."

The smoke from the air dissipated as Celestial jumped from out of the smoke coughing. Scratches and bruises were all over her, her clothes tattered and she had a large gap in her side stomach, blood pouring from it. She knew she had to throw the assassins off quickly. She placed her bloody hand-print on the ground and marked some signs around them.

"Death of Brawl Jutsu!" she cried. A small smoke appeared, and it had appeared as though nothing happened. But Celestial wore a smile as she trudged across the woods a few more miles to find a cave near a damn. Probably the habitat of a beaver. But for now, it would serve her as a haven for sanctuary and rest. She held on to her wound breathing hard as she slowly slid down the damn getting wet a bit, she could barely keep her balance going. She then slowly walked to the cave hiding inside, remaining in the shadows.

All 14 of the assassins landed on the ground looking around. "Did we get her?" one of them said.

"Look and check," said the captain. I want to see the body. We can not afford to mess this up, it will ruin everything lord Orochimaru has worked for," said the captain.

"Hey, I see something!" one of them called. Everyone looked over following one of the assassins direction. When they arrived they looked at him. "There," he point out.

Looking through the fire they seen a dead motionless body being burnt alive. "I think we got her," one of them said.

"Think is one thing, I want a guarantee. Put that fire out and lets check it out. If it is her, we'll definitely know when we take part of her skin back to Kabuto for examination," the captain said.

"Water style: Ice Berg Prison Jutsu!" one of the assassins called pointing the attack in the direction where they seen the motionless body. A huge crystal of ice formed around the body dispersing all the flames that surrounded her as the assassins ran over to it. After the ice berg disappeared (fire still around them) they walked over to the motionless burned body.

"I think we got her," one of them said. The body then slowly began to move, it's eyes opened with a triumphant smile, one of the assassins looking away from her, it was sickening.

"Kill me all you want," croaked Celestial. "The leaf village will triumph and Orochimaru will not get away with this. I don't have to warn them, they know all your moves anyway. Killing me will do nothing."

The captain took out his kunai knife throwing it in her chest shutting her up, dying where she lied. "Yeah it's her alright. We got her."

"So what now, the body and all?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Simple, one of you get a sample and take her village headband away from her. It will show proof that we did kill her. I'm not that mean to force you men to carry "that"," said the captain.

"Aye Captain," one of them said. One of the men took out a pair of tweezers and pealed off a piece of her skin putting it in a small plastic bag. Another one of the men taking her head band.

"Got everything?" asked the Captain. They all nodded and then jumped away disappearing, leaving.

Once they left, the burnt body quickly disappeared with the wind. Celestial watching from afar within the cave she was in near a dam. She smiled at the trickery she pulled. She had no clue how long it'd take them to get back, but she knew it would only be 24 hours until they found out otherwise it was fake. And she was much too far from Konaha, and in her condition, too far, was not too good.

Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru all awaited for Choji's answer. He then busted into whiny tears.

"I'm just a poor desperate man in love that's all! She'd never wanna sap like me, just look at her, and then look at me!" he word vomited. He then quickly began to stuff his face with Raman.

"Whoa Choji man calm down!" panicked Shikamaru. "You'll choke. And who is "she"?"

"Yeah and what do you mean look at her and look at me," asked Hinata confused.

"I mean the new comers of our village from the wind village," moaped Choji.

Hinata and Shikamaru looked at one another confused then back at Choji.

"You mean Tsaswari and Kodak?" asked Shikamaru.

"You like Tsaswari? I don't get what the problem is, is she taken already?" asked Hinata.

"Hey you heard what he said earlier. No one'd want a sap like him. He is kinda extra for his size," shrugged Oharo.

Hinata and Shikamaru glared at him as Jiroko slammed him again with another hot pot.

"No she's not taken. Not yet that is anyway," said Choji sadly.

"So then what are you waiting for big guy, go after her," smiled Shikamaru.

"I don't know Shikamaru," said Choji unsure.

"Oh come on now. I'm sure any girl would be lucky to date you. I think you have a high chance of getting with her. Really, I do. Have you tried actually talking to her?" asked Hinata.

"I mean I did but--but--it didn't work out so well!" he panicked.

"What happened?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well..." Choji trailed off.

**_Choji's Flashback:_**

_Choji was carrying a basket full of fruit. He sighed as he traveled walking pass a few people._

_"Man I can't believe my dad made me pick all of these just because now's the time he decided to want to go on a diet. I just don't understand," he complained. He looked around to find the fruit stand, which would wash and check to be sure no bugs were in them. When he found it he gasped blushing. In line waiting was the beautiful Tsaswari. A squash had fell from her basket rolling onto the ground._

_"Oh, okay Choji here's your chance for conversation. Pick up the fruit and tell her she dropped it. No problem, you an do this is, alright," he nodded confidently. Tsaswari turned over to see the squash on the floor checking her basket. But as she seen Choji going for it, she smiled. He gave a wiry nervous smile back as he picked it up walking over towards her. _

_Tsaswari then looked over to see a banana peel on the ground and grimaced, Choji quickly hesitated in his step wondering if he did anything wrong but before he could react he stepped on the banana peel crashing into a few people, not only dropping his basket but the squash had fallen into a puddle of mud. _

_Tsaswari frowned as did Choji, turning his face away in shame._

_"Watch where you're going you big lummox!" someone complained. Tsaswari stretched out to him to say something but Choji quickly got up and ran away. She frowned getting out of line picking up the squash as she watched after him **:Flashback over**_

"Sounds like a mess to me," mumbled Oharo.

Hinata chuckled. "I don't think it was that bad. You're being a drama queen."

"I'm with her on this one big guy," said Shikamaru.

"But see that's the thing. I'm clumsy, I'm big, how can she compare to me, I make her perfection look faulty!" he complained.

Hinata and Shikamaru gave one another confused looks knowing what he said made absolutely no sense.

"Look Choji," encouraged Hinata putting her arms around him out of comfort. "I really don't think it's that bad. She probably didn't even see it that way."

"You think?" asked Choji.

"Oh I know," smiled Hinata. "I know, how about Shikamaru and I help you. It won't take much I'm sure."

"Now hold on a minute!" panicked Shikamaru. "how did I get involved in this? I have a fort at home to attend too, I don't have time for this."

"Trust me, if you told Ino the situation I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Come on Shikamaru, look at him," begged Hinata. Both she and Choji puckered up their lips, their eyes water and stared giving him the puppy dog look. "He's your best friend."

"Oh, ugh! Come on you two. Ah fine just stop with the faces already you're creeping me out geese!" said Shikamaru feeling ran over.

"Perfect!" said Hinata enthusiastically putting her fist on her sides to further her gestures.

"Thanks man, I'll owe you big for this one!" said Choji graciously.

"Oh great," mumbled Shikamaru digging in his ear. He then leaned back in the chair screaming out for frustration. I just know that this is gonna be a drag!"

"Oh calm your wines," said Hinata. She then turned to Choji smiling. "It'll be fine Choji promise."

"Speak for yourself," mumbled Shikamaru. Hinata gave him an obscured look and he quickly backed off. He then smiled chuckling. Oharo and Jiroko did as well as they all exchanged looks of relief in gratitude. "_It's nice to see her happy like this. So energetic. In less than ten minutes she already looks completely better than the way she did. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad going along. Not only for Choji since he's like a brother to me. But for Hinata as well. She looks like she could use the distraction. I just hope in the end if we do wind up getting this whole love fest between those two going that it doesn't bring back any rough memories with she and Sasuke. I wouldn't wanna see her depressed But I suppose nothing lasts forever. It'll probably be the sorrow end anyway."_

"You know what guys!" said Choji slamming his bowl on the bar table. "I feel completely confident, I'm going to see her right now. Let's go!" He stood up from his chair walking out of the building. Everyone in the room looking at the entryway Choji not long exited, confused. A mere moment later Choji then came back chuckling nervously scratching his head. "That is, if I knew where she was."

"Oh Choji," smiled Hinata patiently.

"He's the man isn't he? Nice going big guy," chuckled Shikamaru. Choji blushed in his embarrassment.

"You know Choji," said Hinata smiling. She gave him a long stare, then nodded. "I think you and Tsaswari are gonna be alright. I really, really do."

"Um," Choji then looked at Shikamaru giving him an unsure look of how to answer, for everyone in the village knew what happened between her and Sasuke. Shikamaru gave him a slow nod beckoning him to answer her compliment. "Thanks Hinata. That means alot--coming from you I mean." Choji quickly then closed his mouth noticing the order of his words.

"It's fine Choji," she said gently. "I--I did deserve that."

"No Hinata! No--it wasn't mean like that I swear!" begged Choji.

"Let it go big guys I think Hinata knows your correction and she's fine with it. Let it go," Shikamaru advised. He gave Choji a warning look to help preserve Hinata's feelings. Choji nodded and then said nothing.

"So, shall we go? Let's go get you your lady," smiled Shikamaru.

"Well good luck with that," smiled Jiroko. "I know how it is with you youngians and love. Treat her special."

"Oh but of course, you never have to worry about that!" said Choji determinedly.

"Oh and by the way young lady," called Jiroko. Hinata looked over at him mysteriously. He beckoned her to him.

At first Hinata chose not to move, untrusting of him from the looks he was giving her earlier. As the boys neared the entryway they turned around to still see Hinata lingering behind.

"Hey, you coming Hinata?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll be right there in a minute, you two go on ahead," she said.

Choji and Shikamaru looked at one another and shrugged leaving. Hinata then walked over to the bar sitting down. Jiroko and Oharo both gave her shocked strange looks. The irony of not only she showing up the night before Sasuke, but also her choice in seating as well, her posture, her empty eyes. All were the same.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata uptight.

"Ah, calm down we are the same people you've known for a small while. Nothing's changed, not to worry Hinata."

Hinata then flinched. "How do you know my name?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jiroko confused, continuing to clean his glass cup.

"My name was never mentioned so how do you know my name," asked Hinata.

"Your name is known all over the village young one," said Jiroko with a grim face.

Hinata remained quiet, her breathing pace increasing from the amount of anger she was building up.

"I'm glad to see that the village sees me as a joking matter. Please tell me that you have called me in here for something more than this. Because if I'm here to be interrogated to separate lies from rumors than your search is over I'm leaving. I don't have time for this," said Hinata quickly getting up turning around to leave.

"My, my, quickie, quickie, that temper of yours is. You're just like him you know that?" chuckled Jiorko lightly.

Hinata then stopped in her tracks turning around to him. But her face was completely different, her eyes watery from trying to hold back her tears, of hurt and miss. "What did you just say to me?" she asked shocked, incoherently.

"You and him are just alike. Sat in the same chair, same look, and both short tempered and just so defensive. What did this poor old man do to be ranked on the same level as everyone else in this village that that's what I wanted? Just merely trying to be of help and cheer a person up that's all. I mean I understand you're upset by why take it out on me," he chuckled.

"Who is he?! Who was here! Tell me, right now, please!" said Hinata rushing back to the bar where he was. The old man looked at her sadly, remaining quiet, Oharo looking at her compassionately. "It's really important to me that I know, please."

"I can not give you an answer you're already knowledgeable of. Listen to your heart young one. You know who was here. And I'll give you a clue, he is your better half," smiled Jiroko.

"Sasuke..." Hinata said shocked looking at him, her voice inaudible. "Sasuke was here? When, what did he say, what's he planning I--"

Jiroko lifted his hand to silence her and received it. "I can not tell you that child."

"Why not!" begged Hinata desperately.

"Because my girl he is confused. And he doesn't know what he's planning or what he's going to do himself. I can't tell you what he's doing if he doesn't even know what he's doing," he said evenly. Hinata frowned, she knew what he did was a rash decision, so he was regretting it.

"Did he say anything out me at all?" asked Hinata.

Jiroko laughed. "Oh the irony. No, of course not. He was quiet and that's all he was. He was much like you, quick tempered and defensive. Actually, I thought you would be just as bad but compared to him I've rather had dealt with you first before him. I must say for the high expectations I had of you I'm a little disappointed."

"Oh," Hinata completely relaxed herself, her voice now it's usual tone. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I will say this much though Hinata. You really must be patient with Sasuke, he has so much more on his plate than you do. The situation is very grave you know. He's only doing what's best for you," he encouraged.

"So you agree with him too huh?" she said sorely.

"With what he's trying to accomplish perhaps. But his methods, certainly not. But when you love something, you want it always around, you do care about it. Sasuke will protect you whenever you need it either way he can, he's not even gonna let Orochimaru get in the way if danger comes toward you. Now, think about this, as hard as it is for him from his point of view. If he were to realize he was the danger causing you to get her, and even possibly killed, then do you really think he'll stick around to risk that chance. He lost a best friend a few short months ago, your fiance, or did you not forget. It's not something to loose someone so close to him, especially his best friend's fiance, so soon. It doesn't work that Hinata."

Hinata said nothing biting her lips. When the working is being put that way, calmly not desperately without really thinking about the situation and miscommunication, it was much more understandable why Sasuke did what he did. Even though it was a hard nasty medicine she had to swallow down. It just meant that she didn't like it. Her mind then began to travel. If she were to cause danger and it resulted for Deseir's life, she would separate herself from her too. This situation was no different. She was a child of course with hopes and dreams dashed upon her and Sasuke, but it was still different. Although she didn't doubt the child loved them, but she and Sasuke's love was completely different from a love of that of a child.

"Hinata," the old man said breaking Hinata from her deep thoughts. "Just stick it out I urge you. It's always hell you have to go through to get what you want but that doesn't mean you won't get it."

"Not when it comes down to Orochimaru it does. He's managed to slip from us so many times after so many years."

"Then change it." Hinata looked at him, his expression firm. "Change it. Because times have changed, because it's more desperate and we're about to enter a war. Because you lost two loves from the same person. One murdered and another detaching himself from you. Change it, because you know you can, change it because you have a reason, change it, because you have a bigger drive. Change it." Hinata and Oharo looked at him with shock, a response couldn't be formulated. "Change it because you have a reason to fight for what you want."

"We've fought for so long Jiroko..."

"Nonsense Hinata. You were only hit by one bullet, Orochimaru will dish out more stuff I assure you. If you wanna give up then fine because if it's taken then you never deserved to have it in the first place. And I don't know much about you Hinata. But I have a good vibe about you, you do deserve the best of everything. You're eyes are just like his--they tell the same sad story ."

Tears spilled from Hinata eyes as she turned away from him holding back. "It's so enduring. It's one thing to say something but to deal with it is on a whole nother level. I'm cursed. I don't like falling in love because I love too hard. What does it matter, friends can tell me anything they wan all the same, but it doesn't change the situation. The risks, the situation. It's over, Orochimaru will live even after we overcome this and he will still stay away from me. So, maybe to someone else and any other but not to me. No--love plays a big role, a huge role. And I do love him, and I have nothing to look forward to because he won't even stand for a tenth of a second to see my face. And he will forget me, everything. So don't tell me it doesn't matter don't tell me to stick out. Love matters. I'll stick it out if Orochimaru does, if he goes and do our village the favor and die. I need a reason, a sign of hope. I don't have any. So no matter what you or anyone else saids, especially since he's so indecisive, don't count me not being out of the picture yet. It's over. And he made that very clear." Hinata walked towards the door a foot from the entrance. When the man didn't call her back, she lifted the cover hanging over the roof ciel, and walked out.

"So hurtful the poor girl is. I had no idea," mumbled Oharo. "I think you miscalculated that whole defensive thing between her and Sasuke Dad. They're just alike you know."

"Ah, so you've noticed it too I see. That's why I stopped. With such a stubborn and one tracked mind, it's hard convincing any person of that," Jiroko said turning to him.

"I don't think so Dad, I think that she was being serious. And from what she said, she convinced me, alot. I think she may be right, can you really blame her. How can you put your love out on the line like that especially when you love too much, and you don't have any type of sign or clue from your significant other that your love still has hope."

"Ah son, no love happens without a little pain and affliction, it is one that is very enduring. That causes pain, that causes happiness, and death, it just needs to be used in the right way. Now I did agree with Hinata on one thing though. The way and form it is used, does make a difference."

"I just feel so bad for her. I wanna get her flowers or something. There has to be something I could do," said Oharo.

Jiroko turned around and gave him a skeptical look. "Well, well, well, what do you know. Why the sudden change of heart son? When Sasuke and Choji were both in a dimmed down mood you didn't care and you wanted them to leave. You didn't care about their problems. And now that Hinata's did it, the situation's different?"

"Of course," Oharo said blushing. "She's a girl. I don't believe any man should weep and moap over their women." Jiroko cocked his eyebrow at him. "But even so still, no one presented their case as well as she did."

"You're such a hypocrite son," Jiroko said not buying his excuse.

His son scratched his head embarrassed playfully sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke and Deseir were both training inside the forest. He was impressed with how skilled she had became in such a short amount of time. And with the her choices in style of fighting he could tell that Hinata had some hand in training her at some point of time. She was combining he and Hinata's tactics along with what she had learned in school and on her own. She was camouflaging. But even so still, he could definitely tell by now that she was using mostly Hinata's tactics. Was she doing this on purpose? His mind then lingered back to when they were all back inside the village.

**_Sasuke's Flashback: _**

_"Sorry Deseir, I'm fine. Are you traveling in town alone today?"_

_"Well..." Deseir said hesitant._

_"Well what? What's wrong?" Sasuke kneeled down to her so that their eyes met._

_"Not exactly." Deseir turned around as the wind gently blew, Sasuke following her gaze. Not too far over a hill stood Hinata, the wind playing in her hair. She looked down at them smiling, her body stood to the side as though she were about to walk off. Sasuke's sight remained fixed on her for a moment, then he averted his eyes away. Hinata frowned and turned her sight towards the confused face of Deseir. She smiled at her nodding and waved good-bye to her, walking off._

_Sasuke stood up and turned around silently walking off. Deseir quickly caught up to him, his face was stiff and cold, but his eyes were glassy and hurt._

_"Can't I come with you uncle Sasuke, I haven't spent time with you in a while," pleaded Deseir. Sasuke said nothing for a moment then responded._

_"I didn't really mean to steal you from her," said Sasuke._

_"I think she's fine with it. Really. Please?" asked Deseir sweetly._

_"Sure kid," said Sasuke solemnly ruffling through her hair. **: Sasuke's flashback over.**_

Sasuke frowned, when he looked at Deseir to see her, she smiled and quickly disappeared. Sasuke froze unsuspecting and turned around. Deseir fell from the sky from behind him getting ready to launch a powerful kick. Sasuke gasped shocked kicking her in the stomach. Deseir quickly transformed into a log.

"What? Substitution jutsu? Then where the fuck is she?" he panicked.

"Surprise!" she cried out.

Sasuke looked in the air to see Deseir, her hands clamped together into one fist as she hit him sideways across his face, some chakra inputted into the attack, Sasuke flew halfway across the field hitting a tree. Deseir landing on the ground.

Sasuke sat up rubbing his head. "_Damn, if she wasn't so small and I got an attack like that then it would have been an even worse case scenario. I should have been able to catch that, what happened?"_

"Uncle Sasuke are you alright?" asked Deseir running over to him checking on him.

Sasuke smiled wiry at her. "Yeah kid sure." He continued rubbing his head. "You really got me there."

"Yay! I finally got a lick in, whooo!" cheered Deseir.

Sasuke ruffled her hair. "I would expect so, because if not then that mean all of this training would have been for nothing. Congratulate yourself, you just made your training a little more rougher."

"Awe man! It's hard already as it is!" complained Deseir.

"I think you're ready for it don't you?" smiled Sasuke standing up.

"Not in the least Uncle Sasuke. I can't even keep up with you even on amateur mode," grimed Deseir.

"Awe don't sound like that now," said Sasuke kneeling down to her rubbing her head. "Hinata and I go out on different missions all the time without knowing if we're ready for them or not. You just gotta be confident that's all."

Deseir made a face, and Sasuke forgetting his relationship with Hinata remembered why she stared at him like that. He turned away from her and stood up walking away from her. "I think we need to work on your endurance as well as how hard you hit. I think most of it has to do with your age, height t, and weight though. So there's only so much we can do with that, but for a kid to pull that move off you do have excellent chakra control I give you that much."

"Uncle Sasuke," mumbled Deseir sadly. Sasuke froze biting his lips, knowing what to expect. He just wondered how he would have to break it down to her without sounding like he and Hinata were getting a divorce. "Last night. Why were you there? You shouldn't have.... You broke your own rule."

Sasuke looked at her and stroked through her hair. "You didn't tell Hinata did you?"

"For her heart to be broken again? Not in the least," she said shaking from under his possession so that his hands were off her head. Sasuke frowned. He could tell even she was upset, but it was for a different reason. A reasonable one at that too. He could tell she wasn't in the mood to be bullshitted just because she was young. He usually only did it to sooth her and make her feel better, but now, even looking at her determined eyes. He could tell she did not want to be comforted.

"It's complicated," he said averting his eyes from her.

"It's terrible enough that you don't want to be with her already. She thinks it's because you don't love her anymore," she frowned. Sasuke frowned. "And I can tell that you're not really okay with her thinking something like that. You wanted complete separation. Yet you go and sneak to see her sleep in her house? Then treat her like you mean what you say in the village? That's not right Sasuke. You're not being fair."

Sasuke smiled grimly chuckling, Deseir stared at him coldly, insulted. "I always seem to forget that despite your height and age, you don't exactly have the usual worries and childhood things in your life to make you continue to be a kid. You're just a mini grown up aren't you. Or at least the same age level as Konahomaru. Your wisdom and mind that is," he said desolately looking up into the sky.

"Why were you at the house Sasuke? You must wanted to see her. Tell the truth. You can't stay away from her long can you? You can't even look her straight in the face for goodness sakes this is ridiculous the way you're playing these games."

"No ones playing games Deseir. That's where I stop you right there. You're wrong about that one kiddo. You must be pretty upset, you're not calling me Uncle Sasuke anymore," he said standing up turning from her.

"The only reason I was able to hit you was because I distracted you with Hinata!" she called back. Sasuke froze turning around, he was shocked. So she did do it on purpose. "I knew you'd recognize the style. And I knew it'd distract you, because she's still carrying your heart wherever she is. And you still have her heart. If your gonna make a promise, an ultimatum. Then stick to your word. Don't make Hinata stick to hers and you're still cheating. It's not right."

"So do you hate me?" asked Sasuke. When he turned around he saw Deseir in a tree moving her little legs back in forth, a frown on her face, tears partically stuck in her eyes from holding back her emotions.

"I hate the situation. I hate us not being together, Uncle Sasuke. You, Hinata, and I. I felt like you were family. My mother tied you two together as my god father and mother. Not separately. You two not being together, rather you see it or not. It makes a difference. When I came to visit you two at first, everyone talked about you, you two were famous. You changed your whole village, and even the village back at my home. My mother changed because of you two. So influential. It was like you two were a team of hope, and together it was almost like help came, god answering our prays. Because we knew if you two were there, business would be getting taken care of. The Hokage isn't what's protecting this village. You two are. And the fact you're not together is depressing, and hurtful. All those days it rained, you haven't noticed? The village itself weeps in despair. I'm on no ones side. It hurts, it's gonna hurt rather you don't like it or not. But it's not my decision, no ones decision except yours. So I will trust in your judgement Sasuke. Trust that the reason beyond anyone's knowledge and perhaps even Hinata's knowledge, that you have a good reason for doing all of this to such a large extreme. Because to still love her and have the strength to separate yourself from her the way you have. That shows real love." Sasuke looked up at her heart filled. Hearing it from anyone else wouldn't have phased him. But coming from such a little child and her eyes watery, with disappointment and crashed hopes and dreams hurt him. He tried hard not to cry. He merely smiled. "A sacrificial love, but real love nonetheless. I guess being young I thought love was always simple, easy, and good. But I'm seeing it play out in many different styles and forms. And I gotta say, it is disappointing. That's why I don't watch TV. Real life will hit you harder than what they allow little kids to see. I envy my lack of ignorance, and I curse my haunting and well excelled knowledge that I'm complimented for by every adult."

Sasuke frowned jumping into the tree next to Deseir. Deseir crawled over to him and Sasuke held the young child in his arms embracing her out of comfort. "Lye away your worries little one. I'm sorry. I didn't know it affected you so much, I should have known. I hate things are the way that they are. But please understand that it must. There is a reason. One that is worth it. Hinata does know why."

Desier looked up at him. "Why? Why, was the reason not big enough to keep your side of the bargain?"

Sasuke smiled kissing her on her head. "That's not important right now. I'll tell you, after it's all over. Or not." He said playfully poking her nose. Deseir cracked a smile. She snuggled closer to Sasuke, and within the minute of silence between them, fell asleep. He stroked her hair out of concern. "_Little one if only you knew. You and Hinata's saftey are my first priority._" Sasuke frowned looking up into the sky, seeing Hinata's face. Deseir's words echoing into his mind:

_"You two not being together, rather you see it or not. It makes a difference. When I came to visit you two at first, everyone talked about you were both famous. You changed your whole village, and even the village back at my home. My mother changed because of you two. So influential. It was like you two were a team of hope, and together it was almost like help came, god answering our prays. Because we knew if you two were there, business would be getting taken care of. The Hokage isn't what's protecting this village. You two are."_

"_Interesting,_" thought Sasuke."_How much of a difference people make on other's lives and what an impact they are. I wonder how all of them would feel if they knew. Knew the truth. The truth....that it **was **indeed I who killed their next Hokage. Hinata's fiance'. That I was the one who really killed Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki. How they would feel about me then?. I can't go for it now. I can't be with her, I'll risk loosing everything. Death is one thing, but Hinata's love, her trust... her grudge, that's an unbearable punishment. She would hate me as easily as she fell in love with me. And Orochimaru. Orochimaru the bastard he almost came close." _

**_Sasuke's Flashback:_**

_"You're gonna die for killing Naruto, I'm gonna send you a first class ticket of your burning in hell you bastard!" cried out Hinata._

_"Hinata no!" cried out Tenten._

_Hinata smiled as she did a hand sign pointing a Orochimaru. "Fire style: Wild Fox Clone jutsu!" she cried. She blew out fire that formed into hundreds of foxes going towards Orochimaru. He simply jumped out of the way as the the wolves merely landed on the barriers biting it._

_Orochimaru looked at Hinata gravely and chuckled. "Killing Naruto, the credit is greatly appreciated," he smiled. Hinata lit on fire as Sasuke cut her off and got in front of her._

_"Hinata stand back!" cried Sasuke. Orochimaru walked closer to them. "Do you truly want to know why Naruto died Hinata. Your anger and hatred of me is quite pleasuring."_

**_Sasuke's Flashback over._**

_"What have done to get myself into such a situation. It wasn't supposed to be like this! It wasn't supposed to work this way. I killed Naruto, I killed him all for nothing. This is karma. And damn it I can't leave her alone because I love her so much!" _said Sasuke banging the tree base, leaving a huge hole inside of it. _"I did all of this to dig Naruto's grave. And here I dug my own. My time is nearly up. I can feel it. I did all of this to become Hokage, and it still didn't happen. Yet, I'm still loved throughout the village even though they knew I betrayed them at one point and time and they overlooked it. I'm in a more higher position in this village than what the Hokage is. My opinion matters to the other villages in the other foreign countries because I'm so well respected. And I have--did have, a beautiful woman by my side. A child, that I treat as though my own. And now...now it's all gonna come crashing down to hell. If the village were to find out, they would never forgive me, not this time. Not by betraying them in the most important way. And it's all my fault. No--no I must kill Orochimaru before anyone finds out the truth. He mustn't mumble a word to Hinata or anyone. I won't let him. _"

Sasuke's face became grudging and cynical. Visions and blurs of Naruto's death from just a few months ago flowing into his mind. Light footsteps crossed the woods. Sasuke snapped out of it looking around. Whatever or whoever it was was gone. But they were watching him. Sasuke then grew suspicion. But unknown to him, a pair of orange eyes were watching him, they then disappeared revealing a shadow figure. The shadow then stood up and ran away. "Strange," mumbled Sasuke aloud looking around. Not trusting it, he jumped from the tree and left the forest.

Orochimaru left from the meeting, a smile broad across his face, Cheri at his side. "I think that went quiet well don't you?" he said.

"Aye. We've gotten many more. The war is soon set to begin correct Orochimaru?" asked Cheri.

"Yes, and we can finally end the threat that The leaf villages causes to so many other countries," said Orochimaru. "Cheri. I need you to go and get word out to the other countries. And I also need you, a few weeks from now or within the deadline to make charge and declare war on the leaf village. Despite asking them to give up will be futile we still will do the human way by asking them to give up. If so they refuse, then we start war immediately."

"Of course Orochimaru," said Cheri.

Orochimaru gave her a sharp look. "Are you sure it is one you can handle this? Do not forget we have documented evidence of all of what they've done."

"I will not be fooled by their tactics my lord. I know them well. You can count on me to get the job done."

"Very good. You will then be my second in command."

"The honor is all mine my lord," said Cheri bowing.

"Excellent. You're enthusiastic."

"Oh but of course. We're fighting for a reasonable cause. Their evil reign and terror must be stopped."

Orochimaru's smile was interrupted when one of the generals he sent out to dispose of Celestial came back. Cheri then became tense. She had high hope that Celestial had not been captured dying a reckless death. Please let her live was the only thing going across her head.

"Well, what do you have to report. And why is Kabuto not with you?" asked Orochimaru. His face scrutinizing him, a look of distaste and distrust.

"I am sorry that you displeased my lord, he's doing some medical DNA testing," he replied.

"Displeased? Do not tell me she escaped!" he barked out angrily. A hidden smile of Cheri's conscious form, she was safe, good.

"We're not sure my lord," he replied.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Well my lord we blew her up inside the forest. Trapped and she died. We grabbed some of the skin of her DNA to be sure that it wasn't any kind of trick but I doubt it." The general smiled throwing her smudged sign headband at Orochimaru'sfeet. Orochimaru looked down at it and picked it up smelling it.

Cheri clenched her teeth, she wanted to kill both of them, she tried to hold back her tears to ensure her pretend allegiance to Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked up at him.

"And until the testing is done, do not tell me that you're all just sitting here."

"My lord?" the guard questioned.

"For you to have questioned if this was a trap and "all" of you to come back here and find out it was a trap just a a distraction she'd be even hard to tract down because she'd have gained alot of ground by now wouldn't she?"

The guard remained quiet. Orochimaru glared at him. "You'd best hope she's really dead. Because if this is a trap, which this very well might be because I don't smell her blood on this headband, then My boa constrictor will be out here for a little snack I assure you. We don't have time to make any mistakes, we're in a war! She carries many secrets. Are you aware of that?" Orochimaru was even more pist, but Cheri breathed a little, being hopeful that her friend was witty and clever enough to throw them off like that and still be alive.

Another soldier came from not too far from them running towards them. "Oh well what do we have here now I guess we'll find out. Maybe he's back with the results," said Cheri evenly.

The soldier came back and bowed formally to his higher ranked officer. "General. We have some terrible news. The skin we took, it isn't matching her DNA. It's made from dirt, all of it. She threw us off with some kind of jutsu, she's still out there!" he said in alarm.

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Kabuto confirmed it sir!" he said.

"It shouldn't be possible, we saw her talking and everything. You were there," the general said.

Cheri smiled to herself but still kept an even face, her friend was still alive and still had time. Thank goodness.

"I don't have time for this, as I've said, she was alive to begin with. You." Orochimaru pointed out. The soldier froze and bowed to Orochimaru. "yes my lord," he gestured.

"You are our new general," he said.

"Sir? Am I being demoted?" he questioned outlawed.

"No, you're dying and we need a new general," said Orochimaru walking off into the shadows. "Come with me," he said talking to the soldier. The soldier looked back at his general and followed. The ground suddenly began to shake the general looked around, and unexpectedly shocking Cheri, the snake came from under ground swallowing him whole. He didn't even have time to scream, and he was swallowed whole, the snake diving back underground.

"What the hell was that thing and why?!" gasped Cheri shocked.

As Orochimaru continued walking he then turned around facing the soldier. "Don't worry my lord, I'll have my soldiers on it and we'll cover more ground so that we can catch up to her."

"That won't be necessary soldier. This is way out of your hands now. Tell your soldiers to lay off. I'll handle this myself. I'm going to send in a special group of shinobi of my own representing my village, and they'll take care of the traitor. Just make sure you don't become the failure that your predecessor was. Less you experience the same fate. Do not make such lethal mistakes ever again. This is a war or do you not understand that? There are many lives at risk now, we don't have to be messing up now."

"Aye my lord I understand," said the soldier bowing running off. Shocked by Orochimaru's attitude, I mean, he was the wind village leader right? He hadn't imagined him to be so, lethal and cruel.

Orochimaru walked into the forest until he was in the middle of a canopy. He then faced a tree not to far touching it, and there, underground, a cave opened. Orochimaru went down into the cave, the entrance behind him closing. He wasn't shocked to see Meliac leaned on the ground waiting for him.

"so what? Do we get to have fun yet? I didn't expect to see you here, back so soon. So what's going on, " said Meliac.

"I've put something in the hands of a few incompetence and I'm paying for it that's what. I have a mission for both you and Shiyaku. The leader of the mist village has escaped. I need you to kill her, she's trying to get to the leaf village.," said Orochimaru.

"Well about how far is she," asked Meliac.

"Definitely far enough, she's covered some ground, we can't assume she isn't injured or not because I'm not sure. You and Shiyaku just take care of it," he said walking out.

"Aye my lord," answered Meliac behind him.

Meliac walked towards the back of the cave until he came to a door. He knocked lightly opening it a bit. Inside was really dark, and in the corner was Shiyaku. Pride broken and all, bawled up in a corner, her head down into her knees.

"Shiyaku. The great lord has called, he's given us an assassin assignment," he called.

Shiyaku silently nodded standing up and picking up her sword as she walked out the door past him. Meliac looked after her compassionately, still feeling bad of the awful rape Shiyaku received being raped by Orochimaru. And that's when he knew that one day, someday, he would get revenge for her. And he would. He just would.

Shikamaru and Choji sat on a bench near a tree as the looked over to see Hinata approaching them, her mind trouble, her eyes very sad. Both of them quickly stood up and ran over to her.

"Hinata!" cried Choji in concern.

Hinata snapped out of it and looked at them, a bashful smile on her face trying to hide her emotion but failing miserably at it.

"Hinata are you okay, what did those guys say to you back there?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah cuz whatever those guys said to you, you know I'll go back there and pummel them for ya Hinata, if that's what makes you feel better. You know I wouldn't hesitate. Senior or not. The way you look it doesn't seem like they said anything to you really cool anyway," said Choji huffed, determined.

"Oh no, it's fine really. Don't concern yourself with it. But I really appreciate the gesture Choji, but it really isn't necessary," said Hinata in her regular shy tone. But she frowned again.

"Well something happened, you were all pumped back at the shop and now you come back here not? That's really questioning," Shikamaru.

"It's nothing, really. It's time to help Choji out come on, this should be really easy, it's a small issue to resolve," said Hinata trying to get the focus off of her.

Shikamaru purposely took the bait following her patterns. "Yeah big guy, you have a hot date today," smiled Shikamaru with confidence.

"Well I don't know you guys, you think?" said Choji. They turned around and walking down the dirt road was Tsaswari reading a book carrying a fruit basket.

"Well hot digity dog," smiled Shikamaru. "How convenient. It must be fate."

"I'll say, there she is Choji, just say hello," smiled Hinata. When they heard no response they turned around to see Choji gone.

Tsaswari then walked towards them smiling as she passed by. "Hey you guys," she greeted.

"Hi," Shikamaru and Hinata laughed nervously replying.

"Nice to see you outside Hinata," said Tsaswari. "How are those wounds healing up, physically I mean."

"Fine thank you," replied Hinata. Tsaswari then walked off continuing down the path. When she was gone far enough Shikamaruand Hinata looked around.

"Where'd he go?" ask Hinata. They then heard some rustling noise and turned around, their mouths agape to see Choji hidden behind a tree pushing his fingers guilty together.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Shikamaru unable to believe him.

"Choji you get your butt out here right now!" screamed Hinata. "Instantaneously!"

Choji slowly came out looking around. "Is she gone?" he mumbled looking both ways of the dirt street.

"Come on man, I thought you liked this girl? You can't hit it off if you never say anything," sighed Shikamaru putting both his fist on his sides.

"Shikamaru's right. That's plain ridiculous. She probably would like to talk to you. Now we gotta call her back here," said Hinata walking off.

"No!" cried out Choji.

"Come on Hinata, that's a little tacky don't you think?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I really don't wanna make it obvious that some thing's going on," he said lowly.

"Oh," said Hinata giving in. "I suppose you're right. Okay try this." She walked over to Choji whispering in his ears. Choji frowned.

"You'd think that'd really work out?" he said.

"Yeah. If you don't hurt yourself I mean, or you can be nonchalant and just talk again. But you couldn't even get in the girl's face, I swear you men, I just don't understand. What's up with that."

"Hey that's just how you women affect us, can't that be accepted as an answer," shrugged Shikamaru.

"Avoiding debate because we both can complain about the other," said Hinata sharply. "Let's try it. "

Tsaswari sat on the bridge reading, the wind blowing. She looked up hearing the rustles of the wind Choji flew through the trees landing on the bridge ledge, Tsaswari looked up at him confused. "Um, hi Choji. Can I help you?"

"Just--just -um training. I um--just wondering if I um--could maybe help you out instead?"

Shikamaru and Hinata were both hidden behind the bushes not too far from him and both smacked their hands on their heads shaking their heads.

"He totally just blew it," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Hold on, there's still hope, let's just see," said Hinata looking back at the seen.

"Um, no? Hey Choji are you alright? Have you gotten high or something you're acting really weird right now. It's kinda creeping me out. I really had to ask you something," said Tsaswari.

"Oh it's nothing, it's not like that,' I just wanted to make sure that--I could- do something for you and the only thing I need help doing is seeing straight because you change the direction of the whole world?"

Hinata smacked her head. "What a cheesy line."

"Huh? What are you talking about, that doesn't even make sense?" said Tsaswari.

"Did you tell him to say that?" chuckled Shikamaru.

"No, it was something like that but if he couldn't remember it then he shouldn't have said it," hissed Hinata.

"Okay you're acting too weird so when you stop doing that come see me okay, I needed to ask you something," frowned Tsaswari walking down the bridge.

"Ah! Wait Tsaswari, what did you--uh--uh ah!" Tsaswari heard a loud splash and turned around to see that Choji fell into the river. Tsaswari attempted to stifle a chuckle, but it was very hard.

"Awe man," mumbled Choji sadly. Tsaswari walked over to the edge of the side and kneeled down looking at him.

"Are you alright Choji? To me, I think you need help with keep balance on the edge," she smiled friendly. She stood up and then walked off. When Hinata and Shikamaru were sure she was gone they came out of their spots going to the water flow.

"That didn't work out like I expected it, you did that all wrong Choji," frowned Hinata leaning on the edge.

"Man you were all over the place. Can you learn how to talk straight, in the end that's where you really messed up. And man, do you need some real pick up lines because those suck! Did _you _even know what you were saying?"

"Geese guys thanks for the help and encouragement. I got the point, I made a complete fool of myself again already, yeah, I got it. Now can I please remain here and soak myself in shame and humiliation," said Choji.

"Come on Choji don't get like that, here, I got something for you big guy. Let's take another route with this shall we?" he said.

"You sure?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah but Choji, please, no more pick up lines? And by the way, also, talk, that's the key thing, talk in complete sentences?

"She's right. Given all of that's being done, except for the pick up line thing, I think that she's right."

"No, pick up lines are lame, you heard them once, then you've heard them all. I'm telling you it's a bad mood. She looks like she's not even in the mood for pick up lines. Just tell her how you feel, that's the better pick up line I'm looking for," smiled Hinata.

"That doesn't really work," said Shikamaru.

"How are you gonna tell me, I'm a girl! 'I' can actually say that about a woman can you," said Hinata in question.

"I don't have to, you and Tsaswari are two different people. Different interest and likes and dislikes."

"I understand that, but I wasn't saying all girls were like that, I was talking about her, I saw her face, I don't think she's into stuff like that I'm telling you--" said Hinata.

"Please Hianta, let me just try it." said Choji getting out the river.

Hinata sighed.

"Okay, but you'll be pushing her more away than closer. This would be a whole lot more easier if you just were nonchalant and just talked to her Choji, really. This is beginning to turn into an adventure."

"Awe well, I told you that this was going to become a drag from the get go now look at it. Come on big guy, since we're not in Hinata's case let's keep going. We need to get you dried off and try to find. Then I can tell you what all you can say."

Tsaswari was inside of a restaurant eating a salad while still reading her book. When Shikamaru and Hinata and Choji looked around they saw her from the window she was inside the restaurant by the door Shikamaru brushed both of his shoulders off like he was a pimp, smiling like a proud father.

"There ya go man, you remember the lines right?" said Shikamaru.

"I hope this doesn't become a failure," sighed Hinata.

"Geese, you're extra negative," said Shikamaru.

"It's not like that, I really just don't think pick up lines are a good idea but do whatever," said Hinata waving them off.

"Watch the works, and you'll see how a real man handles business," he smiled.

"Oh I'll see alright," said Hinata rolling her eyes. She and Shikamaru winked at Choji wishing him good luck and first nonchalantly walked into the restaurant picking up their menus to hide their faces. They were close enough to Tsaswari's table to be of hearing distance. "I hope he's going to be alright," mumbled Hinata concerned looking from behind her menu to see Tsaswari. She had not looked away from the book yet.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine, watch and see," mumbled back Shikamaru.

Choji took in a big breath and then walked inside the restaurant over to Tsaswari. She looked up from her book. "Are you done being a fool?" she asked.

Choji nodded. "Mind if I sit here with ya?" he asked. Tsaswari smiled welcoming putting her book down nodding. "Sure"

"See!" hissed out Hinata. "She has alot of interest in him. All he has to do is not sound like a fool which you're about to make him sound with those catch up lines,"

"He'll be fine, just watch the magic."

They both looked at them.

Choji gulped sitting down.

"So, that's a good book huh? You can't seem to take you're eyes off of it," he said nervously caressing his bawled fist nervously.

"Yeah, it's really good, Kakashi let me borrow it," she said.

"Oh that's not good,"mumbled Shikamaru. Hinata let a chuckle escape her as they watched.

Choji looked up at Shikamaru unsure, already ready Hinata and Shikamaru both waved him on forward to go on ahead.

"Man then that book must be lucky?" said Choji.

"The book is lucky? What do you mean?" asked Tsaswari.

"Well the book is looking right back at you, and that's the same position where I wanna be," he mumbled. Tsaswari looked at him confused.

Hinata hit her menu on her head. "The Titanic ship has crashed the iceberg, sunk, and burned drowning to the depths of hell," said Hinata.

"Don't over exaggerate he's fine," mumbled Shikamaru.

"He's dying out there! I told ya she wasn't the pick up line type now watch!" said Hinata.

"But I don't get it, you're already looking at me, aren't you?" asked Tsaswari.

Yeah but--" he looked at Shikamaru for guidance and he point to his eyes. "But00but00 you're eyes are directly into the book, you're looking deep inside the depth of the book and the book is looking inside the deep coral of your eyes, the beauty extravagant. They're where my eyes should be," he said.

"Coral? Choji my eyes are gray," she frowned.

"But--but uh-- books make you really intelligent. You learn about them," he said.

"Huh? Well yeah I suppose. You do," she said still lost.

"Can you be the book I read, I'm willing to learn?" he said. Tsaswari frowned, becoming a bit angry and irritated. "Ugh! Really Choji? Are you trying to hit on me? I really thought you were above pick up lines. I'm really disappointed in you," she said upset. She then stood up and walked out of the restaurant. "Hey! Tsaswari wait, don't go--oh man," he frowned.

"Told ya!" said Hinata in a regular tone. "Geese, all of those were good too. That's really too bad," he said.

"They were horrible and overused!," said Hinata. They walked over to Choji and sat next to him.

He sighed heavily. "Well, just like the village, I blew such a good thing away. Now she'll never give me the time of day."

"Choji, you have word vomit. What we found out today was that she did have interest in you though," said Hinata comfort.

"You think?" he said.

"No, we know. We seen it. You didn't see how excited she got when you asked if you could join her. She was totally psyched man." said Shikamaru.

I really, really just think Choji, before you loose her. Just learn to talk. Strike conversation. Be foreal. Otherwise you can forget it."

"But I can't talk to her. I'm not the type of guy--"

Hinata quickly cut him off. "No Choji, just be your type, her type. She likes you already. You're upsetting her. You gotta use your head. I want you guys together by sunset and I'm sleepy and wanna take a nap so can you hurry this process up. "

"But it won't be romantic or," he began.

"Hinata and I will take care of that. Just make sure you go to that waterfall in the forest. I'll call Ino, tell her to send her there," he suggested.

"How are you gonna pull a reason off. ," asked Hinata. Shikamaru thought and pulled out a small scroll. It's insignificant but it's a empty scroll. Say the message's important and that you'll deliver to her. That's all," said Shikamaru.

"Sounds clever enough," said Hinata.

"I don't know if I can do it guys, I get my palms all sweaty and nervous when I'm around her," said Choji.

"Well, how bad do you want her? You 'd better learn how," smiled Hinata. She smiled warmly at her making a friendly gesture by placing her hands on his fists. "Listen to me Choji, you'll be fine. Your issue of being with the one you love is completely small a small issue at that compared to what mine is. Don't let your nerves overcome you fight it. You'll be great."

"She's right." smiled Shikamaru.

"You sure I shouldn't have to leave her alone," he said.

"If we fail then yes, after this one. But, if I have confidence in you," said Shikamaru.

"We both do," agreed Hinata.

"Thanks you guys, your the bestest friend a guy could have."

Tsaswari sat out on the grass and relaxed with her eyes closed. She then sighed heavily out of worry and concern. "I wonder what has gotten into that guy," she mumbled lowly. She frowned wondering if she did something wrong and sat up. She looked around the forest and jumping from the trees out of nowhere was Choji holding a scroll in his hand. Tsaswari looked at him blinking absently, Choji stood there in silence, silently panicked.

He gulped and walked over to her while handing her the scroll and she took hesitantly took it from him.

Tsaswari looked up at Choji with a frown on her face taking the scroll.

"So do you have any idea about what this whole thing with the scroll is about and why Shikamaru couldn't just give this to me himself?" asked Tsaswari. She smiled with a kind gentle gesture. Choji weakly smiled avoiding eye contact with her, which made her frown even more.

"Sorry not in the least, but when you find let me know."

"Oh. Um-okay." She then turned around and began to walk off, Shikamaru and Hinata hidden in the forest watching.

"Come on, say something!" hissed Hinata in panic.

"Come on big guy, call her back, you can do it. Don't just let her go," mumbled Shikamaru with hope.

"You don't think he gave up on the plan did you?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know. His face looks really defeated right now. Come on Choji snap out of it!"

The wind gently blew and Tsaswari then stopped. She turned back to Choji frowning. Choji didn't make one reaction as she walked over to him.

"Choji are you okay? You've been acting really strange lately. I didn't do anything wrong to upset you to make you act different around me have I? Because if I did I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you if I had," she said sadly.

Choji looked at her confused blinking absently. He then smiled responding, "So I'm the one around here hitting on you and making a full of myself in front of you all day. Talking crazy to you, and you're wondering if "I" did anything to upset you?"

Tsaswari chuckled lightly blushing spinning around her hair. I guess she did feel kind of foolish asking him something like that. "I'm sorry. I guess that didn't sound right huh? You did have a point."

"I didn't mean to be so rude to you, just now I mean. I just thought after seeing me all day and making a fool of myself I would just do you a favor and not cause any more damage. I did enough. Especially from this morning," he frowned.

Tsaswari frowned also, examining him deeper. "Oh. You mean what happened this morning back at the fruit stand. I'm sorry if that was a little uncomfortable."

"I made myself look like a fool!" he snapped. "I'll save you the embarrassment." He said leaving.

"What!" hissed out Hinata and Shikamaru in unison.

"Choji no wait!" called out Tsaswari.

Choji froze turned around. Her eyes were glassy, hurt, almost as though she were ready to cry. Quickly he reacted. "Tsaswari what's wrong?"

"Please don't go Choji. I know that was a really big mess up for you but I didn't care. I only cared about if you were alright. I saw what you were trying to do. And I think you have a really good heart. It was my fault. If I'd kept a better eye on my squash it wouldn't have never fell from my basket. I never meant to cause you such trouble for you to act the way you did because you felt embarrassed."

Choji flushed, embarrassed himself that something that simple got solved so easily. Tsaswari continued with a comforting smile on her face. "I didn't get a chance to say it before. But rather it ended badly or not. I would like to say thank you for getting my squash, Choji."

"No problem," he mumbled blushing scratching the back of his head. The wind slowly began to blow and beautiful gentle red and pink cherry blossoms began to fall around them. "Huh?"

Tsaswari smiled broadly, compared to the type of small a young child would see when seeing Christmas presents under the tree. She spun around child-like trying to catch some of the pedals. Choji turned over to see both Hinata and Shikamaru. They gave him the thumbs up and winked. Choji smiled nodding. He had no clue how they were doing it, but he knew that somehow both Hinata and Shikamaru were responsible. And that they had promised to make the area more "romantic."

"How strange," said Tsaswari lightly as she stopped and turned to Choji. "I thought your village was out of cherry blossoms for the rest of the year. I had known your village had already celebrated your Cherry Blossom Festival were all of the pedals would shed to welcome fall in. But I see many were missing."

Choji smiled just as warmly to see how majestic her hair danced in the wind lively. The Cherry blossoms making her look even more beautiful then she already was.

"I guess the village smiles down on you and greets you fully. Take it as a compliment. She's been depressed for a little while."

Tsaswari blushed smiling and ran over to the lake stepping on the surface as she began dancing. She spun on the lake's floor near the waterfall as the cherry blossoms spun around her. The mist of the waterfall and the cherry blossoms forcing her to look like some type of goddess.

Hinata held full concentration controlling both the cherry blossoms and their direction while Shikamaru smiled.

"Come on, almost there," he mumbled with a smug smile.

"That's incredible. I had no clue you could move the wind like that. I'm impressed," said Choji walking over to her.

"Really? Well, the wind village's maternal art is to control the element of the wind. So it's not really so shocking," she said.

"Oh but of course, never doubtful," he said blushing at his stupidity.

Tsaswari looked up into the sky, the mist surrounding her, as the cherry blossoms continued to fall around her on the lake like rain. "You know. Back at my home, because we were so ancient, we would have never been able to have any of this. The lake, a waterfall, and even cherry blossoms. You guys are so lucky. And though I'm hurt my family is gone, my friends are gone, and even our own Hokage. It's nice to finally be free." She looked back at Choji smiling. "Free as the wind, no restrictions because we'd like to keep our ways secret. And it's good to have that kind of outlet. You know?"

"I can imagine. No wonder you seem so extra bouncy today," he chuckled lightly.

Tsaswari blushed smiling rolling her eyes. "I know, I know. I'm acting like a little kid. But you have no idea how much all of this stuff, all of this experience means to me. It matters. I mean, if the ground is always covered in shade, then it'll never grow. It'll always just be bare land."

"I like the comparison. I think I understand what you mean," said Choji looking up at the falling petals. "Maybe we shouldn't take these cherry blossoms for granted."

"I don't think your people do Choji. No. As far as I'm concerned, with the art of having a celebration for cherry blossoms, I think that's how your village shows their gratitude."

"You know the story behind that though right?" Choji said confused.

Tsaswari chuckled. "I know. The first Hokage really loved his fiancé'." She then looked over at Choji smiling. "He really loved her." Choji blushed quickly avoiding eye contact. But he looked back at her when he seen her hand held out to him.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Dance with me Choji. Please?"

"But-but, what if I fall or something, no I couldn't."

Tsaswari smiled. "Then I'll catch you. And if you're worried about that since I know you're conscious of your weight then we both fall in the water together," she laughed. "But I don't think it's one for worry. Because walking on water is the secondary basic standard for chakra control."

"Oh yeah I forgot," laughed Choji blushing.

"I know," she smiled surreal.

"Hinata," mumbled Shikamaru. She looked at him. "Don't worry about the flower pedals. They're on the water now. I got this."

Hinata released from her position and looked at him confused. "You'll see. But don't let Ino know you saw this okay. I was gonna surprise her with this for our honey moon."

"My lips are sealed. What are you gonna do?" mumbled Hinata.

"Just watch and see," he replied back in whisper. He got in position and looked at the water beginning to concentrate. He then disciplined his hands completely flat (Neji style) as they began to glow purple. He then spread his legs out watching Choji and Tsaswari as Hinata watched to see what would happen next.

Choji accepted her hand as he easily walked onto the water. "That wasn't hard now was it?" she smiled.

"You made it easier," he gently laughed. He blushed catching himself; he didn't know he said that out loud.

Tsaswari smiled looking at him suspiciously as she took his hand placing them on her hip taking his other hand. Choji gulped blushing. "Hang on. I'm going to use part of my wind for this dance, it'll be fun, you'll see." She winked.

Choji and Tsaswari began to dance through the forest as clouds began to surround the sun making the forest appear dark. Hinata using her chakra to pull the clouds across the sky. Light wind flew around them as the mist began surrounding them. Small ripples on the lake began to move under their feet with each move they were doing. Hinata caught it becoming distracted as Shikamaru smiled.

"Here goes," he mumbled. Choji looked over at him and Shikamaru used his other fingers to direct him which way to move her. He smiled in response nodding as the wind spun around both he and Tsaswari. He then spun her around as water began to shoot up around them like geysers with each step he made.

"Whoa!" Hinata said hushly impressed.

Choji then picked her up spinning her around as the wind worked together with the lake and the fog from the waterfall making the setting look even more gorgeous and romantic. The movement of the flower pedals on the water were uplifted and caught by the wind surrounded them as water vapor flowed around them also.

Tsaswari smiled absolutely amazed as they continued dancing. Their eyes locked only on one another and no one else. He spun her again as water shot into the air and pulled her back to him. He placed his hand around her stomach and his other hand in her palm lifting her into the air spinning in the air. Waltzing across the lake.

"Awe," mumbled Hinata smiling. "Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"Ino taught me actually. But she taught it to me differently," explained Shikamaru lowly as he moved his hands the direction he wanted the water to go.

"So I'm guessing then Ino doesn't know you know how to use it this way which is why you're surprising this for her for her honey moon."

"Exactly," nodded Shikamaru.

"She will be pleased," smiled Hinata.

Choji spun her again into a stop as they both laughed. She looked up at him dazed and then looked around their area. "Choji. This-this is incredible. Who taught you how to bend the water elements like that? It's so nice."

"Uh-well my buddy Shikamaru taught it to me-" he stressed looking directly at him since he and Hinata were directly behind her. Shikamaru nodded winking at him. "So that's how."

"I can tell it took a lot of training. And look you were afraid to come out in the water," she smiled.

"Well I can't exactly dance well," he shrugged.

Tsaswari dropped her mouth. "You could have fooled me."

Choji winked at her. "I said I couldn't dance. Not waltz."

She blushed as a water arch jumped over them. The wind dying down, the mist and water vapor collaborating against one another, cherry blossom pedals falling all around them.

"Hey, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk today. All day pretty much," apologized Choji.

"I understand," she smiled.

"No. I don't want any misunderstandings," he cut in. Tsaswari looked up at him confused. "You seemed confused earlier back at the restraint. For past references, I did know...that your eyes were gray. Not coral."

Tsaswari smiled blushing turning her face away from him.

"You must have been looking at them a lot to know that I'm guessing," she said shyly.

"I'd never not notice them. They're the first things I look at," he said.

"So then why did you say all of those corny lines then? I have to say I was really disappointed. That's not like you. Not to mention lame," she said crossing her arms.

"Told you!" hissed out Hinata excited.

"Shhh! We'll talk later geese," hissed out Shikamaru.

Tsaswari looked out towards the back woods suspiciously. Choji chuckled haughtily and Tsaswari quickly looked at him. "Sorry about that that was my stomach. Kind of hungry." He then frowned and looked at himself realizing what he was stepping back from her.

Tsaswari frowned. "You know. I really hated when that guy back from this morning was rude to you by calling you fat. I guess that can really hurt a guy's spirit huh?"

Choji smiled a hard smile and then frown. "He was only telling the truth. I am fat. It can't be helped you know," he said patting his stomach.

Tsaswari smiled at him comfortingly walking over to him. "Well. You know what? I don't really think of you as being fat."

"Are you crazy, look at the size of me?"

Tsaswari laughed. "Choji, how is it that I'm more content with what you are then you are. If you don't like the way you look or weight then change it. It doesn't make a difference to me."

Choji froze shocked. That was the first time he had heard a woman say something like that to him. He peered into her eyes and could see that she was serious. She walked up to him grabbing both of his hands smiling. "Choji. The only thing I really see is a man that knows taste and the best of everything when it comes down to class. That's it."

"Are you serious..." Choji said unable to believe it.

"I wouldn't lie to you," she put her head down blushing harder. "I already had interest in you when I first arrived in the village. You were the only one I spotted out of the whole crowd." She looked up at him. "And one day I will cook for, and I'll be that woman of your taste and class. Because-I don't really know if it's been obvious yet but....I really do like you Choji. A lot."

Hinata and Shikamaru looked at one another, smiles broad on their faces cheering silently amongst each other. They continued watching the scene preparing themselves to make their final environmental move watching with high expectations.

Choji smiled moving a strand of hair from her face placing his hand there and using his thumb to caress her cheek. "I'm crazy about you too Tsaswari but-"

"No buts, please? What do you have to loose. I just want to hear the truth from you. The truth about how you feel about me, and what ever it is can't that be a strong enough feeling to keep you from doubting us? Please."

"Come on Choji the woman's waiting don't back down this far. You basically already got her," mumbled Shikamaru frustrated.

Hinata nodded, tension filling her.

"The truth about how I feel about you?" He shook his head almost struggling to find the words to express how he felt. He then sighed and looked deep into her gray eyes. "It'll sound weird and maybe even lame, but the truth is as incredible as you are to find someone like you is rarer than catching lighting itself. You're a true person and I have no doubt in my mind that I haven't fallen in love with you. And I'm glad," he smiled. "That I fell in love with the right one. You only fall in love once, but I think I'm willing to take my chances with you. I know I am."

Tsaswari smiled broadly shaking her head unable to believe it. "That is the sweetest thing I ever heard in my life. Now that is one catch on line that was worth hearing. Not lame like all the other guys in the village." She and Choji laughed. "That one was perfect."

They then both embraced one another. Shikamaru and Hinata nodded at one another as they both got started removing the pedals, clouds, and water. A water arc formed around them as the cherry blossom pedals spun around them like a whirlpool. The water vapor whisking past them appearing that glitter had surrounded them.

Then, a geyser lifted under them startling both Tsaswari and Choji. They looked at one another and smiled wrapped in each others arms as Tsaswari made herself comfortable by lying on his chest. Choji lye his forehead on top hers nuzzling against it, their hands interlocked. She nuzzled against his head and hesitantly looked deep into his eyes. Following their primatal instincts they slowly drew closer to one another closing their eyes until both of their lips gently intertwined with one anothers.

"Well, operation Choji's Hookup Complete. What a success huh Hinata? You were right this wasn't that bad it was fun. And I even got a chance to warm up the presentation I'd show Ino-" said Shikamaru but was quickly cut off. Hinata hadn't even heard him. She watched Choji and Tsaswari's scene longingly. He could tell she was utterly depressed, and what had her mind so fixed and busy. No one but Sasuke himself. "_I knew something like this would happened in the end. Now it only reopened wounds up hoping for she and Sasuke. I just wish. Like Choji and Tsaswari, that I would have been able to work those two out._"

Hinata's bang covered her facial expression. A small shed of tear fell from Hinata's face as a bitter smile curled up her face. "It's one in a millionth," she mumbled.

"What was that Hinata?" asked Shikamaru concerned.

"Falling in love. My people was always taught whoever you loved go for it. Because there's only one in a millionth of a chance you'll ever fall deeply in love. Mind you they're not saying you won't find anyone or be married. But there's a difference if you're doing it so that you're not alone, or if you do it because you're REALLY, TRULY in love with them. That's what Choji said earlier to Tsaswari meant to me. And I agree. Finding that one special person is around the same odds as trying to catch lightening," she said without looking at him.

"Hinata…" but he had nothing to say. He was speechless.

"Just live life Shikamaru. And the only thing I want you and Choji to do. Is to love your women fully, like you'll never see them again. Hug them ultimately, like you'll never hug them again. I had death as an excuse not to be with Naruto. And now I have someone whose two feet in front of me in my own village and I still can't get my fair share of all the hell I faced. You gotta be kidding me right?" she chuckled bitterly.

Shikamaru just remained quiet, watching her. He then looked back at Choji and Tsaswari's scene as they finally released from one another of their kiss. She laid back on his chest as they just remained silent watching the trees around them. Choji turned around and smiled lifting his thumb at them. Both of them nodded and so did he. He mouthed thank you to them as Shikamaru slowly descended them back onto lake. Shikamaru and Hinata both waved at Choji as they exited the forest leaving, continuing into the village.

When they arrived they made it back into the town. Hinata sighed and smiled. "I'm really tired. I think this is the longest I um-I've been out here." She scratched her head awkwardly and looked at Shikamaru. "I'll be at home. When you see Choji the next time tell him congratulations for me."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home, make sure you're alright?" asked Shikamaru.

"Physically I'm fine Shikamaru. I'll make it home. I promise. But-right now, I just. I need to be alone. It's something I haven't had in a while."

"If you're sure," said Shikamaru unsure of whether to let her go or not.

Hinata nodded and walked off as he went the opposite direction frowning.

"It's going to take her a while to heal," he said thoughtfully.

"What's with the face?" said a monotone voice. Shikamaru looked up to see Sasuke in his presence, holding a sleeping Deseir in his arms. "There should only be about two people that should be wearing the facial expression you're wearing. What could have possibly gotten you down if I'm not sounding too nosy to ask?"

"Where have you been?" asked Shikamaru.

"Bonding with my godchild what else," he smiled.

A small brusque shadow hung over the roof glaring harshly at Sasuke. Eyes filled with enragement. The shadow then stood up and looked out towards the road that it knew it saw Hinata head. The shadow glared sharply back at Sasuke and quickly ran off towards Hinata's house. Sasuke, feeling something weird quickly looked over at the roof where the shadow had just left.

"Something wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"I can't shake the feeling's that someone's watching me. And whoever it is wants me dead but something keeps ruining their chances. I don't know if it's witnesses or what it is but I don't like it," said Sasuke turning back to Shikamaru.

"Are you serious?" said Shikamaru.

"I can't help but feel I'm being followed man. It's the reason why Deseir and I escaped the forest," said Sasuke.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Deseir? Oh she's fine. She went to sleep before she knew what was going on," said Sasuke.

"Good, we don't want to scare her," said Shikamaru.

"She's not that soft. She's definitely made out of rocks. And you can tell she had her full dose of training and who had their hands on her," said Sasuke.

"So then you must be headed to the Hokage's office yes?" said Shikamaru.

"She was with Hinata. I was going to drop her off?" said Sasuke.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" asked Shikamaru apprehensively.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "No. I'll just leave Deseir at the front of her porch or on her bed and just leave so she never has to see me."

"That's tacky Sasuke and you know. Does she really deserve that," asked Shikamaru irritated.

"I refuse to have the same repeated and pointless conversation," said Sasuke walking past him.

"I'm not up for it," he said. Sasuke then stopped and turned to him. "Because Hinata's my friend and I knew if we had the conversation I'd pummel some sense into you. I just gotta trust that you're the one who knows what they're doing. But damn it Sasuke geese, you won't even see her face to face to drop off your on goddaughter? That's being a pathetic excuse for a man and you know it."

"You don't get it do you?"

"I don't expect to, it's not my business to, and you know what Sasuke at this point, I don't even want to. I could care less actually," said Shikamaru.

"Would you really want her wounds about me to reopen again if she saw me again? I'm not doing this to intentionally hurt Hinata. I never did from the beginning. And despite you see her hurt; I'm confident enough to know that she knows that. It's not something to hurt her; it's something I do because it's necessary. The rest of the village doesn't have to like it, it's not their business," he said.

"You're right. It isn't. But there's a way to do everything. Don't waste your time and your breath. Give her to me?" said Shikamaru holding his arms out.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said taken aback shielding Deseir protectively gripping her tightly.

"I promise I'll protect her with my own life. I'm taking her straight to Hinata's house. You might as well not go at all," said Shikamaru.

"I thought you were headed to see the Hokage," said Sasuke defensively.

"I was, but now I'm taking a detour to make a special delivery. She'll be fine. Just give her to me Sasuke. You wanted to make sure she doesn't see you, you wanted to make sure your presence isn't known to her period and that you're serious. Here's your chance. Give her to me. If not seeing Deseir will hurt her even more knowing you didn't take time to see her face to face."

Sasuke cringed his eyebrow at him not loosing his grip on his like daughter. Shikamaru sighed smiling putting a hand in his pocket. "Just as I thought. You wanted to take her to Hinata's personally. You're not one that's true to your word I see but you expect it the same way back. That's not exactly fair."

Sasuke gasped and looked down at Deseir recalling back her words- **Sasuke's Flashback: _"_**_Uncle Sasuke," mumbled __Deseir sadly. Sasuke froze biting his lips, knowing what to expect. He just wondered how he would have to break it down to her without sounding like he and Hinata were getting a divorce. "Last night. Why were you there? You shouldn't have.... You broke your own rule."_

_Sasuke looked at her and stroked through her hair. "You didn't tell Hinata did you?"_

ou won't find anyone or be married. But there's a difference if you're doing it so that you're not alone, or if you do it because you're REALLY, TRULY in love with them. That's what Choji said earlier to Tsaswari meant to me. And I agree. Finding that one special person is around the same odds as trying to catch lightening," she said without looking at him.

"Hinata..." but he had nothing to say. He was speechless.

"Just live life Shikamaru. And the only thing I want you and Choji to do. Is to love your women fully, like you'll never see them again. Hug them ultimately, like you'll never hug them again. I had death as an excuse not to be with Naruto. And now I have someone whose two feet in front of me in my own village and I still can't get my fair share of all the hell I faced. You gotta be kidding me right?" she chuckled bitterly.

Shikamaru just remained quiet, watching her. He then looked back at Choji and Tsaswari's scene as they finally released from one another of their kiss. She laid back on his chest as they just remained silent watching the trees around them. Choji turned around and smiled lifting his thumb at them. Both of them nodded and so did he. He mouthed thank you to them as Shikamaru slowly descended them back onto lake. Shikamaru and Hinata both waved at Choji as they exited the forest leaving, continuing into the village.

_"For her heart to be broken again? Not in the least," she said shaking from under his possession so that his hands were off her head. Sasuke frowned. He could tell even she was upset, but it was for a different reason. A reasonable one at that too. He could tell she wasn't in the mood to be bullshitted just because she was young. He usually only did it to sooth her and make her feel better, but now, even looking at her determined eyes. He could tell she did not want to be comforted._

_"It's complicated," he said averting his eyes from her._

_"It's terrible enough that you don't want to be with her already. She thinks it's because you don't love her anymore," she frowned. Sasuke frowned. "And I can tell that you're not really okay with her thinking something like that. You wanted complete separation. Yet you go and sneak to see her sleep in her house? Then treat her like you mean what you say in the village? That's not right Sasuke. You're not being fair**.":**_**SASUKE'S FLASHBACK OVER.**

Sasuke frowned looking down at Deseir. Both Shikamaru and Deseir were right. Resentfully, he held her out and Shikamaru took her from him.

"If I find out she wasn't in the same condition I left her in when I gave her to you. Future Hokage or not, I'll hurt you. Badly," said Sasuke roughly.

"Not a problem. As I said earlier. I'll protect her with my life," said Shikamaru. He walked a few steps past the motionless Sasuke and stopped. "It's just as hard for you as it is her. You know, you didn't have to give her back to me. You could have took her along and it wouldn't have been any of my business if you did or not."

"There was truth in what you said. You and Deseir," he mumbled roughly.

"Deseir?" he looked down at her.

"She's a very intuitive child. I think...when she gets older she'll make a great leader. Just like her mother. You're caring the sun village's only hope. So be careful with her," he said looking back at him.

Shikamaru looked him deep into his eyes, then a glint flashed. He shook it off and nodded.

"Help!" cried a voice. Shikamaru and Sasuke both looked over to see Izune running over to them. She stopped at them breathless.

"There you two are! And thank goodness I didn't have to go throughout the village to find you both. You're needed back at the Hokage's office pronto, now!" she said urgently.

"Both of us?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah, Tsunade was so sure it'll be hard to find you since you're trying to remain hidden so well she sent the Amine Black Ops to find you. It's not like you to be out in the open like this," said Izune.

"Enough, what's the emergency," said Shikamaru.

"Well you of course since you're taking the Hokage position in less than a month, and Sasuke, you for a major mission time. Both of you have to hurry back, now!" she said.

"But what about Deseir?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll take her," called out a deep raspy voice. All of them turned around to see Shino appear walking out of the shadows of the side of the building.

"What the hell?" said Shikamaru and Sasuke in unison off guard.

"Where the hell did you come from Shino?" asked Sasuke.

"Guys we don't have time move the bucket now!" said Izune.

Shikamaru quickly gave Deseir to him. He nodded pulling out his canteen taking a large gulp.

"Do you ever get drunk?" asked Izune.

"Occasionally yeah. But when I do I'm more aware, so it's like a drug," shrugged Shino.

"Don't do that around Deseir, I wouldn't want anything rubbing off on her," said Sasuke strictly.

"Calm down father figure, she's asleep. I know better. She's safe with me I assure you. I'm taking her to Hinata's right now. You two are needed, hurry," said Shino.

They all nodded and ran off. Shino nodded as he let a whole course of bugs surround both he and Deseir, disappearing off into the wind.

All three of them ran side by side heading towards the Hokage's office. "What's the emergency," said Sasuke half panicked.

"It seems that master Jiraiya has found a warrior from the hidden mist village named Celestial. She's badly bruised," explained Izune.

"What's a leader doing found like that in that type of condition," said Shikamaru shocked.

"She was on Orochimaru's side. When she fell suspicion to what he was doing she hurried to warn us," said Izune.

"Warn us? Of what?" asked Sasuke.

"We don't know yet. Tsunade is tending to her now. Whatever it is it big, trouble, and as usual, a shit of nothing good for our village as far as the situation favors," said Izune.

"Couldn't she just keep quiet and stay undercover like Cheri from the light village?" asked Shikamaru.

"We have someone working undercover?" Sasuke said shocked.

Izune gave Shikamaru a glaring look of discipline and he backed down.

"Yes. But it's classified information. Don't take that information beyond your knowledge. Next time Shikamaru do not be so careless," said Izune harshly.

"Sorry," he mumbled sadly. As though he was a young child who was popped on the hand.

"To answer your question Shikamaru you're right. She could have. She chose not too. But judging from her injuries Orochimaru was trying to be sure she didn't get far. We found her half dead a mile outside the village thanks to Cheri getting back in contact with us about what was going on," she said.

"Can we really trust her word," asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. She and Eurotachi are friends and close allies. He says he knows he can trust her," replied Izune.

"That's pretty strong credibility," commented Sasuke.

"I know," mumbled Izune. "We're almost there. Let's hurry," said Izune.

"Right!" the boys nodded in unison leaving.

Hinata sat out her window watching the clouds roll across the sky. She frowned; she knew she was overly depressed. She then looked down at her hand to see the mark that she had marked herself on when she made her promise.

"Naruto. He did it again. Orochimaru once again, just does nothing but causes pain, suffering, and death all around. I question if he even beats the devil at his own game. Well no more-no more am I gonna let him take away everything that I have. Everything that I love away. I promise you, I will gain vengeance. Orochimaru will pay. He has to," she mumbled bitterly. "I won't let him strip me of everything I love. Not again."

There was a doorbell sound that echoed around the house. Hinata turned around getting from out of her window and closed them. She locked them closing the blinds. "Coming!" she called.

When she left her room turning off the lights and closing the door, the shadow figure remained just outside the window. The shadow frowned after Hinata and looked over at her as she opened the door jumping on top of her roof.

"Hello?" Hinata said when she seen no one was there. A bunch of bugs quickly assembled towering up in front of her. Hinata screamed almost falling over, nearly having a heart-attack as the bugs materialized revealing both Shino and Deseir.

"Knock, knock," he mumbled.

"Shino!" yelled Hinata angrily.

"Shh!" he warned pointing at Deseir. "The child is sleeping."

"Deseir?" questioned Hinata confused. She then looked at Shino. "Well you could have come up with the average way of making your presence known than just scaring the heebie-jeebies out of me, damn it Shino. You gave me quite a scare you know I hate when you do that."

"I know. That's why I did it," replied Shino.

Hinata huffed her face pouting and Shino chuckled. "I've never known you to act so childish," said Hinata taking her.

"Yeah? Well I've never seen you so trapped inside your house before all because you were depressed. Every time you're exceedingly depressed actually. You hadn't did this since Naruto died. But hey," he shrugged. "I guess we're all acting a little out of character aren't we."

"Did you come here to patronize me?" asked Hinata.

"No. I came here to visit my best friend since I haven't in a while thanks to all these war missions of Orochimaru's, and in doing so picked up a child to deliver. Fantastic," he said sarcastically. He took out his bottle of canteen taking a huge gulp.

"Don't drink in front of Deseir, I do not want he picking that up!" snapped Hinata.

"Geese, you and Sasuke are both so overprotective of the girl damn. I said she's sleep already. And my goodness Hinata you're gonna wake the girl up be quiet," said Shino.

Hinata looked at Shino panic-stricken. "Sasuke?"

"Oops, sorry, never mind," he said walking past Hinata going into her house. She looked after him suspiciously and closed the door behind her.

"Sasuke gave her to you to 'deliver' to me. Like some kind of package? He couldn't just come over here and treat me like the decent human being I am and give her to me? That's low-I don't believe this that's real low," she hurt turning from him.

"Don't be like that Hinata. It didn't work out that way. Quite."

"What's the fu-heck is that supposed to mean," said Hinata nearly snapping. But she remembered to remain calm and that Deseir was in her arms.

"Well when I came by, Shikamaru had her in his arms. Then Izune showed up, she needed both of them. Apparently there's been some type of huge emergency that called for both of them. So I suggested I take her to you since I was coming this way anyway," said Shino.

"So she went from Sasuke to Shikamaru, then to you and now me," said Hinata.

"Pretty much," said Shino.

"Damn Deseir we gave you no type of love did we?" said Hinata.

"Hinata!" charged Shino. "Watch your tongue."

Hinata blushed. "Oops, I forgot. I hope she didn't hear that. Well little one I see you've had quite some adventures. Let's put you up in my room okay," she mumbled to the sleeping child.

Hinata and Shino both walked up the stairs to her room as she turned on the light setting Deseir down on her bed.

"So how are your injuries," asked Shino.

"I'm healing up nicely," said Hinata strictly going to the hall to get an extra cover for Deseir. Shino quickly followed.

"You never had a good ending did you?" said Shino.

Hinata wrapped her arms around the cover she held leaning on the stair rail.

"Do you have to ask? You pretty much get the same answer anywhere else you go in the village," said Hinata.

"What was the reason? Was it a stable enough reason?" asked Shino.

"It is," nodded Hinata. "And that's the most terrible part about it. It's a very good reason."

Shino thought for a moment thinking back to the scene Shikamaru and Sasuke head and how leery he was about him having her. Then about how both he and Hinata jumped on him about his bad influential drinking even though she was asleep.

"He did it for the child," he mumbled. Hinata didn't look at him but instead shook herself playfully curly her feet back in forth. "Orochimaru targeted you to hurt him. And he knows that eventually to hurt both of you he'll target Deseir."

Hinata nodded. "It's no wonder no one knows, you'd have to be damn intuitive to figure that out."

"And no one ever will. We'll talk about it later. Not with her so close, she can secretly wake up and not really be sleep at any time," said Hinata.

"Understood. But you're right. That is a pretty damn good reason that's for sure. So how are you coping with it," asked Shino.

"It's hard I'll admit that much. But being around her Shino, I just get reminded all over again why," said Hinata sadly.

"If it isn't one thing then it's another," said Shino taking a gulp from his canteen.

"Tell me about it," said Hinata plainly. She looked at him. "I'll never get the freedom I need until I kill Orochimaru's dead. That's just how it is. And I have to kill him. He won't imprison me any longer."

"But he was always after Naruto and Sasuke Hinata don't get involved," said Shino in panic. "Don't be so foolish. You're in the condition that you're in 'because' of Orochimaru or did you forget?"

"And I'll forever be reminded," retorted Hinata lifting her scared hand up at Shino. He backed down trying to calm down. "And I've still survived. He gave me this scar and many more and I've still survived. And I will survive in the end too. It doesn't matter who he was after, he sealed his goal when he attacked me! When he attacked me. And no one still doesn't know the purpose, we still don't know why. I became a target being Naruto's fiancé'. And you know what, I became a target when I got involved with Sasuke. So it's too late about not getting involved Shino, way down the line too late. That's just it. This means war. I've dealt with enough heart breaks in my life too close together and enough is enough I can't take it anymore. I've been to my mountain top and I have seen my victory. Orochimaru has a first class ticket to hell and I'll be more than damned glad to escort him there, that's for sure," said Hinata breathless.

"You're right," said Shino. "You are already involved. And maybe Sasuke knows that and he wants there to be a lesser chance you'll be involved, and he wants to make sure there's no chance she," he nodded to the direction of her room, "wouldn't get involved either. But you are wrong about one thing. You don't belong in hell."

"It's no more suffering than what I've already done so far," whisked Hinata. Shino looked at her taken aback and frowned.

"What happened to you? The Hinata I know, she's not like this. Not at all. You're a stranger to me," he frowned.

"Good I needed your input I thought I was a stranger when I looked at myself in the mirror this morning too. This-is what happens when you're broken, when you've had enough, and when vengeance is you're only thing pushing you to move on."

"I understand that Hinata but you can't let it run you. You can't let it get hold of you, if you do then you'll kill yourself, do you even hear yourself?"

"Yes, and I'm the only one speaking the words out that makes sense. I'm not afraid. Even if my attempt to kill Orochimaru fails and I die I'm not even afraid of that anymore. I'll just join Naruto instead," she said.

"Hinata. That's suicide."

"I know."

"You have friends that love you, and a child who looks up to you like a mother."

"I know, but I'm tired of the façade. And I just can't do it anymore. I don't mind dying. Especially if I'm doing so in place of the one that I love. You want to know what's so funny Shino? Death is much easier than life. In death you either feel the numbness of nothingness. Or feel free and on top of the world, or burn in the hell you belong. Or rejoice if you're in heaven. There's only one emotion, one feeling and then you adapt. In life you have the occasional emotion swings. You can be happy one day, depressed another, angry, upset, and even lonely. It is a rollercoaster, tough decisions to be made, goals to be accomplished. Death is easier, and rather I live it or succeed in killing Orochimaru and survive. Makes no difference, I can't let someone like him keep living causing other people the same grief."

"That's not for you to judge," said Shino.

"It is," said Hinata magically pulling out kunai knives in-between all of her knuckles. Kill completely in her eyes. "I'm his maker. His executioner."

She walked past him, Shino sighed heavily frowning walking behind her. She set the covers on the bed and paused.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Shino. Hinata froze in shock, picking up a small piece of paper with a beautiful orange rose. "That wasn't there before."

Hinata smiled, tears overflowing her eyes as she sat on her bed, crying. She spoke only one silent tone, "Naruto."

Shino looked at her shocked, confused. "Hinata?" Hinata then blanked out, falling unconscious onto the floor. "Hinata!" he quickly went over to pick her up and looked at the note on the floor. Then, falling to the floor next to it was the bright orange rose. The note read in beautiful cursive letters:

_Hinata, baby,_

_Don't let anyone or anything change you. Fight alongside me. We have a battle to win, a future sealed to succeed. I need you, but you have to hold on. I never stopped loving you, Death doesn't have that much power, I'm here with you, no matter what. And when you feel the pain, and when you think about me, just think about us. And you will be strong, I know this from experience._

**_BELIEVE IT_**

Shino automatically dropped the letter full of shock. He looked around alarmed. "What is this?" he said roughly in anger. He opened the curtains to touch the windows, but they were still locked. He unlocked it and looked around. "Is this some kind of joke? Who are you, come out here right now!"

There was no answer; he just stood there looking out at the ground. Sweat dripping down his face. "What does it mean...?"

The shadow from before remained on the roof. It looked down at Shino, its eyes curved toward him wearing a sad expression as it nodded and jumped off into the air disappearing.

Izune, Sasuke, and Shikamaru busted into the office running past the guards as they all nodded in their reference. When they made it to Tsunade's room they paused to see her door closed. Jiraiya and Heuri were both outside Tsunade's door leaned on the wall in the hallway. Their looks full of concern and worry.

"Hey what's going on around here," said Shikamaru.

Jiraiya and Heuri looked up at them and smiled warily nodding greeting them.

"Thank goodness Izune found you guys," smiled Heuri.

"Yeah, I won't lie, I thought it would take an arm and a leg to find you Sasuke," smiled Jiraiya as they greeted one another elbow style.

"It just so happened Shikamaru and I were in the right place at the right time," Sasuke said giving Jiraiya the same friendly gesture.

"Yeah, we're gonna need as much help as we can," frowned Heuri.

"So what's the girl's status, anyone knows yet?" asked Izune.

Jiraiya grimly shook his head. "It doesn't look very good. When I found her she was half dead."

"Where's Eurotachi?" asked Sasuke looking around.

"In there," Hueri pointed her head inside the door. "He's helping her."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Shikamaru.

Hueri quickly grimed him and he backed off. "Don't mind her," said Jiraiya. "She's sulking."

"I am not. I don't care," said Hueri.

"You and Tsunade got it bad you know that?" smiled Jiraiya goofily.

"We don't have time for this, this is serious. It's not like that, as I've told you for the last time. Get over it," snapped Hueri.

"Oh I get it," smiled Shikamaru weakly.

"You don't know anything," she mumbled angrily.

"You're being a bit bitchy so I can't say too much. But then again," said Sasuke shrugging. "I'm in no better situation to be critiquing someone about their love life."

"You're right. So let's not go there. Where is Deseir, weren't you watching her?" she asked.

"She's with Hinata, I assure you on everything for that," Sasuke nodded seriously. She nodded and said nothing else further.

"So I guess we're stuck waiting," sighed Shikamaru.

"Wait look!" said Izune. They all turned to the door to see the door knob open, Eurotachi coming out. Hueri quickly turned to him but he ignored her looking at Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Good you're here," he said. "Nice to see you again Sasuke."

"Man am I that hard to find, must have been a freakin' miracle or something," said Sasuke smartly.

"Well it is," he smiled. His lips quickly frowned as quickly as it had smiled. "It's bad. She's stable for now."

"Close friend of yours," asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. She's my best friend and our villages are close allies," said Eurotachi. He then looked at Hueri. She gave him a hard stare and quickly they turned from one another.

"I meant to ask," said Sasuke breaking the ice. "How'd you find her Jiraiya, were you strolling through the park and bam dead body."

"No. I figured Izune would have told you but-"he then seen Sasuke flinched and he realized he was trying to distract to lessen the tension between Hueri and Eurotachi. "We have an undercover named Cheri, of the light village. She can teleport her spirit to different places anywhere she wants. Leaving her real body vulnerable for a while and weaker when she returns. She was worried because Celestial decided to betray Orochimaru when she found out the truth. Of course Orochimaru isn't one for mercy and so Tsunade sent everyone out to look for her. I found her a mile away from the village unconscious bleeding to death."

"It's amazing she survived this long," mumbled Hueri giving in to her impression.

"She's always been a fighter," said Eurotachi.

Hueri gave him a sharp stare but the others ignored their drama. "So," said Shikamaru. "Either she was strong and fought through all those injuries or that just means Orochimaru isn't too far from the village, and that's not good," said Shikamaru grimly.

"It just means we have to be on our guard. We have to always be ready when it comes down to Orochimaru, for anything," he said determinedly.

"Now calm down there Sasuke, Shikamaru only said 'if' it was Orochimaru not that it was," said Jiraiya.

"Come on now we all know the truth and what the odd of it being that 'if' is. Tsunade only calls me down here for special cases so this must be big. We're getting ready to go into war with the world and here we are mostly by ourselves. David and Goliath, per say," said Sasuke.

"Good analogy," commented Hueri lowly.

"I guess you gotta point. You just need to be prepared," said Jiraiya leaning back on the wall.

"Oh I'm prepared," said Sasuke strictly loosing up his elbows. "Orochimaru's going down. I have too much riding on this for him not to."

"But of course," nodded Jiraiya.

The door then slightly opened cutting off their conversation as everyone turned around. A sweat faced Tsunade standing in the doorway wiping her face looking at them with a wary face.

"She's stabilized for now. She's awake and conscious that's for sure. You can come in," she said stepping back to let them into the dark room.

Everyone entered the room as Tsunade closed the door. IV cords were in every part of her body, her stomach, neck, arms, and breast were covered in bandages, and she was on a breathing machine. Everyone encompassed around her. Eurotachi quickly broke through them running over to Celestial. He kneeled down to her picking her hands up looking at her in concern.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled wearily at them. Tsunade nodded at her smiling. "Don't worry. You're safe. I've already contacted Cheri."

Shikamaru walked next to Eurotachi and kneeled next to him. "Hey. Look, I know you've been through a great ordeal. And if it's become too much of an ordeal I'll understand. But we need to know what's going on," said Shikamaru.

Celestial nodded opening her mouth. Her first few words were inaudible and until she cleared her throat trying to find her voice.

"Don't push yourself too hard," said Eurotachi concerned.

"He's right," Shikamaru frowned. "We can do this later if you want."

"No!" Celestial struggled screaming out very audible. She began coughing and Eurotachi gripped her hands tighter. Hueri flinching bawling her fist. "You can't let me go. You can't let-you can't let...Orochimaru get away with it. You can't-"

"Hold on," Sasuke cut off walking over to her trying to calm her down. "Talk slowly and coherently alright. Look at us. What can't we let Orochimaru get away with? Talk to us what is he doing?"

"Orochimaru-that evil incarnate! He has plans and outlines of your whole village already. Your known allies, your secret allies everything. He's planning on launching an attack. He's going to take you out quickly-" she began breathing hard, shaking.

"Izune, quickly!" panicked Tsunade.

"Right my lady!" said Izune running off nodding.

"Move!" commanded Tsunade moving the boys out of the way. "She's having a seizure; the shock is too much for her body to handle. We're gonna have to wait to finish this conversation later."

"Celestial!" cried Eurotachi.

"Get him out of here, the three of you know, otherwise I won't be able to help her!" called out Tsunade in a panic.

Celestial stretched her hands out to them, her body shivering. "Wait!' Celestial called trying to maintain her shaking, her eyes dilating bloodshot red. "He will destroy you, he will do whatever it takes to make sure that your village is on ground zero. He's taking all the countries and crashing you down with everything he's got and more! And-more...." Her hand automatically fell as her heart meter than turned into a straight line, a loud beeping sound filling the room as Izune quickly returned with some medical equipment.

"Celestial!" cried out Eurotachi heartbroken.

"Get him out of here now; if we don't then we'll really loose her! Izune, get over here now, hurry up we don't have much time!" panicked Tsunade.

"Celestial!" cried out Eurotachi. Quickly, taking all four of his friends' strength, they all dragged him out of the room as Tsunade and Izune began working.

In the white wall waiting room was quiet. Jiraiya sat in a single wood chair legs slouched open deep in his own thoughts. Sasuke was leaned against the wall thinking, Shikamaru was looking boredly outside trapped in his own thoughts while Hueri was on the white couch with Eurotachi comforting him since he was crying on her shoulders.

Everyone had the same thought in mind. They were all trying to figure out what Celestial was trying to say. Whatever the details were didn't even really matter. The point that was gotten across was that countries seen them as a threat, and they were now under the evil influence of Orochimaru. Each way it was turned, their village was in deep trouble. And since other countries were involved, there was no escaping it, no dodging it: The village would have to go into war. People would probably die, and then Orochimaru would get what he wanted either way. A pointless war, of heartache and pain. It just seemed like he won either way, who could beat that. What could they do?

Tsunade and Izune both opened the door entering the room. Everyone's face quickly looked up at them. Both of them wore weary smiles nodding, holding their thumbs up. They saved her, good. Everyone in the room sighed of relief. But then frowned when they saw Tsunade's face formed into a frown, a look of importance.

Tsunade sat down on the couch across from Eurotachi and Hueri, they looked at one another in concern then back at Tsunade fearing the worse. But knew the worse was coming judging by their leader's facial expression.

"We're in some really deep shit you guys. It's not looking good for us. Security it appears has to go to a code red," mumbled Tsunade.

"A cold red!" said Eurotachi shocked.

"I figured that much," mumbled Hueri.

"Only Orochimaru," said Sasuke.

"He's really got us up against the wall," said Tsunade. "My first priority is to get the village safe. My second priority is to build up on more allies, quickly and efficiently."

"What about the original plan, the battle layouts and all?" asked Izune.

"Those will remain the same but you, me, and Shikamaru will have a meeting tonight. Since they know our grounds that means we need to change battle plans. Assume the enemy knows everything," said Tsunade.

"Right," nodded Izune.

"Thirdly, we must prepare. I'm afraid from the grim situation Cheri has backed up her claim. There is no exaggeration whatsoever. We must prepare for war. It's gonna happen, there's no escape," said Tsunade.

"So there's really no chance we can avoid all of this. Try talking to them?" asked Shikamaru.

"You will soon learn in the art of politics Shikamaru that countries love war. Why? For the benefit, rather it's goods, or free land, and even weapons and the very bare soil secrets the land holds. The whole history is what they'll have access to," explained Tsunade.

"In other words she's saying they'll have a war first then make peace later after enough people die for an attempt they won't succeed in fulfilling," said Sasuke.

"Pretty much," sighed Tsunade frustrated pulling her hair back stressed. "We have to be ready for a sneak attack at any time. I'm sure once they find out that they didn't kill Celestial by the mind of war they will assume she is alive. Which, thank god that is the case, so they'll change up their plans. But not by too much. They don't have much to worry about."

"Of course, because they outnumber us by many great numbers. They don't need to," said Hueri.

"Exactly," said Tsunade.

"Okay but then here's the real question," said Eurotachi. Everyone looked at him. "How many warriors do they have on their side. Skilled ones that they depend on that represent their villages well."

"Oh, you mean like with people like Sasuke and Hinata, they're the main people representing our village that you know will get it done type of thing. And for the sand village Garaa and the others?" asked Shikamaru.

"That's exactly what I mean," said Eurotachi. "Maybe we can have somewhat of an upper advantage if our warrior's skills are better than theres."

"I do see your point Eurotachi. But the girl is out, and before we can learn what we're dealing with she has to wake up so that we know what we're all dealing with. This is tiring and there's less time for me here. Soon Shikamaru will have to take over from here, and I can't help but still have concern," said Tsunade.

"It's understandable. No one wants to step down from their position with the village in such a red state that it's in," said Izune trying to sooth her.

"Don't worry I don't take offense in it," smiled Shikamaru. "It'll still be a drag though."

"Sasuke," called Tsunade. He quickly looked at her. "I have a specific mission for you. But I'll prewarn you that after this mission. You'll have to put away all your side feelings dealing with Hinata."

"What?" Sasuke said shocked.

"You heard me!" Tsunade said strictly. "I don't have anything to do with your high school love drama. This is the village we're talking about here. People's lives, and all of us including the people in this room are counting on you. You asked me not to pair you up unless absolutely necessary. That time is now. We're getting really desperate."

Sasuke said nothing turning away from her. "No one else?"

"That's what happens when you're the best Sasuke. It's a fucked up situation so just deal with it. I don't want to hear anything else about it. You won't have to work with her until next month, so don't stress too much on it. But I need you to go to a village and ask for help. This is the leaf village's back bone, and they specialize in weapons. Their cooperation is imperative. Once that's taking care of you and Hinata have the most important mission of all."

"Which is?"

Tsunade looked at him grimly, her face determined. "What else but find and locate Orochimaru."

Sasuke looked at her in awe, shocked. Finding Orochimaru, with Hinata? Was definitely not an idea that worked toward his favor. The wind lightly blew as Sasuke felt with all his power and might, they he could join Orochimaru in the hell he knew he would rot in right beside him.

* * *

Next time on my Endless Love: Orochimaru has big plans and are begining to make file out plans on the Leaf village. Things are getting heated up as in the next chapter we learn the truth from Sasuke's point of view what happened the night Naruto died. Both Shino and the others are confused at the note's disappearance, but Hinata feels that something is deeply wrong and off. Will she be able to figure it out. Or will she make it best to just go on ahead and let it go. Heuri has more problems and the village's outskirts are being attacked. More is unleashed as Sasuke and Orochimaru come face to face. Next time on My endless love: Chapter 17-"Murder We Wrote."

* * *

Hey everyone, I missed you so much! Toomuch going on on my side. It took me so long and my computer kept getting dumb with me, like seriously. Everytime I started to work on the story seriously it kept messing up, like it was a bad omen. But sorry, I've never forgotten about you guys. I never wanted you to wait so long. I am sooo sorry! I love you guys for any of you left that still is here from the beginning. I hope the computer made up for it later. Happy holdiays to you all, thanksgiving, holloween that I missed with you guys, and also stay tuned, the journey isn't over. This is Torian, signing off.


	17. Murder We Wrote

Hey everyone, happy holdiays, I can't believe how many stories I'm doing and I just not had time to come back to my original. I'm glad to see so many of you enjoying the story. I found out how to work everything for the profile. So though I would appreciate what you guys think and read I do hope that you continue writing me reviews but I found out too many of you are reading my story, just not giving me reviews. Again I thank you. So without my usual dilly dallying, here's the next chapter of the story we have boundless love for, My Endless Love: Chapter 17: "Murder We Wrote."

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs outside as Sasuke walked the long trail to the village that lay ahead of him. He was sad and depressed thinking back on what Tsunade had told him.

**_Sasuke's Flashback: _**

_"Sasuke," called Tsunade. He quickly looked at her. "I have a specific mission for you. But I'll prewarn you that after this mission. You'll have to put away all your side feelings dealing with Hinata."_

_"What?" Sasuke said shocked._

_"You heard me!" Tsunade said strictly. "I don't have anything to do with your high school love drama. This is the village we're talking about here. People's lives, and all of us including the people in this room are counting on you. You asked me not to pair you up unless absolutely necessary. That time is now. We're getting really desperate.": **Sasuke's Flashback over.**_

Since then Sasuke had not been able to sleep, and he still hadn't wrapped things up with Hinata. Not that he think he should now. The time was winding down for him. And even if he did apologize and she forgave him, for what he did that no one in the village knew, he knew not only her, but NO ONE in the village would ever forgive or trust him again. He wouldn't be shocked if they killed him along with Orochimaru. Not that he had blamed them, after all for what he had did. It was considered quite traitorious.

Sasuke thought for a moment, since before Naruto died he could tell the difference. He could tell, that he had changed tremendously since before and after Naruto died. And it was all because of Hinata, and now he was eatten by guilt. He felt cursed. Despite Desier's safty was what stopped them from being together, he knew selfishly they would have tried it, and though it would have been hard, between he and Hinata together they could protect her successfully. So what stopped him? His biggest betrayl he commited so long ago. If he could he'd take it back, he wanted to take it back. But the past already happened and he could not erase it.

Hinata slowly woke up to a wet cloth on her forehead with Shino sitting next to her. "Welcome back," smiled Shino.

"Huh? What? Shino?" Hinata said confused. She sat up slowly and felt around her bed, she gasped touching the orange rose from earlier. "What's this? What's going on, what happened? I don't remember anything."

Shino's face became grave. "The letter."

Hinata gasped. "Ah! That's right. The letter, it was from Naruto! I knew he wasn't dead!" said Hinata.

"Hinata," said Shino trying to sound patient. He sighed and touched her hand comfortly. "Naruto is dead. We buried him, Orochimaru killed him remember?"

"No!" snapped Hinata. "He didn't. Orochimaru said he didn't."

"And you really believe him? It's Orochimaru," shrugged Shino.

"But it was how he said it. He said he wanted credit for killing Naruto but it went to someone else," argued Hinata.

"Well maybe he wanted to mess with your head Hinata. Come on don't do this to yourself, and you were just starting to move on. Let it go," pleaded Shino.

"I would if he were dead!" said Hinata standing up determined. "I believe now more than ever that he's still out there alive and he wants Orochimaru to believe he's dead. You read that letter, it was all him. The, 'believe it!' and everything with the death can't separate us, didn't you read it!?"

Shino looked at her sadly and frowned. He then stood up walking over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hinata I read it. I think its a set up, Orochimaru was after you before and he has a layout of the village by now. What if he's still after you and this is the way to lure you. Don't forget, since Naruto is dead he can use his forbidden jutsu to summon him back to life, the animation dolls when he faught our 3rd hokage, now I know you remember that we were only 12."

"I know I do remember but I don't think this is the case Shino I really do believe--"

"Hinata!" snapped Shino shaking her. "Naruto is dead! DEAD!" Hinata froze looking at him speechlessly. "I'm sorry, you seen him, holes all over his body, we had a trial for god sakes that Sasuke almost wrongly went to jail for along with Sakura. Naruto is dead I'm sorry Hinata. He died two months ago! He's gone."

Hinata stood there saying nothing and Shino hesitantly let her go to be sure she could hold steady. "But--but the rose and..."

"Hinata, Mhmm mm," Shino said shaking his head. "Don't do this to yourself, you'll emotionally relapse if you do."

"But it said he'd come back for me," Hinata began to cry. "He told me to hang on you've gotta know for yourself how else could a skilled Ninja come here back and forth without none of us sensing him and still keep that in tact only Naruto can do that it had to be him."

"Hinata," said Shino calmly grabbing her shoulders to calm her shaking his head. "He's dead. He's not comming back for you. You have to let it go."

"He has too," Hinata sobbed.

Shino grabbed her into a comforting embraceful hug as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Hinata," soothed Shino.

"No, no I can't accept that," she said stepping away from Shino.

"Hinata, please," pleaded Shino.

"No. Even if he was dead you have to admit something is really wrong with this Shino. We're being fooled, and I have a feeling this war, everything links back to that night. That night Naruto suppossedly died," said Hinata.

"He did die," corrected Shino.

"No, something's off about this whole thing I can smell it. I can feel it, it's reaching the very bones in my body and I don't like it. I don't know what it is Shino but, everything's not what it seems I'm telling you. Someone's playing games and even though I'm not his biggest fan somehow I don't think Orochimaru has anything to do with it. Whoever it is really killed, or attempted to kill Naruto and used our hate against Orochimaru for us to assume otherwise. I mean why not, he killed our third Hokage, it'd been just that easy," shrugged Hinata thinking.

"Hinata, do you have any idea what you're suggesting here? You need to lay down, this letter as you all messed up in the head," said Shino.

"No it doesn't!" she said. "I've had, suspicions about this whole thing in the first place. His death, all of it. I even told Tsunade some of this. Nothing is adding up nor making sense. We have to find out what happened that night."

"And let's just say you're right Hinata. From who? No one was there but Naruto, whose dead," said Shino.

"Or hiding. Really well at that too," said Hinata thinking pensively.

"Don't do this to yourself again Hinata. Please, because when you find out otherwise it's going to scar you I'm telling you. Please for your sakes of deserving better. Don't put on everything that he's still alive, please. I'd rather believe that something about his death was off and someone's playing games with us rather than that. Now on that part I will admit you do have me thinking and things aren't making sense. But please don't assume Naruto's still alive, you'll only hurt yourself in the end," reasoned Shino.

Hinata said nothing and just thought. "Orochimaru."

Shino looked at her confused. "What?"

"You asked me," said Hinata turning to Shino. "You asked me if I was right who can we ask if it was only Orochimaru and Naruto there. If Naruto is 'dead' for your scenario, then the best person we'd ask is Orochimaru."

"And you think he'd help you?" asked Shino questioning her sanity.

"I'll force it," said Hinata bawling her fist. "He knows something. This isn't right."

"Hinata just..." said Shino frustrated, but Hinata turned to him and frowned. "Please be careful if you're gonna try to do this. That's all I ask. Please."

Hinata nodded and sat on her bed stroking Deseir's head.

Returning to the surface in the wind shinobi disguises were Shiyaku and Meliac. They went into the labrotory to find Orochimaru smiling going through some battle plans.

"My lord," announced Meliac.

Orochimaru looked up at him and smiled proudly. "Ah, so did you catch her?" he asked.

"Regrettably not my lord, she escaped, but we were really close. Though in her conditions and how far she was away from the leaf village, she may be dead already," said Meliac.

"But there is no real proof of that now is there? You do realize no matter the injury that if she was close enough to the village and was found Tsunade can help her right," said Orochimaru. "Did you consider that?"

"No my lord," said Meliac nervously.

"Be sure that you do. Shiyaku," he said looking up at her, and an evil grin replaced his face as she quickly went behind Meliac. "Didn't have anything to do with this failure did she."

"I can assure you my lord she is innocent," Meliac said quickly.

Orochimaru shook his head disappointedly licking his lips. "A pity. Oh well, it matters not," he said standing up. "I didn't think you had enough time to catch up with her anyways but by the fact you did proved well enough by getting to her as quick as you did as much distance that she covered. I commend you on your skills, the both of you. Now then, there's a new plan in the making. The war will soon begin. May I congragulate you both on a job well done in your disguises."

"Thank you my lord," said Meliac bowing. Shiyaku said nothing and merely bowed.

"Oh Shiyaku, what's the matter dear?" smiled Orochimaru walking towards them. Shiyaku squealed hiding behind Meliac who half put his arm out to protect her. "You're usually so enthusiastic about these things and now you're so quiet. I do hope our share of earlier's buisness didn't affect you being my co-worker." He then chuckled evilly as she squeeked backing down.

"It is of no matter to me," he said closing his eyes. "Meliac. Shiyaku, I'm taking a little mini trip. I'm leaving everything in charge with the both of you. Anyone who asks, they are to answer to you under my orders until my return."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," they both nodded solemly as he left.

Meliac then turned to Shiyaku and frowned. "Are you alright?"

Shiyaku said nothing as she lightly turned to him mumbling just a few words. "Thank you."

Meliac frowned and nodded as he walked over to the computer typing in some information and gasped in shock."Shiyaku, take a look at this."

Shiyaku went over and looked over at the information over his shoulders and gasped. "Oh my goodness I don't believe it. Look at where all of our scouts are plus the leaf village."

"Orochimaru's been playing everyone this whole entire time. He's planning on letting all the villages fight to the end killing eachother. The way it's set up here I have to admit, it's all genius. No wonder he left, he's on his way to Pandamoya village," said Meliac zooming in on the point of the map.

"He's gonna be somewhere to watch it all fall. He's not comming back, is he?" said Shizune. She and Meliac looked at one another grimly then back at the computer, while meanwhile, standing behind a wall listening, was Cheri. She hid among in the shadow slowly backing up and then left. Shizune flinched turning around. "Who's there?!"

But there was no answer, Meliac put his hand on her shoulder by gesture. "Someone's there?"

"Or was," said Shiyaku walking over to the now empty wall. "Someone knows. And whoever does, they must be disposed of, otherwise, the plan will not be easily filed out. Lord Orochimaru depends on these fools just to press the buttons to begin his plans."

"It's been too strange anyway. For someone to have ran away and had their suspicion, it had to had spread among them. Though most of them probably didn't believe her..." said Meliac.

"I understand what you're saying and I agree, yeah, there are still that selected few. Those who are traitors, perhaps an inside job that keeps in contact with the leaf village," said Shiyaku

"They wouldn't have lasted this long otherwise," said Meliac.

"We have to find out who they are, dispose of them and find a way to make sure it's by convience and we aren't put on too much suspicion," said Shiyaku. They both nodded and walked out of the room.

Sasuke lied outside on the roof of a shrine as the rain poured across him. His head was leaned on the tiles looking right up into the sky watching the water fall on him endlessly. Lightening clashed as he was in a daze, half sleep. His body was so cold, that it was numb. As the guilt of what he had done so long ago, finally sunk in. He hadn't been out in a storm that was bad like this, except for the night Naruto died. And it seemed since the whole event took place, the result of it was much more trouble than what it was worth.

**_SASUKE'S FLASHBACK:_**

_A huge explosion broke the gate open as an orange energy formed blades to hit the gate, slicing through the wind entering the wind village. When the smoke cleared, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi all gasped to see burned down buildings and dead bodies everywhere. Some on on the ground and others decorating the roof of the buildings._

_"Everyone percede with caution, we're on the enemy's territory so watch where you step, Sakura," called Naruto._

_"Right, already on it," said Sakura nodding looking closely around the area. "This place is covered with traps."_

_"Welcome," said an evil voice from afar. The group turned around to see Orochimaru and Kabuto looking down at them on the roof, surrounded by their ninjas._

_"Orochimaru!" said everyone in unison._

_"Well, I do appreciate you delivering Sasuke to me. Taking over a village, then having my new body be delivered to me, all in one day. It must be Christmas," said Orochimaru laughing in amusement._

_"I don't think so you sick bastard, you're definately on the naughty list!" said Sasuke angrily throwing a kunai knife at him. Orochimaru stood there smiling as the weapon touched him, a puff of smoke appeared as a log took his spot and fell onto the ground. Everyone gasped._

_"The old substitution jutsu? Aren't you too well experienced for these little kindergarden tricks Orochimaru," said Neji angrily. Kabuto laughed as the ninja's all stood up._

_"You'll have to deal with us first, and don't forget the traps that are around here as well," said Kabuto as they jumped off the roof with the other ninja's surrounding Naruto and the others._

_"Naruto, we'll handle this, you and Sasuke go on ahead and find Orochimaru," said Neji. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and jumped off. Kakashi watched them leave, he then turned to Sakura and understanding what he wanted, she nodded with comprehension and went after them._

_"Oh no you don't!" smiled Kabuto running towards Sakura._

_"Wind style: Tornado Ethnicy jutsu!" cried Hinata. She hit Kabuto with a large amount of chakara formed into a tornado as he fell on the ground, Sakura escaping. "You're opponents are us." Hinata spoke boldy as she watched him stand back up healing himself chuckling._

_"Ninjas, attack!" Kabuto commanded. The ninjas roared running towards them as Neji, Kakashi, and Hinata stood their grounds ready to fight._

_"Everyone stand ready, here they come," warned Kakashi. They all went in charging into each other with attacks as the battle finally commenced._

_Sasuke and Naruto landed further into the village, looking around seeing many beautiful large shrines._

_"For a village that's so secretive, you wouldn't think there'd be this many wealthy people that lived here," said Sasuke._

_"I'll say. Hey Sasuke, you think you're gonna be alright. You know that Orochimaru's after you, I realize that curse mark is still on you but... are you really over it," asked Naruto cautiously looking at the mark on his neck. _

_Sasuke covered his mark and nodded, "I'll be fine, you take that shrine over there and I'll check this one," suggested Sasuke going towards the other shrine. Naruto nodded and walked to the abandoned shrine that lied ahead of him._

_As Naruto entered the building Sasuke quickly stopped and looked around, careful no one was watching him as he hid behind a tree. He then did some hand signs and nodded. "Substitution jutsu!" cried out Sasuke. _

_And within a matter of moments, he had transformed into Orochimaru. He was the perfect figure, tall, pale with long tanish-like hair, his tongue sticking out. His full hand was over his face as he smiled looking up at the moon to see his reflection in a river near him. _

_The disguised Orochimaru smiled proud, "Perfect. Once I get rid of Naruto, I'll be the next one in line to take over being Hokage of the leaf village. That'll teach Tsunade, to cross and overlook me."_

_Sasuke, still disguised as Orochimaru, slithered up a tree as quick as a salamander jumping inside the shrine Naruto had entered. He smiled, it was perfect. He'd kill Naruto and get away with it and no wittnesses were around. It'd be a clean slate, and then he wouldn't have to worry about Naruto's last memory being his best friend killing him and betrayl, but that of the familiar enemy that was Orochimaru. _

_As Naruto walked inside, a thunder storm continued in the village a Sasuke's convincing disguised Orochimaru whispers and laughter echoed throughout the shrine._

_"Naruto, Naruto," he echoed in shrill whispers._

_"Who's there!" demanded Naruto as he stood his guard holding his kunai knife. Naruto quickly ran into an abandoned room with a small window, in front of a closet stood a shadow sitting down. As the lightening clashed, the light from it reflected from the window to show glowing red eyes and a long snake tongue revealing half of Orochimaru's face._

_"You piece of shit! You have no right being here destroying this village. Just give it up, you're never gonna destroy the leaf village. It's a lost cause!" said Naruto angrily. Orochimaru (Sasuke in disguise) chuckled looking at Naruto. Great, he looked the part, now lets see if he could wing the voice._

_"I may have under estimated you years back Naruto, but never will I make that same mistake again," he said with the huge familiar sickening grin on his face. "I see, so this was Tsunade's choice, she's no longer the strongest Sanine, so she sent the stronger generation of Sanine. But you see there's only one problem with that." Sasuke had froze, his hidden mark reacting as he felt the power beginning to overtake him, that he was no longer. But felt as though he was really Orochimaru, it gave him fear as his face became more cynical and mocking towards Naruto. So bad, it felt as though the real Orochimaru will suspend from him at any moment._

_"Oh yeah, and what would that be!" said Naruto angrily._

_"You may be young and strong but you're also ignorant!" replied Orochimaru as he charged to attackeNaruto like a barbarian with his tongue that possessed the sword. Naruto quickly moved his head over dodging the sword as he pulled out his kunai knife. As Naruto tried for attack Orochimaru quickly jumped away forcing Naruto to miss. Naruto jumped back as Orochimaru landed on one of the walls bouncing towards Naruto with the sword in hand. Naruto charged towards him as well as both their weapons clashed into one another neutralizing one another's attack._

_They both then repelled one another jumping back going for another round of attacks. _

_"Rasingan!" cried out Naruto. The small ball automatically came in his hand as he attacked the air. The air warped into tornados heading towards him. _

_"Earth style: Mud Dragon Eclipse!" Sasuke pulled up the dirt from the ground and froming from the mud was a three head dragon with red eyes going towards Naruto deflecting his attack. Naruto stood tall looking at him as well as Sasuke who smiled. "My, aren't we rumbuncious today."_

_"You go to hell," mumbled Naruto wipping the sweat off of his face. _

_"If that's the setting you want then why not?" smiled Sasuke (Orochimaru). _

_His eyes glowed using a hypnosis setting up some type of genjutsu. Naruto looked around on guard pulling out another kunai knife. "Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto mumbled. There were two puffs of smoke and exact copies of himself stood beside him._

_"What's going on," said the first Naruto copy looking around out of caution._

_"I don't know but I don't like it," said the second Naruto copy._

_"Hey you guys," said the original Naruto copy frustrated. "I don't know what he's doing but he's coming, be careful."_

_"Right!" the Naruto's said in unison. _

_"What's wrong Naruto, you don't like not having the company?" echoed Sasuke's (Orchimaru's) voice. The room then all of a sudden began to tilt and turn dark._

_"Hey!" all three of the Naruto's said as they separated from the thick of darkness. _

_Sasuke's laughter echoed around the room as his Orochimaru replicated hand came from out of nowhere going towards Naruto. Naruto cursed under his breath trying to hit him with separate elemental jutsu's but nothing worked. When he threw his kunai knife if just merely bounced off the hand as Naruto quickly moved out of the way._

_"You can't escape," echoed Orochimaru. _

_"He's right," Naruto thought. "Not unless. I know, it's worth a try."_

_"Hey Orochimaru. Let me try I new jutsu I've been working on. You're gonna be the ginea pig, you feel like trying your luck today?" smiled Naruto cockily. He then thought, wondering if with such a large concentration of chakra if it was going to be enough or wouldn't work at all, what would he have left to fight with. But it was now, he didn't think about the future. Besides, as far as he was concerned, if this life was in too much danger, he knew that the fox demon would lend him the extra power, something Orochimaru still had yet to know (little did he know, Sasuke either.) of._

_He began to gather his chakara that flowed around his whole body as he moved his hands with quickness, turning his chakara into a ball of energy. Electricity began to emit from the energy as water, fire, and earth began to surround the chakara in a whole ball of energy. The energy began to form into a huge tornado forming thunder clouds over him. Naruto tried to steady the tornado as it began to make another copy of its self with the same amount of energy. _

_Naruto began to sweat nervously. "Come on, I know you didn't work this morning but come on, for the sake of the village work out this time," he mumbled a prayer. _

_"What's this?!" Sasuke said shocked and impressed, the hand showing a strong sign of hesitation. _

_Naruto released the torandos at Sasuke's Orochimaru hand, and unlike that morning, the tornados successfully remained stable hitting the hand breaking the genjutsu smashing Orochimaru into the closet, steam blowing from his body. Naruto was short of breath as he fell to his knees looking at the scene. He then gasped as the Orochimaru he thought was, barely lifted his head to see a large piece of his skin peel off and the storm's wind carrying it to Naruto's side._

_"What the hell?" mumbled Naruto. He looked up in shock, and as Orochimaru lifted his head with a wide smile, to his shock, there he seen it. "SASUKE!?"_

_Sasuke laughed pulling away the whole Orochimaru disguise standing up. "Wow. What an attack I must say," he said in his regular voice breathing hard. "It did whatever you wanted it to that was for sure."_

_"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke! What's the meaning of this, I thought we were allies, you're telling me that you're turning your back on the village again?" said Naruto hurt, unable to believe it._

_Sasuke smirked, touching his head shaking his head. "My, this is awkward. And here I tried to get rid of you as best I could without you knowing it was your best friend who stole your last breath and that it was the village's enemy."_

_"Bastard!" Naruto lashed out. "You're a traitor! How could you do this to me Sasuke!? I trusted you! And bigger than me, the village, your own people! They trusted you just as much, they gave you a second chance!"_

_Sasuke chuckled. "You misunderstand me Naruto. I'm not walking out on the village again. I'm trying to save it."_

_"Are you mad?! And you think killing me while the village is in transaction of new Hokage will be saving the village? You're gonna criple it! Put us in the same weak spot we were in back when we were twelve, but of course you wouldn't have known that because you walked out on us then too. Had me and Sakura worried that whole time!" snapped Naruto. _

_Sasuke merely wiffed his hands sending huge scorges of fire at Naruto who recieved the full blast, burn marks all over his body as he struggled to move. "Your feelings are touching, but it still diverges to one thing. You and I, even Sakura. Are on separate paths, and we each have a way of walking those paths. Mine has always been that totally different from yours to where it was opposite. Our paths, our way of life, and even our beliefs and fighting styles. How can you think it helps the village when they're going to have such an incompetent leader looking after them."_

_Naruto looked at him in shock. "Don't tell me....this whole thing is about me becoming Hokage!"_

_"I'm just as powerful as you are Naruto, and you know it, no stronger as a matter of fact. I'll take care of the village, fulfill all of your dreams the way you wanted and more, with that of mine of course. You'll die with nothing to worry about. I'll personally build you a memorial for you since you are my best friend," smiled Sasuke._

_"Don't bother, what a sorry excuse! That's a bunch of bull Sasuke and you know it. You're not being fair, it has to be more than that. I've told you I wanted to become Hokage since we first met when Kakashi asked why we wanted to be Shinobi and I know you remember that! That makes no sense, why are you really doing this!? Is this Orochimaru's doing, so that he has more connection to take out the village because if that's the case," said Naruto weakly getting up looking at him. "Best friend or not, I won't let you. And I hope in the process I won't have to kill you."_

_Sasuke smiled as his hand turned into an omonious dark shadow forming into a sword. "You are no longer needed, your time here is done. The irony is funny you must admit..."_

_Naruto laughed, "Yeah I know. How we always clashed. Light vs Dark right, and it seems even after all these years and changes, our ways and reasons for fighting, has remained constantly the exact opposite as it's always been. And you're still the misguided fool you were back then too."_

_"Misguided?" said Sasuke with a hint of insult. "I'm trying to kill you as noble as possible and here you stand saying you'll stop me and hoping you won't have to kill me? Who really sounds misguided in this situation."_

_"You've always had the world at your feet," said Naruto standing up straight getting in fighting position whiping the dirt off of his side lip. "And it bothers you that you can't look down on me any more, the same way you did before back when I will admit, you were stronger than me. Not only did I catch up to you, but I've even surpassed you, now adays."_

_"Kill me and we'll see if you've truly surpassed me. It was always a draw, the first time, the second time I won, and the last time you won. It's a tie breaker now, let's find out once in for all, who's really better, in leader and in skill for the leaf village's future of being Hokage. Naruto Uzamki?"_

_"Or Sasuke Uchiha?" said Naruto lifting up his kunai knife. _

_They both nodded at one another and charged towards each other back into battle once more screaming out battle cries. Their aura of power surrounded one another, Naruto's a dark reddish-orange and Sasuke's blue as they went past one another. Part of Naruto's clothes slashed cutting into his skin, and a scar cut across Sasuke's chest. They both kneeled over and quickly turned back around going for more. _

_They both battled one another combating eachother with different elemental jutsu's. _

_"Earth style: Hidden Bureau Jutsu!" cried out Naruto. His body began to form into the wood they stood on as he dug under the ground created vibration, as though it was a pool. _

_Sasuke remained calm holding his hand sword up looking around trying to estimate which direction he'd come from. Unknown to Sasuke, the weakened Naruto came from the cieling and dashed toward him. Sasuke quickly looked up, but he was too late as he recieved the full affect of the powerful Rasingan hitting him in his chest and into the wall. Naruto quickly landed on the ground and threw an electrically charged kunai knife. After Sasuke snapped out of it he used his sword to knock the weapon back at Naruto. Naruto ducked and it hit the wall behind him creating a hole in the wall. _

_"Fire Style: Pheonix Sword!" cried out Sasuke as a firey pheonix bird head formed heading towards Naruto with it's mouth opened. Naruto quickly did a water style hand sign canceling the attack out with a water jutsu. But it created a smog. _

_"Shit," mumbled Naruto looking around. "He knew I'd do that." _

_There were loud hissings as a few snakes tried to attack him from behind. Naruto quickly caught it with one of his kunai knives as he pushed both the snakes off of him cutting them down only to reveal a mirage and it was only a kunai knife instead. In shock Naruto turned around as Sasuke attacked him with an electric element jutsu. But it wasn't a regular electric shock, it was formed as a snake which bit into Naruto's neck as he fell to the ground. Sasuke quickly caught him as he threw him into the air, Naruto struggling to breathe normally. But he found it hard to do, something was wrong. The snake must have poisoned him. _

_It was then from under him as he flew into the air, a smiling Sasuke appeared, and Naruto looked at him with bitterness. "And now friend of mine, who's the better shinobi now." Sasuke pulled out his arm, dark, sword and stabbed Naruto into his stomach. Naruto's cries stretched so far it echoed all the way out to the battle field as he went half unconscious landing harshly on the ground, his body jerking as he slowly turned toward Sasuke. The sword then dissappeared from Sasuke's presence turning his hand back to normal as he smiled._

_"You'll be out of it soon enough," said Sasuke. "The poison in your body not only renders your body helpless but it also melts the bones in your body. The electricity was just to hit a specific nerve cord in your neck attatching to your spine rendering your whole body paralyzed. It's over Naruto. For so long I've watched you make great combacks in battles that seemed even hopeless for you and watched you win. But this time Naruto, it's the end of the line and there no hope for you on this one, its too much, even for you. I thank you for letting our last battle be the best. But it appears, you finally faught a battle you couldn't win. Who'll come and save you this time."_

_"My friends will be here. And I'll tell them, I'll tell them what you did," muttered Naruto weakly. "That you're a traitor. No one of your selfish needs should even lead the village. Even if I did die, I hope Tsunade will not be so blind."_

_Sasuke leered at him. "You'll be dead so I guess you'll never find that out."_

_Naruto slowly closed his eyes going into the deep depths of his mind. It was dark, and their were long prison bars which reminded him of a city sewer. When he walked up to the gates to visit the Kyuubi imprisoned inside him, he noticed the emptiness. _

_"What?" panicked Naruto, his voice echoing. He ran over to the gates trying to rattle the bars but there was no answer. "Where are you, come out! Come out!"_

_There was a chuckle and Naruto jumped turning around. When he saw no one there and turned back around a punch greeted his face across the water. When he sat up there he seen Sasuke leaned against the gate smiling. Naruto looked at him completely lost for words, unable to believe it. Was he really gonna die? _

_Sasuke looked around. "Interesting place here. So this is what it looks like inside your head."_

_"I--I don't get it. How?" said Naruto flabberghasted._

_Sasuke gave him a grim serious look. "I've told you already. I came here to take you out. I knew you had this nine tailed fox demon within you this whole time. Which is why I made sure I directed all my powers at your powersource. He's subdued for now, my only challenge left after I took care of your pale here was taking you down. And now that I have, you're done for Naruto. You'll be truly missed be all," he smiled. _

_He pushed the wind at Naruto as he flew back into the shrine wall as they got out of his head._

_Naruto was breathing hard, he couldn't move, and he could feel some of the poison effect of melting his bones already. He was in immense pain. _

_"Tell him congratulation," mumbled Naruto in struggle forming a bitter smile. __Sasuke looked at him confused as Naruto spoke louder so that Sasuke could hear him. "You're no different from Orochimaru. You're worse, Orochimaru trained you well."_

_"Don't ever compare me to that, fiend!" cried out Sasuke angrily as he threw Naruto into the air, hundreds of dark swords formed throughout the room as all the spheres pointed at him and hit his body stabbing him unmercifully as Naruto screamed in agony until all 160 stab wounds hit his body, his screams muffled into silence of his final breaths as the last spheres hit his body. His eyes became cold and empty, smoke emitted from his body, as his lifeless body landed harshly back on the ground with a thud. Motionless, holes in his forehead and all over his body was present as his mouth stood agap in shock. Blood covering the ground, his body soaking in his own blood. _

_Sasuke looked at him heartless for a moment, but then after that, he frowned and felt bad. It was not in his intention to kill him so heartlessly, but he had made him so mad. Was that really his issue, was he always this jealous of Naruto? He began to hate himself, he wished he would have thought about that before he inacted on taking the chance this mission presented himself in to kill his best friend over something so pointless such as leadership over the village. Naruto's dream of being Hokage, he was going to marry Hinata, a whole life of success laid out for him, and they probably would have had a nice family too. And what about Hinata? She loved Naruto with her all, she'd die once she found this out, and so would everyone else since Naruto stood for the village's inspiration. What, in god's name, had he done? _

_He kneeled down to try to at least close his horrific mouth so that he looked more presentable when found but then he heard racing footsteps. Quickly, he hid his chakra energy hiding among the rubble inside the closet of the shrine as he watched Sakura enter the room and....SASUKE???? His eyes dialated into shock, what was he seeing, how could that person be Sasuke when he was the Sasuke that had just killed Naruto? That's when it settled into his mind, it was Orochimaru. Before he had time to think furthor, Sakura's shrills and cries echoed throughout the room._

_"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" she cried wholeheartedly. Sasuke fell on his knees hitting the floor with his fist cracking the floor._

_"Sakura!" said Sasuke trying to get her together. "You have to find Kakashi and the others, tell them! Tell them that this mission is a fail, we have to retreat now! Naruto was our best hope of success for this mission and he's gone now."_

_The real Sasuke hidden in the closet flinched baring his teeth. So Orochimaru was aware he was in the room, that was why he made that comment out of spite like that. How was it that he always knew the exact thing to say that would get under his skin._

_"No, it can't be, it just can't!" cried Sakura._

_"He's dead Sakura, accept it now so we can move on. The quicker the better, I'll bring him back, but we have to abandon this mission for now, we have to!" said Sasuke shaking some sense into her. Sakura nodded and ran off, his face disgruntled as he walked up to Naruto's dead body looking down at it._

_"You did quite a job on this Sasuke. Congratulations. You can come out from the closet," said the disguised Sasuke near Naruto's body who could be no one else but Orochimaru. _

_The (real and) injured Sasuke came out from the closet and leered at him. "Don't talk to me as though I'm still working for you, I just did this for my means and mine alone."_

_Orochimaru, still in Sasuke's disguise chuckled. "And you think that's it huh? You think it'll just stop here and it'll all be over? It only starts with small things like this. Though," he said looking at Naruto's body. "I wouldn't consider murder, much less your best friend and predessor of the leaf village of being Hokage, exactly a small dealership card."_

_"Quiet! I'll kill you too," warned Sasuke._

_"What's with the tense? You're not really gonna put all the blame on me being responsible for this ingenious work are you Sasuke. Why, I couldn't accept such successful work, this is too well done, even for me. So tell me, what do you plan to do with me now, why is it you said, 'I'll kill you' instead of 'I'm going to kill you'. You're a sad confused child Sasuke and it troubles me, out of all the pawns I've had I must admit you're the only one I think I've even came remotely close with. You are another version of me and I think that's what makes me so connected to you," said Orochimaru._

_"Bullshit! How many others have you used that you've told that to! You only want me for your gains and what you can do with my body," lashed out Sasuke. _

_"And that makes you diffent from me how? You just did exactly the same thing I've done for year just now didn't you?" Sasuke then began to shudder feeling upset and guilty as Orochimaru's words sunk in. "Come now my dear boy let's not be hypocritical now and keep it real. The point is, you can't bite into ice cream and eat chili too, you take one or the other. The sad truth of it is, you're just like me. And you know, it harms you to admit it. Why else would you kill your best friend in this matter. You used the Boa Jatsu Jutsu attack didn't you, I can tell. And he's been poisoned, you could hve let him died by letting the poison spread and called it a day. But no--you hated Naruto and that's why you killed him so unmercilly.__"_

_Orochimaru cackled aloud as Sasuke quickly __threw Shuriken at him, Orochimaru busted out the window jumping into the forest leaving the village. Sasuke cursed under his breath picking up Naruto as he followed Orochimaru into the forest chasing after him leaving the village as well. _

_While carrying Naruto looking around, Sasuke then set Naruto down looking around and jumped around trying to sniff out Orochimaru's chakra energy. When he couldn't find him, he did a transformation jutsu into Orochimaru to be sure it'd set up the scene to make the others think that it was Orochimaru that killed him and no one else. When he returned back to the spot where he had set Naruto's dead body he panicked and looked around to see Naruto's body was gone._

_"Bastard," mumbled the Sasuke (Orochimaru) figure started going to find him._

_After a while, Sasuke (Orochimaru) carried Naruto's body over his back walking through the forest. He froze in shock as he noticed out of the shadows appeared Orochimaru. Sasuke then smiled as he sat Naruto down near a tree walking towards him._

_"Well, so I see you finally found me, or was this your purpose all along," smiled Sasuke. _

_"My purposes does not concern you, but you do know what I want, I guarantee you'll regret defying my demands," said Orochimaru as he walked out of the shadows. The sun shined down on Orochimaru (Sasuke) and Sasuke (Orochimaru) looked at him shocked and smiled. _

_"So I see, if that's the game you wish to play then fine. What your enemy must have thought once they beheld their muderer must have been quiet the sight," said Sasuke. Orochimaru looked at him disgruntled. _

_"Shut up! You see what you've done to me, this will not go on forever, it ends now. You've embarrassed me by slipping through my fingers for the last time!" said Orochimaru._

_"Well then try your best, just what are you waiting for exactly," smiled Sasuke beckoning him over._

_Their jutsus then fell at one another's feet, the Orochimaru in disguise revealed the real Sasuke, and the disguised Sasuke revealed the real Orochimaru once more._

_"You want him? Then come get him boy," coaxed Orochimaru beckoning Sasuke to him. "Let's see if you hit the lottery and kill us both."_

**_SASUKE'S FLASHBACK OVER._**

Sasuke quickly shot open his eyes breathing hard as the rain drops continued to drown on the temples on his forehead. For all the guilt that he had, the nightmares, he finally closed his eyes wishing death among his self realizing what kind of person he was. He really was no different from Orochimaru. Doing whatever in his power to get what he wanted to gain power of instead of working for it like his best friend Naruto had. He was just as dispicable, worse. He should take this chance to run; but then, a chain broke from his neck snapping him out of it. Sasuke quickly slid to the edge to retrieve it from going down the shudders. When he grabbed it and opened it, there, was a picture of Hinata holding Deseir happily. They had tooken that picture the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival.

That was right, Hinata. For what he had done, he should praise they didn't get together. But how he longed to be with her. That fact was not a lie, even after everything that had happened, all the close calls he had of getting caught. Nothing worked out the way he wanted. Naruto was right, he never did get to become Hokage, Shikamaru gained that title. And for Karma to better way kick him in the butt, he fell in love with Naruto's old fiance'. It was sickening. Even though he knew Hinata was in love with him, he knew that he was nothing compared to Naruto. His teeth singed in jealousy. How long would he remain second best to Naruto, even after death. He then frowned. It wouldn't matter; he was dead anyway. He had killed him for nothing. Seeing everyone's tears and hurt, he had caused it all. Hinata's madness and almost loosing her sanity.

And now it was about that time. Everything was coming too close together and would hit him unmercifully as he had killed Naruto. And he knew soon and very soon, his terrible past of what really happened that night would reveal. And Hinata would seek revenge to kill him, like she should. What better way to experience death than by someone you love, it was funny, he would die the same way he had made Naruto. And though it hurt him, he knew with his life in danger he would forget this, and though Hinata would be hurting, he knew she would eventually be restored by hate once Orochimaru or by another outside resource, she'd find out.

And then suddenly, Sasuke knew without it being a rain drop, tears spilling from his eyes and onto the locket. He looked into the sky as the clouds rolled over one another sadistically.

The day was nice in the village as Hinata sat out on the porch thinking only on what Shino had said about Orochimaru. He was right, would he really help her? Would she know the truth if she heard it, and more importantly, would she be able to handle it. Shino then came outside with a coke handing it to Hinata as he pulled his canteen out.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," said Shino. "It may just be nothing."

"The only chance that I may have at coming up at being empty at is the slightest chance that Naruto may not be alive. And that's not even for me to believe," said Hinata.

"I won't argue. I'm behind you 100%," said Shino.

"There is a reason," said Hinata. Shino looked at her confused. "You're my best friend Shino. There was another encounter I had with Naruto where I had the same type of reaction, where'd you think my theories came from? My questions, all of it. Even if he isn't alive, there's much foul going on here."

"You had another encounter?" asked Shino confused.

**_Hinata's Flashback:_**

_"You have other things to live for Hinata. There are people back there who love you, who need you," said Naruto._

_"What about when I loved you, what about when I needed you, and you still left me, I can do the same thing."_

_"If there's one thing I can promise Hinata, it's that I never left you," he smiled winking at her. "Not willingly anyways." When he spoke, it almost felt like a slight hatred tone that escaped his voice as he thought for a moment._

_"I don't wanna go back, there's nothing there for me, nothing! It can just be me and you Naruto, and this place, this beautiful place for the rest of my life time," said Hinata._

_"Yeah, it can be. But it cannot happen if you are dead, Hinata. That's not what I want, besides what about Orochimaru?" said Naruto._

_"You see what he's done to me, just look where I am now. And, he killed you," said Hinata. Naruto's face then became cold._

_"No. He didn't." _

_Hinata looked at him with confusion. _

_"What do you mean, he did take you out didn't he?" asked Hinata._

_Naruto said nothing for a moment then spoke again. _

_"Ignorance got me where I am today Hinata. I'm like a phoenix. I burst into flames, and when I come back I come back ready to kick ass. No, No, Orochimaru didn't get me. Ignorance and betrayal did. And what a worse way to do so, then to betray yourself," said Naruto._

_Hinata still l__ooked confused. "Why do you want me to go back," asked Hinata. _

_"You need to think up every reason for you to live and fight this stuff off of you. And here's one of them. Orochimaru does have a weakness. In order to stop him and every things he's got set up. You have to bite off the snake's head."_

_"What?" _

_"I can't explain __that right now. But it's the only main clue you have now. Now you have to go back and tell our friends unless you wanna be responsible for anyone else's __deaths caused by Orochimaru," said Naruto sitting up._

_"But that advice doesn't even make sense!" said Hinata._

_"Do you trust me?" asked Naruto. Hinata gasped and looked at the seriousness in his face._

_"With my life..." replied Hinata sadly. _

_"Then deliver the message, fight for that if nothing else," he said, his body then began to disfigure, beginning to fade out. _

_"No! Naruto __don't go, don't leave me yet, you can't go!" cried out Hinata._

**_Hinata's Flashback Over._**

"Hm," thought out Shino aloud. "Yeah, and then the letter. It's understandable why you seem so convinced."

"So you do believe me!" said Hinata excitedly.

"No hold on we're not gonna go that far," said Shino beckoning her to hold up. "That advice, it's our only clue to destroying Orochimaru, and with his sign and use of him using the snakes, I don't really know why none of us noticed it before. Snakes are poisonous in general, and because of the way their body functions it works as the head. Snakes, they can be vicious and reginerate, we have to learn how to destroy a snake in other words. I can control my bug creatures because I know them. Orochimaru, has become a snake in all definiton and characteristics of what a snake is."

"So if we learned how the snake thinks and compare..." thought out Hinata getting where he was going with it.

"Then we can find out how to finally kill Orochimaru and avenge Naruto!" said Shino.

"Great!" said a familar voice. Shino and Hinata turned to see Deseir standing in the doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie did we wake you?" Hinata said motherly.

Deseir shook her head then frowned. "You know Hinata, Shino's right. This is a one shot, you may find out the truth of what happened that night but just keep in mind, that there is no guarantee if Naruto is still alive or not..."

"Yeah, I know," said Hinata taking a deep breath nodding with understanding. "Vengeance is going somewhere and it has to be to the right person. In the mean time, we have to find out where some snake villages in different regions are so that we can get somewhere," said Hinata.

"It's the least we can do, but I don't know how much we're going to be able to get though. War is right behind the corner Hinata," said Shino.

"I know. But we have to try," said Hinata hopelessly.

"My mother could help you," said Deseir. Hinata and Shino turned to them. "You and Sasuke have to go on the next mission she told me Tsunade said so her self. If there's a village that speacializes in snake or have an order of class, I'm sure my mommy would check it out or let you and Sasuke do it since it's on the way."

Hinata and Shino smiled as they all quickly rose from where they were and ran towards the Hokage Shrine.

At the Hokage Shrine, was Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Eurotachi sitting next to Celestial who had been unconscious for a few days.

"I'm getting worried," mumbled Eurotachi sadly.

"It'll be difficult but I think from where I can tell she's really gonna be fine Eurotachi. She just has to rest, her body's been through quite the ordeal," said Tsunade.

"Look at her though," said Eurotachi.

"Who is she anyway," asked Jiraiya.

"She's the leader of the Mist village. Both our villages are in close relations, and second to none in allyship," said Eurotachi.

"So if either of you are in trouble you call on one another first before your other allies. You and her must have quite a friendship, impressive," said Tsunade.

Eurotachi blushed a bit, "Yeah. Ugh, look I think she's coming to!" he said.

Everyone reacted as Celestial began to move a little, "Give her some room to breathe. Eurotachi, look out," said Tsunade moving in front of him pushing him over grabbing her hand.

When Celestial had fully awoken she jerked and Tsunade quickly calmed her down. "You're alright. You're safe. Orochimaru won't come here, what ever or why you ran, you made it to the promise land," she smiled kindly.

Celestial calm down and laid back down as she looked around to see Jiraiya and her old pal, and a smile crossed her face. "Eurotachi."

"I'm here, what happened to you," asked Eurotachi.

Celestial held back the tears she held shuddering as she mumbled out incoherently trying to breathe.

"Calm down Celestial. It's okay, take your time. It's really important that you tell us what happened," soothed Jiraiya.

Celestial nodded as she began to speak. "I had to warn you. I don't know how much has changed now, but I don't think his intentions have changed at all," said Celestial.

Jiraiya, Eurotachi, and Tsuande exchanged looks with one another and then back at Celestial.

"It doesn't matter. We're at our witts ends here. Any information you have is important ," said Tsunade.

The room was quiet as Celestial began to breathe in evenly, everyone in the room waiting on her words to spill with information that they hoped, would help them.

Inside the wind village, Shiyaku looked around and ran into Kabuto.

"Master Kabuto," she called.

"Shiyaku, there you are. Tell Lord Orochimaru that all the leaders are gathered in the right positions and they are ready for their que," said Kabuto.

"Lord Orochimaru is absent at this time. I don't think he'll be coming back so he's placed Meliac and I in charge, under his orders at this point," said Shiyaku.

"What?" Kabuto said outraged.

"Lord Orochimaru has laid out some plans that will work to the way he's seen fit," she said winking at him.

Kabuto then calmed down and looked at her. "I see."

"There's an issue however."

"Why? Is it the plans?"

"No, the plan is extremely brilliant, it's scary. Someone here knows what's really going on and has seen the plans."

"What?! Lord--" Kabuto then calmed down looking around to make sure that no one wasn't paying him too much attention mumbling. "Lord Orochimaru hasn't put you two knuckle-heads in charge for ten seconds and already something's gone awry? Where's Meliac?"

"He's in the computer lab, working. You can see him later," said Shiyaku walking past him.

"What?" he questioned. He then bared his teeth angrily remembering she was in charge.

"Don't look too suspicious. Meliac wants us both to figure out who all knows or believes in the plans that are true and dispose of them in a reasonable way that's not too suspicious," whispered Shiyaku looking around.

"And how do you propose we accomplish this?" said Kabuto as though she had lost her mind.

"You work in the medical field and I'm who I am. I'm sure between the both of us we can come up with something," said Shiyaku.

"And you are who you are?" questioned Kabuto cocking his eyebrow from what she said sounding unsure.

"Don't be a smart ass alright. I know! Let's call a meeting, for all the leaders. A mandatory one," said Shiyaku.

"What could be so important that it summons all the leaders?" said Kabuto.

"Orochimaru isn't here, I'm their new leader as well as Meliac, and in the meeting we can pick them all out one by one. Make it seem nonchalant asking them certain questions that only someone who've seen the plans would know. They either slip giving us some small information, or they have a specific reaction and uncomfortableness. So be observant."

"You think it'll work," asked Kabuto.

"There's no choice, it has to. Because if we don't find out who the problem is and take them out just as quick, Lord Orochimaru will not be a happy camper. He needs them to start the war, they are the ignitioner for chaos," said Shiyaku as they both walked off.

As Meliac looked through the files inside the computer, the computer was electrically disrupted as Orochimaru's face intercepted his screen.

"Very good Meliac, I see that you have found the plans. Are they that of your liking, genius no?" smiled Orochimaru.

"Yes my Lord, it's quite amazing," said Meliac.

"Report your status," ordered Orochimaru.

"Everything is fine over here my lord, holding up strong on this side," nodded Meliac, not forgetting to mention a possible traitor.

"Good," said Orochimaru. "Then you know what to do. Send all the ports the signa to attack now. I want the leaf village to taste the preliminaries now."

"Yes my Lord, as you wish," nodded Meliac as he pressed the button.

"Then let sweet revenge begin," smiled Meliac leaving the room.

In the Hokage's office reading was Heuri. She had been so upset lately, ever since Celestial had came around and Eurotachi was paying her less attention. But she was a life and had information on Orochimaru, so she suppossed it didn't matter but still.

There was a light knock at the door. "Come in," beckoned Heuri.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Deseir cried out happily bursting through the room.

"My baby!" Heuri said happily throwing the book down to get her in a tight hug picking her up. Shino and Hinata smiled walking inside. "I'm sorry I've been so busy with the war and everything sweat pea, but I'll make it up to you I promise."

"It's fine, I have Hinata and the others keeping me company," Desier chirped in response.

"Thank you, I am so greatful you haven't the slightest idea," said Heuri relieved. "What brings you by on such short notice?"

"We have something very interesting to tell you and we need a favor. It has something to with Orochimaru," said Hinata.

"Really? What's up then?" said someone comming into the room. When they looked over they seen it was Shikamaru with Ino at his side.

"It looks really important, what did you find out," asked Ino.

"I think it's pretty important but it goes mostly by chance and huntch," said Hinata.

"Go ahead Hinata. They're your friends, you may sound crazy but it does makes sense. Go on," encouraged Desier. Hinata nodded.

"I think Naruto's alive," said Hinata.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Hueri looked at her like she was crazy, they blinked blankly and then Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Go on," said Shikamaru.

Hinata nodded explaining everything to them the way she had with Shino and when she was done, both Shikamaru and Ino sat down, Heuri's face was serious as she walked over to the window thinking. After she was done, even about the snakes and all, there was mostly silence.

"So you're saying there's a chance Naruto, may still be alive," said Shikamaru thoughtfully.

"He is!" said Hinata. Shino and Shikamaru both shot her a look and she calmed down knowing they were right. "Yeah, there's a chance."

"I see," said Heuri. "This is important, does Tsunade know anything about this?"

"Yes, but not about the snake part I don't think. Or enough to pay too much attention for it," said Hinata.

"The snake clue is the best we've got. We need to get a specialized vet down here, asks some question and find out what we can get out of this," said Shino.

"I'm confused though, what is it that you're trying to accomplish?" asked Ino. "I understand Naruto's death was at foul so then if that's the case what's going on. Are you saying that Orochimaru's innocent?"

"I'm not going to say all of that," said Hinata.

"But what about at our village? Sasuke told me about that," asked Desier. Hinata looked at her.  
"He said something about wishing he could take credit."

"That's right," thought Hinata aloud. "He did say that."

"He could have been lying to pull some strings," said Shino.

"It wouldn't be the first time," sighed Shikamaru leaning back.

"We need your help Hueri, aren't there any clans that deal with snakes that we can come in contact with, and ally in a village or something?" asked Hinata.

"I understand what you're trying to do Hinata, it's a long shot and I'm willing to take it with you. But even if I can find someone I have a feeling it won't be in our best favors. We've been getting crap lately," said Hueri.

"What do you mean, what's been happening," asked Shino.

"Alot, and it's most definately classified information. Just the other night, the Hokage of the Hidden Mist village showed up under terrible conditions. She was on Orochimaru's side and she escaped to warn us," said Shikamaru.

"Or set us up," said Hueri.

"Or set us up, either way, we have alot dealing with us right now. I'm afraid we won't find a clan on file that deals with snakes or if we do they won't trust us enough to blow their secrets. Who knows, the ways of the snakes can be part of their plan and that could be dangerous," said Shikamaru.

"So then why not try for Orochimaru," asked Ino. "His files should be in there still. If we can find out his place of origin and where he learned to use the snakes. Him his focus, maybe it could help."

"It's worth a shot, anything is better than now. Where are Tsunade and the others anyway," asked Shino.

"They're with Celestial now and--" said Hueri but was cut of when Shizune slammed opened the door.

"Lord Shikamaru, Lady Hueri! We have trouble!" she said alarmed. Everyone stood up running over to her as she opened a piece of parchment.

Shikamaru opened it with Hueri behind him reading it and they both gasped.

"What is it?" Ino said concerned.

"Those bastards! Orochimaru's attacking our people on the outskirts, but how did he know they were there!" said Shikamaru.

"Shizune, dispatch all the men from the third quarter and take them to the area as an emergency call. If they're trying to attack our village now and give us war then they have one," said Hueri.

"I can't lady Hueri, they have us blocked on all sides," said Shizune as she showed a few more parchments of papers from the doves.

Shikamaru and the others grimaced at the situation.

"No doubt they are all probably saying the same thing," said Shino.

"We have to get Tsunade now," said Hinata.

They all nodded leaving the room running to find her in the intensive care station where they knew they could find her along with Jiraiya and the others.

"Orochimaru. He's gotten all the countries that surrounded your village in every areospace around you. Ready to blow this village up right now as we speak," spoke Celestial.

Everyone looked in alarm as Celestial continued. "When he slipped up then that's when I seen his true colors for just that second, for that moment. Those leaders aren't fools. They don't trust him, not like they had been anyways."

**_Celestial's Flashback._**

_"We'll need as much help as we can get, the next meeting will be for battle, and I want everyone here so I know what exactly I have to work with," smiled Orochimaru._

_"You sure," asked Cheri. Everyone looked at her. "Whoa whoa whoa, don't get me wrong, I want to take out this threat as much as everyone else in the room but--"_

_"She's right," said Xiolin stepping in. "Don't you think with so many countries at our disposal we're taking this way out of hand perhaps even just a little. It just seems, I don't know, a little out of hand. This could go out of control, let's think about this rationally."_

_"He's right you know, it can very easily go out of hand. Don't forget, most of the countries we're dealing with are very hard headed and hotheaded opponents," said Fele. Celestial look at Cheri, she looked back at her with a serious face, and as Celestial read it, Cheri winked at her beckoning to say something. Cheri smiled_ _nodding, so there was someone on her side who didn't trust Orochimaru as well._

_"Yeah, you wouldn't want to start an out of control war. If their enemies join up with the leaf village promising to take out their enemy, then talk of taking over land is in order and it'll become a mess, we're trying to get rid of them, not each other, isn't that right, lord Orochimaru, or did you have other plans," said Celestial._

_"Are you trying to inquire something you--" said Kabuto, but Orochimaru quickly placed his hand up to silence him as he looked at her intently._

_"No, that is not my intention. I have not considered that other countries would want to get involved with a matter that is not that of their own," said Orochimaru quickly standing up. "But we need to take all we've got. You're right, it is dangerous, that's why we needn't give the village a chance to ally themselves with the opposite side to start such a thing." Orochimaru turning around._

_"What are you talking about! You're still going to go on with this!" cried out Celestial outraged. Cheri quickly grabbed her arm looking at her sternly, and shook her head. Orochimaru turned back around and looked at her sharper than a sword then turned back around, and began walking off._

_"If you use a fly swatter to destroy something a small as a fly then it stands a chance to escape because of the size of the fly swatter and the fact that you can't go as high as the fly. But use a fly spray, it can kill a fly at any length of meters, and no matter how far it tries to go that poison catches up to and destroys it. In other words, if we leave something small left undone are take too lightly to think we've taken care of something, it can escape because like the fly swatter we can reach the enemy. No, we must be the spray, kill it, before it can escape. Rather it seems unheard of or not."_

**_Celestial's Flashback over._**

Tsunade frowned angrily. "And that was his way of justifying itself. He's trying to completely annihilate us."

"This isn't good," said Jiraiya.

"He's going to do it really soon, he's going to surprise attack your village. He's gonna make the war take place here," said Celestial weakly.

"It's okay," said Eurotachi. "We'll stop him. Is there anything else you can tell us. You don't have to push yourself too hard."

"He's right you know. Even what you've told us now have been more than enough of what we needed," said Tsunade.

"Don't let him destroy you. That monster I don't know what it is," Celestial cried with tears. "He's not human, he's not."

"Shh," Tsunade soothed trying to calm her down. She shook her head and looked back at Eurotachi and Jiraiya, nodding.

"Tsunade!" a femine voice cried. The others turned around to see Shikamaru and the others opening the doorway.

Tsunade immediately arose. "What's the matter?"

"It's Orochimaru!" cried out Shizune.

"What?" said Jiraiya as both he and Eurotachi went over to the group.

"He's attacking the outskirts of the village right now!" said Shikamaru.

"What!" panicked Tsunade. "Damn it Sasuke where are you hurry back."

Celestial closed her eyes hurt. No. She had been too late already.

"We're going out there. All of us, including you Ino," said Tsunade. She nodded understanding and walked over to Celestial. "It's gonna be okay. The medics here will take care of you."

Celestial nodded and Eurotachi frowned. "Get better," he said.

"You just be careful. I nearly got killed so I can get to where you are, please don't let it be for nothing," she joked.

Eurotachi smiled and Hueri turned her head over. "We should be getting going. Eurotachi, are you staying, you don't have to go you know."

"I'll have plenty of time to catch up with her thanks," he said walking over to her. "Let's do this."

Everyone nodded and ran out across the hall and out of the Hokage shrine pulling out Tsunade pulling out her walkie-talkie.

"Calling all units, this is an emergency code red! We are being attacked by all outskirts of our village. I need all my units spread out, half of you go to either sides of our outskirts, North, South, it doesn't matter they have us completley surrounded. The rest order a code saftey and have our civilans evacuate the area, the shinobi towards the outskirts. We'll meet you there but by all means do not leave the village itself either. Cover it as best you can!" said Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Hokage!" the response said.

There was a loud shake on the ground as smoke from all sides of the village in the forest not too far off emitted and many ninjas jumping off passing them by going every which direction.

"_Orochimaru_," thought Hinata. "_And now you're going to tell me, what really happened._"

Sasuke traveled a path with a parchment in his hand, he was nearly at the village. On him, he had a bag around his shoulder. He was indeed greatful that the village not only agreed to help, but would be on thier way offering better shinobi weapons. The plan was going well. It was about time thier side had a little bit of light as far as he was concerned. He then froze and looked over to see sitting in a tree was no one else but Orochimaru himself.

"What do you want," said Sasuke unease.

"I was just around the neighborhood and sensed your chakra and thoguht I'd come pay you a little visit," smiled Orochimaru.

"Don't bother," grimmed Sasuke.

Orochimaru laughed. "You do of course realize that once this war begins and everyone finds out the truth you'll be just as big as an enemy as I am. And then what? Do you seriously want to suffer for that."

"I'm shocked you won't take the credit for it," smiled Sasuke bitterly.

"Join me and I will. This whole thing will be over soon enough," said Orochimaru.

"Rather the village accepts me or not, for killing their leader I at least deserve to give the leaf village my last effort. That's the only thing else I can offer," said Sasuke.

"No one told you to kill Naruto, but it's fine. You did it to get what you want. I can make things happen for you. The blame would still be on me, you'd be Hokage without having to kill your little friend and marry Hinata. Take the life Naruto would have had," said Orochimaru.

"Enough with the coaxing. This conversation is done, I'm not doing anything for you. You think they'd believe you even if you told them the truth?"

Orochimaru smiled. "I'm sure they would. You tried to stop me before, and you weren't saying that then now were you, back in the Sun village." Sasuke's face grew dark. "Do you know what I first thought when I found out you killed Naruto?"

Sasuke said nothing. "Well done. That's what said. Although I was highly upset you killed him before I had the chance. Well done. I can really remember."

**_Orochimaru's Flashback:_**

_Orochimaru was in hiding as he sensed that Naruto and Sasuke were on his tail. Immediately he hid within the forest in attempts to confuse them. So instead he did some hand signs. "Transformation Jutsu!"_

_It was then that he turned into an exact replica of Sasuke. "Now to kill Naruto", he said. At least disguised this way, the village could think Sasuke did it and then be rid of him for good. That way, Sasuke would have no choice but to come back to him._

_The Orochimaru Sasuke then began to look for them and walked into a shrine not too far away. He knew by now since Naruto and the others hadn't found him yet that they would separate to go look for him. When he heard quick foot steps, irritated the Orochimaru_ _Sasuke quickly turned around throwing a kunai knife that Sakura quickly caught inbetween her fingers. Damn, not this girl again. I could kill her now, but if she gets away I could blow it. Perhaps I'll play along for a bit first. Think what would Sasuke say, if he responded and acted the wrong way he knew he'd be caught. Sakura, was the most observant in thier group.  
_

_"Are you crazy, don't scare me like that. I thought you were the enemy. What happed to Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi sensei?" asked the convincing Orochimaru Sasuke._

_"They're fine, they're still out there fighting," said Sakura breathing hard dripping wet. Another lightening clashed as Sasuke (Orochimaru) looked at her blankly. He had no clue what to say so he just went with anything._

_"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke._

_"It's Orochimaru Sasuke, since when do Kakashi and I ever trust you when it comes to Orochimaru!" barked Sakura. Orochimaru through his disguise flinched. So that's why he couldn't grab Sasuke as convincingly._

_"Now just calm down, I'm not that same person anymore, you know that," said Sasuke. Surely even for Orochimaru he thougth that was convincing knowing how weak they all were._

_"I don't care, you never destroyed Itachi Sasuke!" Orochimaru fell quiet and just stared at her shock. This was getting irritating, maybe he should just kill her too while he's at it. Use her or Hinata as bait._

_"I will not have Orochimaru come to you at your weakest point to offer you a deal because you want revenge on your older brother and get us all killed in the process because you're so clouded up by revenge. Tell me now Sasuke, tell me!" Sakura got in a fighting position with a look of anger and seriousness. "If you plan on working with that phscyo bastard, tell me now. I will not hesistate to kill you, because then you would be administering to betraying the leaf village and all that you stand for becomming our newest enemy. And I will not allow that." Sasuke looked at Sakura blankly and coldy without saying a word and the minute the imposter was about to pull out his kunai knife to get rid of her, a large scream was heard throughout the area._

_"Naruto!" cried Sakura worried. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other in angst and nodded running off to go find him._

_Orochimaru had wondered what was going on, he knew that was Naruto; something was happening and he knew he wasn't the once causing it. He had actually felt a bit insulted. They chased through many shrines calling out Naruto's name to find him until they finally reached the one they had found. _

_Sasuke and Sakura jumped through the door finding the room, and beheld to thier faces they found a dead Naruto lying on the floor. A hole punchered through his heart, and a hole in his forehead, his mouth opened in shock as he laid there soaking in his blood. Sakura covered her mouth stepping back, tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed in angst falling on her knees screaming out crying._

_"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" she cried wholeheartedly. Sasuke-Orochimaru fell on his knees hitting the floor with his fist cracking the floor. No! Someone had gotten to him before he did! He could be so lithe, who could have been so skilled to have...Orochimaru then froze ignoring Sakura's blubbers as his eyes slowly looked toward the closet. Are you serious? But of course, it could have been no one else that could get close enough to do this, but Sasuke himself. My oh my oh my. _

_"Sakura!" said the Orochimaru-Sasuke trying to get her together. "You have to find Kakashi and the others, tell them! Tell them that this mission is a fail, we have to retreat now! Naruto was our best hope of success for this mission and he's gone now." That should piss him off for defying him. _

_"No, it can't be, it just can't!" cried Sakura._

_"He's dead Sakura, accept it now so we can move on. The quicker the better, I'll bring him back, but we have to abandon this mission for now, we have to!" said Sasuke shaking some sense into her. Sakura nodded and ran off, his face disgruntled as he walked up to Naruto's dead body looking down at it._

_"You did quite a job on this Sasuke. Congratulations. You can come out from the closet," said the disguised Sasuke near Naruto's body who could be no one else but Orochimaru. _

_The (real and) injured Sasuke came out from the closet and leered at him. "Don't talk to me as though I'm still working for you, I just did this for my means and mine alone."_

_Orochimaru, still in Sasuke's disguise chuckled. This was too rich, even for him. Entertainment. "And you think that's it huh? You think it'll just stop here and it'll all be over? It only starts with small things like this. Though," he said looking at Naruto's body. "I wouldn't consider murder, much less your best friend and predessor of the leaf village of being Hokage, exactly a small dealership card."_

_"Quiet! I'll kill you too," warned Sasuke._

_"What's with the tense? You're not really gonna put all the blame on me being responsible for this ingenious work are you Sasuke. Why, I couldn't accept such successful work, this is too well done, even for me. So tell me, what do you plan to do with me now, why is it you said, 'I'll kill you' instead of 'I'm going to kill you'. You're a sad confused child Sasuke and it troubles me, out of all the pawns I've had I must admit you're the only one I think I've even came remotely close with. You are another version of me and I think that's what makes me so connected to you," said Orochimaru._

_"Bullshit! How many others have you used that you've told that to! You only want me for your gains and what you can do with my body," lashed out Sasuke. Despite Orochimaru wasn't hurt by the comment in the least, he was still proud, how often does the predessor walks the same path as their master. Even if he couldn't find another body and died, Sasuke might as well had been his offspring because while he'd be gone, Sasuke would be causing destruction for others, like he had._

_"And that makes you diffent from me how? You just did exactly the same thing I've done for year just now didn't you?" Sasuke then began to shudder feeling upset and guilty as Orochimaru's words sunk in. "Come now my dear boy let's not be hypocritical now and keep it real. The point is, you can't bite into ice cream and eat chili too, you take one or the other. The sad truth of it is, you're just like me. And you know, it harms you to admit it. Why else would you kill your best friend in this matter. You used the Boa Jatsu Jutsu attack didn't you, I can tell. And he's been poisoned, you could hve let him died by letting the poison spread and called it a day. But no--you hated Naruto and that's why you killed him so unmercilly.__"_

_Orochimaru cackled aloud as Sasuke quickly __threw Shuriken at him, Orochimaru busted out the window jumping into the forest leaving the village. Sasuke cursed under his breath picking up Naruto as he followed Orochimaru into the forest chasing after him leaving the village as well. He'll follow me soon enough was Orochimaru's only thought as he transformed into Sasuke leaving the village. _

_Walking through the forest for a while though, he came upon the dead Naruto leaned up against the tree. Orochimaru smiled wondering if it was a trap but after picking up Naruto and seeing nothing happened Orochimaru smiled with greed._

_"My how utterly convienent. He's gonna make this eaerier for me yet," he said walking off. "Now to find the others."_

_As he carried Naruto's body over his back walking into the forest. He froze in shock as he noticed out of the shadows appeared Orochimaru. The Sasuke-Orochimaru then smiled as he sat Naruto down near a tree walking towards him standing his ground glaring at Orochimaru. _

_"Well, so I see you finally found me, or was this your purpose all along," smiled Sasuke crossing his arms. Orochiamru knew better than to expect for someone like Sasuke to give up so easily. _

_"My purposes does not concern you, but you do know what I want, I guarantee you'll regret defying my demands," said Orochimaru-Sasuke as he walked out of the shadows. The sun shined down on Orochimaru and Sasuke looked at him shocked at how serious he was and smiled at his challange. _

_"So I see, if that's the game you wish to play then fine. What your enemy must have thought once they beheld their muderer must have been quiet the sight," said Sasuke chuckling. Orochimaru looked at him disgruntled. _

_"You see what you've done to me, this will not go on forever, it ends now. You've embarrassed me by slipping through my fingers for the last time!" said Orochimaru._

_"Well then try your best, just what are you waiting for exactly," smiled Sasuke beckoning him to him as they charged for battle._

_With much damage done, even to Orochimaru with his injuries they both remained at one another in a stand still, their disguises put away. _

_"What do you want to do about this," said Sasuke breathing hard._

_"Do as you please but you'll be back. The villagers, I know them. They'll never accept you, never," said Orochimaru weakily and he disappeared. Sasuke then picked up Naruto weakily his head damaged from fighting two hard battles, and his knees ready to give at any moment to present the body, as proof of the young leave village heroin's death._

**_Flashback over._**

Sasuke and Orochimaru were at a standstill saying nothing.

"So what," said Sasuke breaking the silence. "I know what happened I was there."

"Oh but of course Sasuke. You get reminded, everyday you see that tombstone. Everytime you see Hinata cry, everyday you go to sleep and wake into nightmares," said Orochimaru.

"Enough with you," said Sasuke in a warning tone.

"You win Sasuke. But it would be such a waste, to watch a man with such potentioal go down when he doesn't have too."

Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Well you heard what you said. I'm just like you right? So I guess that means we'll both be in hell. I'll just see you there."

Orochimaru grimmed at him. "Yes, maybe then I'll torture Hinata once more also."

"Leave her out of this," said Sasuke getting in a more prepared battle stance.

"Ah, so she still does do something to you. No matter. RIght now as we speak, your village is being attacked, the battles of the war has finally began to commence, you'd best hope those injuries are healed. I specifically told my allies about Hinata and that she'd probably still be weak so to just take her out first."

"You bastard! That's a lie!" sworn Sasuke.

"Oh really now Sasuke? How many times have I lied to you and proved something to you that was your benefit. Don't let me hold you up, go. Run to her, run to your village or whatever is left of it if not destroyed already if you do indeed think that I am lying," said Orochimaru jumping off disappearing.

"No," mumbled Sasuke. Quickly, he pushed himself running as fast as he could to get back to the village before it was too late.

* * *

Next time, on: My Endless Love: The leaf village celebrate their first victories of battles, but litle did they know it was only part of Orochimaru's plans. As Tsunade begins to get sick, Shikamaru inacts on the celbration much earlier than expected/marrying Ino. In the meantime, Cheri is on the run as Shiyaku and Kabuto have high suspcion of her traitorious actions. But not before the other leaders get suspicous of them as well. Sasuke is left with only one ultimatium, and only one more day before he and Hinata can go off on thier final mission before war, and that's finding and destroying Orochimaru. But once he finds Hinata's high suspicons of Naruto's death coming around. Will he chance it and take her back before his demise? Find out how the sequences go in this next chapter, 18: "Through the Rain."


End file.
